What lies within
by CharmedSasuke101
Summary: NARU/SASU sasuke and naruto are two different people. sasuke's an outcast and naruto's the popular jock. these two hate each other, but what happens when these two are paired up and both thier dark secrets are revealed. warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

**Authors note: Hello I'm back with my reversed and better story what lies within.**

**Full summary: Sasuke is the schools biggest nerd; that has no friends and is hated by everyone in the school. Naruto is the biggest jock; he has tons of friends and is super popular. Sasuke and Naruto hate each other but when they have to work together Naruto will discover some things about Sasuke that Sasuke wishes to keep secret. Will Naruto help the poor raven or make it ten times worse.**

**Babylove969: thank you for your proof reading skills**

**Warnings: Rape, Abuse, Yaoi, language, OOC, don't like any of these don't read.**

**Pairings ****Naru/Sasu…Shika/tem…Gaa/Neji…Shino/kiba…Sai/Ino…Lee/Saka…Kaka/iru…Naru/others (flings only) others not decided yet.**

**Disclaimer: don't own Naruto**

The sun was shining brightly through the large window on a crisp autumn morning. The sky was so blue; it only held a few white fluffy clouds scattered throughout it. Waking up to the bright morning sun caused Sasuke to blink twice to remove the sleep that was in his eyes. Giving one last yawn, the pretty little raven glanced at his alarm clock on the tiny bedside table. Its digits read 7:30. Sasuke instantly felt a sudden dread within the pit of his stomach, and knew he didn't want to get up. It was September the first, the first day back at school, another year of fear and loneliness.

Sasuke knew he didn't want to get up; school was nothing but a torture zone for him. Scratch that his whole life was torture. His parents died a few years ago when he was eight and now he lives with his older brother Itachi. The deaths of his parents…well mother…really messed him up. Well he was messed up beforehand, but that really put him over the edge.

Sasuke just laid there for a few minutes more to gather his thoughts. Then he slowly pulled his very tired body off the bed, and limply headed to the attached bathroom to quickly take a nice and relaxing shower.

Sasuke's life is hell 24/7, and never seems to catch a break. It's probably due to his façade…his very ugly, nerdy façade. You see Sasuke is what you would call beautiful; with his silky, lush and shiny midnight-black locks that shape his perfectly round face. His smooth skin that is so pale that it looks like glistening snow that brings out his full pouty red lips and rosy cheeks. His body was slender and small that had a feminine and fragile look to it; the curves fitted into all the right places. The pretty teenager hated the way he looked it brought nothing but trouble for him and for everyone else around.

That's why the beauty has the Façade, which includes brown powered foundation to cover his beautifully pale face and brilliant red lips. Black eye-liner under his eyes to create the illusion of sleep bags under his eyes. Large, ugly no prescriptive glasses that cover his beautiful really dark brown eyes that looks almost black. His clothes were no better they were scruffy and baggy and way out of fashion, and his hair was filled with gel and hairspray.

Sasuke was very proud of his mask and the fact that he could fool almost everyone, even him. Looking at himself one last time in the mirror, he gave a sigh and headed to his bedroom to finish getting ready.

Sasuke walked into the kitchen, and saw his older brother Itachi sitting at the table, eating a piece of toast. Itachi was his perfect older brother; the owner of Uchiha Inc. Itachi was literally perfect in every way, perfect hair, perfect looks, perfect everything. He was even the family genius, even got into the top high school at the age of ten. Sasuke loved his big brother, and they used to be really close, now Itachi just can't be bothered with him. 'He doesn't even look my way anymore it's like I'm invisible, Story of my life.' Sasuke thought.

"Sasuke I will be working at the office late again tonight so don't stay up too late. I will not tolerate you being late for school." Itachi replied in his usual cold and uncaring voice.

"Okay Itachi I won't, do you want me to save you any dinner?" Sasuke asked nervously.

"Hn, No I'll get something there. Oh and Sasuke there better not be any trouble in school if I so much as get a phone call."

"You won't I promise."

"I better not. Okay?"

"Okay." Sasuke nodded and went over to the fridge and grabbed some milk.

It wasn't his fault people had it in for him, just because of the way he looked and dressed. 'I just knew Itachi didn't care I don't know why though; I just wish I knew what I did wrong.' He thought. After finishing his glass of milk, knowing his stomach couldn't handle food. The raven picked up his nearly fallen apart school bag and headed for the door. He didn't bother to say goodbye to Itachi knowing he wouldn't say anything back anyway.

Kyuubi high school was a ten minute walk from his house. Sasuke liked to get to school early he really didn't mind being early at all. It helped him to avoid all the early morning crowds; it also gives him some peace before the hassle starts.

Like he said before, he hated school. Nobody liked him here. People thought he was the school freak; with is greasy ridiculous hairstyle that stuck up in all different directions, his clothes that was so unfashionable a homeless person wouldn't wear them. This is why people either completely ignore him or went out of their way to make his life as miserable as possible.

Sasuke actually preferred the latter, he might get beaten every day, but at least people acknowledge him then. The raven sighed and pushed his overly large glasses up his nose and only had one thought in mind. 'If only I can have one friend, then things would be a lot easier.' Sasuke thought sadly but knew this dream was only a pipe dream.

The pretty raven quickly walked over to his locker when he saw a large crowd form through the doors. Knowing if he stays where he is he probably would get trampled. People always bumped into him whether on purpose or because they think he's invisible is anyone's guess.

He ran a hand through his gelled filled and ridiculously looking hair. Sasuke knew he was about to have trouble when he heard an obnoxious voice call out to him.

"Oi Uchiha. What's with the clothes? Didn't you hear they don't allow out of date losers in the school"

As usual they were referring to his scruffy and way too baggy clothes. Sasuke could hear the laughs and sniggers in the background. 'Man it's too early for this, can't they wait fifth period.' Sasuke thought to himself.

Sasuke turned around to come face to face with one of the Foxes football team, Kiba Inuzuka and a few of his mates. Kiba was one of the forwards on the football team and was very attractive; he was also one of the people who picked on him every day. The crowd of onlookers began to jeer and snigger even more. Sasuke could feel himself begin to bubble with rage.

"I am not a loser you fucking idiot, and I can dress how I want." Sasuke shouted in frustration.

'Why can't people just leave me alone?' That in reality was the last thing the raven truly wanted; he just wanted the name calling to stop. Sasuke suddenly put a hand to his mouth; he knew he went too far this time. The raven ignored the gasps that went through the crowds; he had more important things to worry about, like getting his face smashed in. He was so in for it.

Just as expected a hand grabbed the collar of his shirt and slammed him up against the lockers… hard. Sasuke felt tremendous pain fill his body as Kiba's bright red face that was laced with anger came close to his. The Uchiha began to get frightened he knew he was in for it now.

"Listen you little shit, are you asking for a beating 'cos I can give you one."

'Like you weren't going to anyway,' Sasuke thought bitterly. Sasuke felt immense anger swell up inside his small body, as he struggled against the grip. 'How dare he come over here and insinuate that I wanted a beating, like anyone would ask for a beating.' Sasuke though sarcastically. The raven knew he had to stay calm, better not make things worse than they already are. He didn't want to get a beating before he really had to.

"No Kiba I was not asking for it." Sasuke answered hoping that would be the end of it, but knew it wouldn't be.

Kiba smirked in triumph as he finally released the collar from Sasuke's shirt. The look he was giving the trembling raven was a look of pure evil that sent shivers down the poor boys back.

"Hm well I think you were. I tell you what you give me a sincere apology, I might consider forgiving you. What do you say?" Kiba sneered at the nerd.

WHAT! IS HE SERIOUS? I WLL NOT IN A MILLION YEARS APOLOGIZE FOR SOMETHING I DIDN'T DO.

Kiba's friends began to shout remarks.

"Show the little freak a lesson man."

"Yeah the little shit deserves it."

"Yeah thinking he's better than everyone else."

"Someone needs to put the little prick in his place."

This made Sasuke hurt even more than the pain he was feeling from the lockers the fact no one cared if he was hurt. Kiba suddenly put a bruising hand on the boys shoulder to be even more intimidating.

"Unless you're not sorry and then I'll have to give you the beating off a life time. So what's it gonna be?"

Sasuke pushed his glasses further up his nose as he considered the choices that were given him. On one hand he could apologize, but that went against everything he stood for and would totally humiliate him. On the other hand if he did get beaten up so early on the first day it probably won't be the last and it will also alert Itachi and if that happens…his life wouldn't be worth living. It comes down to whom he is most scared off. Taking a deep breath and swallowing his pride the Uchiha made a difficult choice.

"I'm sorry." He muttered in defeat and shame.

Sasuke could feel tears blur in his eyes, but knew he could let them fall, knowing it would only give the football star and the crowd even more ammunition. The smirk on the popular boys face increased even more from the fact that he won again. The nerd was just so easy it almost brought the fun out of it. Almost, He would never miss the opportunity to torment the geekiest kid in school.

"Hm I'm not convinced yet loser, Maybe you can give me a little something more to you know…convince me." The raven couldn't believe his ears. The idiot was only playing him.

"W-what do y-you mean." Sasuke stuttered.

"I mean I will forget what you called me if you give me your lunch money, and don't say you haven't got any 'cos we both know you have."

"But I need that for my lunch."

"I don't give a fuck, so cough up the cash or else" Kiba became annoyed when the Uchiha didn't make a move, and growled.

"Listen twerp you can either give it me or I can force it out of you. Which is it?"

"Please…" the raven whimpered, but was cruelly cut off by the brute slamming him against the lockers again, too more laughter's. The kids were actually laughing at his pain.

"Give me it now loser or else."

The raven gave a terrified yelp and quickly handed the money over. The football star chucked and dropped the trembling boy to the floor, and began to walk away, after Kiba and his mates left the lonely raven quickly turned towards his locker as tears began pouring their way down his face.

A blonde haired teenager strolled through the school like he owned the place. He was known as Naruto Uzumaki quarterback of Kyuubi high's football team the Foxes. He was one of the most popular kids in school and damn well knew how to milk it.

The blonde had yellow-blonde hair that rivalled the sun, tanned muscular skin that had all the chicks…and dicks coming back for more. His attitude was just as bright as his hair colour, he was friendly to almost everyone he met. Well almost everyone…

Naruto walked into the first class of the day math with Might Gai. The math teacher was well liked but deemed weird, with his talk of youthfulness all the time. The teenage rebel went and sat in the desk next to one of his best friends; Neji Hyuuga a stunning beauty that some couldn't believe was a teenage boy. Smiling to himself Naruto began to flirt with said beauty.

"Hey baby I missed you during the summer."

Neji rolled his eyes at the sexy blonde. Naruto was always flirting with him.

"I'll tell you what Hyuuga how about after the lesson we go somewhere private."

"Hm Uzumaki do you have a death wish?"

Everybody in the school knew Neji belonged to anti-social, but popular boy Gaara Sabaku. The red headed boy was rather small but deadly, not even the captain of the wrestling team would think to pick a fight with Gaara. One look from him can be enough to make you wet your pants.

"No and how is the grumpy prince this morning?" uttered the blonde enthusiastically. Naruto punched the brunette's shoulder lightly earning him a glare.

"Why don't you go and find some other poor person to drool all over? I'm sure you have plenty that would be willing." Naruto smirked.

Naruto knew he could have any girl or guy he wanted. Even though everyone in the school adored him he only considered some to be his friends. The rest he would just use and throw away like they were trash, and then there were some he wasn't quite friends with, but thought they were ok.

Then there were some he wouldn't go near with a barge pole, the nerds, the geeks, freaks and social rejects; better known as the unpopular. Naruto let his eyes roam around the class girls were looking his way, probably hoping for a date or a quick fuck; they weren't too fussy. 'Hm she's hot maybe I can give her ass a ride?' The blonde hottie thought smugly.

Naruto continued to gaze around the classroom completely ignoring Gai's lecture. Most people were ignoring the preppy teacher as well, they were either chatting amongst themselves or they were doodling in their note books. Then there were some who were actually doing the work aka the nerds.

Naruto gave a grunt of disgust as his gazed found his way to the ugliest and geekiest kid in the school. Sasuke Uchiha. The kid was known as the most unwanted kid in school and the most unpopular; even the other nerds wouldn't go near him. Everybody in the school hated the little know it all, and often showed it to him.

Even though the whole school had it in for the geek no one had it in more than Naruto did. The two loathed each other with a passion. Naruto couldn't stand that Sasuke got everything, while he had to work for it. Sasuke was rich and smart, he also had family left. Naruto's own died when he was young; his mother in child birth and his dad in a horrific accident. There was still an ache every time he thought off his parents; yes he had Iruka also known as his social studies teacher, but he wanted to know what it was like to have a real family.

Sasuke always seemed to rub it in the blondes face with his smug attitude. Naruto found a way to get back at the nerd though; being the most popular kid did have all the advantages. He just got everyone to hate the Uchiha, no one will even talk to him and if they do it is to jeer and beat him up. Smiling to himself Naruto grabbed a rubber band and flicked it at the said Uchiha.

"Disgusting freak" Naruto smirked as the small boy flinched.

The whole class was watching the scenario happen, and started to bombard the raven with either rubber band, spit balls and scrunched up paper. This pleased the football star greatly knowing people enjoy watching the brunette suffer.

However there was one person who didn't like what the blonde was doing. Neji Hyuuga

Couldn't understand why everyone had it in for the Uchiha, sure he was a nerd, but that was no reason for the constant torment. The extraordinary beautiful raven always felt sorry for the boy; he also felt ashamed, because even though he doesn't join in on being mean to Sasuke, he sure doesn't help him either. Neji turned to face the blonde again and gave the evilest glare he could muster up.

"Naruto leave Sasuke alone, he hasn't done anything to you today." Neji glared deepened at Naruto. Naruto turned to face said raven.

"So he deserves everything he gets."

"Why?"

"Because he's a dork Neji, how many times do we have to go over this?"

Neji gave a frustrated growl. "Oh and that makes it all okay does it?"

Naruto was beginning to get annoyed at his friend; they always have to go through this. Naruto and his friends couldn't understand why Neji would even consider the lowlifes feelings, but that was Neji for you, too kind hearted.

"Neji it isn't our fault he's a rude and obnoxious little runt. People have tried to talk to him, but he thinks he's too good for anyone. I'm only putting him in his place."

"By getting everyone to hate, taunt and beat him up. Naruto no one deserves that, not even Uchiha. Why don't you give the kid a break?"

Naruto was beginning to lose his patience even more; he hated it when Neji started bitching about how he was wrong about Uchiha. Naruto knew he was one hundred per cent right and nobody was going to change the blonde's mind.

"Neji I'm sorry, but I'm only teaching Uchiha a lesson in respect."

"Naruto you're not fucking god of the school. Look Naruto can't you just give Sasuke a chance?"

"Ha I'll give him a chance when hell freezes over."

Naruto decided it was best to just ignore Neji and continue on with his game with everyone else. The blonde began to throw more stuff the raven's way. The blonde knew the teacher wouldn't do anything about it; they never do.

Neji gave one last glare at the blonde before looking pitifully in Sasuke's direction. He just wished he could help the Uchiha in some way. Sighing Neji continued with his math work, as everyone else was hurting the Uchiha. 'I will help you out Sasuke if it's the last thing I do.' Was the last thought on Neji's mind, before focusing back on his worksheet.

Sasuke walked into the English classroom, where the very handsome English teacher Kakashi Hatake was sitting on his desk reading his porn book. Kakashi was what you call a mysterious person. He was always late for his lessons and when he was present he always had his mask and porn book with him. Kakashi was known of being the most perverted teacher in the whole school, and often flattered girls. Even though it was common knowledge he was gay and had a thing for Iruka Umino.

"Oh Sasuke, how are you?" Kakashi asked without even glancing away from his book

"I'm fine." Sasuke smiled.

Kakashi was the only teacher to ever truly take any notice of Sasuke. Sasuke for lack of a better word was a genius. It was because of him that Kakashi got the idea to start up a tutoring program. For Sasuke tutoring was the only source of happiness in his life. It was the only time people were willing to talk to him, without making mean comments. He was grateful for it. Sasuke jumped at the chance to become tutor when Kakashi asked him. People still gave him dirty looks while teaching them though they never said anything, probably scared that the raven would fail them on purpose.

Kakashi gave the teenager a smile, the silver haired teacher knew how horrible the school bullied him and it wasn't even just the students. Kakashi really liked the Uchiha and thought if people actually got to know him then they would like him to. He also knew about the mask the raven wore every day.

"That's good."

"Kakashi is there any tutoring jobs available?"

Kakashi smile turned into a smirk. 'Oh yes there is, but not one you're going to like Sasuke.' Kakashi thought.

"Oh yes in fact one has come up this year especially for you."

"Who do I have to tutor then?"

"Well Naruto Uzumaki is having trouble….."

"No fucking way."

Sasuke hated Naruto he was the cause of most his pain. It was Naruto who had the whole school hate him for reasons unknown; and now no one would talk to him unless they were beating the shit out of him. It was all Naruto's fault every time he sported a black eye or a few cracked ribs. Sasuke knew one thing he might not be able to get the blond back but he sure wasn't going to help him.

"Sasuke don't swear and you have to do it."

"No I fucking don't."

"Sasuke language, now Naruto is struggling with English and science the…. "

"So?"

"Two subjects you excel in." Kakashi replied completely ignoring the raven

"What is your point to this Mr Hatake?" Sasuke was getting rather annoyed. 'Why the heck was he telling me all this, because there is no way in hell am I ever going to tutor that idiot.'

"And you will tutor Mr Uzumaki in those subjects."

"Like I said before NO, NO, NO I will not tutor him. Why don't you get Hinata to do it?"

Hinata Hyuuga was one of the other tutors and also Neji's cousin. Hinata is a shy girl and stutters a lot, but one of the few people that hardly gave Sasuke any trouble. Kakashi at that moment put his porn book down, and now had his full attention on Sasuke.

"Because Sasuke, Hinata won't be able to concentrate on the lesson plan. You know how she gets when she's around Naruto, she is his biggest fan."

It was true Hinata was Naruto's biggest fan; she can't get within ten feet off him without blushing, and going more red than usual. Last year she even made Naruto shaped cookies, she's that obsessed. Fiddling with his ugly glasses Sasuke thought of the other tutor Shikamaru Nara.

"Okay so not Hinata. What about Shikamaru?"

Kakashi gave Sasuke an amused look, the raven knew why.

"Shikamaru plays on the team, and he's also one of Naruto's best friends he could let him cheat."

Shikamaru was one of Naruto's best friends and also a part of the Kyuubi's, but unlike the rest of the team he was extremely intelligent. The pretty raven usually had no trouble with Shikamaru; he wasn't nice to him, but he wasn't horrible to him either. Sasuke felt a sudden realization within the pit of his stomach. He was the only tutor left. He felt like he couldn't breathe, his breath was caught in his throat. There was no way out. Unless…

"Kakashi, why don't you do it?" Sasuke had his fingers crossed in hope.

"Hm…no can't do that, too busy."

Was he for real? All he does all day is gawp at Iruka or have his nose in that fucking porn book and that was including when he was teaching English. Kakashi knew he was being mean because he could tutor Naruto himself, but this was all part of his excellent plan.

"No Sasuke it has to be you. Listen Naruto Uzumaki is the star of this school."

"I know don't remind me."

"He is the reason our school is on top. He is the one who won our first game in years."  
Kakashi had a serious look in his eye.

"I know you don't like him Sasuke." 'That was an understatement I can't stand the sight of him.'

"And he treats you like dirt, but the school is depending on you." 'Ha I wish he treated me like dirt, because he treats it better than me.'

"Why should I do anything for the school, all they do is pick on me."

Kakashi just gave Sasuke a pitied look, 'I hate that look it makes me feel weak.' Kakashi walked towards Sasuke and place a hand on the lonely teens shoulder.

"Listen Sasuke I would hate to resort to blackmail but…if you don't do the tutoring then you will have to do Gym instead, and I hear its dodge ball season. So will you do the tutoring?"

Sasuke felt tears build up in his eyes. He couldn't believe he was so stupid, he thought Kakashi cared for him, but as usual he's taking Uzumaki's side; just like everyone else.

"Okay" Sasuke muttered as he rushed out the classroom.

Sasuke ran into the nearest toilets. When he was secured in a stall he began to cry freely, this was his life no one to care about him, no one to love him. He just wished that someone anyone would be his friend, he wished for it every night. The raven knew it was false hope, as he took his overly large glasses off to wipe the tears away, no one wants a reject like him no one.

After Sasuke left the silver haired man was feeling rather guilty. Remember its part of the plan. 'God I hope this works.' After thinking that Kakashi began to make his way to the teacher's lounge to spy on Iruka.

Naruto walked around the corner thinking about what Neji said. 'There's no way am I giving that nobody a chance.' Coming out of his thoughts he spotted one of his mates from the team, Kiba.

"Hey Kiba man what's up?"

The tattooed faced man smirked at him. "Oh nothing, but something awesome happened to me this morning."

"Hm what happened?" The blonde said with interest

"Well you know the school's most unwanted Sasuke Uchiha?"

Naruto face began to get a dark aura around it that happened every time someone mentioned the book worm.

"Yeah who doesn't? So?"

The brunette smirk widened even further, and Naruto knew instantly he was going to like what he was going to hear.

"Well the little brat thought he could back talk me." At this Naruto gave a low growl.

"But I sure as hell put the little runt back into his place…I made him apologize and if that wasn't enough I took his money. The baby was probably crying once I left." Kiba chuckled and Naruto joined in.

"Good one Kiba, I wish I was there. No worries, there is plenty of time for me to have my fun with him."

Kiba gave his friend a look and instantly knew that he was planning something, but knew the blonde will only talk of his plan when ready. Naruto was glad Kiba didn't press on about the matter. They started talking about other random things instead. Kiba is one of the blonde's closest friend along with; Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Neji, Gaara, Shino, Sai and Kankurou. He also has a few girls that are close friends Ino, Sakura and Tenten. Naruto also gets along alright with Gaara's and Kankuro's older sister Temari, also Shikamaru's love interest. The conversation was cut short by a loud voice through the inter-com.

"WOULD NARUTO UZUMAKI PLEASE REPORT TO THE PRINCIPLES OFFICE I REPEAT WOULD NARUTO UZUMAKI REPORT TO THE PRINCIPLES OFFICE"

"I wonder what that's about; you better go and see man"

"Yeah your right Kiba, tell the others I'll see them at lunch"

"Okay will do man see ya"

Naruto grabbed his bag and headed to the principal's office. 'I hope I'm not in trouble.'

Principle Tsunade's office…

"Ah brat you're finally here"

"Shut up old hag I came as soon as I could"

Granny Tsunade was like a grandmother to him; yes she's fifty-four but looks twenty-eight. She is very cool and the only family that Naruto has got apart from Jiriya his godfather, and off course Iruka.

"Hm damn brat. How are you?"

Naruto sat down in one of the comfy chairs beside her desk.

"I'm fine looking forward to football season this year."

"Yes that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Listen to me Naruto your grades from last year have to be brought up or you're off the team"

Naruto immediately jumped up and knocked a few things from her desk over.

"WHAT YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

Naruto never felt so much rage in his life, 'they're thinking of kicking me off the football team. Me.' Naruto felt like hitting something anything.

"Don't shout brat, we're sorting out a tutor for you."

'A tutor that could only mean three people…oh god I hope it isn't Uchiha I don't know what I would do if I have to see his ugly face more than I have to.'

"Who is it?" please don't say Uchiha, please don't say Uchiha

"Sasuke Uchiha" DAMN the blonde was about to protest.

"No protesting the tutoring is going to happen. If you want to stay on the team, you have to bring your grades up. I'm sorry Naruto but all the schools are now having a new rule, if you want to stay on the team you have to get at least a C or above and you get straight F's"

Naruto glared at the blonde principal. It looks like he had no choice

"Fine I'll do the stupid tutoring. There happy?" Naruto folded his arms and huffed.

"Yes very. Now get out brat I have work to do."

Giving one last glare over his shoulder at her before slamming the door shut on his way out. 'Tutoring I could just about handle, but working with Uchiha...Maybe I can make this work to my advantage. Maybe I can really mess Uchiha up.' Naruto was beginning to think up an evil and cleaver plan that would have the raven broken for a long, long time.

**Okay there's chapter one.**

**Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Naruto blindly stormed down the hall to the cafeteria in a blind rage, kids who dared get in the way was instantly knocked over. The blonde was absolutely fuming, it was one thing that he had to go to tutoring session, but with Sasuke Uchiha that was just a complete nightmare. He didn't know if he could be kept from murdering the kid if he spent all that time with him.

Naruto barged into the cafeteria to find all his friends crowed around the large table under the window on the far end of the dining hall. The table only consisted of jocks and cheerleaders; only the cool allowed. Naruto marched over to the table and was pleased to receive warm welcomes from the cheerleaders. Naruto felt his face go red when one of the cheerleaders Tenten came up to him and kissed him on the cheek, he also had a smirk on his face.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Tenten's big brown eyes were shining with total concern for him.

"Hm I'm fine now you're here." Naruto admitted smugly.

"Oh well that's too bad I could have made you feel you know…better." With that Tenten brought her hand up to his thigh, which causes Naruto to moan slightly. It made Naruto nearly forget about his troubles with Uchiha. Tenten and him were just good friends but with benefits. Tenten was captain off the cheerleading squad and was very pretty; with her brown hair that was usually put up in two separate buns, she had the biggest brown eyes that you have ever seen and her skin was a light tan colour.

"Hey Naruto is it true you nearly got kicked of the football team" Gaara asked deadpanned as usual. Naruto's face instantly darkened.

"Yeah my grades have to come up, so I still might be off."

"What Naruto you can't be serious." Kiba bellowed slamming his fists down on the table with such force that it nearly broke in two. Naruto gave an exasperated sighs.

"Yeah I'm serious and that's not the worst. I have to get a tutor."

Shikamaru, who was just sleeping on the table a moment ago, instantly shoot up. The lazy but intelligent boy had a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. The tutoring Naruto was talking about could only be done by three people and since he knew nothing about it. It was down to two; Hinata Hyuuga and Sasuke Uchiha. The lazy teen hoped it wasn't Sasuke, who knows what would happen to him.

Shikamaru had to admit he felt sorry for Sasuke. The Uchiha was bullied tremendously and even though he understood why; Shikamaru thought he should at least deserve a friend but unfortunately no one would step forward. Shikamaru had to admit the raven intrigued him something chronic, he knew the raven wore a so called mask to hide his real face, but why? These were the questions he wanted answers too.

Shikamaru felt guilty when the whole football team beats Sasuke up well most of them; he off course doesn't but shamelessly was involved in some off the horrible name calling, Neji who is the only one to come to the defence of the Uchiha and off course Gaara who doesn't participates in most school activities. He's only on the football because of Neji and to make sure none of the football players' touch what's his. Shikamaru was really hoping it wasn't Sasuke because god knows what the others would do. Shikamaru decided to take a deep breath and ask.

"So who's going to tutor you then?" the pineapple styled haired boy knew his answer when Naruto's eyes narrowed then darkened.

"The biggest nerd in school, that's who's tutoring Me." the blonde yelled, waving his arms in the air dramatically.

"Why can't they get Shikamaru to do it?" Lee asked in confusion.

Naruto looked at the strange boy in question. Lee was the fastest on the team which helped a lot, he was also the weirdest, you see Lee idolized Maths tutor Might Gai. Lee even dressed and talked of youthfulness like him.

"They probably think he'll let me cheat. Aaaahhhh why does it have to be him? You know he'll probably fail me on purpose anyway." There was a hissing sound amongst his friends.

Naruto suddenly felt thin arms grip him tight. He looked to his left to find a pink haired, green-eyed girl hugging him. Her name was Sakura she was on the foxes cheerleading squad; she was very pretty although she did have a big forehead. Sakura was also Lee's girlfriend, but she and Naruto have had a few flings in the past.

"I can't believe they would make our poor Naruto work with someone like…him." Her face was twisted in disgust.

Naruto smiled at the girl. "Well believe it babe because they are."

"Why don't they just get Shikamaru to do it?" Chouji mumbled with a mouth full of food.

"I don't know, maybe because they think because he's my friend he'll help me cheat. Which I just said don't you listen" Naruto stood up and began pacing.

"No." with that Chouji continued eating.

Naruto turned around to face the rest of his friends.

"You guys I don't know what to do." Naruto shared. "If I fail this year I will definitely be kicked off the team, and football and off course you guys are the only reasons I come to school, if it gets taken away….I just don't know what I'm gonna do."

"We'll figure it out man. We could always threaten the nerd if it comes to it. It's not like it's anything new anyway." Lee replied.

"Thanks lee." Lee smiled and nodded.

"Wait what about that other tutor, you know Neji's cousin. What's her name? Umm…Yeah that's it Hinata." Naruto turned his head to face the voice. The Voice belong to a very pale boy with black hair and eyes, he was also carrying some pencils and paper in his hands.

"Sai you are a genius." Sai gave Naruto a smile, who returned it.

"Neji" Naruto shouted as he rushed over to the pretty teen. Neji, who was just ignoring the whole scenario moments ago, looked up at the determined blonde.

"Yes what is it Naruto?" Neji beckoned.

"Well I just thought off a great idea…." *cough, cough* "I mean Sai thought of a great idea."

"Yes?"

"Well you see….. I really, really a thousand times really don't want to work with that nerd so….."

"So come on spit it out." Neji knew where this was going and was getting rather annoyed.

"So can you ask Hinata to tutor me instead?" Naruto finally got out.

Neji was thoughtful for a moment, did he really want to change the circumstances of things. He knew how much Naruto and Sasuke hated each other. He also knew that this could be an opportunity to help the broken teen. This could be a way for Naruto and Sasuke to be friends; it was a long shot but not a completely insane one. Neji never understood why Naruto hated Sasuke so much. He was always a bowl full of sunshine around everyone else. Neji always thought the Uchiha was hiding something….something big, what with the disguise he wore. Yes Neji knew when he saw fake glasses and make-up a mile off. Neji came to a decision that he was not going to ask Hinata, and besides it wouldn't matter if he did ask, the school picked Sasuke so there was no changing their minds.

"I'm sorry Naruto but I can't" Neji replied calmly.

"WHAT? WHY CAN'T YOU?" Naruto roared as he jumped up, sending his chair crashing to the floor; with a resounding bang. Neji locked eyes with the blonde, who had an angry look on his face. Neji let out a sigh and looked away.

"Naruto even if I wanted to, I can't. The teachers were the ones who signed Uchiha to you." Neji began to explain

"Yeah but…" Naruto began, but Neji held a hand to his face.

"No buts Naruto. Look the teachers pick the tutor that is necessary for the student. Shikamaru is your best friend so he's definitely out of the equation and Hinata….well she has a huge crush on you. You remember last year with the cookies?" Naruto gave him a look and suddenly looked downwards. He remembered the cookies; they were in the shape of his head. The whole thing was kinda cute but embarrassing all the same.

"Oh yeah…I remember. It looks like I have no choice then." Naruto's eyes narrowed as he said this.

"I'm sorry I mentioned it man." Sai said in sympathy.

Naruto looked at him and smiled. "No it's alright Sai. At least you were trying to help….unlike some" Naruto remarked glaring at Neji. Neji just gave a sigh and was about to give Naruto a piece of his mind, but his boyfriend had beaten him to the punch.

"Hey back off Uzumaki. It's not Neji's fault you have to work with the biggest loser in school, it's yours." Gaara's turquoise eyes were blaring with anger. Naruto was glaring at Gaara just as hard.

"Now wait a min…" Naruto began

"No you wait a minute. Don't blame anyone else for your problems like I said it's no one's fault but yours. You were the one to put your homework off and off."

"Yeah but he had football practise." Kiba thundered eyes blazing.

Gaara smirked at the tattooed faced teen. "Oh really then how come everyone else managed to do it, even you." He pointed a finger at Kiba. His smirk grew when Kiba remained quiet. He turned back to face Naruto.

"Naruto Look I'm sorry I'm sounding harsh but someone has to say it. You have to take responsibility for your own actions. Now I know you don't want Uchiha tutoring you, but you don't have a choice."

"He's right Naruto, you don't" Lee sighed with Sakura on his arm.

"Naruto if you get kicked off the team then we'll lose." Lee continued.

"You have to suck it up man for the team…and the school." Shikamaru encouraged.

Naruto looked down at his feet. He knew they were right, but he really didn't want to. Naruto turned to face all his friends.

"Okay guys I will do it." Kiba went up to the blonde and patted him on the back. "But I still think Uchiha will do all the work wrong. We need to make sure he doesn't. I have a plan….."

The team gathered around Naruto to hear off the plan.

Sasuke was sitting in history class with Asuma. Other kids were giving him dirty looks. He was used to it but these were even darker and sinister as before. He was actually scared of what they were planning to do. Sasuke knew they all probably heard he was going to tutor Uzumaki. They probably thought he would do the work wrong. That wasn't the case because even though he hated Uzumaki he loved tutoring, so he would do all the work right. He didn't want to lose the only good thing he had in life. Sasuke felt the urge to stand up to the class and tell them to stop giving him a hard time about it, but knew that would make it ten times worse. Sasuke decided to ignore them and get on with his work.

All through the lesson he couldn't concentrate. People kept sending him notes warning him to watch out. That wasn't anything new he always had to watch his back. The raven couldn't help but be more worried though. He knew that after he got outside the classroom the other students were going to ambush him. He just wished they would be gentle with him. He knew that would not be the case. This was going to hurt like it never hurt before. Sasuke sighed and adjusted his glasses as they fell across his nose.

The bell for the next lesson rang and the scraping off chairs could be heard across the classroom. The raven slowly got out of his seat and limply headed for the door. A feeling of terror fell upon the raven as he saw a large group of menacing looking kids waiting outside by the door. One grabbed him and shoved him up against the wall. Sasuke gritted his teeth in pain as his back hit the wall hard.

"Alright loser, we all heard you were tutoring Uzumaki." Sasuke glared at the boy.

"Yes what's it to you?" The teen smirked and let go off him.

"Nothing really but it is to the football team and they will be seeing you after school." The pretty raven was shocked.

"But I thought you were…." The group chuckled. "No we're just the messengers"

The group began to walk away but not before saying. "Oh and Uchiha don't try to run away from them because they'll just get you again tomorrow, and they might not be as nice. So you think twice before you run off okay." With that the group departed.

Sasuke was shocked that they didn't do anything but warn him. He was however scared. The football team was coming after him after school. He thought of skipping the rest of the day, but remembered the warning he had received. Sasuke knew that it would be ten times worse if he put it off until tomorrow. He was lucky to get a warning. Sasuke decided that it was safer to just have the confrontation after school that evening; he slowly walked to his next class off the day.

Sasuke walked slowly to the exit of the school, nervously looking around. He knew they'll be waiting by the front entrance or around the corner, most likely the latter. Sasuke knew he had to face them now otherwise who knows what they would do to him in the morning. The raven quickened his pace. He wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible. Turning the corner he saw most of the football player except Neji, the red headed one Gaara and Shikamaru. Gulping he started to move closer to the group until he was standing right in front of them.

"Hey Uchiha" Sasuke flinched at the coldness of the voice but nevertheless turned to face the quarterback.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke by his collar of his shirt and brought his face close to his. Naruto's breath was tickling Sasuke's ear as Sasuke turned his head away.

"Listen Uchiha unfortunately for me you have to tutor me." The grip on Sasuke shirt tightened. Sasuke felt his glasses slide down his nose.

"Well we are here to make sure you do a good job." Naruto snarled. He then turned to his friends and too Sasuke's horror they were holding baseball bats. Naruto looked at Sasuke and a smug look crossed his handsome face as the raven stared in horror.

"Oh don't worry Sasuke these aren't for you…yet." Naruto had to hold back a laugh at the frightened look that spread across Sasuke's face. Naruto beckoned Kiba over who stepped forward with a malicious grin on his face.

"Now loser we have some business with you to intend too." Kiba was swinging the bat intimidatingly through the air. Sasuke watched it with paralyzing eyes. He didn't want to get beaten up this badly.

"W-what do you want to…"

Sasuke was cut off suddenly by a baseball bat that smacked down just in front of him; the raven gave a frightened yelp and jumped backwards. Sasuke was so preoccupied that he didn't realize Naruto had let go of his shirt and grabbed the baseball bat from Lee's hands. Sasuke glasses were almost of his nose so he pushed them back up.

"I didn't say you could talk." The blonde sneered

"But…"

Naruto grabbed the terrified teen again. "That was just a warning. I told you not to talk. I don't need to hear your whiny voice I just need you to listen. You will tutor me to your best ability. You will make sure I pass with at least a C. you will tutor me when and where I see fit. Do you understand me?" When Sasuke didn't say anything the blonde gave a frustrated growl, and throw Sasuke into the wall with such force his teeth rattled.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's chin and made him look into his eyes. The raven was shocked and scared to see nothing but hatred and something else he couldn't quite put his finger on. Sasuke nodded and Naruto smirked.

"Well you'd better, because you see if I fail, I get kicked of the team."

Sasuke just stood there with the same terrified look, but the look soon turned into pent up anger. 'Who does he think he is? I will not stand for this.' After all they have done to me why should I care if he gets kicked off the team. Sasuke decided he was going to stop being such a coward and stand up for himself once in his miserable life. The teenage raven stood up straight and with all the courage he could muster, he glared daggers at the blonde.

"So what, like I care if you get kicked off the fucking football team."

Blind rage filled Naruto as he grabbed the geek's neck. Sasuke cried out in intense pain as his back collided with the wall. He glasses completely fell down his nose to the floor with a clattering sound. He could still see, but knew he had to buy a new pair when he heard Naruto step on them. Sasuke felt his air supply being cut off as the grip around his neck tightened. Naruto brought his face closer to Sasuke's and hissed in his face.

"Listen you disgusting freak, don't try my patience. You will make sure I do well otherwise." Naruto brought his knee up and smashed it hard in the smaller boy's stomach. Sasuke gave a muffled yell, since Naruto's hand was still around his neck. Naruto let go and Sasuke, who fell to the floor, withering in absolute agony.

"I—I d-don't need t-to h-help you." Sasuke stuttered in complete pain. The raven refused to be intimidated by anyone, least of all these idiots. He looked up determinedly at the blonde, who was smirking down at him. This made Sasuke a little nervous, at least when Naruto was mad he knew he was in for a beating, but when the blonde was calm and smirking then that was a deadly combination.

"Well I guess he's right guys. He doesn't have to help us."

"WHAT ARE YOU SERIOUS NARUTO?" Kiba roared outraged, but quickly stepped back and smirked when Naruto gave him a wink.

"Yeah I mean it's totally his choice." The blonde continued.

The group all began to nod. "Yeah you're right if the freak doesn't want to help you then there's nothing we could do." Shino exclaimed a football member who loved to play with bugs and had his face nearly completely covered with sunglasses and a high collar.

"Well except make his life even more hell than it already is." Sai sneered into the raven's face.

Sasuke looked up and narrowed his eyed. "Oh like you haven't already." Sasuke tried to get up but was knocked down by Naruto. The blonde crouched down and whispered in the brunette's ear.

"Oh but we can. You think we can only make the school hate you. No we can make the whole town hate you."

"No you can't you don't own people you know."

"Hm maybe not but we are the first team to win something in ten years. Do you think they want to let go off that."

"I don't care."

"Oh but you will." Suddenly Naruto grabbed the gelled filled black locks hard. Sasuke clenched his teeth in pain.

"You should care. Alright geek I'm gonna give you your choices. You will do the tutoring and you will do it good, because if you don't like I said I will make your life twice as bad. Understand?"

Sasuke just glared back which caused the hand in his hair to tighten, causing the raven to hiss in unbearable pain.

"I don't have a choice anyway. I have to tutor you, but I'm not going to do a good job because you are making me. I'm doing it because I like the job and I won't get fired because off the likes of you." Naruto sneered at the raven.

"I don't care as long as you do a good job and help me." He released the grip on the hair. "We will do it at your house tomorrow. I have football practise first so I will be around about five." Sasuke just nodded as Naruto got up and began walking away with his friends.

"Dude, are you serious you're just going to let him get way with talking to you like that."

"No, off course I'm not. What do you take me for?" With that Naruto began to think dark thoughts on what he was going to do.

The raven breathed a sigh of relieve when the footballers retreated. He pushed himself off the ground and began to walk home. His whole body ached, but he had worse.

When he came to the lonely looking house he couldn't help but shiver. Sasuke knew Itachi wouldn't be home as pure usual. Sasuke couldn't help but think what Naruto had said to him about the town. They would hate him and he didn't want that. He had enough people hating him.

The lonely teen walked inside and instantly came face to face with the last photo his family took. The picture was taken when he was four. He remembered the day it was taken it was one of those rare days when his father was actually kind to him.

Sasuke sighed his father never really liked him, it was always Itachi. Sasuke always tried to please their father without any results. He remembers the day when he really found out that his father hated him. He was five years old.

**Flashback**

_Sasuke was five and begged his brother to take him to the beach. Itachi was thirteen and already in high school and had a lot of homework to do. Sasuke still managed to twist his arm. Itachi knew their father would be mad but thought his little brother deserved a good day out. Itachi knew that the younger felt a bit off resentment towards him, not that he could blame him._

_Their mother was alright. She loved Sasuke and made sure he was alright, but turned a blind eye to her husband's ignorance toward her youngest son. Their father completely ignored Sasuke he thought he wasn't good enough._

_Sasuke and Itachi were building sandcastles when Itachi noticed his brother's sad look._

"_What is wrong little brother?" Itachi asked with concern laced in his voice._

"_No nothing I'm fine." Sasuke had a smile on his face. Itachi's voice was always cold and emotionless, but he let his feelings show around Sasuke, which made the raven smile._

_Itachi grabbed Sasuke and turned him to face him. "I know when you are lying come on foolish little brother tell me." Sasuke knew he couldn't hide anything from his big bro._

"_Okay. Can I ask you a question?"_

"_Off course go ahead." Itachi nodded his head to instigate that it was okay._

"_Well why does father hate me so much?" Sasuke fidgeted nervously with the material of his t-shirt._

_Itachi looked shocked and frowned at the question. He knew why there father acted like he did towards Sasuke. It was because he wasn't as good as himself, but Itachi knew that Sasuke was very talented, their father just didn't want to acknowledge it. In fact the whole family didn't. The whole Uchiha clan usually mocked Sasuke for being weaker than his older brother._

"_Sasuke…Father doesn't hate you. He just is…..very foolish." Sasuke looked away from his big brother. He knew he was lying._

"_Forget father Sasuke let's just enjoy this day as much as we can okay." Sasuke smiled. "Okay big brother. What shall we do now?"_

_Itachi got a devious look in his eyes and quickly grabbed Sasuke to tickle him. The raven was laughing so hard telling Itachi to stop. Itachi after the ticking match threw Sasuke into the water. Sasuke got his own back by pulling him in the water with him._

_They got home around about six laughing and soaking wet from the sea, little did they know their night was going to get a lot worse. Fugaku was standing in the front entrance with his arms cross and a furious look and his face._

"_And where the hell have you been?" Fugaku addressed Itachi, completely ignoring Sasuke. Itachi's eyes filled with rage for a second as he stared at the hurt look that crossed his little brother's face._

"_I was with Sasuke father." That was when Fugaku noticed Sasuke there. He gave Sasuke a disgusted look and looked away._

"_You would choose that worthless brat over your studies." Sasuke looked down in shame which made Itachi even madder._

"_Father he is not worthless he is your other son, my brother." Fugaku began laughing at this._

"_Ha that was the funniest thing I've ever heard. He might be my son biologically but that was just a drunken mistake." Sasuke felt tears coming to his eyes. Itachi eyes flashed with anger._

"_And what I ask is wrong with him father?"_

"_Well for instance he isn't as smart as you."_

"_He's five years old and plus he gets all A's and…"_

"_No he got one B like I said the worthless brat can't do anything right. No wonder he doesn't have any friends." Sasuke couldn't hold the tears in anymore and felt them slide down his cheeks._

"_So that was just one B."_

"_Yeah and when you were his age you got straight A+'s."_

"_Why don't you give Sasuke a chance huh?" Fugaku looked at his oldest son as if he grew two heads._

"_I will when the little shit shows he is worth my time until then I will class him as a nobody." Sasuke let out a sob. Itachi looked at him concerned. Fugaku looked disgusted._

"_Oh great he's even crying. Ha you never cried once Itachi." Itachi glared at him._

"_How do you know? It's not like you watch me 24/7 no your too busy being superior to everyone else."_

"_How dare you. I will not have blatant disrespect in my house." Fugaku roared as he smacked Itachi across the mouth. Itachi just stood there without the slightest bit of emotion on his face._

"_Then don't talk about my little brother like that and then I won't." Fugaku looked at Itachi shocked. _

"_You would choose this worthless piece of shit over your own family." That was when Itachi really lost it. He grabbed his father by the scruff of his clothes and leaned in close to his face._

"_Now you listen here Sasuke is my little brother and more family than you'll ever be. I said it once before if you ever say things like that about my brother than I will not be responsible for my actions." He let go off his father and turned to face Sasuke. "Come on little brother let's go watch that movie you wanted."_

_Sasuke perked up a bit when Itachi said that. "Yeah come on." Sasuke ran into the house without a backward glance at this father. Itachi followed with one last warning glance at his father._

_Fugaku stood there in complete shock and anger. 'How dare he? This was all Sasuke fault and he was going to pay dearly for it tonight. No one tries to take way his most precious and valuable thing. Oh yes Fugaku was going to make sure Sasuke would know not to mess with him again. Fugaku began plotting his revenge against his youngest son._

**End flashback**

Sasuke sighed. He never really gotten over the fact his father hated him. He always tried to impress him. No matter how much his father abused him he still tried to gain his love or at least his acceptance. Setting the picture down he walked into the kitchen to make himself a snack.

Walking upstairs he took his broken glasses of and threw them on the bed. Luckily for him only the wire bit was broken and not the lens, so there easy to repair. He put some better clothes on in truth he hated wearing those baggy clothes, but felt like he didn't have a choice. He didn't want that sort of attention.

After taking away his disguise he went down stairs to watch some television. It calmed him down to pretend he was one off the characters in the movies or shows. That he was cool with a loving family and tons off friends. He was about to relax when he heard a voice which sent shivers down the youths back.

"Well hello Sasuke it's been a while. You ready to play our little game."

To be continued.

**Okay there it is chapter two. Just so people don't get confused I put a list of the characters ages underneath. (Not all of them just mainly the teens)**

**Sasuke-15 (born 23rd July)-10th grade**

**Naruto-15/16 (born 10th October)-10th grade**

**Kiba-15-(born 7th July)-10th grade**

**Shino-15(born 23rd January)-10th grade**

**Hinata-15/16 (born 27th December)-10th grade**

**Shikamaru-15/16-(born 22nd September)-10th grade**

**Chouji-15-(born 1st may)-10th grade**

**Ino-15/16-(born 23rd September)-10th grade**

**Lee-16/17-(born 27th November)-11th grade**

**Neji-16-(born 3rd July)-11th grade**

**Tenten-16-(9th march)-11th grade**

**Sai-16/17-(25th November)-11th grade**

**Sakura-15-(28th march)-10th grade**

**Gaara-16-(19th January)-11th grade**

**Kankurou-17-(15th may)-12th grade**

**Temari-19-(23rd august)**

**Itachi-23-(9th June)**

**I hope I got the birthdays and the grades right if I haven't could you please tell me. Itachi's and Gaara's ages are a bit older to make it fit in with the story**

**Authors note: I want to thank everyone who voted and I finally got the story figured out.**

**The next chapter will have abuse and rape (maybe). Tell me if you want more of the story.**

**I like review but flames are welcome as long as there flames that can help me make my work better. I do not except flames that they don't like OOC's and what not. Don't like them don't read them.**

**Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

**A/N: Hey everybody I would like to thank you for your reviews on chapter one and two. You people rock. This chapter for all of you thank you.**

**Warnings: child molestation, Child abuse and Lemons. That's about it if you don't like don't read those bits. I will warn you before that bit comes on otherwise enjoy the story.**

_Previously on the last chapter:_

_After taking away his disguise he went down stairs to watch some television. It calmed him down to pretend he was one off the characters in the movies or shows. That he was cool with a loving family and tons off friends. He was about to relax when he heard a voice which sent shivers down the youths back._

_"Well hello Sasuke it's been a while. You ready to play our little game."_

Chapter three

The man started approaching the terrified teen. He had an evil smirk on his very pale face, which was rather a very sickly green colour that resembled a snake. Long black hair fell into cold golden eyes, making his face look even darker and more sinister.

"O-Orochimaru" Sasuke stuttered still backing away from the slowly approaching man.

"Well hello Sasuke. Are you please to see me"

Sasuke had fear in his dark brown eyes; he tried to hide the fact, but wasn't doing a very good job. He couldn't believe the one man he hated the most in the world was back. He thought he died that night of the Uchiha Massacre. He still didn't know what happened that night he just came home and found the whole place burning down, only Itachi and he were the only survivors.

Sasuke didn't understand it, but he knew one thing he wished it had been anyone other than Orochimaru who came back from the dead. Even his father, the man made his life a living hell since he was five years old. He remembered the first day he meet Orochimaru; because that was the day his father announced his true hatred for him and became truly abusive.

**Flashback**

_Sasuke was helping to set the table for dinner. They were having a special guest from his father's work. He wasn't very excited he knew what the man would be like; he wouldn't even know who he was. Fugaku never stopped talking about his precious son Itachi, but never gave any indication that he had another son. Whenever Fugaku brought his employee's over they were always  
surprised to see Sasuke._

_"Sasuke sweetie have you finished setting the table?" Mikoto voice called from the kitchen._

_"Yes mom I'm done" Sasuke called._

_Mikoto appeared in the door way with a smile on her lips. She went over to her youngest and lightly gave him a kiss on the head, he tried to smile back but couldn't, it was then that Mikoto knew there was something wrong with her son._

_"Thank you so much honey. Sasuke are you alright?" Sasuke didn't say anything, but suddenly found the floor very interesting._

_"Sasuke Sweetie you can tell me"_

_In truth she knew what was wrong and she hated it. Her baby thought his daddy hated him and that's how it seemed. She even tried talking to Fugaku to no avail. He was one stubborn man; he even went as far as saying Sasuke was only a mistake. Mikoto never thought that in fact she thought Sasuke was a blessing in disguise. He was defiantly her favourite son not that she didn't love Itachi, because she did. He just seemed to cold hearted and Sasuke was so warm  
hearted and loving._

_"I'm sorry mom I'm just not looking forward to another one of father's employees coming over. You know what's going to happen they're gonna come over and not know who I am It always happens that way"_

_Sasuke felt tears come to his eyes, but quickly wiped them away. He didn't mind crying in front of his mother, because that's the only time he felt like he could cry. His father was due to walk through that door any minute though, and if he caught him he'll be punished like there was no tomorrow. Fugaku hated it when Sasuke cried last time that happened he was sent to his room  
without dinner all day. Luckily for him his wonderful brother snuck up some food for him to eat._

_"I'm sorry honey" she gave him a comforting hug._

_She knew there was nothing she could say. She hated how her husband played favourites. Sasuke melted into the hug with a smile on his face. He could always count on his mother. Itachi entered the room to see the exchange between mother and son. He thought highly of his mother and loved her. She was a real parent; loving, kind and caring. Itachi knew his mother preferred Sasuke over him and he wasn't bitter about that, because he knew she still loved him too. Fugaku on the other hand praised one son and ignored the other it made him sick to his stomach._

_He also wasn't looking forward to seeing one of his dad's colleagues. He hated how they would be all over him asking about school and what not. He felt like he was a tool put on display. What he hated most is that they wouldn't even know who Sasuke was, that really pissed him off to no end. His little brother was important too. Mikoto and Sasuke pulled away from their hug and glanced at the silent Uchiha watching them like a hawk in the doorway. They both gave him a warm smile, he returned the gesture it was only a fleeting smile, but both mother and son saw it._

_Sasuke was glad he at least had two people who cared for him; however, he still wanted some acknowledgment from his father, even if it's just a little. Sasuke knew Itachi will always be his father's favourite he gotten over that a while ago, but he still wished his father loved him._

_"Hey foolish little brother how are you?"_

_Sasuke scowled a little from being called foolish. It was a childish thing, but he didn't like people calling him foolish. He's told Itachi this millions of times, but of course Itachi doesn't listen to a word he says._

_"Hmmmmm"_

_"You must not worry about it so much, just completely ignore them too that's what I do anyway"_

_"But Big brother they never ignore you"_

_"I know, but I sure as hell ignore them. Sasuke do you really care what father's employee's think of you?"_

_"No I care what father thinks" Sasuke said this in a very low voice, but Itachi heard and decided to end the conversation._

_Mikoto, who was watching the scene unfold before her, thought it best to tell the boys to get ready for dinner._

_"Boys why don't you go upstairs and get ready, your father will be here soon and you know how he gets when you're not on time for anything"_

_"Yes mom" "yes mother" they replied together._

_They went upstairs to get ready. Sasuke came down about half an hour later dressed in a black suit with a blue tie. Father only accepted best wear when having company over. Itachi came down ten minutes later wearing the same sort of suit but with a red tie._

_"You're looking handsome this evening" Sasuke smiled. Itachi always knew how to make him feel good about himself._

_"Thank you Itachi, you—"Sasuke was cut off by the slam of the front door and his father's voice calling out. Sasuke and Itachi instantly went into the foyer to meet their new guest._

_"I'm home"_

_Mikoto was the first one to reach her husband. She gave him a hug and kiss._

_"Hey honey, have a good day at work?" he smiled at her and gave her a kiss back. He sure did love his wife. She was both beautiful and smart. He knew he was lucky when he met her and even more lucky when she agreed to marry him._

_"Yeah it was okay. Are you set up for dinner?"_

_"Yes. Oh this must be your new employee you were talking about?" Mikoto just noticed the man who was standing silently next to her husband. He had long black hair and a very pale face. Mikoto had to admit she didn't like the look of this man. He had a creepy appeal about him and his eyes were like looking into a never ending sea of black, even though his eyes were golden._

_"Yes this is Orochimaru" Orochimaru stepped forward and grasped her hand and gave it a brief kiss._

_"Nice to meet you" he said politely._

_Mikoto smiled politely and nodded, but pulled her hand away. Sasuke and Itachi entered the room and greeted their guest too. Itachi stared at the man long and hard. He had a feeling about this man a bad feeling. Sasuke on the other hand was noticing the look on the pale stranger's face that he kept giving him. He couldn't identify the look, but he knew he didn't like it one bit it sent shivers down his spine._

_**Skip to dinner**_

_The family was eating dinner silently. Fugaku never liked much conversation at the dinner table, mainly because he usually had a hard day of work and just wanted to relax. Fugaku had a surprise for the family he was going to let Orochimaru live with them. The man lost his job and home when the company he worked for fired him for his insanity. Fugaku never really cared if his workers were in their right mind as long as they did a good job all was fine. Orochimaru was one of the best top scientists this country has ever seen, but no one wants to work with an insane person so they say. When Fugaku hired him he offered for him to stay at his house for a price that is. Orochimaru instead of getting paid he gets shelter, food and other accessories he might need, it was all fair and Orochimaru seem happy with the arrangement so all was good. The only problem now was telling his family, he didn't know how they were going to take the news._

_Sasuke was sitting in-between his mother and the Orochimaru guy. They were seated at the normal dining table since they only had one guest; they only use the very long table for parties or when family and friends come over. Sasuke was trying to use his fork in his right hand which was hard since he was left handed. Fugaku always believed that people should be born right handed and even if a person was left handed should learn to do things with their right._

_Sasuke finally got the hang of it when he felt a hand on his thigh. He looked up to see Orochimaru smirking at him while his hand travels further up to rest on the waistband of his trousers. Sasuke quickly tried to grab the hand and push it away, but Orochimaru grabbed the small hand and leaned in close to  
Sasuke ear._

_"Oh no you don't my little raven this is just the beginning unless you want it to be worse I suggest you learn to corporate"_

_With that he undid the button on Sasuke trousers and unzipped the zipper and dipped his hands in. With the table cloth being so long Sasuke's bottom half was completely covered by the table cloth. Sasuke didn't like what was happening, but couldn't stop it he was too scared. He became even more terrified when the cold and clammy hand went into his boxers and grabbed his member. He couldn't help but squirm the hold was rough and it became worse when he began stroking him. He began to squirm even more. Orochimaru was getting annoyed with the constant moving and grip the member in his hands harder making Sasuke whimper a bit._

_"Stop that moving this instant just act natural you don't want to arouse suspicion. I mean you don't want to get in trouble do you?"_

_Orochimaru smirked as Sasuke instantly stopped moving and continued to eat his dinner while Orochimaru was molesting him under the table. Sasuke's family was oblivious to what was going on under the table. It wasn't their fault they were too busy eating their dinner and it wasn't like they could see under the table any way. Fugaku was just about finished with his meal and noticed  
everyone else was nearly finished as well so decided to announce his surprise to his family._

_"Okay, listen up everyone. I have something very important to say" Everyone fell silent, but Orochimaru's hand continued doing things to Sasuke under the table. The boy could feel himself getting hard, but he didn't know why. All he knew was that he didn't like what was happening to him._

_"Orochimaru here is going to be living with us instead of getting paid for working at my company. It is all agreed and he will be treated as part of the family." Fugaku stopped to look at Orochimaru._

_"That means there are rules Orochimaru that you have to stick too. We accept nothing but perfection. We each have a role to play and I expect you to follow the guidelines and rules to a tee "Fugaku stopped to take a breath while looking around._

_"Anyway here are the rules. Dinner will be at seven o'clock sharp, if you're not on time you don't eat that goes for anyone on this table except me of course since I'm the one paying for the food. The only time I will make an exception is if it's something that couldn't be avoided. Then I'll think it over. Rule number two: this house is to be kept clean at all cost I don't care that we have a maid. I believe that you're responsible for your own mess, and if that mess is not cleaned up right away the punishment is cleaning the whole house from top to bottom"_

_Sasuke remembered that rule most, because a couple of months ago that was him cleaning the whole house from top to bottom. It took him hours and by the time he had finished he was so exhausted that he fell asleep and missed dinner, so he went to bed hungry._

_"There are more rules, but you will get to know them as you go along. Now are there any questions?"_

_Fugaku looked around and first rested his eyes on his beautiful wife. He knew she was mad he could see it in her eyes. She didn't like it when he did something without her consent. It wasn't like he did it on purpose just sometimes the offer was too good to pass up._

_"So sweetie what do you think?"_

_"I don't know I'll see how it goes, but I wish you of told me beforehand"_

_"I know and I feel really bad"_

_"Next time just notify me before you do something like this"_

_"Okay I will"_

_Mikoto knew she couldn't argue with Fugaku anyway it was forbidden in the Uchiha family. Women had to obey their husbands no matter what. It is considered rude and demeaning not to. Women wasn't even allowed to work sure there were some women who did, but it was rare and they were most likely disowned by the family._

_Fugaku smiled he knew his wife wouldn't argue against him it wasn't allowed. Uchiha's believe the wife should agree with the husband no matter what. Next Fugaku looked to his oldest son who was staring blankly back at him. Fugaku knew he wasn't going to have trouble with Itachi since he probably didn't care._

_Fugaku hated the way he couldn't grasp what Itachi was thinking. He did try to make him into the perfect son. As a result Itachi became cold hearted so Fugaku thought. Fugaku was really proud of Itachi's cool attitude against everything, but he wished he could understand his son a bit more._

_Fugaku was wrong underneath Itachi's cool façade he was fuming. He couldn't understand how his father could just invite this man to live with them. They didn't even know the man and his father have only just hired him a week ago. Itachi didn't want some random stranger in his house and he didn't trust this guy one bit, there was just something about him that made Itachi stay on his  
guard. He didn't know what it was but he sure as hell he was going to find out, even if it kills him.  
Fugaku was still staring at his son who was now staring at the pale man across from him. Fugaku cleared his throat and decided to ask what his oldest son thought._

_"So Itachi son what do you think?"_

_"Hn" was all Itachi said Fugaku wasn't expecting an answer, which made Fugaku smirk. He loved it when no one questioned him. Itachi didn't bother saying what he thinks not because he's scared of his father. His father was simply not going to change his mind about this, despite what everyone else thought. His father was too obsessed with money and power._

_Lastly was Fugaku's youngest son Sasuke. Fugaku looked at his youngest. He was also looking back at his father. Fugaku turned his head in disgust he didn't need an answer from his useless youngest son. Fugaku watched as Sasuke looked away heartbroken that he didn't care about him. Fugaku knew what his youngest wanted he wanted him be proud of him and love him like a father should._

_Fugaku had a secret he actually loved and was proud of his youngest. He had so much will power. He admired how Sasuke would never give up and he was only five years old. Fugaku saw Sasuke as a better Uchiha than any of them, even him. He was kind hearted, but strong. He was smart for a five year old; even though Fugaku says he's dumb to his face._

_Fugaku knew he was abusive and neglectful of his youngest son, but that was because he didn't like the feeling he gets when he was around Sasuke. He knew what that feeling was, it was something they call fatherly love, but Uchiha's don't love. The truth was he was jealous of Sasuke. Itachi and Mikoto both loved and adored him in a way that he could never have. He was jealous of his power of will, but mostly he was jealous of how much he loved him. Fugaku adored his youngest son, but wanted the feeling to go away. He was an Uchiha and Uchiha's don't have fatherly sort of feelings. With Itachi he was proud, but never thought of him as more than a tool._

_Fugaku also had so much power over Sasuke and he enjoyed it the boy would do anything he asked of him. He did enjoy that Sasuke would do as he is told to get in his good books. He loved Sasuke, but the power has gone to his head. Fugaku was going to give Sasuke his punishment for what he caused earlier. Fugaku believed that the constant punishments and neglect were making Sasuke stronger and they were. Fugaku was going to keep up with the abuse one, for Sasuke and two; he just loved it so much. He was a strange man he loved his son, but he loved tormenting him as well. He didn't say anything to Sasuke and went straight on to Orochimaru._

_"So are there any questions?"_

_Orochimaru smiled as he slipped his hand out of Sasuke's pants. Sasuke was glad and quickly did up his trousers as well. He hoped that would be a one-time thing, but from what Orochimaru said earlier that evening he knew it was false hope._

_"Where am I sleeping" was his only reply_

_"Oh your room will be across the hall where Sasuke sleeps on the third floor"_

_Sasuke felt himself stiffen when he realized now Orochimaru can do whatever he liked and no one would know. His room was on a different level from his parents and brother he was all alone.  
__**  
After dinner**__ –__**child abuse**_

_Fugaku was in his office and called his youngest son down for his punishment. Sasuke was a nervous wreck when he entered the dark office. Fugaku was sitting at his desk smirking at the boy._

_"Hello brat. You know why you're here?"_

_Sasuke nodded and watched as his father got up and walked over to him, placing a large hand on his small shoulder._

_"Alright as you know your behaviour has been terribly and you need to be punished for it. Now you are going to receive two punishments; One for taking Itachi away from his school work and two for making Itachi talk back to me."_

_Sasuke stared wide eyed at his father. He didn't deserve these punishments. Itachi had his own mind. He wasn't forced to disobey his father and plus Sasuke was a five year old and Itachi was thirteen like Itachi would listen to him even if he did._

_"Do you know what the punishments are going to be?"_

_Fugaku watched as his son shook his head. He gave a slight smirk and grabbed a thick belt from the desk. Sasuke's eyes widened even more in fear._

_"Now you are to get a total of thirty hits. Is that understood boy?"_

_Sasuke nodded._

_"Okay take your top off and face the other way"_

_Sasuke did as he was told and turned to face away from his father, bracing himself for the first blow. Fugaku brought the belt high above his head and brought it down on his son's pale back hard. Sasuke screamed as he felt the belt break his skin. Fugaku kept going and going until he did a total of thirty hits. Sasuke didn't stop screaming every time. He was sure his back was badly scarred or something._

_Sasuke felt his father turn him around to face him. Fugaku saw the tears in his son's eyes and felt guilty, but of course didn't show it. He needed to do this to make sure Sasuke obeys him and too make him stronger. Sasuke would thank him someday._

_"Now do you know why I had to punish you?"_

_Fugaku was pleased when Sasuke nodded. "Yes father I was very bad and it won't happen again"_

_"It better not or you'll get worse next time. Now head off to bed you have school in the morning"_

_Fugaku watched as his son fled the room without even a glance back. Fugaku sighed and sat down at his desk taking out a picture of his youngest when he was a baby. He brought this picture wherever he went. He wished he didn't love his youngest son then he wouldn't be so abusive. He hated the feeling and thought if he abused him and pretends to hate Sasuke then that would change how he felt. He just had to pray for his and Sasuke's sake that it would come to that otherwise they will both be in a great deal pain_

_**Sasuke's room – CHILD MOLESATION**_

_Sasuke was feeling pain from his father's punishment. He was hit with his father's belt a total of thirty times each strike being harder than the last. He was so sore and tired he just wanted to crawl into bed and go to sleep. He was about to close his eyes when he heard his bedroom door opening. He pretended to be asleep. Orochimaru crept across the room to the bed. He knew  
the kid was pretending to be asleep so decided to wake him up with a punch to the gut._

_"Wake up my little princess we have a lot to do"_

_"P-please…"_

_"No, no, no none of that and besides this will be fun…for me that is."_

_With that he grabbed on to the ravens' dark locks and forced him out of bed. Orochimaru looked at the beautiful boy in front of him. He was perfect; as soon as he saw him he just had to have him. All through dinner he was touching his lovely prize and had to keep the urge from going further. He just loved how the boy squirmed underneath his touch._

_"Now listen closely my little pet. I want you to take your clothes off"_

_Sasuke's eyes widened with this and refused to comply he was not going to do that. He didn't want to be naked in front of this man. Orochimaru became angry and backhanded him hard across the face; Sasuke brought his hand up to his reddening cheek._

_"Don't make me angry. You will do as I say now take off your clothes or I'll do it for you"_

_Sasuke instantly began to remove his clothes._

_"Do it slowly I want to saver this moment"_

_Sasuke complied and began to move his clothes slowly feeling lustful eyes on his body. He felt like crying, but wouldn't he was an Uchiha and Uchiha's don't cry. Once he was finish undressing Orochimaru came over to him and began to roam his hands around his small body. He turned him around so he could take a good look at Sasuke's small pale bum. He grabbed it and gave it a hard  
squeeze causing Sasuke to let out a small yelp, before being turned back around to face him. Sasuke didn't like the look in his eyes it was something so evil and cold and lustful even his dad never had that look. Sasuke could feel himself shivering as Orochimaru started to move his hand up and down Sasuke's body. Orochimaru decided he wanted more and brought his lips up to  
Sasuke's soft ones. The kiss was rough and demanding as Orochimaru tried to enter the warm cavern that was Sasuke's mouth, but Sasuke clenched his teeth shut refusing to let the slimy long tongue enter. Orochimaru pulled away and leaned in close to_

_"Open your mouth or I'll break every finger on your hand"_

_To prove his point he grabbed the small hand in his large one. He took the pinkie finger and began bending it back, not so far as to break it, but far enough to cause the little boy pain. Sasuke whimpered and opened his mouth. Orochimaru pressed his lips to Sasuke's again and quickly thrust his tongue in. He still had a grip on the tiny hand just in case he tried to bite or something._

_Orochimaru began to moan as he explored Sasuke's mouth it was so hot and welcoming. He began to thrust his tongue down the boy's throat making him choke every time. Sasuke was still trying to not let his tears fall, but it was getting harder and harder every time. Orochimaru moved down to his neck and began licking and biting him, leaving hickeys everywhere. He then moved down to the pink buds and began licking them tenderly before biting hard. Sasuke let out a tiny scream. Orochimaru just smirked and did the same to the other nipple. The pain was horrifying and it was just going to get worst. Sasuke hated the way Orochimaru's tongue slithered across his body like a snake, while his hands were groping his ass really hard. Orochimaru finally pulled away from the boy's body._

_"Okay brat on your knees"_

_Orochimaru punched Sasuke in the stomach when he didn't comply, making him fall to his knees. He undid the button and zipper to his trousers pulling them down. He grabbed a chunk of Sasuke's hair and put his face in his crotch._

_"Okay I want you to lick it nice and good and if you don't do what I say I'm gonna course you more pain. You understand me boy?" Sasuke nodded to terrified not to "Okay get started"_

_Sasuke moved so his mouth was level to the already hardening member and began to lick it slowly. Orochimaru let out a moan and told Sasuke to keep going. Sasuke felt tears brim at the corner of his eyes, dying to get out._

_"Take it all"_

_Sasuke began to slowly put his mouth on the member, licking the top slightly. Orochimaru getting impatient pushed Sasuke's head further down making him choke. When Orochimaru had all the member into the child's mouth he began thrusting in deep and hard, not letting Sasuke adjust as Orochimaru fucked his mouth making him choke every time. He finally came into Sasuke mouth and pulled out. Sasuke was about to spit the disgusting liquid out, but Orochimaru put a hand over his mouth._

_"Swallow it. All of it"_

_Sasuke swallowed the liquid quickly and had to force himself not to throw up. He became frightened when the evil man approached him again. He couldn't handle it if it went further. He might be five, but he knew all about sex and stuff, due to him reading more adult books then he should. Orochimaru grabbed Sasuke and threw him on the bed; he couldn't stop tears cruising down his cheeks._

_"Don't worry my little angel I'm not going to go that far yet. I still want to keep you sweet and innocent for a bit longer." Orochimaru licked the side of Sasuke's face making the small boy whimper._

_"Please j-just l-leave me alone"_

_"Sorry can't do that"_

_"W-why?"_

_"Because my sweet you belong to me. You are mine to do what I please with, and believe me I will do what I please most"_

_With that Orochimaru got off Sasuke and headed for the door._

_"Oh and you better not tell anyone about this, if you do I'll kidnap you and take you to a place where no one can find you and hurt you every minute of the day. Do you understand me?" Sasuke nodded, too scared to say anything._

_"Good I'll see you in the morning pleasant dreams princess" with that Orochimaru left a broken five year old on the bed shaking and shivering._

_Sasuke curled up into a fetal position and began to sob into his pillow. 'Why is this happening to me?' was his last thought before darkness took over and he fell into a fitful sleep._

_**End flashback**__  
_  
Sasuke shivered at the memory it got worse from there on. Sasuke glared at the man in front of him.

"Orochimaru what the fuck are you doing in my house"

"Well isn't it obvious I'm visiting you. Is that a crime?"

"Too me yeah"

"Well that's a shame because your so called wonderful brother asked me back to the company…..and move back in we'll be seeing a lot of each other again Sasuke"

Sasuke couldn't believe his ears 'No Itachi hates Orochimaru he wouldn't' the raven was trying to think why Itachi would do something like this. The company had some problems going, but they could get anyone so why did it have to be Orochimaru? Sometimes Sasuke wishes his brother would tell him what going on a bit more, around the house, work and his mind. Sasuke was pulled from his thoughts when a hand fell on his shoulder. Sasuke flinched and glared up at the man.

"Don't worry my sweet I can't do anything now I have a few takes to take care of, but be ready tonight because we're going to pick up where we left off"

With that he gave Sasuke a brief kiss on the lips and quickly roamed around his body, before turning and heading for the front door. The beautiful raven slid down the wall with tears in his eyes, could his day get any worse? First he has to tutor his worst enemy and main bully Naruto Uzumaki and now Orochimaru was back. His life sucked big time.

The cold Uchiha sat in his office across town. Itachi was doing some paper work before he headed home. He felt like his job was taking over his life. He even had to hire someone he hated with all his being. The only thing keeping him going in life was his beloved little brother. He loved his Sasuke more than anything in the world. The only time Itachi feels like he can smile(even though he does it quickly so no one sees) is when his little brother smiles. That hasn't happened a lot recently though. He knew Sasuke was getting bullied at school for the way he is dressing. He didn't understand how Sasuke could hide such beauty under that ugly façade.

Itachi also knew it wasn't just the bullies that were making Sasuke upset it was him too. It wasn't Sasuke's fault that he was completely ignoring him, it was him. Something he did two years ago that he could never forgive himself for.

**Okay there we go chapter three. Some off you might be confused with the Fugaku character. I believe Fugaku is a character that can't handle love especially if it's for his son's. He loves Sasuke but hates that he does making him an abusive parent to his youngest. Does that make sense? If it doesn't I'll explain more as the story goes along.**

**A/N: okay this is the hardest chapter I had to do since it was my very first abuse scene I've ever written so I would really appreciate reviews. Please no flames if you didn't like my story then stop reading it. I do accept people telling me off my mistakes because that makes you a better writer.**

**So review and I'll continue.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay here's another chapter sorry it took so long my computer is playing up and getting on my nerves. I did say on my note that I would put two chapters up but my laptop decided to work for once today and its saves me from typing this chapter up again.**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed and added to their alerts and favourites.**

**Happily psychotic: yes it is really sad and afraid there are still some bad times ahead for our favourite raven. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Burnlikeaflame: yep. And here's the update sorry it took so long. Thanks for your review**

**Uchihaheiress14: Thank you very much for your review.**

**D1bomtemp: yes Itachi will be playing big brother soon enough but he's going to get a kick up the ass first.**

**Alpharoyale: Thank you I'm glad you think I portrayed Fugaku right because he was the hardest**

Sasuke woke up his aching body lying in buckets of sweat; from the bad memories that haunted him the night before. He was so restless during the night, especially after Orochimaru's promised visit. Orochimaru made good on his promise to teach Sasuke a lesson. Sasuke remembered every punch and kick that was delivered to his small frame. The raven's body was full of cuts and bruises. The red outlining the purple and the yellow, like a haunted piece of artwork spread across his body. The one good thing about last night was that the snake man didn't touch him, just gave him a horribly painful beating. What surprised him was how fast Orochimaru took off usually he would stay all night to terrorize the teen. Orochimaru did make the terrify promise that they would pick up from where they left off, that meant more bruises and more pain to come. The thought really worried and scared him, because who knows what Orochimaru would do to him maybe even rape him for the first time and he didn't want that.

The one thing Sasuke was glad about was that Orochimaru still hadn't taken him. He touched him, forced to give him oral and even recorded a few of their "time" together, but surprisingly the pale snake man never raped him…yet. Sasuke hoped that Orochimaru wouldn't go that far, but he knew that it was just wishful thinking. He wanted his first time to be special as corny as that sounds. Sasuke sighed and pulled his tired, hurt and exhausted body out of his bed. He walked painfully slow to the en suite bathroom; every step he took was agonizing. He stumbled to the large misty mirror in front of him. He looked a mess; his eyes were red and puffy it was easily tell he was crying the night before. Luckily for Sasuke there was no bruises on his face, not that he was expecting them to be there. He knew Orochimaru would never target somewhere on his person that someone could see and raise suspicions.

Sasuke tuned the shower on as hot as it could go for his hurt body, and stepped in. The shower was nice and soothing on his skin, even though it did sting a little. The cold air hit him when he stepped out of the shower. Grabbing a nice fluffy towel to dry himself he then went straight to his wardrobe for his daily routine; from turning the beautiful boy he was to the ugly nerdy boy he pretended to be. He might have hated his façade and how it alienated him from everyone else, but it was better than the alternative. Once he was finished he headed downstairs. He hoped no one was in the kitchen he really didn't want to see anyone especially Itachi. He felt so angry with his brother for letting that monster back in the house, but in a way he knew it wasn't really Itachi's fault. He didn't really know what Orochimaru did to him, just that Sasuke hated the very ground the man walked on.

Sasuke also kept in mind that Itachi also hated the man to and probably only brought him back, because of his work and his work was very important. He was a CSI agent and went on many dangerous cases. Sometimes Sasuke hated the fact that his brother put his life on the line every day, not knowing if he was going to come back safely. He already lost his family he couldn't lose Itachi to even if he was a jack ass sometimes. Sasuke knew how much his brother enjoyed his job even though it got tough sometimes. The raven decided to give his older brother the benefit of the doubt for letting Orochimaru back into their lives. He was still angry that Itachi didn't consult him first, after all it was his house too, didn't he get a say at all? The beautiful raven took a deep breath and pushed the door to the kitchen open. God must have been on his side today as the kitchen was deserted. He sighed in relief and as quietly and quickly as possible grabbed some food and some money and headed out the front door.

Itachi was up to his eyes in paper work; another body was discovered last night and brought in. It was the third murder in three weeks and they still didn't have any leads. The only lead they did have was the fact that the victims fitted the same criteria; male, around 5'4-5'6, dark hair and eyes, that was all they had to go on, nothing that linked the victims together. So basically they had nothing to go on.

"Sir another body was discovered at Oakland's wood early this morning" the blue man that looked like a shark said. Itachi looked at him in frustration, his lips pursed in a thin line.

"Is the body already been examined Kisame"

"No not yet, we were just getting to that. We just thought you should know first."

"Thank you Kisame, alright go and take the body to Sasori for examination and bring me back the details"

"Yes boss" with that the shark man quickly hurried away.

When Kisame was out off shot Itachi leaned back in the chair a concentrated look was set like stone across his handsome face. He really wanted to catch this guy so he wouldn't hurt anyone else and he wasn't just talking about the murder victims, but also their devastated families. The main reason though was that these victims remained him too much of his little brother and he was scared that he could be next. He couldn't handle it if he lost the most important person in the world to him. He might of acted like he hated Sasuke sometimes, but that was just to protect him from the dangers that was his work.

There was also another reason he wanted to catch this guy. When he was younger he witness a murder or shall he say murders, but in his opinion was too young and weak to do anything to stop them. He never forgave himself, it was part of the reason he decided to join his dad's company and become the best detective he could. He didn't want to be put through that again. Itachi decided it was better to let the past be forgotten at the moment and concentrate on the case at hand. So spreading the files of the victims across his desk, he began working on trying to spot anything that could help him until Kisame got back.

Sasuke pushed his glasses further up his nose as he sat in math class listening to Gai's lecture on fractions in his unusual but usual Gai way. His teacher wanted to make sure that he reviewed fractions to everyone. They were going to be learning Quadratics and for that they had need perfect fraction skills. Sasuke sat there quite bored he already knew his stuff and was somewhat of a math genius; actually he was basically a genius in everything apart from Gym. The raven watched as Gai ordered five people in front of the class to demonstrate a better way to deal with fractions. He had to admit that this method was a lot easier to follow and a lot more interesting than writing on the board.

"Alright my class of youthfulness I have five students here which makes…..yes Miss Haruno?"

"A whole"

"That's correct. Okay what would happen if I take two students away…Sai?"

"You would be left with the fraction three over five."

"Correct again. Now can anyone add 3/6 and 6/7? Uchiha"

Sasuke sighed he knew he would be picked eventually he always was. He hated  
when he had to explain the problems in front of the whole class, because it meant people noticing him and making snide remarks.

"Yes but first you need to make sure the bottom numbers are the same….."

Sasuke began his long speech on adding fractions by the time he was done  
people were giving him dirty looks.

"What a nerd even I didn't know that and I'm pretty smart" The pink haired cheerleader mocked.

"I know Sakura wait until we tell Naruto he is going to have such a laugh" a  
brown haired girl replied. Sasuke knew that she was on the cheerleading squad  
but didn't know her name.

"I feel sorry for Naruto though having to be tutored by him"

"Yeah but he didn't have a choice. Come on Sakura let's go find the others"

Both giggling girls headed out the classroom leaving Sasuke alone with his thought. He hated those pompous girls. He was about to walk out the classroom when something that they said clicked. Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks 'Oh no I forgot I have to tutor Uzumaki tonight, just my luck, but what if Orochimaru comes home when I'm tutoring.  
Oh man what time was it that Uzumaki said he was coming around five or six. Oh  
god I can't remember.'

The bell echoed across the empty classroom signalling him to get to his next class. The pretty brunet had to sort out this mess he was currently in later. He grabbed his book bag ad headed to his next class.

Itachi was standing in the coroner's office looking at the body of the raven headed male. Sasori his red headed employee was standing next to him.

"Do you know who the boy was and how was he murdered?"

"Yes. Jouichi Michiwa, age 17. He was brutally beaten and then raped. The cause of death was strangulation you can see the marks on the neck."

"Do you have a time frame for me?"

The red head looked up and nodded.

"I would say around three am, according to the sheet he was found at eight thirty am at Oakland's wood and the temperature was over 60 degrees. The liver temp was taken once your guys arrived on the scene it's not perfect but it gives you a window of three am. Also Kisame confirmed that this young man had already had larva on him, but they were not developed that far. All in all your decedent here was killed sometime around three am."

"Thank you Sasori"

With that Itachi walked out of his office and into forensics to see if Konan and Orochimaru had found anything.

It was the end of the day and football practice had begun. Anko was defiantly training the boys hard; she never once gave them a break.

"COME ON, COME ON YOU GUYS CAN RUN FASTER THAN THAT. INUZUKA COME ON MOVE IT."

The boys were doing ten laps around the track. They were getting tried and sweaty by the time they had done the laps they were a stinking mess. Kiba and Naruto were lying on the grass panting heavily.

"Man that chick's crazy. If she had her way she'll properly make us do 100 laps."

Kiba panted and Naruto smiled.

"Tell me 'bout it. Did you just call our coach a chick? What you going for the older babes now?"

Kiba smirked at his long time best friend.

"Yeah I do and why not? I mean they're older which means they have more experience in the sex department."

Naruto gave a look to his friend.

"Hm maybe, but I prefer them without any experiences."

"You mean virgins?"

"Yeah them I mean they usually have no clue and they're so innocent and tight. If only I could fall in love with someone who was so pure and innocent and completely make them mine."

Naruto got a glassy and dreamy look in his eyes, then sighed and turned back to Kiba.

"But virgins don't exist much anymore. I mean people are doing it at the early age of eleven now, but that's just a stupid dream."

Kiba smacked Naruto on the arm.

"Come on man don't get too sappy on me. Come on we better go, don't you have  
tutoring with Uchiha"

Naruto groaned he had totally forgotten he had his first tutoring session with the biggest nerd going.

"Oh great first a hard practice and now I have to spend probably two hours of my time with that disgusting geek"

Kiba laughed a bark of a laugh.

"I don't know maybe you might become friends or maybe fall in love. Hey that's your virgin there. I mean what are the chances of someone wanting to fuck Uchiha; prostitutes probably won't go near him. There's your virgin."

Naruto laughed along with Kiba.

"I doubt that Kiba. The in love part, not the virgin part. There is no way on god's green earth that I would ever fall in love with Sasuke Uchiha. I mean we're enemies for god sake and come on look at me and look at him. He isn't exactly anything to look at is he?"

"Man look at your face. You do know I was joking right?"

Naruto gave him a smack upside the head.

"You're a bastard you know that."

"Yeah I know."

When it was time to depart both boys said their goodbyes. Kiba headed towards his house and Naruto to the Uchiha mansion.

'Man I hope I get through this in one piece or to put it better I hope I don't lose my temper and strangle the little shit. Oh well better get it over with.'

With that Naruto began to walk to the front door of the large house and knocked on the front door.

**Okay there's the next chapter I hope it's alright that it's shorter than other chapters. My brain kind of went dead when I did this due to my computer and personal problems.**

**If there's any questions just ask and I will post the answers in my next chapter which you'll be glad to know is almost complete and is full of Naru/Sasu. I also managed to find the perfect time to introduce Iruka and hopefully I will find a place to put some Kaka/Iru in.**

**More Akatsuki members on its way so I hope you like Akatsuki members but in a good way none of them are evil. Okay maybe a couple not telling who though. And just to make it clear Itachi owns all police departments from the FBI to The CSI but he only works for special victims and CSI. But special victims will be in it more since the case is sexually based.**

**Also why the murders haven't been mentioned in the school yet is because no one from there school had fall victim….yet**

**Have any questions idea's anything please Review me or even message me.**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**NO FLAMES**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

**Hey sorry about the long update, but because of the long wait I did an extra-long chapter and my next chapter is almost done as well.**

**I would first like to thank all you people who added me and their alerts and favourites so I must be doing something right with the story I hope, lol.**

**Thank you for the reviews as well.**

**TechnoAngelPrincess: Thank you for your review. Bullying can be like that, it's sad and horrible but true. I'm trying to make this story realistic as possible and hope it shows somewhat. They will work things out hopefully with the upcoming tragedy.**

**Akira Nishikawa: Thank you so much. I love reviews like this it makes you feel all good inside. Naruto is going to start to notice hopefully he will help and not make things worse.**

**Nitinha56: thank you and you have any more suggestions and anything like that I am glad to hear them. I try and write my stories to the readers entertainment if can. Well I never said it would be Sasuke's school football team. I haven't decided on that yet. My guess is as good as yours since I just go with the flow and see where it leads me. And they will see him without make-up in the next few chapters.**

**Cinderera: oh no every review counts. So thank you and I hope you like the rewritten version as well**

**Darkshadowarchfiend: thanks.**

**FoxyKasumi: I hope you still are and sorry for cutting it there and rewriting it but it had to be done, but like I said I hope you are still reading it and hopefully enjoying it as well.**

**Okay I finally found a place to introduce Iruka so that's good now just to find a place to have some KakaIru scenes. I hope you like that pairing.**

**Okay on with the story I hope you all enjoy.**

Naruto stared at the amazing view that was in front of his very blue eyes. There right in front of him stood a large and breath-taking house, that looked old fashioned but in a modern way. The house was white and black like one of those old Victorian houses but only bigger. The window pane had a diagonal criss-cross pattern on them. The front lawn looked spectacular with its greenest and perfectly trimmed grass and the rose bushes that held all different coloured roses. There was also a small fountain to the side. The blonde made his way up the large stone steps that lead to the smooth, polished wooden door and grabbed the golden brass hanger in shape of a lion's head and gently knocked on the door.

Naruto was jealous of the raven. It seemed like he had everything Naruto ever wanted a nice house, a real family, money and perfect grades. Naruto always thought that Sasuke thought he was better than everybody else, because most of the time he would just completely ignore people. This was one of the reasons Naruto hated the quiet book worm. He had to show Sasuke his place and what better way to do it than have the whole school hate him, and because he was popular everyone did just that, even the other nerds wouldn't go near him. Naruto looked at the house again and wished it was him living in that house with Iruka or his girlfriend/boyfriend.

It was no secret that the quarterback of Kyuubi high was BI, but in truth he preferred boys to girls. He never really grasps the concept of girls and sometimes thought he never will. Naruto was lucky that Kyuubi high didn't judge you on what gender you liked otherwise he would be down there with Sasuke Uchiha. No the school only judge by looks and he by no doubt was the hottest and handsome guy at the school. He wondered who the prettiest would be, but there were quite a few of hot girls and guys to take that title. But if he had to pick he would pick Neji. Running a hand through his unruly blonde locks, Naruto was brought out his thoughts when the front door opened revealing a usually scowling Uchiha.

Sasuke stood at the door with his usual scowl under the thick ugly glasses that he wore. He was wearing his usually thick baggy jumper and too baggy checkered pants. 'no wonder he's the dorkiest kid in our school' Naruto glared in disgust at the boy, before leaning back against the wall with his arms crossed and a smirk plastered across his handsome fetchers. This earned Naruto a glare from the stoic teen.

"What are you doing here?" was Sasuke's usual cold reply. Naruto pushed himself of the door frame and frowned at the raven.

"Don't tell me you forgot our tutoring sessions. I did say I will be around yours at this time"

Sasuke's eyes widened with the acknowledgement Naruto just said. He had totally forgotten about the tutoring even though he couldn't stop thinking about it all day. Maybe Orochimaru and his brother were on his mind more.

"No I didn't forget. Dobe" Naruto noticed Sasuke wasn't moving an inch and glared at the boy. 'What does he think we're going to study out here?'

"Well are you going to stand there and glare all day or are you gonna let me in? And who are you calling a Dobe, Teme?" The blonde replied. Sasuke glare intensified, but none the less moved to the side to let the blonde in.

"Hn"

Naruto gave Sasuke a smug look and made his way into the warmth of the house. When Naruto stepped in he was astonished. The house was even more beautiful on the inside. The foyer which they were standing in had creamy coloured walls; pictures littered the walls of paintings that looked to worth a small fortune each and some photos of the family. A staircase was placed in the middle of the room.

"Are you coming or what Dobe? Or do you want to do the work for an hour or two on the floor?"

"No I don't."

"This way than and make sure you don't touch anything. Things in this house are worth ten of you."

Naruto felt his face burn red with anger.

"SHUT UP TEME, NOT EVERYONE CAN BE A RICH SNOT LIKE YOU"

Naruto was breathing heavily when he finished his little rant. Naruto was glaring so hard at the teen that he felt like his eyes would pop into his eyes.

'I'm so going to get him back for this. I mean who does he think he is?' The blonde thought angrily to himself.

Oh he is so due for a beating tomorrow at school' Sasuke stared at the blonde through his thick, foggy glasses before turning on his heel.

"Whatever Dobe, just follow me into the living room. We will do the studies in there today"

With that Sasuke began walking to the living room. Naruto gave Sasuke a look and followed him into the living room. The raven motioned for Naruto to sit on the expensive looking black leather couch.

"Alright stay here, I have to go and get the books we need for the exercise we're doing."

Naruto nodded and the raven turned and left the room. When the raven was out of shot, the blonde stood up and made his way around the room. The room was decorated in dark red paint, a large family painting that had been painted for the family hung over the fire place. More family photos took over the wall. The carpet was a beige colour with a red rug to match the walls and a few ornaments.

The main fetcher Naruto liked the most was the large plasma screen TV that was fitted on the wall. Naruto sat back down when he notice the raven enter the room his arms full of books. The blonde looked in horror. 'We are not doing that much tonight' Naruto thought inside his head. Sasuke noticed the look the blonde was giving him and smirked.

"Don't worry we are not going to do all this in two hours, and anyway I don't think your small brain could handle all this work. Idiot"

Naruto's face turned beat red, his face scrunched up in anger.

"Look here you unwanted freak—"

Naruto took deep breaths to control his anger and lashing out there and then. He would deal with the little ** tomorrow with his friends at school. A look of sadness and loneliness flashed across the raven's face, but was gone before the blonde would notice. He didn't care that everyone in the school hated him or so he told himself. Pushing his large glasses up his nose Sasuke went and sat by the blonde and put the books on the glass coffee table.

"Alright let's get started. We will start with some English—"

Naruto nodded and the two got on with the tutoring. The tutoring went on for an hour before the front door slammed open and a very sickly pale man entered the room. The man was looking at Sasuke and Naruto in a strange way and Naruto could swear the man was glaring at him. Sasuke on the other hand had his eyes cast downwards. He didn't want to look at this man any more than he had to. He also knew he had some major explaining to do. He knew Orochimaru is getting the wrong idea of what is going on here. He is most likely to be punished either way tonight anyway. The raven couldn't help but shiver a little thinking about it.

Naruto's deep blue eyes were staring intently at the man who came into the room. Naruto couldn't help but get a bad vibe off the man and he did look extra creepy as well. The blonde also notice the raven stiffen beside him and looked curiously at the teenage boy. Sasuke wasn't looking at the newly arrived guy but at the carpet what seemed be in fear. He was also shaking slightly. Naruto turned his attention back to the newly arrived man, who was still staring at him. Naruto frowned when the man's face morphed into a smirk and turned to face the raven boy next to him.

"Well, well, well who is your little friend Sasuke?"

The raven boy finally looked up fear evident in his dark brown eyes.

"W-well h-he i-isn't my f-friend. I'm o-only h-helping him with t-tutoring"

The man smirked even more, knowing how much the boy was afraid of him. 'Oh this is going to be so fun' Orochimaru thought sadistically his smirk getting wider.

"Oh is that so, well then why don't you introduce us hm"

The raven looked to Naruto, who was still staring intently at the snake like man who had the evilest smirk painted on his face. Sasuke looked back at Naruto and began to introduce him to Orochimaru.

"Y-yes this is N-Naruto U-Uzumaki" and then Sasuke turned to the unusually quiet blonde "And this is O-Orochimaru" Sasuke stuttered.

Orochimaru made his way to Naruto and held out his hand for a hand shake, Naruto reluctantly took the hand that felt like he was holding ice it was so cold

"Nice to meet you Mr Uzumaki" The blonde nodded.

"Yeah you too Mr Orochimaru"

Orochimaru smirked and took one last look before heading out of the room. When the snake like man was gone the two felt like they could breathe. Naruto looked to the raven that was still shaking a little. Naruto felt something swell up inside his heart as he looked at the raven in concern, but remembered he hated the boy and pushed those feelings and thoughts to one side.

Sasuke was still standing there in what seemed to be shocked. He couldn't believe Orochimaru came in. He just had to hope he really believed it was tutoring and not something else. He also knew the man would ask about his façade, not that he would mind. He would prefer it if people didn't touch him and who would with this disguise. The teenager was brought out of his thoughts by a highly annoying voice.

"Are we gonna continue or not?" The blonde said impatiently. Sasuke turned to look at him and shook his head.

"No we can pick this up again from where we left off tomorrow at your place." Sasuke replied, still somewhat embarrassed that he was scared and was stuttering in front of the one person he hated the most. Naruto looked in horror he didn't want Sasuke to see his small crappy apartment. He didn't want Sasuke to rub it in his face that he had everything and he didn't.

"No it has to be here um Iruka is usually busy with work and what not and he doesn't like to be disturbed" The blonde lied. Sasuke gave the blonde a suspicious look.

"Doesn't Mr Umino work at the school?"

"Yes he does what I mean is that he needs to grade papers and assessments." Sasuke nodded in understanding.

"Okay then, come here around the same time tomorrow then we will go in my room this time so there will be no interruptions." Naruto nodded.

"Okay I'll guess I'll you tomorrow then"

Sasuke nodded fidgeting with the thick sleeve of his overly baggy jumper, that's when Naruto saw it a dark purple bruise surrounding his wrist and it looked brand new .He was going to inquire where the raven got such a bruise, but thought against it and heading out the door instead. Sasuke breathed a sigh of relive when the blonde closed the door behind him. He hoped Naruto didn't notice anything out of the ordinary otherwise it would be around school the next day, and he couldn't handle more agro of the student body on top of what they already dish out and Orochimaru.

Sasuke grabbed the books that were spread across the table and headed up to his room with them.

When Naruto reached the bottom step he took a glance back at the house and couldn't help but realize how dark it had become. He shivered at the thought of that creepy weird guy Orochimaru and felt sorry that he had left the Uchiha in there with him. 'What am I thinking' Naruto mentally cursed himself. 'I hate Uchiha why would I care that he might get hurt' shaking the thoughts out of his head Naruto headed home. There was only one thing he could do he had to get Sasuke to trust him enough to tell him. He knew it wouldn't be easy but no one deserved to be abused even Uchiha and he wasn't going to just stand back and watch.

Naruto walked into the small two bedroom apartment that he shared with Iruka.

The brunet man was cooking something that smelled delicious.

"Umm something smells great Iruka. What are you cooking?" Iruka smiled at the blonde before turning back to the boiling pot.

"Ramen I thought I'd treat you for going through with your tutoring with Sasuke." Naruto beamed at Iruka. He loved ramen it was his favourite especially pork Ramen.

"I'm so proud of you Naruto."

"Thanks Iruka. I did for the team and for you. I would do anything for you guys even put up with Uchiha for a few weeks believe it."

It was Iruka's turn to smile. The boy certainly had changed a lot from the first time he met him in the orphanage. Naruto used to get picked on all the time in school and the foster home by the kids and adults. But despite this Naruto was a very loving and energetic little boy who always forgave the other kids for their mean behaviour or the adults neglect. But even though Naruto smiled constantly you could still see the sadness and anger in his eyes. Iruka always wanted to always go over and just comfort the kid. He did try talking to the people looking after him to no avail. He was furious at the situation he couldn't do anything about.

One day Iruka decided to approach the kid after the kid's daily beating by the hands of the other kids at the home. Iruka noticed that the boy was skin and bones and looked like he hadn't eaten in days. So he decided to treat the kid to a nice cheap meal. Iruka didn't have much money back then, still doesn't, so he took him for some ramen. Ramen soon became the blonde's favourite, what being the first decent meal he had in a long time. Iruka kept on seeing the blonde after that, taking him out for meals and trips to the park. He finally decided to adopt Naruto when he was seven since he was old enough to do so.

Iruka knew that even though Naruto is a lot happier now living with him and having lots of friends. He still felt like there was something missing. The brunet teacher felt a bit insecure with the fact that he wasn't Naruto real father and knew Naruto always wanted to know his real one. He knew Naruto loved him as he loved him but he also knew that there was this emptiness in Naruto. Iruka wanted to help the blonde with his problem, but knew he was basically helpless. It was one of those things Naruto had to find or figure out on his own. He just hoped the right person would come along and fill that void.

Iruka came back to his senses by Naruto loud and desperate voice. Iruka turned around to look at the blonde who was so close and jumping exciting that you'd think he had to use the bathroom.

"Iruka is it ready yet I'm starving" Moaned the blonde.

Iruka rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smile. Naruto had so much energy. It was no wonder everybody loved him.

"It will be ready when it's ready Naruto. Why don't you go and watch some TV while you're waiting"

Naruto's face lit up and rushed over to the worn looking couch. There wasn't much on so he just flipped through the channels until he came to the news. It was about the serial rapist killer, who was targeting a certain type of boy. Naruto shivered thinking of all the kids in his school that fitted that description. The murders were also quite close the area and he worried that someone; maybe even a friend could be next. It scared him. Naruto turned the TV off, not wanting to watch the news anymore. He went into the kitchen to check if the food was ready. He was relieved to see Iruka dishing it up because he was starving. He hadn't had anything since lunch.

"Great it's finally done because I'm starving"

Iruka looked up and smiled at Naruto. The blonde had so much energy and a never ending stomach.

"Yes it's done Naruto and you're always starving. Seriously Naruto I haven't seen anyone eat so much. Where the heck do you put it all?"

Naruto laughed and winked at the brunet.

"Well what can I say; it's a talent I have I guess." It was Iruka's turn to laugh and roll his eyes.

"Alright we better eat before all this goes cold and to waste."

"And we wouldn't want that."

With that they both sat down and dug into their meal. Iruka was watching Naruto who was staring into space. It was very rare that Naruto would sit still or stop talking for a long period of time. Iruka decided to ask what was on the blonde's mind.

"Naruto are you ok? You seem sort of out of it." Naruto looked up at his foster father and gave a weary smile.

"Yeah I'm fine I'm just thinking about all of the rapes and murders that have been going on around or near the area recently."

"You shouldn't be thinking about it Naruto."

"How can I when it's getting closer and closer to our area? What if it's someone we know that's next?"

Iruka didn't know how to respond. To tell the truth he was just as scared but didn't want to show it in front of Naruto, not because he was ashamed to be scared in front of a kid, but because if he was scared then Naruto would be scared. Naruto saw him as a fearless man but some things you couldn't help but be scared of.

"Why don't we change the subject? How's the tutoring going?"

Naruto looked up and smirked at Iruka. 'Great topic change'

"Well it's going better than I expected. He's still an ass hole though." Iruka frowned at the Naruto's language.

"Naruto! That is no way to speak about someone." The blonde shrugged his shoulders in response at Iruka's disapproving tone.

"Well the kid wasn't that bad today I suppose. I still hate him though. He thinks he's so much better than everybody else. It just make so angry how he just ignores and looks down on everyone."

"Naruto are you sure Sasuke hasn't got problems of his own?"

"Yeah right"

Naruto knew Iruka could be telling the truth and with the way that Orochimaru guy was staring at him and the bruises on his wrist it wouldn't surprise him. But he didn't want to admit that maybe the nerdy raven wasn't so bad after all.

"Look Iruka Sasuke and I hate each other that's all it's ever going to be. There's been too much bad blood between us for it to go away." Iruka gave a small sigh before staring at Naruto again.

"You could try or at least give the poor kid a break. You do go too far sometimes Naruto, and I didn't raise you that way either." Naruto huffed and folded his arms.

"Neji said the same thing and I know you didn't Iruka but-" Naruto was cut off by Iruka

"Well Neji is right Naruto, maybe you should think on what kind of person you want to be, because when I see you bullying Uchiha. That's not the son I can be proud off. Just think about it ok."

Naruto nodded as Iruka gathered up the empty dishes that was scattered across the table.

Naruto sat there in silence thinking about what Iruka said. He knew Iruka and Neji were right he did take things too far with Uchiha. The kid deserved some things that were dished out on him, but others….

The blonde was also thinking about the creep Orochimaru and how he was looking at Sasuke and the bruises that littered his wrist. Naruto was sure that if Uchiha is being abused then the bruising probably got worse under his clothing. The blonde actually wanted to help the nerdy boy, which was surprising to him since how much he loathed the boy. There was one thing though he didn't know how to go about it. One it wasn't like Sasuke would admit that he was being abused especially to him and two he had no proof.

Sasuke sat in his room reading the entire works of Shakespeare when he heard the door open. He watched carefully as Orochimaru came into the room with an evil smirk on his snake like face. Sasuke tried to ignore him by continuing to read his book, but the book was harshly ripped from his pale hands by the cold hearted man. Orochimaru brought his cold hand up to brush against Sasuke's smooth cheek. The boy flinched from the cold hands and the fear that was swelling up from within him. He tried to be brave by locking his eyes with the snakes, but the look Orochimaru gave him scared him even more. It was a look of pure and utter evil.

"It looks like you've been a very bad boy princess."

The man's voice was cold and harsh as he hissed in the poor boy's face spraying pieces of spit on it.

"I-I d-don't k-know w-what you are t-talking a-about."

The raven stuttered. He was looking anywhere but at the snake like man in front of him. Orochimaru glared at the boy and forcefully grabbed Sasuke's chin in a bruising grip, which made the raven scrunch his face up in pain, and forced him to look into his eyes. Orochimaru was ecstatic to see the evident fear in his eyes.

"Don't lie to me princess, you know exactly what I mean."

"I-I r-really d-don't p-ple-" He was cut off by the strengthening hold from Orochimaru grip as the man squeezed harder on his face.

"Naruto Uzumaki, ring any bells for you. Now I want to know what was going on between you and this kid and I want the truth."

"We w-were o-only s-studying. I-I p-promise" Sasuke shivered even more when Orochimaru cold eyes turned into slits.

"Studying? Do you take me for a fool boy? I know exactly what you were doing with him spreading your legs like the little slut you are."

Sasuke began to tremble, tears forming at his eyes from hearing such cruel words being said.

"N-no i-I wasn't i-I s-swear."

"I don't believe you."

"P-please y-you're h-hurting m-me." Sasuke couldn't help the tears that made their way down his smooth pale cheeks. Orochimaru smirked at the crying boy and leaned in close to his ear.

"You think I'm hurting you now princess, you haven't begun to feel what real pain is but here let me show you."

Orochimaru let go of the boy's face and punched him in the stomach hard, the raven fall to his knees clutching his stomach when the blows began to rain on his fragile and small body. Orochimaru didn't stop his onslaught at all through Sasuke's cries of pain in fact that was a beautiful sound to him, and he wanted to hear more. The blows continued to rain down getting harsher and crueller with every hit. Sasuke cried out in pain as he heard some of his ribs snap when Orochimaru kicked him in the torso. He couldn't help the whimpering sounds that came shamelessly from his mouth. He was just in so much pain and wanted it to be over.

Orochimaru stopped the beating to admire his handy work. Sasuke was lying in the middle of the room curled up in a tiny ball, shaking and crying. He was bloody and bruised.

"Get up and come here."

Sasuke began to get up on his two trembling legs and walked over slowly, wincing with every painful step that he took, to the man that made his life a living nightmare.

Orochimaru smirked as the whimpering boy stood in front of him. The man grabbed onto the boy's neck and threw him against the wall hard. Sasuke banged his head and felt blood rundown the back of his head from the harsh blow. He could feel himself getting dizzy and close to blacking out.

"Now I'm gonna ask you one more time princess and this time I want the truth understand?"

Sasuke nodded. He wanted so badly to get out of the man's grip that was suffocating him, but it was no use the strong hold on him and the previous beating prevented him from doing so.

"I-I-I a-a-am t-telling t-the t-truth I-I-I a-am o-o-only t-tutoring h-him. I-I-I d-d-don't e-even w-want t-to, i-i-I c-can't s-stand h-him a-and t-the f-feelings m-m-mutual."

Orochimaru gazed into Sasuke's dark orbs to see if there were any signs of lying, when he found none he loosened his grip on the raven's neck, but didn't let go.

"Let's say I believe you. What on earth would make this boy hate you?"

The raven hung his face in shame, thinking about all the humiliation he's been put through just because of his façade and that was due to the very person in front of him.

"I-Its t-the w-way I-I l-look. H-he t-thinks –I-'m ugly and n-nerdy."

Orochimaru frowned at Sasuke for a moments not realizing what he was on about. The boy maybe nerdy but ugly no change then he remembered the look Sasuke had on when he walked through the door earlier, and he couldn't help but think that Naruto was right. But why would the boy hide such beauty under the ugly disguise was beyond him and he couldn't care less as long as no one touched his Sasuke, then everything would be alright.

"Hm I guess I believe you but I want you to stay away from that boy."

Sasuke grasped in complete shock and horror when hearing this. He couldn't do that; the school would have his head if he turned around and told Naruto to basically get lost. He would be even more bullied than he already was, if that was possible, they probably try for suicide this time.

"NO"

Sasuke clapped a hand over his mouth in shock from what he just did, scared of knowing what was coming and he was right. Orochimaru stood there in utmost shock for a moment before his face forming into a sneer and began to make his way to the backing up raven.

"What did you say bitch?" He backhanded the shivering boy across the face.

"N-n-n-nothing, I-I-I—"

The raven was cut off by a hard slap to the face; his head swung to the side from the impact of the blow. He brought his hand to clutch the side of his face in agony.

"Oh really because it sounded like you just said no and I didn't give you permission to disobey me did I whore."

Orochimaru snarled. Sasuke shook his head trying to keep the tears that were threatening to fall down in.

"I-I-I-I r-r-really d-d-didn't m-mean t-t-to, it j-just s-s-slipped o-out. I-I-I'm s-s-sorry."

"Oh it just slipped out did it." Sasuke nodded his head.

"Ok then tell me my precious why can't you stop tutoring that boy." Sasuke took a deep breathe to calm his nerves.

"U-U-Uzumaki i-is t-the c-captain o-of t-the football t-team t-their s-star p-player, b-but he's f-failing s-some o-of h-his c-classes a-and needs e-extra l-lesson's. I-I-I h-have t-to d-do i-it." Sasuke waited for Orochimaru to speak

"Why can't someone else tutor him? Why does it have to be you?"

"I-I-I d-d-d-don't know. I-I-I-I t-tried t-to g-get o-out o-of i-it b-but Mr H-Hatake t-told m-me I-I-I h-had t-to d-do i-it." Sasuke took a deep breath and continued. " P-p-please O-O-Orochimaru let m-me c-continue t-to t-tutor h-him i-I d-don't w-want t-the s-school t-to hate me a-any m-more t-than t-they a-already d-do." Orochimaru smirked at the boy.

"That's not my problem princess, now I will let the sessions continue but if I find out that there is more than studying going on then."

He moved forward and grabbed a chunk of Sasuke midnight black hair and pulled his face close to his own.

"I will not hesitate to hurt you and kill him and I will make you watch as I end his life."

Sasuke just nodded. He knew the man was telling the truth. He wouldn't think twice about killing Naruto. Orochimaru smirked he had Sasuke right where he wanted him and he was going to show the boy who he belonged to.

"Good I'm glad we're on the same page." He stopped in midsentence to whisper in the raven's ear nibbling on it a bit.

"I'm going to make one thing clear to you princess, you belong to me. I own you, your body. Your mind and your soul all belongs to me and I'll be damned if some stupid teenage boy takes it away from me."

RING, RING, RING

Orochimaru paused from what he was saying and pulled out his cell phone to see who was on the other end. It was Itachi so he took the call.

"Hello. Yeah. Now? Yeah I'll be right there. Bye."

Orochimaru turned his attention back to Sasuke. He was still gripping the raven's hair and turned back to face him. Sasuke looked at Orochimaru with curiosity in his dark eyes, wondering who was on the phone.

"That was your brother they discovered another body and I have to go down there. It looks like this is your lucky day but mark my words we will continue from where we left off some other time. You know it's a good thing you do have that disguise on otherwise you could be the next victim. I hear the guy goes after guys like you."

With that Orochimaru dropped Sasuke on the carpeted floor. The raven landed unceremoniously on the floor. He sat up and watched Orochimaru make his way to the open door. Sasuke watched as the man turned around before heading out an evil glint in his golden eyes.

"Well I guess I will see you later princess and remember what I told you."

The man finally turned around and left slamming the door behind him. Sasuke let out a breath that he'd been holding. He got up his body shaking tremendously. He wanted to just lie down and sleep. He was tired, exhausted and sore all over. Sasuke didn't bother to change into his pyjamas. He just got into his bed and cried himself into a fitful sleep, hoping tomorrow would bring a better day, but knew that was false hope.

Itachi stood over the newly discovered body of a teenage boy. They still didn't have any idea who the boy was since the boy was beaten beyond recognition. The body also held no ID on it either so he told Kisame to go down and get some DNA from the lab. Itachi moved away from the body and went into his office to think. The case was becoming a game of cat and mouse and the cat was losing. This man was smart and was always one step ahead of him.

He needed to step up his game which was one of the reasons he hired Orochimaru. The man was a great scientist that was true, but he had a cunning and observant mind. He could read people like an open book. You had to be really good at hiding your true self for him to get it wrong. Itachi still hated the man and only hired him, because they needed his mind but Itachi was keeping a very close eye on him. He didn't trust him as far as he could throw him. He still believed he was involved with what happened to his family a few years back, the very thing that still haunts his dreams every night and occupies his mind nearly every waking moment of the day.

Itachi was pulled from his thoughts when the door creaked open and Orochimaru popped his head through. Itachi gave him a reproachful look before beckoning him to come in. Orochimaru came forward to stand in front of Itachi's desk, a questioning look bestowed on his snake like face.

"You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes thank you for coming on your day off Orochimaru." The man nodded.

"It's fine."

The truth was though Orochimaru was furious from having his precious time interrupted with his darling Sasuke.

"So what did you want to see me about it sounded important?"

"Oh yes. There's been another body discovered not far from the outskirts of this town, the body might even be from this town."

"Have you any Idea who this body belongs to?" Itachi shook his head glancing over the small file in his right hand.

"No but I have a feeling he's from this town. This is getting more serious. He's out smarting us. We have no leads, no nothing. I think he's laughing at us."

Orochimaru nodded but was deep in thought. Orochimaru had to admit that he admired this guy. He really knew what he was doing. He never left no physical evidence what so ever, no finger prints, no fibres or hairs nothing. The man was a pure genius.

"I've decided to go straight to the people, ask witnesses if they saw anything around the time of the murders."

"But most of them were done in the dead of night?"

"I know but we haven't got much to go on and maybe, maybe someone might have seen anything. I know it's a long shot but we're running out of options."

"What do you want me to do then?" Itachi looked at him and sighed.

"I want you to help with the questioning. I want someone who can get inside the person's mind."

"And that person is me, alright I'm game." Itachi smirked

"Like you had a choice now get out of here, I have to gather the information I have to get ready."

Orochimaru turned and headed for the door but was pushed to the side by a blue blur. Kisame had just come rushing in knocking him sideways. Orochimaru glared at the shark man. Itachi just looked up from his desk with his usual passive expression.

"Sir we have the identity of the body, it's not good news I'm afraid." Itachi's eyes narrowed when he heard this.

"None of this is good news Kisame but I'm guessing it's just gotten ten times worse, so who is our john doe then."

"Oh yeah, Sai no last name. He goes to Kyuubi high school."

Itachi and Orochimaru's eyes widened and looked like they seen a ghost from how pale they were both becoming, but it was for different reasons. Orochimaru stood in deep thought about Sasuke. Kyuubi high was the school he went to. He knew he didn't have nothing to worry about with the façade his little darling wore but he couldn't help but think maybe the guy could've seen him without it but that didn't make sense to him since the man would have probably been in town one day.

Orochimaru's eyes became slits as the determination and anger swelled up inside of him. He was not going to lose the most precious thing to him, his toy and he would chase this guy across the world if he dared crossed him, and he loved the thrill of the chase. It excited him to no end. It was like one big game, a game he was destined to win. The man smirked. Let the games begin because no one was going to take what was his.

Itachi on the other hand was actually thinking about the welfare of his baby brother. He was also glad about the disguise his brother wore, even if it did bring about the bullying. Itachi remembered a time when they were so close he couldn't get Sasuke away from him; his little brother adored him as did he. It hurt Itachi to see the pained look in his little brother's eyes every time he ignored him. He remembered the scared look his brother gets when it sounds like he's threatening him with school or what not. That wasn't the case he never meant to scare his baby brother just put some sense in that foolish brain of his.

There were a few times that Itachi had gotten phone calls from the school saying that Sasuke didn't show up certain days. The older Uchiha would be furious on those days. Worried sick on what his brother could be up to. Sasuke wasn't the biggest or strongest person out there, yeah he was smart but sometimes that don't help you in this cruel, cruel world that they lived in.

Itachi stood up and went over to the window to look at the view outside. Nature always calmed him but even that wasn't helping this time.

""

The desk toppled over from the force Itachi used, banged against the concrete floor with a resounding bang, papers flying everywhere. Kisame and Orochimaru stood in shock by the rare show of emotion Itachi just displayed. Itachi was a cool, calm and collected person it was extremely rare of him to show any signs of emotions, but when he did he put all his heart and soul into it.

"Itachi is everything alright." Kisame tried to console.

"ALRIGHT ARE YOU SO DUMB THAT TOU CAN'T SEE STRAGHT. WE HAVE NOTHING, NOTHING AT ALL TO GO ON. THAT SICK BASTARD IS STILL OUT THERE NOW IN OUR NEIGHBOURHOOD. SO NO EVERYTHING IS NOT ALRIGHT AND ON TOP OF THAT MY LITTLE BROTHER-"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound insensitive sir." Itachi gave Kisame an apologetic look.

"No it's me, sorry Kisame it's just this is all getting to me." Kisame nodded in understanding.

"Look! Why don't you head of home and get a good night's sleep." He suggested as he noticed Itachi's tired façade.

Itachi shook his head going to pick up the papers he threw all over the place, but was stopped by a large blue hand. He gazed up into Kisame's gentle eyes and smiled.

"You're going home. Look we can't do the case if you're going to have a jumbled mind or going to be too tired to even register what is going on. We need our favourite boss to be focused so go home and get some rest ok." Itachi nodded again. He then turned his attention to Orochimaru,

"Go and tell Sai's parents about the devastating news."

"He had no parents he was an orphan. He's lives at the Bridge Cross orphanage." Kisame cut in.

"Okay go there then they need to know what happened to one of their foster kids."

"Take Konan with you." Orochimaru nodded and headed out to get Konan and to the foster home.

Iruka was on the phone talking to someone with a solemn look on his face. Naruto watched in curiosity as he came off the phone and turned to face him.

"Iruka what is it? What's going on?"

Iruka went over to Naruto and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto there's been an accident. It's Sai he was found dead."

Naruto suddenly stood up a faraway look in his blue eyes. Iruka still had his hand on his shoulder but Naruto pushed it away.

"N-n-n-no i-i-I saw him yesterday. I JUST SAW HIM TODAY AT PRACTISE. IT ISN'T TRUE IT ISN'T." Iruka grabbed Naruto into a hug but the blonde pushed him away.

"NO IT ISN'T TRUE. I DON'T BELIEVE IT."

Naruto fled to his room tears forming at the corners off his eyes. When Naruto reached his room and the door was securely shut behind him. Naruto sank down onto the floor and let all his emotions come out.

**So there we have it. I hope I'm not going overboard with the police thing but I'm kind of addicted to American police drama's lol. I'm also trying to make the characters as much like the story as possible with the exception of Sasuke and Naruto but I think I'm failing miserably. T's my fault I just skipped to the Sasuke bits n the manga and the anime. I think I'll watch them all over again.**

**I just thought I put some of the parings down here.**

**NaruSasu: Semi/uke in that order**

**GaaNeji: they both take it in turns to be Semi**

**KakaIru: probably semi/uke still needs more time**

**SaiIno: well not anymore :( sorry all the people who like Sai but it had to be done.**

**KibaHina: in process**

**LeeSaku: in process**

**Okay there are some of the parings if you have better suggestions for me then I would please to know and if you have any suggestions on who Itachi and the rest of the Akatsuki police should end up with I'm all ears.**

**Oh one more thing I'm trying to find a name for my town. I don't want to name it Konoha because that gets used quite a lot and I want to be a little different. I hope that's alright. I know Konoha is the main village in the manga. So if any of you can think up a real American town or a made up one I would be ever Grateful to you, because I am crap at finding Names for things.**

**Okay that's all the babble from me**

**Please review if you like it.**

**Please no flames.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

**Hey everyone before I start the sixth chapter I want to thank everyone for their review and adding me on their alerts and favourites.**

**D1bontemp: lol me too….i also think you're right too may pairing does confuse things oh well as long as I have NaruSasu the others can all break up…no only kidding but you're right.**

**FoxyKasumi: Thank you. Hope you enjoy this one too**

**Clemendina: Thanks and thank you for noticing my spelling mistakes…I will go through that and correct them. I have a beta reader but my computer spaces out every sentence and I must have deleted those words and in a rush spelt them wrong.**

**Akira Nishikawa: Thanks for reviewing and I hope not too then there will be no NaruSasu that way and I feel mad at Itachi too but he will see the error of his ways. XD**

**BloodyMary: Thank you.**

**TechnoAngelPrincess: I think Sasuke has tried to get help but no one was really listening or he just couldn't get the point across and as for the journal…I think Sasuke gets bullied too much and he wants some sort of break from it hence the studying and books. He doesn't write a journal of any kind because he wants to forget he gets bullied and abused even if it's only for a little while but hopefully with Naruto's help he can begin to open up and Orochimaru can get put away for good.**

**TwistedKitsune: Thank you for the review and no I haven't mentioned it fully yet but it will be revealed later on.**

**Eight reviews I am so lucky…I didn't think my story was that good to get so many wonderfully and fantastic reviews. So thank you.**

**WARNINGS: Mentions of Character death, and also brief mentioned of OC and minor language.**

Iruka was sitting in silence at the kitchen table, trying to come to terms with Sai brutal death. Sai was one of his students and not only that one of Naruto's best friends. He was practically around at least twice a week, the group of friends usually went to a different house every day but they all enjoyed his company most, even though he was a teacher and considered un-cool.  
Iruka heard a squeaking of a door being opened and looked up to see Naruto standing in the kitchen doorway looking grim with grief and despair. Iruka attempted to smile at the blonde but he couldn't push himself to do it. He just watched Naruto walk in and take a seat beside him.

"How did Sai die?"

Naruto asked his voice shaking with every word he spoke. Iruka looked at Naruto and sighed. He didn't think Naruto should know such facts, but he knew he might not have a choice. Naruto could be quite consistent if he wanted something so badly.

"Naruto I don't think this is the time to be getting into this."

"What do you mean this isn't the time? My friend's dead I want to know what happened so I can make sense of it all."

"Naruto—"

Iruka was suddenly cut off when the blonde abruptly stood up, glaring at the man In front of him. Iruka had to admit that for a second the blonde scared him, but he managed to calm down and realize that Naruto was upset about his friend. He was also angry and upset.

"Naruto you don't need to know such things."

"Yes I do. Sai is….was my friend. Don't I get to know what happened to him?"

"Off course you do, but now isn't the right time."

Naruto frowned at Iruka; anger was staring to fill his insides.

"There will never be a right time will there. Iruka please I just want to know."

Iruka looked at Naruto with sad and pity filled eyes. He didn't think children should know such stuff, especially when that said person had already been through so much his entire life.

"I don't know Naruto, I know you want to know but—"

"Let me guess you think I'm too young right?" Naruto scoffed, folding his arms and turning his head away.

Iruka stared at Naruto. He had to admit that was part of it. He did think Naruto was too young to hear what happened to Sai, but he also didn't want Naruto to lose his way. Iruka didn't want to see that bright smile wiped permanently off that goofy face off his. He was scared that if Naruto found out how barbaric Sai's death was. He would seep into an ever ending darkness, and he didn't want that.

"Yes I think your too young Naruto, but it's not just that—"

"Oh I get it you don't trust me is that it?"

It was Iruka's turn to get angry. Naruto knew that he trusted him and vice versa.

"Naruto you know I trust you so don't even go there." Iruka and Naruto were both glaring heatedly at each other, blue boring into brown.

"Well I'm sorry Iruka but that's the way it sounds like to me" Naruto's voice was laced his hostility and anger.

The truth was Naruto wasn't angry at Iruka he was angry at himself. He felt useless and he wanted to help somehow, but how could he when he didn't know how or why it happened. He needed to know to get some kind of closure even if it hurt him. He was willing to take the chance. He looked back at Iruka with sorry and sad filled eyes.

"Iruka you told me that you lost a close friend. Is that right?" Iruka stared in shock and nodded.

"Yes Yuki." He smiled as he remembered Yuki. Naruto watched him carefully and then continued speaking.

"And he died when you were fourteen?" Iruka nodded

"Yes, he was hit by a bus."

Iruka felt moist fill his orbs and threatening to fall down his cheeks as he remembered the day it happened he was there. He remembered Yuki and then him shouting for Yuki to watch out and then a large bang. He never forgot that day. He lost his best friend and he never will.

"And if you weren't there wouldn't you want to know how Yuki died?"

Iruka sighed and slowly stood up to his full height, folding his arms looking intensely at the blonde who was watching him closely, like a lion to his prey.

"Yes I would. I guess you're right Naruto but-"Iruka paused and bowed his head before continuing.

"Naruto, there are something's that no fifteen year old should ever hear. I'm not saying you will never know how Sai died because that's inevitable. You will find out eventually. I just don't think that I'm the right person to be giving out such information to you"

Naruto looked confused then finally clicked on to what Iruka meant.

"Iruka what do you mean? You are the right person for the job. You can do it so I won't get hurt in the process."

Iruka smiled a sad smile at Naruto. "I don't think that can be helped either way, no matter how I or someone puts it you're gonna get hurt."

"Then tell me then. If what you say is true then I'd rather hear it from you than somebody else please."

"I guess you're right alright I will tell you how Sai died but I will warn you it is horrifying and disgusting how it happened." Naruto nodded.

The brunet took a deep breath and sat back down. Naruto the whole time was staring at Iruka in determination. Iruka knew the blonde would not give up or leave it until he had the answers he so desired. Iruka had no choice but to tell Naruto the truth, even if there was a small chance that it would completely change Naruto. He had to do it. He had to tell him.  
Iruka watched as Naruto slowly sank down on a chair beside the table, waiting for Iruka to tell him how Sai died. He knew he should prepare himself, but he knew that no matter how much he did prepare himself. He would never be fully prepared for what he was about to hear. "Okay how should I put this….Sai's death wasn't an accident. He was murdered."

Naruto looked at Iruka in shock and confusion. He couldn't believe that someone would murder Sai. He didn't have enemies; okay he had a few people he didn't like but nothing serious.

"What? Murdered? No! Who would do that?"

Iruka held a hand up to the blondes face signalling for him to stop talking and let him continue.

"He wasn't just murdered but raped beforehand as well. Sai isn't the only victim there's been more apparently. I don't know how may the police aren't giving that information away. The only reason I know how Sai died was because I'm Sai's homeroom teacher and you're a very close friend of his."

Naruto felt sick and disgusted, not only had Sai been murdered but raped and humiliated beforehand. He couldn't handle this. He couldn't see how someone could be so cruel as to take someone else's life and totally take some so precious to them as well. He then remembered the news report that was on earlier and put two and two together.

"The news we watched earlier, is that the same as what happened to Sai" Iruka shrugged his shoulders

"I'm afraid I don't know Naruto, but it's very likely. I would say yes it is the same as what happened to Sai and quite near our town."

"Are the police doing anything to catch this guy?" Naruto replied angrily.

"Yes this is there top priority case."

Naruto nodded somewhat relieved that the police were doing everything they can to catch the guy, but also pissed off they hadn't before Sai got killed. Naruto couldn't control the tears anymore as they slid down his tanned cheeks. He felt sick, his hands were shaking and his heart was hammering against his chest. He felt like he couldn't breathe. He had to get out the room. The blonde stood up and rushed form the room into his tiny bedroom.

Iruka watched him go but didn't go after him. He knew Naruto needed time alone.  
Naruto reached his bedroom and slammed the door shut. Naruto walked over to the slightly worn dresser that held a photo of him and his friends. The whole gang was there smiling and happy with the exception of Gaara who rarely smiled and Shino who you couldn't really tell with his mouth and eyes covered.

Kiba was on the right with his trusted sidekick Akrumaru his beloved dog, next was Gaara and Neji. Gaara had is usual scowl on his face and Neji was only smiling half heartily, looking somewhat annoyed by Lee who was standing was too close to him. Sakura was next to him and Naruto next to her. Naruto remembered the time he had a huge crush on her, they did date for a while but decided to end it as it wasn't working out. Shino stood next in complete mystery and Tenten stood next to him with a cute smile plastered on her face. Shikamaru and his girlfriend Temari stood with her other brother Kankurou. Chouji off course had a smile and a mouth full of food as he smiled at the camera and last but not least Sai and Ino.  
Naruto began to tear up as he looked at Sai in the only picture he had of him. Sai loved to draw pictures. He just didn't like to be in them. The only reason he was that time was because of Naruto's amazing Reasoning skills.

He then remembered that it was also Sai's girlfriend Ino that got him into the picture. Naruto's eyes went wide as he looked at the long blonde haired girl clinging on to Sai. He couldn't imagine what she must be going through if she had found out already. He was devastated, she must be heart broken, and they were so in love. People say it's impossible to be "in love" at their age but it was proved in Sai and Ino. They were the perfect couple and now they've been separated by some deranged lunatic. It wasn't fair.

Naruto wanted to help or would help Ino any way he could. He had to be strong for her and his friends. They always looked at him to be the strong one and he wasn't going to disappoint now, with that determination in mind. He turned away from the photo and lied down in a restless night's sleep.

The walk to school the next day was slow and refreshing. Naruto decided he wanted to walk to school today to get some fresh air and plus he wanted to avoid his friends so early in the morning just in case they hadn't found out about Sai yet, which was very unlikely.  
The blonde glanced up at the sky, it was dull and grey. The clouds were threatening the town with rain that was bound to come later that day. Naruto thought the weather complemented his mood.

Naruto arrived at school earlier than usual; it was probably due to the fact that he wasn't mucking around with all his mates. It felt unusual to be in school this early; it actually gave him the creeps. He turned his head to see a couple of teachers look his way in sadness and despair; they must have got wind about Sai's death. It didn't surprise him that they had found out. He thought if Iruka knows than the other teachers would as well.

Naruto had to admit he hated the pitied looks they were giving him, it was like he had died or something or they were only thinking about him and not Sai. He knew that wasn't the case but it was just what he thought at that moment in time. The blonde football star watched as one of the teachers, Might Guy, approached him. Naruto liked Guy very much, although he didn't enjoy math that much, mainly because he could grasp the concept that was the world of math, so basically he gave up trying. It was one of the reasons he now needed a tutor that and he was lazy, but Naruto could admit that he was and he was somewhat proud of the fact.

"Oh Naruto I just heard about one of my youthful students untimely and brutal death. How are you holding up?"

"Hm not that great"

"Well that's no good, come let me tell you tales of my wonderful youth, so I can cheer you up."

Naruto thought Gai's overly dramatic performance was over the top as pure usual. He always thought Guy would do better in drama as he was the biggest drama queen on this planet, but it also made math interesting as well.

"No it's alright I just need to be alone at the moment so if you don't mind."

Guy nodded in understanding.

"I understand. Well if you have any problems your youthful soul can't handle, my door is always open."

Naruto smiled and nodded. He turned away from guy and rushed down the hall before any of the other teachers stopped him. He reached his locker which was by the back entrance of the school and near Sai's locker. He glanced his way at his deceased friends old locker, to his utmost surprise there was already flowers and cards already played out like a shrine.  
Naruto noticed a figure standing in front of the shrine, his pale eyes coldly focusing on the momentum in front of him.

"Neji"

The said boy turned around to let Naruto know he acknowledge that he was here. Neji turned his gaze back towards the shrine.

"It's hard to believe isn't it? I mean we only saw him yesterday at practice."

Neji said, looking away from the shrine and into Naruto's blue eyes. Naruto smiled a bit before nodding. Neji might have seemed a cold hearted person but underneath he did have a heart, but you had to be really close to him to even kind of see it.

"Hm I'm still trying to get my head around it."

"Can you ever get your head around something like this? I mean you hear about this stuff happening on the news or in the papers but you don't think it will ever happen to someone you know."

Neji shifted his bag a bit higher on his shoulder. He had heard about what happened to Sai early this morning. He off course was devastated and was still in denial about what happened.

"I saw Ino this morning, she's in denial. She doesn't believe….she doesn't want to believe that he's gone."

"Is she coming in today?" Neji shook his head.

"No neither is Sakura. She called when Hinata and I went over to Ino's to console her after hearing the news, and as we live across the road from her we thought it was our duty too. She's a right mess Naruto. She really doesn't want to believe it's true. Sakura staying with her to try and make her see sense but I don't think she will." "I don't think none of us will."

Naruto piped in. Neji gave him a sad smile as he watched students file in through the back entrance. Naruto and Neji watched as the other kids were giggling and laughing amongst themselves, and being totally carefree. Naruto knew they hadn't found out about the tragic events just yet, but probably will at morning assembly.

"Hey Neji, do you want to skip assembly this morning? I really don't feel up to going." Neji gave a short nod.

"Yeah sure, I don't feel up for it either." Naruto laughed a little.

"You never feel up for it." Neji grasped in mock shock.

"No that's Shikamaru. Man that boy is so lazy."

"Hey I heard that." Neji and Naruto turned around to see Shikamaru standing there a sort of far of look in his eyes.

"Shika, do you have to do that?"

Shikamaru looked at Naruto with an innocent look on his face before replying.

"Do what?" Neji hit him across the arm before folding his own and looking at Shikamaru with an annoyed look.

"Sneaking up and scaring people."

"Nah what would be the fun in that." He stopped as he noticed the shrine in the corner of his eye.

"So you heard to then Shika." Shikamaru smiled and nodded.

"Yeah my dad's a police officer, remember. I heard last night."

Shikamaru sighed and leaned against the lockers.

"It's such a tragedy. My Dad was reluctant to tell me at first but he saw it as one of those things that I should be on alert about."

"Iruka didn't want to tell me either but I managed to persuade him." Naruto and Shikamaru looked at Neji who shrugged.

"My uncles a lawyer, he basically told us as soon as he heard the news." Neji stopped to take a breath before continuing. "Hinata and Hanabi were really cut up about it, although they hardly knew him, sure Hinata had classes with him but they were never really friends and Hanabi only saw him when he came around my house"

"That's girls for you." Naruto replied. "Come on let's talk about something else, we'll probably talk more about Sai later on when the others arrive." Neji and Shikamaru nodded. They too thought it was better to forget about it for a few minutes and change conversation.

"So how is the tutoring with Uchiha going?"

Neji asked. Shikamaru turned to look at him also his attention fully on the blonde. Naruto sighed and then gave a little laugh.

"How this conversation is better I don't know, but it actually went okay."

Neji and Shikamaru both stared in shock at the blonde. They really thought that Naruto was going to turn around and say that he wanted to kill the kid. They had hoped he didn't they were both worrying about it all night. Naruto had a temper and it was worse when he was around Uchiha.

"Yes I know I'm shocked to. I thought I was going to kill the kid so it really surprised me. We actually got through quite a lot until some weird, creepy guy showed up."

Shikamaru and Neji both gave each other confused looks.

"What do you mean weird and creepy?"

They both shouted at the same time. Naruto looked at them, his blue eyes staring intently at them

"Yeah this man came in the room as we were half way through studying. My god guys he looked like a snake and acted like one too."

Neji who was watching Naruto with curiosity in his pale eyes put a hand on Naruto's broad shoulder and smirked a little.

"I think someone is getting a soft spot for a certain someone."

Naruto whipped his head around to face Neji, a look of anger in his eyes.

"What no way, me a soft spot for that nerd, you have to be kidding me."

"Are you sure Naruto because they do say that hate can turn into love?" Shikamaru joined in on the teasing.

"Yeah, when that happens hell will be frozen over."

Naruto laughed but then got a serious look in his eyes.

"But seriously guys, you had to see the way this Orochimaru guy was looking at Uchiha, it really creeped me out."

Shikamaru put his hand up to stop the blonde from talking when Naruto mentioned Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru I swear I've heard that name before."

"Do you remember where?" Neji asked. Shikamaru shook his head.

"No it was a while ago, but I do instinctively remember that name and someone named Kabuto."

"Well whatever the dude creeped me out and not just that, but I swore I saw bruises underneath Uchiha's clothing."

Neji snorted and Naruto turned to look at him.

"Well of course he had bruises on him Naruto, you and most of the football team use him as a punching bag."

Naruto's eyes narrowed in Neji's direction.

"I know that Neji but it wasn't any of us."

Shikamaru who was watching the start of the argument unfold, decided to join in.

"But can you be certain of that Naruto."

Naruto turned his attention on Shikamaru now.

"Of course I can…..i mean….."

The blonde stopped he couldn't think of anything to say. In truth he knew that Shikamaru and Neji was right the bruising could have come from him and the others, but his gut feeling still told him something was off about the guy.

"Yeah okay they might have come from the football team, but I have this feeling about this Orochimaru guy. I can't explain it but I think he might be abusing Sasuke."

Neji and Shikamaru raised their eyebrows at Naruto's use of Uchiha's first name.

"Sasuke so we're on first name basis now are we?"

Neji mocked the blonde, who glared at him.

"Ha, ha you're hilarious and when did we get back to teasing the poor helpless blonde."

Naruto faked crying and a hurt expression. Naruto was the third biggest drama queen next to Guy and Lee.

"Just now, now come on tell us more of what you think you know." Shikamaru urged the blonde gently. Neji nodded as well. He wanted to know what the deal with this Orochimaru guy was. He knew Naruto wasn't lying about the guy otherwise he couldn't be so concern about someone he apparently hated.

"Well first off it was how Sasuke….Uchiha was acting around this Orochimaru. He wouldn't look at him and whenever he talked he would stutter a lot and when does Sasuke Uchiha stutter."

"He stuttered around us quite a few times."

Neji replied and Shikamaru nodded his head to say that Neji had a point.

"I know but never this badly and you guys he looked scared out of his mind."

"Well whatever it is I hope you can figure it out Naruto before something really bad happens."

"What why me I hate the kid remember?" Shikamaru looked at him and sighed.

"We know that Naruto but you're probably the only one who can get close enough to find out. Come on Naruto you can't hate Uchiha so much that you would see him completely in pain, you're not that cruel." Naruto sighed.

"I guess you're right….as usual…..Okay I'll try and find out what the deal with this dude is and help Sasuke, Happy now?"

Shikamaru and Neji both nodded in agreement.

"Hm, but I won't be happy about it."  
Naruto turned his head to the side and blew out his cheeks as he glared at the two grinning brunets. Neji just shrugged and put his hands inside his jean pockets. He walked in front of the two and signalled them to follow him to where ever he was heading.

"Okay let's go and greet our friends…..they must be wondering where we are, especially Gaara."

Naruto and Shikamaru nodded and followed Neji down the hall to where their lockers were located and saw the rest of their friends by Sai's shrine. Kiba was first to noticed the trio and immediately greeted them, with a warm welcome.

"Hey guys, so you heard the news."

Kiba's voice was laced with both sadness and anger at hearing the news of Sai's death. Naruto couldn't tell for sure if Kiba and the other's knew how Sai died, but judging by the anger in Kiba's voice he had a good inkling about it. Shikamaru leaned against the lockers and closed his eyes as the others began discussing Sai, and Neji went over to Gaara who wrapped his arms around his long term lover.

Gaara and Neji both hated public displays of affection and although the whole school knew they were in a relationship, they still kept it as private as possible. Gaara hated them more than Neji, but he decided to let it pass in Neji's hour of need. Gaara had to admit he wasn't totally broken up by Sai's death. They weren't really friends but Neji and Sai were. It was the only reason why he's put up with Sai….put up with most of them….in fact he only had time for four people in the world and those were; Neji his lover, Naruto his best friend and his siblings Kankurou and Temari.

Neji smiled at his lover and rested his head against his shoulder and watched the others who were beginning to bring up Sai.

"Do you guys know how he died?"

Naruto asked. The group nodded.

"Yeah but we all found out either last night or this morning." Tenten replied. Her voice filled with tears as she spoke. Lee who was standing right next to her put his arms around her in a comforting way. She didn't push away but continued to cry in her shoulder while he was trying to calm her down. Naruto stared at her in sadness and helplessness. He felt like he could do nothing and say nothing to comfort her or the rest of his friends. Naruto thought what good will a couple of meaningless words do. They wouldn't bring Sai back. He hated feeling this low and helpless. He wished he was more useful and stronger than he actually was. He hated that he was a failure to himself and everyone around him.  
Kiba angrily kicked the lockers in a heated rage.

"It's not fair; Sai was a good and decent guy."

"We know Kiba, but—"

Chouji started, as he was finishing his big bag of potato chips, even in these times, Chouji had time to eat. It didn't surprise his friends anymore. Chouji had a bottomless pit for a stomach.

"No!"

Kiba yelled as he turned to face Chouji and the others tears of anger and sadness in his dark eyes.

"No Chouji we don't know. How could someone do this?"

Kiba took a deep breath and continued with his rant.

"I mean he was only sixteen. He was going to become an artist remember? And someone had to go and ruin his dream by killing him. What did he ever do to deserve that? Okay he could be annoying and full of himself sometimes but that's no excuse. I swear if I ever see that scumbag then I'll…I'll…I don't know what I do but I'll do something in honour of Sai's death."

Naruto went up to Kiba and put his hand on his fellow footballers shoulder and sighed.

"I'm with you one hundred per cent there Kiba but we're just kids and we don't know who the guy is."

"Yeah Kiba, the only thing we can do for Sai is try and live our lives and remember him in our hearts."

Neji declared. He smacked himself at how lame and sappy that sounded. It wasn't like him to come up with such things. He must be hanging around Lee too much. Kiba nodded and furiously wiped his eyes from the tears that were already falling down his tattooed cheeks.

"Yeah I guess we should remember him how he was." He smirked before replying. "An ass hole, a fun and caring ass hole, but an ass hole none the less."

The others laughed at this as they too thought the same thing and had reminded Sai of that every chance they got. They felt sad that they wouldn't be able to tease him anymore or see him smile….fake or real. Sai was a master of the fake smile, not even his friends could tell which was which, but it didn't bother them at least Sai was happy at the end of the day. The group now knew they would never guess or find that out ever again, but they knew Sai was happy because he'd be reunited with his foster brother Shin.

Sai loved Shin as though he was his real brother and some aspects he was. Sai never really cared about all that DNA stuff. Shin was his brother and that was that. Naruto smiled at the thought wishing he could think the same was Sai did, but he just couldn't. He loved Iruka but couldn't call him dad, because to him he already had a dad even though he never net him and he's buried six feet under.

"You're right. He was an ass hole. He loved art though."

Naruto laughed. Lee nodded and let go of Tenten, steeping forward with a grin on his face.

"Yeah he always wanted to be an artist and it was the only time he took anything seriously." Kiba gave a little laugh.

"He had a bad sense of humour though."

It was Naruto's turn to laugh at that as did the others.

"Kiba Sai had no sense of humour. He couldn't crack a joke if he tried."

"Yeah I remember when he tried, it wasn't funny but we ended up laughing anyway."

There was little giggle in the corner as Tenten finally stopped crying and was getting involved and laughing at the good times they had with their deceased friend.

"Mainly at his face, he was so convinced that his little joke was funny."

"Hn he was really annoying."

Gaara remarked as he still held Neji close, Neji's soft brunet hair tickling his nose. Neji lifted his head of Gaara's shoulder and staggered to the front of the shrine, smiling as he did so.

"We should put some flowers here after lunch. It would be nice." Neji smiled and the group nodded.

Shikamaru pushed his body of the lockers, walking over to Neji and the shrine.

"Hm it sounds so troublesome, but I'm game."

Naruto watched and smiled. He rushed over nearly knocking down the others on the way. Naruto face was a light with mixture of glee and thoughtfulness.

"Hey I got a better idea, believe it. Instead of gathering flowers, which Sai wasn't that into anyway. We put paints and other stuff Sai was into, make it a real good shrine to honour his memory."

Kiba rushed over to the blonde a big wolfy grin on his face as he agreed with what the blonde was saying.

"That's a wonderful idea, man, and we can ask the teachers if we can have some old paint brushes and empty paint cans. I know they won't give us anything new but they might with the old and used stuff."

"Okay that sounds wonderful. We will all do that at lunch and I can tell Ino and Sakura about it. This should at least hopefully make Ino smile."

Tenten replied a little excited.

"I hope so ten, I hope so."

Lee wondered out loud. Tenten smiled with a certain look in her eyes.

"I know it will Lee, I just know it."

Lee nodded in understanding, knowing that Tenten was right. Ino would smile even if it was for only a second….a minute. The group of friends were pulled from their thoughts when the bell for the second period rang. They knew they had missed first because they didn't want to face the looks of sympathy and unavoidable questions, but this time they were ready for the inevitable. Neji and Gaara was the first to move looking back to beckon the others to follow them.

"Come on guys we can't be late for the next period."

Neji called with Gaara on his heels. Naruto nodded and followed closely behind with the others close behind him. They all turned different directions as they all headed for their next class, knowing they would all meet up in the cafeteria for lunch.

Sasuke walked down the crowed halls with his head down, to try and hide the bruise that was on his left cheek. Sasuke knew that if anyone caught a glimpse of the bruise then he would cop a shit load from Orochimaru, even though the school would probably see it as him doing it in a fight or what not. The raven noticed that no one was bothering with him today, not like they did anyway, but today it was like he was more invisible.

He looked up and noticed that most of the students looked sad and grief-stricken about something. He wanted to ask what was going on but didn't have the confidence to do, so he just walked with his head down towards Kakashi's office.

Sasuke found Kakashi in his office with Hinata and his usual porn book tight in his left hand. The silver haired English teacher looked up when he saw Sasuke entering the room. He noticed the dark bruise occupying his student's cheek and narrowed his eyes.

"What happened to your cheek Sasuke?"

The raven in question brought his left hand to his cheek and shook his head.

"Um it's nothing Kakashi….I-I-I f-feel and banged by face against the wall….u-unlucky huh."

Kakashi stared at Sasuke. He didn't believe the boy for a second but didn't press on about the matter. He knew Sasuke would come to him if he needed…..well he hoped Sasuke knew that as well.

"Okay Sasuke I will leave it there but I don't think you're not telling me the whole truth."

"But I am"

Kakashi just ignored the comment and concentrated on the other person in the room. Hinata was sort of blushing and standing off to one corner.

"H-hi S-Sasuke h-how are you."

She stuttered. Sasuke smiled at the bright red girl and pushed his large glasses up his nose.

"I'm fine thank you Hinata, you." Sasuke asked back politely. Hinata nodded and stuttered an alright.

Sasuke had to admit he did like Hinata, in a way she was his only friend. She was kind and never said a bad word against him, even when some of her friends did. Hinata wasn't a popular girl, but she wasn't unpopular either. She had quite a few loyal and good friends.  
Sasuke turned his attention from Hinata to his perverted English teacher who was watching the two with a glint in his eye. Sasuke brought his bag up and smacked the teacher on the head hard.

"OWWWWW that hurt Sasuke, you are so mean."

Kakashi cried out with fake crocodile tears making their way down his cheeks. Sasuke rolled his eyes as Hinata covered her mouth with her hand, rushing over to aid there fallen teacher. Sasuke rolled his eyes again at the small teen's actions.

"Hinata he's faking."

Hinata realized this and nodded. Kakashi just looked at the two with a fake hurt expression. Sasuke just sighed and sat down in one of the soft chairs next to the desk.

"So what is up with everyone today anyway? It looks like they've just been to a wake out there" Sasuke joked. Sasuke saw the looks on Hinata and Kakashi's faces and halted.

"What…what is going on? What happened?" he demanded in a hushed tone.

Kakashi sighed and closed his book with a small snap. He watched the raven carefully, who held a confused look on his pale face.

"You haven't heard Sasuke, Sai has been murdered." A look of complete shock passed Sasuke's face before he gained his composure.

"Is that why everyone is so sad?"

The raven headed boy asked. Kakashi nodded then sighed.

"Sasuke don't you watch the news…..or any TV really."

Sasuke shook his head letting his bangs fall rest on his thick glasses.

"No….not much"

He admitted. It was true he didn't watch much TV. He wasn't very interested in it. He was more into his studying and books. Kakashi sighed and rested his precious book on the wooden desk, he was currently sitting on.

"Well if you did you probably still wouldn't know but how it happened. It's Sai. He was murdered last night."

Sasuke eye's widened in complete shock. He looked to Hinata who cast her pale eyes downwards. Sasuke shook his dark head as he looked back at the silver haired man.

"W-what, what do you mean dead?"

"Just that Sasuke, Sai is dead."

Kakashi repeated. Sasuke just stood there dumbstruck. He didn't know what to think of it.

"How? Do they know how it happened?" Kakashi nodded.

"Yes"

Kakashi replied simply. Sasuke nodded but didn't press on about the answer he wanted.  
Sasuke didn't know how to feel about this, one he hated the guy and couldn't quite feel sad about his passing. The guy had tortured him the first year of his high school life, just because of his appearance. Sasuke pushed his glasses up his nose as he thought about it.  
Kakashi was staring at the raven with a hint of concern in his eyes. He went over to the black haired teen and rested his hand on his fragile shoulder.

"Sasuke are you alright?" Sasuke turned to face Kakashi.

"Kakashi is it wrong of me to not feel sad or anything surrounding Sai's death."

The teen asked with uncertainty. Kakashi was shocked by the question but not by what Sasuke was feeling. Kakashi knew how the other boy had treated Sasuke and couldn't blame Sasuke for not having any emotions when hearing of Sai's death.

"No Sasuke it's just normal. It wasn't like you were close anyway."

Sasuke nodded.

"But I do feel bad that he's dead just not sad."

Kakashi smiled and so did Hinata. She came over to Sasuke and placed a hand on his other shoulder. He was surprised by the action. He hadn't been comforted like this or anything in a long while and it felt nice. Sasuke smiled softly at the shy teenage girl.

"D-don't worry S-Sasuke everyone deals with things I-in there o-own way and n-not e-everyone f-feels the s-same w-way a-about t-things."

She stopped and looked into his eyes.

"I do feel bad about Naruto though…i-I hope he's alright."

She wondered out loud. Sasuke scowled at her a bit before turning his head away.  
He had to get away before the conversation was totally on Naruto. He didn't want to think about the blonde any more than he already was. The raven was certain he had found out about one of his secrets and had to think up a lie to cover his tracks or more precisely Orochimaru's tracks.

"Thanks Hinata….um Kakashi is it alright if I can go and be on my own for a bit…there's some things I have to think about."

Kakashi nodded and Sasuke walked out the door to go to the secluded spot in the school where he knew no one would go. Sasuke couldn't help but think about Sai but more importantly he was thinking about the blond idiot. He didn't know why but he felt a sad feeling for the blonde…..compassion maybe…..no why would he feel such things for one of the people he hated most in the world? Sasuke shook his head to try and be rid of the thoughts surrounding the blonde. He didn't feel anything for him. He didn't….or did he?

**Okay so there we have it. I hope this chapter is alright I have never had any experience in death since no one close to me has died…which is a good thing. There's going to be a bit of a time skip in the next chapter since if I don't it will probably be all about Sai's death and I'm pretty sure you came here to read NaruSasu not about Sai so I'm gonna have a small time skip by four weeks.**

**Please review if you like and want more.**

**Have any questions feels free to ask. If you spot any mistakes then don't be afraid to tell me.**

**No flames please**

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE: THE NEXT FEW WEEKS I WILL BE LOOKING AFTER MY AUSTIC NEWPHEW AS MY SISTER IS HAVING ANOTHER BABY…I CAN'T WAIT. SO MY NEXT CHAPTER MIGHT TAKE A WHILE.I WILL TRY AND UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN BUT I CAN NOT PROMISE MUCH. I HAVE ALSO WENT OVER MY STORY AND CORRECTED ANY GRAMMER AND SPELLING MISTAKES APART FROM THE SPEECHES BECAUSE COME ON WHO HARDLY USES THE RIGHT GRAMMER WHEN SPEAKING…ANY WAY FIND ANYMORE PLEASE TELL ME AND I'LL CORRECT IT STARIGHT AWAY THANK YOU.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I am finally back with my next chapter. God it's been almost a month no longer since I updated this. On the up side I'm an aunty again to a new baby girl born the day after Naruto's birthday so the 11th. She was meant to be born at the end of September but she came a little late. So dedicated to all my readers and my new born niece here's chapter 7. Hope you all enjoy**

Naruto walked in silence down the secluded school corridors to his locker. It had been a tough few weeks. First Ino was notified about her boyfriend's death by the hands of a psychopath. She refused to believe it at first and would get angry at anyone who tried to convince her otherwise.

Sakura tried to get through to her best friend but to no avail. She was in too much denial about the whole thing, but most importantly she didn't want to believe it. The whole gang would take it in turns, to either watch her or try and convince her but every time they tried she would kick them out.

Her friends and family were getting worried about her and they decided to do an intervention the day before the funeral. It was a bit extreme but Ino was literary not eating and pushing everyone close to her away.

The intervention did work and Ino broke down in Sakura's arms as everyone looked on in sadness.

Sai's foster parents decided to have a funeral that really captured their son and asked his friends to help them with the arrangements. They all agreed and the service turned out to be very special and beautiful. Ino made an attempt at a speech but couldn't control her crying and Naruto stepped up to finish the speech for her.

Naruto leaned against his locker and ran a hand through his unruly blonde hair. It had definitely been a long and tiring month. Naruto watched as students began to file in through the front entrance of the school.

The blonde rubbed his temples, the noise coming from the other kids was giving him a huge headache.

Naruto hadn't been himself lately, well who could blame him, but he was avoiding his friends and couldn't look at them in the eye. Luckily for Naruto his friends were too busy with the funeral and Ino to even notice, which he was totally grateful for.

He didn't want to worry anyone any more than they already were.

Naruto just didn't know how to be around them anymore. He blamed himself slightly for Sai's death, even though it was nowhere near his fault, but he couldn't help himself, just like he couldn't help blaming himself for his parent's deaths.

Naruto had also been avoiding Iruka lately too and he knew it was really worrying the ponytailed brunet man and Naruto felt immense guilt because of it.

The last few weeks Iruka would try and conduct Naruto into having a conversation with him, but was pushed away every time for his attempts. Naruto knew he was hurting Iruka's feeling and he knew the ponytailed small man thought he didn't trust hm, but that wasn't the case.

Naruto trusted Iruka with his life, but he already felt like a burden on him and didn't want to cause him anymore stress.

Naruto also knew that only Iruka had some sort of inkling to what Naruto was going through as they've both been through the same thing. Iruka had lost his father at the age of eight in a shot out gone wrong and his mother died of cancer not long after his tenth birthday and let's not forget his best friend Yuki, so Iruka knew exactly what Naruto was going through.

The blonde was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Gaara come up to him until the red head tapped him on the shoulder. Naruto whirled around to face the red head insomnia with a quizzical look.

Gaara was an insomniac due to the past events of the horrific abuse of his father. Gaara might not seem like the type that was never scared of anything but that wasn't true Gaara was afraid of closing his eyes. Even though his father had been dead now a number of years, but Gaara has never gotten over the abuse and only allowed so many people close to him.

People often wondered how Naruto and Gaara ended up friends, their personalities were just so different from each other, but they both went through similar experiences with bullying. Gaara was often bullied in the village he used to live in due to his size and looks. Naruto was bullied by the other foster children and the kids at school and around the neighbourhood.

The only difference was Gaara just wanted to be left alone while Naruto wanted to make friends even if it was just a few.

At the age of seven Gaara became quite violent towards people and kids were beginning to isolate him, but Gaara didn't care as long as they left him in peace it was fine by him. Naruto on the other hand tried everything for the other kids to like him, by making a fool out of himself to pulling practical jokes on teachers and other kids, but that just made the situation worse until Iruka came along.

Gaara had Neji so it was all good, but the two still clung on to those painful memories.

"Oh! Hey Gaara"

Naruto smiled cheerfully. Gaara didn't say anything but kept staring unblinkingly at Naruto. The blonde was getting quite unnerved with the staring, even though he had gotten use it, but this time he knew something was coming. Gaara finally broke his silence.

"Why have you been avoiding us Naruto?"

The question was blunt and had hit Naruto for sixty. He was gob smacked. 'Trust Gaara to be the one to figure it out man how am I going to get out of this one' Naruto thought to himself. The blonde gave Gaara one was his famous smiles.

"I don't know what you're talking about Gaara; I've been with you guys nearly all the time."

Gaara raised his eyebrows….well he would have done if he had any but you could tell he was doing it.

"Yes you've been with us, but not with us."

"That doesn't make any sense Gaara and you know it."

The red head held up a hand to the blonde's face. Naruto scowled at the hand and wanted desperately to remove the hand that was so close to his face, but the consequences were too great to pursue that.

"You didn't let me finish, yes you're with us in school but you just sit in the background not saying a word. I even think you don't listen to the conversation half the time and I also know you sneak out sometimes too." Gaara continued. Naruto was beginning to get angry and that wasn't a good sign.

"So I snuck out a few times on the conversation, big deal" Naruto began to walk away but Gaara stopped him.

"Why is that Naruto? Why is it you can't be around us anymore? Why can't you cry over Sai's death?"

Naruto whipped around to face the red head, his anger reaching boiling point.

"What? I have cried over his death when I first found out about it."

"Yes but was that from grieve or anger because there is a difference."

"Are you saying I didn't care about Sai? If you are you can go to straight hell!" Naruto roared in anger not believing Gaara could even think that.

Gaara narrowed his eyes at Naruto. The blonde was impossible.

"No that's not what I'm saying and you know it but I do know you haven't accepted it or you have and you're afraid of something."

Naruto rage boiled over as he slammed Gaara into the lockers. It was a bold and daring move but Naruto didn't care.

"Look here why don't you mind your own business because I know you as hell don't care about my problems."

Gaara sighed and pushed Naruto away from him.

"You're right I don't give a shit about your pathetic problems….but Neji does and you have him worrying over you and I don't like it."

The red head stated fiercely. He glared daggers at the blonde, who did the same back. Naruto suddenly turned his head to the side, his face showed signs of guilt. He hadn't meant to make people worry about him; he was trying to avoid that in the first place. He should of known Neji would find out and probably Shikamaru too. Naruto felt like such an idiot and the guilt and sadness inside was eating him up.

"Tell Neji that I'm ok and he doesn't have to worry about me….I'm just going through some stuff at the moment and I just need some alone time and that's all there is too it." Naruto whispered. Gaara stared at him for a moment.

"You still haven't gotten over the fact that Sai was murdered have you?"

Naruto immediately glanced up at the red head, his anger returning.

"What is that supposed to mean? Have I gotten over it? It's only been a month of course I haven't."

"No that's not what I mean. I know you haven't gotten over it over it, none of us have yet that's going to take some time. No what I meant is that have you even grieved, cried for him."

Naruto clenched his fists really tight that they were beginning to turn white.

"Yes of course I have when I first found out."

"Yeah but was that out of anger or sadness?"

Naruto stopped for a minute to think about it.

"I don't know I can't….but what about you?" Naruto angrily retorted and Gaara sighed at the question.

"I wasn't as close to Sai as you or Neji were but yes I did shed a few tears and they were out of grief. I might not say it much but I did like the guy and was sad to see him being taken out of the world so cruelly. I also know that since the day we all made that art display for Sai you've been distant and I've never seen you cry once not even at the funeral. I might not be the one to help you, but find someone who can whatever the problem is. If you don't sort it out soon it's just going to get worse."

With that he turned away from the blonde and started down the hall where Neji stood just around the corner.

"Hey, how did it go with Naruto?" Neji curiously asked. Gaara shrugged and continued walking.

"Let's just go to class we're already late."

Neji nodded. He knew for definite now something was wrong with Naruto. Gaara could always get the truth out of people. He just wished he knew what the problem was and what he could do to help his friend. Down the hall Naruto was still standing at his locker shocked at what Gaara had just said, was Gaara right has he grieved over Sai yet. He thought he did. Naruto thought he was being strong through the whole thing but maybe he just intercepted that idea and he wasn't as strong as he thought he was.

Naruto was beginning to get a headache again and didn't feel like going to any of his classes today. He needed to go somewhere quiet where no one was to bother him. The thought then occurred to him the school library. He knew he would be safe from any noise in there and he knew none of his friends went in there as well. Neji would go in occasionally to get a few books, but that was it. Naruto made his way to the library. It was dark and dull looking and of course the place was full of books and a few computers. Naruto wandered around; there weren't many people in the library just a few librarians and a couple of nerdy students.  
He was still looking around for a nice quiet corner when he came across someone who he was not at all pleased to see, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke had told Naruto a month ago that he was going to postpone their tutoring sessions until Naruto had a bit more of a clear head. The blonde took offense to that but knew the raven was right; there was no way in hell that Naruto was able to concentrate on his work, so he reluctantly agreed to the idea. Naruto was also mad that now he had to work twice as hard and be around the Uchiha longer than he wanted to really be now, but there wasn't really anything he could do about it. He wanted to stay on the team and get through the year.  
Sasuke glanced up from the book he was in the middle reading, and frowned behind his glasses.

"What are you doing in here?" Sasuke asked, somewhat curious. Naruto scowled then huffed and folded his arms.

"Well excuse me for coming into a public school library. I didn't know you owned the place" Naruto replied snidely. Sasuke growled under his breath and glared at the blonde.

"I don't and it wasn't what I was implying. What I meant was that I never see you in here, so why are you in here now?"

Naruto walked up to Sasuke and sat down opposite him on the table he was currently occupying.

"Not that's it's any of your business but I wanted to get away from people for a bit."

Sasuke stared at Naruto as he put the book down.

"There are plenty of other places to go around the school that are quiet, unless you're trying to avoid someone." Sasuke smirked and Naruto glared.

"If you must know I'm avoiding my friends and I know they would never come to a dull place like this." Naruto said as he looked around again. Sasuke scowled at that.

"Oh so you're afraid of places with a few books in them? No wonder you're so dumb"

Sasuke laughed. Naruto felt rage built up inside of him and was ready to pounce on the Uchiha and wipe the smirk from his ugly face.

"And no wonder you have no friends." Naruto retorted back.

The raven stopped laughing to glare at the blonde, who glared just as hard back.

"And there aren't just a "few" books in here." Naruto said quoting his fingers around the word few.

Sasuke closed his book and made to get up but Naruto stopped him. Sasuke turned around and gave the blonde a glare.

"What? What do you want now?"

Naruto stood up and came to stand right in front of the Uchiha. Sasuke looked up at the blonde a little bit intimidated by the blonde. Naruto was six foot three and Sasuke was only five foot seven so there was a big size difference.

"I want to start the tutoring sessions again. I wanted to say something sooner but I've had bigger problems, so what do you say?"

Sasuke took his time to think about it for a minute. He didn't really want to tutor him again, but he wasn't one to turn anyone down even if he did hate them, and Naruto really did need help in the school work department.

"Ok at my house after school, no one will be home until seven tonight and I know you don't have practice, so you can either meet me at the school gate or just meet me there."

"I'll meet you there I-"but Sasuke cut him off.

"But you don't want to be seen with me in any other way than beating the crap out of me, yeah I know it would damage your reputation and we wouldn't want that, would we?" Sasuke replied sarcastically.

"I wasn't actually thinking that but you do bring up a good point."

Sasuke glared at Naruto again and then gathered his books and began to walk away.

"If that's how you want it then fine, find someone else to tutor you. I'm sure with how popular you are it won't be find hard someone else."  
Sasuke raged as he pushed his glasses up his nose with his free hand. He began to walk away but Naruto grabbed his arm. The raven turned and glared hard at the blonde.

"Sorry I just….Please Uchiha I really need a tutor and you're the best so…please." Sasuke stood with his eyes downcast as he thought it over.

"I don't know. I really don't think this is a good idea. I mean we hate each other." Naruto shook his head and held up a tan hand to Sasuke's face.

"So we can work around that, there are people on the team I can't stand either."

"Yeah but you don't beat them up for no reason. I mean come on Naruto what have I ever done to you?"

Naruto looked down at his feet in silence.

"I don't know why I do that but—"

"No that's the problem you do know why you do it. You're a bully plain and simple." Naruto head snapped up.

"What that's supposed to mean?"

"It's exactly what it sounds like. I mean you started on me the first day of freshman year and you didn't even know me."

"What was I supposed to do? My friends were the ones who were doing it first and you're not exactly the best looking person in the world."

Sasuke scoffed at that.

"Oh so you did all the things you put me through the past year because the way I look and because of your friends and yet you don't bully anyone else in the school."

"Yeah but you just…you just."

Sasuke felt anger boil through his veins.

"Yeah come on spit it out."

"You are so cold and distant around people. I mean people have tried to befriend you and you turn them away like their garbage."

Sasuke threw his arms up in the air as he began to pace. Naruto watched him and was beginning to get a little dizzy with all the pacing the raven was doing. He finally stopped and turned back around to face Naruto.

"There has been no one in this school who wanted to befriend me because you turned everyone against me. The people you claim who tried to be my friends were only trying to either gather dirt on me or just plain pranking me."

Naruto started to feel somewhat guilty.

"Look I'm sorry I didn't know."

"And that would have made a difference if you did?"

Naruto thought for a moment and shook his head.

"No I don't think it would have, but I—"

"What? You would have gone a little easier on me, please don't give me that."

The raven walked up to the nearest table, grabbed a chair and sat down. He put his head in his arms, as Naruto sat down beside him.

"Look I know I've been a jerk." Naruto began.

"You think?" Sasuke replied sarcastically.

"Hey you've not exactly been a saint yourself." Naruto argued.

"No I haven't I agree with you there, but I have never bullied someone because of their looks though."

"And I said I was sorry for that."

Sasuke brought his head out of his hands to look at Naruto and shook his head in disbelief.

"No you haven't." Sasuke pushed back his chair and stood back up. Naruto stood up to.

"Look Sasuke I'll make you a deal, you tutor me and I'll make sure me and my friends don't give you any trouble alright, but it is quite hard by the way you look."

Sasuke felt pure rage swell inside him. He wanted nothing more than to rip the façade right of his face and totally shock the blonde. Sasuke smirked a little as he imagined Naruto standing there with a look of complete shock and horror.

"You can't make the whole school be nice to me."

"I said me and my friends, but I probably could if I wanted to. I mean it was me who got the whole school to hate you in the first place."

Sasuke held a hand to his mouth completely shocked for words. The blonde suddenly realized his mistake and wanted to bang his head against the wall.

"Y-you, it was you?" Sasuke spat in disgust as he pointed a finger at Naruto.

"It's not like you didn't know, I mean you just said."

"No I thought the school was just following your lead, you know stay away from the nerd if you want to be somewhat popular."

"Sorry I just wanted to—"

Sasuke finally couldn't take it anymore. He looked at Naruto in disbelief one last time before he headed out the door. Naruto went to follow him but was stopped by an extremely angry Sasuke.

"Don't….don't you dare follow me. I don't even want to look at you and the tutoring I only have one thing to say to you, go to hell because there is no way I'm tutoring someone like you and I don't care what you say to me I will never do it, but here's an idea why don't you get one of your lap dogs to tutor you?"

With that before Naruto could say anything else, the raven stormed out the library leaving a very shocked and slightly guilty Naruto behind.

"Did I go too far?" Naruto thought as the library swinging front door finally slowed their swing and came to a complete stop.

**Okay what did you think?**

**The good news is that I've also completed the next chapter so I will be updating twice this week maybe twice today. I'm going to give you all a few spoilers as to what is coming up in the next few chapters of what lies within.**

**Naruto will find out how Sasuke looks**

**The murderer will make an appearance again.**

**He will be known as only man and will have no name until he's revealed**

**There will be two new characters in the name of Danzo and Madara.**

**More is revealed about Sasuke's and Itachi's past.**

**Poor Sasuke will finally get raped poor Sasuke.**

**So there we have it that's what's coming up in the next few chapters and I hope you enjoy.**

**Also take note I haven't got time to correct my mistakes at the moment but when I do I'll go through it. So please if there are any mistakes just let me know and I'll correct it when I can.**

**Please review. Don't flame please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone just as promise here's the next chapter. It's quite a light hearted one. I wanted to some fun chapters to balance the very dark chapters that are coming up.**

**I'm sorry to all those Sasuke fans who don't want Sasuke to be raped it's going to happen in the next chapter. I am a very big Sasuke fan a very big fan but I like it the most when he has a bad life in stories and is saved by either Naruto or Kakashi and have happy endings. I really hate sad endings but I still read them.**

**Please enjoy this chapter.**

Naruto watched in bewilderment as Sasuke stormed from the library in a heated rage, a part of Naruto wanted to chase after the Uchiha and try and make amends, but thought better of it.

Naruto knew it was social suicide to just be near the Uchiha, let alone talk to him in what seems like a friendly manner and he didn't want to become unpopular. He liked having friends and he was not going to let anyone take it away from him, especially someone he absolutely hated, but the guilt in his stomach was too much and he knew he took things too far with Sasuke.

Naruto sighed and ran his hand through his hair and made his way out the library, but not before bumping into Neji, who was carrying a stack of books to the counter. Naruto gulped as Neji spotted the blonde and turned and around to face him with a wary look on his pale face.

Naruto hoped Neji hadn't seen him until now because then he might off seen him with Sasuke, although Naruto knew Neji wouldn't care, because he was one of a few people to actually want to be friends with Sasuke.

"What are you doing in the library Naruto?" Neji asked. Naruto sighed in relief as it dawned on him Neji didn't know about the run in with a certain raven.

"Oh I just wanted to catch up on some reading." Naruto laughed nervously. He knew that Neji wouldn't buy this but it was all he could think off at the time. Neji raised his eyebrow and gently placed his books on the counter.

"I would believe that if it was anyone else but because it's you I don't buy it for a second." Neji replied as he continued to stare at Naruto intensely.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean? I do read you know." Naruto said indignantly. Neji scoffed at that.

"Yeah, magazines not proper books"

"Magazines are proper books."

Neji chuckled a little at that. Naruto really was a knuckle head sometimes.

"I guess you're right in some extant but still you really need to read something other than magazines once in a while, it's no wonder your failing some classes, English being one of them might I add." Naruto cast his eyes downwards at this.

"I know but reading just sounds so boring." Naruto whined.

"How would you know you've never tried it?" Neji laughed. He suddenly stopped with the laughter and looked at Naruto seriously again.

"No but seriously Naruto, what are you doing in here?" Neji asked again. Naruto sighed and shifted his gaze away from Neji.

"I just wanted some peace and quiet that's all and I thought this was the best place to go."

"But we have a lot of areas in the school that only we know about that are really quiet, why didn't you just go there?" Naruto shook his head at this and gave a sad smile. Neji clocked and suddenly found his shoes very interesting.

"You were avoiding us weren't you?" Neji whispered. It was more of a statement than an actual question and Naruto knew it. Naruto nodded.

"Yes, yes I was." Neji nodded a solemn look on his face.

"Why? Wait come with me there's a more private area of the library where not many people go. I don't think you want anyone hearing the conversation." Naruto nodded and followed Neji to the end and what seemed to be secluded part of the library.

Neji turned around to face Naruto again.

"So why have you been avoiding us?"

"Neji I don't think this is the time." Naruto began. Neji shook his head. He begged to differ.

"No Naruto it's the perfect time and don't think your escaping this time." Naruto raised an eyebrow as he stared suspiciously at Neji, who clapped a hand over his mouth.

"This time?" Naruto wondered out loud. "You were the one who sent Gaara to pester me this morning." Neji nodded at this.

"I was worried about you."

"Well don't be I'm fine."

"Well if that's the case you wouldn't mind telling me why you've been so absent with us lately."

Naruto turned away from Neji and began to pace up and down. He really wanted to escape this confrontation but knew he wouldn't get very far. Naruto knew he could try and make a break for it but Neji was a faster runner than he was and would catch the blonde in a few measly minutes.

Naruto decided that the best option was to lie through his teeth and hope that Neji wouldn't suspect anything and leave it at that but Naruto knew that wouldn't be the case. There was a third option to tell Neji the truth but somehow he couldn't bring himself to do that.

Neji tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for Naruto to say something. He got bored waiting and decided to push it a little bit.

"Well? I'm waiting"

Naruto gave Neji a small smile and he knew what he was going to do. He was going to tell him the truth but not the truth that Neji wanted.

"Neji I can't tell you."

"Why?" Neji asked. Naruto shrugged and looked down at the wooden floor of the library.

"I don't know why I just know I can't"

"You don't trust me do you?" Neji said with a crest fallen look on his face. Naruto grinned a little and shook his head.

"No I trust you Neji and you know that but—"His grin faltered a little bit as Neji nodded his dark head.

"But not with this." Naruto's grin returned as he nodded.

"I'm sorry but no I can't or rather I just can't tell you if that makes sense." Neji shook his head and smirked a little at the blonde.

"No but I won't go on about it. I'm sure you'll tell me when you're good and ready." Naruto beamed back at Neji and gave a small nod.

"Believe it." They both laughed at this. Neji's laughter quietened down after a while and was staring at Naruto again.

"Naruto there was one more thing I wanted to ask you, what was to speaking to Sasuke about?" Naruto stopped laughing as well and turned to face Neji anime style. (You know what I mean when an anime character has been caught or something ad they go in that white stone shock thing.)

"Umm oh you saw that?" Neji nodded a smirk graced upon his features.

"Yep and I think someone has a new friend." Neji teased and Naruto looked away in disgust.

"No way in hell I'm never going to be friends with the biggest loser of the school." Neji raised an eyebrow at this a smirk still sat on his face.

"Oh really?" Neji replied and Naruto gave him a small glare and rolled his eyes.

"I you must know I bumped into Uchiha in here by accident."

"Oh, so what did you talk about?"

"Nothing much I just asked him to tutor me." Neji stopped smirking and stared at Naruto in shock. He never thought he's see the day where Naruto was willing to learn without being threatened or force to.

"You mean you actually ask him to tutor you again but wait wasn't he tutoring you anyway?" Naruto nodded.

"He was but I asked to stop lessons after Sai….died. I didn't think I could handle everything with Sai and Ino and do the tutoring as well." Neji nodded and placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"I understand, so what did he say?"

"Well he said yes at first but then—"Neji frowned at the sentence and immediately knew Naruto had said something to piss the Uchiha off.

"Naruto what did you say to him?" Neji asked and Naruto laughed nervously.

"Well I…kind of told him that I got nearly the whole school to hate him." Neji stared at Naruto in absolute horror.

"You didn't, please tell me you didn't." Naruto just nodded sadly.

"I'm afraid I did." Neji shook his head and went to sit down on one of the nearest chairs. Naruto did the same.

"Naruto, why would you do such a thing?" Neji asked his friend. Naruto just shrugged.

"I don't know one minute I was asking for some tutoring the next I was telling him the truth." Neji banged his head against his hand.

"Naruto you're such an idiot, now he's probably never going to tutor you again."

"Hey it's not my fault I only told the geek the truth, why should I feel guilty about it."

"But you do don't you?" Neji pressed on and Naruto couldn't help but let out a small sigh.

"You're right I don't know but I do and I hate it." Naruto said as he looked at Neji with a sad expression. Neji sighed and leaned over to rub the blonde's muscular arm. Naruto gave a little smile but didn't look Neji in the eyes instead he was staring at the floor.

"I don't know maybe I took the bullying too far. He never said this…Sasuke I mean, but I feel like I'm some kind of hypocrite." Neji didn't say anything and waited for Naruto to continue.

"Well you know how I was bullied in the orphanage I was living in when I was younger." Neji nodded but continued to not say anything.

"I think I've done the same to Sasuke as those other kids did to me and I do feel guilty about it even though I can't stand the kid."

Naruto abruptly stood up and waved his arms in the air and began pacing again.

"God, am I that horrible to him?" Naruto questioned more to himself than to Neji. Neji looked sadly at Naruto and smiled.

"Yes I'm afraid you have been a bit mean to the Uchiha, but why Naruto?" Naruto stopped in his pacing and turned his head to face Neji and shrugged his shoulders.

"You know that's what Sasuke asked earlier and to tell the truth I don't have a good reason all I can say is that the kid just gets under my skin."

"Why?" Neji asked and Naruto just shrugged again.

"I don't know maybe it's the way he looks." Neji raised his eyes to look at Naruto's and shook his head.

"No I know you're not that shallow." Naruto just chuckle at that and sat back down on the chair next to Neji.

"I can't agree with you there."

"Well I'm telling the truth. Naruto you are not shallow you just care what people think even when you don't think the same." Naruto gave Neji a look and chuckled again.

"Are you sure I don't think the same."

"Oh I know you don't and besides there are plenty of other nerds in the school you don't have a problem with and others do, so yeah I know you're not like that." Naruto smiled at Neji's faith in him and nodded.

"Maybe you're right."

"Oh I know I'm right." Neji joked as he gave a devious smirk and Naruto laughed at that.

"Man what am I gonna do?"

"About what?" Neji asked as he stared questioningly at Naruto.

"I really need Sasuke to tutor me again pronto but I don't think he'll be too willing."

"You could always apologise to him." Neji suggested and Naruto laughed out loud at that. Neji gave him an evil look and told Naruto to quieten down a little. Naruto's laughter subsides a little until it was completely gone.

"Good one Neji for a second there you really had me." Naruto laughed but then he quickly stopped when he saw the seriousness on Neji's face.

"I'm serious Naruto the only way you're maybe going to get Sasuke to tutor you is to say you're sorry."

"But Neji I really don't want to…please, please don't make me." Naruto whined and Neji just held up his hands and shook his head with a smile.

"I'm sorry but it might be the only way now come on go find him." Neji said and Naruto looked at him shocked.

"What you want me go and do it now?" Naruto asked and Neji nodded as he started to push Naruto out of the library.

"Yep it's a good a time as any so come on get to it." Neji smirked and Naruto groaned. Naruto shrugged out of Neji grasp and turned back around to face him with a small pout. Neji just laughed.

"Ok I'll go apologise but I still don't like it….Wait Neji do you know where he would be? I need to find him now lunch break is almost over…..oh my god I haven't had anything to eat yet. What am I going to do?" Naruto stared to get frantic and Neji got a hold of Naruto and shook him.

"Listen you go and find Sasuke, My guess is that he's in one of the boys toilets, try a more empty one though and as for lunch I'll go to the café and get you something, we have the same period next so I'll give it to you in class." Naruto gave a nod and Neji watched in amusement as Naruto ran off.

Sasuke ran into the nearest empty bathroom a look of rage as he slammed the door shut. He couldn't believe Naruto was that cruel as to get everyone to hate him…well actually he could. Naruto had always had it in for him for no reason since the moment he met the quiet raven and Sasuke was starting to get fed up with the treatment he had from everybody in the school.

Sasuke made his way to stand in front of the row of mirrors in front of the sink and peeped at his reflection. He shuddered a little when he saw his façade staring back at him with a slight frown he removed his overly large and ugly glasses.

Sasuke gently turned on the hot water tap and began to gentle wipe his face clean from all the horrible make up he had on. He hated the façade that he wore and wished he had the guts to go around with his natural looks, but was too afraid to what people would think and do.

Sasuke brought a hand up to his face as he felt hot tears run down his face and gently moved them away. The Uchiha knew he had to start being more braver about things now that Orochimaru lived with him and it's just a matter of time before Orochimaru would rape him.

Orochimaru had been getting more and more vicious as the weeks passed by and the beatings Sasuke received was intense and the raven couldn't handle the pain anymore. It was starting to turn into something more now, last night Orochimaru came into his bedroom and forced him to give him a blow job. Sasuke had tears in his eyes as he couldn't help but think about it. He still had the nasty taste of cum in his mouth.

The truth was Sasuke hated the way he looked sometimes and really wished the façade he always had on in school was his real face because he was so fed up with people hurting him, but then again they did at school as well so really he could never escape from the torment that was his life. He could kill himself, sure, but he didn't have the courage to do that.

The raven turned and faced the mirror again with a disgusted look upon his pretty face. He really hated his life. He hated this school. He hated Naruto. He hated his house. He hated Orochimaru and he was beginning to hate Itachi, but the person he hated the most was himself. The raven hated how he was so weak and useless, just like his father would always say to him every chance he got.

"I don't even know why my mum and dad kept me." Sasuke whispered quietly too himself. The raven grabbed his bag that was lying on the bathroom floor and sighed. He gracefully removed the makeup containers from inside his bag and placed them on the sink.

The door suddenly creaks open and Sasuke began to panic as he came face to face with the person he hated the most in the school. Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto was just standing there looking at Sasuke in shock and the only thing that came out of his mouth is

"Uchiha is that you?"

**Well what do you all think like I said at the beginning I wanted to do a couple of light chapters before the heavy stuff begins. I hope you don't think this is too unreal though I thought having Neji have a go at Naruto for saying those things but it just didn't feel right so I had him tease him a little and be very understanding.**

**So Naruto has seen what Sasuke really looks like? I can't wait to see how that's going down.**

**I will say this though the next chapter will be extremely dark as one it will have my very first ever rape scene (yeah I know I did a molestation scene in chapter 2 I think) and Naruto will be the biggest jerk. It's like this Naruto's and Sasuke's relationship will get worse before it gets better.**

**Questions that might want to be answered.**

**Neji has gotten over Sai's death now since he's done all his grieving. He still thinks about Sai from time to time but knows that you have to move on eventually and it's the same with the rest of the friends. Naruto is a different story though he hasn't grieved properly and what do they say? You can't go through the healing stage of grieved until you actually grieved.**

**Naruto has got a major anger problem which will get worse as the story progresses.**

**There will be a lot of betrayal, heartbreak and angst but there will also be laughs and some fluff. I'm trying to mix it in together a little so I hope you all don't mind that.**

**Any more questions don't be afraid to ask because I will answer any you have as best I can.**

**BE PREPARED FOR DARK, DARK, DARK THINGS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**Please review. Please don't flame and I look forward to seeing you all in the next chapter?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone I'm so sorry about the long update about a month isn't it? Well anyway to make it up to you guys I did an extra-long chapter and hope to update sooner.**

**Thanks for all your reviews.**

**Warnings: There is rape in this chapter so if you don't like things like that either don't read or skip that bit.**

**Here's chapter 9 please enjoy.**

Sasuke paled as he turned to face the blonde a look of pure panic on his face. He just stood there not saying anything as Naruto continued to stare at him through confused blue eyes. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore and look away.

Naruto was speechless. He would of never guess that the most ugly and nerdy boy in the whole school…no whole state was in fact the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Naruto actually still couldn't believe it, if it wasn't for the catastrophic clothes the boy had on or the ugly glasses lying on the side by the sink. He wouldn't have thought twice about it being Uchiha but maybe a new transfer student.

"Uchiha?" Naruto tried again but only to be ignored again. Sasuke breathed deeply and quickly grabbed his bag and glasses and headed towards the door for a quick escape, but Naruto was blocking his way to freedom.

"Look just forget you saw anything." Sasuke replied with desperation evident in his voice. Naruto looked at the raven gobsmacked and frowned a little.

"Forget, how can I forget?"

"It's quite simple, you pretend you never seen what I really look like and we both go back to how thing were." Sasuke replied simply. Naruto stared and shook his head with a small smile.

"No way, I'm going to tell everyone, no one is going to believe this." Naruto shouted in enjoyment as he turned too walked out the bathroom, only to be stopped by a loud shout.

"NO YOU CAN'T DO THAT, YOU CAN'T TELL ANYONE." Sasuke yelled in desperation. Naruto's smile faded as he locked eyes with the raven's.

"And why not?" Naruto demanded and Sasuke let out a small sigh.

"Because one it's not your secret to tell and two I don't want anyone finding out."

Sasuke walked over to the mirror to adjust his glasses and put his makeup back on his face. Naruto watched the scene in astonishment and couldn't help but think about the one thing Sasuke had said.

"Wait what do you mean you don't want anyone to know?" Naruto yelled in confusion.

"Just what I said"

"But you could be popular. You could have some friends, don't you want that." Naruto stated. Sasuke turned to face him, a look of pure anger on his face.

"Off course I do, but you put a stop to that didn't you?" Sasuke yelled and Naruto looked at him with a little bit of guilt.

"Look I'm sorry for all that but you have to tell people, it's not fair."

"Not fair on who, other people and you are not sorry for what you've done, now why are in here?"

Naruto gave Sasuke a look and leaned against the bathroom door.

"Well it is a public school bathroom, but no I actually wanted to see you…to apologise." Sasuke looked amazed but then scoffed at the idea.

"Yeah right and if you did come to say you're sorry about everything you've done to me them there has to be a catch, now spill it." Naruto sighed and held his hands up in defeat.

"Alright you've got me. I was only apologising because I really need you to tutor me." Sasuke let out a small laugh.

"You're joking right?" But saw that Naruto was looking very serious. Sasuke scoffed at the idea and shook his head frantically. "You can go to hell because there is no way am I tutoring the likes of you." Sasuke replied, his voice full of harshness.

"Oh I think you will if you don't want anyone finding out your little…secret." He said in amusement. Naruto was finding this very funny. He also realized he something he could hold over the Uchiha and it gave him a good feeling inside.

"Fuck you." Sasuke shouted in a complete rage. The raven clenched his fists so tight they were turning white from the force and his eyes were blazing with a dark anger as he glared at the blonde in disgust.

"Are you blackmailing me? Because I don't take too kindly to threats." Naruto shook his blonde head with a small smirk.

"No it's no threat it's a promise and yes that's right I am blackmailing you." Naruto smirked. Sasuke glared even harder at Naruto, if that was even possible, and pushed his huge glasses up is nose.

"You are a fucking dick you know that." Sasuke yelled in anger, his face getting really face from the rage and indignation he felt at that moment. He just wanted to get out of there and as far away from the blonde as he possible could. Sasuke couldn't stand being in the same room as him for more than five minutes. He didn't know how he could stay in one for over an hour, last time was pure torture for him, ok it wasn't but that was the point. He didn't want those strange feeling he felt before Sai's death to appear again.

Sasuke was so lost in his own little world he didn't realize that Naruto had slammed him up against the wall and now all he could feel is sharp pain in his back as he looked into Naruto's eyes. The blonde was looking at him in anger, probably over what he had said just a minute ago. Naruto hated when people bad mouthed him and couldn't take any insult that came his way, except if it was from one of his friends, but Sasuke didn't care he thought that someone should tell Naruto the truth and since no one else was volunteering and he should be the one.

"Now you listen here I think you should be a lot nicer to me from now on because I can do worse than blab your secret to everyone." Naruto hissed a danger tone in his voice. Sasuke looked absolutely petrified but couldn't bring himself to look away from the blondes bright blue eyes.

"Now here's how it's going to go, you are going to tutor me every day after six at your house." Sasuke stared at Naruto with wide eyes. He had told Orochimaru he was done with the tutoring; now the snake of a man would think he'd been lying to him and he would be in a shit load of trouble.

Naruto raised a blonde eyebrow. "Is there something the matter because there is no way you're backing out of the arrangement. I don't care what the problem is." Naruto stated. Sasuke nodded his head and looked at Naruto in pure hatred.

"Yes there's a problem with this whole thing and we can't do it at my house." Naruto frowned and folded his muscled arms across his well-toned chest.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"We just can't! What about your house?"

"No that wouldn't work out and plus I don't want anyone seeing us together unless you take off that ridiculous disguise." Naruto stated. Sasuke looked horrified at the thought and he knew any off Naruto's friends could drop by for a visit and would know his biggest secret…well one of his biggest secrets the next one he hoped no one would ever find out.

"I can't do that if you can figure out that it's me then it would be easier for other people to guess." Naruto raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Then where do you want to do the tutoring then because it's either yours or mine so make a choice."

Sasuke at that moment wanted to throttle the blonde right there and then. He thought it was so unfair that he had to make the choice. 'And what an easy choice it is' Sasuke thought sarcastically. He had two choices either everyone find out what he really looked like and have the type of attention he knew was bad or get a beating from Orochimaru. He didn't really have a choice in a way.

"Ok we'll do it at my house be there after school at six we'll pick off where we left off." Sasuke sighed he couldn't believe he was actually picking his house but he was used to Orochimaru's beatings.

Naruto nodded and took a step back from Sasuke and the raven sighed in relief. Naruto felt so proud in getting his own way, not like he didn't anyway but this was more special for him. Naruto watched as Sasuke picked his fallen bag off the floor and noticed the same bruising on his wrists he seen a few weeks before but only now they were darker.

"Where did you get those bruises on your wrists?" Naruto blurted out loudly. Sasuke paled and quickly pulled then sleeves of his large jumper back down over his small and delicate hands.

"What bruises?" Sasuke said in panic. Naruto frowned and shook his head.

"The bruises I asked about last time only they're brand new and in no way did my friends do that." He pointed at the now heavily covered wrists.

"How do you know it wasn't any off them?" Sasuke quizzed the blonde.

"Because I know, well one for a fact they were helping sorting out Sai's funeral and we were all grieving." Sasuke felt guilty for even suggesting that at a time like this.

"I'm sorry and I'm sorry for what happened to your friend." Sasuke replied in a sympathetic tone. Naruto's blue eyes hardened at this and nodded his head.

"Thanks, well ok I'll guess I'll see you later." He turned to head towards the door but paused for a moment. "Oh and don't wait for me at the gates I come to your house ok." Sasuke nodded and watched as Naruto finally left the bathroom.

Sasuke couldn't help but thinking something was wrong though when he asked about Sai, it was like Naruto couldn't wait to get out of there fast enough. He wondered if Naruto had really grieved over his friend's death. 'No Sasuke it's none of your business and why should you care anyway?" Sasuke asked himself and sighed. He took a glanced at his watch and looked at the time. Sasuke grasped in horror as he realized it was only hour left until the final bell. He quickly picked up all his things and rushed off to his last class of the day and hoped the teachers wouldn't off notice his absence.

Naruto shut the door to the boy's toilets behind him and watched as Neji came towards him.

"Hey, don't tell me you've been waiting out here all this time?" Naruto smirked and Neji shook his head.

"No but I was coming to find you the teachers were getting worried." Naruto raised an eyebrow at that.

"Really? It's not like I haven't skipped lessons before." Naruto replied and Neji laughed.

"True but you don't skip them all day." Naruto nodded.

"So how did it go with Uchiha?" Neji asked and Naruto smiled as he leaned against the wall.

"Yeah it went fine. He said he's going to tutor me again."

"That's good, so he actually took your apology?" Naruto nodded.

"Yeah something like that." Naruto whispered and Neji looked at him with suspicion.

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto looked at him and gave out a little laugh.

"Oh just that we talked and we both agreed that I need the tutoring that's all." Naruto lied. He couldn't let Neji know the truth about Sasuke or the blackmail, because Neji would probably kill him.

"Oh that's good, so when is it?" Neji asked.

"Hmm…oh the tutoring, every day at six at his house, we don't want anyone to know so you won't tell anyone, will you?" Neji smiled at his friend and shook his head.

"No your secret's safe with me." Naruto smiled back at his friend and slapped him on the shoulder.

"Thanks" Neji nodded.

"No problem." Neji suddenly grabbed him by the arm and started dragging and Naruto started laughing.

"Hey what are you doing?"

"I'm making sure you at least go to your last lesson of the day." Neji said with a smirk and Naruto shook his head.

"You are such a nerd you know that." Naruto replied with a small smirk and they both continued down the hall.

Six o'clock came quickly and Sasuke was sitting on a comfy chair waiting for the door to ring. The raven was glad that both his brother and Orochimaru were currently at work. He didn't need them, especially the snake, get in his business, and anyway he knew Orochimaru would get the wrong end of the stick and ask a lot of questions since he wasn't wearing his façade.

There was a loud knock at the front door and Sasuke jumped up to answer it. He opened the door and there as expected was the blonde standing there with a dozen books in hand.

"I see you've actually come prepared for once in your life?" Sasuke noted sarcastically.

"Ha, ha you're so funny, now come on are you going to let me in?" Naruto said and Sasuke smirked and stepped aside.

"So what are we learning today then?" Naruto asked and Sasuke shrugged.

"Um I don't know anything I guess." Naruto nodded.

"Okay, so is anyone in?" Sasuke shook his head as a no.

"Come on we'll do a bit of maths today." Sasuke insisted and led the way to the large and spacious living room. Naruto followed after Sasuke and threw his bag on the sofa.

"Come on let's get on with it." Sasuke said in a rush and grabbed the maths textbook that they needed.

They started on the lesson and it was going quite well and they got quite a lot done in an hour. Sasuke was looking at the clock they had another half an hour to go, well he hoped Naruto would go then otherwise he would be in a heap load of trouble.

Naruto noticed Sasuke looking at the clock and started to get a little suspicious. He pressed his lips in a thin line as his eyebrow crinkled a bit.

"Is there somewhere you have to be?" Naruto asked as the raven turned to face him with a confused look placed upon his pale face. Sasuke shook his head.

"No why?" Sasuke wondered why Naruto would think that.

"You keep staring at the clock every five minutes that's why." Sasuke let out a soft oh. He didn't really realize that he was doing it and he especially didn't think that the star quarterback would notice, maybe he really should give Naruto more credit.

"Oh sorry, right we're basically done here for the day so…" Sasuke started but was cut off rudely by the blonde.

"I did well then?" Naruto asked apparently already pleased with himself. Sasuke nodded in response but didn't say anything more about it.

"Cool, I can't wait to tell my friends." Naruto shouted in excitement and Sasuke eyes grew wide. Naruto caught the look and laughed slightly in amusement.

"Don't worry I'm not planning on telling them everything." Naruto insisted. Sasuke nodded as he nervously fiddled with a cushion tassel.

"Yeah but I still think you should wait a while it's only been one session." Naruto thought about it and nodded in agreement.

"I guess you're right, but I'm still telling Neji since he already knows." Sasuke looked at him in anger and Naruto held up his hands.

"No it's not what you think. He only knows about the tutoring nothing about your disguise, which I see you haven't got on right now."

"I'm not allowed to wear it inside the house anymore." Sasuke shivered as he remembered Orochimaru's threat.

"Why? Is your brother that embarrass by your other looks?" Naruto wondered out loud and Sasuke shook his head as his knuckles were growing white from clutching the cushion too hard.

"No my brother's hardly around…you know work and stuff." Naruto nodded his head in understanding, even though he didn't really understand because the only family he had was Iruka and he work at his school so he basically saw him every day.

"Does your brother know about you getting bullied due to your other looks?" Naruto asked and Sasuke let out a bitter laugh.

"I doubt it, I don't even think he knows let alone cares." Sasuke scoffed. Naruto looked at him in sadness and at that moment he just wanted to hold the small raven in an embrace. The blonde realized what he was thinking and snapped out of those forbidden thoughts.

"Uzumaki can I ask you something?" Naruto looked at him and nodded not knowing what the raven was going to ask him.

"Well I know it's none off my business but why have you been avoiding your friends lately?" Naruto froze and looked at Sasuke in surprise.

"How did you know that?" Naruto blurted out and Sasuke shrugged.

"When you have next to no friends you have a lot of time to be observant and watch other people's lives and plus I knew something was wrong when I saw you in the library earlier." Naruto gave a little laugh and leaned back against the comfortable chair that he was currently occupying.

"Yeah I was avoiding my friends; I'm kinda of sick and tired of them always going on about Sai." Naruto had a tone in his voice that Sasuke couldn't identify.

"But he was one of your best friends—"

"Yeah I know but….oh come on let's talk about something else….anything else." Sasuke nodded but secretly he wanted to press Naruto more about his obvious denial.

They both sat in silence, neither of them saying a word. Sasuke leaned forward to get one of the books that lay on the table.

"Um it's getting late maybe you should get off home." Sasuke said nervously. Naruto picked up on it and questioned him again.

"Why are you so nervous all of a sudden?"

"I'm not." Sasuke replied angrily as he continued to look at the clock.

"Yeah right, look if you really want me to go then fine, we can pick up where we left off tomorrow." Naruto insisted and Sasuke nodded in relief.

"But first you have to tell me where you got those bruises on your shoulder." Naruto said pointing at the bruise peeking out off his shirt. Sasuke quickly pushed his shirt back over the showing bruise.

"Oh this it's just an old one probably weeks old." Naruto raised an eyebrow and shook his head. He placed a hand on Sasuke other shoulder.

"Uchiha I've had plenty of bruises to know that one is only…I say about a day or two old." Naruto pulled Sasuke's shirt down to see the bruises again and Sasuke flinched at the contact and quickly pulled away from his touch.

"Okay I got into a fight with someone at school, happy?" Naruto stared at Sasuke in suspicion. He knew the raven was lying because whenever the raven got into a fight or even better got beaten up, it was front page news.

"I don't believe you, is it something to do with why you hide your true looks?" Naruto questioned. Sasuke was starting to get both angry and anxious about the whole thing. Sasuke frantically shook his head.

"No, why would that have anything to do with this." Sasuke said in desperation as he pointed to the bruise.

"You tell me?" Naruto shrugged. Naruto's eyes soften somewhat and placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder again, this time the raven didn't flinch. He sighed and shook his dark hair with a grin.

"Look I can't tell and it's not like I would anyway so you should stop asking about it, because I know you only want to know to get a bit of gossip on me." Naruto's eyes hardened at the absurd statement and the grip on Sasuke's shoulder tightened. The raven gasped as pain filled his shoulder as he looked up into the blonde's angry eyes.

"Is that all you think? That I'm some kind of evil villain who is on this earth to only cause you pain?" Naruto quizzed angrily. He couldn't believe anyone could think that he enjoyed watching people suffer. Naruto had to admit that he really didn't like the Uchiha but he would never wish abuse on the poor raven, and the blonde was even thinking if he really did hate the raven as he thought. He never really gave Sasuke a chance. He guesses he was scared and joined the crowed and somewhere along the line it actually became fun. The blonde ran a hand through his unruly blonde hair as he grasped what he was saying. He just admitted to himself that bullying someone was fun. He thought that. Naruto felt like screaming as he realized that he was no better, maybe even worse than the bullies who tormented him.

Sasuke withered in agony trying to get out of the strong grip that the blonde had him in.

"You're hurting me, let go." Sasuke yelled in desperation. Naruto loosened his grip on the raven's shoulder but still kept a firm grip on it. Sasuke looked at him in puzzlement and anger and gave out a loud and long sigh.

"What do you expect me to think, yeah I see you acting nice to people, but not me never me. You haven't done one nice thing for me all you've done is cause me complete pain, so yes to answer your question I do think you are a bully and a jerk."

"You forgot shallow." Naruto added in shame and Sasuke looked at him in shock. Naruto smiled and shook his head slightly.

"I've been really cruel to you for basically no reason haven't I?" Sasuke still didn't say a word, still comprehending what was going on here, was Naruto Uzumaki apologizing to him and not being all smug or sarcastic about it. Sasuke shook himself from his thoughts when he realized Naruto was waiting for him to answer. He nodded his head.

"Yes you have." Sasuke admitted. Naruto fiddled with his fingers. He really didn't want to say the next part because he hated to admit that he was wrong to anyone let alone the Uchiha, but he knew he had no choice, and that wasn't because of the raven standing in front of him but his own self-conscience.

"I'm sorry for that I was wrong and way out of order." Naruto finally forced out after a long and dramatic pause. Sasuke smiled and nodded and accepted the apology with gratitude.

"Maybe we can start over, starting with these session and take the time to really get to know each other and if we still don't like each other then we go our separate way." Naruto agreed to the idea but one thing about it was bugging the hell out of him.

"But what if it's the opposite?" Naruto questioned and Sasuke gave him another puzzled look.

"Well what if we fall for each other." They both looked at each other burst into laughter.

"Yeah like that's ever going to happen…no offense or anything but you're not really my type….well the good looking part yeah, but our personalities are totally different and I'm gonna stop talking before you poke my eye out with the pen you're now holding." Naruto took a deep breath after he finished his rant. Sasuke was just staring at him in shock and anger and felt like banging Naruto's head against the nearest wall.

"Well I'm glad you're finding this funny, but I think you're right we'll never be right for each other in a million years." Naruto agreed with a huge grin plastered across his face.

Naruto gave out a loud yawn and a huge stretch. "Okay I'm beat I think it's time I head home."

"Yeah I think that would be a good idea." Sasuke agreed as he turned to look at the clock once again and to his horror it was nine o'clock.

"Oh my god is it that late already you really have to go." He said as he began to push Naruto to the front door, but of course the blonde was way bigger so therefore not really moving. Naruto turned around and gave out a small laugh.

"Hey hang on what's the rush it's like you're trying to get rid of me or something?" Naruto smirked and Sasuke began to laugh nervously.

"No it's just that my….my brother hates when I have people over so…yeah."

"Doesn't your brother know about the tutoring?" Naruto asked puzzled about the whole thing. Sasuke nodded his head.

"Yeah….yeah he does but I told him that it would be at school with loads of people around. He hates it when I'm alone with somebody be it boy or girl." Naruto nodded in somewhat understanding.

"He must be really protective of you or something?"

"Yeah or something" Sasuke whispered but luckily Naruto didn't catch what he said.

"Sorry? What?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, yeah he is sorry I was in a world of my own there." Sasuke stated nervously. Naruto just shrugged and smiled. He waved his hand in front of the raven's face.

"Ah don't worry about it." Naruto insisted. Sasuke smiled too glad that he and Naruto were finally sort of seeing eye to eye, but Sasuke still had to wonder what would happen in school from now on.

"Look you really have to go." Sasuke replied quietly.

"Okay, but first I want a goodbye hug." Naruto added and Sasuke looked confused.

"A what?" Sasuke replied in confusion. Naruto let out a teasing smirk.

"It's what friends do." Naruto replied happily, his smirk growing wider when he saw the raven blush.

"But…but we're not really friends though." Sasuke said truthfully and Naruto rolled his eyes at that response and gave out a little laugh.

"Come on it'll be fun." Naruto said in amusement and quickly grabbed the very shocked and now squirming raven into a hug.

"Hey get off of me." The raven shouted undignified, but Naruto just rolled his bright blue eyes and shook his wild blonde hair. Sasuke and Naruto both smiled in secret and was glad that they were finally sorting through some stuff, they knew they had a long way off from them being friends yet, but at least they could be civil to each other and that was all that mattered. Their happiness was short lived when a loud slam was heard. They both looked up to see a very annoyed and angry Orochimaru standing at the door.

Sasuke quickly pulled away from Naruto his eyes downcast, not daring to look the monster that just walked through the door in the eye.

Orochimaru stood staring at the two at first in shock; because he had no idea his little angel was having company over, bit the shock soon turned to jealously and pure and utter rage. The snake of a man dramatically slammed the door to let his presence be known. He smirk when he saw the two pull away and his little beauty stare down at the ground. Orochimaru turned his gaze towards the blonde, who was staring at him closely.

"What is going on here?" Orochimaru asked his eyes back on the slightly shivering raven. Sasuke looked up and became scared when he saw the look that was in the horrible man's eyes. He couldn't look at them anymore and turned his attention back to the floor.

Orochimaru frowned when he didn't get a straight answer and knew that their silence confirmed his suspicions. He angrily stormed over to where the blonde stood and grabbed his by the hair and started dragging him out of the large house.

Naruto struggled to break free. Orochimaru had such a strong grip on him that he could feel strands of his hair being pulled apart from his head, which he knew was going to be bruised in the morning. Naruto let out a groan when he fell on the hard cement just outside the house, when the snake of a man pushed him to the ground.

Naruto stumbled up and gave the man standing in front of him an icy glare. Orochimaru did the same back; both men were just staring intently at each other not saying a word. Orochimaru was the first to speak.

"I don't want to catch you around here ever again, do you understand me?" Orochimaru threatened in a tone that made the blonde's skin crawl, but nonetheless Naruto just smirked.

"Sorry no can do I have tutoring sessions with him." Naruto gave a fake sigh. Orochimaru's eyes narrowed and he gave out a loud snarl.

"Then find someone else." The snake man sneered impatiently. Naruto's smirk grew wider and he shook his head.

"Sorry no can do all the good tutors are already taken." Naruto knew he was playing a very dangerous game but he couldn't help himself. He shivered a little when he saw Orochimaru's eyes turn into evil slits.

"Fine" Orochimaru forced out bitterly and glared even more when the blonde gave a smug smile. Orochimaru then smirked himself.

"Don't think you've won Mr Uzumaki, because you haven't, not by a long shot" Orochimaru paused to capture the shocked and scared look now upon the blonde's tanned face. He smirked in triumph and continued.

"I'm going to make you pay for your little stunt tonight, then on with Sasuke and the one right now. You won't see it coming it could be tomorrow next week or in ten years, but mark my words I never forget and you will pay and you'll pay good." Orochimaru didn't say anything more just turned towards the door with a huge and evil grin plastered on his face.

Naruto stood there ridged and in complete shock. He had to admit he was terrified and trembling at the thought of that man coming after him. The blonde knew it was his own stupid fault but that didn't stop him from shitting himself. He quickly turned around and rushed off home. He couldn't stand to be near that house any longer, but knew he'll be back there again tomorrow.

Sasuke was still standing in the living room when Orochimaru entered the room. Orochimaru smirked when he saw that the raven hadn't moved an inch. He strolled over to the raven and grabbed him by the hair forcing his head up to look at him.

"What have I told you about having people around?" Orochimaru growled in anger as he gripped Sasuke's hair tighter.

"I'm sorry" Sasuke pleaded, but it all fell on deaf ears as the snake of a man's eyes hardened into a glare.

"Are you really? From the looks of things you two were quite cosy." Orochimaru insisted. Sasuke eyes grew fearful as he whimpered in pain from the grip Orochimaru had on his hair.

"Please…nothing was going on. You have to believe me." Sasuke pleaded. Orochimaru smirked evilly.

"I don't have to do anything my sweet little angel." Sasuke shuddered at the name calling Orochimaru was doing. The fact was the man never called him by his name unless he had to. "Because we both know that you are lying to me." Orochimaru's eyes immediately hardened at the thought of someone touching what was his. A thought suddenly occurred to the snake and forced his face into the terrified teenagers.

"How long has it been going on and I want the truth." Orochimaru ordered. Sasuke just looked at him with fear and confusion.

"W-what d-do you mean?" Sasuke stuttered fear and pain evident in his voice. Orochimaru rolled his eyes and growled under his breath.

"It's a simple question, how long have you and that blonde nobody been dating?" Orochimaru asked again. Sasuke stared at him in utter shock.

"What? Why would you think that?" Sasuke wondered. Orochimaru bared his teeth and Sasuke had to use all his strength not to pull away from the foul smell that was coming out of the snake's breath.

"Are you acting dumb or are you seriously retarded?" Orochimaru asked in sheer annoyance and rolled his eyes when he didn't receive a decent answer. "Well I'll give you a few clues first I see you hugging and next I see you've shown him what you really look like and I know you wouldn't do that unless you like them."

"No…No I don't like him….I….I…don't like him at all." Sasuke forced out fearfully. Orochimaru glared at him and let go off his hair. Sasuke sighed in relief as the pain in his head ceased. The pain was brought back by a hard and painful slap to the cheek. Sasuke fell to the floor clutching his now stinging cheek.

"Don't you dare lie to me lie to me." Orochimaru yelled in a rage and kicked the raven in the ribs as hard as he could. Sasuke screamed when he felt a couple of his ribs break and knew that this was just the beginning if the beating.

"P-please…It r-really wasn't what i-it looked l-like….Naruto w-was t-the one w-who hugged me I-I-I d-didn't w-want t-to." Sasuke gritted in pain as he placed a hand over his now bruised and broken ribs. Orochimaru raised an eyebrow and cackled evilly.

"Oh really because I didn't see you try and pull away." Orochimaru stated in a matter-of-fact tone. Sasuke froze and knew the evil man was right he didn't pull away and now he was going to regret it.

"I-I'm s-sorry I-I-I j-just wasn't t-thinking….p-please f-forgive me." The poor raven pleaded again but was only given another kick to his stomach for his attempts. Sasuke cried out in pain and Orochimaru just watched in pure enjoyment. Orochimaru grabbed onto his hair again and pulled him up. Sasuke whimpered in agony as pain ran through his whole body.

"Tell me my little angel; do you love that blonde idiot?" Orochimaru asked sweetly, but Sasuke saw the danger signs and frantically shook his head. Orochimaru smiled and punched the raven hard in the stomach. The raven let out a shrill cry as tears began to form in his eyes. Orochimaru leaned in closer to whisper in the poor boy's ear.

"I think you do, what's the matter princess, don't want to admit the truth?" Orochimaru replied in a sarcastic tone. Orochimaru lifted his hand and struck the raven's cheek hard. Sasuke grasped, but quickly shut his mouth when he saw the look the snake of a man was giving him.

Orochimaru sighed and began to stroke Sasuke's cheek in a loving way. The gesture sent shivers up and down the poor raven's spine.

"You know I don't know what's worse you lying about your new boyfriend or you disobeying me." Orochimaru stated with a sigh. Orochimaru looked into Sasuke's terrified and confused eyes and gave a wide smirk.

"Well I did tell you no one was allowed inside this house while I wasn't here didn't I?" Orochimaru questioned. Orochimaru smiled when he saw Sasuke close his eyes and nod.

"I also told you that you were not to make any friends of any kind, that you belong to me and only me, didn't I say that to you?" The snake man quizzed angrily as his eyes became hard slits once again.

"W-we're n-not f-f-friends." Sasuke tried with tears pouring from his eyes. Orochimaru gave him a deadly glare and the most chilling laugh. Sasuke gulped.

"Really?" Orochimaru sounded amused. Sasuke still terrified nodded his head, hoping Orochimaru would believe him and leave it at that but knew that was only false hope.

"I-I-I-I w-was j-j-just t-t-tutoring him." Sasuke said between now unstoppable sobs. He didn't want to get another beating and he knew if Orochimaru didn't believe him then he'll receive the most terrifying beating he could think of or worse. Orochimaru let out a bark of a laugh at hearing his princess begging and pleading with him to believe his little lies. Orochimaru knew they were lies and he was going to make Sasuke pay dearly, one for lying to him and thinking he's and idiot, two for disobeying him, but the main thing was the snake had to make the little raven his once and for all.

"But didn't you tell me the tutoring sessions stopped….what was it something about that boy's friends death or something like that…don't tell me you were lying to me this whole time?" Something suddenly caught Orochimaru attention the little brat must have been seeing that blonde behind his back the whole time. The snake drew back his fist and punched Sasuke hard in the stomach again

"HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN GOING ON?" Orochimaru roared into the poor boy's face. Sasuke became even more fearful, if that was even possible.

"I-I-I-I-I d-d-d-don't k-know w-w-w-what y-you're t-t-t-t-talking a-about." Sasuke cried hysterically. Orochimaru growled and grabbed onto the raven's neck…tight. Sasuke felt his air supply being cut of and tried desperately to get some air in his lungs.

"You know what I think I think you've been letting that boy fuck you this whole time haven't you, you little slut." Orochimaru shouted angrily as he continued to watch Sasuke struggle.

"I bet that boy's not the only one is he you little whore…I bet you've had so much cock up the ass that you now can't live without it." Orochimaru smirked but his eyes still held uncontrollable anger and he was going to make his little beauty pay for it. Sasuke was losing conscientiousness but the snake loosened his grip before he did. Sasuke started coughing trying to let air back into his lungs.

Sasuke felt something pull hard at his hair and drag him down the hall to his bedroom, his eyes widen when he realized what was going to happen and this time he might not be able to stop it. The raven let out a cry of despair when he felt himself being thrown on his bed.

He looked up at Orochimaru pleadingly. Orochimaru just chuckled and shook his head.

"You don't suspect me to miss out on all the fun now do you?" Orochimaru asked and Sasuke shook his head as to not anger the man any further.

"P-please…" Sasuke forced out through his tears. Orochimaru approached the trembling and hysterical teen with an evil grin. Sasuke began to shake even more knowing what was going to happen. He just had to hope his brother would accidently save him again.

"M-m-my b-brother will f-find o-out." Sasuke tried through clenched teeth as Orochimaru laid a hand on the boy's cheek. Orochimaru just gave an evil smile and began sliding his hand down the boy's chest.

"No he won't because no one's going to tell him, are there?" Orochimaru threatened. Sasuke nodded not knowing what to do but now hope.

"I know what you're thinking that big brother is going to save you." Orochimaru let out a laugh. "Like he gives a damn about you the other times I was stopped you were just lucky but I bet if he knew what I was planning he would give me you on a plate." The evil man laughed even more when Sasuke closed his eyes to stop his mind from believing it's true.

"I mean come on your brother can't even stand to look at you because he knows what you are a no good whore." Sasuke didn't answer but whimpered when he felt Orochimaru's hand slip under his t-shirt. He shivered at the feel of such cold hands.

"I mean your so called brother doesn't even care that you're getting bullied at school from hiding under such a façade that you do." Orochimaru continued cruelly. Sasuke still didn't say anything but gave out a little squeak when he felt his shirt being pulled roughly over his head.

Orochimaru licked his lips as he stared at Sasuke's upper and creamy body. The body was like a piece of fine art smooth and creamy with purple and yellow bruises, it made Orochimaru shiver in excitement. He could feel Sasuke trembling underneath his touch and that turned him on something chronic.

"But you know I love you even if you are a little slut, but I'll forgive you for that." Orochimaru leaned into Sasuke's ear and began to lick the shell of it with his freakishly long tongue. The tongue travelled to his ear down to his bruised cheek. Sasuke shuddered.

Orochimaru continued to lick down Sasuke's face and neck, but stopped when he came to the bright read nipples. He smirked and began to roam his tongue around them making Sasuke moan and grasp in complete shock as pleasure ran through his whole body. Sasuke shut his eyes in shame as his body betrayed him. Sasuke bit his lip to not let out another moan, but it was getting harder.

Orochimaru smirked at Sasuke's apparent inner struggle. The man smiled evilly and bit down harshly on the hardened nipples causing Sasuke to cry out in pain.

"P-please s-stop" Sasuke begged. Orochimaru just smirk in utter amusement at the boy's constant begging and pain.

"Now why would I do that my little angel? The fun is only just beginning." Orochimaru cooed sweetly. Sasuke let out a loud sob as Orochimaru hand once again began to roam his body stopping when they came to the top of his jeans. Sasuke's eyes grew wide and he began to struggle frantically trying to stop it going any further.

Orochimaru felt himself getting hard from the struggling Sasuke was doing and roughly undid the boy's jeans. Sasuke whimpered when he felt his jeans being slipped off of him until he was only in his boxers.

Orochimaru's hand slipped onto the band of the boxers to pull down the last article of clothing in his way. He took a glance at Sasuke whose eyes were begging him to stop. He smirked at the power and control he had over the boy.

"Now come on, don't look at me like that princess, because no matter what I'm fucking you tonight and I'm going to fuck you so hard and deep." He paused to lean into the raven's ear. "And I'm going to enjoy every last minute." Orochimaru smiled cruelly as he slipped the boxers off Sasuke's trembling body.

Sasuke became even more afraid and began begging and pleading for Itachi to come in his mind.

'Please save me Itachi please….big brother save me." He pleaded inside his mind desperately, hoping that somehow his big brother could hear his cries and save him from this nightmare.

Orochimaru licked his lips and took a step back to remove his own clothing. Sasuke closed his dark eyes that was full of tears and looked away. He couldn't bear to watch what the evil man was planning on doing to him. He just wanted it to be over and hoped the man would be quick and gentle, but knew that wasn't going to happen.

Orochimaru finished undressing with a wide smirk, his dick was so hard, but he wanted to enjoy his time with his raven and he was going to take as much time as possible. He knew he was in the safe house with Itachi as well, because the older raven wouldn't be home until one in the morning due to him meeting up with some old friends.

The sickly pale man gripped silky dark locks and forced Sasuke's head up. Sasuke whimpered in pain, but didn't open his eyes. Orochimaru noticed this and gripped the hair in his hand harder. Sasuke let out a yelp as he felt like his hair was on fire.

"Open your eyes; I want you to watch every minute when I fuck you up the ass." Orochimaru replied coldly. Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and locked eyes with Orochimaru. He saw the lust and anger that occupied the snake's eyes and instantly wanted to shut them away again.

"Now I want you on your knees." Orochimaru snarled dangerously. Sasuke quickly complied and went down on his knees. Orochimaru came before him his hard member right in front of Sasuke's face. Sasuke looked away in disgust at the ugly thing in front of him that was already dripping with pre cum. Sasuke knew what Orochimaru was going to ask of him.

"Before we get to the good stuff angel I think I want to feel your hot mouth on my dick so come on get to it."

Sasuke slowly brought mouth up to meet the hardening member and started to lick the tip, tasting the pre cum; it took all of his might not to throw up. He took a deep breath. He knew he had to be strong.

Sasuke felt Orochimaru hand on the back of his head. "Come on take it all in." Sasuke did as he was told ad started to suck off Orochimaru. He knew what the man liked so knew exactly how fast to go and made sure to continue to lick the head.

Orochimaru was moaning loudly while pushing the boy's head further down his dick making Sasuke choke every time he hit the back of the raven's throat.

Sasuke continued to suck and felt Orochimaru was about to cum. He tried to pull out but Orochimaru's hand stopped him and came deep inside his mouth. Sasuke gagged at the taste and wanted desperately to spite the disgusting taste out but one look from Orochimaru forced him to swallow the vile taste.

Orochimaru's eyes were clouded with pleasure as he stared at the kneeling Uchiha.

"That was good my little angel but it's time for the real fun to start." He said as he pulled Sasuke to his feet and threw him back on the bed. Sasuke cried out when his head hit the wall. He could feel blood seeping from the back of his head. Sasuke groaned and tried to sit up but Orochimaru forced him back down.

Sasuke felt complete dread when Orochimaru came over and uncremendously flipped him on his back and spread his legs apart. He squirmed frantically and tried to push the man on top of him away. Orochimaru growled under his breath and forced the raven's hands above his head.

"Stop that struggling princess or I might get really angry and you don't want that now do you?" The man teased. Sasuke tensed and stopped his useless attempts to get away.

"P-Please d-don't d-do t-this I-I-I-I-I'll d-do w-w-w-whatever y-you w-want…b-but p-p-please d-don't d-d-d-do t-this." Orochimaru pleaded but it all fell on deaf ears as he felt one of Orochimaru fingers dig into his entrance.

"You're already doing what I want already." Orochimaru said as he forced his finger all the way into the raven's tight entrance without any form of lubricant. Sasuke screamed in agony and tried again to get away as Orochimaru added a second finger. Sasuke felt like his insides were being torn apart and this was only the beginning. Orochimaru watched Sasuke squirm in pain beneath him and gave a fake sigh.

"You know if you move too much princess then it will hurt a whole lot more, so if you don't want to be in any more pain I suggest you stop struggling and relax." Orochimaru smirked as he added the third and final finger and began stretching the raven's hole. Sasuke clenched his teeth in complete pain as he felt Orochimaru stretching him to make room for something bigger.

Sasuke sighed in relief when he felt the fingers leave him. Orochimaru smiled evilly at this and shook his head.

"Don't worry princess the fun is about to begin." Orochimaru said as he lined his huge and hard member at the entrance of Sasuke's hole. Sasuke's eyes became moist again s tears began to fill them.

"P-please…." Sasuke tried one last time. Orochimaru just gave a chilling laugh.

"Sorry." He laughed and pushed all the way in. Sasuke let out a bloodcurdling scream as his insides were being torn apart. Orochimaru began thrusting into him deep and hard and the pain Sasuke felt was nothing like he felt before.

Orochimaru was moaning loud as he continued to thrust harder and deeper into the screaming boy beneath him. Sasuke buried his head into his pillow to try and muffle his loud screams. The raven felt so ashamed and weak that he was letting this happen to him. He really wanted the pain to stop as he heard Orochimaru continue to thrust hard into him.

Orochimaru flipped Sasuke onto his front and saw that his eyes were tightly shut.

"Open your eyes you damn whore." Orochimaru demanded in anger. Sasuke didn't do as he was told and Orochimaru's eyes glared in anger at the teen. He grabbed a chunk of the raven's hair and forced his head up. Sasuke screamed as the gesture caused even more pain to his throbbing body.

"I said open your eyes bitch." This time Sasuke did open his eyes and stared up terrified at the evil man in front of him. Orochimaru smirked at seeing his terrified look and began to thrust into him hard and deep again.

Orochimaru began moaning loudly again over Sasuke's now uncontrollable sobs. Sasuke felt blood spill down his legs and it took all his might to not fall into the darkness that so desperately called for him.

Orochimaru let go of Sasuke's hair as he began to feel his release coming on. Orochimaru's thrusts were becoming ragged and even rougher as he finally reached his peak and came. Sasuke whimpered as he felt the hot seed fill his abused insides.

Orochimaru gave one last moan as he came and collapsed up on the aching raven beneath him. He glanced icily at Sasuke who was still sitting in shock and grabbed the boy's face.

"You are one good fuck princess and I can't wait to do it again." Orochimaru stated cheerfully, his eyes then hardened and the grip on Sasuke's face tightened. "But if I ever find out about anyone else coming around or even worse you fucking people behind my back it will be worse next time. Do you understand me?" He asked menacingly. Sasuke nodded timidly and Orochimaru let go of his face and began to put his clothes back on. He turned too looked at a naked and bleeding Sasuke one last time and licked his lips.

"Don't worry angel this won't be the only time we are going to have lots more fun together just you wait." He then turned and swept from the room with a huge grin on his face.

Sasuke just lay there in his own blood and the sick man's semen. He wanted to wash all the filth off but he couldn't move. His body was in too much of a shock.

Sasuke finally pulled himself into a sitting position and grunted in absolute pain. He had to wash all the shit off of him and forced himself onto his feet. Sasuke began to make his way to his attached bathroom like a zombie, blood trailing behind him.

The raven turned the shower on as hot as it could go and stepped in with dead eyes. The raven couldn't feel anything until the water hit his skin and then he curled up into the corner and began to cry brokenly into his hands as the evidence from the shower washed away.

**Okay that was my first attempt at rape. Good…bad? Well I hope I did ok and if I didn't I promise I'll do better next time. I hope you enjoyed the chapter as well and if you have any questions at all I'll be glad to answer them as best as I can without given anything away.**

**Spoilers: Itachi will be in the next chapter and I will do a bit more on his relationship with Sasuke so I'm afraid no police drama in the next chapter but maybe an appearance of our killer will be in there**

**Please review and please no flaming but you can shout at me for being too long at updating.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay first I like to thank everyone for their great reviews**

**Shin no juria: Yes I'm glad he found put too but there is still a lot of drama to come and Naruto's even more curious…thanks for the review and don't worry you didn't make any mistakes.**

**M: I'm glad it wasn't so bad I was really nervous about doing the rape scene but I think it turned out ok…Thanks for the awesome review and I hope to do some more long chapters in the future.**

**: Thanks for the review. The NaruSasu relationship is being to get underway. They are going to be spending a lot of time together and there will be a lot more Itachi in the story. He's not in it this chapter coming up but there's a chapter coming up that's basically all about him.**

**Akira Nishikawa: Don't worry Itachi does love his brother and there is a reason for the way he acts around his brother but that won't be coming up until a few chapters and hopefully Sasuke will get some help and thanks for the review**

**Parody of a smile: I'm glad you like it and I love chocolate too and thanks for the amazing review**

**Winter Cicada: Naruto still hasn't given his full opinion yet…I've been concentrating on Sasuke but I'll go back to Naruto shortly and I was going to make it explosive but I thought it would be better when Naruto learns of Sasuke's bigger and more darker secrets if you get what I mean and Orochimaru just a coward he might of threatened Naruto but he won't do anything because he's not alone and valuable like Sasuke is and thanks for the review I'm glad you like.**

**Loveuntilwebleed: Yeah I know I felt really bad having everyone waiting for a month, but I promise I won't let you wait that long again unless I can't help it and I'm glad you like the story and hate Orochimaru.**

**Silentcover2: thanks for the review and to answer your questions…Yes Naruto's friends will beat him up and Naruto won't intervene just yet but he won't join in either, it's strange they are slowly but surely falling for each other but they are pretending in their minds they still hate the other, so at the moment Naruto will chose his mates I don't know if that answers your question. And you're right about Sasuke needing help hopefully some will be on its way.**

**Xivy: Yes they are but they still have a long way to go and thanks for the review.**

**Okay so here is my next chapter and it's for those who reviewed and added me to their alerts and favourites…I hope you enjoy: D**

Sasuke woke up in unbearable pain as the sun hit his tired and bruised face. He scrunched up his face from the sudden bright light that temporally blinded him. He gently rubbed his eyes and took a wild glance around the room. Sasuke noticed that he was in his bedroom, lying on his bed. Sasuke rubbed his aching head and wondered how he got to be in his room the last thing he remembered after what Orochimaru did to him was taking a shower. Sasuke shivered as he thought what that monster did to him and couldn't help the tears that made its way down his cheek.

Sasuke shook his head and peaked at his alarm clock and was shocked that it read 7:45. He groaned as he realized that he was going to be late and that was never good, especially for him. Sasuke sighed he didn't want to get up. He wanted to just lie there and sleep until the pain went away, but knew he couldn't.

Sasuke pushed his aching limbs into as sitting position and instantly regretted the action as it brought even more pain to his already battered body, groaning Sasuke forced himself out of bed. He knew he had to get use to the pain since he would have to bear with it for the entire day and he knew the kids at school wouldn't give him a break, they never did. Sasuke limped over to his bathroom to get ready for school.

The raven peaked into the mirror and saw the damage that was done to his face, it looked horrible. He gave out a loud sigh as he turned away from the mirror and looked longingly at the shower, but he knew that he was already late so a nice hot shower had to wait until later.

Sasuke turned back to face the mirror and stared at the ugly glasses that lay on the side. He gently picked them up and examined them.

He thought about going to school without his disguise on, then that way he knew no one would pick on him, but he also knew that Orochimaru wouldn't be best pleased and Sasuke was terrified of what he would do to him.

Sasuke's face scrunched up in disgust at thinking of the man's name and unwanted tears began to pour down his cheeks. He didn't want to go through that again…that pain and anguish….that humiliation….that weakness.

Sasuke knew that was all he was….weak. Sasuke remembered his father always calling him that all the time. The raven knew he was weak. He was too weak to stand up to father when he beat him and call him horrible names that no parent should call their child. He couldn't stand up to the bullies who constantly tortured him. He couldn't stand up to Itachi and ask why he suddenly became cold and neglectful towards him, but mostly he couldn't stand up to Orochimaru. That was what hurt the most that he couldn't stop someone from doing…that to him and he knew it was going to get much worse from then on.

Sasuke sighed he knew he shouldn't be thinking such horrible things about himself, but he just couldn't help it. No one has ever said anything nice about him…well his mother did before she got killed and Itachi used to, but that was a life time ago.

Sasuke walked out of the bathroom and stumbled over to his wardrobe; every step felt like his body was on fire. He could hardly move from the pain, but knew he had to put up with it and stop being so weak. A determined look suddenly crossed the raven's face. He decided to change his ways and become a true Uchiha. He just hoped he could hold himself to it.

Sasuke sighed and wiped the tears angrily from his eyes. Sasuke promised himself that was the first thing that had to stop his stupid crying.

'I'm going to change. I'm going to be someone everyone can be proud off and will like.' The young Uchiha promised himself.

Sasuke nodded his head in determination as he began to get ready for another day of pure hell.

The raven after finally getting ready stepped outside his bedroom door, only to be greeted by someone he wanted so desperately wanted to avoid….Orochimaru.

Sasuke shivered as the man gave his a terrifying smirk. Orochimaru leaned in close that their noses were only centimetres apart. Sasuke gave out a gulp as Orochimaru began to speak.

"I had a good night princess…I hope to do it again." Sasuke looked shocked as his eyes widened in complete and utter horror. There was no was in hell that he could go through that again….no way, even though he knew that Orochimaru would be coming back for more.

"No" He whispered. Orochimaru just cackled at his response and leaned in close to his ear. Sasuke froze as Orochimaru began to lick the shell of his ear.

Sasuke suddenly remembered the promise he made to himself and with courage he didn't know he had. He pushed Orochimaru back as hard as he could.

He raised his head to look the man in the eye. Orochimaru stood there with a look of pure shock on his pale face, but that look soon turned into rage as he grabbed Sasuke by the scruff of the neck and pinned him against the wall.

Sasuke struggled as he felt oxygen leave his lungs and began to suffocate. He looked at Orochimaru with pleading eyes, but the snake like man still had uncontrollable rage in his so he didn't really care what he was doing

"I'm going to make you pay for doing that, it seems like you still need to be broken in, but don't you worry your pretty little head because I will make you so broken, that you wish you were never born." And with that Orochimaru released his grip and watched as the raven fell to the floor grasping for breath.

Orochimaru smirked as he watched Sasuke in amusement. The man knelt down beside the raven and began to stoke his head. Sasuke flinched but didn't pull away. He knew it would only result in more pain if he did and he defiantly didn't want that in anyway.

"You know I should punish you for the stunt you just pulled, but for once you're in luck. Itachi's down stairs and we don't want him finding out, do we?" Orochimaru smiled sickly. Sasuke opened his mouth to speak but Orochimaru shushed him by putting a deathly pale finger to the teen's lips.

"Alright princess I have to go and get ready for work." He paused to look up and down Sasuke body and licked his lips. "But don't worry tonight all my attention will be only on you…Oh and before I forget you have a tutoring session tonight if I'm not mistaken."

Sasuke nodded his eyes starting to get more fearful. Orochimaru smirk as he thought deeply.

"I don't really like anyone around here while I'm out, but It looks like don't really have a choice now do I?" Sasuke stared at him not knowing what to say. He just shook his head. Orochimaru eyes hardened and Sasuke gulped as the man reached down and grabbed him by his raven locks, dragging him up. Sasuke hissed in pain as he felt his hair being torn from his scalp.

"O-Orochimaru P-Please let m-me g-g-go." Sasuke pleaded as he tried to get free.

"Not until you promise me nothing will happen between you and that boy." Orochimaru demanded with malice in his voice.

"O-off course i-it w-won't." Sasuke cried.

"Well just to be sure." Orochimaru swung his fist and punched it into the young Uchiha's stomach. Sasuke stumbled to the floor holding his now injured stomach, fresh tears falling down his yes from the agony.

Orochimaru just smirk, satisfied at what he had done. He began to stroke Sasuke cheek again.

"That was just a warning I'll do much worse next time, do you understand me?"

Sasuke nodded. Orochimaru gave one last satisfied smirk and left the raven on the floor still crying and holding his stomach.

The raven headed Uchiha watched his worst nightmare walk down the hall and out of sight. He staggered to his feet still in excruciating pain from last night and from the punch.

Sasuke stared at the ground. He felt disgusted with himself for not keeping to his promise. He felt such a failure. He sighed and picked the glasses up that fell on the floor.

Itachi sat at the kitchen table, eating some toast and reading the morning paper. He was extremely exhausted from staying out until two in the morning, but it was worth it to just forget about everything for a little while. The older Uchiha had to admit that he did regret it at first, but once he got there he actually had a blast, and besides Kisame wouldn't take no for an answer.

Itachi smirked at the thought. Kisame was a really good mate and he appreciated that especially with the murder case getting to him. They still didn't have any leads and it was beginning to frustrate the hell out of him.

It had been a month since the last victim was claimed and either the killer was getting bored or just hadn't found their next victim yet. Itachi knew it was the latter because killers never get bored with the thrill of the kill it's how their mind worked.

Itachi sighed and went back to his paper. He looked up from his paper again when he heard someone come down the stairs. Itachi saw Sasuke bruised face under his façade and shook his head sorrowfully. He never understood why his foolish little brother had to make life harder for himself than it already was. Itachi gave up hope long ago where his brother was concern, yes he loved him, but sometimes people had to make their own decisions in life and learn from them.

Itachi watched as Sasuke limped into the room and took a seat opposite him. Itachi frowned as he saw his brother's state up close. Itachi's head filled with concern but his eyes remain cold and focused.

Sasuke felt someone's eyes on him and looked up to see his brother staring at him. The raven shifted in his sit uncomfortably as he locked eyes with his older brother's. They stared at each other until Sasuke couldn't take anymore and turned away.

"What has happened to your face Sasuke?" Itachi replied coldly. Sasuke flinched at the question and the coldness of his brother's voice.

"Umm…I…It's nothing Itachi….just some kids at school." Sasuke replied uneasily. Itachi sighed and shook his head.

"Well that might not have happened if you stop dressing so ridiculously and learned how to stick up for yourself." Itachi hissed at his brother. Sasuke stared down at the table as he felt his eyes water behind his glasses. Itachi regretted sounded so harsh, but how else will his brother learn. He was doing this for his own good.

Sasuke felt tears burning behind his eyes, but pushed them back. He didn't want to anger Itachi anymore than he already had.

"Sorry" Sasuke whispered, his voice barely audible, but Itachi sharp ears caught what he had said. Itachi just frowned.

"It's not me being beat up every day; sometimes I don't know what I did to deserve a brother like you." He said harshly and with that he pushed his chair back and stood up. Sasuke felt shame swell up inside of him. He snapped out of the horrible thoughts when he heard Itachi's harsh voice again.

"Hurry up and get something to eat I won't have you missing school." Sasuke nodded his head and Itachi swept from the room to his office, unable to be in the same room as his brother a moment longer.

Sasuke watched his brother leave with a look of sadness and disappointment. He wished that his brother would love and care for him as he used to but knew his brother hated him like everybody else.

Sasuke let out a small sigh. He knew he didn't have time to make something proper to eat, so he just grabbed an apple and some money and headed off to school. Sasuke hoped that his day wouldn't be too bad and the bullies would leave him alone. The raven looked up at the sky and gave a small prayer.

Itachi sat in his office a scowl on his pale face, as he glared at the report that just came in by fax moments ago. Itachi decided that he was going to work from home today and told Kisame to bring anything new on the case and some of the old files. Itachi yawned and rubbed his tired eyes.

The older raven knew he had to get some sleep but his mind was too focused on this case, for some strange reason he felt like he owed it to all those poor boys that were tragically taken. Itachi knew that was only part of the reason, but there was a much more sinister reason as well. A well-kept secret that his lips never revealed a dark secret he would like to forget.

The secret was part of why he acted so cold to the only person he loved in this entire world, his baby brother, but every time he saw Sasuke something always snapped and he couldn't help but take it out on his little brother.

Itachi also felt so tired lately probably due to the lack of sleep, but he felt like he couldn't sleep ever not with the nightmares that plagued his mind.

He could hear them screaming for help, begging for mercy as they all lost their precious lives one by one. He could see the blood splatter the walls as the horrid man laughed in amusement. The nightmare always ended the same way, him standing frightened in the middle of a dozen dead bodies and the killer coming towards him. The man would lift his knife and aim for his throat and that's when Itachi would wake up in a cold sweat.

The nightmares were what made him take on such a big case, because it meant he had something to do besides sleeping, because even though he hardly ever got scared the nightmares he had terrified the living daylights out of him.

Itachi let out a breath and continued to go through the files on the case.

0000

Sasuke was thankful that it was the last lesson of the day. He was beginning to get really tired and exhausted and just wanted to go home and crawl into his nice warm bed. The raven headed Uchiha had to admit the day hadn't been half bad. He wasn't hassled as much as he usually was and that he was thankful for. Sasuke was glad he only received a bit of pushing and shoving and not a full out beating, which he usually gets twice or three times a day. The teen thought to himself that maybe Orochimaru was right today was his lucky day.

Sasuke saw Naruto in school and although he never said anything to him. He never joined in when people were making fun of him. Sasuke was grateful for the blonde for that and although he still hated him. He hated him that much less.

All in all it had been quite an uneventful day. The only thing that did surprise him and was totally out of the ordinary was Neji Hyuuga actually coming to talk to him.

Sasuke found the whole thing strange and he was slightly untrustworthy of the Hyuuga's intentions. Sasuke had to think though, Neji never really caused him any harm, ok he hung around the people who did. But Neji never really got involved, but still something about this didn't feel right.

Sasuke shifted, his butt still hurt a tremendous deal and it felt really uncomfortable sitting, not like he had a choice. The raven pushed his glasses up his nose. He tried to concentrate on what the teacher was saying but he couldn't stop thinking about Neji and the suspicions he had.

_Flashback_

_It was lunch time and the Uchiha was sitting in the library catching up on some last minute homework for history. He didn't really enjoy history that much, but some of it was interesting. He continued to write at a fast past while keeping his writing really neat._

_Sasuke felt someone stop beside him. He didn't look up. Sasuke just thought it was someone looking for a book, until they sat down next to him. Sasuke stopped writing and looked up in irritation at the person who just so rudely interrupted him._

_Sasuke couldn't help but stare in shock as he came face to face with Neji Hyuuga. The raven's face suddenly turned into a look of pure annoyance as he tried to figure out what the hell he wanted._

_Neji noticed the look Sasuke was giving him and held up in hands._

"_Don't worry I come in peace." Neji smiled and Sasuke scowled more .Neji picked up a book and began to fidget with it. Sasuke wondered if he was nervous, but threw that doubt from his mind, there was no way someone like Neji could ever be nervous. He was one of the stars on the football team, very popular and had girls…and guys after him all the time. Sasuke sometimes didn't know whether to feel sorry or jealous of the Hyuuga._

"_What do you want Hyuuga?" Sasuke whispered in a harsh tone. Neji didn't look taken back by the Uchiha's coldness, instead he just smiled and placed the book, he was currently holding, down._

"_I see you've been tutoring Naruto lately." Neji smiled._

"_What of it?" Sasuke glared, not knowing what that had to do with anything and a bit annoyed that Naruto actually told someone, wasn't it his idea to keep t quite in the first place. Neji shrugged his shoulders._

"_Nothing I'm just glad he's finally getting help with his school work and other things." Neji whispered the last part quietly, but Sasuke picked up on it and gave Neji a look._

"_What do you mean by that?" Sasuke demanded in annoyance. Sasuke didn't know what Neji was getting at the only help he was giving Uzumaki was the tutoring nothing else._

_Neji just smiled gently at Sasuke and gracefully got up from his seat. "I'll see you around Sasuke." And with that he left the library._

_Sasuke watched him go still in shock and thinking about what Neji said. He still didn't understand all he was doing was tutoring; maybe Neji got it wrong and got him confused with someone else or just misread the situation, well whatever the cause Sasuke knew he should stop thinking about it. He took a deep breath and continued on with his homework._

_End flashback_

The conversation still played in Sasuke's mind like a broken record player. The whole conversation unnerved him. He so desperately wanted to know what Neji was talking about. Sasuke didn't really think Naruto needed help apart from school work that is; then again he didn't really know Naruto that well. He knew he hated him, although not as much as he used to. But Sasuke always saw him as a bully, because that's what he was to him and the raven could never forget the constant torture the blonde and his friends put him through. Sasuke shuddered at the haunting memories. Sasuke sometimes wondered if he could ever truly forgive Naruto for the hell he put him through, but maybe one day he could be half way there.

Sasuke was brought out of his thoughts by the last bell of the day. Sasuke quickly gathered his stuff and made a dash for the door, luckily he was sitting right next to it so it wasn't too much of a hassle.

Sasuke limped over to his locker to collect the rest of his belongings. Sasuke heard some laughter and turned his head down the hall towards the noise. Neji was laughing and chatting with Kiba and Naruto. He looked happy and so did Naruto. Sasuke couldn't help the smile that played on the corner of his lips, as much as he hated to admit it he wished he could be a part of the group Naruto belong to.

Sasuke didn't care about being popular, but he did wish he had good and loyal friends like Uzumaki had. Sasuke always thought Naruto didn't deserve it, but who was he to complain.

Sasuke watched as the rest of the school began to head to their lockers and some out the double doors of the school entrance. The raven sighed and grabbed the few books he would need tonight for the tutoring and his homework, after getting all the stuff he needed he headed home.

Sasuke was a bit nervous about Orochimaru. The snake like man had it into his head that he was seeing Naruto…no fucking him. Sasuke had to make sure to keep his distance from Naruto and make sure it doesn't look like it's nothing more than tutoring. He didn't want Orochimaru to rape him again. He would have a thousand beating over and over again than to endure that pain and humiliation. Sasuke didn't think he would be able to handle the shame either.

Sasuke past the bakery and looked longingly at the cakes in the window. He didn't have time to buy one though, since his brother had a rule of him being home straight after school. Sasuke didn't really understand why, but it all happened a few months ago. Itachi came home from work and demanded that I be home by 3:45…3:55 at the latest. Sasuke didn't argue or ask any questions about it, one because he knew Itachi wouldn't give him any and he never dared start an argument with Itachi.

Sasuke sighed as he turned away from those delicious cakes and continued his journey home.

0000

The raven threw his bag on the sofa as soon as he got in and plopped himself down. He was exhausted and in need of a long rest. Sasuke knew he shouldn't off really gone to school with the pain he was in. The raven really wanted a nice hot bath and then hours of sleep, but he knew that was out of the question. Naruto would be here in about half an hour. The Uchiha told him to come earlier and Sasuke knew Naruto had no excuses since there was no training tonight. He heard some of the kids talking about how their coach had fallen ill.

'Well at least I have half an hour to myself.' He thought. Sasuke used that time to relax and get ready for his lesson with Naruto. Sasuke also couldn't help but think what Neji said and what he meant by it. He tried to think of different ways that he could be helping Naruto besides from the tutoring but nothing came up.

Sasuke decided not to dwell on it any longer than he already had. It was all giving him a bigger headache than he already had as well.

Sasuke got up and headed to the bathroom to get some aspirin for his headache. He took a glance in the mirror and saw he still had his disguise on. Sasuke wondered if he should take it off, after all Naruto already knew his secret where that was concerned. Sasuke thought against it though when he thought about what Orochimaru would do to him. Sasuke shivered at the thought.

Sasuke went back downstairs and waited for Naruto to arrive, which would be any moment now.

Sasuke jumped when he heard a loud knock on the door. He quickly got up and answered it and sure enough Naruto was standing at his door, actually looking really pissed off.

Naruto didn't wait for an invitation and pushed his way in. Sasuke stood there in silence as he watched the blonde make his way toward the sitting room. Sasuke followed him in and folded him arms when he stood directly in front of the quarterback.

"Did you see Neji today?" Naruto asked with a cold tone in his voice. Sasuke was confused and taken back by the question.

"I did, but what has that got to do with anything?" Sasuke demanded. Naruto frowned deep in thought. Sasuke watched in amazement. He never saw Naruto concentrate so hard on something, but whatever Naruto was thinking about, it was sure as hell pissing the blonde off.

"What did he say to you?" Naruto questioned, his harsh tone sending shivers down the raven's spine.

"Not much, he was just glad I was tutoring you." Sasuke saw Naruto let out a sigh of relief and began to get even more confused. Sasuke couldn't help but go back to the conversation; maybe Neji was trying to tell him something.

"Alright shall we get on with some work then?" Sasuke motioned towards the books. Naruto nodded, and then looked at Sasuke strangely.

"Hey how come you're wearing that hideous disguise, I mean I already know what you look like, so what's the point."

Sasuke's hand went involuntarily to his glasses. Naruto watched him with a slight smirk on his face as he watched the Uchiha's face become panic-stricken.

"Oh I just forgot…um I think we should really get working." Sasuke lied and Naruto nodded his head still smirking.

"Ok whatever."

They both began to do the work and an hour later they were nearly finished. Naruto hadn't got much better but he was improving, which was a start. Sasuke began to pile his books on top of each other and turned to face Naruto.

"Ok that will be enough for today, we'll continue with it tomorrow." Naruto folded his arms and frowned.

"But we usually do the tutoring longer than this."

"Yes but I thought we'll stop early today."

"Why? I mean I didn't get here early for nothing I thought we could at least do it until 7:00." Naruto wondered and Sasuke lowered his eyes. Naruto clicked on and began to get kind of angry.

"Is this because of that Orochimaru guy?" Naruto asked in concerned and anger. Sasuke looked at him with a panicked and shocked expression. He was shocked at how easily Naruto could read him and the concern he had in his voice for him…him his worst enemy. Sasuke knew Naruto hated him but then why was he suddenly acting all concerned. It just didn't make any sense.

"No…no! Why would you think that?" Sasuke tried to sound natural but failed miserably.

"Oh it's just that you seemed to be in pain when you came to school today, you were limping and I swear you was clutching your stomach a few times." Sasuke couldn't recall doing that.

"Why would you care?" Sasuke shouted and turned away from the blonde's piecing gaze.

Sasuke jumped in surprise when the blonde placed a tanned hand on his thin shoulder. Sasuke's shocked expression soon turned into a glare.

"Look I know you're scared of that man."

"You don't know anything." Sasuke replied bitterly as he removed Naruto's hand from his shoulder. Naruto frowned; this was one of the things he hated about Sasuke. He was always so stubborn and that always ended with the raven being beat up most of the time.

"Then why don't you tell me?" Naruto urged and Sasuke had to scoff at the idea.

"What tell you so you can go spreading it around to all your mates?" Naruto looked taken back and sad at the Uchiha's cold words.

"I wouldn't do that…ok I'll make you a deal….I can asked one question." Naruto stopped and put up his hand when he saw that Sasuke was about to interrupt him. "And you get to asked me a question that way we will both have something on each other."

Sasuke thought about it, but it didn't really ease his mind. "What if you don't tell the truth?"

"You just have to trust me won't you, now do we have a deal or not?" Naruto said as he held out his hand to shake on it. Sasuke stared at the hand for a minute and took it nodding his head.

"I don't know why but I do trust you." Naruto smiled pleased.

"I trust you too now who will start?" Sasuke stood up.

"I'll go first." Naruto nodded and Sasuke began to pace thinking of a question he asked Naruto then one hit him.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Sasuke asked and Naruto frowned. It looked like he had to tell Sasuke everything including his past and he didn't think he could handle that, but he made a deal and the urge to find out more about Sasuke won over everything else.

Naruto didn't know why but he felt a warm feeling he never did before when he's around Sasuke and he really liked it. Naruto began to open his mouth to tell his story and Sasuke watched with fasciation and interest.

"Well it all started when I was born…."

**Okay there we are a bit of a short one this week, but I wanted to do something a bit similar in the wake of the last chapter.**

**This story is probably making your head spin…okay the last few chapters it's been basically all about Sasuke I'm going to do a few chapters on Naruto and Itachi.**

**What has Naruto's past got to do with him hating Sasuke? Well you just have to wait until next chapter and strange question Sasuke asked.**

**Please review if you want more….please no flames….constructive cristism welcome.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay next chapter**

**Warnings: This chapter might cause confusion.**

**Reviews are at the bottom**

**Okay enjoy**

There was a deafening silence in the room as Sasuke waited for Naruto to tell the story of why he hated him so much. Naruto had already told Sasuke of why he bullies him but the hatred Sasuke had felt coming from Naruto was always strong, ever since they first met Sasuke felt his undying hatred radiating from the blonde and it was only directed at him. Sasuke had to know why the blonde was always so hostile with him for no apparent reason and hopefully he was going to get his answers he most desired.

Naruto leaned forward a little, a bit shocked at the question but somehow he had seen this coming. Naruto took a deep breath before starting a story that he didn't really want to think about…his childhood.

"You know I'm adopted right?" Naruto asked and Sasuke nodded.

Sasuke knew that little titbit about Naruto, who didn't. The whole school knew Iruka had adopted Naruto when he was young. Sasuke didn't know where Naruto was coming from and he certainly didn't know what this had to do with what he asked.

"Well I want to tell you about my real parents…the parents I never knew because of your family. "He spat at the Uchiha, who sat there blinking.

"Why? What did my family do?" Sasuke asked confusion evident in his voice.

"When I was a few months old my parents died in a car crash." Naruto replied  
sadly. Sasuke eyes snapped up to face him, with a slightly angry look on his  
pale face.

"What you think my clan caused their deaths." Sasuke shouted in a rage. Naruto didn't respond to the Uchiha. He just shook his head.

"No, it's what they did afterwards…They kidnapped me after the car accident and placed me in a care home with only a note."

Naruto couldn't help but shiver at the horrible memories the place brought up. He still had nightmares about the orphanage he was placed in.

"My childhood was not something to be desired that's for sure. I owe a lot to Iruka…a lot but I still wanted to know about my parents even though I though they abandoned me."

"I thought you said they died in a car crash when you were only a few months old." Sasuke hissed.

Naruto turned angry eyes onto Sasuke and nodded.

"They did but I didn't know that fact until I went in search of them…I always thought they never wanted me because that's what the note had said."

Naruto out a sad sigh and continued. "At one point I really resented my parents but I guess I still wanted to know them or maybe I just wanted to know why I wasn't good enough for them."

Sasuke couldn't help but get an ache in his heart at the sadness in the blonde's voice. He still felt angry that Naruto was accusing his family off such treacherous misdeeds but he still felt heartened somewhat as well. He went over and patted Naruto on the knee. Naruto looked at the raven in surprise but couldn't help be smile also.

"It's alright that you hated them." Sasuke replied with sympathy. Naruto nodded sorrowfully.

"I know but it doesn't stop me from feeling guilty, does it?" Sasuke sighed at the blonde's question and shook his head.

"Anyway let me tell you the rest…I mean you did want to know why I hated you so much, didn't you."

"Y-yes I did."

Naruto leaned back into the comfy depths of the chair he was currently sitting on.

"When I was ten I asked Iruka about my parents. I don't know why because I knew that Iruka had no idea who my parents were. He was very understanding though and asked me if I wanted to find them."

Naruto's eyes shone with admiration for the kind man that took him in and brought him up. Naruto has never met such a kind hearted person before in his life.

"What did you say?"

There was a pregnant pause before Naruto responded to the question.

"I said I didn't want to, but Iruka knew I was lying to him and myself. Iruka knew I was scared and I guess I was. I didn't want to meet my parents just in case they were still disgusted by me and I had nowhere to look."

Sasuke was slightly taken back by this and stared hard at the blonde idiot in front of him. Naruto was beginning to intrigue him to no extent. He couldn't explain the fire he felt every time he was near Naruto.

"We didn't even know where to start."

Naruto whispered barely audible but Sasuke heard it nonetheless. The raven raised a dark eyebrow behind his overly large glasses.

"What do you mean by that? Surly you would start of by finding the people who have the same last name as you." Naruto sighed and tilted his head back to stare at the chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

"I didn't have a last name back then…I never got one until Iruka adopted me, all I knew of my mother was her first name Kushina. I had nothing on my dad back then, not even a name."

Sasuke scrunched his eyebrows up in utter confusion. Naruto's name was Uzumaki but Iruka's was Umino, so that would mean that Naruto didn't take Iruka's last name like he claimed…all this was starting to give the poor Uchiha a huge headache.

"But wait your name is Uzumaki so you didn't have Iruka's name."

"No I did I just change it."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted something that belong to her my mother…After searching for about a year we finally decided to go right back to the beginning and went back to that place." Naruto said darkly.

"The orphanage?" Sasuke questioned, well it was more of a statement than a question. Naruto nodded his head.

"Yeah we hoped someone would have seen something, for once we were in luck. There used to be this old woman who worked there, her name was Chiyo. She was actually really nice but kept to herself quite a lot. She never gave me any problems like the rest of them did. That day when I was dropped off at the doorstep she was in the garden doing some gardening, something she enjoyed doing. She told us that the person who dropped me off was male and looked quite old. She said it could've been an Uchiha because it looked like they were wearing the family symbol."

Sasuke sat up straight. The Uchiha family symbol was something Sasuke always wore. He didn't know why because secretly he wished he wasn't an Uchiha, but he guessed he did it out of respect of some sort.

"So what did you do then?"

"I went in search of the person she was on about. I went to the Uchiha  
district."

Sasuke got a dark look in his eyes at these words. The Uchiha district was isolated from the rest of society and it angered him that they were pushed out, yeah people admired them wanting to be just like them…well Itachi at least no one wanted to be like him. The Uchiha district was still there completely abandoned when the whole family was killed. Itachi and Sasuke moved out after that and got their own place, it was a big one but that was only because they both enjoyed their privacy and Itachi enjoyed his space from his little brother.

"I never found the person they were on about though but I did come across a guy named Obito Uchiha. He seemed a very friendly person. I was so sure from the way he acted that he wasn't an Uchiha. He didn't have that arrogance about him that most Uchiha's I know have."

"Oh and how many Uchiha's do you know?" Sasuke asked with a smirk on his face.

"Uh, well only three including you."

Naruto laughed and Sasuke sweat dropped. He felt like going over there and punching the guy in the face. He really was an idiot. Something did catch the young Uchiha's attention though, the mention of his now deceased cousin Obito. He never really had spoken to Obito. He was hardly ever around the Uchiha's instead hanging out with his mates Rin and the horrible English teacher Kakashi Hatake; how those two became good friends Sasuke had no idea. Sasuke had to admit he had a deep admiration for his cousin. He too wanted out of the clan but was too sacred. He still is. Obito was never sacred though. He just made a choice to not be a part of them anymore, not that Sasuke could blame

"Well anyways. Obito told me about this woman named Tsunade and that I looked like someone he used to know. He didn't tell me who. He said he didn't want to get my hopes up just in case I was wrong, but this woman he told me to go and see knew this person better than he did…so I went there."

The pretty Uchiha lifted his glasses to scratch his forehead, thinking off where he heard that name before, it sounded oddly familiar.

"Tsunade? I've heard that name somewhere before." Naruto couldn't help but smirk and roll his eyes.

"Man you really are a goody two shoes aren't you."

Naruto sniggered and Sasuke gave him one of those famous Uchiha glares. Naruto wasn't fazed by it though and continued.

"Tsunade is the principal of our school."

Sasuke could've smacked his head. He felt so stupid off course he knew Tsunade was head of the school, but then again he only seen her in assembly.

"What did she tell you?" A red faced Sasuke asked as he avoided Naruto's grinning face.

"She told me I looked the spitting image of her. I didn't know who she was referring to at first but she showed me a picture. The women had long red hair and green eyes…The facial shape and the nose, cheeks and all that were exactly like mine though and that's when I knew that she had to be my mum. I asked for her name and she told me it was Kushina…My mother's name."

Naruto was bright with glee as he thought back on how he found his mother, but his face darkened when he found something dreadful out.

"I was so excited to finally know my mother, but the happiness I felt was gone when Tsunade told me I would never meet her in person, since she was dead. I felt so heartbroken. I can't express what I felt that day and it just got worse."

Naruto heart clenched at remembering that day, it was one of the saddest days he could remember. The day he found out not only both his parents were dead but he had been kidnapped as well, it was a big reason why he hated the Uchiha's since it was their fault. Naruto tried to calm himself down, but it  
was difficult. He always got emotional when thinking about this day and how he would never set eyes on his parents at all. Naruto had a couple of photographs tucked away but what good were those really.

"I found out my mum died in a car crash shortly after I was born. My dad was in the car as well and also died. Tsunade told me that my parents loved me and would have never given e up for nothing. She then went on to say that her and some other bloke…Jiriya came in search for me at my parent's old house, but when they got there I was gone. The nanny who was looking after me at the time was in a frantic state. She had told the two she had put me to bed about two hours before and when she went to check up on me I was gone."

Naruto paused and looked sadly at the Uchiha. Sasuke had his eyes to the ground. He couldn't begin to comprehend what Naruto went through…what he was still going through. Sasuke might not off like his family that much but he was glad he had them…well some of them at least.

"They wanted to adopt me you know…Tsunade and Jiriya."

Sasuke's eyes snapped to where the blonde sat with a dreamy look on his tanned face.

"Are they married then?"

Naruto gave out bark of a laugh and shook his head.

"No, No although they do act like one sometimes." Naruto laughed a little. "I was so happy when she told me that and I started to wonder what my life would have been like if they did…but I wondered if I would've met Iruka or some of my friends. I think no matter how I think about it there was something to be desired from both."

Naruto felt a pulling in his heart. He felt so guilty thinking of such things, especially since he never told his dad about any of it. Naruto didn't want to hurt the man, but maybe he was doing that anyway.

"I love Iruka I do…I would do anything for him. He is the only one who's ever tried to understand me. He was the only one who took me in. I feel so guilty thinking what it would be like if I was brought up by Granny Tsunade and my godfather."

Naruto felt tears build up inside his eyes and furious wiped them away. Sasuke watched in amazement as watch a few stray tears fall down his cheeks. He never knew what Naruto went through and couldn't help feel sympathetic towards the blonde. But for some unknown reason he didn't feel pity towards Naruto. Sasuke didn't know if it was because he went through some stuff in his past and he  
knows that pity is one thing no one needs or was it because off something else?

Sasuke wanted to get up and go hug the blonde, but he had to remember that was  
one thing that Naruto wouldn't want, so instead he sat there, thinking of what to say.

"Did Tsunade say anything about your dad?" Sasuke hesitated for a minute before continuing. "I mean your biological dad." Sasuke quickly added.

Naruto nodded with a bit of a smile and a dark look on his face. Thinking about his father was sometimes difficult. He was everything he wished to be. He was strong and brave and apparently was a loveable man, but Iruka was all those things as well.

Naruto had hard time thinking off the man as his father because he already had one in Iruka. Naruto was pleased…excited even to know his mother because he never experience having a mother figure in his life. Iruka was always alone and not just that but the fact he's gay. Naruto was sure…no he knew that Iruka was I love with Kakashi. He just wouldn't admit to it, well Kakashi could be a bit…hands on.

"Yeah I found out about my father. He was a great man and he really loved me when I was born." Sasuke sensed the sadness in Naruto's voice.

"Ok I'm finally at the bit where I will tell you why I hate the Uchiha…My mom's name was Kushina Uzumaki and my dad was the one and only Minato Namikaze."

Sasuke grasped in complete shock. Minato Namikaze was one of the richest and powerful man around…well was and his family and company rivalled the Uchiha's. The Namikaze family was still well known but since their family head had died they'd gone downhill.

"Wait if your dad was Minato then you should be loaded maybe even more than me but then…" Sasuke paused not knowing what to say.

"The day of the crash which killed my parents, someone had totally taken about 10 million out of the Namikaze Company…and with the head gone they struggled to get it back. Ok they still have quite a lot of money but not nearly as they once did and they were so below the Uchiha's it was hard to say if they would ever catch up again."

Naruto and Sasuke both knew of the Namikaze and Uchiha rivalry, both companies  
used to be both great companies until sixteen years ago when the Namikaze suffered a setback with Minato's death.

"My godfather Jiriya believed that my parents were murdered." Naruto coldly stated.

"But you said it was just an accident."

"No I said it was a car crash but Granny Tsunade knew my mother and she was the one who was driving and although she said my mother was fun-loving and clumsy, when she drove, she was the most careful person you would ever know. It was one of the only things she was totally careful over and that day my mum was driving."

Naruto stopped for a moment and leaned forward, staring into what seemed like nothingness.

"Jiriya was the one to find them that day; they were supposed to meet them for a meeting of some sort." Sasuke looked confused at this.

"Oh they were like second in command at the Namikaze Company. I don't know if they still have connections though, anyway when my parents didn't turn up they started to get worried and Tsunade sent Jiriya to go look for them and that's when he saw a car burning in the side of the road. He went to take a look, the faces were badly burnt but he recognized this necklace that my mother used to wear and his suspicions were correct when the DNA results came back."

Sasuke couldn't believe it. He felt so sorry for both this Jiriya, even though he doesn't even know the guy, and Naruto. The blonde has just been through so much in his short life, just like him. Sasuke then came to realize something where was Naruto at the time.

"Where were you?"

"I was being kidnapped and before you say anything, no I wasn't in the car I was at home being looked after by my nanny. When Jiriya went to my parents' house to get me but when he got there he was bombarded by my hysterical nanny, saying that I had gone missing."

Naruto eyes turned completely cold and turned then towards the Uchiha. Sasuke gulped and suddenly became sacred. Naruto just continued to stare at Sasuke

"It was your family who ruined everything, they were the ones who sabotaged my parents car and they were the ones to kidnap me and they were the ones who put me in that place that still haunted my every dream and believe me my godfather is still looking for the truth and he will find it."

Naruto's cold voice sent shivers down the raven's spine; it was nearly as bad as when Orochimaru talked.

"H-how d-does he know I-It was the Uchiha's?"

Sasuke questioned. He was still slightly shivering and in shock of Naruto's change in behaviour but he was also slightly angry. Naruto blue eyes took the raven's expression in and frowned. He did have a point, all they had to go on was suspicion, but what if they were wrong.

"He went in search for me after he found I was kidnapped, even went to the police, but every time the though he found me he hit a dead end. Jiriya had some of the best detectives in the world trying to find me, the only people who were better at their job than them were your family. The Uchiha's are the only people in the world who can not only murder someone and get away with it, but also make a person disappear without leaving anything behind off their  
existence and not to mentioned their not just the best police force in the world but they have some of the best scientist around."

Sasuke sat there and tried to take the information in. Sasuke knew Naruto didn't really have a case to go on, but he was right in some areas. The Uchiha's could do all that and not to mention how the company got to be so far ahead. Sasuke knew the Uchiha's were bound to be in front a little due to the grievances and what not, but Sasuke also knew the Namikaze Company could've made a comeback. Sasuke knew some of these things were never going to be answered and Naruto knew that too. Naruto watched the Uchiha closely and saw he was struggling with himself. Naruto knew part of Sasuke didn't want to believe it, but couldn't help it.

"I know you don't believe me, you have no reason to but it's what Jiriya believes and I back him up one hundred per cent until the day he tells me that he was wrong."

Naruto was actually surprised at the calm tone in his voice. Sasuke couldn't believe what Naruto was accusing his family off, it was just so absurd. It made him want to punch the blonde in the face. He was that angry.

"Wait! You can't just go around accusing people just because you don't like them." Sasuke stated coldly.

Naruto turned blue orbs onto brown and frowned slightly, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I gave you all the proof you need or do I need to go back down the list."

Naruto watched as Sasuke gave him a death glare. He smirked in triumph and stated on the list.

"One the old lady Chiyo said the person that dropped me off to the orphanage looked like an Uchiha. She said it was impossible to be that old and look that young. The Uchiha's never seem to age."

Sasuke nodded. He had to give the blonde idiot that one. An Uchiha could be about sixty and only look about twenty to thirty.

"Two!" Naruto carried on. "Only your family could make something look like an accident and make someone disappear without a trace." Sasuke had to grudgingly admit that Naruto was right again.

"Three! It can't be off coincidence that the Uchiha suddenly sky rocked to the top so even if it's true that they didn't have anything to do with the murder of my parents or my kidnapping then they defiantly had something to do with stealing. I'm sorry Sasuke but they are in this somehow and even though I have no proof and probably never going to get any since most of the Uchiha's are  
dead now."

Sasuke sighed. Naruto was right they weren't ever going to know the truth unless Itachi knows, but the raven knew that his older brother would never give out such delicate information, especially to him.

"Look I get where you're coming from I do, but we are never going to find out the truth and you can't go around blaming me for what my family might or might not of done."

Naruto closed his eyes tightly shut and began to think on what the Uchiha had said to him. He was right he shouldn't really be taking things out on someone who was innocent as well, but he just couldn't help himself. He needed someone to vent all his anger out on and poor Sasuke was just there in the firing line.

"I guess you're right, I'm sorry I really am. Here why don't we start again…hey I'm Naruto Uzumaki nice to meet you." Naruto smiled holding out his hand for Sasuke to shake. The raven stared at the hand in suspicion. He didn't know of this was a trick or not, but from what he could see the blonde jock was actually genuine.

"Wait you actually want to be my friend, but all your other friends hate me don't they?" Sasuke blurted out.

"Neji doesn't and I'm pretty sure Shika doesn't either and as for Gaara he doesn't care either way so you're alright in that department and the others well it's mainly my fault but you already know that. They might hate you, but I bet if they get to know you a little they might like you."

Sasuke raised a dark eyebrow. "And do you?" Sasuke asked. The blonde shrugged.

"Hm who knows I guess I could and what about you, you know me more than I know you so?"

Sasuke had to think that over and grinned to himself.

"Well you're not as obnoxious as I thought you were and you're actually pretty easy to talk to. I'm still mad at you for making everyone hate me in school, but maybe I'm partly to blame too. So yeah maybe I can grow to like you…maybe we'll see how it all goes."

Naruto beamed, his bright white teeth shining in the light.

"Hey I was thinking are you going to stop wearing your disguise. I mean I know so there's no point in keeping on wearing it, is there?" Sasuke eyes went straight to the ground and shook his head.

"That wouldn't be a good idea. I'm not ready to go out in public with my real face…everyone staring at me like some item of clothing they want in a shop window and besides you're the only one that knows."

Naruto looked saddened at the news but he understood and then something clicked inside his brain.

"Hey speaking of which, you still have to answer any question I ask of you."

Sasuke couldn't help but go even paler than he already was. He knew what Naruto was going to ask him and he couldn't help but want to run away at that moment. Naruto tapped his fingers under his chin in a mocking concentrating way. Sasuke glared as Naruto started to smirk.

"Hm…let me think…yes I want to know why you dress so…well like that."

Sasuke just continued to glare at the blonde and pushed his glasses up his small nose. Sasuke was about to open his mouth to reply when Naruto stopped him.

"And I want the full story like I told you, no 'it's because I look like a girl.' Because that doesn't cut it and I know that's not the reason, so spill."

Sasuke felt like he was a rabbit caught in headlights. He had nowhere to run, no time to get out of the way before the car hit. There was no choice but to tell Naruto after all Naruto just told him why he hated him so much and because of it they became somewhat friends…whatever that means. Sasuke felt defeated.

"Ok I'll tell you it's because—"

Sasuke was cut off by the slamming of the door. He sighed in relief it meant that he didn't have to tell Naruto today. He knew he would probably tomorrow or the next day, but for today he was safe. Naruto frowned annoyed. He really wanted to know why. He had to admit Sasuke was the prettiest boy he'd ever seen even compared to Neji and it just got to him why he hid it all. They both waited for Orochimaru to show his ugly face, but they came face to face with someone else instead.

"Hey! What are you doing home? I thought you were working all day today." Sasuke asked the man who came in the room.

Naruto couldn't help but stare at him. He looked just like Sasuke without his disguise. He knew instantly that it was Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother. Itachi just ignored Sasuke's question and was staring intently on the blonde sitting on his couch.

"Who do we have here?"

Naruto couldn't help but shiver his voice was so soft but cold at the same time and his eyes…it felt like he could see right through you. Naruto was memorized by them. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Sasuke speak.

"Oh this is Naruto Uzumaki…I'm tutoring him." He then turned to face Naruto.

"And Naruto this is Itachi my older brother." Itachi and Naruto both nodded toward each other.

"That's good, but I think it's time you got going now Naruto, but I guess I'll see you around here since my little brother is taking his time tutoring you." Itachi said calmly.

Naruto didn't say anything and nodded. His throat felt dry for some reason…well he guess it was true what everyone said about Itachi, one stare from him could make you melt in a puddle on the floor. Naruto quickly stumbled up and grabbed his things. He said a quick goodbye to them both and was on his way. He was still annoyed that he didn't have his question answered but that would have to wait until tomorrow. The bright side was he didn't have to see Orochimaru.

Sasuke was staring at Itachi who was staring at the now closed door. He turned back around to face Sasuke a smirk placed on his lips.

"Well little brother it seems like you actually made a friend." And with that he walked away and down towards his office, once he got inside the door. He smiled.

"I'm glad baby brother and I hope he makes you happy." Itachi whispered.

He couldn't be sure but he felt like the blonde would be the one person to help be Sasuke without being mean to him. He hoped one day, maybe one day soon him and would have the relationship they once had. Smiling to himself he sat in his office chair and began to go through the paperwork, happier than what he was half an hour ago.

**Okay there it is, I know one confusing chapter but it does have a point don't worry but I'm not going to give anything away, but I will say this chapter will lead to something exciting and don't worry you'll find out about our favourite raven's past in due time.**

**Thank you for the reviews**

**M:** Well here you are and I hope you enjoyed the chapter and about Orochimaru with an 'A' thing…It's all sorted out.

**Winter Cicada**: Thank you; there will be a couple more slow chapters before the heavy stuff get under way

**Loveuntilwebleed**: Questions, yes the NaruSasu relation is finally blooming there will still be obstacles in their way but hopefully they can get past them. You will find out what Neji meant in the next few chapters and thank you and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.

**Akira Nishikawa**: Don't worry you'll grow to like Itachi soon because the only villain in my story is Orochimaru and nobody else and thank you for the review.

**Okay there we have it but before I go I have a bit of bad news my family's going through some stuff at the moment so it could take a while for me to update, it will only be a month or two at most but I still thought I should let you all know. Sorry about the inconvenience.**

**Next chapter: Naruto and Itachi have a talk and Naruto and Sasuke grow closer. Tsunade makes another appearance in the next chapter and Sai is mentioned again.**

**Please review no flames please**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok I am back and I'm sorry about the long wait but one word college. I also had major writers block and couldn't think of anything to write…I tried promise. Anyway here's chapter 12. I hope you all enjoy.**

**Thank you for the people who reviewed, added me on alerts and their favourites.**

Naruto strolled down the empty hallways. All the other teens were in class enjoying the boring lessons they were currently in.

Naruto couldn't help but think over the conversation he and Sasuke shared last night. It kept playing over and over in his mind like a broken record stuck on play. When Naruto finally arrived home last night he went straight to his room. He knew Iruka was in the other room worrying about him but he needed to sort things out in his head.

Naruto came to the conclusion that he had to talk to Tsunade. That was why he was currently wondering the corridors as everyone else was in their classrooms.

Naruto finally arrived at his destination and took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He knew the conversation he was going to have with the woman wasn't going to be a pleasant one, especially since Tsunade never got over the fact that Jiriya just up and left her.

Naruto finally got up the courage and slowly opened the large wooden door in front of him. He was instantly greeted by the moody secretary that was sitting at her desk typing something up on her computer.

The middle aged woman looked up from her work and scowled at the blonde boy. She always hated how he would just barge in without knocking and never get in trouble for it. He never really got in trouble for anything since he was the star of the school. She thought it was unfair on all the other kids.

"What is it this time Naruto? Tsunade's busy and she doesn't want to be disturbed." She voiced.

Naruto just raised his eyebrows. Tsunade was always busy that never stopped him before. He just decided to ignore the woman at the desk and headed straight for the door that read Principal in black bold letters.

The secretary didn't try to stop him there was no point and just went back to the work she was doing before. Naruto gently pulled the door open and walked inside without knocking. The door slammed behind him making an echo rumbled throughout both rooms.

Tsunade was sitting at her overly large desk doing some last minute paperwork before she had to go to a boring meeting at ten. She hated those meetings with a passion it was just another witch hunt for the school council.

They always found ways to tell her what she was doing wrong with the school and quite frankly she was getting pissed off with always trying to defend herself.

She was so lost in her rant she failed to noticed Naruto walk unannounced in the room until the door banged shut.  
Tsunade glared at the blonde for disturbing her work and more importantly her peace.

"What do you want brat and it better be good?" She threatened. Naruto just sat in one of the chairs opposite her desk and ignored her for a minute.

"Well?" She tried again as he folded his arms in front of her.

Naruto closed his eyes for a second and leaned back in his seat. He then opened his eyes again and slowly opened his mouth to speak.

"I need to talk to you about my parents and Jiriya." Naruto said with confidence.

Tsunade scowled at the name and stood up from her desk.

"I don't think that's a very good idea Naruto."

Tsunade insisted but she didn't know if she was doing it for his benefit or hers. It would bring up so many painful memories for both involved. She didn't know if she could put herself or Naruto through it. Naruto could see that Tsunade was fighting with herself and knew how hard this must have been on her.

"Look I know you don't want to but we have to talk about this one day and I think it should be now."

Tsunade couldn't help but stare over at Naruto. It amazed her how serious Naruto looked and seemed to be about this. Naruto never took anything seriously in his life so this must be very important to him. She gave out and exasperated sigh and sat back down at her desk.

"What do you want to know brat." She sighed as she gave in.

"You were the one who found my parents in the car wreck weren't you?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade nodded her head. It was one of the things she would have liked to forget but you never forget something like that, especially when it comes to one of your friends. She could never get the image out of her head of seeing her dead best friend and worst of it was she was powerless to stop it all from happening.

"What has that got to do with anything and plus you already knew that Naruto." She wondered where Naruto was heading with this. But wherever it was it wasn't good. Naruto leaned forward in his chair so he could place his elbows on the desk.

"I know but you and Jiriya were so sure it wasn't an accident and I just want to know why."

Tsunade sighed again. She knew this day would come one day. She just wished it wasn't so soon or more importantly she wished her husband was here to aid her in this conversation. Tsunade clenched her fists at thinking of that man. She didn't know how she could love and loath someone at the same time.

"Your mom was the one driving and she never drank and she was always careful on the road."

"But sometimes people who are careful die in car accidents to let's say by a drunk driver." Naruto argued.

Tsunade leaned forward and placed her head in her hands.

"There were no other cars involved in an accident around that area that night."

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing, but then how would his parents get in the accident if they were so careful. It didn't make sense. Then he remembered that his godparents pointed the blame towards the Uchiha's  
Tsunade saw that Naruto was thinking about something but couldn't think what.

"You didn't think it was an accident why?" Naruto questioned.

Tsunade closed her eyes. She knew this day would come and the questions but she didn't know if she had it in her to answer the questions that Naruto were seeking answers to. She opened her eyes to see the determination in the teenagers blue eyes. Tsunade knew Naruto wasn't going to leave until he got what he came for. Tsunade decided that she had no choice in telling Naruto what she knew.

"We don't think it wasn't an accident…we know it wasn't an accident." Tsunade stated a-matter-of-factly.  
Naruto eyes widened at the new found information.  
"The car was check for anything wrong with it, and it turned out the brakes had been tampered with."

Naruto felt like he couldn't breathe. He knew that Tsunade and his godfather thought it as murder but he just thought that they couldn't accept the truth.

"I'm sorry Naruto you wanted to know."

Tsunade insisted as she saw that the blonde was beginning to hibernate and was worried. Naruto calmed himself down. He wanted to finish this conversation even if it killed him. He owed it to himself, his parents, his godparents and even Sasuke…speaking of Sasuke he suddenly remembered something.

"Why do you think it was the Uchiha's who caused their deaths?"

Tsunade sighed and stood up from her desk and walked over to the window and peered outside. It was a beautiful day the sun was shining and it was a lovely day for a bit of sun bathing.

"The Uchiha clan was the only enemies that you father had and your mother hardly had any enemies at all. The only enemies she made were when she fell out with one of her friends and that was hardly anything."

Naruto was beginning to catch on.

"And the only company that rivalled the Namikaze Company were the Uchiha Company."

Tsunade turned away from the window to face her godchild again.

"Naruto, why do you want to bring all this up again?" She asked with curiosity.

Tsunade knew that one day Naruto would want to know the truth about how his parents were killed…well more of the truth. But what triggered it. Naruto sighed and began to fidget with his hands.

"I've told someone about it." Naruto replied uneasy.

Tsunade couldn't help but stare at him in complete shock. Naruto hardly ever told anyone about his parents and if he did it would only be that they had died when he was very young.

"You actually told one of your friends?" Tsunade questioned.

Naruto gave out a sort of bitter laugh and shook his head.

"I don't know if this person can actually be considered a friend. We've never really seen eye to eye but lately I've been spending more time with him than my real friends." Naruto admitted.

Tsunade bowed her head sadly. Tsunade had noticed how Naruto was avoiding his friends to. They would try and get Naruto to do stuff with them but he would blow them of for no reason.

Tsunade went up to Naruto and placed a hand on his shoulder. She smiled a reassuring smile at him which he returned.

"It will all be ok Naruto. But maybe you should tell me why you are avoiding them and who's the one you told your deepest darkest secret too."

Naruto stared deeply into her brown eyes which were dancing with concern for him. Naruto turned away, not knowing if he could or even should tell her or not.

"You don't have to tell me the problem but Naruto please tell someone." She urged.

"I don't want you to be mad or disappointed in me."

Naruto whispered sadly as he continued to fidget with the desk and his hands, a nervous habit he had picked up long ago. Tsunade scrunched her face up in confusion as she bent down in front of the blonde and forced him to look at her again.

"I would never be mad or disappointed in you Naruto so come on tell me." She smiled and patted his knee and stood  
up again.

Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Ok first I'll tell you how it came about. Well you know that I needed a tutor didn't you and the teachers all suggested Sasuke Uchiha."

Tsunade nodded but scowled at the name. She hated anyone with the last name Uchiha and Sasuke was no exception. They were all the same in her books.

"Yeah sorry about that Naruto but you were failing a little too badly."

Naruto held up his hand and shook his head with a smile.

"Don't worry about it. I was ** off at first but I got use to the idea. I was only tutored about three times before Sai got killed and I decided to stop for a bit."

Tsunade looked at Naruto sorrowfully. No one should lose another person at such a young age. Her heart really did go out to Naruto.

"I wanted to just spend time with my friends but I found it hard to be around them. They would always talk about Sai and I guess I didn't want to face up to the fact that he's dead….I still don't."

Naruto whispered the last bit Tsunade heart broke at seeing Naruto so lost and broken and clenched her fists in anger. Why did everything bad have to happen to the sweet and innocent young man? What did he do to deserve such treatment?

"Naruto we all deal with things in our own way, but I promise you will move on."

Naruto's head snapped up and glared at the blonde woman in front of him.

"So you're saying I'm just going to forget about him." Naruto hissed harshly.

Tsunade was taken aback by the harshness in Naruto voice and also the hurt that was buried deep within. The blonde woman sighed and shook her head sorrowfully.

"I'm not saying that Naruto but it will get easier I promise."

"Like it did with Jiriya?" Naruto spat spitefully.

Instant guilt crept up inside Naruto's chest and pulled on his heart strings when he saw the devastated look on his godmother's face. The look soon turned to pure anger as he watched Tsunade eyebrow twitch and her lips thinned in a straight line. Tsunade slammed her fist ** the wooden desk and glared heatedly at the blond boy.

"How dare you say such things to me and it's not the same. Sai was killed tragically he didn't choose to leave. You want to know what sometimes I think it would be better if Jiriya died because then I wouldn't think that he left because of me. I wonder what hurts more losing a loved one because you have no control or losing them by them walking out on you."

Tsunade had tears in her eyes as she finished but be damned if she let any of them fall. She wouldn't cry for Naruto and she certainly wouldn't cry for him.

"I think it both hurts." Naruto whispers as he closes his eyes.

Naruto hated this. He hated the fact that so many people close to him have either died or just up and left. He could understand his godfather's reasons but he couldn't understand why he couldn't pick up a phone and let them know he was ok. Tsunade might not say it out loud but Naruto knew it scared Tsunade not knowing where her husband was and being worried sick twenty four seven.

"I hate him too sometimes." Naruto admitted and Tsunade gave him a confused look. "Jiriya and I also hated my parents for a while…well hate is such a strong word. I resented them."

Tsunade opened her mouth to interrupt but found that no words came out, so she decided to close it again.

"And I'm guessing that's how you're feeling towards Jiriya." Naruto guessed and Tsunade nodded her head in solemn.

"Don't worry it's not your fault how you feel and besides at least you didn't blame it all on an innocent bystander."

Tsunade lifted her head up and gave Naruto a funny look.

"Sasuke Uchiha. I'm talking about him. I blamed everything that's happened in my life on him just because he's an Uchiha." Naruto laughed harshly.

Tsunade couldn't help but scowl at the name.

"Naruto, Sasuke's family played a big part in all of this. Ok so we don't know for sure but I can guarantee it and besides they are all the same." She spat out bitterly.

"Obito wasn't" Naruto whispered and Tsunade stared at him.

"What?"

"Obito wasn't like the rest of them or so I heard and I bet you there were some other good ones out there as well. I don't believe a whole family can be bad. There will always be bad among the good just like there will be good among the bad."

"But you hated and blamed Uchiha when you first laid eyes on him." Tsunade pointed out.

Naruto hung his head in shame.

"I'm not proud of that but I couldn't help myself. He was just such an easy target for my anger and besides I didn't just bully him because of that."

Tsunade already knew what Naruto was talking about. She knew what Naruto's childhood was like. Well she heard what it was like. Naruto always wanted friends and the friends he had were great friends but Naruto also did things that he didn't really want to do. It was true that Sasuke Uchiha was a target for bullies, not that they were, but he was. He had no friends what so ever and his looks weren't exactly breath-taking. Tsunade actually was quite surprised by this since all Uchiha were usually really handsome or beautiful. It looked like Sasuke had passed that gene.

Naruto didn't actually join in at first until he found out that the person his friends were beating up every day had the last name Uchiha. And then it was like something snapped inside Naruto and tore him apart. One side of him didn't want to beat up his poor defenceless kid just because of the way he looked. But another part of him wanted to batter the kid so badly, and let's not forget his friends. Naruto didn't want to lose them and it seemed like they all hated this kid with a passion and they would all beat him up and call him horrible names every chance they got. The only three who didn't were Neji, Shikamaru and Gaara.

Neji wasn't the bullying type even though he was a cold hearted person. He didn't like to actually hurt people.  
Shikamaru had no time for it. He would rather go sleep or sit and watch the clouds roll by. He never really got involved in much. And Gaara…well who knows why he didn't. No one could figure Gaara out.

"Naruto no one blames you for doing what you did."

"That's no excuse."

"Naruto what made this come about."

Tsunade couldn't comprehend how Naruto could go one day not caring whether he hurt the Uchiha or not to caring that he did. Naruto just shrugged.

"I guess I got to know Sasuke a bit more I guess, and I came to realize I judged him without thinking."

Naruto leaned back in his chair and couldn't help but laugh mentally about the ironic situation.

"Sasuke was the one I told about my parents and a bit about the orphanage I grew up in.

"I didn't tell him about the abuse I suffered."

Tsunade was staring at Naruto in shock and disapproval.

"Naruto! Why would you tell Sasuke your darkest secrets?" Tsunade yelled.

Naruto shrugged again not understanding the big deal; anyway it was his choice who he told.

"I don't know for some reason I felt like I could trust him and we have been spending quite a lot of time together."

Naruto admitted, which surprised Tsunade.

"Oh!"

"Yeah he's been giving me some tutoring lesson again." Naruto smiled.

Tsunade folded her hands in her lap and frowned.

"Did the other teachers feel like you needed some help again?"

"No it was me who approached him and I'm kind of glad that I did. He isn't all that bad."

Tsunade eyes went down towards her desk. Naruto seemed so joyful when he talked about Sasuke Uchiha. He was never that way when he talked about anyone else…not even his friends, speaking of which.

"Naruto, do any of your friends know you're hanging around with Sasuke?"

"No" Naruto whispered. "Neji knows but that's only because he was the one who forced me in the first place.

"I thought it was your doing?"

"It was after a while and like I said I was glad."

Naruto stood up and stretched before smiling at Tsunade.

"You know it's funny I only came in here to tell you to stop feeling sorry for yourself and either forget about Jiriya or do something about it."

Tsunade opened her mouth to argue in protest but the blonde haired boy beat her to the punch.

"You know I'm right. Sitting around here doing nothing, sulking and putting our problems on other people is not going to solve it. We have to both grow up and face up to things."

Tsunade placed her forehead in her hand. She knew Naruto was right but it was all just too painful.

"But it hurts." She whispered out brokenly.

Naruto gave her a sympathetic look and went around the desk and placed a comforting hand on her small shoulder.

"I know but it will get better I promise and I also promise that if that perverted old man ever comes back again. I'll give him a beating of his life." Naruto joked.

"Get in line."

Tsunade laughed and Naruto beamed. He loved seeing the ones he loves to be happy. Naruto got up and peered at his watch.

"My god I missed first and second period." Naruto said in astonishment.

Tsunade shook her head in amusement.

"Like you actually give a damn." She smirked.

"I'm insulted."

Naruto whined in indignation. Tsunade just rolled her eyes. It felt good to laugh again and realized that Naruto was right in what he was saying.

"You're right"

Naruto raised a blonde eyebrow at this.

"Wow I haven't heard that a lot."

He smirked and Tsunade whacked him around the head, which earned her a 'hey'

"That's because you're hardly ever right."

Naruto just smiled and stood up to his full height.

"Tsunade, could you do me a favour and not tell any of my friends and Iruka about what we talked about today."

Tsunade cocked her head to the side.

"I'm not embarrassed or anything like that but there is still some stuff to sort out."

Tsunade nodded in understanding.

"Ok I won't tell a soul and Naruto I've been thinking you want to come around for dinner, like we used to. You can bring Iruka to if you like."  
"We would love that. It would be like old times. Well almost."

Naruto muttered the last part. Naruto began to make his way towards the door but stopped before his hand reached the metal handle.

"One more thing before I go. What was the name of the Uchiha you think caused my parents deaths?"

Naruto knew it was an awkward question and maybe Tsunade didn't know which Uchiha it was but he had to be sure.  
Tsunade face scrunched up in distaste as she thought of the name and the person itself. In Tsunade opinion the man couldn't even be called human. He was a monster.

"Madara Uchiha." She spat out with pure venom and hatred.

Naruto was taken back a bit by the coldness in her voice and he frowned as he tried to remember the name. Nothing came up but he swore he heard that name before. Naruto just nodded and walked out the door letting it close behind him.

Naruto pushed his way through the now crowed halls and made his way towards the football field he knew his friends' should be. He missed them and desperately wanted to spend some time with him. But he still couldn't stop thinking about the conversation he had with Tsunade.

He couldn't stop thinking about is parents, Jiriya and the horrible childhood he had and Sai's death. But mostly he couldn't stop thinking about a certain raven haired Uchiha.

Tsunade sat I her office and let out a sigh when the door slammed shut. She pulled her desk draw open and pulled out a newspaper article and read it carefully.

It said that Madara Uchiha had perished in an unfortunate fire but nobody could find a body to confirm this.

Tsunade had this sinking feeling that he was still alive and just waiting for his chance to strike again.

Tsunade was scared for herself and everyone else and prayed to the high gods that Madara Uchiha wasn't alive; otherwise there would be big trouble.

A dark figure was watching a house like a hawk. He wasn't moving just staring in the shadows. They watched as another figure from the window peaked out. The person withdrew themselves even more into the darkness before swiftly turning on their heel and walking away but not before talking one last glace and whispering something underneath their breath.

"You will be mine, mark my words."

**Wow there's a twist. The last scene is still in the day time.**

**On another note Itachi he might not be in it much at the moment but in the upcoming chapters he's in it a lot.**

**I also hate to say but Sasuke's past won't be told until later. Naruto's friends will be in the next chapter along with Orochimaru and Itachi. I've been neglecting those characters.**

**Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter please review and please no flames (unless it's for me updating so late then I don't blame you)**

**There might be rape and abuse in the next chapter or the one after. Just giving everyone a head's up but I don't know yet.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for all your reviews, enjoy the story. XD**

Naruto strolled through the now crowed hallway, pushing people out of the way that were blocking his path. Naruto glanced around and watched as teens were chatting to their friends or they were leaning against their lockers with a bored expression placed on their face. Naruto stopped to say a quick hi to people but kept walking to get to the football field.

Naruto smelt the cool autumn air as he stepped outside of the school and onto the playing field. It was a nice day not to hot but not too cold just the perfect weather for autumn.

Naruto watched as some leaves drifted by due to the wind. At that moment he heard the sound of laughter coming from under the bleachers and that's when he saw some of his friends. Naruto stopped and stared at his friends for a few minutes.

He couldn't help but feel a little nervous and awkward. He felt like he didn't belong here for some reason but that was stupid they were his friends. But they were so different from him so happy and carefree.

They had parents to care for them when things went wrong. He had Iruka but sometimes he wished he had some real parents to make the pain go away.

Naruto looked down feeling guilty. He should be grateful for what he has. He knew this but sometimes it got so tiring pretending to be happy all the time.

This was one of the main reasons why he had been avoiding his friends after Sai's death. He knew they would expect him to be the strong one, to be the one to be laughing and smiling for them but Naruto just couldn't do it and as a result Naruto was becoming distant with his friends. But in some ways even though his friends sometimes made him feel crappy…unintentionally, they also made him feel good about himself, because he knows that they would always come to him for help, even if he didn't know what to say. He was a really good listener.

Naruto missed his friends he did but he also had a feeling that he needed more than he friends and Iruka. He didn't know what, maybe it was some proper parents but whatever it was he was going to find it.

Naruto shook those thoughts out of his head and began to approach his  
friends. Kiba was the first to notice the blonde coming their way and instantly stopped his talk with Lee, who also glanced around with a confused expression on his face.

"Well, well, well look who's shown up." Kiba said with a frown on his face and his arms crossed. Naruto gulped and looked down nervous.

"Hey guys." Naruto replied as he lifted his head again with a small smile tugged on his lips.

Naruto smile grew as he watched Lee jump up in excitement and bombarded him with a hug.

"Oh my youthful friend oh how I missed you." Lee yelled dramatically.

Naruto couldn't help but cringe at the loudness of Lee's voice and turned to face the rest of his friends. They were all staring at him some had looks of anger on their faces, while others had relived looks.  
Naruto shifted his feet a bit and was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Hey Naruto why don't you come join us?" Lee asked interrupting Naruto was his thoughts.

"Yeah, ok, thanks Lee." Naruto said as he accepted the invitation and sat down in-between him and Neji.

Neji shifted to make room for Naruto and gave him a nod of acknowledgement before returning to the book he was reading.  
Everyone was silent for a few minutes but Chouji broke the ice.

"Why weren't you in classes this morning?" Chouji wondered out loud as he was chomping on some crisps.

"Yeah I went to see Grandma Tsunade." Naruto admitted truthfully.

Everyone but Kiba rolled their eyes and shook their heads.

"Don't tell me you're in trouble again Naruto." Neji's voice was laced in disapproval.

"No I wasn't in trouble this time. I just had to ask her about something." Naruto admitted.

"And it took you all morning." Kiba replied dryly not looking at Naruto.

Naruto was starting to feel this thick tension between him and Kiba but before he could raise the subject to Kiba, Chouji interrupted.

"So what were you two talking about?" Chouji asked through bites of food.

Naruto merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Just stuff" Was Naruto's simple answer. Kiba scoffed at that answer.

"In other words you're not going to tell us." Kiba growled as he glared at Naruto.

Naruto was taken aback by the hostility that Kiba was displaying to him but he was also beginning to get very pissed off.

"What is your problem?" Naruto asked annoyed. Kiba turned away and scowled.

"What's my problem? What's my problem? Well let's think Naruto. You've been avoiding us. You hardly ever talk to us anymore. The only time we see you is in class or football practice." Kiba raged as he looked Naruto straight in the eye

"Kiba" Neji warned with a glare of his own. He could tell that Naruto was becoming angry and really upset. Kiba just ignored him.

"No Neji you might be ok with Naruto ditching us for no reason but I'm not." Naruto looked at him sadly.

"I didn't mean—"Naruto started but Kiba cut him off.

"You might not of meant to but you still did and now you don't tell you anything either." Naruto couldn't help but look confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you use to tell us everything, especially me your best friend, but now you don't tell me anything."

"I still don't get what you mean?"

Kiba sighed and ran a hand through his messy brown hair.

"It's like you don't want to our friend anymore. It's like you just don't want to be around us." Kiba looked down at his feet sadly.

"That's not true." Naruto argued.

Neji, who was watching this all go down with a gloom expression, had to admit Kiba had a point.

"I think he's right Naruto." Neji voiced and Naruto gasped at him and look shell-shocked.

"Yeah come to think of it you're never around." Lee admitted after some thought.

Naruto was beginning to feel really bad. He never wanted to make his friends sad or angry or ever think that he didn't want to know them anymore. Naruto shook his head. He couldn't help but think that he was being selfish these last two months.

"I'm sorry guys. I guess you're right but I've just had so many things to deal with." Naruto admitted sadly.

"And we haven't Naruto?" Shikamaru, who had just woken up, asked. Naruto glanced down again feeling guilty again.

"Yeah Sai was our friend to or did you forget that" Kiba hissed. Naruto shook his head his eyes widening.

"Of course I didn't forget that but it wasn't just about that." Kiba raised an eyebrow at this and laughed a cruel laugh.

"Oh really then what was it about."

"I…I can't tell you."

Kiba groaned but the rest of Naruto's friends just looked saddened or disappointed.

"It's not that I don't want to its just—"

"That you don't trust us." Kiba finished with a frown.

Naruto eyes snapped up so he was looking directly into Kiba's eyes.

"No it's not that I don't trust you it's just that it's hard talking about my past. It wasn't all happy actually hardly any of it was."

Everyone couldn't help but stare at Naruto in shock. How could that he possible? He's always so happy.

"I've only ever told one person, the rest who know either found out by seeing or because they had to know." Naruto continued.

Neji was the only one who was thinking the situation through. He was trying to guess who Naruto would tell willingly if not his friends.

Neji couldn't help but think it could be Sasuke Uchiha, but that would be ridiculous. Naruto hated the guy and wouldn't tell him something this big. Kiba on the other hand was beginning to get more furious at the blonde. How could he tell someone else his secret but not him his best friend?

"Who knows your secret then?" Kiba spat, eying Naruto coldly.

Naruto grimaced and shook his head. Kiba groaned at his reaction.

"Oh come on, if you can't tell us about whatever it is you're hiding then at least tell us who knows."

"Iruka knows. He saw what my childhood was like with his own eyes, it was one of the reasons why he adopted me and because we got on so well."

Everyone nodded. It was the type of thing Iruka would do and they all knew Iruka loved Naruto dearly and vice versa. Naruto took a deep breath and continued.

"Grandma Tsunade and Jiriya also know. I had to tell them when I was searching for my birth parents."

Kiba's head snapped up at that, Neji's eyes widened in shock, Chouji stopped eating; Lee had his hand over his mouth, while Shikamaru just gazed at Naruto with a bored expression.

"It's to be expected." Shikamaru yawned and stretched as he sat up right.

"Why didn't you tell any of us this Naruto?" Lee questioned with a confused gaze. Naruto shrugged he didn't know what to say to that. It just never came up in conversation.

"You never asked." Naruto replied simply. It was the truth they never really wanted to know about his past before. Naruto was feeling that thick tension in the air again but this time it was all his friends not just Kiba.

"Look, yeah there are things you don't know about me, but I'm bet there's some secrets I don't know about you." Naruto insisted as he tried to clear the air.

Everyone looked at other and shrugged.

"Yeah I guess you're right everyone who some skeletons tucked away in their closets." Lee reassured and smiled a genuine smile at Naruto. Naruto smiled back. Lee was always the first one to forgive and forget. He might be a little weird but he was one of his best friends. Naruto looked to the rest of his friends and gave a pleading look.

"Come on guys. I know I've not been a very good friend lately and I haven't been around but please I'm here now." Naruto pleaded.

Shikamaru sighed and lay back down. "Naruto…you are really…troublesome." Shikamaru muttered.

Naruto beamed at the lazy teen. He knew that was a sign that he was forgiven by him then again Shikamaru was the type of guy not to get emotional with things like this.

"Thanks Shika." Naruto replied in appreciation.

Shikamaru gave him a quick nod and went back to his favourite pastime of  
watching clouds drift by. Neji was the next one to forgive him, although he replied that he wasn't really mad either and that he understood. Neji was always the most understanding one out of his friends.

Chouji followed Neji's lead after Naruto bribed him with lunch. Chouji could never resist food. Naruto finally turned to the last person left; Kiba his best friend. The two was silent for a few moments, just starting at each other, not knowing what to say.

Kiba had a slight frown upon his face. He knew he should forgive Naruto but he didn't want Naruto to get of Scott free. Kiba glanced at the floor and turned back to Naruto again as he broke the ice.

"Alright I'll forgive, but only on one condition." Kiba reasoned. Naruto cocked his head to one side before nodding.

"Alright" Naruto replied with a nod.

Kiba put his fingers under his chin in a thinking gesture. "Ok I've got it, I'm having a party tonight and I would really love it if my best friend was there."

Naruto smile turned into a frown and Kiba noticed and scowled.

"Oh come on. What is it this time?" Kiba groaned starting Naruto right in his blue eyes. Naruto turned his head away.

"I just have to be somewhere tonight." Naruto said as he thought of the  
tutoring that he had basically every day with Sasuke.

Kiba's face was beginning to get red with anger as he pointed a finger into Naruto's face.

"No you don't! if you can't come then that's fine, but I want to know what's so important that you can't come."

Naruto couldn't speak for a minute and glanced at Neji, who was the only friend who knew about his sessions with Sasuke. He glanced back at Kiba and sighed.

"Do you really want to know?" Naruto asked with a serious look on his face.

Kiba rolled his eyes at this. "I wouldn't be asking if I didn't. I just want to know why you're ditching us again." Kiba replied sadly.

Naruto nodded understanding where Kiba was coming from and he was his best friend and he deserved some answers, they all did.

"Ok I'll tell you, actually I guess I better tell all of you where I've been going straight after practice." Naruto stopped and took a deep breath. "You might not like it and only Neji knows."

Naruto stopped again to look at Neji as did everyone else. Neji gave him a nod of encouragement and Naruto nodded in reply as he looked  
back at all his other friends.

"I've been going to some tutoring sessions." Naruto stated as he scratched the back of his head.

"Tutoring?" Kiba inquired, confused. "But I thought you had finished with the tutoring?"

Naruto nodded.

"Yeah but that was only because of Sai."

"And you're starting it again?" Kiba butted in.

"Well I've been doing these tutoring sessions for a few weeks now." Naruto admitted.

"Oh" Kiba breathed still not quite understanding. Kiba just looked at Naruto with a mocking evil smirk on his face.

"Don't tell me my best friend is turning into a nerd?" Kiba asked as he smacked Naruto on the arm. Naruto gasped inn mock indignation.

"No I have not." Naruto replied with a huff.

"Speaking of Nerds, is the biggest nerd tutoring you?" Kiba laughed.

Naruto eyes turned to the ground as his face turned into a frown. He didn't want to be nasty to Sasuke anymore but he didn't want to lose his best friend either.

"Yeah" He whispered before he turned back to Kiba with a smile.

"Yeah, the nerd's been tutoring me." Naruto forced out a laugh. Kiba shook his head with a smile.

"Man here I was moaning when you've got so much more to bitch about, man"

Lee came up to him and instantly hugged him. Naruto was a little taken back even though he knew it was Lee personality.

"Oh my youthful friend having to work unwillingly with some so, so…unyouthful" Lee tightened his hold on Naruto.

"Hey Lee I need to breathe." Naruto announced as he tried to pry Lee of him.

Lee finally let go and Naruto was panting for breath. 'Man he might be scrawny but he's defiantly got a strong hold.' Naruto thought  
to himself.

"Lee try not to squeeze the life out of him eh?" Neji scolded. Lee hung his head in shame and muttered a quick apology. Naruto hold up his hand.

"Don't worry about it, but Lee not so hard next time. I do need my lungs."

Naruto joked and Lee nodded again. Everyone laughed as Lee started apologizing again.

"Well you don't have to worry about going to the tutoring tonight."

Naruto raised his eyebrows in question. Kiba got the hint and continued.

"Uchiha isn't in today."

"Huh" Naruto said confused. "He's not in but he's always here."

Kiba shrugged his shoulders.

"Well there's a first time for everything."

"Yeah" Naruto smiled, but was secretly riddled with worry.

"So you know what that means don't you?"

Naruto shook his head with a huge grin on his face, although he already knew.

"PARTY" Kiba yelled.

Everyone cheered apart from Neji and Shikamaru. Kiba turned his attention back to Naruto.

"You know what we'll make it the best party we've ever thrown since you know, you having to work with Uchiha." Kiba put a hand on Naruto's shoulder and looked at him sympathetically.

"Man I really do feel sorry for you."

"Well it wasn't by choice." Naruto lied, because he did have a choice and always will. But Naruto couldn't lie to himself. He enjoyed the time he spent with Sasuke and he'd be lying if he didn't say he wasn't a little disappointed. Neji stood us from where he was sitting and strolled over to the three teens.

"Come on we better get to class." Neji announced and they all nodded and grabbed their bags. Naruto stopped and grabbed Kiba by the arm. Kiba gave him a confused look. Naruto turned to his other friends and told them to go on ahead. He needed to talk to Kiba alone. They all nodded and headed off to class. Naruto turned his gaze to the ground.

"So does this mean that you forgive me and we're friends again?" Naruto asked his voice barely audible. He really didn't want to ruin their friendship and the way he's been acting lately. He's been doing just that. Kiba gave him a genuine smile, although Naruto couldn't see it.

"You'll always be my best mate. I was just mad and maybe a little jealous." Kiba admitted

"What? You were jealous? What of?" Naruto couldn't help but ask these questions.

Kiba shrugged and looked down.

"I thought that you were coming better friends with someone else and you didn't want to know me anymore. But you've only been hanging around the biggest geek going and there's no way you'll be friends with him." Kiba laughed.

Naruto frowned slightly when Kiba said this, because it was true. Well some of it. He was beginning to like Sasuke and he was sure he could call him a friend. He wouldn't tell Kiba that, well not yet anyway.  
Maybe he could slowly make Sasuke and Kiba become friends. It seemed unlikely but then again you asked if he and Sasuke would ever be friends a year ago. He would have laughed. Things change. He smiled at the thought and looked at Kiba.

"You don't have to worry, you're my best mate." Naruto started walking ahead of Kiba and beckoned him to come with him. The two best friends laughed and joked the whole way to class.

**I'm sorry no Sasuke in that chapter again but don't worry the next two chapters are only going to be Sasuke (yay) Itachi (yay again) and Orochimaru (Boo). There will also be an appearance from the serial killer.**

**Warning for the next chapter: There will most likely be abuse and rape since I'm concentrating on Sasuke's home life but there will be a little brotherly moment too.**

**Important authors note: I'm doing a more realistic version of this story; so there will be things the same as this one like Sasuke's disguise and it being NaruSasu, also Orochimaru will still be the abuser. What will be different: Sasuke will have a friend; Orochimaru is already living with them so the abuse has been going nonstop for years. The most important thing will be that the characters are not going to be OOC well not nearly as much as this fic anyway. Don't worry I'm not stopping this fic actually I'm only posting when I've got a chapter up on this fic or my other fic the painful truth. I hope if you do read it you'll enjoy it…until next time.**

**Please review, as usual no flames I give myself enough grief…totally true. XD**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay here's the next chapter and it's a nice brotherly ItaSasu one so I hope you all enjoy.**

Sasuke woke up with a really bad headache and his chest seemed to really hurt. He felt absolutely dreadful and hardly had any energy at all. Sasuke wondered if he should go school today.

He knew he wasn't up for it but it was Itachi's day off. Sasuke felt uncomfortable when he was sick around Itachi, so most of the time he tried to cover it up. Luckily for him Itachi never paid him too much attention. Sasuke turned his head to glance at the alarm clock.

"Fuck"

He cursed under his breath as he read the digits on the clock. Seven o'clock. He was running dreadfully late.

Sasuke gathered up all his energy and pulled himself out of bed and dragged himself into the bathroom. He jumped into the shower and quickly washed himself.

He then started to do his other daily routine. Sasuke was starting to get really tired from doing one simple task.

'I must be more ill then I first thought' Sasuke thought to himself with a sigh.

Sasuke took a quick look at the clock again and grasped. It now read seven thirty. Usually he would have left the house by now.

Sasuke's breathing became erect. He was having a panic attack. Sasuke hated when his routine was disturbed. It was the only thing he had control off. If he lost it he wouldn't know what to do.

It was like clockwork. It was the same day in and day out. Get up, get dress and make sure he looked right, have some breakfast and be out of the house by seven thirty no later.

It was impossible to be ready before seven thirty. It would take him just another fifteen minutes maybe longer putting on his façade. Sometimes he wondered why he even bothered putting it on. It would make his life so much easier.

He knew that. But he didn't feel comfortable in his own skin and the disguise was some kind of comfort to him.

Sasuke decided he could skip breakfast and just grab an apple for the journey to school. Sasuke wasn't a big eater in the mornings anyway. Usually he only had a slice of toast or a small sandwich. Checking his reflection in the mirror, he grabbed his glasses and rushed down the stairs.

Coming into the kitchen he noticed that Itachi was sitting at the table with Orochimaru. The pale man smirked at him before continuing with his breakfast.

Sasuke just shrugged slightly and ignored him. He didn't have time to deal with Orochimaru at the minute.

Sasuke glanced at Itachi who was sipping from his usual morning coffee. Sasuke went over to the cupboard to check for something quick to eat.

Sasuke couldn't help but get a feeling he was being watched. He turned to Orochimaru but he wasn't even looking at him to Itachi. Itachi's eyes were trained on him.

"Good morning Itachi" He nodded at Itachi politely.

Itachi nodded but was still staring intently at the younger Uchiha. Sasuke felt like Itachi was seeing right through him and was really nervous.

He didn't do anything wrong did he? Itachi couldn't help but notice how sick his younger brother looked. It also wasn't like Sasuke to be here this late.

Itachi knew his brother liked a stable routine just like himself. Itachi noticed how pale the boy looked and how he seemed to move slower than usual. Itachi frowned. He was not letting Sasuke go to school when he was feeling ill.

"Get back to bed." Itachi ordered with a frown. Sasuke turned to look at him a little taken back.

"What?"

"You heard me get back to bed."

"But Itachi I have school. I can't miss it." Sasuke moaned even though he knew he shouldn't be going in because he did feel really bad.

Itachi's eyebrows narrowed slightly in anger.

"That wasn't a request Sasuke that was an order, and I think the school can miss you for one day." Itachi took a sip of black coffee.

Sasuke knew he was defeated. He could never beat Itachi at anything. Come to think of it no one could.

Itachi was perfect in every way. He was smart, good looking and he knew how to get what he wanted. People wanted to date him, to be his friend to be him.

Then there was what people thought of Sasuke; ugly, smart but no one cared when you haven't got the looks to back it up.

No one hardly wanted his be his friend let alone date him or be like him. Basically Itachi was everything Sasuke wasn't.

Sasuke looked in Itachi's direction when he heard a scrapping of a chair. He watched as Itachi stood up and went to the sink. Itachi stood there bent over the sink his shoulders hunched.

"I'm getting pissed of Sasuke." Itachi hissed with a warning. "I've asked you to do something, so I suggest you do it."

Itachi pointed out with controlled anger. Sasuke turned on his heel and was about to make tracks when Itachi's voice stopped him.

"You better get some rest. I'll check on you in a couple of hours and I'll bring you some tea."

Sasuke nodded and muttered a small thanks, before he rushed out the room and up the stairs. It startled Sasuke how Itachi was acting like he actually cared. But Sasuke knew that was bull.

Itachi never paid much interest in Sasuke since he was seven. But Sasuke couldn't help but wonder if deep down his brother really did care about him. Maybe he could talk to Itachi about it later.

Sasuke had to admit it scared him a little. What if this was all an act and tomorrow things go back to how they were.

He didn't want that. He didn't want to get his hopes up. Sasuke didn't think he could stand it if today Itachi was being like a proper brother to him. Then come tomorrow he's acting like he doesn't exist.

Sasuke leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. He prayed that this was a long term thing.  
Sasuke knew there were things he and Itachi needed to sort out.

If they didn't things would be awkward between them. Well Sasuke would feel uncomfortable around Itachi.

There were things he wanted to know. That he needed to know. Sasuke wasn't daft he knew that if he wanted his relationship with his brother to work.

Then he'd have to clear the air between them. Even if Itachi got mad he wasn't going to give up. This time he was going to make sure or try to get things to how they used to be.

Yawning Sasuke silently made his way to his warm bed and crawled under the covers.

He was a little worried at missing school but knew Itachi was right in saying he should be in bed. He was also glad for the few extra hours of sleep he'd be able to get. Sasuke closed his eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

Itachi woke up. It was six o'clock in the morning. The raven knew he could catch some more zs but he always woke up at this time.

Itachi Uchiha never really had days off, because he still preferred to work. Well they do say crime never sleeps. Itachi went over to his bathroom and took a nice long hot shower.

The hot water was doing wonders for his back. He removed himself from the shower and got ready. It was nearly seven thirty when he came into the kitchen. Itachi gently rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sighed. He was in desperate need of a good cup of coffee. He would get very cranky if he didn't have his coffee in the mornings.

Itachi hated mornings. They were always so rushed. People are always in a rush. Parents were making sure their kids got everything for school and they got there on time. Teenagers were making sure they looked their best before they had to catch the bus. Adults were in a rush to get to work. Itachi thought mornings were totally chaotic. He preferred the night time where most people were sleeping peacefully. Itachi frowned when he saw Orochimaru already sitting at the table.

"Good-morning" Orochimaru smiled with a smile that made shivers crawl up Itachi's spine.

"Hn" Itachi grunted in reply. "Has Sasuke already gone to school?"

Orochimaru shook his head and Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"I've been down here for almost an hour and I have not seen him."

Itachi nodded. He didn't really care to carry the conversation on. The less that he talked to the man the better in his opinion. Itachi might've been generous enough to let the guy live with him but he'd be damned if he started to be friends with the guy. Itachi strolled over to the kettle and poured himself some coffee. He sat down and slowly took a sip. He couldn't help but breathe in the scent. He loved it. Itachi was secretly worried about Sasuke. His mind with riddled with agonizing questions. But that was dissolved when that said person came into the kitchen.

Itachi took in Sasuke's appearance and frowned. The boy looked terrible and he wasn't talking about his ridiculous disguise. Itachi still had to wonder why Sasuke would dress like that. But for now he had more important things to worry about than his brothers dress sense. Itachi would be blind if he didn't see Sasuke was ill. He looked tired and paler than usual. Itachi also knew that Sasuke would've usual left the house by now.

"Good morning Itachi" Sasuke replied with a smile. Itachi didn't bother saying anything. He was too busy watching his brother. Itachi noticed how Sasuke clutched his chest every few minutes.

"Get back to bed." Itachi ordered as he folded his arms across his chest.

"What?"

Itachi saw the surprised look on Sasuke's face and sighed.

"You heard me get back to bed."

"Itachi I have school. I can't miss it." Sasuke pleaded.

Itachi couldn't help but think that was the lamest excuse he'd ever heard. He also thought it was slightly weird of a teenager. Most teenagers like Sasuke would kill to have time off school. But Sasuke actually enjoyed the school work. If no one but Sasuke went to school then it would be like paradise. Itachi was starting to get very pissed off. He had already told his brother twice to get to bed.

"That wasn't a request Sasuke that was an order, and I think the school can miss you for one day."

Itachi took a sip of black coffee to calm himself down. Sasuke didn't look like he was going to budge and Itachi had finish his cup of coffee. He needed more before he totally lost his temper with Sasuke. He slowly got up and walked over to the sink. He turned around and saw Sasuke was still standing there doing nothing.

"I'm getting pissed off Sasuke. I've asked you to do something, so I suggest you do it." Itachi growled.

That finally woke his brother up and he instantly turned around to head upstairs. Itachi stopped him before he could reach the door. Maybe he was being too rough on Sasuke.

"You better get some rest. I'll check on you in a couple of hours and I'll bring you some tea." Itachi said in a gentle voice.

Sasuke looked at him slightly shocked before nodding. He muttered a quick thanks and rushed upstairs. Itachi couldn't really blame Sasuke for acting surprise. He hasn't exactly been brother of the year these past few years. But he was scared to get close to Sasuke again, especially after what he did. Itachi returned to the table to find Orochimaru staring at him with a smirk. Itachi glared slightly at the aging man even though it was barely noticeable.

"What do you want Orochimaru?" Itachi spat coldly. He didn't have time for the man's evil games.

"Oh nothing" The man hissed.

It was like a snake hissing and it really got on Itachi's nerves. Most people wondered why he even considered letting Orochimaru work with him let alone live with him.  
The answer was simple. He wanted to put Orochimaru away for good and as they say keep your friends close and your enemies closer. He also knew that Orochimaru had a link to him. Itachi shivered slightly when he thought of that cold hearted man even more so than the person sitting next to him. Itachi heard a scrapping of the chair and watched as Orochimaru left the kitchen, but not before giving him a knowing smirk.

Itachi drank the rest of his second cup of coffee. He would check on Sasuke later and maybe peak in on him in a minute. He truly did love his little brother despite how he acted. There was only one person who he would take a bullet for and he was upstairs sleeping.

Sasuke felt refreshed from his nap when Itachi came in holding a tray full of food. There wasn't much on the tray because Itachi knew Sasuke wouldn't be able to handle much. Itachi didn't want Sasuke barfing everywhere.

"Sasuke I brought you something to eat."

Itachi put the tray onto his brother lap and grabbed a chair to sit down. Sasuke could ready smell the boiled rice and tomatoes, his favourite.

"How are you feeling?" Itachi asked as he checked Sasuke's forehead.

Sasuke eyed him warily. He wasn't used to the attention that Itachi's was displaying towards him. He was wondering why he was acting this way and he hoped it continued.

"Yeah I'm feeling a little better. I think the sleep I had helped" Sasuke mumbled as he made a grab for the food that was just placed on his lap.

Itachi placed a bucket by Sasuke's bed just in case.

"That's just in case you need it." Itachi pointed to the bucket.

"Thanks" Sasuke nodded as he gave Itachi a small smile.

Sasuke drank his hot cup of tea that Itachi made for him. It felt so good on his dry, sore throat. Sasuke couldn't help but glance up at Itachi. He so wanted to say something, anything but his nerves were holding him back. Itachi raised his right eyebrow slightly, when he caught Sasuke starting at him.

"If you want to say something then just say it." Itachi sighed as he moved a little close to his little brother.

Sasuke gulped and quickly looked down, fiddling with the blue sheets.

"I…I don't know how to say it and I don't want you to get mad." Sasuke admitted truthfully.

It was true he didn't know how to talk to his big brother anymore. When Sasuke was little he would always run to Itachi for help. The boy would tell his big brother everything and then their parents died and everything changed. Itachi became distant and never really wanted anything to do with Sasuke. It hurt Sasuke a lot knowing his brother didn't care about him anymore, but he learned to deal with it. As time went on he stopped trying to talk with Itachi. It was no use after all and he couldn't keep getting hurt.

Sasuke learned to deal with everything alone. The bullying, the looks he would get when he had his disguise off. The looks he would get with it on. The pushing, the shoving and the horrible name calling he survived through all of it. But it was only because he had to. He had no one but himself. It got lonely but at least it was safe. The truth was this Itachi scared him. He was so used to the brother who would rarely give him the time of day. But that wasn't what scared him most. No it was waking up tomorrow and things will go back to normal. He didn't want that and he was sick and tired of pretending he was.  
Sasuke felt a weight on his bed and instantly looked up to find Itachi sitting beside him

"Despite what you think little brother I do care about you" Itachi insisted with a small smile.

"Well you've got a funny way of showing it." Sasuke scoffed.

Sasuke grasped at what he just said and smacked a hand around his mouth. He didn't know where all that hostility came from or maybe he did.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it." Sasuke whispered but he didn't really believe what he was saying. He was pretty sure Itachi didn't either.

"I think you did." Itachi smiled sadly, a slightly hurt look in his dark eyes. Sasuke was surprised at this. He has never seen Itachi look so upset.

"I think you did mean it and to be honest I can't say that I blame you." Itachi continued.

Sasuke was speechless. He didn't know what to say. But he also had all these questions in the back of his mind that he couldn't get rid of.

"Why?" Was all Sasuke could get out. He felt tears brim in his eyes and his throat exceptionally dry.

Itachi shifted uncomfortably. He wasn't ready for this. He wasn't ready to tell Sasuke things he didn't need to know. Sasuke saw that Itachi was looking slightly off and sighed. He knew he should leave it but he just couldn't, not this time anyway.

"Itachi" Sasuke started with a deep breathe. He clenched his fists tight, trying to calm his nerves. The voice in his head telling him was asking the same question over and over like a broken record. 'You have to do it, you have to' Itachi fiddled with his fingers and waited patiently for Sasuke to say something.

"Why do you hate me?" The question came out so simply, which shocked both the Uchiha brothers.

Guilt instantly started to build up inside Itachi's stomach. He never meant to make Sasuke think he hated him, because he didn't.

"I don't" Itachi started but was cut off by Sasuke.

"Don't Itachi, just please don't." Sasuke held up his hand with a serious look on his face.

"I don't want it to be like this between us anymore. But if you hate me please don't pretend you don't, because I couldn't handle it when you go back to just ignoring me." Sasuke pleaded, his eyes filled with tears.

Itachi put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and looked heartbroken when the boy flinched slightly. He wasn't abusive was he? No he would never hurt Sasuke. But that's exactly what he did do. He hurt his little brother emotionally.

"Sasuke I don't hate you actually you're probably the only person I actually love." Itachi insisted with a genuine smile. "I have always got your best interests at heart." Itachi put a hand over his heart to emphasize his meaning.

"Then why do you act like I don't exist half the time?" Sasuke demanded.

"I thought it was for the best."

Sasuke head snapped up at that and he glared at Itachi, his fists clenched so tightly they were turning white.

"For the best, how is treating me like crap for the best?" Sasuke folded his arms across his chest. He was staring Itachi right in the eye.

"I have my reasons." Was the only thing Itachi said.

Sasuke was becoming more and more furious. First Itachi says that he loves him and then he says he acts so neglectful towards him. But he can't tell him the reason. Hell no. that wasn't good enough.

"No, that isn't good enough, not this time."

Sasuke had been through hell and he'd be damned if he'd just let this go. Sasuke knew he couldn't save his school life even if he did change his appearance. But he didn't really care for the people at school. Itachi on the other hand he loved him more than anything. But he'd be lying if he didn't say that he wasn't resentful of him as well. He didn't want to feel that way towards his brother and that's why he wanted to get everything out in the open.

"Do you actually know anything about my life?" Sasuke asked and Itachi thought for a moment about it.

"Yeah, I do"

"Okay then do I have any friends at school?"

Itachi had to think about that one through. He knew the way Sasuke dressed and he never seemed to go out anywhere and never seem to invite anyone around. Wait yes he does that blonde haired kid. What's his name…Naruto?

"Yeah that blonde haired kid" Itachi couldn't help but be secretly pleased with himself but that was cruelly dashed when Sasuke scoffed.

"My friend? He's the one that bullies me although I have to admit he hasn't lately but that only because I'm tutoring him."

Itachi remembered Sasuke saying something about tutoring when he met Naruto yesterday. But that wasn't what caught his attention.

"You get bullied?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. It was obvious anyone with half a brain could see that he had no friends.

"What do you think?" Sasuke retorted with sarcasm. 'Well it makes sense, if my brother can't stand me then why would other people?'

Itachi was shocked by how low Sasuke self-esteem seemed to be. He couldn't help but think about the way Sasuke dresses. His eyes fell on the thick glasses that were lying abandoned on the dresser. He gently picked them up.

"Is it because of the way you dress?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"So you do notice how I dress and you don't stop me why?"

Itachi just shrugged.

"I thought it was the style."

"Come on Itachi you're not dumb. Would you really think anyone would dress like that?"

Itachi put the glasses down. He knew what Sasuke was saying was right. No one in their right mind would be caught dead wearing anything like that. Then why does Sasuke put himself through so much torture.

"Why do you do this to yourself?" Itachi put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder again but Sasuke shoved his hand of in anger.

"Are you saying that it's my fault that I get bullied?"

Sasuke's eyes were filled with rage as he pointed a finger into Itachi's face. Itachi was shocked by Sasuke's outburst. He didn't mean it like that. He just meant that in a way he made things worse for himself. He knew it was the bullies fault; they were shallow minded people who had nothing better to do. But still Sasuke could make things easier on himself.

"I'm not saying that Sasuke, all I'm saying is that maybe you should dress a little more…normal." Itachi suggested.

"Oh yeah problem solved instead of the bullying I'll have people mugging me and following me around every second of the day."

Itachi had to admit Sasuke was a little stuck. If the bullies stop harassing him then he'd most likely have fan girls on his tail.

"It can't be that bad?"

"I still have nightmares form elementary school."

Itachi chuckled a little remembering Sasuke would come in red and sweating from running. Sasuke huffed and folded his arms across his chest.

"I'm glad this amuses you." Sasuke spat. Itachi held up his hand and tried to contain his laughter.

"I'm sorry little brother but you have to admit it was kind of funny."

Sasuke's anger dissolved for a moment and laughed along with Itachi. Itachi smiled as he watched Sasuke laugh. He hadn't laughed in years and he kind of missed it.  
Sasuke stopped laughing and his face turned serious again.

"Why didn't you do anything to help?"

The question just rolled off his tongue. It amazed Sasuke how everything was just coming out but there were a few things he'd keep secret.

"About the bullying?"

Sasuke nodded.

"And the way I dressed."

"I didn't know about the bullying. I knew you didn't have many friends but I thought that was because you were a loner. It kind of runs in the family." Itachi shoved Sasuke playfully.

"You're telling me." Sasuke smirked.

"Did you really not know that I was getting bullied? I need to know."

Itachi sighed. He was telling the truth. He didn't know how bad thing were at school for Sasuke but he did have a gut feeling it wasn't pleasant.

"No I truly didn't but I had a feeling you were."

Itachi admitted with a crestfallen look. He couldn't look Sasuke in the eye so his eyes were trained on the ground. Sasuke nodded slowly his heart clenching in pain.

"Why didn't you try and help me? Do you hate me so much that you're beyond the point of caring? And don't say you don't hate me because your actions speak for themselves."

Itachi couldn't blame Sasuke for thinking these things. He could've helped or tried to talk to Sasuke. Itachi was stupid for once in his life he had failed. He had tried so desperately to protect Sasuke from himself that he basically gave him to the rest of the world. Itachi had never taught him to fight or stand up for himself. Itachi remembered this one time when he was getting bullied it was for only one day mind you but he still remembered. It was in kindergarten some of the boys would make fun of him for looking like a girl. He had told his father that night. He didn't know why and still doesn't but for once his father actually helped. Fugaku taught Itachi how to fight with words and if necessary his fists. The next day he gave the bullies what for and they never bothered him again.

Itachi knew that he should have been there more for Sasuke but he can't get over what he had done. He knew Sasuke would hate him if he'd found out and maybe that's why he did it. Why he pushed Sasuke away. If he got used to Sasuke hating him if he'd ever found out what happened the night there family was killed then he'd be more prepared. Itachi should've known it was going to backfire on him.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. I'm sorry for the way I've treated you and I wish I could give you the answers you're looking for but I can't, not just yet at least."

Sasuke actually understood where Itachi was coming from. He had secrets that he didn't want to share even with Itachi.

"Maybe we can start again." Itachi offered and Sasuke nodded with a smile.

"Maybe we can."

"I can teach you how to stick up for yourself."

"Really you would do that for me?"

"Of course you're my little brother and this time I'm going to show you."

"I would like that." Sasuke smiled and Itachi got up.

"Right you get some rest and tomorrow I'll start teaching you how to fight." Itachi grabbed the tray from the side.

Sasuke nodded snuggling under the war covers as he started to drift off into slumber land.  
Itachi smiled and gently kissed Sasuke's forehead and made a promise to Sasuke and himself as he quietly closed the bedroom door behind him.

"I promise things will chance Sasuke I promise." He whispered into thin air and disappeared around the corner in silence.

**Just to point out there are still a few issues they need to sort out but it's a start and there will be some more brotherly moments to come. So yes more Itachi.**

**Warning for next chapter: It's going to be dark. It's mainly going to be an OroSasu chapter and the serial killer will make another brief appearance and it will have a little dose of Itachi.**

**It will be out next week or the week after.**

**Please review, no flaming constructive cristism welcome.**

**See you next time XD**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok sorry about the wait I left my laptop at my sisters. Well anyway on with the story.**

**Good news though I have updated all my stories. I also want to thank you for all the people who are still adding me on their alerts and favourites. It blows me away people are still adding me. So thank you. Thank you those who review too your reviews help me a lot when i get writers block so thank you.**

**WARNINGS: Rape, violence, abuse, language. I have put a warning just before the rape scene begins and ends so you can skip it if you don't like reading those things.**

**Enjoy the chapter XD**

As soon as he was around the corner Itachi leaned against the wall and blew out a breath. His breathing was ragged. The conversation he just had embedded in his mind. Itachi punched the wall leaving a dent.

"How could I've been so stupid?" He roared, luckily the house was soundproof so no one heard.

He had let is little brother down and now he has to pay for it. Itachi pulled on his long hair slightly and bit his lip. The Uchiha knew the younger on forgave him. But Itachi could see behind the mask.

Sasuke didn't truly forgive him because he didn't know what to forgive. But Itachi wasn't ready to say, not when he hasn't even dealt with it himself. The very memories haunted his dreams and his waking moments. He was never at peace with them. He wanted it all to stop.

Itachi's hand tightened in his hair as he remembered; the blood, the screams and their faces. They all fell, not one of them got up again. He was there he saw the whole thing. Itachi knew the cold, heartless, ruthless man who slaughtered without remorse.

Itachi had watched the whole thing as he was frozen in fear. For once in his life he was petrified.

Itachi shook his head at those thoughts and removed them to the back of his mind. He knew they would be back but not right now. Itachi regained his composed and stood up straight. There was uncertainty clouding the raven's mind. But he was certain of one thing he was never going to let Sasuke down again. But he needed help to accomplish that otherwise it would be back to square one.

Itachi moved away from the wall and made his way into the kitchen. He needed coffee or something stronger. Itachi was going to need it after the call he was going to make.

Kisame had given him the number a dozen times. But Itachi just took it and totally ignored it. The people at work had told him that he was becoming more and more distant. Itachi ignored them. They all cared. They were his friends but he couldn't face up to his past. But for once he had to. He had to for the most important thing to him his baby brother. He had already hurt him and he swore he was never going to again, and Itachi Uchiha always keeps his promises.

Sasuke had never felt more relaxed than he did at that moment. He was propped up in bed with one of his favourite books. The youngest Uchiha also felt a lot better. The sickness he had was dying down. Sasuke concluded that it must've been one of those 24 hour things.

Sasuke secretly hoped that he was better. Tomorrow was the weekend and that meant no school. Sasuke usually hated staying at home due to bumping into Itachi and (shiver) Orochimaru. But now Sasuke didn't have to worry because Itachi did love him.

Sasuke shut his book and put it to the side. His mind was elsewhere. Sasuke couldn't wait when Itachi teaches him how to fight. But he couldn't wait for the bonding they would do.

Sasuke dropped his head onto his pillow with a contented smile playing on his lips. Sasuke could see a flicker of light come into his dark world. He smiled and welcomed it. It was only little and he wanted more. But it was enough. That little light made him feel that much stronger.

A creaking sound was heard echoing around the room. Sasuke turned his head to the side. The smile slid of his face as he realized who it was.

Orochimaru was standing in the doorway an evil smirk graced his features.

Sasuke instantly sat up. His heart was pounding in his chest. Sasuke would be lying if he didn't say he wasn't terrified but not as much as last week.

The conversation with Itachi made him realize that he did have someone on his side. Itachi might not know what Orochimaru was doing to him and Sasuke somehow couldn't tell him. He could've just moments ago. But he just couldn't. He didn't know why and he knew that he'd regret it not. But Itachi will still be there for him and for once Sasuke was going to fight his own battles, to stand on his own two feet. It was about time.

"What do you want Orochimaru?" The teen spat as he glared at the man.

Orochimaru was taken back for a moment before he shut the door.

"That wasn't very polite princess." The snake man sneered. He waged a finger like Sasuke was a naughty little schoolboy.

Sasuke just continued glaring at him as he came closer.

"Well I wasn't trying to be polite and don't call me that." Sasuke hissed his eyes ablaze.

Orochimaru curled up his hands. He was staring to get very pissed off.

'How dare that little whore think he can talk to me like that? I'll show him whose boss.' Orochimaru thought as he rushed forward and pulled Sasuke out of bed.

"So you think you can speak to me however you want?" Orochimaru asked amused. Sasuke tried to pry the grip from his body but Orochimaru held tight.

"I can speak to you however I see fit." Sasuke growled. Orochimaru lost all patience and slammed Sasuke against the wall hard.

"I demand you show me some respect bitch." Orochimaru roared, spit landing on the boy's face.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him and spat into the disgusting man's face. It earned him a punch in the gut but he was satisfied.

"Why would I show a worthless piece of crap like you respect?" Sasuke laughed mockingly as he body racked with coughs. He knew he was pushing it way to far but he didn't care.

Sasuke felt pressure on his neck and he couldn't breathe. Those golden eyes of Orochimaru's were coming closer. Sasuke could see the pure anger in them and gulped.

Orochimaru smirked when he heard the gulp and continued to lean in slowly. He still had a tight grip around Sasuke's neck.

"I think you need a reality check kitten." Sasuke let out a low growl as another pet name came his way. "You're the one who is worthless. I mean no friends, no family…oh wait." Orochimaru chucked and continued on. "You do have family but they couldn't give stuff about you."

Sasuke eyes narrowed in anger and his fists were clenched tight. Then a smile slowly crept up on his lips.

"You're wrong."

"Oh?" Orochimaru placed a hand on his hip. The other still clutched onto Sasuke's neck tightly.

"Yeah Itachi does." Sasuke smirked when he saw the smile fade from the man's face. The hand suddenly getting tighter around his throat. Sasuke felt the need for air but he was still smiling mentally, knowing he got one up on the horrid person in front of him.

After a moment of pure shock, Orochimaru burst out laughing.

"Oh god you had me going there princess." He chuckled and loosened his hold as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "Do you honestly think Itachi cares for a worthless brat like you?"

Sasuke glared at him. Sasuke wanted nothing more than to punch that smug look of that face of his. He knew that was out of the question though, Orochimaru was three times his size.

"It's true he told me so himself. Now get off!" Sasuke shoved him as hard as he could. Orochimaru stumbled back but not far. He raised his head to face the teenager.

Sasuke froze when he saw those eyes; they were dark and filled with pure rage. Sasuke shivered a bit but stood his ground. He wasn't going down easily, not this time.

"Stay right where you are, don't come any closer." The boy hissed as Orochimaru ascended on him. Orochimaru just ignored him and continued to get closer.

"I'm warning you. I will tell my brother." Sasuke then smirked evilly as Orochimaru stopped. "Yes I wonder what he would do to you…well you can say goodbye to a nice home and job. You'll have nothing." Sasuke spat the last bit out with venom laced in his voice.

Rage overtook Orochimaru and re rushed forward and grabbed a chunk of Sasuke's hair.

"You know I was in a happy mood princess when I came in, but." He thrust Sasuke's head up so they were eye level. "Now I'm really pissed off and you're going to be punished for it."

Sasuke tried to struggle against the grip. The pain was unbearable. He couldn't take it and the worse of it was it was only the beginning.

"Itachi will find out." Sasuke hissed through gritted teeth. Orochimaru merely smirked.

"I don't think so, you would've told him just now and let's face it." Orochimaru licked Sasuke cheek making him flinch. "You like it too much."

Sasuke cringed when he felt that disgusting tongue travel across his cheek bone.

"You must be blind and deaf oh and let's not forget stupid, to like anything from you." Sasuke snapped back. "And let go of me you bastard." Sasuke struggled but it only caused more pain to his head. The hit from the wall earlier didn't help matters.

Orochimaru sighed dramatically and let go of Sasuke's hair. The boy sighed in relief but it was far from over.

"Well I was going to be a bit gentler tonight." Orochimaru let out a low chuckle. "But it seems that you need to be taught your place."

Suddenly an agonizing pain assaulted Sasuke, as he was kicked in the stomach and ribs repeatedly. The blows were raining down hard on his already fragile body, each blow harder than the last. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore and let out a small whimper.

Orochimaru smirked but he still wasn't satisfied. He still needed to teach Sasuke a lesson in obedience, and he was going to enjoy every moment of it.

He bent down and grabbed the rave by the hair. Sasuke hissed in pain as his hair was pulled from their roots. Orochimaru lifted him up so they were eye level.

"I think it's time to get to the real fun don't you princess?" Orochimaru asked sweetly. Sasuke wanted to puke at the way the man said those words.

"Fuck you" Sasuke forced out. His whole body hurt and he felt it hard to breathe.

Orochimaru just chuckled that evil laugh again, and leaned in to whisper in Sasuke's ear.

"Well actually I think I'm going to fuck you." He leaned in closer. "And I'm going to fuck you hard."

*****RAPE SCENE*****

Orochimaru started to move closer to Sasuke an evil glint in his eyes. Sasuke couldn't help but stumble back a bit, shaking slightly in fear. Sasuke gulped but then his body relaxed and his eyes hardened. He was done with this shit. He wasn't going to let Orochimaru do this to him again.

"Get the fuck away from me you creep." Sasuke spat venom deadly in his voice.

Orochimaru just smirked even more, coming that much closer. The older man was glad he got a reaction out of the boy. It was satisfying knowing he had such an impact.

"Come now don't tell me you don't enjoy…our little time together." Orochimaru giggled and grabbed a hold of the angry teen. Sasuke struggled frantically trying to pry himself from those grubby hands.

"I would stay still if I was you kitten otherwise suffer the consequences." Orochimaru warned. Sasuke glared at him and spat in his face. The smirk on Orochimaru's face disappeared and something ugly was replaced.

Orochimaru lifted his hand up and backhanded Sasuke across the face. Sasuke head snapped to the side on impact and couldn't supress the whimper that escaped his lips.

Orochimaru let go of his arm and grabbed on to his neck, and leaned in closer.

"You know I was going to be nice but I think you've just changed my mind. But before we get to the really fun apart. I need to teach you a lesson you're never likely to forget."

With that Orochimaru threw Sasuke onto the floor and began kicking and punching him anywhere he could. He left his face alone though. He didn't want to raise suspicions. Orochimaru smiled as he heard a few ribs crack. When Sasuke screamed in pain it was like music to his ears.

Sasuke lay on the floor in total pain. He could hardly move. He felt like crying but he wasn't going to give that man the satisfaction. He had already given him so much already.

Sasuke winced as he was pulled up by his hair once more and flung onto the bed. Orochimaru wasted no time and climbed on top of the poor boy.

"Now the real fun begins." And smacked his lips over Sasuke's. The man tried to force his tongue into the hot mouth, but Sasuke refused access.

Orochimaru losing his patience bit Sasuke's bottom lips harshly. Sasuke let out a muffled yell allowing the disgusting tongue to make its way down his throat.

Sasuke went to bite down on the thing but Orochimaru grabbed his mouth, knowing what he was up to.

"I wouldn't do that otherwise I'm going to make it ten times more painful then I already am."

"Oh is that another threat."

"You know I only make promises and I always keep those promises."

Orochimaru attacked Sasuke's neck, his hands travelling under his shirt. Orochimaru brought his hands up to the boy's nipples. He started to rub them gently and flick them. Sasuke had to bite back a moan at the unknown sensation.

Orochimaru smirked removing his hands from Sasuke's shirt, and his lips from his neck. He roughly pulled the raven's shirt off.

Orochimaru shivered in pure excitement as he looked at the beautiful body in front of him. It was extraordinary and the bruises that he just left there made it look like a piece of priceless art.

Licking his lips he brought his mouth down to Sasuke's right ripple. He began to suck on it gently, rubbing it with his tongue.

Sasuke never felt anything like it before but knew he liked what Orochimaru was doing to his body.

'What? No I don't I hate it! I hate it!' Sasuke tried to remind himself but involuntarily let out a small moan. Orochimaru smiled at the boy.

"I see you're enjoying yourself."

Sasuke glared at the man.

"F-f-fuck you" He manage to grind out.

Orochimaru shook his head with a sigh.

"We've been through this I'm going to fuck you not the other way round." Orochimaru then bit the pink bud and Sasuke let out a small scream.

"Aaah I love it when you scream." Orochimaru placed his hands on the waist band of Sasuke's pants and swiftly pulled them off. Sasuke was left in nothing but his boxers.

"And I'm going to hear you scream so much louder in a minute." He smirked as he hooked onto Sasuke's boxers.

Sasuke's eyes went wide as he realized that he couldn't stop what was about to be done to him. He then had an idea.

"I wouldn't dare. I will tell Itachi." The boy opened his mouth to yell for his brother but Orochimaru placed a hand over the boy's mouth.

"I don't think so and besides he wouldn't be able to hear you. You know this house is soundproof." Orochimaru began to pull Sasuke's boxers down. "And you won't tell him afterwards you're too much of a coward." Orochimaru threw the last of Sasuke's clothing on the floor and began to make a move on his clothes.

Sasuke decided that it was best to make a run for it right then and there. Orochimaru was busy undressing but Orochimaru was too fast for him.

He grabbed Sasuke by the neck and threw him on the floor. He placed a foot on the boy's back and held him in place. Orochimaru got rid of the rest of his clothes.

"Get off me you fucking bastard" Sasuke yelled as he squirmed underneath the horrid man. Orochimaru replied by pressing his foot down further. Sasuke arched his back in pain.

Orochimaru was getting turned on by the constant struggling and was already hard. He lifted Sasuke up by the hair, so he was on his knees in front of his crotch.

"Before I fuck you raw I want you to suck me off." Orochimaru said sweetly. Sasuke felt bile rise up in his throat and turned his head away.

"No way in fucking hell I'm putting that thing in my mouth." Sasuke snarled.

Orochimaru, not having time for such disobedience, kicked Sasuke in his already bruised stomach, earning a small scream. Orochimaru took his opportunity and shoved his hard member in the boy's mouth.

Sasuke tied to spit the vile thing out but Orochimaru grabbed his hair, keeping him in place. Sasuke felt sick to his stomach when he tasted pre-cum enter his mouth.

"I would start sucking if I was you princess." Orochimaru moaned as he pushed his dick in deeper. Sasuke was beginning to choke and wanted nothing more than to bite down on the thing evading his bruising mouth.

Orochimaru finally managed to slip his cock all the way inside Sasuke's mouthy and began thrusting ruthlessly. Sasuke kept chocking on the cock as his mouth was being fucked. Orochimaru was moaning loudly, loving the feel of Sasuke's hot mouth around his cock. With one last thrust Orochimaru came inside the boy's mouth.

Sasuke felt the disgusting liquid enter his throat and was about to spit it out but Orochimaru covered his mouth stopping him.

"Swallow it" Was Orochimaru's only words. He didn't move his hand until Sasuke swallowed every last drop. Sasuke gagged as Orochimaru pulled his hand away. He felt like puking right then and there but held it in.

'Fucking asshole' Sasuke thought to himself. Sasuke glared at Orochimaru but that only resulted in turning the man on again.

Orochimaru lifted him up again and flung him on the bed. Before Sasuke could do anything the man jumped on top of him, pinning him down to the bed.

"Now the real fun begins." Orochimaru smirked as his hand went down to Sasuke's member, rubbing it softly. Sasuke bit his lips to bite back a moan that was threatening to escape his lips. It was so wrong but it felt so good.

Orochimaru smiled wickedly as he watched as Sasuke began to struggle with himself, the member hardening in his hands.

"Don't fight it sweetheart." He cooed as Sasuke glared at him with glassy eyes. Sasuke couldn't take anymore and let out a moan. Orochimaru smirked and released the boy's member. Sasuke whimpered when he was denied sweet released.

Orochimaru spread Sasuke's legs apart and positioned himself between them.

"Since you decided to be a bad boy earlier I think I'm going to take you dry."

Sasuke's eye's widened in pure terror. It was going to hurt like a bitch. He tightly closed his eyes and waited for the worst to happen.

Orochimaru smirked and without warning shoved his cock all the way into Sasuke's tight heat. Sasuke screamed in pure agony as he felt like he was being torn in two. Sasuke bit his lips harshly trying to stop any other sounds escaping his mouth.

Orochimaru moaning was the only thing that could be heard as he fucked Sasuke hard and deep. Sasuke felt a wet substance make its way down Sasuke's legs from his entrance. Sasuke cried as he realized that he was bleeding.

"God you're so fucking tight it's unbelievable." Orochimaru groaned as he tried to get in deeper. Sasuke closed his eyes as he let his tears fall down his pale cheeks. He couldn't take anymore, his whole body was screaming in pain. His asshole hurt so badly and his cock was still throbbing, needing to have sweet release. Sasuke felt so disgusted with himself. Orochimaru was right he was a coward. He wouldn't be able to tell Itachi about any of this. He could already see his brother's disgusted face if he told him. No this secret was to be kept inside him and never let out. No matter how much it hurt him, it would hurt him even more if Itachi was to look at him like that.

Orochimaru was moaning loudly but was not satisfied by the lack of sound coming from his victim's mouth.

"Come on bitch scream for me, if you do I promise to let you cum."

The offer sounded so good. He needed to cum but he also didn't want to give into this bastard that was raping him.

"Fuck you" Sasuke forced out through gritted teeth.

Orochimaru just shrugged and thrust in deeper and harder. He was going to make Sasuke scream by the end of it that was a promise. He grabbed the boy's member in a bruising hold and pulled harshly. Sasuke let out a whimper as he was being jerked off against his will.

Orochimaru's thrusts were becoming rougher and jerkier. He was near his peak as was Sasuke. Sasuke came all over his stomach making his walls in his ass close around Orochimaru's cock. With a loud groan he came hard and fast inside Sasuke's bleeding asshole.

****END RAPE SCENE****

Orochimaru pulled out and leaned in close to whisper something in Sasuke's ear.

"That was good we should do it again soon." Orochimaru pulled away and redressed, leaving the room.

Sasuke lay on the bed covered in semen and blood. He felt so disgusted with himself and weak. Tears were streaming down his face. He tried to fight but it was no good.

'Why do these things keep happening to me?' he shouted in his mind to whomever. Sasuke didn't believe in god otherwise he wouldn't keep getting hurt every time he opened his eyes. Unless there was a god and they hated him.

Sasuke willed himself to get up. He needed to wash himself. He needed to be rid of the filth that contaminated his body. Moving his sore body he made his way to his en suite bathroom, taking a nice hot shower.

The water was washing the dirt away physically but not mentally. He was always going to feel that man's touch on his body. He would never be able to wash those feelings away.

Itachi stormed out of his office, muttering loudly under his breath. He had wasted half an hour of his time looking for a good therapist. He was trying to find the right one. Itachi hardly let people he knew into his mind let alone a stranger. But it came to a point where he had no choice. It was for Sasuke and himself. The nightmares were getting worse to the point he daren't close his eyes.

It was also having an impact on his working like. The case he was doing now he was obsessed with. He knew it was a connection to what happened five years ago and sixteen years ago. He knew it was the same man. The same man who haunted his every waking moment.

The last murder victim was that boy Sai. Itachi couldn't get over how much he and Sasuke looked alike. It was uncanning. When that body was wheeled in he grew more obsessed with this one case. He didn't know why but he had a feeling that the person killed the wrong boy that they were after someone else.

Itachi prayed to the gods that it wasn't Sasuke but he also had an inkling that it was. Brotherly instincts, well he wasn't going to let Sasuke get hurt without a fight. That was why he was going to go to cancelling. He needing to help himself and face his own fears before he could even think about helping Sasuke.

Itachi researched every therapist in the area. He wanted them to be the best if they were going to see into his mind. Itachi after finding the most suitable one rang them up. He was booked in for Monday at two o'clock. Itachi couldn't say he was looking forward to it. But it had to be done.

Itachi glanced at his watch and decided to go check in on Sasuke, walking upstairs he watched as Orochimaru came out of his brother's room. Itachi knitted his eyebrows together, his lips drawn in a thin line.

"What were you doing in my brother's bedroom?" Itachi demanded. Orochimaru froze for a second before regaining his composure.

"I was just checking to see if he was alright." Orochimaru smiled. Itachi wasn't fooled by that lame excuse.

"Yeah likely stories, now I'll ask you again what were you doing in there?" Itachi demanded once more. Orochimaru came up with the same answer. Itachi rolled his eyes before catching something on Orochimaru's hand. It looked like blood. Itachi's eyes flashed red and before he knew it. He had Orochimaru pinned up against the wall.

"What have you done to my little brother?" Itachi asked his eyes were red with anger.

Orochimaru looked shock as his back collided with the wall behind him. Itachi was holding onto the front of his collar.

"I told you nothing" Orochimaru insisted but Itachi didn't believe him.

"Yeah because the blood on your hand says it all" Itachi hissed. Orochimaru eyes widened as looked down at his hand. There was blood on it from his encounter with Sasuke.

Orochimaru cursed under his breath. He had to make up a good lie to cover his tracks.

"I got angry and I punched the wall." Orochimaru lied. He knew it was a lame excuse but it was the only thing he could think of in such a short time.

Itachi grip tightened as he shook his head with a smirk.

"Come on Orochimaru you can do better than that." Itachi pointed out. He then leaned in close so their faces were nearly touching.

"I don't believe you, actually I don't ever believe a word that leaves your mouth but I'll tell you this.2 He paused as his glared deepened." If I find out that you hurt Sasuke in any way, shape or form you will regret it. Do you understand me?"

Orochimaru once in his life was scared for his life. He had never seen Itachi so angry.

"Well?" Itachi pushed and the snake like man quickly nodded. Itachi shoved him away from him in disgust and disappeared into Sasuke's bedroom.

Orochimaru stood there shaken up from his encounter with Itachi. He cursed under his breath at nearly being found out. He took a glance at Sasuke's bedroom door, which was closed. Orochimaru couldn't let his secret come out. Itachi would most likely murder him without a second thought. Not only that but it would totally ruin his plans in gaining Itachi's company and the Uchiha fortune. Sasuke was a prize, a toy that he was planning to keep for a long time.

Orochimaru was confident that Sasuke wouldn't breathe a word to his brother about this. The boy was too afraid by what his brother would think of him. Orochimaru also knew there was a slight chance that he would tell and he needed a backup plan just in case, with one last glare towards the door. He turned on his heel and headed towards his bedroom.

Itachi entered his little brother's bedroom and noticed that Sasuke wasn't on his bed. Itachi frowned as he heard the water running. He grabbed a chair and sat down. Five minutes later he heard the water switch off and Sasuke walked out his hair dripping wet. He was in nothing but a towel.

Sasuke walked out of the shower and quickly put a towel around his waist. The shower made him feel a little bit better. He was slightly shocked to see Itachi sitting on one of the chairs near his bed. He blushed slightly as he realized he was in nothing but a towel.

"Um Itachi hang on a minute I'll just go out something on." He grabbed some pyjamas and made his way back into the bathroom to put them on. He came back into the room and noticed that Itachi was staring at him intensely. He felt a bit unnerved by it.

"Um… Itachi not that I'm not glad or anything but what are you doing in here?" He asked. Itachi rolled his eyes and smiled at his brother.

"Can't a big brother see if his sick little brother is doing ok?" Itachi mused and Sasuke lowered his head.

"Oh"

Itachi folded his arms and put on his best big brother face.

"And why might I ask you doing out of bed?" Itachi demanded. Sasuke glanced at his bed and shivered, it was still covered with semen and blood. It was covered by his blue blanket.

"I felt like getting up, my body was feeling sore from not moving about." He lied. The truth was he didn't want to go back into that bed until he changed the sheets. He couldn't do it in front of Itachi.

"Sasuke you need some rest." Itachi insisted as he got up and walked towards his baby brother.

"Itachi I'm fine."

Itachi frowned as he saw the tear marks that were on his brother's face.

"No you're not fine what's wrong?" Itachi asked as he put an arm around his brother. Sasuke flinched at the contact and Itachi didn't miss it. It was right then and there he knew something was bothering Sasuke and he knew it had something to do with that no good son of a bitch.

Itachi gently lifted Sasuke's chin and gazed into his eyes. He saw the hurt look in his little brother's eyes, his own eyes flashed with rage. Sasuke turned his face away.

"Sasuke please tell me what's wrong?" Itachi begged. He hated seeing Sasuke this way. It killed him. Itachi sighed and motioned his brother over to his bed.

"Ok you don't have to tell me right now, you can tell me when you're ready. But let's get you into bed."

Sasuke looked terrified and pushed Itachi away.

"No I don't want to." Sasuke yelled. He gasped and covered his mouth. "I mean I don't feel like it. I want to do some school work."

Sasuke moved over to his desk and began to open a random book. It was a lie he didn't want to study. He wanted to curl up in bed and sleep forever, but not when his sheets were covered in all sorts of dirt.

Itachi watched Sasuke with sad eyes. He went over to him and placed a hand on his left shoulder. Sasuke winced at the contact. That's when Itachi saw it a bruise sticking out of his brother's shirt.

"Sasuke how did you get that bruise?" Itachi asked as he pointed towards Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke moved his head to where Itachi was indicating and grasped.

"I-I just banged my shoulder." Sasuke lied.

"Oh and if you took of your shirt there wouldn't be any more?" Itachi questioned with raised eyebrows. Sasuke looked down and began to fiddle with his hands.

"Just as I thought and why won't can't you even look at your bed?"

Itachi stormed over to the bed and pulled the blue blanket off and his eyes widened from what he saw. There was a big puddle of fresh blood on the bed as well as a white substance. Itachi knew that it was semen, his eyes darkened and his fists clenched tightly.

He slowly turned around to face Sasuke, who was still staring at the floor.

"What did he do to you?" Itachi asked sadness evident in his voice.

Sasuke slowly raised his head to look at him, hurt, sadness and fear in his eyes.

**Ok that was the most mature chapter I have ever written. This chapter was hard to write but it had to be done. I've been putting it off and off. The next chapter will be lighter and have NaruSasu in it and ItaSasu. The chapter will be Itachi teaching Sasuke how to fight. So that'll be fun to write. Ok see you next time.**

**Please review no flaming please**

**Ps I've notice some terrible spacing on chapter 11 I've sorted it out and I'm truly sorry about that.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok first I want to thank everyone who reviewed. It got me motivated to do this chapter faster. I worked on this chapter for two hours straight so I hope you like it. This is a very long chapter by the way.**

**Ravenette: Sorry the address didn't show up but no it's completely NaruSasu. I meant ItaSasu brotherly love…which has a lot in this chapter. XD**

**Winter Cicada: Orochimaru loves teasing Sasuke. He was never going to play nice. He just wanted Sasuke to think that he was. Sorry about the grammar the chapter wasn't beta'd. They weren't badly cracked and I've known people who could still move around with cracked ribs. I will try to indicate when the pov change but this is in third person so it's harder. Also the cat is out of the bag but Sasuke won't give details yet but Orochimaru will get what's coming to him this chapter, that's a promise. Thanks for reviewing. XD**

**There is violence in this chapter XD**

Sasuke could feel the tension as his heart began to race at a frantic pace. The knot that twisted painfully in his stomach was filled with the highest level of anxiety. His breathing becoming rapid and uneven. He wasn't ready for this. He wasn't prepared.

Itachi waited patiently for Sasuke to say something…anything. He could see his brother struggling with himself as he clutched the material of his pajama pants.

"Sasuke?" Itachi tried. Sasuke turned to look at him, tears brimming in the corner of his eyes. He didn't know what to do. They had just got their relationship back on track. He didn't want it to crumple into nothingness. Sasuke could already see the disappointed and hateful look that would take over his brother's current demeanor. This was his entire fault. He had no one to blame but himself. If only he remembered to get rid of the sheets and hide the bruises more clearly.

"Sasuke?" Itachi tried again as he took a single step towards his brother's solemn form. Sasuke could feel his presence getting closer and his body tensed as a single tear slipped down his cheek.

Itachi couldn't believe he was seeing his baby brother this way. It broke his heart into a million pieces. Sasuke seemed so lost and so broken. Itachi's eyes narrowed dangerously as he clenched his fists so tightly they were turning a shade of purple.

'How dare someone do this to my brother, when I get my hands on who it was they'll wish they were never born.' Itachi thought as pure anger set into his brain.

"Sasuke tell me who did this to you?" Itachi demanded in a deadly tone. Sasuke closed his eyes, tears dripping down his pale cheeks. He could hear the hatred in Itachi's voice and knew who it was directed at. It broke Sasuke's heart.

"I can't Itachi. I just can't." Sasuke cried as tears flowed freely now down his cheeks. He still didn't open his eyes or looked in his brother's direction.

"What do you mean you can't I'm your big brother you can tell me anything." Itachi shouted making Sasuke whimper slightly.

"I can't" Sasuke mumbled hoping Itachi would just leave it there. He was in no such luck. Itachi wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"Stop saying you can't Sasuke." Itachi yelled in frustration. He couldn't believe his brother didn't trust him. "Is it because you don't trust me?"

Sasuke head snapped up at his brother's question. Itachi's heart broke at seeing the hurt and scared look in his brother's red and puffy eyes.

"Is that what you think Itachi that I don't trust you?" he sobbed as his brother closed the space between them. Itachi realized his mistake of pushing Sasuke when he shouldn't have.

"Please Sasuke—"Itachi pleaded but was cut off by the younger.

"No because that's not the case I just can't tell you. So just please let it go." Sasuke begged. Itachi placed a hand on his shoulder as he climbed onto the bed.

"I can't do that Sasuke not when I know you're hurting like this." Itachi pleaded. Sasuke's eyes flashed with anger.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT. YOU CAN'T DO THAT. ITACHI I'VE BEEN HURT SINCE OUR PARENTS DIED, BEFORE THAT EVEN. WHERE WERE YOU THEN? WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I NEEDED YOU MOST? WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I NEEDED SOMEONE TO LEAN ON WHEN I WAS GETTING MY ASS KICKED EVERYDAY. WHERE WERE YOU WHEN—"Sasuke couldn't take anymore and burst out crying. He couldn't stop himself. The anger and sadness of the last few years were too much to handle.

Itachi felt complete guilt seep into his veins as his brother continued to sob into his hands. He felt like such a jerk for pushing his brother. But he just had to know what happened.

"Sasuke?" He whispered as he began to advance towards him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push you. I—"

"You just wanted to know the details of what happened." Sasuke stuttered I between intakes of breaths. He felt like his throat was on fire with all the yelling he just did. Itachi nodded as he knelt next to his baby brother.

"Why do you want to know?" Sasuke whispered. Itachi looked at him startled. He couldn't believe Sasuke would ask such a thing.

"You're my brother Sasuke. I know I didn't act like I cared before but I did." Sasuke turned to face Itachi with a grave expression.

"But you still abandoned me." Sasuke pointed out as he stood up from his crouched position on the floor. "You were there physically but never emotionally."

Itachi stood up to his face scrunched in remorse. The words Sasuke had uttered were correct. He was never there for his brother and his Sasuke probably paid the price for it.

"I've been a horrible big brother to you haven't I?" Itachi asked his gaze firm. Sasuke nodded.

"Yes you have. I used to think you hated me. That I did something wrong." Sasuke confessed as he looked down at his bare feet. Itachi rushed over to his little brother and grabbed him by the shoulders, forcing him to face him.

"That's not true. I'm sorry for making you feel that way. I truly am." Itachi embraced his brother tightly. He didn't want to let go of the most precious thing in the world to him. Sasuke stood there ridged for a second before his arms slowly wrapped themselves around his big brother.

Itachi closed his eyes momentarily as he engrossed himself in Sasuke's warmth. He felt total disgust for himself. He had completely put himself before his little brother who needed him. A stray tear slipped out of the corner of Itachi's eye and landed in Sasuke's hair.

Itachi was not going to make the same mistake twice. He glanced at the bed in total repulsion. The older raven would be stupid if he didn't know that his brother was raped and quite recently at that.

Itachi eyes turn to pure rage as he remembered Orochimaru coming from the room not long ago. He also remembered his injured hands. Itachi pulled away from Sasuke and threw the sheets from the bed in a rage.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid" he yelled as he began to punch the wall in anger. He could feel blood begin to drip down his hand. Sasuke stood as still as a board, watching his brother lose it. He had never seen him act this way and it scared him slightly.

"ITACHI" Sasuke yelled as he came out of his trance like state. He rushed up to his brother and frantically grabbed his hand. "ITACHI STOP IT YOU'RE HURTING YOURSELF."

Itachi turned to face his brother with dull eyes.

"Just tell me one thing." Itachi breathed. "I don't want details just this one thing."

Sasuke thought about it before nodding. He could make a compromise.

"Was it Orochimaru who did this to you?" The whole room went quiet as Sasuke's body stiffened at the name. Itachi sighed softly nodding his head. He had just got his answer by the body language his brother showed.

It was his entire fault this had happened. He had let the man into his home and near his brother. He didn't even like the man the only reason that Orochimaru was staying here was the case. Itachi could have smacked himself. He had put his work before his brother and by doing that he had hurt him.

The sadness in Itachi's eyes disappeared as complete rage took over. He slowly made his way out of the room in search for the diabolical man he was going to tear from limb to limb.

Sasuke watched as his brother vanished from his sight and sank down onto the bare bed. He wiped the tears from his eyes. This was turning into such a huge mess. He just hoped they could both overcome it.

Itachi stormed the halls of the large house, looking for his target. His eyes were hard as stone and his face was set in a scowl as his mind ran through the things he was going to do. When he found Orochimaru he was going to kill him. He was going to squeeze his neck until he watched the life drift from them. He was going to enjoy every minute of it. Yes Itachi Uchiha was on the warpath with only one target in sight.

Itachi reached Orochimaru's room and slammed the door open. It banged loudly against the wall, the sound echoing around the dark room. Orochimaru stood from his desk stunned by the enrage Uchiha barging into his room.

"Itachi—"

"You fucking sick freak." He yelled in a fit of rage.

"Itachi please calm down and tell me what the matter is." Orochimaru replied after he got over the initial shock. Itachi's eyes flashed dangerously in the man's direction. Orochimaru gulped slightly in fear. He wasn't dealing with just anyone. He was dealing with Itachi Uchiha and that scared him more than death itself.

Orochimaru couldn't figure out why the Uchiha would be so mad at him. He knew he never liked or trust him but this was pure rage directed at him. It then clicked. Orochimaru's face morphed into an ugly scowl as he mentally cursed. The little shit must have let their little secret slip.

He was going to punish the brat when he got his hands on him and he was going to enjoy watching him scream. But for now he had bigger fish to fry. He had to find a way out of the predicament that Sasuke had put him in.

"I don't know what'd going on here but—"

"Don't you fucking play the innocent card with me you sick bastard!" Itachi exclaimed angrily. "I know exactly what you've been getting up to."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Orochimaru defended himself as he took a step backwards. Itachi slowly advanced onto the man and backed him up against the wall.

"Well let me put it clearly for you. I know you've been raping my brother and beating him up." Itachi sneered as he pushed Orochimaru against the wall by his shirt. He cursed as he realized he had no way to escape.

Orochimaru couldn't believe the little shit actually told. He thought he had frightened the life out of him not to.

"He must be lying to gain some attention." Orochimaru lied as he did some quick thinking. He was slammed against the wall hard for his troubles.

"He didn't tell me anything. I saw the evidence." Itachi spat. Orochimaru's eyes widened in shock as his head tried to come up with an explanation.

"He must've told you something and what evidence?" Orochimaru bellowed as he shoved Itachi away from him. "And plus the kid probably did all that to himself. He does have some mental issues."

That was the last straw for Itachi as he brought his fists back and punched Orochimaru square in the nose. The man cried out as he gripped his bloody nose in his hands.

"Don't you dare try and blame my brother for what you did to him. You fucking sick bastard!" Itachi roared, spraying fragments of spit on Orochimaru's face. He seized the older man by the shirt and knocked him against the wall again. Orochimaru's head smashed into it hard and he yelled out in surprise.

Orochimaru saw black spots in his vision as his head cleared.

"You're blaming me for a crime I didn't commit. I'm innocent of whatever Sasuke told you. I swear." Orochimaru pleaded as Itachi let out a dark chuckle. He felt his back hit the wall for the third time, the pain was starting to become unbearable and he knew this was only the start.

"You innocent! You wouldn't know innocence if it came right up to you and smacked you in the mouth."

"I am this time. I promise. It's not my fault that your brother is the worst liar and can't keep it in his pants." Orochimaru argued. "And as for the bruises well he's not exactly well liked."

Itachi growled as he realized he had no clue to what Orochimaru was going on about. The man smirked at knowing this.

"What's the matter you didn't know that your own little brother was getting battered by school bullies almost every day?" He taunted. The grip on his shirt loosened slightly before it tightened again.

"Shut your mouth. This is not my fault. It's yours you fucking creep." Itachi snarled as he punched Orochimaru across the jaw with brutal force. The snake like man's head swung to the side on contact. He could taste the metallic taste of blood in his mouth as he spat a load onto the ground.

"No it's not because I still have no clue as to what is going on. I won't stand here and let you take your anger on something your brother lied about." Orochimaru shoved Itachi away from him. The Uchiha stumbled back a few steps.

"You really are a nasty piece of work I'll give you that. Sasuke never accused you of anything. He hasn't said a thing." Itachi declared with a growl. Orochimaru turned to face him with unbelieving eyes, as anger flashed through them.

"He must have said something to put this absurd idea into your head." He argued. He had to come up with a good excuse. He had to try and put the blame onto Sasuke. "Look he's a teenage boy whose hormones are all over the place. It's mostly likely he jerked himself off and is too embarrassed so he lied."

Itachi laughed deeply in his mind. He had to admit the man was good but he wasn't fooled, not one bit. He cursed though as Orochimaru tried to put the seed of doubt into his mind. Itachi knew that in his heart that Orochimaru hurt his little brother.

Itachi stepped up to Orochimaru and punched in the nose hard for trying to call his brother a whore. He didn't say it out loud but he knew what he was insinuating.

Orochimaru crumpled to the floor, his body sprawled into a crumpled heap. He sat up clutching his now broken nose. His body was pulled of the ground by his long locks and slammed against the wall. Itachi brought his face close to Orochimaru's, their noses nearly touching.

"I wasn't born yesterday. I might not be in total sync with my brother's life but I do know what he isn't into that sort of thing." Itachi hissed.

Orochimaru let out a groan when his back collided with the wall again. He was going to make Sasuke pay when he got his hands on the kid. He would make sure the brat never uttered a word again. But at the moment he had bigger problems.

"And even if you're innocent of raping him. I know for sure you've been using your fists against my little brother."

"I have not"

Orochimaru felt his hand being grabbed and turned around harshly as Itachi exanimated his knuckles.

"Well these bruises say otherwise." Itachi smirked as he put pressure on the hand he was holding. Orochimaru winced slightly.

"Punching the wall" Orochimaru managed to force out. His hand was in a lot of pain.

"Orochimaru…I'm the top forensic in America. I have the best police force. I know the difference between a hand that has been punching a wall or a person's face. The shade of the bruises on your knuckle is to light from hitting the wall. No the ones you have has the same pattern from hitting a person. So that means you've been taking your anger out on Sasuke and using him as your personal punching bag." Itachi finished with a growl.

Orochimaru frowned as he came to the conclusion that he was losing the battle. The only thing he could do now is try and break through Itachi's defenses and he knew just the thing. His lips drew into a smirk and Itachi scowled slightly.

"You've just been busted and you have the nerve to smile about it." Itachi pointed out with a frown. The man was really beginning to get o his nerves with his constant mind games.

Orochimaru just carried on smirking, his face turning sinister.

"I can't get nothing by you can I Itachi? Ok you caught me. You happy now?" Itachi growled in frustration as he released the hand he was clutching. Orochimaru knew he was getting under Itachi's skin and he loved every moment of it.

"I have to say it's fun beating the shit out of him." Orochimaru closed his eyes as he remembered the good times he and Sasuke had. "The way he would beg me to stop. How he would cry himself to sleep, and the best bit the terrified look he would get everytime I came into the room. Oh good times, good times."

Itachi clenched his fists tightly, glaring at the man in contempt. He couldn't take the smug look on Orochimaru's face and raised a fist to punch the lights out of him. But Orochimaru stopped him mid-way with his daunting words.

"But you know something." He licked his lips evilly as a wicked glint gleamed in his golden eyes. "You're even worse than I am."

Orochimaru felt himself collide with the wall, the smirk never leaving his face. Itachi panted deeply as his mind and body was filled with rage.

"I would never be as bad as a complete scumbag like you." He roared. Orochimaru shook his head mockingly and sighed, carrying on with his taunt.

"What kind of brother doesn't notice what's going on with his own little brother?" Itachi stared at him bewildered. He was trying to push everything onto him but it was not going to work.

"I might not have known what was going on right under my nose but I would never beat a defenseless kid up. But then again you probably couldn't handle the big boys eh Orochimaru?" Itachi mocked. That didn't wipe the smirk form Orochimaru's face, instead it grew wider.

"Well you're supposed to be Sasuke's brother and you didn't even know he was being bullied. That says everything about you." Orochimaru grinned viciously. He was going to play with Itachi a little before making him pay.

"I know Sasuke's getting bullied I—"he was cut off by Orochimaru.

"But I bet you only found out recently, maybe Sasuke told you." He cocked his head to the side. "But Sasuke's been getting picked on since the beginning of freshman year."

Itachi couldn't help but stare in shock. He had not known that.

"Actually he hasn't got any friends whatsoever." Orochimaru shook his head as he sighed sorrowfully.

Orochimaru smirked at the surprised look on Itachi's face and clucked his tongue in disapproval.

"Don't tell me you didn't know. I mean it was blatantly obvious, even I could see it." He continued to jeer. "What kind of a brother are you?"

"I-I was busy with work." Itachi claimed but knew that was no excuse for completely ignoring what was going on right in front of him. He could've stopped everything from happening or at least tried.

"You must be feeling pretty horrible about yourself right about now. I can't say I blame you. It is you who let me into your home and left me with Sasuke unsupervised."

That was a totally blow to Itachi's mind as his heart became constricted with shame. He was the one who let this bastard into the house and his brother was the one who paid the price for it.

"How does it feel knowing you let your only brother down?" Orochimaru pushed. He already got this far might as well go all the way. He knew he was signing his death sentence but that didn't matter. The power of seeing the older Uchiha fall was worth ten painful deaths over.

"You could've stopped it at any time if only you were paying more attention to Sasuke than you were your work." Itachi gritted his teeth in anger. He couldn't take anymore of Orochimaru's constant taunting.

"Shut up!" He cried out in anger, slamming a fist into the wall next to Orochimaru's head.

Orochimaru smirked satisfied of getting the reaction he wanted. It was fun to rile the older Uchiha up, almost as fun as having his own way with the younger. But nothing compared to that…nothing.

"Did I hit a nerve? Is it because you know I'm right?"

"I was busy with work." Itachi tried to defend himself again.

"Excuses, excuses I keep hearing excuse after excuse from you but not a single apology." He teased. "I mean you can't be too busy to see what's right in front of you. Take how Sasuke dresses for example. You must have notice that."

Itachi tried to think back on how Sasuke dresses, nothing came to him at first. But then an image of Sasuke wearing large glasses that covered his eyes and his face covered in make-up.

"Is that why he gets bullied?" Itachi whispered to himself. He felt his heart get heavy as the guilt seeped in. he had no clue. He had to find out why Sasuke put himself through all that…no it was not Sasuke's fault. He must've have a good reason for hiding his true self.

Itachi was beginning to learn his mistakes over the past day and he was going to change them. He understood now why Sasuke wouldn't tell him off Orochimaru. He didn't want to be abandoned by him again but he wasn't going to make the same mistake twice.

Itachi blew out a breath before he looked Orochimaru square in the eye.

"You're right" Itachi agreed. He couldn't hide the fact so why hide it.

"Ha so you admit that your just as worse as me. To know that you could've gave him some advice to try and make him go out in the world in his regular persona. Then again it was for my benefit he dresses the way he does. I had him all to myself—"

There was a moment of silence as Orochimaru realize he had just spilled the beans on everything, his gloating had just ruined everything.

Itachi expression turned from angry to all out pissed, his eyes turned blood red as he launched himself at the snake.

He slammed him against the wall and started punching Orochimaru everywhere that he could. He never once let up.

"You. Fucking. Sick. Bastard. I'm. Going. To. Kill. You." With every word Itachi uttered a punch rained down on Orochimaru's body.

Orochimaru was starting to lose consciousness as he tried to defend himself. Itachi's punches were brutal and never ending. The snake like man felt like he was going to die by the Uchiha's hand. He suddenly felt his body being pulled up by his hair and dragged through the halls of the gigantic house.

Itachi gripped the strands of hair in his hands, twisting it painfully. He was going to make one thing clear to the disgusting man.

"I want you out of my house." Itachi threw Orochimaru out of the house. He hit the concrete ground with a thud.

"If I ever see you I'll kill you. If I ever see or hear you've been near my brother I will kill you so slowly and torturously. You wish you were never born." With one last disgusted look he slammed the door hard.

Orochimaru was left alone on the front lawn all bloody and battered. He spat a few loose teeth out as he scowled at the house in front of him. There was only one thing on the Orochimaru's mind…revenge.

"I will get you back Itachi Uchiha mark my words and I'll have Sasuke for my prize." With that he disappeared into the night. **(It's actually still day time, but saying disappeared into the day doesn't have the same ring to it.)**

Little did Orochimaru know that he was being watched careful as a dark figure emerged from the bushes. His face set in a serious frown. He lifted a device that looked like a cell phone to his ear.

"Hey boss we have a problem." He announced over the speaker. He waited for an answer and nodded as he slowly vanished into the shadows.

Sasuke was lying under clean sheets, reading a book. He had put new sheets on as soon as Itachi left. The youngest Uchiha was getting worried about the older one. He knew his brother had a temper and he was none too happy when he stormed out the room. Sasuke just hoped he didn't do anything stupid.

The door banged open slightly and Itachi strolled in. Sasuke watched in curiosity as he took in his bother appearance. He was panting slightly and his eyes still held a hint of anger in them.

"What happened?" Sasuke inquired as he set the book down. He shuffled over to allow room for Itachi to sit next to him. The older raven ran a hand through the long strands before letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Don't ask" Itachi closed his eyes and leaned back onto the soft pillows. Sasuke raised a dark eyebrow at his older brother as he stared at him severely.

"Too late for that so are you going to tell me or not?" Sasuke added. Itachi didn't make a move so Sasuke tried again. "Come on Itachi tell me I know something's wrong with you." Itachi lifted his head to smirk in his little brother's direction.

"Oh and how do you know that?" he questioned in amusement. Sasuke could always make him forget his troubles for just a little bit. Sasuke shrugged his lips morphing into a smirk also.

"DUH! You're my brother it's as simple as that so you can never hide anything from me." Sasuke teased. This comment seemed to have Itachi stumbled back into depression. It was like a stab to the gut. He turned his face away from Sasuke.

Sasuke started to panic at Itachi sudden change. He was scared he did something wrong. He gently placed a hand on Itachi's shoulder.

"Itachi did I do something to upset you?" he asked timidly. He was terrified of the answer. Itachi shook his head and gave Sasuke a small smile.

"No I'm just a little sad and pissed off is all." Itachi admitted. Sasuke sighed in relief but he was still not satisfied.

"Itachi are you mad about me not telling you about you know…" Sasuke stuttered as he fiddled with his fingers nervously. It wasn't that he didn't want to tell him. He just wasn't ready and he hoped Itachi wasn't too mad about it. Sasuke also hoped he wasn't angry with the childish way he acted earlier. He shouldn't have lost it like that.

Itachi spun away to face his brother, his eyes blazing in concern. "No, Sasuke I'm not mad at you I'm mad at me and that sick bastard of a man."

Sasuke gazed at Itachi in confusion. Itachi never did anything wrong, so why was he blaming himself? It then hit him that he must think the whole ordeal with Orochimaru was his fault. Sasuke shook his head in disbelief. That was so like Itachi.

"Itachi you did nothing wrong so quit blaming yourself." Sasuke said in a stern voice. He wanted to get the point across. Itachi's face was gloomy as he pulled his brother into a tight embrace.

"I'm glad you feel that way but I have some responsibility in all this too." He sighed as he rubbed soothing circles on Sasuke's back.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked in puzzlement.

"I meant I was supposed to take care of you, to make sure you were alright and I couldn't see what was going on right in front of me." Sasuke could see the miserable and hurt look in his brother's dark eyes. It made his heart break in two.

"Itachi…Orochimaru." Sasuke cringed as he mentioned the man's name. "He was sneaky…too sneaky. You couldn't have known what he was up to." Itachi shook his head with a humorless chuckle.

"It's not just that." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this and Itachi felt like that was his cue to continue. "I didn't notice a lot of things, things that were right there in front of me. I didn't notice that you were hurting and needed somebody to lean on."

"What are you?"

"I know you have no friends Sasuke." Sasuke lowered his head in shame as Itachi's words resounded through his head. "But it took Orochimaru to tell me. I'm sorry Sasuke maybe if I paid more attention to you and less on my work I could've helped more."

Sasuke couldn't believe that his brother was not only blaming himself for Orochimaru but for the pricks at his school. It was his own fault he got bullied. He knew that. He could change that but he didn't feel comfortable in his natural appearance.

"Itachi" Sasuke replied as he untangled himself from Itachi's arms and sat up straight. He peered into equally dark orbs. "You had work and your job is very important. I understand that."

"That's no excuse. I could've spared five minutes to help you deal with your problems. I'm sorry Sasuke." He added.

Itachi hated how his brother was all forgiving towards him. He wanted him to shout at him. Tell him that he hated him something. But Sasuke, although he hardly ever showed it, had a forgiving nature. He knew Sasuke was probably blaming himself more than he was him. It was a vicious circle in this family.

"I know you are." Sasuke smiled gently. "But please stop blaming yourself. I don't think I can take your moping any longer." Sasuke joked as he shoved Itachi playfully. A smirk formed on the Itachi's face as he began to tickle to his little mercilessly.

"This is what I get for showing that I care." Sasuke was rolling on the bed, squirming with laughter. "I don't know why I even bother." Itachi threw his hands up in the air in a dramatic fashion.

"Because you love me." Sasuke pointed out after his laughter subsided. Itachi shrugged.

"I guess I do" Both brothers just sat there for a few minutes in silence. It was a comfortable silence.

"Sasuke I just want to let you know I've never hated you. I could never hate you. That's a promise." Sasuke gazed at him as his finger twirled around in the blue material of his bedding.

"I know that. I admit I had my doubts before but now I know for sure." He grinned. Sasuke stared down at his hands. There was a question he wanted to ask Itachi but was too afraid. Itachi notice his little brother struggle and gently grabbed the boy's arms.

"Sasuke is there something you want to ask me?" Itachi enquired. Sasuke looked at him started. It always amazed him how Itachi could see right through him. It must've been a brother thing. There's no other explanation for it.

Sasuke looked down at the bedding again. "Do you think I'm weak?" the question was murmured softly. Itachi was quite shocked by the question before he could answer Sasuke continued.

"Because that's what everyone says about me." He added in a forlorn voice.

Itachi gently placed his finger under Sasuke chin and lifted it gently. He could see the tears peeking out of Sasuke's eyes and the dejected look they held.

"Sasuke you are not weak. Who's putting this idea into your head?" he wondered out loud. He could already guess one person and his fist clenched at thinking about him.

"Orochimaru"

'Big shocker there' Itachi thought to himself. "Sasuke Orochimaru is a bastard take no notice of what h tells you." Sasuke looked his brother dead in the eye his eyes narrowed slightly.

"But I couldn't stop him. If I was strong I would've been able to but I wasn't and I couldn't." Sasuke yelled as a few stray tears fell from his eyes. Itachi just beamed ruffling his little brother messy locks.

"That doesn't mean you were weak. That just meant you couldn't stand up to him physically and that's not your fault. But Sasuke you're strong mentally and emotionally." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this.

"I am?" Itachi chuckled and nodded.

"Yes most people would've just given up and have the fight completely die from their bodies. But you hung in there no matter what anyone threw your way." Sasuke couldn't stop the warm feeling in his chest. "You're the strongest person I know."

Sasuke felt tears brim in the corner of his eyes and launched himself at his brother. Itachi caught him before they both tumbled of the bed and embraced him. The Uchiha brothers made had genuine smiles on their faces.

Itachi didn't know how much he made Sasuke happy when he uttered that statement. It filled him with love and confidence he never thought he would have.

"Well you don't have to worry about Orochimaru anymore." Itachi promised. Sasuke looked at him with wide eyes. He was scared of what his brother might've done to the man.

"Itachi what did you do?" Itachi could see the horror etched on Sasuke's face and chuckled as he held his hands up in the air.

"No I didn't kill him although I was this close." Itachi held up his fingers to emphasize his point. "No I just beat him up a little and threw his sorry ass out onto the streets."

Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief. He would be glad to see Orochimaru turn up dead but not by his brother's hand. Sasuke knew his brother could make the man's death look like an accident if he ever did lose it and kill him.

Sasuke also had to admit he felt a little safer knowing Orochimaru wasn't in the house anymore. That he could sleep with ease without worrying whether Orochimaru would come into his room.

"He won't hurt you ever again Sasuke I won't allow it. I know what he did to you."

"He told you?" Sasuke couldn't help but yell in bewilderment. Itachi snorted lightly and shook his head.

"No, he denied everything at first and tried to place the blame on you. He kept saying that you're a teenager and that what teenage boy's do…you know jerk themselves off." Sasuke shivered in repulsion. He was not into stuff like that. Orochimaru made him do it sometimes and he always felt dirty afterwards.

"Then he tried to place the blame on me. That's when I found out about how bad the bullying was. We're going to talk about that in a minute young man." Itachi told Sasuke in a stern voice. The younger raven quickly nodded.

"Good…anyway back to the point. Orochimaru was gloating a little too much and he let himself slip up. It's his own fault really…now I want to know everything about school."

"Do I have to?" Sasuke groaned. Itachi folded his arms. He was not going to take no for an answer. He could understand Sasuke not wanting to talk about what he went through with Orochimaru. Itachi hoped he would one day. But this was different. This was something he could try and help Sasuke with.

Sasuke already mentioned earlier that day that he was being bullied but he never knew that Sasuke had no friends apart from that blonde kid. He saw yesterday.

"Yes you do. I want to help but I can't if you don't tell me." Itachi pointed out. Sasuke thought for a minute and nodded. It would be good to get something of his chest.

"What do you want to know?" Sasuke asked as he waited patiently for Itachi to decide what he wanted to ask first.

"How long have you been getting picked on?" Itachi thought he'll start with the easy question and go up from there.

"Since middle school, it keeps getting worse each year though. It seems the older they get the more vindictive they become." Sasuke replied. He was glad Itachi asked a simple question that he could handle. But he knew the tough ones were coming.

"How do they pick on you? Is it physically? Verbally?" Itachi asked.

"Both…It was different each day. Sometimes they would all gang together and beat me up in the toilets or wherever else they could get me. Sometimes they would embarrass me in class and everyone would laugh along with them. It was different the only thing was the name calling they did that constantly."

Itachi thought as much, when he was getting bullied that one time the beating came every so often. But the name calling was consent.

"I could hardly walk into school without someone calling me a nasty name. That's why I like to leave early, get there before everyone else." Sasuke admitted truthfully. It was strange but he actually felt comfortable talking to his brother like this.

Itachi could understand this. Sasuke wouldn't miss school. He actually enjoyed doing the work. Itachi shook his head in amusement his brother was defiantly a weird kid. There was no doubt about it.

"I always dread waking up in the mornings, the days I have to go to school. I never know what they're planning because it's never the same thing twice apart from the name calling and beating. This one time they took my books from my locker and totally demolished them. I had to get a part time job to get extra ones. It was the worst couple of weeks of my life." Sasuke added as he remembered the constant taunting the kids in his school did. He worked in a fast food joint and the uniform he had to wear was not exactly flattering.

Itachi was surprised that he didn't know this.

"You had a job?" Itachi asked in surprise. He never knew this. He must've been more out of the loop then he first thought. Sasuke nodded crossing his legs so he could get more comfy.

"Yeah it was only a part time job, nothing that important." Sasuke shrugged in indifference. Itachi begged to differ.

"Why didn't you come to me?"

"You were too busy at the time and I didn't want to be a burden. I was also afraid that you would yell at me for damaging my books."

"That wasn't you're fault. You did a sensible thing. But next time come to me ok." Sasuke smiled and nodded.

"Ok I promise" Sasuke swore. Itachi felt he could trust him but he also knew his brother had a habit of trying to do things by himself. It got Sasuke into a few sticky situations that he barely got out of, which raised the next issue.

"Sasuke, why do you make yourself ugly?" Sasuke glance down at this question. He knew it was coming but it still blew him by surprise.

"I don't like the way I look or rather I don't deserve to look the way I do." Sasuke whispered as he played with the tips of his fingernails.

"You don't deserve it? What do you mean by that?" Itachi couldn't fathom what his brother was saying. Sasuke could see the confusion clearly in Itachi's expression and sighed.

"That's what father always told me." Sasuke disclosed. Itachi growled deep inside his throat. Their father was always putting Sasuke down. He would find opportunity anyway he could.

Fagaku Uchiha always had high expectations for both his sons. Itachi was always the first to make their father proud. He worked really hard because he didn't want to face his father's wrath. Fagaku though came down harder on Sasuke because he wasn't as good as Itachi.

Itachi didn't agree with this though. When Sasuke had to do the things Itachi did he was eight years younger, so it was harder for him. The older Uchiha always thought his dad played unfairly.

Itachi partly blamed himself for Sasuke constantly getting yelled at by his father. If he wasn't so perfect then the expectations he had wouldn't of fell on Sasuke's head.

Sasuke tried to be as perfect as he could. He still does and Itachi couldn't help but accuse the man who "raised" them.

"What did he say to you?" Itachi asked. He could already guess though.

"He only said it to me once a couple of days before he was killed." Itachi recoiled at the mention of the dreaded day. The images planted themselves into his mind and stuck like fly paper. He could never seem to shake those nightmares away. He forced himself out of the stupor he was in. He had to concentrate on Sasuke his problems could wait until later.

"He started going on about how I looked like mom." It was true Sasuke looked the spitting image of their mother. There was not a single trace of Fagaku in his looks or personality. It made Itachi wonder sometimes if Sasuke had a different dad to him. He knew the boy had no such luck though.

"He kept saying that she was beautiful." Sasuke smiled. Their mother was a beautiful and gentle soul. Sasuke knew she wasn't always happy in her marriage and thought about running away plenty of times.

Sasuke never mentioned this to Itachi and he was never going to. But one day their mother had everything all pack and was going to take him with her. But one thing stopped her Itachi. She loved both her kids and she couldn't imagine leaving one behind, not with someone like Fagaku. She knew that he would take his anger out on Itachi and she couldn't handle that.

She could've taken Itachi with her but she knew Fagaku would come looking for her, not that he wouldn't if Itachi didn't go with, but he would be more agitated. She decided to stay in a loveless marriage for their sakes.

"Father said I didn't deserve the grace to look like her. I wasn't worth it." Sasuke continued. He never once took his eyes of his folded up hands. It was hard to talk about. "I couldn't look at myself in the mirror after that so I did something about it.

"The disguise? But Sasuke why make yourself ugly? Why didn't you just change your appearance slightly?" Itachi voiced. He got that Sasuke felt the need to look different from their mother but did he have to look ugly.

"It's the way I felt. Father said I had an ugly personality that I was like a wolf in sheep's clothing." Itachi bobbed his head slightly. He was beginning to understand now. He hadn't quite gasped everything but he was getting there.

"How do you feel when you're out in the façade and when you're not?" Itachi requested. Sasuke scanned the room looking for nothing in particular, as a sigh escaped his lips. It was a tough question and his mind was trying to come up with a good description.

He stared blankly at the plain wall for a moment before answering.

"I never really go out in my regular appearance so I don't know. But my facade makes me feel safe, even though it brings about the bullying. I feel like the real me when I have it on."

"But it's not the real you. It's just father's voice is still stuck in your head after all these years." Itachi pointed out. Sasuke's form slumped over as he brought his knees up to his chest.

"Yes but did father ever put you down completely?" Sasuke pressed as he rested his head on his knees.

"Off course I have. Sasuke our father was a complete maniac." Sasuke chuckled a bit. There were no arguments there. "He only cared about money and status nothing else. Father is a lot like Orochimaru and those bullies. He's a coward. He can't face up to his own mistake so he takes it out on the people closes to him."

Sasuke felt delighted Itachi went through something he did, not in a horrible way but now he didn't feel quite so alone anymore.

Itachi stood from the bed as he stretched his aching limbs. He had been sitting in the same position for over an hour. Sasuke was hopeful that this was the end of the conversation. But it was far from over, not by a long shot.

"Right tomorrow I'm going to start teaching you how to fight." He announced. Sasuke was pleased to hear this, but didn't think he needed help in that department. He could handle himself fine.

"I can handle the bullies Itachi. It's no big deal." Sasuke insisted. His brother mentioned this before, but Sasuke didn't feel right taken up Itachi's time. He had a very hectic and important job. He only got so many days off.

"You've done a terrific job so far and it is a big deal. People can't just go around picking on others to make themselves look big." Itachi displayed in a serious tone. "I'm not taking no for an answer so don't even think about stating." He added as he noticed Sasuke's mouth open in protest.

"But you're busy you have your job, remember?" Sasuke declared with raised eyebrows. Itachi folded his arms across his chest.

"I'm the boss. I can do whatever I want and I want to take a day off and spend it with my darling little brother." He teased playfully. Sasuke rolled his eyes. It could be quite fun and plus he always dreamed of this. He hadn't spent time like that with Itachi forever.

Sasuke could feel the excitement rush through his veins. H couldn't wait until tomorrow began, which would be a first in a long time. He always just wanted to crawl back underneath his warm covers and never show his face to the outside world again. But this time he had something to look forward too.

"Ok it could be fun." Itachi grinned and ruffled his brother's hair. "That's the spirit." Sasuke glared at him as he smacked the hand away.

Itachi thought of another great idea. They could invite the blonde kid from yesterday to come with them. He and Sasuke seemed to be on good terms with each other.

"I got an idea! Why don't you invite your blonde friend to come and join us tomorrow?" Sasuke looked in confusion as he tried to comprehend what Itachi was going on about.

He didn't have a blonde friend. He didn't have any friends. It then clicked to him. Itachi must've been talking about Naruto. Sasuke shook his head in slight enjoyment. He had to set his brother straight.

"Naruto and I are not friends. I'm just helping him with his tutoring." Sasuke affirmed. Itachi was startled by this. He thought for sure those two were friends. They seemed to be having a good laugh together.

"I thought he was. You seemed so cozy yesterday when I saw you two together." Itachi pointed out still not believing he read the situation wrong.

"I guess I do want to be his friend in some ways but the trouble is we have a lot of history." Itachi was still a little muddled up. Sasuke saw this and continued. "Naruto used to be one of the bullies that made my school life. It was usually him and his mates. He and Kiba were the worst of the lot. I hated them with a passion."

Itachi gritted his teeth when hearing this. When he got hold of that Naruto kid he was going to punch him into next week.

"Naruto is the only one who knows my secret. He found out by accident when I took it off for a minute to put it back on. It was by total consequence that he found out. He used it to blackmail me into helping him with his tutoring again."

"Again?" Itachi wondered in surprise. Sasuke nodded.

"Yes the first time I was forced by the Kakashi. But it was cut short due to Naruto's friend being murdered." Itachi gasped at this. He couldn't mean the same case he was currently obsessed with.

"Was the boy's name Sai?" he had to ask it would keep playing on his mind if he didn't.

"Yes he was on the football team just like Naruto and the others. He was very much into art as well. I think Naruto is sorry for what he put me through." He added the last bit in an inaudible whisper.

"Sasuke do you want to be friends with him?" Itachi inquired as he took a seat next to his little brother again. Sasuke shrugged and looked down. He didn't know how to answer that, a part of him did. It would be nice to have a friend. But there were the issues of his mates and he would be scared that Naruto was just leading him on.

Sasuke already had enough heartbreak in his life he didn't need anymore. But he also knew that it would be nice to have a friend to lean and talk to. He could actually see Naruto becoming that friend, which was strange because come a couple of months ago he would have laughed if someone suggested it. But here he was putting the idea into his own head. Fate worked in mysterious ways.

"I don't know. I think I do but—"

"His mates?" Itachi interrupted.

"Bingo!" Sasuke exclaimed. "The reason Naruto bullied me was to fit in with his mates and other reasons but it's his story to tell not mine, although it does include our family." Itachi looked intrigued by this but didn't push the matter any further.

"Peer pressures the worst thing of a teenager's life. You want to be popular to follow the crowd and some people do things they don't really want to." Itachi sighed.

"It completely sucks" Sasuke voiced. Itachi nodded in agreement.

"Well hopefully you two can work it out somehow, but you do need to try and make other friends as well." Itachi stated with a serous expression. "But first we need to get you out looking like normal."

Sasuke jumped up from his bed looking petrified of the idea.

"I'm not ready for that yet. Please don't make me go out looking like this." He begged. Itachi placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder to calm him down.

"Don't worry we'll take it one step at a time. But you are not to wear this gunk tomorrow am I clear?" Sasuke nodded in understanding and grateful that Itachi wouldn't be pushing him too harshly.

"Itachi picked up the glasses Sasuke wore from the dresser and scowled slightly. They were humongous and had thick lenses. Itachi wondered how Sasuke could see through these things and where the hell he got them from.

"Where the hell did you find these a joke shop?" Itachi teased his brother as he held the object up. Sasuke laughed and shook his head.

"No I came across them randomly. I saw them and I just had to have them." Sasuke told Itachi with an amused smile. Itachi placed the glasses down on the dresser and walked over to the wardrobe. He opened and peeked in.

There were all types of clothing some more desirable than other. Sasuke might not look it sometimes but he did know style. He just didn't always follow the rules of fashion in some places. Itachi closed the cupboard door as his body twisted to face his little brother again.

"You defiantly need some help and I'm going to help you." He wasn't going to make up for lost time and help Sasuke in any way he could. He had got rid of Orochimaru but knew the man would be back. He wasn't born yesterday. People like him always want to get revenge. But Itachi wasn't bothered. He would be ready for him when the time came.

Itachi would help Sasuke defend himself and get him more confident. That was all he could do for the time being and he hoped it was enough.

That moment they heard the doorbell chime and Itachi stood up scratching his head slightly.

"I wonder who that could be?" he didn't think anyone from work would be around and he wasn't excepting someone else. "Sasuke are you expecting someone today?" Sasuke shook his head.

"No, I usually tutor Naruto but he would know not to come today and plus it's too early to be him. He has football practice in half an hour."

"Ok well I'm just going to check who it is I'll be right back ok." Sasuke nodded and watched as Itachi left him alone in the room.

Itachi muttered something under his breathe about interruptions as he reached the door. He was glad things were more in the open. There were still things he wished to know. Like the details surrounding Orochimaru. He already knew his brother was raped by the pedophile. The man said as much himself. Itachi still couldn't he didn't notice what was going on. Ok he's thought this for a billionth time but he's a big brother he couldn't help it.

Itachi finally reached the front door and pulled it open slightly, peeping to see who it was. It was the blonde boy from yesterday. The one he and his brother were just gossiping about. He narrowed his eyes slightly as he remembered this was the kid who used to bully his brother. Naruto turned to face him with a cheerful grin and his face. Itachi growled inside his mind as he stared blankly at the blonde.

"Oh hi…I was wondering if I can see Sasuke." Naruto asked as he shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. He didn't like the look Itachi was giving him. "He wasn't in school today so I thought I would see if he's ok."

Itachi observed him intensely. He was not happy that the boy use to bully his brother but it did seem that he cared.

The door opened a little more and Itachi beckoned for Naruto to come in.

"Thanks" Naruto replied as he wiped his feet on the welcome mat before glancing around.

"Is he in his room?" The blonde asked in anticipation. Itachi nodded and watched Naruto rush up the stairs. He blew out a breath and followed the kid up stairs.

Itachi was still a little cautious about Naruto but he knew the blonde was generally worried about his brother, and that was enough for him. Itachi knew Sasuke needed friends and a lot of help. Sure he could help in some ways but his little brother also needed someone who he could to about problems his own age.

Itachi could see Naruto was a good kid and he hoped he could get Sasuke to be himself if he couldn't. Itachi wanted Sasuke to be happy and to be himself. To forget what their father had drilled into his head.

Naruto rushed up the stairs not wasting a single moment. He didn't have much time since practice was starting soon and then Kiba's party. The blonde still didn't know if he wanted to go but he promised his best friend he would. He never went back on a promise. He also missed his mates tremendously.

Naruto walked into Sasuke's bedroom to see him propped up in bed. He smiled at the raven as he slung his bag of his shoulder, holding it in his right hand.

"Hey" Naruto replied with a small smile and wave.

"Hey…um Naruto what are you doing here?" Sasuke couldn't help but ask. He thought for sure Naruto would notice he wasn't in school today and that the tutoring was off. Wait school wasn't over yet.

Naruto scratched the back on his head and laughed a little.

"Well I was just seeing if you were alright. Kiba said you weren't in today and I…kinda got worried." Naruto admitted truthfully as he let out a nervous chuckle.

Sasuke was shocked to say the least; someone was actually worried about him. He couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his lips.

"You were worried about me?" Sasuke enquired with a smirk. Naruto's face went red with embarrassment as he glanced away.

"Well yeah, I also came to bring you your work." He added as he open his bag and presented Sasuke with a load of homework. Sasuke groaned inwardly. Sasuke thanked him and Naruto nodded.

"I have to go umm football practice starts soon and I don't want to be late. I'm glad you're alright Sasuke. I'll be seeing ya." Sasuke looked down at his hands nervously for a moment before he called Naruto back just before he exited the door.

"Naruto wait! Before you go I have to ask you something." He felt butterflies in his stomach but he pushed it aside. Naruto turned to face him with his right eyebrow raised.

"Itachi is going to teach me how to fight tomorrow, you want to join us?" he asked hopeful. Naruto thought for a moment before his face broke into a smile.

"Hell yes! Believe it! Let's just hope I don't have a terrible hangover come tomorrow. Kiba's having a party and I said I would go."

"Well hopefully I'll see you tomorrow then." Naruto nodded before rushing out the door and down the stairs.

Sasuke smiled contently as he leaned back against his stack of pillows. Everything was beginning to get better for him. Orochimaru was history. He knew his brother actually cared for him and Naruto and he were slowly becoming friends.

Itachi walked into the room. Sasuke knew was outside the door listening all the time. But he had decided to give him and Naruto sometime.

"You don't mind Naruto tagging along tomorrow?" Sasuke asked as Itachi clonked him over the head.

"Foolish little brother I was the one who suggested the idea first." He reminded his brother.

"I know but that was before you knew what Naruto did."

"No it's fine with me but I do not like this bit about him getting drunk." Sasuke rolled his eyes at this. Itachi placed a kiss on Sasuke's forehead before tucking him in.

"Ok you need some rest now. Those injuries won't heal themselves if you don't rest." Sasuke shuffled back a yawn and nodded.

"Ok Itachi but could you stay in here with me tonight like old times?" Sasuke pleaded. Itachi didn't need to be asked twice. He climbed into bed and pulled his brother's body close to his own. Sasuke nodded his head.

"Off course I will but I'm just not ready yet."

"I understand."

Sasuke snuggled up for to his brother. "I love you Itachi." He muttered as he closed his eyes, his face content. Itachi smiled.

"I love you to little brother, always have and always will." Itachi replied as they both drifted into a peaceful slumber.

**I don't know about this chapter. I worked so hard on it but I don't think it turned out good. Sigh I think it could've been better. I also thought I repeated the word friend a bit too much…why haven't I got an extensive vocabulary. **

**Okay 1-5 reviews I'll defiantly update. There's no point in updating with no readers.**

**6-10 reviews-I make sure the chapter is extra-long for your enjoyment. I will keep my promose as you can tell by this chapter here.**

**Anything over ten-I'll make sure it's long and update really fast. **

**That doesn't mean if I get one review that the chapter will be short and not updated until next month, no it could still be long and updated tomorrow. It's more like a promise. I feel that if a lot of people are reviewing they deserve a fast and long chapter. Just to let you know I do take ideas and I do listen to what you want in the story…like someone said they wanted more ItaSasu brotherly moments and I gave it to them. So if you want more of something, less of something or even have an idea I'll try my best to in cooperate it in the story. I want my readers to enjoy what they're reading.**

**Sorry about the long authors note**

**Please review. PLEASE DON'T FLAME. I do accept constructive cristism.**

**I hope to see you in the next chapter after this one XD ps LIFE will be updated next.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I am really shocked at how many reviews I got in the last couple of day and I want to say THANK YOU THANK YOU. It makes me so happy to know people are reading this and enjoying this. It motivates me to write faster. Here's a shout out to those who don't have accounts or PM is disabled.**

**Dawn: Thank you and I think I will be updating fast.**

**Evillemondemon: I think everyone has it's not over yet though. Thanks for the review.**

**Cogasha: thank you. I hope this one is just as good.**

**Firefox: thank you for doing so they fill e with confidence. And you're right about that as you'll see in this chap. XD**

**Reader: well not quite and here is your next update**

**Chris: thank you I think I still need some approvment. Here it is **

**ezlyluved96****: Thanks Naruto's character development is coming up. This chapter will pave way for that. Na I love all reviews whether extremely long or extremely short. XD**

**Ravenette: thanks and no problem. It came up this time and I was going to send you a message but I'm but a bit nervous.**

**Senme: you got it dude here's more XD and thank you**

**Please read the author note at the bottom. It's nothing bad don't worry but t is important.**

**Ok enjoy the chapter. XD**

Naruto stood in the corner of a crowded room, drink in hand. It was a typical party. The music was blaring loudly. Teenagers were dancing and grouping one another as they smacked lips, while others were passed out on the couches.

It had been a while since he rocked up to a good party, not since Sai's death. Naruto though couldn't get into the party sprit. He didn't want to be here if he was truthful but he felt like he had to be. Naruto twirled the small cup he held in his hand as his lips let out a sigh.

A couple of girls stated advancing towards him, lust filled expression droned all of their faces. Naruto inwardly groaned as they came to a halt right in front of him.

"Hey Naruto come dance with me." She asked in a flirtatious voice as she began to drag Naruto over to the group of giggling girls.

Naruto couldn't help but shake his head in disapproval, his blue eyes scanning what they were wearing. In his opinion they were dressed as a couple of sluts, their skirts were way to shirt and their boobs and bellybutton were handing from their clothes.

Naruto gently pushed the girl away from him as she gave him a puzzled look.

"I'm sorry I don't feel like dancing tonight, maybe some other time." The girl looked disappointed but nodded her head anyway. She walked away from him, looking for her next target.

Naruto exhaled as he leaned against the wall, shutting his eyes. It had been the same for the past hour, girls would come ask him to dance or do other things and he would turn them down. It was like a never ending cycle that went on since the party began.

"Hey Naruto" someone called through the crowd. Naruto slowly open one eye to see Kiba pushing his way through a group of drunken teenagers. From What Naruto could tell he seemed pretty out of it as well.

"Hey man how come you ain't out there like you always are? Come on drink." Kiba's words were slurred as he tried to push the glass to Naruto's lips. He easily pushed the hand away.

"I don't want to." Naruto told him in a stern voice. It fell in deaf ears though.

"But why?" Kiba whined. Naruto could tell that by the end of the night he'll be totally past out. "I just want my best mate to have a good time…like we used to."

"What makes you think I'm not?" Naruto folded his arms giving Kiba a look. Kiba just shrugged as he stumbled slightly.

"Because you're usually the life and soul of the party." Kiba pointed out.

Naruto knew Kiba was right; actually he had an excellent point. He was usually the life and soul of the party. He would dance with girls, make out with them and a few boys. Then he would get absolutely smashed while he did it and have a good laugh with his mates. But this time was different. It was like his mind was telling him that this is not all you need to have fun. Drinking and making a fool of yourself, which most people were doing. If it weren't for Kiba he wouldn't be here but he owed it to him and he promised.

A headache was beginning to form as Naruto's brain pounded against his skull. "Kiba I need to get some air so I'll catch ya in a bit." He forced a cheerful smile as he placed the full cup of alcohol in the brunet's hand.

Once outside he let the cool air hit his flushed out as he breathed it in. it was like heaven on his aching head. The peaceful atmosphere was a much better choice than the loud music in the party. Ok he could still hear it but it seemed to be in a distance. It was like soft whisperings that tickled his ear.

A tired yawn dragged Naruto from his trance as he spun around to come face to face with Shikamaru. The teen was dozing off under a large oak tree and had just woken up. It was just like Shika to attend a party without actually going in. Yep only Shika could fell asleep at the party.

"Hey Shika" Naruto waved as he parked his rear next to the lazy teen.

"I have to say this is unusual." Shikamaru yawned as he peered at Naruto through one eye, a look of suspicion clear on his face. Naruto rubbed the back of his head a confused look appeared on his face.

"I don't usually see you outside of a party. You're always in there doing god knows what." Shikamaru pointed out. "But it seems that tonight you're not having as much fun as you usually do."

Naruto grinned drowsily. You could never get anything passed Shikamaru. The boy was too smart for his own good.

Shikamaru opened both eyes and peered up at Naruto face. "I don't want to pry…to troublesome. But I can see you don't want to be here. Did you have other plans?" Naruto shook his head. He honestly didn't have any.

"No I didn't but I do have some tomorrow." Naruto said truthfully. Shikamaru gave him a skeptical look before nodding, leaning back against the bark of the oak tree.

"You and Uchiha seemed to be getting quite close." Shikamaru mentioned as he closed his eyes. Naruto was a bit muddled up as to what the lazy teen was going on about.

"What?" he tried to sound cool but his voice cracked a little. Shikamaru gave him a pointed look before a sighed dragged vigorously from his lips.

"Naruto you don't have to lie." Shikamaru pointed out.

Naruto was getting a bit uncomfortable so he took it as his cue to leave. He took a quick glance at the party. He didn't feel like going back in there so he decided that home was the best bet.

"Shikamaru tell Kiba I had to go home. " Naruto stood up and dusted himself off. "Tell him I have a headache or something. You won't be lying because I do."

Shikamaru blinked one eye open. He knew Naruto was trying to avoid the subject of the Uchiha. The Nara couldn't understand why he was being so secretive about the Uchiha. It was not like he cared.

"Naruto you could just tell him the truth." Shikamaru muttered. Naruto turned to him in frustration.

"Look I really don't know what you're talking about. Look I have to go." Naruto spun around but froze when Shika started speaking again.

"You can deny it all you want but we both know it's true." He shook his head in sorrow.

Naruto froze for a moment. It looked like Shikamaru wasn't going to let this go. Maybe the game was up. But he had hidden it well so how can the Nara know? No maybe he just mixed the situation up.

"I still don't know what you're talking about I'm not in denial about anything." Naruto spoke with as much innocence that he could muster. Shikamaru wasn't fooled though.

"I'm not stupid Naruto." Shikamaru said as he gave Naruto a pointed look. "Naruto why are you so desperate in hiding that you're mates with Uchiha. It's not like I care."

Naruto looked down at his feet as he shuffled them a bit. "I know but the others will. How did you figure it out anyway?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "It wasn't that hard to figure out especially when you hardly say anything bad about him anymore."

"I do"

"Yeah but you looked totally guilty afterwards though." Shikamaru revealed.

"Oh" Naruto mumbled. "I guess that was kind of a giveaway, huh?" Naruto chuckled.

"Naruto I don't understand why you have to be so secretive about it. I don't think the others know, maybe Neji and Gaara, but they won't care." Naruto had to agree about Gaara and Neji. They were the two smartest in the group next to Shika off course.

"Yeah Neji was the only one to know about me tutoring Sasuke from the start." Naruto answered. "And I think you're wrong the others wouldn't understand. They hate Sasuke, remember?"

Shikamaru shook his head at this. "I don't think they do…ok maybe Kiba, but are you going to let him stop you from being friends with someone."

Naruto shrugged. He didn't really know how to answer that. "Kiba's my best friend. He won't accept Sasuke. I just know it."

"Then he's not a very good friend to you. I bet he has friends that you don't particularly like." Naruto had to admit there were a few people Kiba hung around with that were bad news. Naruto didn't like or trust them as they got his friend into heaps of shit before.

"I guess but I'm still not saying anything about Sasuke."

"You're not being fair." Shikamaru said as he gave Naruto a pointed look.

"What? Naruto gasped in puzzlement. He didn't quite know what Shika was getting at. "Not being fair. What do you mean by that?"

"You're not being fair on Sasuke. You're meant to be his friend but yet you're embarrassed by him." Naruto gasped at this his blue eyes darkening.

"That's not true I'm just trying to protect him. You know what Kiba's like." Naruto pointed out in infuriation. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes in disapproval.

"Protecting yourself more like. Well it's your choice I can't tell you what to do." He let heaved a sigh before getting into a more comfortable position to rest. "But I hope you start being a better friend to Sasuke because otherwise people will end up hurt yourself included."

Shikamaru closed his eyes not wanting to miss precious sleep then he already had. Naruto stood there for a few seconds contemplating what Shika had just said.

The words were like a hammer to a nail. They constantly banged against his skull into he had no choice to listen to them. The words that were so true, were taunting him, laughing at him.

Naruto moved away to make his way back to the two story apartment. The walk was slow as he dragged his feet all the way there.

He was only trying to do what was right by everyone. He shouldn't be blamed for that. But Naruto couldn't help but feel Shikamaru was right in some ways. Was he really being unfair on everyone? Was he embarrassed of the Uchiha? Was he untrustworthy of his friends? These were the questions that made his head ache even worse.

Naruto finally reached the apartment and flung the door open, stepping inside the warmth.

"Naruto is that you?" Iruka yelled from the living room.

"Yeah it's me" he answered as he leaned back against the front door, closing his eyes. He knew there would be questions coming his way from Iruka, usually when he goes to a party he's there basically all night. Iruka didn't know this though, because afterwards he would crash at his friends to avoid suspicion. It was a lucky thing he wasn't drunk otherwise he'll be a deep load of shit from the small man.

Naruto watched as Iruka came rushing into the hallway, his face set in a worried expression.

"You're home early, did something happen?" Iruka's voice was laced with concern. Naruto gave him a tired smile and shook his head, pushing himself off from the door.

"No I just had a headache and decided to go home." Naruto responded as he made his way into the kitchen. He heard Iruka follow him.

Naruto sat down at the kitchen table and put his head in his hand. He sighed lightly as Iruka took a seat next to him.

"Is there something bothering you Naruto?" asked in a worried tone. Naruto turned to look at him with a minor smile.

"What makes you think something's bothering me?" he questioned with a blonde eyebrow raised. Iruka just shrugged.

"Call it father's intuition." The teacher smiled kindly.

"Don't you mean mother's intuition?" Naruto snorted. Iruka gave him a soft hit on the head. Well it was true the man acted more like a mother than a father. Iruka was constantly worried about him. He made sure he had his lunch and other necessities and once even he made sure he had clean underwear on the freshmen trip last year. Naruto was so embarrassed that day due to the fact he asked in front of the whole class. He didn't talk to him for the whole trip. They finally made up when Iruka promised to never mention his delicates in public again.

"Well that's beside the point. I still know when something is bothering you so come on spill." Iruka said as he waited patiently for Naruto to say something.

Naruto sighed bring his head to his hands once more.

"I just don't know what to do." He stated as he closed his eyes. He felt so lost at the moment. Iruka leaned forward and placed a hand on Naruto's back.

"Naruto I don't know what you're going on about?" Iruka told in bafflement. He was totally clueless but he hoped Naruto would let him in to understand. Naruto had a habit of bottling things up and it usually came flooding out in anger. Iruka just hoped that this time Naruto came to him first before things got out of hand.

"I just got some advice, well sort of. Iruka can I asked you something?" Naruto requested as he twisted his head to face Iruka.

"Off course you can. What is it that you want to ask?" Iruka pressed. He was all ears for Naruto's problems.

"Ok…um…I don't know how to go about it…ummm." Naruto said as he tried to figure out how to put what he wanted to say into words.

"Just go with it." Iruka insisted. Naruto nodded and just went with the flow. It might be good to get something of his chest and Iruka always was a willing ear.

"I just don't know what to do Iruka and it's just driving me crazy." Naruto moaned as he rubbed his temples. "I want to be friends with someone but I don't think my other mates will like it."

Iruka still didn't get what his adoptive son was getting at. He wasn't making any sense.

"Naruto explain it more clearly. I'm having trouble grasping what you mean." Iruka spoke as he grabbed the blonde by the shoulders, turning him gently so he was looking straight at him.

"Oh sorry I guess I was kind of rambling there wasn't I?" Naruto laughed as Iruka rolled his eyes."

"Ok…There's this person I used to despise."

"Used to?" Iruka asked with his eye brows knitted in confusion.

"Yes used to but recently I have grown to sort of like them but I know most of my friends won't like it." Naruto finished with a sigh. Iruka nodded slowly as began to understand the situation.

"Your friends don't like him." Iruka bobbed his head. "I think I'm beginning to catch on."

"Well most of them." Naruto muttered as he stood up from the table. Iruka gave him a look.

"Shika knows." Naruto explained. "I don't know how he found out but I'm actually not surprised. He had a go at me earlier."

"That's not like Shikamaru." Iruka pointed out as he stood up too.

"Well he did it subtly but I knew he was though."

"What did he say?"

"He said that I was being unfair. Can you believe that?" Naruto raged. "I'm trying to be fair. I'm just trying to make everyone happy. Just because I don't want anyone to know I'm friends with this person. I'm allowed to keep it a secret. What's wrong with that?"

Naruto blue eyes darkened in anger. He didn't know where all this anger was coming from but the moment he remembered the convo he had with Shika. He just blew up.

"It sounds to me you're embarrassed of your new friend." Iruka voiced. He got up and turned the kettle on. He was in need of a cup of tea. Naruto turned to face him sharply with a look of disbelief.

"No I'm not. It's just…just. Ok so maybe it is that but I'm doing it for a good cause." Naruto expressed as he crash back into his seat, slumping over his arms. "I still want to be his friend. Isn't that enough?"

Iruka shook his head in sympathy. Naruto never really got the meaning of friendship. It wasn't his fault growing up the way he did no one could blame him.

When the boy was younger he never really had any friends. He always craved them and when he finally got some he changed somehow. Naruto was still the cheerful and bubbly person he always was but it was like he never had a mind of his own. Iruka didn't tell Naruto this but he knew his son wasn't always a saint, especially when he's bullying other kids. But the only problem was he only bullied when his mates were around, particularly Kiba Inuzuka. Iruka had to admit he didn't really like the boy that much and he didn't seem like a very good companion for Naruto.

"It isn't enough Naruto and you should know this." Iruka stated as he poured the boiling water into a mug. "Let me ask you this how would you feel if let's say your friends were embarrassed by you?"

What would he feel? The truth was he didn't know maybe he would be hurt, upset maybe angry but he didn't know for sure.

"I don't know." He shrugged as he leaned back, placing his hands behind his head. "I guess I wouldn't like it."

Iruka took a seat next to Naruto blowing on his hot tea to cool it down a bit.

"Well there you go. If you're a good friend and person that I know you are you'll do the right thing." Iruka expressed as he took a sip of steaming tea.

"I can't Iruka. I just can't" Naruto cried as he banged his fist on the table. Iruka gave him a look of disappointment before getting up one last time.

"Then you're not the son I've been raising for the past ten years or so. You might not see this right now but people will get hurt by this yourself included." Iruka turned to walk out the kitchen. "I hope you come to your senses before that happens."

With that Iruka strolled out of the kitchen, leaving Naruto alone with his thoughts.

"So Orochimaru was living with them, very interesting." A deep voice echoed around the dark room. Another male stood in the room, just in front of the large wooden desk, head bowed slightly.

"I don't know why he was there. Itachi hates his guts so—"

"Why did Itachi Uchiha let Orochimaru live with him? Hmmmmmmmm things just got slightly more…interesting." The cackled as he lit up the cigar. "I want you to cease the watch on Sasuke and follow Orochimaru. I want to know his routine perfectly so when we strike we'll know his every move."

The other man in in confusion at this. "But boss I thought we we're after the kid to lure Itachi to us."

The boss nodded taking a puff of his cigar. "We are but I've just thought of a way to kill two birds with one stone." He gave a sinister smirk.

Sasuke woke up to the birds chirping away. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and turned to his right. Sasuke smiled softly as he saw Itachi still clonked out, a content smile played on the lips of his lips.

Sasuke sighed and gently lifted himself out of bed and made his way to the window. He pressed his body against the cool glass. It was a nice day and he actually couldn't wait to be out there today. He was a bit apprehensive about going out without his disguise. He hoped he didn't see anyone apart from Itachi and Naruto.

Sasuke let out another sigh when thinking about Naruto. He felt so torn. When Itachi asked him yesterday if he wanted to be friends with Naruto and he said yes the truth was he lied. Well sort of. It wasn't that he doesn't want to be friends with the blonde. It was that he didn't trust him. Call it instincts or whatever but he felt like Naruto was hiding something, something that could hurt him in the long run.

Sasuke shook those thoughts from his mind. He was just being paranoid or making up excuses. There was another truth. He still hadn't quite forgiven Naruto for everything that he did and he could feel the resentment swell up inside of him.

Sasuke put all this to one side for the fact that he had a friend. It was the most important thing in the world to him, besides Itachi. He glanced over at the he and smiled slightly.

Closing his eyes for a brief second he prayed that he was wrong about Uzumaki before turning away from the window.

Sasuke walked into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

When Sasuke finally came out the bathroom he found Itachi sitting crossed legged on his bed. He smiled gently at his older brother.

"I see you're awake?" Sasuke mentioned. Itachi returned his smile as he nodded.

"Yeah, you looking forward to today?" Itachi asked. The younger Uchiha just shrugged his shoulder slightly.

"I guess but I am a little nervous." Sasuke admitted as he rubbed his arms a bit. "But I am excited too."

Itachi nodded as he removed himself from the bed. "Well I'm going to get ready. Go have some breakfast you're too skinny."

"Itachi" Sasuke whined but nonetheless turn around and left the room.

Naruto was eating breakfast with Iruka when the phone rang. "I'll get it!" Iruka announced as he stood up from the table, wiping his mouth with a cloth.

He trudged into the hallway and pick up the cordless phone.

"Hello!" "Yes he is I'll just call him" "Naruto it's Kiba on the phone."

Iruka watched as Naruto rushed into the room and grabbed the phone from his hands.

"Hello" Naruto said as Iruka walked back into the kitchen.

"_Hey man Shika told me you had to leave the party yesterday. Said you had a headache. I was just checking to see if you were alright." _Kiba announced. Naruto lips drew into a small smile

"Yeah i did but I'm fine now." Naruto admitted. Naruto heard Kiba sigh in relief over the phone.

"_That's good man that means we can hang out today." _Naruto stopped dead in his tracks. Kiba wanted them to hang out but he couldn't. He promised he would go to the park with the Uchiha brothers. Ok he didn't promise but he really wanted to go. Naruto racked his brains to think up a good excuse why he couldn't hang out today.

"I can't today Kiba. I have plans that I can't get out off. I'm sorry." He lied. Naruto felt so terrible afterwards but what else could he do?

"_Oh can I ask what?"_ Naruto could sense the disappointment in Kiba's voice but he just brushed it aside.

"Um yeah, I'm just spending the day with Iruka. I haven't done in a while and I kind of promised him first." Naruto lied through his teeth. For a brief second he contemplated telling the truth. But he knew that was a dumb idea.

"Ok, well I got to go Naruto. I'll see you in school. Bye"

"Bye" Naruto put the phone down and sighed. He felt so guilty lying to his best friend like he was but he couldn't risk Kiba knowing. Naruto just hoped he could get away with everything.

He could get around Iruka, although he knew the man wouldn't be very happy about lying. But what if Kiba sees him at the park? An idea hit him; he could lie and say that Iruka's either in the bathroom or had to jet.

Naruto nodded his head with a smile as he bounced back into the kitchen.

"What did Kiba want?" Iruka asked with a spoonful of waffles half way to his mouth. Naruto just shrugged and sat back down to finish his own waffles.

"Not much, he just wanted to hang out today. But I said I was busy." Naruto spoke. He took a mouthful of food. Iruka stared at him in puzzlement.

"I didn't know you had plans today." Naruto looked up.

"I only made them yesterday. I'm going to the park with some people." Iruka raised an eyebrow at this.

"What people are these? Wait if you're just going to the park why not ask Kiba to tag along?" Iruka asked in bewilderment. "Wait! Is this the same friend you were talking about yesterday?"

Naruto sighed dropping his fork on the plate. It clinked against the plate as the sound resounded throughout the room.

"Yes ok it is"

"Am I ever going to know who this mystery friend is of yours?" Naruto gave Iruka a look and remembered that he hadn't told Iruka off this person's name.

"Yeah I'll tell you now but you have to promise not to tell anyone." Naruto declared as he placed his hands in front of him, a serious expression droned on his face.

"Naruto I don't go around gossiping but ok I'll keep your secret." Iruka told Naruto with a pointed look. Naruto believed him. He knew he could count on the man for anything.

"Ok promise that you won't be too shocked either?" Naruto asked. Iruka was starting to get a little worried about this. But he still nodded, hoping that his friend wasn't some kind of delinquent. Naruto took a deep breath before replying.

"It's Sasuke Uchiha!" Naruto exclaimed quickly. Iruka's eyes widened in complete shock as his head tried to get around the fact. He had not been expecting that, that was for sure.

"Sasuke…but I thought you loathed him." Iruka pointed out. He never knew why Naruto detested the kid but he always had done since he first met him. Ok part of it was because his friends didn't like Sasuke but Naruto always seemed to hate him more for some reason.

"I did but like I said yesterday we've gotten to know each other better recently. He's actually not a bad person." Naruto shrugged as he took a sip of juice.

Iruka nodded but he still didn't get one thing.

"Ok then why not ask Kiba to come with you guys?" Iruka said hopeful. He remembered the conversation that took place last night and he hoped the words had sunk into Naruto skull.

"Iruka I told you I can't do that and Kiba won't hang out with Sasuke and I'm sure it's the same for Sasuke." Naruto disclosed with a frown.

"But you could always ask though." Iruka expressed.

"No, look Iruka I don't want anyone else knowing so please don't mention anything." Iruka couldn't believe how selfish his son was being. He didn't like it one bit.

"You're being unfair Naruto—"he was cut off by an angry blonde.

"I'm getting fed up of hearing that lately. It's my choice so just leave it alone." With that he grabbed his wallet and stormed out of the house. Iruka watched him go with dissatisfaction. He wondered where he had gone wrong.

Iruka sighed and shook his head sorrowfully. He hoped Naruto came to his senses before anyone got hurt. Iruka knew that the blonde wouldn't listen to anyone. He was too stubborn. So it all rested on the blonde to do the right thing.

Iruka got up in desperate need of a nice cup of tea.

Sasuke had just finished eating his breakfast when the door rang. Itachi was still upstairs getting ready for the day out. He got up and went to answer the door. As he suspected it was Naruto.

"Hey Naruto come on in." he stepped aside to allow the blonde to enter his home.

"Thanks" Naruto told Sasuke politely as he walked past him. Sasuke closed the door and turned to face Naruto with a curious expression.

"You're early." Sasuke pointed out. It wasn't like it was anything wrong but he had never known Naruto to be on time for anything. Let alone be early. Well there was a first time for everything.

"I got into an argument with Iruka." He replied with a shrug. They reached the kitchen and Sasuke offered Naruto a drink, which he accepted.

"What was the argument about?" Sasuke questioned his voiced filled curiosity. Naruto froze for a second. He couldn't tell Sasuke that the argument was about him. Then again he didn't really have to tell him anything. It wasn't like he owed it to him.

"Oh nothing, it was just a stupid disagreement. Me and Iruka will make up eventually." Naruto shrugged with indifference. It was the truth. He just didn't elaborate on the subject.

Sasuke just nodded not really caring to take it any further. It was Naruto's business. He had no right to pry.

Naruto stared at Sasuke and noticed that he wasn't wearing his cover and he had to say the Uchiha looked amazing. His hair was free of all that gunk he had usual had in it. The glasses were off and his and his beautiful brown eyes shone and his pale skin glistened in the sunlight.

"Wow Sasuke you look great!" he exclaimed as he took in the Uchiha's appearance. He hoped Sasuke was going to go out like that instead of the camouflage he wore. It would be less humiliating for him and Sasuke when they were seen in public. That what was worrying Naruto the most. That they'll bump into someone he knows. But now he could lie to them and say that the Uchiha was a relative of his or something. So his day just got better.

"You just noticed?" Sasuke demanded with a raised eyebrow. Naruto shook his head as a deep chuckle escaped his lips.

"Sorry I was kinda sidetracked before." Naruto mumbled. There was an uncomfortable silence between the two for a split second. Naruto couldn't stop staring at Sasuke and the raven was becoming slightly unnerved by it.

"Oh! Your drink" Sasuke exclaimed as he remembered that he just offered Naruto one. "What would you like?"

"I'm not bothered. I'll have anything that you've got." Naruto disclosed with a shrug. Sasuke nodded and just poured him a glass of Dr Pepper. He presented it to Naruto.

"Thanks" Naruto told Sasuke as seized the cup from the Uchiha's hands.

"You're welcome" Sasuke poured himself a glass as well before sitting at the kitchen table.

Sasuke was still a tiny bit uneasy about today. He had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. It was a feeling he had since last night. Sasuke sighed shaking the feelings off.

Naruto was watching Sasuke a worried expression set on his face like stone.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked in concern. Sasuke glimpsed at Naruto before bowing his head slightly.

"I guess I'm a little nervous about to day. It'll be my first time out without my so called mask on. I don't know if I'm ready." Sasuke confessed. The anxiety was already so strong inside his heart and mind. He dreaded what it would be like when he actually ventured into the world. He didn't know if he was ready.

The time on the clock ticked by ever so slowly as Itachi finally made an appearance.

"Hey sorry I took so long. I just called into the office to tell them I'm taking the day off." Itachi seemed stressed out by something. "Kisame was happy about it. But the others were complaining. I had to listen to it for half an hour before I decided to put the phone down of them."

Sasuke and Naruto glanced at each other as he said this. "Why didn't you hang up before?" Sasuke asked. Itachi chuckled.

"It was amusing at first." Both boys rolled their eyes at this.

"Sasuke!" Itachi exclaimed as he took in what his little brother was wearing. "You can't wear that."

Sasuke frowned and looked down at the outfit he had on.

"Why not?" Sasuke demanded in a stern tone. He liked what he was wearing and there was no need to change.

"Because we are going to the park not a rock concert." Itachi sighed.

Naruto was watching the scene with fascination. But he couldn't help but agree with Itachi. Sasuke wasn't wearing the right clothing to go to the park with let alone fight with. His attire consisted of a black metal band tee with white long sleeves and very tight skinny jeans. The blonde had to admit the boy looked smoking. He noticed earlier but this was the first time he really looked.

"Go get changed into something more comfortable." Itachi ordered. "I can have a chat with Naruto while you do that."

Sasuke looked between the two. He wasn't very confident in leaving the two alone together. He didn't know why. Sasuke realized he had no choice in the matter and rushed up the stairs.

Itachi turned to Naruto a frown set on his facial features. The blonde couldn't help but shrink back slightly as his stomach became twisted with nerves.

He had never been in the same room alone with Itachi and it was quite a scary thought. Itachi folded his hands in front of him as he stared intently at the blonde.

"I think you and I need to talk." Itachi stated. Naruto was a bit puzzled but nodded anyway.

"About what?"

"You being friends with my brother. I don't like it." Itachi told him. Itachi knew it was his idea to invite Naruto to the park yesterday but that was before he found out that the Uzumaki treated his brother like complete crap. "And I don't trust you."

Naruto couldn't help but be shocked by the harshness of Itachi's voice. He wondered what he had done wrong to upset the older Uchiha.

"What? Why?" were the only two words to come out of his exceptionally dry mouth. He couldn't understand what he did wrong. He had only met the man a couple of days ago.

"I know that you used to bully my brother." Itachi harsh tone hit Naruto's ears as he lowered his head in shame.

"I am sorry about that." Naruto insisted but Itachi didn't believe him.

"I don't believe you. I believe that you think you are but I don't think that you are." Naruto didn't really understand what Itachi meant by that. "I will allow you to be friends with my brother. But if you hurt him in any way I won't hesitate to destroy you. Do you understand me?"

Naruto nodded the sound of Itachi's tone made him really terrified. He actually had second thoughts about this whole day. But that would prove that the older raven was right about him. But he was wrong. He was sorry for what he put Sasuke though he truly was.

Sasuke finally came back into the room and noticed the thick tension in the air. He just brushed it aside as he gave his brother a glare.

"Are you happy now?" the raven growled. Itachi folded his arms with a smirk. "Off course"

Sasuke was dressed in better conditions for a fighting lesson. He wore a dark blue top and some sweats.

Naruto felt a lot more at ease with Sasuke in the room. He made a mental note to never be alone in the same room as Itachi. The man gave him the creeps nearly as bad as that other creep that lived here. Naruto wondered where he was. It didn't really matter to him the less he saw of the snake like man the better.

He thought about asking the brothers about it but didn't see the point so he left it.

"Well are we going you not?" the youngest Uchiha demanded with his hands on his hips. He looked totally irritated about something. Itachi laughed. Naruto would've too the expression on Sasuke's face was so cute.

Naruto's eyes became slightly wide. He did not just think that. Ok he thought Sasuke was good looking but he never though he'd find himself slightly blushing. He hoped no one noticed.

"Yeah come on." Itachi announced getting up from the table. Naruto got up to as he followed Itachi and Sasuke out the front door.

Naruto sat on the grass watching Itachi try and teach Sasuke some moves. The main word was try the younger Uchiha wasn't quite getting it.

"Ok, Sasuke come at me again, but this time concentrate." Itachi told Sasuke as the younger came charging at him but Itachi caught in in a headlock.

"Itachi get off" he yelled as he shoved his older brother away from him. He was getting really frustrated. They had been doing this for half an hour and he still didn't grasp it. What was he doing wrong?

"Okay, try again." Itachi said as he prepared for the attack. Sasuke launched forward as fast as he could towards his brother, hoping to knock him down. He was kicked in the stomach and flew 5 feet.

"Owwww did you have to be so hard." Sasuke complained his face red with embarrassment. It was the fifth time he landed on his butt and three times on his face. It was so humiliating and it was even worse that Naruto was watching him.

Naruto had to admit he was quite amused by the scene. But he had to give Sasuke credit. He never gave up.

Itachi strolled over to Sasuke and stretched out a hand. The younger Uchiha took the hand with a scowl.

"Sorry Sasuke but I'm only being hard so you can learn. You want to be prepared don't you?" Itachi queried his dark eyebrows raised in amusement. The scowl on Sasuke's face deepened.

"Yeah but if you keep carrying on the way you do I won't be able to walk for a month." Sasuke pointed out. Itachi rolled his eyes, ruffling his little brother's hair.

"I won't let it go that far, so stop being dramatic." Itachi laughed. Sasuke stuck out his tongue in a childish manner.

Itachi smiled. It was like they were back in the olden days. The good old days where their mother was still alive, and everything seemed simpler. They both had to grow up quite fast due to the incident. Itachi had promised that he would take care of Sasuke but he ended up taking care of himself.

The older Uchiha had thrown himself into work. He was sixteen at the time of his parent's death and was training to be in the police force. The hard work paid off as he got there in about a year.

The work was always were exhausting. It was an eight hour a day job sometimes even more. He always came home so tired. He hardly ever saw his little brother. It was only at night time when Itachi would peek into the other's room. But the other would always be sound asleep. He would occasionally see him in the mornings but because he was in such a rush all the time they never really had time to chat.

Itachi could why he never noticed anything before. He was never there. Work completely took over his life. But there was a good reason for that. Itachi wanted to catch his parent's killer. It was the only reason besides the thrill that he joined the police force.

Itachi was the only witness to his parent's deaths. Sasuke was at a friend's house at the time, back then he had quite a few friends. Itachi was at Deidara's the night it happened. They were close friends still were. The blonde totally got on his nerves sometimes though. He was there to stop the night; his father said it was ok. That surprised him since his father liked to keep him on a tight leash.

That night he had forgotten his toothbrush so he decided to quickly run home and grab it. He only lived a block away so it wasn't a big deal.

When he got there the house was silent. It wasn't unusual so he used pushed it aside. It was only until he heard a scream he knew something was up so he quietly tip-toed to where the sound was. He didn't want to make a lot of noise just in case he was caught.

Itachi peeked through the door and froze. There was his mother and father lying utterly still in a puddle of their own blood. A man was standing over them a knife in hand. Itachi wanted to run and help them but he couldn't move. It was like someone had completely stunned him.

He couldn't see the man's face as he was facing away from him and he never got to see it. The man left through the back door tracking blood as he left. Itachi might not have seen his face but he remembered his voice. He only spoke briefly but that was enough for the raven to imprint his voice in his mind.

Itachi became obsessed with finding the man. He swore revenge. But the truth was he felt ashamed and guilty because he could've done something. But he didn't he stood there like a gutless coward. That was why he avoided Sasuke. He thought the kid would be better off without him but he didn't want him to go live with somebody else. Yes he was selfish but he had a chance to change and he wasn't going to blow it.

Itachi could apologize to Sasuke until he was blue in the face. But as they say actions speak louder than words. He had to show Sasuke he cared and this time he would be there for him, to not make the mistakes of his past.

Itachi was pulled from his thoughts as Sasuke let out an irritated growl.

"Ok fine but this time try not and make me land on my ass. I don't think it could take anymore." He pointed out.

"I told you. You can do it. You just need to stop lashing out." Itachi told him. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this and scoff.

"That's what you told me to do…remember." Sasuke reminded him. Itachi shook his head and folded his arms.

"I did no such thing. I said come at me not lash out at me."

"There's a difference?" Sasuke asked with indifference.

"Yes, when you lash out it's always in anger which means you're not concentrating, giving your opponent the opportunity to knock you down. You have to keep calm and the element of surprise is very important. Now come at me but this time really think about it." Itachi finished getting into his stance.

Sasuke gave Itachi a look before placing his hands on his hips. "But how can I keep calm when people are calling me horrible names and pushing me around." He snarled. He didn't mean to sound mean but he was beginning to think what the point was to this.

"You have to try and not let them rile you up. It's what they want and they have an easy advantage of you. But if you show that they don't get to you they'll get bored."

"It doesn't always work like that!" Sasuke exclaimed. "You know what this is just a waste of time. I can't stop my emotions."

"You don't have to stop them just hide them."

"That's easy said than done!" he yelled as he waved his hands in exasperation. Itachi shook his head in defeat. Teaching his brother was hard work well this time anyway. He was trying to teach Sasuke how he learned from father. But maybe that was the problem.

They both had different body structures. Itachi had always been tall and quite muscular. He was always able to handle himself a lot more. Sasuke on the other hand was small and his body feminine.

"I'll tell you what we'll break for today and carry on with this next week. But we'll start on the anger management issues." Sasuke gave Itachi a look.

"You have anger issues." Sasuke pointed out. Itachi shrugged, a smirk forming on his face.

"Yeah but I can defend myself a lot easier than you can."

"Bastard!" Sasuke snarled giving his brother a deadly glare. Itachi just ruffled Sasuke's already messy locks.

"Ok I'm going to get some ice creams. What flavor do you both like?" Itachi asked taking out his wallet. Naruto was silent as he watched the brother's interact with each other. He had to admit he was a little jealous. He always wanted an older brother to help him out when the going got tough or a little brother to give advice to. It must be nice to be a sibling.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked a little bit worried.

"Huh"

"Itachi asked what ice cream flavor you would like."

"Oh sorry I was in a daze there. Um chocolate please" Itachi nodded and went to get the ice creams.

Sasuke plopped himself down next to Naruto a long sigh escaped from his lips.

"Hard session?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"Hell yeah! My bodies aching all over. You'd think Itachi would take it easy on me since oh you know he's my brother."

"If he took it easy on you, you won't learn anything, bullies aren't going to that's for sure." Naruto told Sasuke. The raven thought it through. Naruto had a point there.

They became silent after that. Sasuke didn't say this to Naruto but he still sort of hated him for making his life a misery. But his mother always taught him to forgive and forget, and Naruto was actually being a good friend lately.

"Itachi said I should stop getting so angry all the time. He said it makes things ten times worse. Is this true?" Naruto flinched at the question. He knew the answer but that was the problem. He knew the answer because he was a bully…were a bully.

"Um yes" Naruto replied uneasy as he picked strands of grass from the earth. "It's one of the thing we…I mean bullies know that they're getting to someone. That's what they want the most a reaction. They never get bored of seeing their victim cry or lash out. If they lash out the better for them because they can beat the kid shitless."

Sasuke nodded in understanding, so Itachi had been correct. It didn't surprise him no matter how much he doubted his brother. He always seemed to be right about everything. Sasuke wondered how he does it.

"But sometimes it doesn't always work like that. Take Kiba for example. He has serious anger issues and likes to take it out on other people…sometimes his friends." Naruto confessed. "It's hard being around him sometimes because all he wants to do is beat some poor kid up. It's mainly you he tries to go for though."

"Because of the way I make myself look." Sasuke answered with a snort. Naruto nodded.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah go ahead."

"Did you tell your friends about you being friends with me?" Naruto was taken aback by the question. He knew it would come someday. He just wished it wasn't so soon.

"Yeah they know" Naruto lied. He didn't know why he fibbed but he couldn't help himself.

"That's good maybe we can walk to school together on Monday. You live near me right?" Naruto eyes widened to the size of saucers. What had he just done? He had to find a way out of this sticky situation and fast.

"I don't think that would be a very good idea." Naruto declared. Sasuke frowned slightly as his dark eyes narrowed.

"Why not?"

"I…I." he had to think up a good excuse. "They said they don't want to be friends with you." Naruto blurted out.

"So, that doesn't mean we can't be friends." Sasuke pointed out as he glanced at Naruto in suspicion, something wasn't right here.

"I know but—"Naruto started but was cut off by an angry Uchiha.

"You didn't tell them at all did you?" Sasuke was beginning to understand. Naruto was embarrassed by him. "You're embarrassed by me."

"No" Naruto yelled. Why was everyone saying that?

"Yeah right" Sasuke scoffed as he gave the blonde a dirty look.

"I'm not. I swear." Naruto swore as he tried to get the raven to believe him. But the trouble was he didn't even believe himself.

Sasuke looked up to spot Kiba a distance away. The brunet spotted them and grinned. The Uchiha couldn't help but smirk. This was a chance to see if Naruto was telling the truth or not.

"Ok then if you're not lying prove it."

"How?"

Sasuke pointed to where Kiba was making his way over, a girl was hooked onto his arm. "Tell him right now."

Naruto gulped. It had to be Kiba it couldn't be one of his other friends like Neji or Shika. He knew they accepted Sasuke. They never cared about a person's appearance and always thought it was unfair how Sasuke was treated. Neji especially, he would always scold them after they beat him up.

Kiba advanced closer and he felt his heart pumping madly inside his chest.

"Hey Uzumaki" Kiba shouted with a canine like grin. "I thought you were spending the day with Iruka?"

Sasuke let out a bitter laugh. That for one proved Naruto had lied to him. Kiba turned to glance at him.

"Hey, Naruto who's this?" Kiba asked as lust filled his dark brown eyes. Naruto took a quick glance at Sasuke for a moment before turning away. This was his chance to do the right thing. He took a deep breath and…

"He's my cousin. He came here last night because his mom was sick or something. Iruka offered to take care of him." Naruto lied as he missed the hurt and angry look in Sasuke's eyes. Kiba folded his arms as he peered closely at the Uchiha's face.

"He's a boy!" Kiba exclaimed in total surprise. Sasuke glared at him before standing up.

"Yes I'm a boy" Sasuke hissed. Kiba threw his arms up with a slight chuckle.

"Sorry dude I thought you were a girl."

"Obviously" Sasuke said as he rolled his eyes. Kiba turned to Naruto who had also stood up sometime between the counter of the other two.

"Naruto your cousin has an attitude problem." Sasuke threw Kiba another dirty look before pouting slightly and turning away. He didn't want to socialize with dog breath any more than he already had. The same went for Naruto. He hadn't changed at all and Sasuke was beginning to wonder if what everything Naruto told him was a lie. It wouldn't surprise him. But either way he was through with Uzumaki.

Kiba and Naruto chatted for a few minutes before Naruto said goodbye to him and the girl. He wouldn't say girlfriend because he knew the girl would be history come Monday.

Naruto turned back to Sasuke but noticed the raven wasn't there. He frantically glanced around and saw him a short distance away.

"Hey where are you going?" Naruto yelled as he ran up to Sasuke. The Uchiha glared at him before he quickened his pace slightly.

"I'm going to find Itachi and I'm going home." Naruto gave him a look of confusion.

"What? Why?" Sasuke scoffed at his and rolled his eyes.

"I thought that was blatantly obvious." Sasuke stopped a she turned to face the blonde. "I can't believe you. Not only did you lie to my face but you're embarrassed to be friends with me."

"It's not like that." Naruto voiced as he grabbed Sasuke by his upper arms. The Uchiha let out a furious growl shoving the blonde away from him.

"Don't you dare touch me." He roared in anger. "And it is like that you're embarrassed. I thought for a second that you were my mate but that was all a lie wasn't it? You had no intentions of being my friend. It was probably some joke."

"No it wasn't—"

"Yeah you pretend to be a good mate to be and dump me in a most humiliating way and you and you're 'real' friends could have a good laugh about it." Sasuke cried. He was so furious and he felt so stupid as well.

"Sasuke you're being stupid" Sasuke actually agreed with him there.

"Yeah I am because I trusted you even though my instincts told me not to. I decided to just ignore them and give you a chance. Shame on me huh?" he chuckled bitterly. "You know what just stay away from me."

Naruto was about to put a retort in when Itachi showed up holding three ice creams. He noticed the thick tension in the air and narrowed his eyes.

"What's going on here?" he demanded as he gave Naruto a glare. He knew his brother was upset and knew the kid had something to do with it.

"Nothing can we just go home." Sasuke said. Itachi nodded as he handed Sasuke his ice cream. Naruto had one thrust to him roughly. The chocolate cream got on his shirt a bit.

"Yeah course we can but can you tell me what the matter is?" Itachi asked again. Sasuke looked down at his feet as he heard the concern in his brother's voice.

"I'll tell you later but right now I just want to get the hell away from here." Itachi scowled as he noticed the depression in Sasuke's voice. He glared at Naruto who gulped and took a step back.

"What did you do?" Itachi yelled his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Itachi just leave it. I really want to go home so can we go please?"

"Okay Sasuke go wait in the car I have to do something." Sasuke nodded. He knew what Itachi was going to do. He was going to have some words to the blonde.

Itachi stormed over to Naruto and grabbed him by his collar.

"It looks like I was right about you. I don't know what you did but I do know my brother is upset because of it." Itachi growled. Naruto gulped for a second time scared for his life. "Just stay away from my brother."

With that Itachi shoved Naruto away from him and he fell on the ground with a thud.

Itachi began to walk away before stopping. "Oh and Naruto there's just one more thing." Itachi told him as Naruto stood up.

Itachi spun around and punched Naruto hard in the face. The blonde cried out as he tumbled to the ground in agony. Itachi smirked in satisfaction as he turned and walked away, leaving Naruto behind.

Naruto clutched his bruising eye as he watched Itachi's retreating form. He banged his fists against the ground as tears pricked his eyes. There was only one thought on his mind.

It looked like Shikamaru was right. He did hurt someone including himself. He was such an idiot.

"I've really messed up this time." He muttered to himself. He just hoped he could make things right and that Sasuke would forgive him.

**I'm sorry this chapter was a load of crap.**

**Sorry about that but that had to happen to pave way for the next chapter. It will mostly be NaruSasu if not all and will be a school one. In the next chapter you'll finally see a change in Naruto when he realizes how much he hurt Sasuke.**

**A/N: IMPORTANT-Ok people have pointed out to me that I forget to evloarate on things like Sasuke being injured or some things don't make sense and they're right. So I'm going to go through my story and add things in, take things out and add more realism to the story. I'm not doing it until I finished because if I do it now I'll get total writer block and that would be unfair to my readers. All I asked is that you accept these mistakes for the time being but still point them out to be. I think there's some in this chapter. I will go through it and correct those mistakes promise.**

**The reviews will be the same as last time. (But like I said it's just a promise. I could update fast with getting two reviews)**

**1-5-there'll be an update**

**5-10-It'll be a long chapter with lots of entertainment in.**

**10+-it will be long and updated super-fast (Give me 2-6 days)**

**So please review and NO FLAMING. i have major confidence issues. i get scared that with every chapter i do people will begin to get bored or annoyed at the story.**

**Ps I'm putting my other stories on hold for the next month or two to finish this fic up. It has another 10 to 20 chapters so the story's far from over. XD sorry about that**


	18. Chapter 18

**I have to say I am both amazed and thankful for all the reviews I had over the last two chapters. I never thought I would ever get that many reviews in just two chapters and I am both thankful and grateful. XD**

**Ravenette: it looks like I have I hope I still have them after this chapter. I try and keep it interesting. Huh I wouldn't call myself talented but thank you anyway.**

**Rainwood650: thanks and that is hot XD**

**Evillemondemon: thank you and here it is**

**Chris: I have up and down days with my work. I know but the good thing I'm beginning to make Sasuke toughen up a bit…so that should be good.**

**Krazil: thank you and here is the next update.**

**Dawn: Thank you I do try and put in much entertainment as I can. I fail sometimes but I try. Here it is. XD**

**Senme: Sorry and you're not going to like the authors note at the bottom either but thanks for reviewing it means a lot.**

**Winter cicada: Thank you for both reviews. I know I just love brown eyes. My nephew has gorgeous ones and plus no one had black eyes in real life. Did I put spoon sorry my mind sometimes far away. Lol. Yes he does and he will. Its Itachi what do you expect. I haven't decided if it is Madara yet but he will be involved in my story somehow. I hoped I answered most of the comments and thank you for taking your time to review XD**

**Ok here is the next chapter. It's shorter than what I was planning but I still have some editing to do but I haven't got time at the moment. The reason is in my authors note at the bottom, so please mind spelling and any other mistakes**

Naruto was still sitting silently in the dirt, his face still stung painfully from Itachi's assault. He was trying to comprehend what just happened. First he was having a great time, spending the day with Sasuke and then it all seemed to blow up in a second. It was blew part by one question, a bunch of lies and Kiba.

The hurt and angry look in Sasuke's eyes tore him up from inside out. The words that were just exchanged still hung to his ears. Everything was a big mess and he had no one to blame but himself. He was a coward.

Tears pricked in the corner of his blue eyes, threatening to fall. He wouldn't let them because he didn't deserve such grace.

Naruto started moving forward. He was unaware to where he was going. The only thought that occupied his mind was one Uchiha.

Naruto knew right there and then come Monday he would find the raven and apologize. But would it be enough? The Uchiha was pretty pissed at him and he couldn't blame him, not one bit.

The blonde carried on strolling through the streets until he came to his destination, his apartment. Naruto lightly touched his swollen face and sighed. He hoped Iuka wasn't in. He wasn't up for the millions questions his adoptive dad was bound to ask.

Naruto let go of his face and sighed as he leaned his head against the concrete wall for a second. After a few minutes he pushed himself of the wall and forced his self into the apartment.

The whole apartment was silent. Naruto couldn't hear a single sound. He knew it must of meant Iruka had gone out but had no idea where.

"Iruka?" he called out just to make sure. Naruto sighed in relief as no retort was call back. There was nothing but a quiet echo.

The blonde rubbed his aching head as he headed to the bathroom to see the damage done to his face. He hoped it wasn't that bad, but judging by how hard Itachi hit him. He doubted it.

Naruto gradually approached the mirror that hung over the sink. Naruto grasped as he peered in the mirror. His reflection was staring at him clearly and he didn't look good. The left side of his face was swollen badly and a dark bruise was forming.

"Fuck!" Naruto cursed as he banged his fist against the cold surface of the sink. It would takes days maybe weeks for it to totally clear up.

"Ah! What am I moaning about? I deserve this." Naruto muttered as he heard the front door open and close.

The blonde heaved a sigh as he thrust himself away from the sink. He knew there were questions coming about his face and Naruto didn't know if he was up for it. He glanced at his bedroom door, which was opposite the bathroom. He could just easily jump into his bedroom and Iruka know he was here. It would save him the hassle of answering millions of questions.

Naruto sighed and decided that it would be better to face Iruka now instead of later and headed out the bathroom and down the hall.

Iruka didn't notice Naruto's presence straight away as he was too busy putting groceries away. Naruto took a deep breath before calling the man.

"Hey Iruka, been shopping?" Naruto stated the obvious. Iruka nodded but didn't turn around.

"Yeah we needed some food in for the week. The queues were hectic today I was waiting in line for ten minutes." Iruka moaned. Naruto had to say he was glad he never did the shopping.

"But I finally got the shopping and—"Iruka stopped mid-sentence as he gazed at the swollen bruise on Naruto's face. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE!" Iruka screamed, rushing over to where Naruto stood. The blonde embraced himself for what was coming next.

Iruka started fussing over Naruto face, constantly asking how he got the bruise.

"Iruka calm down and I'll tell he." He replied slightly annoyed. He just wanted to get this over with so he can go to bed. It was only two in the afternoon but he felt really tired and just wanted to sleep.

Iruka and Naruto moved into the living room and sank down on the comfy chairs.

Iruka was gazing at Naruto, worry evident in his dark eyes as he took in his son's appearance.

"So are you going to tell me how your face ended up looking like that?" Iruka pointed out, his eyes narrowed slightly. Naruto shrugged as he gingerly touch his face. It still hurt pretty badly and was still going to for a bit. Itachi could defiantly pack a punch.

"I got into a fight that's all." Naruto admitted. It wasn't a lie because he did get into a fight. But it was a verbal fight with Sasuke.

"That's all! That's all!" Iruka screamed as he stood up his face red with rage.

"I know it isn't" Naruto sighed as Iruka shook his head in disapproval.

"Are you going to tell me what the fight was about and who it was with?" Iruka asked with raised eyebrows.

Naruto froze. He never really had time to think up a good lie. He didn't want to tell his father about Sasuke because Iruka would be even more disappointed in him. He couldn't handle that but he didn't feel right about lying. He leaned his head against the chair, his blue eyes staring up at the bare ceiling.

"I got into a fight with Sasuke." He whispered. Iruka's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. There was no way the tiny Uchiha could do something like that to someone twice his size. Naruto sensed this confusion and set him straight.

"No he didn't give me this." He replied pointing to his bruise. "That was Itachi."

Iruka's eyes widened at this. "Naruto what did you do to make Itachi Uchiha so upset?" he dreaded the answer.

Naruto closed his eyes for a second before answering. "I upset Sasuke."

Iruka sighed. He gave Naruto a disappointed look because he could guess how he did it. "How did you do that Naruto?"

Naruto sensed Iruka's upset tone and cringed slightly. He ran his hands through his unruly blonde hair. "I just really blew it."

Iruka noticed the guilty and angry look in his usually bright blue eyes. "You were right Iruka. But I didn't think he would've been hurt that badly." Naruto pointed out as he leaned forward resting his chin on his hands.

"But he was. Well I guess I better start from the beginning." He said as he sensed Iruka's confused look.

"We were having a good time Sasuke, me and Itachi. Itachi was teaching Sasuke how to fight. He was not getting it and it was pretty funny to watch."

Naruto smiled faintly as he remembered the Uchiha's frustrated red face; actually he looked pretty damn cute. Naruto shook his head to rid his mind from such perverted thoughts. "Well after a while Itachi went to get some ice-creams for us and I was left alone with Sasuke and we got talking."

Naruto stopped because it was getting to the hard bit. The bit where he had to admit his mistake.

"I liked that it was just the two of us. It was nice. We were just talking about things in general and then he asked me something…he asked me if I told my friends about him." Naruto paused. "I told him I did even though I didn't."

Iruka shook his head woefully shooting Naruto a piteous look. "Naruto you didn't."

Naruto shot Iruka a small smile. "I did and he seemed really happy about that. He wanted to walk to school with me and have our friendship go public. I wasn't ready for that so I said no…Sasuke asked if I was embarrassed by him and that's when Kiba came."

"Kiba was at the park?" Iruka asked in shock.

"Yeah I was surprised to see him there as well. He was with a girl. I didn't get her name." Naruto shrugged not really caring. "Well anyway, Kiba spotted Sasuke; he thought he was a girl. I don't think Sasuke was very pleased about that. I set Kiba straight and he asked who he was…I told him he was a cousin of mine and that he was staying with us."

Iruka eyes widened at this. "You didn't even say he was a friend?"

Naruto nodded guiltily. "No I didn't. I didn't think so I came up with the first thing I could think of. That's when Sasuke knew I was embarrassed that I was friends with him and got so angry." Naruto stood up his blue eyes narrowed. "He was so angry Iruka and upset. That's when we got in an argument. He did most of the shouting though."

Naruto mind was going through the words and hurtful glances that were just exchanged just half an hour ago. "He said he doesn't to be friends anymore and to stay away from him and to tell the truth…I don't blame him."

Iruka, although he felt bad for Naruto, couldn't help but to think he got what he deserved. But he was his son and he'll try and help him out as best as he could.

"Naruto you really mess up." Iruka pointed out. Naruto's head snapped in his direction, eyes flashing slightly.

"I know that Iruka I don't need to be told." He snapped. He instantly regretted it afterwards. "I also have Sasuke saying the same thing and my face still hurts from Itachi punching me one."

Naruto was panting heavily, trying to calm himself down. Iruka looked taken back and slightly hurt by Naruto's outburst. The blonde sensed this and his eyes softened.

"I'm sorry Iruka. This whole things just stressing me out and I know it's my fault." He paused as Iruka nodded and smiled.

"I know you are Naruto and I guess I shouldn't put you through any more pressure than you already are." Iruka replied. Naruto beamed at the man. He knew that Iruka would understand.

"Um Iruka I've got a bit of a headache so I'm gonna crash in my room for a bit." Naruto revealed as he started making his way to his room. Iruka gave a small nod from where he sat.

"Ok I'll wake you up when dinners ready." With that Naruto stepped into his bedroom and shut the door. He leaned against it and closed his eyes.

Naruto knew come Monday he was going to apologize to Sasuke. He just hoped he accepted it, because that was all he could do was say he was sorry.

Naruto wanted to go right that second, but knew Itachi wouldn't be too pleased to see him. He didn't want another smack to the face in one day; no he decided that he would wait until Monday.

The blonde went silently over to his bed and climbed under the covers and let sleep take over his mind.

"I CAN'T BELIVE HIM!" Sasuke roared as he slammed the door shut, hard. Itachi turned to face him with a sad sigh.

"I know Sasuke you've been saying that the whole ride home." Itachi replied as he put the things he was holding down. Sasuke glared at him.

"Well excuse me for being so angry." He snapped. Itachi rolled his eyes slightly at this; Sasuke could act really childish at times.

"Sasuke just clam down, at least you found out what a jerk he is now instead of later." Itachi pointed out. The younger Uchiha thought about that and thought that was a good point.

"I guess" he whispered as he sank down on one of the chairs in the living room. "Why did he have to do this though?"

The raven was talking more to himself than Itachi but his brother answered anyway. "I don't know Sasuke. I really don't."

Itachi came over to his brother and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "Just forget about him. He's not worth your time." Itachi said as he tried to comfort his brother. Sasuke turned around to face him, the older Uchiha could feel sadness radiating off the younger's body.

"I thought he liked me." Sasuke whispered. "I thought he was actually my friend. My first friend. But he was just pretending. Do you have any idea how that makes me feel?"

Itachi smiled at him sorrowfully. "I'm guessing sad, angry…and used." The word used left a bitter taste in Itachi's mouth and a sad echo in Sasuke's ears.

"Yeah…used…I'm really stupid aren't I?" Sasuke asked as he gazed at his brother, his feet were shuffling uncomfortably on the wooden floor.

"No Sasuke—"Itachi started but was cut off.

"I'm sorry Itachi I don't want to deal with this right now. I'm going to my room."

Itachi nodded and watched as Sasuke's retreating form left the room. The older Uchiha scowled.

'I should have done more to that fucking bastard Itachi thought; another thought also came to mind. He took out his cell phone and dialed Kisame's number.

"Kisame it's me"

"_Boss"_

"Would you stop calling me that?" Itachi hissed. He heard Kisame chuckle slightly.

"_Sorry, what is it?"_

"Have you still got target A in your sights?" Itachi asked as he tapped his fingers impatiently.

"_Yes Orochimaru won't leave our sights. But boss weren't you supposed to be keeping an eye on Orochimaru that's why you let him live with you and work with you."_

"The situation has changed." Itachi muttered in anger as he thought about what the creep did.

"_I'm guessing you're not going to tell me why?"_

"No it's none of your business."

"_Ok and don't worry we have people watching Orochimaru night and day. He can't leave the motel he's in without us knowing."_

"Good keep me posted if you see anything suspicious. This could lead us to our main case and put Orochimaru away for life, so don't let me down." Itachi didn't wait for an answer before slamming the phone down.

Itachi knew he could count on the shark look alike and the rest of his team for the job. They might be crazy at times but they did one hell of a job. No one called them the best police force for nothing.

Itachi's mind went over when he gave Kisame this assignment just yesterday.

**FLASHBACK**

_Itachi gripped the strands of hair in his hands, twisting it painfully. He was going to make one thing clear to the disgusting man._

"_I want you out of my house." Itachi threw Orochimaru out of the house. He hit the concrete ground with a thud._

"_If I ever see you I'll kill you. If I ever see or hear you've been near my brother I will kill you so slowly and torturously. You wish you were never born." With one last disgusted look he slammed the door hard._

_Itachi leaned against the front door breathing hard. He wanted nothing more than to run out there and beat the crap out of that bastard. But he controlled his urges._

_There was a reason why he let Orochimaru stay and work for him. It was very important. But Itachi wasn't going to let his brother suffer because of a crucial case. He would have to find another way of keeping Orochimaru in sights._

_It came to him quite quickly and he reached for his cell phone and dialed a number._

"_**Hello"**_

"_Kisame it's me listen to me very carefully."_

"_Ok boss" Itachi just rolled his eyes at the nickname. It seemed all his work colleagues like to call him that. _

"_I want you to watch Orochimaru don't ever let him leave your sight." Itachi told Kisame clearly. He sensed the man's confusion._

"_**Boss can I ask why? Isn't he living with you?"**_

"_I kicked him out." Itachi replied simply. "He won't be working with us anymore either."_

"_**Why?"**_

"_Personal reasons that isn't any of your business." Itachi growled as his eyes narrowed. "Oh and tell Deidara, Sasori and Konan of the situation. I want them keeping an eye on him as well. The less people the better. But Orochimaru's smart he'll figure it out if one car keeps following him all the time."_

"_**You're right there. Ok no problem boss. The target won't leave our sights."**_

"_Good because from this moment on this is your most important assignment, understand?"_

"_**Crystal boss"**__ With that Kisame hung up and Itachi heard the long dial tone before turning it off and placing it in his pocket. He headed up stairs to see if Sasuke was alright._

_END FLASHBACK_

Itachi knew he could've arrested Orochimaru yesterday for child rape and abuse, because Sasuke was still only fifteen a minor. But he wasn't stupid either.

The older Uchiha knew that people like Orochimaru are smart and plan these things out beforehand. He would lie his way through court just like he tried with him. But the difference was the judges didn't know his little brother so there was a slight change they would believe him.

Itachi also didn't want to put his little brother through a court case, where the lawyers were likely to tear him to shreds. Just for Orochimaru to get off or a sentence of five to ten years.

No Itachi was going to bide his time make sure Orochimaru got what's coming to him along with other certain people that were involved.

Sasuke came into the kitchen to find Itachi sitting at the kitchen table again. Itachi noticed that Sasuke had his usual school attire on.

"Good morning Sasuke. I see you're wearing your disguise again." Itachi pointed out. Sasuke looked at himself and nodded with a sigh. He grabbed some cereal and sat at the kitchen table.

"Yeah, the park was hard enough. I only survived it because we were in the isolated part of the park but school is another matter." Sasuke insisted as he took a spoonful of cereal.

"I see, well I can't force you." Itachi sighed as he took a sip of coffee.

"I just don't want the whole school staring at me and looking at me like I'm a piece of meat. I'm just not ready."

"I understand" Itachi replied with a smile.

Sasuke got up from the kitchen table. "Alright Itachi I'm off. I don't want to be late."

"Oh Sasuke there's one more thing." Itachi shouted just before his brother rushed out the door. Sasuke turned to face him puzzlement evident on his face.

"Yeah what is it?" he asked as he slowly approached the table again.

"I won't be home until late tonight. I have something very important to do." Itachi told him as he swirled his finger on top of his mug.

"Work?" Itachi shook his head at this.

"Well yes but no. I have to do something." Sasuke nodded and headed out the door again. Itachi shouted out to him one last time.

"And don't let Naruto get to you."

Sasuke froze when Naruto's name came up. 'Shit' he thought. He would be seeing him today and he couldn't avoid him because it was Monday. They had a lot of classes together.

Sasuke groaned and slung his bag over his shoulder, praying he could get through the day without breaking.

Kakashi Hatake was reading his usually orange book when Sasuke came into the room. The masked man smiled at his student.

"Hello Sasuke. I haven't seen you in a while apart from classes that is." The thin line crinkled in his mask meant he was smiling or smirking…no one ever really knew.

Sasuke muttered a hello before sinking down on one of the chairs. He leaned back with a groaned as he stared at the dull ceiling.

"Is there something wrong Sasuke?" the sliver haired teacher asked in concern. Sasuke shook his head.

"No there's nothing wrong." He lied. "But I do want to ask you something." Kakashi raised an eyebrow at this.

"Ok ask away." Kakashi nodded with a grin. Sasuke nodded also and took a deep breath.

"I want to start tutoring again and I was wondering if there's anyone who needs it available." Sasuke finished.

Kakashi tapped two fingers under his chin in a thinking gesture. "Hm I'll have to check and we haven't seen you around lately have we."

Sasuke shook his head at this. "No I had other things to do like—"

"Tutoring Naruto?" The masked man question as he folded his arms, a sly smirk formed under his mask. Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the name.

"How did you know that?" Sasuke demanded as he got over his initial shock.

Kakashi shrugged. "It wasn't hard to figure out. Naruto marks are a lot better than they used to be and plus he doesn't seem to be giving you such a hard time anymore." Kakashi declared.

The Uchiha had to admit that was a bit of a giveaway and he wondered who else knew. He shook his head and locked eyes with the English teacher once more.

"I'm not anymore though and I want to tutor someone else, so if any one comes up could you tell me?" Kakashi nodded as this and settled himself behind his desk as he read his book.

The door slammed open and both the occupants in the room glanced up. Naruto was standing there heaving slightly, trying to catch his breath.

"Morning Naruto" Kakashi cheerfully replied as he beckoned the blonde into the room. Naruto smiled slightly at him before taking a seat near Sasuke.

The raven turned his head to face the front; a tiny scowl was on his pale face, as he refused to acknowledge Naruto's existence.

"Sasuke we need to talk." Naruto pleaded with the raven in a hushed voice. Sasuke just ignored him and got his books ready for when first period started.

Naruto got the feeling he was being ignored but just brushed that off. He was determined to speak to the stubborn Uchiha.

"Please just…just hear me out please." No answer and Naruto was getting frustrated. "Come on Sasuke I'm trying to—"

The door banged open a second time and a group of students' flooded in. the bell must've rung and they never heard it.

Naruto went deathly quiet and Sasuke scoffed at this in his mind. He knew Naruto was a coward and this proved it once again.

"Hey Uzumaki what are you doing sitting down there?" Sasuke cringed slightly at the annoying voice. "Come sit over here with us not near that geek."

The raven couldn't help roll his eyes at this as he heard a few giggles behind him. It was nothing new, always the same old names.

Naruto looked to Sasuke for a split second before hesitantly getting up and grabbing the spare seat next to Kiba.

"So are you going to tell me why you were sitting with that nerd?" Kiba demanded as he shot Sasuke a dirty look. The blonde rolled his blue eyes slightly at this and shrugged.

"No reason. I was just talking to Kakashi, that's all." Naruto fibbed. Kiba seemed to believe him and was pleased with his answer.

"Good." The brunet replied with a wolfy grin. Naruto sighed in relief as Kiba brought his excuse. He caught a glimpse of Neji, who shot him a disapproving glance.

Naruto stomach twisted painfully at this but pushed the feeling aside. He felt Kiba tap his shoulder so he turned around to face him.

"Yes?" Naruto asked.

"I just want to asked if that cousin of yours is available." He smirked. Naruto flinched at the mention of the other day.

"What cousin?" Neji asked as his eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Kiba turned to him with what looked like a lust filled grin.

"Oh Naruto's cousin came to stay with him over the weekend and he was hot." He whistled.

"I didn't even know Naruto had a cousin." Neji muttered in confusion. Kiba's smile faded from his face as he also realized this.

"Neither did I but man he was hot even hotter than you Neji." Kiba smirked. The long haired raven closed his eyes in annoyance. He twirled his body around to face Naruto.

"So who is this cousin of yours and will we see him again?" Neji asked as he placed his hands underneath his chin. Naruto took a swift glance at the Uchiha in the front and shrugged.

"Who knows, I only found out about him a couple of days ago myself. I'm not exactly close to the rest of Iruka's family." It was true Naruto thought the Umino family was a bunch of stuck up snobs. They had tried to get Iruka to get rid of him one time, saying he would amount to nothing. Iruka was furious at this and kicked them out of his home.

"Well I hope I do see him again. I wouldn't mind a piece of that." Kiba smirked. Naruto growled angrily in his mind. He wanted to shout and say he's mine but that would just raise suspicion and then he might have to tell them the truth.

"You're not gay Kiba." Naruto forced at smile on his tanned face. Kiba just shrugged.

"Who cares he's hot and plus he looks like a girl anyway." Kiba declared. The blonde did agree with him there, actually Sasuke was even more beautiful than any girl.

'I did not just think that' he thought as his eyes widened. This was all getting too much; first he thought Sasuke was cute. Then he had a nerve to call him his and now he's thinking that the raven was beautiful. It was true but still he didn't know where these feelings were coming from.

"Don't let you hear my cousin say that he hates being called a girl." Naruto expressed. Kiba laughed at this.

"So what is his name?" Neji asked. Naruto halted as he stared at Neji. He could have smacked his head of the table because he didn't think to give his fake cousin a name.

"Yeah actually what is his name?" Kiba also asked. Neji raised an eyebrow at him.

"You mean you didn't think to ask?" Kiba shrugged.

"I forgot and plus I was occupied with…something else that day." Neji rolled his eyes at this as he could only guess what it was.

"Do you have to use girls the way you do?" Neji snarled. Naruto had to give some credit to the raven for asking something he so long desired. Naruto thought it was really unfair how Kiba treated the girls he dated. He would go out with them for a day or two, get what he wanted and that meant a good fuck, and dump them the next day. It amazed the blonde how Kiba still had girls pining for him.

"Hey they enjoy it so what does it matter?" Kiba asked with indifference. Both Neji and Naruto rolled their eyes at this.

"Yeah because they are always so thrilled being used and thrown away." Neji replied his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I think Neji is right Kiba you have to treat people with a bit more respect." Both Neji and Kiba were surprised by this. Naruto never usual spoke out against Kiba.

"I mean what happened to the girl in the park the other day?" he continued.

"Oh she's history. I dumped her Saturday night, good sex though." He nodded. Neji smacked him had on the arm.

"Hey what was that for?" Kiba yelled as he rubbed his arm.

"For being a complete jerk!" Neji exclaimed with a slight smirk. Kiba huffed and turned his face away with a pout. Naruto laughed at this.

His laughter travelled across the room and into Sasuke's ears. The raven thought the sound was like music to his ears.

The Uchiha cursed loudly in his mind. 'How can I think such things?' he asked himself. He wished sometimes Naruto would disappear and then he wouldn't have to deal with these pent up feeling that he so deeply held.

Sasuke hated Naruto he really did and he wished that he didn't agree to tutor him. The raven knew it was his stupid fault for trusting him but never again. He was not going to make the same mistake twice. He turned to face the front and listened to what Kakashi was saying about Shakespeare.

The lesson was quite boring to Sasuke but it kept his mind of certain things. He doubted if anyone else was paying much attention to the lecture apart from a select few.

The car was park outside a grubby motel that looked like it was about to fall down. Kisame stared at his partner as they watched the building with intensity.

"I haven't seen a glimpse of Orochimaru yet, do you think he's in there un?" Deidara asked. Kisame nodded.

"He's got to be there's only one exit." Kisame replied without taking his eyes off the motel.

"I guess" The blonde agreed. "I still don't know why Orochimaru is so important."

Kisame raised a non-existence eyebrow at this as his sharp teeth glistened in the sunlight. "Well you know Itachi won't tell us but I do trust him and know it's to do with that murder case we're working on."

Deidara looked surprised at this. "That can't be right Itachi let him work for him." He pointed out.

"Yes he did but if you remember he was just on desk duty. He never went near the heavy stuff. I think Itachi was keeping an eye on him." Kisame suggested. It was the only logical answer.

Deidara was about to reply but the shark like man spotted their target coming from the hotel. He picked up a tape recorder and hit the record button.

"Ok Target on the move heading to 5th street." He spoke in the device. They waited until Orochimaru turned the corner before following him. If they lost him on the road, Sasori was out by foot. They wouldn't let the boss down and let the target escape from their grasps.

Kisame still didn't fully understand Itachi's plan and why he wanted Orochimaru so bad. But he did know that his boss never did anything without reason, and the blue man had to admit that this could be quite interesting.

He sat back and kept following Orochimaru, unaware someone else were doing the same.

Naruto rushed out of second period as he tried to search for Sasuke. He had to find him to finish what he was going to say earlier but he was interrupted.

"Hey" someone tapped him lightly on the shoulder and the blonde came face to face with Neji.

"Oh hey Neji, what's up?" Naruto asked as he glanced around as he fidgeted with anticipation. Neji raised an eyebrow at this and folded his arms.

"You looking for someone?" he asked as he watched Naruto suspicion. The blonde flashed his friend a smile as he waved his hands in front of him.

"Oh no one just Kiba." He lied. Neji didn't believe him though as he glanced at him with doubt. He also didn't believe the story he spun earlier.

"Um Neji I've got to go bye." Naruto rushed off. He couldn't stand the look of mistrust Neji was giving him. The blonde wondered what he done wrong to upset the long haired Hyuuga. It seemed that he couldn't do nothing right lately. Naruto decided to stop looking for Sasuke for the time being and corner him somewhere later on. He went in search for his other mates.

Neji watched him go with a frown, now he knew Naruto was hiding something and it had something to do with the Uchiha. He spotted the said person a distance away, opening his locker. No one was around so it was safe for him.

Neji knew Sasuke tried to avoid the crowds in the school hallways as much as he could. He couldn't say he blamed him with the constant name calling and shoving he always got. Neji never understood why people had in in for Sasuke; ok he wasn't the best looking person on earth but who cared about that.

The long haired raven rolled his eyes at this. It looked like most people cared. He took a deep breath and approached the Uchiha.

"Hey you're Sasuke right?" Neji smiled. Sasuke looked startled that Neji was talking to him before he scowled and turned away.

"Yeah why are you asking?" he replied coldly. Sasuke clenched his fists tightly. Neji shrugged as he flipped his hair behind his shoulder.

"I've come to say hi that's all." Sasuke raised an eyebrow in skepticism.

"Why?" he hissed coolly as he slammed his locker shut and spun around so he was facing Neji.

"Because I've seen you around and I know you haven't got many friends." Neji replied his eyes shone with seriousness. Sasuke glared at him.

"So I'm used to it just like I'm used to you and your mates bullying me." Sasuke spat, bitterness filled his voice.

"I never bullied you." Neji pointed out. It was true he never said one bad word against the raven let alone beat him. Sasuke sighed at this.

"No you didn't but you never stopped it either." Neji glanced at his feet in shame. The Uchiha had an excellent point. He had tried talking to the team or more precisely Naruto but his words always fell on death ears. Neji knew he never helped either. When Sasuke was being beaten he never stepped in to stop it from going too far or even helped afterwards. He just left him there bleeding and bruised all over. What kind of a person does that make him?

"I'm sorry, how about if I make it up to you?" he suggested. Sasuke folded his arms and glared at him with slight suspicion.

"And how are you going to do that?" Sasuke hissed. He didn't trust the Hyuuga. He was part of the football team which meant he was just as bad as them. Neji thought it over for a second.

"Well I could start by introducing myself. Hi I'm Neji Hyuuga and I would like to be friends?" Neji held out his hand for Sasuke to shake.

The Uchiha started fiercely at the hand through his fogged up glasses and scoffed.

"Yeah like I'm going to fall for that again." His voice was dripping with so much coldness; Neji couldn't help but shiver a bit.

"Again?" Neji inquired. Sasuke's eyes widened at the words he just uttered.

"Never mind" He hissed as he pushed past Neji. "If you want to do something then leave me alone and tell that to the rest of those idiots." Sasuke didn't give the Hyuuga time to answer before he walked away, leaving Neji alone in the hallway.

The ling haired raven smiled slightly as he finally knew the truth. Naruto and Sasuke were friends, well was it seemed the blonde had already blew it big time. Neji sighed and headed for class. He was already extremely late and hoped the teacher wouldn't be too mad at him.

Sasuke stormed through the corridors in an extremely bad mood. First Naruto, then Neji did they think he was stupid. The Uchiha was so upset right now it was unbelievable.

Sasuke stopped and slammed a fist against a locker before leaning against it. He felt so hurt and sad about everything. Couldn't he be happy just for once? Orochimaru had been kicked out the House and Itachi and he were on much better terms, and to top it off he thought he was going to have his first friend.

His instincts were always telling him not to trust Naruto after what he did to him but he couldn't help the feeling of having a true mate. Well he knew two things now, never listen to your heart always follow what your brain tells you.

"Sasuke wait up." Sasuke groaned as he realized who it was, don't these people ever leave him alone?

"What is it Uzumaki?" he hissed coldly. Naruto was startled by the use of his last name and the harshness in the Uchiha's voice.

"I-I just want to talk to you." Naruto stuttered his blue eyes pleading. Sasuke turned his face away from the tortured look on the blonde's face. He hated that he actually felt sorry for the guy. His eyes hardened and glared.

"What part of I don't want to see you anymore don't you get?" Sasuke asked as he folded his arms. He thought he made it clear the other day that he wanted nothing more to do with the footballer. Naruto was silent so Sasuke just shook his head and began walking away.

Naruto chased after him and stopped him in his tracks. "I just want you to listen to me for five minutes." Naruto pleaded. He had a grip on Sasuke's arms.

"Why should I?" he asked as he furiously shoved the blonde away. Why couldn't Naruto just leave him alone?

Naruto couldn't think up a good answer to that question because he didn't deserve to be heard out. He had hurt one of his friends and he wanted to make up for that.

"Sasuke I was telling the truth when I said we were friends. I wasn't lying." He insisted. Sasuke was about to respond when they both heard voices coming their way.

"Um look I've got to go Sasuke but we'll talk about this later at your house when—"The Uchiha chuckled darkly as his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Do you seriously think I'm going to tutor you?" he demanded as he stomped his foot on the floor. Naruto shrugged slightly.

"Well…I…thought." Naruto began but he couldn't find the words to say what he wanted.

"Well you thought wrong didn't you? I told you I'm done with you. I don't want to see you so now you won't have to be so embarrassed by me."

"I'm not embarrassed by you." Naruto tried to reassure, but off course the Uchiha was not buying it one bit.

"You can't even go one minute without seeing if someone's about." Sasuke whispered loudly.

"No I don't" Naruto argued as he glanced around the deserted hall. Sasuke scoffed and threw his hands up in the air.

"See you just did it again. It seems like you can't stop lying either." He turned around and poked the blonde in the chest. "I can't believe you actually said I was your cousin."

"I was trying to protect you." Naruto yelled. Sasuke's eyes flashed with anger.

"Oh don't you dare put that on me you were only trying to protect yourself." The raven knew he was right.

"I didn't…please just let me explain and then if you still don't want to know I won't bother you ever again." Naruto promised. The raven thought it through and knew it was too much of a good offer to pass up. He slowly nodded his head with a sigh.

"Ok but after this we're through." Naruto nodded. "The tutorium is empty we can go in there and it's nearby."

Naruto nodded again as he followed closely behind the Uchiha. They both walked into the room and Sasuke closed the door behind him. He turned to the blonde with folded arms and a frown.

"Ok talk" he waited patiently for Naruto to start speaking. The blonde fiddled with his hands nervously as he took a breath to calm his nerves.

"Sasuke I didn't mean to lie to you." Naruto said with honesty as he moved closer to the Uchiha.

"But you did twice. I really thought I was your mate and to find out that I'm not. That just hurts." Naruto's eyes filled with sadness at the depressed words of the raven.

"I am. I wasn't lying about that. You have to believe me." Naruto begged his eyes pleading desperately.

"I don't have to do anything because like I said I'm done with you." Sasuke voice wasn't filled with anger anymore but defeat. He had given up hoping to have a happy ending, because people like him never got them.

"Sasuke please don't say that. I made a huge mistake and I'm an idiot but please don't give up on me." The blonde requested. He didn't want what he had with Sasuke to end. He enjoyed when he was around the Uchiha. It was the most fun he had in ages.

"You have so many other friends; the whole school admires you, so why do you need me?" Sasuke really didn't get why the blonde was cut up about this.

"I guess that's true." The blonde admitted. "But I wasn't always so popular, actually people used to despise me. It put me in a right depression"

Sasuke was shocked by this. Naruto always seemed so cheerful and could hypnotize anyone with his charm and good looks. The blonde footballer smiled at the Uchiha's doubtful face.

"It was true. I didn't have hardly any friends. I don't know why I just didn't. Then I met Shika and Neji they were my first friends. They never judged me like the other kids did." Sasuke was confused by this.

"Why did the kids judge you? What did you do?" Sasuke demanded his dark eyes never leaving Naruto's figure. The blond scoffed slightly at the question.

"I didn't do anything. I was just shunned for no reason." He lied there. He knew why and he didn't want to talk about Kyuubi his uncle. "Shikamaru was my first friend. He just ignored what the other kids thought and befriended me. I was amazed because he was my first friend and I was so happy."

The blond smiled at the memory of when he first met Shikamaru.

"Wait but isn't Kiba your best friend." Sasuke asked. He was starting to get really confused by this. Naruto nodded.

"Yes Kiba and I have a lot in common more than me and Shika do." The raven could see that. Kiba and Naruto were both loud and enjoyed large crowds and parties, while Shikamaru seemed to enjoy the more peaceful atmosphere.

"I can see that."

"Shikamaru and Neji though they accepted me when no one else would and that meant the world to me." Naruto paused. "I don't feel the emptiness that used to eat me up because I have true friends who will be there for me and I can't mess that up."

Sasuke felt his heart break in two as Naruto said that last sentence. It hurt knowing that he would always be second no matter what.

"You mean you don't want me to mess it up." Sasuke replied in dejection. Naruto couldn't help but nod.

"My friends don't like you. It's probably the way you dress and it'll be easier—"

"If I take this façade off? So I was right you are embarrassed?" Naruto felt like he couldn't lie anymore. It was unfair on himself and Sasuke.

"Yes I am but that doesn't mean I don't want to be mates. I just want it to be a secret." The blonde insisted. "I enjoyed hanging out with you."

The raven had to admit he enjoyed hanging with the blonde too but they couldn't be mates anymore, maybe they were never supposed to be anything other than enemies.

"I don't think that would be a good idea because you're not my friend. A real mate doesn't get embarrassed by their friends or try to hide the fact that they are." Sasuke pointed out.

"I'm sorry—"Naruto began desperately but the Uchiha just shook his head with a sigh.

"That's it I don't think you are. I only think you're sorry because you were caught. You never wanted to be friends with me. That was just a mistake. Just like trusting you was a mistake and I assure you it won't happen again." He spun around and gripped the metal handle in his hands.

"But I really am." Naruto called. He could feel the tears forming in his eyes but pushed them back. The raven also felt on the verge of tears as well. He had to get out of there but instead he turned to face Naruto again.

"Me and you are slightly alike. We both know what it's like to be friendless and lonely. But you found people that accepted you for who you are. But you can't do the same. If you're truly sorry Naruto then prove it because saying sorry is just a word that means nothing." Sasuke paused as dark eyes locked with blue.

"How do I do that?" The blonde asked in slight confusion.

"I don't know but you'll have to find a way. I had a hard time trusting you the first time but I looked past it. But this time I'm not. I'm not going to let you hurt me again. You show me that you are the friend that you claim to be otherwise I don't want to know."

With that Sasuke walked out the door leaving Naruto in complete silence.

**This was a crap chapter. It will be better when I do the editing but I won't be able to do that for a few weeks. This is where the bad news comes in. My Granddad had a heart attack and is now in hospital. He now had heart failure. Me and my family are hoping he gets through it but the doctors said it was unlikely. So please understand if I don't update for a few weeks. It's not because I'm lazy but because I want to spend as much time with family. I will be back with a very long chapter that's a promise and sorry.**

**1-5 reviews-an update. 5-10 reviews along chapter. I'm not going to put the 10+ in because ei can't promise a fast update this time. Plus I don't know if anyone wants to review this chapter.**

**Please review and don't flame me.**

**I have a goal of getting 200 reviews by the end of the story, if i do that i'm going to be so happy. XD**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok I am back and I want to say thank you for understanding about my situation with my granddad. He's a lot better but not in the clear so I guess it's good and bad.**

**I also have a new poll up it's to choose what story I work on after this one. I find I'm a better writer when I concentrate on one at a time so please vote for your favorite. The other story will be updated after the winner.**

**Thank you for all the reviews**

**Senme: It's hard but he's getting serious again in the manga.**

**Evillemondemon: I think you're going to have mixed feeling for Naruto this chapter and thanks**

**Chris: it is but he only has himself to blame but he will prove that he is serious in a very good way and thank you.**

**Ravenette: Thanks and thank you. I probably still will that's the worst thing about me I put too much pressure on myself. Thanks I hope you like this chapter to.**

**Winter Cicada: Thanks I still don't know maybe it's just writer's block that makes me think that sometimes but you're review is very kind. I know I kind of forget sometimes that injuries last for more than a day. Neji doesn't have much yet but he will later.**

**Bunnyluv: Thanks I can't say I agree with you but I'm glad you like it and continue reading it to the end and thanks for saying about my grandfather it means a lot.**

**Ok here is the next chapter I hope you all enjoy it.**

Naruto was speechless as he slowly walked out the room. His mind was in a daze as it went over the conversation that just took place. He was given a last chance but he had to prove himself worthy of it first. But how could he do that?

He was sorry. He really was, but proving it would be hard. Naruto had a feeling what Sasuke wanted but he didn't know if he could do that.

The blonde footballer ran his fingers through his unruly blonde hair. Everything seemed to be going wrong for him lately. He was beginning to think if all this payola with the Uchiha even worth it. It was way more trouble than it was worth but it was worth it. Naruto couldn't explain it but he felt something for Sasuke he's never felt before. It was warm and made his stomach do somersaults. He couldn't fathom the flittering feeling surrounding his heart. The truth was he wanted to have a friendship with the small raven no matter what.

Sasuke was right in saying that he wanted proof because quite frankly he had lied way too much. It was time to put things right.

Naruto rummaged through his pocket and found the photograph he and his friends that were taken a couple of years before. He would always cherish the moments he had with them. But now it was time to be a man and tell them the truth of his new found friendship with someone he was supposed to hate. It was going to be hard but it was time to grow up.

Naruto looked down at his hands sadly as he put the photo back in his pocket. It wasn't all his mates he had a problem telling about Sasuke. It was mainly Kiba and some of the girls.

Kiba had it in for the Uchiha ever since he first met him. He didn't know why the girls were so horrible to him…well he guessed he did, it was the way he looked.

'If only they knew." Naruto thought to himself.

The blonde was so lost in thought he failed to see the blur of red hair and collide with the somebody. He managed to catch himself before he fell and grabbed his arm slightly in pain.

Naruto looked up through slightly tear filled eyes and saw Gaara standing there, staring blankly at him. The red hairs expression was formed into a frown as his turquoise eyes glared dangerously.

Naruto didn't take any notice of this Gaara wore this expression most places he went. He was not a happy person.

"Ow…sorry Gaara I didn't see you there man." He apologized but getting hit by the fellow footballer was like hitting a truck.

"Hn" Gaara grunted. The blonde took that as an apology to. It probably wasn't but he could pretend. "You're an idiot Naruto."

Naruto scowled slightly at this. It wasn't unusual for Gaara to call him that, in fact a lot of people have muttered that about him. But there seemed to be reason behind it this time.

"What?" was the only thing to come out of the blonde's mouth.

Gaara turned his body to face Naruto fully, his arms folded as his turquoise eyes stared into blue.

"You heard the question I want to ask though is why are you constantly doing stuff that you don't want to?" Gaara asked and Naruto frowned as he stared into the red head's emotionless face. He was confused.

Gaara maybe seemed cold hearted but it was only a mask he put on. He couldn't understand why the red haired footballer would ambush him like this.

"Gaara I have no idea what—"Naruto started. He wanted to get to the bottom of this but Gaara cut him out.

"I mean the way you've been treating people this last year." Gaara replied with a growl. Naruto looked at him even more puzzled.

"How I treat people?" the blonde's eyebrows furrowed as he continued to look confused. He didn't get what Gaara was going on about. He treated others fine. It was why he was so popular.

Gaara shook his head with a sigh. He thought he was being pretty clear. Gaara decided to change the subject slightly.

"I see you've upset the Uchiha again?" he folded his arms and leaned against the gray lockers. Naruto was especially confused by this. He wondered why Gaara would ask about Sasuke. He didn't even like the guy. Well the red head hardly liked anyone including his own siblings. He loved them but that didn't mean he liked them.

"I didn't know you cared so much about that nerd." The words left his mouth before he could even stop them. It was a force of habit, a habit which he instantly regretted. Gaara raised an eyebrow at the blonde's guilt filled face.

"I don't, not really but I think you do." Gaara shrugged as he smirked a little in Naruto's direction. The red head teen knew he was on to something because the blonde's face said it all.

"What do you mean?" Naruto demanded. This was starting to get on his nerves. It was the third person who sussed him out. He just prayed no one else did especially Kiba.

Naruto leaned his head against the cool lockers and sighed. He and Gaara used to be really good friends, thy still are, but lately the red haired footballer would avoid him and glare at him from a distance. Naruto didn't know what he did but he was going to find out. He hated this bad blood surfacing between them, after knowing each other for so long.

Gaara turned his body around fully so that he was facing the blonde. "I think you already know. I don't know why you are keeping it such a secret, so your friends with the Uchiha, so what?" Gaara said. He knew why Naruto wanted to keep it a secret. It would somehow damage his popularity.

Gaara cringed at that word. It shouldn't be allowed. Popularity was not real; no one really liked you only for the way you look and act. The red head didn't think that what friendship was all about.

"Because I don't want Kiba to find out. He doesn't like Sasuke and he might not want to be my best mate." Naruto answered truthfully. It was the first time he actually admitted the truth and it felt pretty good.

"So you're still trying to impress Inuzuka?" Gaara spat. He hated the brown haired teen so much. It was he who changed Naruto into the bully he was today. He never used to be that way. It sickened to see the blonde the way he was now, a coward and all because of Inuzuka.

Naruto head snapped to the ground as he watched his feet shuffled nervously. "I don't…he's my mate. I don't try to impress him. I just go along with everything he does."

Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow at this. "And you want to bully people?" he asked.

Naruto sighed and shook his head. "No off course I don't but I hardly bully anyone."

Gaara sighed at this. Naruto couldn't be that blind to what he was like. "Naruto if Inuzuka doesn't like anyone you don't either. If he calls someone a name you will too." Gaara pointed out.

The blonde couldn't help but feel like the Sabaku had an excellent point. He was like that, just because he wanted to impress Kiba. Naruto was starting to think if the brown haired footballer was actually his friend.

"I guess I do try to impress him all the time don't I?" Naruto whispered. Gaara nodded not once taking his eyes of the now slumped form. "Sasuke's right I am a coward."

Gaara had to agree there. "Yes you have but it's understandable. People do things when they want to fit in." it was a sad but true fact in the teenage world that is high school.

Naruto eyes shot up in anger. "It doesn't make it right thought does it?" he yelled in anger. He didn't mean to snap but everything was beginning to sink in. the way he treated Sasuke then and now. The way he treated other people of the school and how he changed.

"No it doesn't but you can still make things right." Gaara agreed. Naruto didn't know if he agreed with him. It all seemed impossible.

"I don't think I can do that." He whispered. The red head's eyes narrowed.

"Yes you can or are you still too much of a coward." He wasn't being mean for the fun of it. He knew it was the only way to reach Naruto.

"How dare you say that?" the blonde bellowed. He couldn't believe Gaara was being so mean. It didn't make sense. "I'm not a coward. I'm not."

Gaara closed his eyes before snapping them open and shoving Naruto up against the lockers, hard. The blonde grasped slightly as his back collided with the hard material.

"You're acting like one that's why." He hissed. "I don't like this you Naruto nor does the others."

Naruto eyes widened at this information. "But they don't mind when I pick on Sasuke they hate him too."

Gaara shook his head at this. "No they don't, the girls maybe but the rest don't really see the problem. Naruto they only let you blow steam of because they know you don't like him."

The Sabaku let out a sigh. "You know you and Uchiha have a lot in common." Gaara said as he let Naruto go. The blonde was surprised by this.

"How do we?" Naruto asked intrigued.

"You used to be just like him friendless and alone do you remember?" Gaara asked. Naruto eyes filled with sadness, off course he remembered. It was the first time of his life and never wanted to go back.

"Yes I remember?" Naruto replied as his blue eyes gazed the dull ground. He remembered to well, the horrible beatings and horrible name calling. It was even worse than the time he was stuck in that orphanage.

He would try so desperately to make friends. He would even pull pranks on some older students and teachers. But that only deemed him a failure. In the end he wanted to give up but something inside him would never let him.

Gaara stared at the blonde blankly. He didn't feel guilty about bringing such a sore subject up because Naruto had to hear it.

The red head knew it was a taboo subject that everyone tried to avoid. Naruto head was filled with agonizing thoughts from the past, a past he thought he buried deep within. But it had come tumbling out so fast his head hurt.

The blonde was starting to see what he put the Uchiha through and he was ashamed. He couldn't help but feel this was his punishment for all that he had put the Uchiha through.

Gaara could see the remorse that the blonde's body was filled with. He hated to see Naruto that way but he was sick and tired with how on how he was acting lately.

"Do you remember what you swore on that day you finally stuck up for yourself?" Gaara asked his voice going soft.

Naruto brought his head up his blue eyes flashing darkly. It was the first time he lashed out at his tormenters. It was a time where he was so sick of people always putting him down so he fought back. But he felt so guilty about it afterwards. He had put two the two in hospital. They never picked on him again nor did anyone else but that didn't stop the shame that took hold of his body.

"Yeah I remember." Naruto said. "It was the first promise I ever made after the instant."

It was the first of many that he was keen on keeping. But it seemed he broke it, and broke it into a million pieces. He just realized that for once he did not keep a promise and that made him feel like a failure.

"Do you remember what you promised?" Gaara urged. Naruto sighed. Off course he did.

"Yeah off course." He paused as his head hung low. "I swore I would never be like those scumbags that made my life a misery. It would only make me like them no it makes me ten times worse."

But he was just as bad. He had turned out how he didn't want to. It made hi sick and ashamed of himself.

"Yes that is what you said. But you forgot it just because you wanted to have more friends." Gaara pointed out. "You wanted to impress people who don't really appreciate it."

Gaara's face was calm but his eyes were narrowed dangerously.

"They do and there's nothing wrong doing something for your mates." Naruto said in confusion. He didn't what was wrong with trying to impress people. The Sabaku shook his head at this.

"It's not wrong. It's just how you did it that was wrong." The red head spoke. "You became a bully Naruto. You bullied the Uchiha just because Inuzuka and some mindless idiots disliked him."

"I didn't like him either." Naruto pointed it. It was true he use to hate Sasuke until he got to know him.

"Yeah, but you also dislike other people and I don't see you picking on them." Gaara also pointed out

Naruto stared down at the ground as he was hit again with the blinding truth. The blonde's head was spinning widely out of control. He couldn't handle it. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up. Gaara was smiling at him his turquoise eyes going soft.

"Naruto you don't have to keep trying to impress people all the time. You have got real friends. Ok there's a chance they might not like Uchiha but that doesn't mean you can't."

Naruto head snapped up at that. It seemed impossible. "But everyone usually have the same friends?"

He was puzzled. Gaara chuckled slightly shaking his head, his red hair swing from side to side.

"No look at it like this I hate Inuzuka and defiantly don't consider him a mate but you I do." Naruto smiled at this.

"I guess you're right." He also thought about his friends as well and what Gaara had told him earlier. He was right the others hardly did anything to Sasuke. It was only him and Kiba. Plus Sakura and Ino who would gossip and giggle behind the raven's back.

Lee wouldn't pick on someone to nice. Chouji was too busy eating. Shikamaru was too lazy. Neji didn't believe in bullying someone weaker than him or period for that matter. Shino was too occupied with his bugs to really take any notice of the Uchiha and he knew Gaara never cared for that sort of thing.

The blonde was beginning to see. He didn't have to do all those thing he did to Sasuke and he doesn't have to lie now. His friends would accept his decision to be friends with Sasuke and he knew Kiba would to…or so he hoped.

"I guess I've been an idiot haven't I?" Gaara nodded in agreement. "But still Kiba doesn't mean to be so mean."

It was true or so he drilled into his mind. He didn't want admit that Kiba wasn't a good person and that he was a bully who enjoyed it when other teens suffered.

"The Sabaku chuckled slightly at that. Naruto narrowed his eyes, his blue eyes glaring at him angrily.

"What's so funny?" Naruto growled. The blonde knew Gaara was laughing at him and he hated it. He hated when people laughed at him. It drove him insane.

Naruto's eyes softened slightly. He guessed that was what Sasuke felt every day. But unlike him he couldn't do anything to stop it.

"The fact that you believe Inuzuka is a good person or you already know and don't want to admit it. It's quite funny." Gaara chuckled again. Naruto's face was going a bright shade of red as his cheeks puffed out in a rage.

"He is. I should know he is my best mate." Naruto said as he defended one of his friends. He wouldn't let anyone talk bad about someone he liked. "You have no right talking about him like that. I hate it when others say terrible things about the people I care about."

The blonde's hands were on his hips. His eyebrows knitted together and his lips pursed into a thin line.

"That's a good one." Gaara spat back his face scrunched up in slight amusement. "Since you do it all the time"

He watched as Naruto's angry face turned into confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

"You like the Uchiha but yet you can't admit it and call him names behind his back. Neji told me about when you finally admitted about the tutoring. You called Uchiha a nerd again just because you were scared."

"That's not—"Naruto started but was abruptly cut off.

"Yes it is and you know it." Gaara was starting to get pissed off again. What did it take to get through to this knuckle head? He couldn't help thinking. One minute he would get it next he was totally clueless. He couldn't win.

"Naruto are you so much of an idiot that you can't see what's right in front of you." He hissed. Naruto clenched his fists. He felt the urged to launched forward and slam the red head into the wall. But he knew Gaara could and would kill him if he tried that. Instead he stopped right in front of him and poked him in the chest. It was hard but wasn't soft either.

"Listen here you have no right talking smack about me and Kiba like that." Naruto's deep voice was filled with anger. Gaara stared at the blonde amused. He knew he must be really riled up because he knew for a fact Naruto didn't have the guts to stand up to him, only when angered.

Gaara, getting tired off the constant poking, grabbed the finger and shoved Naruto backwards. "No Naruto you listen. I will talk about whoever I like however I like. You do so why can't anyone else?" Gaara enquired.

Naruto stopped short for a moment. "I-I that's not what I'm saying." He managed to force out his dry throat. "I just don't like people talking badly about someone I'm friends with."

Gaara glared at the blonde dangerously. "Don't give me that bull Naruto. Besides Inuzuka isn't exactly the greatest friend. I even wonder if he really is." He paused as blue eyes stared at him in confusion. "I mean if he really is your mate."

"Off course he is." The blonde argued back. "We've been friends since the beginning of high school."

"You've only been in high school for a year and two months not that long." Gaara pointed out with a smirk. He folded his arms and let his bangs fall into his eyes.

Naruto glared at the red haired teen. He hated when Gaara was right. "Shut up." He growled furiously.

"What's wrong did I hit a nerve?" Gaara mocked. Naruto clenched his fists in anger wanting nothing more than to punch the red head out.

"I told you to shut up." The blonde yelled as his blue eyes flashed furiously. Gaara turquoise eyes flashed to and Naruto couldn't help but gulp slightly.

"No I will not shut up. I'm proving a point and I think you can't handle it." Gaara snarled. "The truth is you know Kiba isn't really your friend he is just using you or maybe you do know and you're to chicken to stand up to him."

"You know what I'll put it simply so even you can understand." Gaara was getting impatient. He had better things to do than to stand here all day trying to convince someone things he already should know. "Kiba's a bad mate. You are a moron and for god sakes if you're going to be Uchiha friend then be his friend. We don't care."

With that Gaara swept down the hall in search of Neji. He had done what the long haired raven asked and he owed him big time.

Naruto watched the red haired teen go with wide eyes. The Sabaku was defiantly a strange one that was for sure. One minute he was lecturing him the next he just told it to him straight.

The blonde closed his eyes. It was the third time someone had a go at him today and it wasn't even lunch time yet.

But Gaara did make a good point. Was Kiba really his mate? He always thought he was but now he wasn't so sure.

Naruto also made a vow to change as well. He was going to be the person he wanted to be and not the bullying prick he was now. The blonde had to admit even though the red head said some pretty mean things. They were true and Naruto had to accept that maybe it was Kiba's influence.

The blonde footballer thought back to Sasuke. He smiled slightly. Gaara hadn't really mention the Uchiha but made it clear he knew of their friendship. Well ex but he was determined to change that. He had been a big jerk to Sasuke he saw that now. But before he did that there was someone he had to talk to.

Third period had just finished and a certain raven was currently at his locker putting books in and getting some out.

Sasuke had a hard time concentrating last period his mind was solely on the blonde idiot. He growled slightly and pushed his large glasses up his nose. The Uchiha heard a few girls giggling at him behind his back but just ignored it.

Sasuke didn't really care about some stupid giggles. He had real tormenters who made his life hell on a daily basis. They were the ones he couldn't handle.

The raven hated that Naruto was dominating his every waking thought. Sasuke leaned against his locker and sighed. He hated himself for being so weak for thinking about the happy times he had with Naruto.

But he shouldn't be thinking those things. The blonde idiot ruined his life…again. The haunted ache of his heart beat deeply but he wasn't going to let it any longer.

The raven decided right then and there that he was going to forget about the one called Naruto Uzumaki. The blonde had taken enough of his time and it was time to get it back.

He would still forgive Naruto if he was genuinely sorry. He was just not going to keep thinking about him twenty four seven.

Sasuke, in a daze, dropped one of his books on the floor; it banged loudly the sound echoing around the empty corridor. The raven bent down to grab it but a pale hand beat him to it.

The raven closed his eyes and prayed that it wasn't one of those assholes who delight in making his life a misery. He didn't want the hassle, and he didn't want his book to get either thrown or kicked across the hall.

"Here you go." A soft voice echoed in Sasuke's ears. The Uchiha stood up straight his eyes narrowing slightly as he got over his initial shock.

"What do you want Hyuuga?" He spat. The raven was getting fed up with the football team hassling him all the time. Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Look I'm just giving you your book back you don't have to get all snappy with me." Replied the long haired raven. It came out colder than he meant to. Sasuke glared at him through his large fogged up glasses. He snatched the book from the Hyuuga's hands.

"Thanks but I don't need it." The Uchiha snapped back. "You know what?"

Sasuke turned around to face Neji fully. Neji didn't say anything. He just raised his eyebrows prompting Sasuke to continue.

"I'm getting fed up of all of you thinking you can just walk all over me. So what is it this time? You want to be my friend and joke about it afterwards. Well guess what I'm not going to fall for it again."

The Uchiha started to walk away but Neji grabbed on to his arm, spinning him around to face him.

"Is that what you think? That I would pretend to be your friend and laugh about it afterwards." Neji declared. Sasuke removed his arm from Neji's grasp roughly.

"That is exactly what I think." He growled. "And can you blame me?"

Neji stared down at the ground before shaking his head slightly. "No I cannot." He admitted.

Sasuke sighed slightly, his dark eyes softening. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you but I don't trust you."

The long haired raven nodded in understanding. "I understand but the team are not as bad as you think…well most of them."

Sasuke gave him a skeptical look. He didn't believe that for a second. "Yeah right." He scoffed.

"It's true." Neji announced. "I know the team hasn't exactly been friendly to you they haven't been as bad as Inuzuka and—"

"Uzumaki" The Uchiha finished. Neji nodded his eyes filled with shame. The long haired raven still couldn't get over how mean Naruto had become during the last year and all because of that brown haired idiot.

"Yeah and Naruto. Sasuke he really is sorry for what he did to you." Neji pleaded. The Uchiha scoffed.

"Yeah right and besides if he is then he'll prove it." Neji raised a dark eyebrow at his as he folded his arms.

"What?" he asked. Sasuke shook his head.

"Nothing just forget about it. It's between me and Uzumaki anyway." The Uchiha was about to walk away for a second time but was stopped again by the Hyuuga.

Sasuke spun around his eyes flashing with anger. "What now?"

Neji let go of his arm a slightly hurt look passed his pale face. Sasuke felt a tad guilty for snapping at him like he did, only a tad though.

"Sorry I want bother you again." This time Neji turned to leave but Sasuke stopped him.

"No look I'm sorry. Ok I'm listening so just say what you want to say." Neji smiled and nodded.

"Thanks. I really do understand why you don't trust us but we're not all like Kiba honest." Neji insisted.

Sasuke stared at Neji for a minute before sighing. "You haven't been as bad I'll admit that. But you still haven't made my life easy either." The Uchiha pointed out.

The Hyuuga's head hung in shame as the Uchiha muttered those words. He had always tried his best to be a nice person. He might've been cold hearted and anti-social at times. But he still cared for other people's feelings.

The long haired raven hated how Kiba and Naruto would bully the Uchiha, just for the sake of it. It made him so angry.

Neji mind went back to the conversation he had with Sasuke at recess. The Uchiha was one hundred percent right. He didn't stop it the bullying. He tried talking sense to Naruto but it always fall on deaf ears.

Neji didn't dare say anything to Inuzuka. He would just laugh in his face and Neji would probably punch his lights out.

That was why he was here to apologize. He didn't want to be a coward anymore. He didn't want to be another pathetic teen in the school.

"I am genuinely sorry. I know you probably don't believe me and I don't blame you." Neji spoke. Sasuke smiled sadly.

"I do actually. I don't know why I do. But I do believe that you're sorry."

"But you still don't trust me." Neji finished. He wore a sad smile as he said this.

The Uchiha shook his head. "No I don't but I would like to."

The Hyuuga head snapped up at this. "Does that mean you're going to give me a chance?" Neji replied. His pale eyes filled with hope.

"Yes I am but only one. If you blow it then that's it. I also want proof that you're actually my mate. I trusted Naruto and he let me down. I don't want that happening again."

Neji gave Sasuke a look of remorse. "He really hurt you didn't he?"

The raven turned around his face scrunched up in confusion. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do. I think you like him." The Hyuuga declared. The Uchiha eyes blazed furiously as his dark eyes narrowed.

"I don't like him. What gave you that idea?" Sasuke asked. Neji shrugged as he gave an amused smirk.

"Oh I don't know maybe the fact that you're so upset about what he did."

"I'm not" Sasuke snapped. "I'm just angry. I have every right to be. He did use me."

The long haired raven nodded in agreement. "That's true but you want to know a secret he likes you to." Neji told him.

Sasuke scoffed at this. "Yeah right and you're not doing a good job of trying to be my mate." He pointed out.

The long haired raven shook her head. "I'm sorry for teasing you. Hey I got an idea why don't you come to have dinner with me tonight." Neji insisted.

The Uchiha raised an eyebrow. "You don't mind being seen in public with me?" He asked as he pushed his glasses up.

The Hyuuga looked at him in confusion and shook his head. "No why would I?"

Sasuke smiled. He could see Neji was genuine about being his mate. "Oh no reason. I think I do trust you."

Neji's pale eyes widened and his lips formed into a grinned. "Really?"

The Uchiha nodded. "Yeah now get out of here but I change my mind and Neji you don't have to tell anyone if you don't want to."

It was enough that he wasn't embarrassed by him. He didn't want Neji to tarnish his reputation for him. It was the same for Naruto. He just wanted him to accept him for who he was.

"No I'm fine with telling them. I like you and if they can't accept that then that's their lost not mine."

The Uchiha smiled. "Yeah I guess thanks."

"Alright I'm going to go the team is waiting for me and they can get a little impatient. You can join us if you like?" Neji offered. Sasuke shook his head and waved his pale hands in front of him.

"No I don't think that's a wise idea but thanks for offering." Neji smiled before strolling away.

After Neji vanished around the corner. Sasuke let out a sigh as his body crashed against his locker. He closed his brown eyes.

His mind was going through what the Hyuuga said about Naruto. He didn't like him, well not in the way the long haired raven was implying. But he still couldn't help hanging onto Neji's every word.

His mind was constantly thinking about the blonde footballer and it did really upset him when he found out Naruto didn't tell anyone.

He didn't even know why he got so emotional about it and he wanted the blonde to prove his loyalty to him. He wanted to be Uzumaki's friend. That sounded strange and he should hate him for everything that he put him through. But he couldn't.

Sasuke sighed. He couldn't believe that not only had he agreed to give Naruto a second chance but Neji to. He just hoped that it was worth it and doesn't come back to haunt him.

But he did feel like he could trust Neji, slightly. He still had his doubts. But he could see the Hyuuga was genuine about being sorry, besides everyone deserved a second chance.

Sasuke just wished that people gave him a chance. Ok he didn't look exactly great but that really matter. The Uchiha sighed as someone pushed him roughly. He landed against the gray lockers. He didn't retaliate he just shrugged and began walking towards the tutorium.

Itachi was going over the report Deidara had just sent back to him. It seemed like Orochimaru wasn't currently up to anything. But he knew better.

The Older Uchiha was so pissed off. He wanted the snake man so badly and someone else. His eyes narrowed dangerously as he thought about the very man who took not only his parent's lives, but his as well.

Believe it or not he used to be normal. But now…he wasn't so sure what he was now. He just knew he wasn't sane anymore. Itachi was so set on finding his parent's killer that it took over his life.

He even began ignoring Sasuke because off it and the fact that he thought it was his fault. He didn't even try to help them. He could've. It might've got him killed but he could've tried. Why he didn't he still didn't know to this day. Was it out of fear? Or was it something else.

Itachi really wanted to find these answers along and he knew the only way to find him is go to the source itself, the killer.

He felt it was someone he knew or even knows but he hasn't got a clear picture in his head. For once in his life he was at a standstill. He had no clue who he was after. It was like the person just vanished but Itachi knew he was back. The killing recently said that much.

The older Uchiha sighed and leaned back in his tall comfy chair. He closed his eyes. He felt following Orochimaru will bring him to the one he really wanted. He still wanted the snake man. He wanted to kill him with his bare hands. But he knew he was the only link to the killer.

Itachi opened his eyes as his mind drifted toward his little brother. He smiled slightly as he thought about him. He was the only reason why he was going to go to the tutoring session at two o'clock. He wasn't looking forward to some man or woman prying into his business. But it was his choice to go, so he couldn't exactly blame anyone else.

The therapy might be a good thing. He enjoyed his time with Sasuke over the weekend. But couldn't help but feel guilt every time he looked at him. He wanted to feel with ease around his baby brother.

The older Uchiha could also sense that Sasuke was still a little uneasy around him as well. He knew his little brother was just as sad that day as he was happy. Sasuke knew just like Itachi did that the day would end.

The older Uchiha also had a feeling that Sasuke felt like he was going to be abandoned by him again. Itachi wouldn't let that happen. He had learnt from his mistakes and he won't make them twice.

His work was still very important to him but so was his brother. He was going to juggle them and hopefully it will all turn out for the best.

Itachi continued writing out a report, his mind still going crazy with things that he couldn't shake off.

Naruto strolled down to Tsunade office. He needed her advice and he wanted her to tell her about his friendship with Sasuke first. He knew she wouldn't be exactly thrilled but he was determined to prove to the Uchiha that he was genuine. That their friendship meant something to him.

He softly knocked on the secretary's office before just walking in. he just headed towards Tsunade's office and opened the door.

The blonde woman was sitting at her desk snoozing away; a smirk crept towards Naruto's lips. He moved over to where Tsunade was lying head down on her desk.

"Tsunade" The blonde woman jumped with a start. Naruto laughed at the blonde's expression. She glared at him.

"Brat" she muttered before gaining her composure. "What do you want this time?"

Naruto leaned back in his chair the smirk still in place on his face. Sorry but I just had to do it."

The blonde's face turned serious. "But I do need to talk to you about something rather important."

Tsunade leaned forward placing her chin in her hands. "I'm listening."

Naruto breathed slightly to calm his nerves. He didn't know how to say what he wanted to say. He had no idea how she would react to what he was going to say. Would she be angry? Disappointed? He didn't know.

Naruto was going to tell her about Sasuke. If he could tell her then he could tell his team and then Kiba. The Inuzuka was the one he was worried about most, him and Tsunade.

The blonde women hated the Uchiha family with a passion and he knew she wouldn't like the idea of one of her own being mates with the enemy.

Naruto ran his hands through his blonde spikes. He was going to just say it, no matter her reaction.

"You might not like what I have to say but I want to get it out in the open." Tsunade raised a blonde eyebrow.

"That doesn't sound good have you already told anyone else?" Naruto shook his head.

"No I want you to be the first to know. Some of the others know but they found out. I didn't tell them. But before I tell you please keep an open mind and listen to me carefully before you kill me."

Tsunade didn't like where this was going. It seemed the blonde footballer had done something wrong. She was dreading what he had to say.

"I really don't like where this is going. Naruto what did you do?" Tsunade demanded. "Has it got something with that black eye you have?"

The black eye didn't really concern her. Naruto had worse injuries than that. He once came to her with a broken nose and arm and blood pouring down his face. A black eye was nothing but she had a feeling that he was cause of the injury.

Naruto nodded his eyes filled with some kind of remorse. "Yes I got this Saturday. Iruka went ballistic when he saw it. But yes it has something to do with what I want to tell you…well sort of."

Tsunade brown eyes stared into blue. "Ok but tell me you didn't get into some kind of fight again."

"I can't. I didn't mean to but I can't lie and say that I didn't because I did." Naruto's blue eyes filled with sadness at Tsunade disappointed look. He hated that look more than anything. It was the only thing that spoke out about his failures. That he wasn't as perfect as he made out he was.

"I made a huge mistake and I'm trying to make it right." The blonde woman raised an eyebrow at this as she leaned back in her chair.

"Naruto you make loads of mistakes what makes this one so different?" Tsunade could see that this was affecting the blonde. She does didn't know why but it looked like she was about to find out and she was ready.

"Because this time I have no one to blame but myself. I tried to but I can't do that anymore." Naruto knew that was what he did every time something went wrong. He would blame Kiba or Iruka or even his parents but this time it was all him and he was going to face up to the music, even if everyone hated him. He was going to be mates with Sasuke and prove that he was.

"Naruto I hate to push you but can you just tell me. I have a lot of work to do." The blonde footballer sniggered slightly at this.

"Don't you mean more sleeping or drinking?" Tsunade looked shocked at that. "Excuse me I don't drink on school premises." She insisted. Naruto just rolled his eyes with a shake of the head.

"Anyway enough of what you do or don't do back on the subject." The blonde exhaled a deep breath before just coming out with what he wanted to say.

"I am friends with Sasuke Uchiha." He closed his blue eyes waiting for the angry punch he was likely to receive. "Please don't kill me."

Tsunade's brown eyes widened in shock before she nodded her head. "Is that all." She replied.

Naruto stared at her in confusion. "Yes but aren't you mad?"

The blonde woman shrugged. "No I could tell from the start. I'm more disappointed that you couldn't tell me that you had a new friend."

Naruto's blue eyes filled with sadness at her words. "I'm sorry. I just know how much you hate the Uchiha family but Sasuke isn't like them. I promise."

Tsunade smiled. "Naruto you don't have to try and justify anything to me. I might hate the family but…but maybe they aren't all as bad as I make them out to be." She sighed as he continued. "Maybe I should've given them a chance before judging them."

Naruto nodded his head in agreement. "But I blew it. He doesn't want to know anymore."

Tsunade sighed and folded her arms. "What did you do?"

The blonde footballer chuckled darkly. "I kind of was embarrassed by him. I didn't want any of my friends to know."

Tsunade shook her head. Naruto could be a total idiot at times. "It must be more than that."

"No it was just that. I also kind of lied when Kiba asked who he was." Naruto breathed a sigh. "I kind of told him he was my cousin."

Tsunade was slightly confused by this. "But Kiba knows what Uchiha looks like so why—"

"Because that's just a disguise. He hides his true self under an ugly façade but really he is better looking than anyone at this school." Naruto admitted. It was what he thought. He couldn't deny he found Sasuke hot.

Tsunade leaned back in her chair and grinned. She thought as much. The Uchiha's were known to be beautiful or handsome.

"I thought as much." Tsunade replied. "Naruto you can be such an idiot at times."

The blonde agreed with her one hundred percent. "I know but I do want to make things right. You're not mad at me either for you know being friends with him?"

Tsunade shook her head. "No I'm really not. You should be mates who you want with. Don't let people tell you otherwise."

She made that mistake once but it was the opposite. She made friends with someone she shouldn't and she regretted it ever since.

"I made that mistake once." The blonde woman whispered. Naruto blue eyes shone. He was interested in what Tsunade had just said.

"Really you made a mistake." It was said sarcastically but he still knew Tsunade hardly made mistakes when it came to others.

The blonde principal chuckled. "Yes I did. There was this boy in high school that I really liked. He was popular and I kind of had a crush on him." She sighed before continuing.

"He wasn't the nicest person on earth; actually he was a complete jerk. But I was blinded by his looks and popularity. It caused me to make the biggest mistake of my life and hurt a lot of people because of it."

Naruto noticed the remorse her voice and face held. "Who was this guy?"

Tsunade shook her head. She didn't want to think about Orochimaru. "It doesn't matter it was no one important."

The blonde footballer couldn't help but thinking that was a lie. He knew that whoever person was he hurt Tsunade deeply.

"He hurt you really badly didn't he?" Naruto asked as he gave Tsunade a sympathetic look.

The blonde woman nodded sorrowfully. "Yeah he did but in a way I'm glad he did because I might not have married Jiraiya."

Naruto leaned forward his blue eyes widening in shock. "I didn't know that."

He had to say he was glad that it didn't work out between Tsunade and that other guy.

"Yeah but let's get back on track. I know what you're going through Naruto and so does your father."

The blonde leaned forward when he heard this. He was defiantly intrigued and plus he liked hearing stuff about his parents. It was all he had of them and an old photo that was falling apart.

"My dad went through the same thing I went through?" Tsunade smiled.

"Yep I'm going to take a wide guess and say you're most worried about your reputation. That your friends won't want to know you anymore because you're hanging around with the so called 'nerd'"

She put quote signs around the word nerd.

"How did you know?" Naruto was surprise how she knew everything. It was like she was physic.

"Like I said been through it." Tsunade smiled.

"My father to?" Tsunade nodded again her brown eyes sparking as she thought back fondly of the memory of Kushina and Minato.

"Yep but he was in more of the same position you're in. He was popular, good looking and great at sports."

Uzumaki grinned; everyone would always comment that he was like his dad. It made him feel good about himself when people did this. It meant that he was a part of someone.

"Yeah that does sound a lot like me." He admitted. Tsunade rolled her eyes and gave Naruto a light smacked on the head.

"Yes his reputation was also put on stake when he started hanging around with the biggest loser in the school."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this. "Did he keep it a secret like I did?"

Tsunade nodded. "You bet he did but people found out anyway. They weren't dumb and they confronted him."

The blonde couldn't help but feel sorry for his dad. It was his worst nightmares to have everyone confront him.

"What did he do when they confronted him?" Tsunade sighed and placed her hands under her chin.

"He did the right thing. Minato enjoyed spending time with this person. They made him smile and that was enough for him." She paused as she beamed slightly. Her eyes filled with mirth.

"Minato decided it was time to discover who his true mates were. He liked this person and if they couldn't accept that than they were only pretending to like him due to his popularity."

Naruto was really interested in the story. "What did they do?"

The blonde woman shrugged. "Some called him names and left."

Uzumaki looked disappointed in this. He was hoping she would say they all accept his friendship with whomever.

"But most of them stayed. They didn't really like the fact that one of their own could talk to the lower class. But he was still their mate and nothing was going to change that." Tsunade paused for a moment, thinking about something ironic. "They actually became friends with her to in the end."

Naruto, who was listening to the story intently, nearly choked. "She was a girl?"

Tsunade nodded. The blonde footballer's blue eyes widened in realization.

"It was my mother wasn't it?" The blonde woman nodded in confirmation.

Naruto smiled as he nodded. It made him happy that his father was the type of guy that he would like to become. His smile faded as confusion took over his expression.

"But wait my mom was beautiful how was she bullied?" he asked. Tsunade sighed.

"She maybe was but everyone thought she was weird." She admitted. "Her family was poor and they couldn't afford much stuff. She would usually come to school with scruffy clothes and what not. She didn't have many friends until your father."

Naruto was just in shock about the whole thing. His parent's life was nearly the same as his. It was a creepy thought but a warm one at the same time.

He frowned a little and remembered that he acted the opposite way that his dad did and that made him feel ashamed.

"Did my dad ever regret doing what he did?" the question just came out of Naruto's mouth. Deep down he knew the answer but he wanted to hear it out loud.

"No he didn't. He kept most of his friends and also made new ones. They were his true mates. He didn't have to pretend to be something he was not around them. And your mother—"Tsunade smiled her eyes shining. "She was the only person who really knew him. The good and bad but she accepted everything about him, just like he did with her."

Naruto smiled again his mind going over everything that happened over the last month. The way he treated Sasuke. The way he treated his mates. He had been a terrible friend to all. He had been a jerk and a coward.

"Do you think my parent's would be disappointed in me?" Naruto's voice was laced with sadness. Tsunade glanced at him sorrowfully before sighing.

"Yes I think they would be with some of the choices you made but they would also be proud of you. They would have loved you. They did love you but they would've even more."

Naruto bobbed his head as he grinned cheerfully. "I wish I would have got to know them." He told Tsunade truthfully.

"I know you do." She replied.

Naruto leaned forward placing his head in his hands. "I feel guilty sometimes." He mumbled. "I feel like I'm letting Iruka down thinking about them all the time. He does a great job looking after me but I still want to get to know my real parent's."

Tsunade stood up at and strolled over to the blonde and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Iruka understands Naruto even if he thinks he doesn't."

Naruto chuckled slightly. "That doesn't stop me from feeling guilty."

"Well maybe you can do something for him to say how much you appreciate him."

The blonde footballer turned to look at her. "Yeah I could thanks."

Tsunade nodded to "No problem but what are you going to do about Uchiha."

The smile faded from Naruto's face as he thought about it. He thought about his friends and then about his parent's. His smile returned and his blue eyes sparkled.

"I'm going to try and win him back. I want to be his friend. He makes me happy." Naruto admitted.

Tsunade frown slightly as she caught on to something. Naruto liked Sasuke and more. She smiled. It wasn't her first choice for her family but she could see the Uchiha made Naruto happy.

"You like him don't you?" she asked. Naruto smiled faltered and his blue eyes dulled.

"Yeah I do. I don't know why. He totally gets on my nerves and I'm embarrassed to be seen with him." He smiled.

Tsunade grinned the little boy who she use to know was beginning to grow up. "Maybe you should tell him how you feel."

Naruto shook his head. "I can't do that and besides he wouldn't believe me anyway." He insisted with sad blue eyes.

The blonde principal's eyes narrowed and gave Naruto a smack on the head.

"Hey!" The blonde footballer rubbed the back of his head and glared at her. "What was that for?"

"Then make him believe you. If you are serious about him then forget about everyone else." Tsunade yelled.

Naruto nodded. "There is one other problem." Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"His brother he was the one who actually gave me this." he pointed to the black eye.

Tsunade laughed. "I was wondering who gave you that and I didn't think it was Sasuke." Naruto laughed to.

They laughed for a few moments before the conversation turned serious again. "So are you going to tell him?"

Naruto started at her woefully before shaking his head. "No not yet I think I'll just scare him off. It's too soon. I think I'm going to concentrate on being just friends for the time being."

The blonde woman understood. "You're also scared that he won't feel the same way about you."

Naruto shrugged. "Maybe and I also think I've got to get over my own fears before I can even think about that. But I think I'm ready."

Tsunade beamed and went back behind her desk to sit down. "I think you already were."

Naruto began to stand up. "I'm going to go now lunch will be over soon and I haven't had anything to eat."

Tsunade chuckled. "Go on I have things to do anyway."

The blonde smiled as he made his way to the door. He turned one last time to face the principal. "I want to say thank you."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow and folded her arms. "For what?"

"For telling me about my parents and about you." He replied. The blonde woman smiled.

"No problem I'm glad I could help."

"And are you sure you're ok about Sasuke?" he knew he asked this already but he wanted to make sure. It would be hard enough when he told the rest of the school let alone her. He needed someone to come to when Iruka wasn't around.

"Yes I'm sure now get out of my office." She ordered. Naruto chuckled and disappeared out the door. Tsunade watched it bang shut and the smile grew. She was so proud of him and knew his parents would be proud too.

Tsunade pulled a photo out of her desk with a picture of a red haired women and a blonde haired man holding a small baby. "I hope you're watching him and are as proud as him as I am. You to Jiraiya" She added and placed the photo back where she found it. She continued on with her work.

Outside Naruto was smiling and was happier than he had ever been. The talk with Tsunade really helped. He was still kind of wondering who the guy was that broke her heart. But he would find out later.

Laughter filled his ears and he watched as some of the footballers passed. They were on the other side on the hall so they didn't spot him.

Watching them made his mind up even easier. He was going to tell them and he was prepared for the consequences. But first he had to do something before he faced them.

He turned and walked out the double doors that were the front entrance. Naruto was filled with nerves but he was ready to move forward and become a better man.

**Ok I don't know how that chapter went. I wasn't sure about the Gaara part since he hasn't been in it a lot but I also think Gaara was the one who could tell it to him straight so I chose him. But tell me what you think. I haven't really been able to edit this so please mind my mistakes.**

**I also want to say thanks to all the reviews I have receive over the last three chapters. I never thought I would ever get so many or I deserve them so thank you and for all of those who added me on alerts over a hundred now. I have no idea if every one of you are still reading but it still makes me happy. **

**I have also lost my way in this story many times and it has been your kind reviews that gave me the motivation to continue. So thanks again.**

**1-5 reviews an update and 5-10 reviews a long chapter. I want promise a fast update because I still can't deliver the only reason why this chapter was out faster was because of the Easter holiday. By the way happy Easter. I got to stop on the long authors notes don't I?**

**Please review and no flaming please.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ok first of I would like to say sorry for the wait. I have written this chapter three times. It never seemed to sit right. The first time I wrote it I had Naruto go to Itachi and beg him for forgives but I didn't think that was what Naruto would do. Then I decided to have Naruto tell the whole school but I thought that was lame. I finally found the perfect way for Naruto to prove himself and I hope you think so to.**

**Thank you to all the reviews you have given me in the last chapter. I don't except as much since I took so long in updating…sorry again.**

**Winter Cicada: I know I'm no good with some conversations but I do try my best. I know I do and I do but there's very little for the word mate. Thank you I'm so happy and surprised.**

Cogasha: Thank you, here's the chapter sorry for taking so long

Darkshadowarchfiend: It probably would. I think sometimes even the best of us need a good kick up the backside to do what's right.

M: Thanks I hope it still is. I think Neji was just trying to break the ice and thought that would be a good start and he probably will. Thanks for the review.

Sparkangel: Wow I'm so happy to hear that. There will be plenty more of them. I love that too thanks for the review.

Chris: he was or more like guidance. You'll see Kiba's in this one the others in the next. Thank you for the review

EvilLemonDemon: Thanks I'm glad you liked that scene. Thank you and your welcome. I hope this chapter is just as good in your thoughts.

dee19: Thank you. He will show Neji shortly but not to shortly and Neji will help him be more confident. I can't tell you more than that but I hope it helps.

**Warnings: There are no major warnings but there are flashbacks. They are very significant to this chapter and others in the future.**

**Enjoy the chapter**

Naruto stepped out the double doors of the large school building; trying to tidy the mess that his jumbled mind was in. he glanced at his watch and realized it was nearly lunch, so he decided to skip the rest of third period.

The blonde made his way down to the silent football field. This place always amazed him. He came here regularly, at times it was noisy and cheerful, but others it was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. The pitch was definitely something special.

Naruto sighed as he took a seat on the bleachers and leaned against the cold wooden surface. He closed his blue eyes and inhaled a deep breath.

The conversations he had previously were playing continuously in his head. He was both shocked and relived that Tsunade had actually accepted that he had gotten close to the Uchiha. It took the weight of his shoulders a little. There was still a tremendous amount still weighing him down though.

Naruto's thought when to his deceased parents. He had always hoped that he had some traits similar to them, and not just appearance, something more. But his hopes had been dashed. He wasn't like them at all. They were brave and seemed like they always did the right thing, unlike him.

Naruto was happy when he found out a little more about his dead parents. He was even more thrilled when it was mentioned they went through the same thing he was currently going through. But they had handled it better than he had. It didn't bother his father what anyone thought of his mother. He still loved her with all his heart and would sacrifice anything to just be with her.

It was romantic and the blonde couldn't be more proud of his family. But he was also saddened; a part of him wanted Tsunade to have told him that his dad had rejected his mom. It was selfish of him to think such things, just because he didn't want to be alone in his self-pity. He wanted to be able to say 'I'm not the only one everyone does it.' But maybe that wasn't true and he should grow more of a backbone.

Naruto's mind changed from his parents to Gaara. The Sabaku had really hit a nerve when he pointed out his faults earlier that day. He had been blinded to how much he had changed over the last year. It was tempting to lay the blame solely on Kiba, but knew that wouldn't do much good. He was to blame for his own actions.

The blonde hadn't realized that he had become someone who he swore he would never come, a bully, someone who picked on the weak. Ok so he only ever picked on Sasuke but it was still bad.

Naruto opened his eyes and stared up at the clear blue sky. His mind was racing as he thought back to when he first laid eyes on Sasuke Uchiha.

**FLASHBACK**

_Naruto was so excited about his first day of high school. It was a beautiful day and he was currently strolling down the street, Kiba by his side._

_The blonde had met Kiba at summer camp and instantly hit it off. They had quite a lot in common and got along really well. He was surprised and happy to find out that, not only did he live nearby but they were to attend the same high school._

_Naruto's friends had mixed feelings about the new member of their crew. They didn't know what to make of him. Lee and the girls were happy that they had someone else to flaunt over and talk to. Shikamaru was wary. He didn't hate him but didn't like him either. The Nara felt there was something off about the Inuzuka. Gaara and Neji didn't like him at all. Naruto could tell this by the way they looked and avoided Kiba. _

_The blonde didn't mind though everyone was entitled to their own opinion, but he hoped he could change their minds about him. He really was a nice guy. Then he really got to know him._

_They were standing in the crowed classroom. Kids were greeting each other or were reunited with old friends. Naruto stood in the middle of the mass load of students, trying to find someone he knew._

"_Hey Uzumaki!" Someone shouted from behind him. He quickly whipped his head around and found Kiba beaming at him. "It looks like we have homeroom together. Do have any other classes with me?"_

_The blonde shrugged and rummaged around his orange jacket and pulled out a single white piece of paper. He handed it to Kiba, who instantly snatched it out of his hands and glanced at the context. His brown eyes shone with mirth as he grinned at his mate._

"_It looks like we have five other classes together, Gym, English, Science, Social studies and lunch." Kiba smack an arm around the blonde's shoulders with a smile._

_Naruto couldn't help but grin back. He was pleased to know that they had the same lunch and wondered how many of his other peers had the same._

"_That's good at least I know at least one person during those five lessons and lunch. The schools so big I'm actually slightly nervous." He admitted. The Inuzuka nodded._

"_Tell me about it I had trouble finding this classroom. It really is easy to get lost if you don't know your way around." Kiba pointed out. The blonde bobbed his head in agreement. He thought that the brunet had a point._

_The school was so much different from middle school. In middle school they were big fishes in a small pond, they had everything made. But now they were small fishes in a big pond and had to start all over again. It made Naruto apprehensive about high school but excited at the same time._

"_It will definitely be an adjustment." Naruto replied as he sat down on one of the desks near the wall. Kiba took a seat next to him._

"_Yeah but we have nothing to worry about." He smirked at the blonde. Naruto's eyebrows shot up at this._

"_And why is that?" Naruto asked a smirk also in place. He had a feeling what Kiba's answer was going to be._

_The Inuzuka's smirk grew wider and leaned closer to the blonde. "Because we're so cool that's why."_

_Naruto sweat dropped at this and punched Kiba on the arm. "Someone thinks highly of themselves." He teased._

_The brunet's eyes narrowed in mock anger as he huffed and turned away. "I'd rather love myself than to think lowly of me." The blonde shook his head and sighed at his friend's childish behavior. It was a trait they both had in common._

"_I'm surprise that your big head can fit through the door sometimes." He joked. Kiba pouted._

"_That was mean. I'm seriously hurt now." Naruto shook his head again with a smile, as he lifted his right hand and smacked Kiba on the arm for a second time. The brunet beamed and rubbed is now bruised arm. It didn't hurt but the blonde had a powerful punch on him. Kiba had to admit that he wouldn't want the Uzumaki as an enemy that was for sure._

"_But seriously we'll be fine." He reassured the blonde. Naruto nodded his face turning stern._

"_Yeah I think you're right and plus we have other mates that go here as well and who knows we might make some new pals." Naruto seemed thrilled at the prospect and scanned the room._

_Kiba watched as his eyes roamed around the room. "Off course we will."_

_The blonde chuckled slightly as he continued to look around the classroom, his eyes eventually stopped on a black haired boy._

_The teen was sitting by him reading some book. No one was taking much noticed of him and acted like he was invisible. He had greasy black locks and huge glasses dominated his face, his clothes weren't much better. They were scruffy and really baggy._

_Naruto felt a sense of pity looking at the poor raven. It seemed like he had no friends and no one was willing to talk to him._

_Kiba frowned as he noticed the blonde's gloomy expression and his eyes followed where Naruto was staring._

"_Do you know who that is?" Naruto asked as he pointed to the boy sitting by himself. Kiba smirked._

"_Off course I do, who doesn't." he replied as his eyes hardened. The blonde gave him a light shove to continue. "We went to the same middle school together his name his Sasuke Uchiha."_

_Naruto's eyes flashed as his head snapped back to face Kiba. "Uchiha? He's an Uchiha?" He spat his voice laced his hatred and disgust. The brunet frowned as he picked up on this._

"_It seems like you have some troubles with the Uchiha family." Naruto scoffed at his eyes turning back to Sasuke._

"_You could say that." He replied darkly. Kiba wanted to pry the Uzumaki for more information but didn't think it was his place to._

_Naruto was still staring intently at the Uchiha. He couldn't tear his eyes away, a part of him was filled with rage at seeing him, but he was also filled with this deep sadness. _

"_You know—"Kiba butted into his thoughts. "People have a hard time believing he come from the Uchiha family." _

_The blonde was shocked to hear this tidbit of information. "Why's that?" Naruto demanded his expression curious._

"_The way he looks apparently all Uchiha's are supposed to be good looking but I think it skipped a generation…or him at least." He nodded his head in Sasuke's direction. "I also hear that he and his brother are the only living Uchiha's."_

_Naruto's ears perked up a bit at hearing his and turned his gaze again on the raven. "What happened to them?" He was stunned to hear this for the first time. Tsunade never mentioned much about the family accept how much she hated them. It was them who took Jiraiya away from her and also Kushina and Minato. This was the first time he really got some material on the Uchiha's._

_Kiba shrugged at the question with indifference. "They got murdered every one of them. It was all over the news and in the papers."_

_The blonde was shocked even further at this. "I didn't know that." He mumbled his blue eyes growing sorrowful. The brunet stared at him for a moment before glancing at Sasuke._

"_That's not surprising it happen a few years back." He told Naruto. The Uzumaki stared back at his friend with a solemn expression plastered all over his face._

"_He lost his parents at a young age then." Naruto asked. Kiba just nodded as silence filled the air. The blonde's blonde was solely on the lonesome raven sitting by the window. _

_He still held some hate for the clan but he also felt a sense of understanding towards the raven. They had one thing in common. They both had lost their parents in tragic circumstances._

_Naruto wondered what was worse though never knowing your folks or having them ripped away from you. He guessed it was painful both ways but couldn't help but thinks the latter was even more so._

_The blonde sighed and face the front as the door crashed open and Iruka rushed inside. He was pleased to learn that Iruka was his homeroom teacher. _

_The small man began to speak to the class about things in general, about the school, where everything was. _

_Naruto wasn't taking much notice though his mind to far away to comprehend what the teacher was saying_

_**FLASHBACK**_

The memory finished and Naruto was brought back to the present. He opened his eyes and glanced at his surroundings. It was still pretty silent so he guessed the lesson hadn't finished yet.

The blonde had to admit he was glad of the quiet atmosphere. It gave him time to think…really think about things. The memory where he first laid eyes on Sasuke hit him hard. He had forgotten that moment until now. Naruto realized that he never hated the Uchiha, but felt some sort of resentment towards him.

The blonde football star glanced at his watch and sighed. Lunch was starting in five minutes, which he was glad about. He was starving. But he was also depressed and he hated to worry his peers. Naruto couldn't handle the millions of question they were likely to bombard him with. He wasn't that good at hiding his emotions.

Naruto was still trying to figure out how to make things right with Sasuke. It wouldn't be easy given their pasts; a flashback recurred once again in his mind. It was the one where the blonde had begun on the road full of shame, sorrow and regret, the memory where he first began to bully Sasuke Uchiha.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_The first week of high school had flown by and could honestly say he liked it. He had at least one friend in all his classes so he was never alone. The blonde also made some new associates in the form of Tenten and Shino. The latter gave him the creeps with all the bug talk, but he was a nice guy._

_Naruto and Kiba had just finished fifth period and they were both exhausted with the heavy load of books they had to carry. The brunet let out a moan._

"_Man it's our first week back and already we've got tons of homework to do." Kiba moaned. Naruto nodded in agreement._

"_I know it sucks." He agreed. _

"_Oh well it doesn't matter because I'm not doing it." The brunet replied. Naruto shot him a confused glance._

"_Won't you get in trouble?" He wondered out loud. Kiba turned to stare at him a sinister look on his face. _

"_Who cares, so they give me a detention? It's no big deal and besides at least I'll get to meet more of my peeps." He grinned. Naruto shook his head again; sometimes he thought Kiba was more trouble than he was worth._

_The brunet seemed to always be getting into some sort of trouble. It wasn't anything major but he still gained a slightly bad reputation for himself. Kiba didn't care though. He said it made him look cool and not boring._

_The blonde didn't show as much enthusiasm for that logic as the brunet did. He knew plenty of people who didn't cause an ounce of trouble and were really fun guys. Naruto just hoped Kiba would realize that before he caused some real damage. _

"_Ok it's your life." The blonde said his blue eyes gazing seriously into brown. Kiba just smirked at that and changed the conversation._

"_So have you seen any chicks you could get into?" he asked. Naruto's eyebrows arched up at this. "You know to fuck."_

_The blonde blushed madly at hearing those words. He hadn't done it let alone thought about it._

"_N-no" he stuttered forcing Kiba's smirk to grow wider._

"_Don't tell me you're still a virgin?" The brunet inquired, the devious smile never leaving his lips. Naruto went even redder._

"_No off course not I'm only fourteen." The blonde cried out in disgust. Kiba shook his head._

"_You need some serious help. We'll have to find you a girlfriend pronto, now is there anyone you like?" Kiba asked again. Naruto thought about it for a minute before nodding._

"_I kind of like Sakura." He confessed. The brunet shot him a curious look as he tried to place Sakura in his mind. He was still getting used to the blonde's mates and hardly knew who they were yet. _

"_Is Sakura the pink haired one?" He asked. The brunet couldn't remember if she was the ink haired one or the blonde. Naruto nodded._

"_Yeah that's her." The blonde smiled. _

"_Hm she's pretty I'll give you that but her foreheads a bit on the large side." Kiba disclosed as he glanced at his friend with a stern look in his eyes. Naruto just shrugged at this._

"_She's still pretty." The blonde argued back. Kiba let out a gasp as he realized something._

"_Wait do you mean Sakura Haruno—"The brunet nudged the smirk firmly back on his face._

"_Yeah" Naruto confirmed. "Why?" He asked in suspicion as he watched Kiba's dark look closely._

"_That's the girl Lee said you've had a crush on since the beginning of middle school." The brunet laughed. The blonde's face turned beet red again and cursed Lee inside his mind._

"_I'm going to kill him." He mumbled. It wasn't a secret that he liked the pink haired girl but he also didn't want it to be broadcast. What if Sakura found out and then he would be embarrassed. He doubted she liked him in that way._

_Sakura and he had been very good friends for a while, actually she was the first girl he ever talked to, besides teachers and Tsunade that is. He remembered how shy and timid she was when they first met. She was self-conscious about her forehead. _

_Sakura was no longer that girl though and with the help of her best mate Ino. She blossomed into a confident and beautiful young lady._

"_You should just tell her how you feel." Kiba told him as he stopped to face Naruto. The blonde shook his head, a sad expression playing on his facial features._

"_No it wouldn't do any good. I think she likes Lee and I know he likes her." He answered a gloomy look in his usually bright eyes. _

"_I'm sure you can win against him." Kiba insisted as he patted Naruto on the back. The blonde just sighed and shut his eyes._

"_I don't know Lee really likes her but on the other hand he's too nice to actually fight back." Naruto declared as he thought about it clearly. "Lee wouldn't stand in the way if I pursued her."_

_Kiba looked at his friend in confusion. "Then why don't you just go for it then?"_

_He couldn't understand Naruto. He clearly liked Sakura. If it was him he would be chasing the girl endlessly until she agrees to go out with him a least once. Kiba hoped during that one date they would have sex that would completely make his night._

"_Because I—"Naruto was about to answer when he spotted Sasuke Uchiha close by. He was all by himself as usual. It seemed the Uchiha had yet to make any friends._

_The blonde felt a pang of pity of the teen; everyone deserved friends no matter what. Kiba noticed the blonde's far away expression and waved a hand in front of his face._

"_Hey Naruto are you with me?" He demanded as he gave him a little shake. There was no response so Kiba decided to look where the blonde was. The brunet's eyes hardened as he laid eyes on the Uchiha._

"_God someone should teach that freak a lesson." Kiba mumbled angrily. He then had an idea as he opened his bag and got out his notebook. The brunet ripped out a piece of paper from it, scrunched it up, and threw it at Sasuke._

_Naruto head snapped back to Kiba, a look of pure horror in his blue eyes._

"_Kiba!" He exclaimed. "Why did you do that?"_

_The blonde turned frantically back to the Uchiha, who stared at him for a split second before looking away. Kiba just shrugged his shoulders in indifference._

"_It's fun and besides it's not like I'm the only one." The brunet pointed out. _

"_That doesn't make it right though." He argued back his fist clenched in anger. Naruto couldn't believe Kiba was acting this way towards someone he didn't know._

"_Naruto the guy's a total loser, just look at him." He pointed to Sasuke, who had his back turned. "It's his fault he gets picked on and plus being an Uchiha doesn't help either."_

_The blonde stared down at the floor momentarily before his eyes reverted back to Kiba. "I guess but—"_

"_No buts Naruto…Look this is high school and it's a jungle out there." The brunet sighed at the blonde's depressed expression. "Naruto do you want to be unpopular? Because that's what you'll be if you associate with people like him." _

_The blonde shook his head a look of pure dread washed over him. He didn't want that. It was the last thing he wanted. "No off course I don't."_

_Kiba faced him with a grave expression. "You will be if you hang out with likes of him."_

_Naruto turned to Sasuke for a minute before twisting back to face Kiba. "Look I wasn't even thinking about it so could we just drop it."_

_He was getting slightly annoyed at how the brunet was acting. It was like he was saying he had to choose his friends carefully and not by their personalities but looks._

"_Why do you hate him so much anyway?" The blonde demanded. He himself had lots of reason to hate the Uchiha in front of him, but Kiba was another story._

_The brunet just shrugged. "He just irritates me. He thinks so above everyone else."_

"_How?" Naruto asked intrigued. _

"_The way he just totally blanks everyone." Kiba stated. Naruto couldn't help but think maybe it's the other way around. He remembered their first day and no one made the effort to go and speak to Sasuke, get to know him._

_The blonde didn't really want to get to know him either, after all he was an Uchiha. But that didn't mean he hated the kid._

"_Maybe he's shy." Naruto pointed out as he tried to find some reason for the raven's distance towards people._

"_I doubt it" The brunet grumbled. Naruto didn't reply to that instead his attention was shifted to the sound of voices at the end of the hall. _

_Four older boys had Sasuke surrounded and was taunting him with vicious insults. The raven's face was passive as he let his tormenters bully him. Naruto wondered why he didn't fight back._

_Kiba on the other hand found the whole thing entertaining. He didn't feel at all sorry for the black haired teen. In his opinion it's what nerds like him deserved. The brunet noticed the blonde's grave look and sighed._

"_Look stop feeling sorry for him and just join in the fun." He shoved Naruto playfully. The blonde frowned._

"_Fun?" Naruto couldn't see how picking on anyone was fun. _

"_Yes fun there's nothing better than putting a geek in his place." Kiba smiled his eyes shining with happiness. The blonde had a feeling the brunet had done this before. _

"_It sounds like you know a lot about it." The blonde said in slight disgust. "This is wrong and you know it."_

_Kiba just let out a groan at hearing this. How many times did he have to explain the ways of the world?"_

"_Naruto let me put this simply. This is high school; right and wrong don't matter here. You get judged by the slightest thing be it where you get your clothes or your appearance." Kiba declared. He watched Naruto closely, making sure he got what he was telling him._

_The words suck in the blonde's head like fly paper but he couldn't comprehend them. He didn't fully understand._

"_What are you saying?" Naruto asked. Kiba let out an exasperated breath as he shook his head._

"_I'm saying I want to be someone at this school. I actually want friends and if I have to be a bully to do so then I will." He declared his eyes flashed his face stern. Naruto glared at Kiba. He was starting to get angry with his friend._

"_Picking on people does not make someone popular." He shouted his fists clenched tight. The brunet laughed a bitter laugh._

"_It is like that and you know it." Kiba cried his face turning slightly red. "Just look around, did you see anyone going out their way and befriending the Uchiha…yourself included."_

_Naruto stopped dead in his tracks and thought about that for a second. Kiba was right he wasn't jumping at the chance to be all Paley with Sasuke Uchiha. He was scared his classmates would look down on him for hanging out with someone like Sasuke. Naruto's blue eyes widened as he finally realized what the Inuzuka was getting at. _

"_You finally get it don't you? That they're only two types of people in this world winners." He pointed to Naruto and himself. "And losers." He nodded his head towards Sasuke._

_The older boys had left a few seconds ago and the Uchiha was supporting a black eye and broken glasses. Kiba and Naruto didn't bother go help him out, although the blonde was tempted a little bit._

_Naruto averted his attention back to Kiba and sighed. "I guess you're right…but I still don't like It." he made himself perfectly clear where he stood in the situation._

"_No one does it's just life and life is a bitch." The Inuzuka told him. The blonde agreed whole heartily at this. He knew how cold the world could be. Kiba was right you had to be strong to survive and leave the weak behind._

"_You're right." He took one last glance at Sasuke, who was slowly picking his scattered books of the floor. "Come on lets go."_

_They both walked out of the school building leaving the raven to his own devices._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

That memory was vague as well but an important one. It was where he started to turn a blind eye to what he was becoming.

The first few weeks he completely left the Uchiha alone and had nothing to do with him. But his popularity grew and he got a spot on the football team. It was good news because he was only a freshman after all.

The blonde enjoyed being surrounded by so many people. It overwhelmed him. But it also put lots of pressure on him to impress people or set an example. That was when he started to pick on Sasuke, at first it was just the occasional name calling when Kiba would do it. But it escalated from there.

He remembered one time he completely beat Sasuke up and basically left him there. He was riddled with guilt afterwards off course, but that still didn't make him see sense. He was blinded by his need to be liked and didn't want it ruined by one person.

Naruto trained himself to hate the Uchiha by listening to stories Tsunade would tell him about the clan, and his own opinions. It helped a lot and it got easier to ignore the Uchiha's cries for him to stop.

Naruto heard the lunch bell go off and stood. He always believed himself to be strong and independent but could see that was a lie. If he were either of those things he wouldn't care what others thought of him, or would've stood up to Kiba from the beginning.

The truth was he always knew what the brunet was doing was wrong. But he didn't want to lose the friendship he had with him, to have the bonds cuts by a sharp pair of scissors.

The blonde sighed and made his way to the cafeteria to meet up with his mates, his stomach rumbled loudly. He was in serious need of some grub. Naruto concluded that maybe with some food in his belly he would be able to think up a good way to get Sasuke back on side. He knew it wasn't going to be easy to gain the Uchiha's trust. It was going to be near impossible. But he wasn't going to give up that easily.

All through third period Sasuke noticed that Naruto was currently absent. He had to admit he was secretly worried. It wasn't the lesson so much but the fact that most of the blonde's mates were in this lesson, and he never usually missed it.

The raven knew this because this class was one that he hated most. He was glad when the class was over and quickly rushed out the door. Sasuke just wanted to just put all his books in his locker and just hide away the rest of the lunch hour. It was the worst time of the day for him.

Most other teens loved their lunch hour. It was time to eat, see their friends or just have fun. But Sasuke didn't have anyone to talk to or hang out with. Well Kiba would come to speak to him or rather shove him against the wall and make some snide remarks, but other than that nothing.

He sighed as he opened his locker and dumped his books inside. There was a mocking sound of laughter coming from behind him and he shut his eyes for a second, before turning to face Kiba.

Sasuke didn't say anything as the brunet gave him a wicked grin.

"Well if it isn't the biggest nerd the world has ever seen." He mocked as he folded his arms. "You know I kind of missed you and how I would shove you head first into the garbage."

Sasuke shivered as he remembered those times. He would come to class covered in bits of dirt because he couldn't get everything off. He prayed that wasn't going to happen now. He didn't want to spend ages in the bathroom washing filth out of his hair.

The raven tried to push his way past but Kiba pushed him up against the lockers. Sasuke let out a small whimper as his back collide with the hard surface. The Inuzuka smirked at the raven's pain.

"Just as pathetic as always" he gazed at the Uchiha with contempt. Sasuke just rolled his eyes boredom laced his features. It was the same remarks every time.

The comments never bothered him anymore. He was used to them. It was the crowd of teens that had gathered round, just to watch him suffer. He hated the glares, the whispers and giggles that were always constant in his ear.

"It's no wonder why people can't stand the sight of you." Kiba continued as he snatched the raven's glasses of his face. Sasuke went to grab them but the Inuzuka was too quick. "You know these went out of style decades ago, actually I don't think they ever were in fashion."

He smirked as he fiddled with the black frames before he dropped them on the ground, crushing them with his foot.

"Ooops my bad" He said mockingly. There were fits of laughter throughout the hall. Sasuke felt like crying but he wouldn't give them the satisfaction. Instead his eyes narrowed in anger.

"You bastard" He yelled, shocking Kiba and some other students. Sasuke instantly regretted what he said. It was just going to get him beaten up now. But he couldn't help but be a little proud of himself.

The brunet stared at the raven a look of pure shock on his facial features, the look soon turned into a look of pure and utter rage.

"What did you say to me?" Kiba growled in anger as he grabbed Sasuke by the neck, slamming him against the lockers. He was going to teach this nerd a lesson.

Sasuke thought whether or not it would be wise to say a witty comeback to the question. He then shrugged. He was going to get beat up anyway why not go all the way?

"You heard" The raven glared as he mustered up all his courage. The Inuzuka didn't say anything but his face went a bright shade of red as his fist came towards Sasuke's face.

The Uchiha closed his eyes tight ready of the blow to come but a voice stopped it in its tracks.

"Inuzuka what do you think you're doing?" Everyone turned to see Neji Hyuuga standing there. He didn't look happy. Kiba just smirked and Sasuke looked surprised.

"What's it look like I'm teaching this loser a lesson." Kiba replied with a smug look on his face. Neji's eyes flashed as he glared at the tall brunet in front of him. "Do you want to join in the fun Hyuuga?"

Neji scowled at the invitation. He knew it wasn't, it was just Inuzuka mocking him as he knew he frowned upon bullying.

"No thanks" he snapped back. Kiba chuckled darkly at this and shrugged his shoulders.

"You really are boring you know that?" he sneered. Neji raised his eyebrows at this an amused smile in place.

"Oh really?" The long haired raven mused. "Oh well I'd rather be boring than a pathetic loser like you."

Sasuke couldn't help but gasp when the words came out of Neji's mouth. He let out a small giggle. Kiba glared at him and the grin on his face vanished. The brunet's head snapped back to Neji's

"What did you say?" There were a lot of anger and hostility in his voice. The Hyuuga just smirk.

"Are you deaf as well as dumb?" He teased. "You heard me fine."

"Shut up" Kiba growled in ager his face going red with embarrassment. He hated being belittled in front of people. He could hear other teen giggling behind him. It drove him crazy.

Neji laughed a bitter laugh. "Is that all you got?"

Kiba growled and let go off Sasuke, who fell on the floor in a heap. He quickly scrambled up to watch the confrontation with Neji and Kiba, not believing his eyes. It was the first someone stuck up for him. He could tell the crowd was shock to and continued to stare also.

"Neji what do you think you're doing?" A girl in the crowd screamed her face red with rage. "Sticking up for this geek." She pointed at Sasuke her eyes narrowed in contempt. There was a murmur of agreement with the students. Kiba too looked like he wanted to know the same thing.

"Well you just said it so I guess you already know." The long haired raven bit back sarcastically. The teenage girl was left speechless by the comment.

The Uchiha was just as speechless as the rest of the crowd. He stepped forward a little. He couldn't go too far because Kiba was still standing there.

"Neji—"He took a breath before continuing. "You don't have—"

Sasuke was cut off as he was slammed up against the locker a third time that day.

"You can shut up for a start no cares what you have to say." The Inuzuka pointed out. The raven glanced at the ground, his dark eyes filled with sorrow. There was truth in the brunet's words.

Neji watched Sasuke's face fall closely and frowned. He turned back to face Kiba. "It's actually your opinion I don't care for."

Sasuke and Neji saw Kiba's eye twitch in anger. He still had a tight grip on the Uchiha. The raven was holding in a breath, trying to not make the situation turn on him. But it was short lived as the brunet's head snapped back to him, a smirk growing on his lips again.

"Fine it's your loss Hyuuga. I never really liked you anyway." He smirked still gazing at Sasuke with intensity. Neji nodded.

"Ditto" The Hyuuga spat.

"Whatever…now if you'll excuse me I have a nerd to beat up." Kiba announced the smirk on his face vanishing and place with a sinister look, that scared the Uchiha to death. The long haired raven growled.

"Don't even think about it Inuzuka." Neji snarled stepping forward. Kiba chuckled darkly.

"Who's going to stop me? You?" He couldn't help but laugh. Kiba knew full well that Neji couldn't and if there was a chance he could he had that figured out.

"Try me" The raven growled, getting into a fighting stance. Kiba stared at Sasuke to Neji, then as fast as lightening he let go off the Uchiha and punched the Hyuuga across the face, sending in flying. He hit the ground with a thud.

Neji wiped the blood from his face and glared up at Kiba, who had the usual sneer in place. The Inuzuka then turned to two teenage boys in the crowd of students. "Hold him for me."

They rushed to do what he said. The students were still staring at the whole scene totally shocked. They were excepting Uchiha to get beaten up, not have Neji Hyuuga defend it. It went against every rule set that a popular would become friends with a nobody. It didn't make sense to them why he would.

Kiba just stared at Neji with utter hate and contempt. "If he wants to be friends with this thing then let him. He can watch me beat the chit out of him."

Kiba grabbed Sasuke again and raised his fist slamming it down on his face.

Naruto, still thinking about Sasuke, rushed through the hall. He pushed students out of his way gently, so he could get passed. He needed something to eat, maybe then he would have a clearer head.

He stopped short when he approach a mass load of students. They were chanting something really loudly. He turned his head in the direction of the noise.

The blonde just stood there wondering what all the commotion was about. He just shrugged and decided it was probably nothing but then silence filled the air.

Naruto looked at the crowd with curiosity, maybe it was over and got bored of whatever they were gazing at. The blonde's eyes narrowed as he realized no one had made a move to go anywhere.

'What is going on over there?" He thought as his interest spike and he started to approach the crowd. His stomach growled but Naruto just ignored it. He had to see what was going on, lunch could wait until after.

The blonde pushed his way through the crowd, to try and get to the front. It wasn't easy there were a lot of them. Whatever they were watching they were transfixed on it. It was like they were all in some trance.

Naruto managed to finally push his way to the front. He smiled in relief but his lips turned into a frown when he saw what he saw.

Kiba had Sasuke pinned up against a locker. This made Naruto furious. But as he stepped forward he was pulled back in shock at a voice, who sounded angry.

"Let go off him you prick." The blonde was shocked to see Neji being held by two strong lads. There was a look of rage in his pale eyes as he struggled frantically to get free.

Naruto had to say he was scared by the animalistic look in the Hyuuga eyes. It was like if he got free he wouldn't hesitate to kill Kiba. There was so much hate radiating of off him in huge waves.

The blonde's attention reverted back to Sasuke, his eyes flashed with anger, there was a huge bruise on the side of his face and it looked brand new. It made Naruto shake uncontrollably with rage. He watched in horror as Kiba laughed at Neji before raising his fist.

The Uzumaki clenched his fists. He had to stop this and without thinking he grabbed the brunet and slammed him onto the ground. Naruto looked at his hands and then at Kiba, shocked by his actions. He looked to the students, who looked at him like he was crazy.

Kiba glared at Naruto as he hastily pulled himself up from the ground.

"What did you do that for?" Kiba yelled his eyes filled with fury. The blonde just stared at him speechless. He seemed to have lost his voice somewhere and couldn't find it.

Sasuke stood off to one side his eyes wide as saucers. He didn't expect Naruto to do that. He couldn't help but wonder if he was aiming for him instead of Kiba. He shook those terrible thoughts from his head. The blonde just saved him and there he was doubting him.

"Well?" Kiba demanded as all attention turned back to him. The blonde really didn't know what to say. It was like his body acted on his own. But even though he was startled by his actions he wasn't sorry he did it. He actually felt proud of himself at that very moment.

The Inuzuka growled pissed off by the lack of answer he was getting from his pal and punched his arm. Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts and shot Kiba a dirty look.

"I-I—"Naruto stuttered. Kiba raised an eyebrow at him. The brunet's eyes softened for some unknown reason and he patted Naruto on the arm.

"Whatever it was probably an accident." He stated. The blonde scrunched his face up in confusion. "Hey do you want to have some fun"

Kiba shot an evil smile Sasuke's way. The Uchiha gulped as his eyes bored into Naruto's. The blonde watched that scared look in the raven's eyes. It made him flashback to the past.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Kiba and Naruto were fooling around. It was a cold day and snow had befallen them. The two mates were throwing snowballs at each other. They were also with some eleventh graders and they were all having a blast._

"_God I'm beat." Naruto laughed as he crashed down into the snow, panting. It had been a good two months. He had made loads of friends, was on the football team and had a girlfriend. Things were looking up for him._

"_Yeah me to" Kiba replied as he sat down next to him. "It was fun though but I am bored."_

_The blonde nodded. It had been fun but it had lost its thrill a little bit. He was about to ask what they could do next. But one of the older boys sniggered._

"_Hey look who it is." They smirked. Naruto followed everyone's eyes. There, just a distance away, was Sasuke Uchiha. He was all by himself, which wasn't surprising, reading some kind of book._

"_I think we just found something to do." Kiba announced getting up. Naruto knew what was going to happen. It always happened. They would harass the Uchiha, throw his book somewhere and call him some names, that's if he was lucky. If not he would get beaten up also._

_Naruto didn't really get involved in the bullying accept to call the raven a few cruel names, when his friends' demanded it. He didn't regret it or so he told himself. It was just for a laugh. _

_They all advanced on Sasuke, who was oblivious until they got too close and he couldn't escape. There was a look of fear in his eyes as he was grabbed. _

_Naruto stood in the background watching but this time things were going to be different. The brunet turned to him his usual grin in place. That's when the question was asked and the action he would regret later._

"_Come on Uzumaki, come join in the fun." Kiba yelled at him, beckoning him to join them. Naruto stood there frozen, not knowing what to do. He didn't want to join in. he never wanted to join in. but he didn't want to lose everything, so it was down to a simple choice._

_It was a battle between his head and heart. He looked to his friends, who were waiting exceptingly for his answer, to Sasuke who was pleading with him to not get involved, to not be another person to add to his misery._

_Naruto's blue eyes darkened as he made his decision. "I'm in" _

_The words just rolled of his tongue. He couldn't give up his popularity and mates. He just couldn't._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Naruto's mind flashed back to the present. Back then he thought it was just a simple choice, a one that he had to make. But looking at it now it wasn't like that. Gaara was right and he knew there was a fine line between real mates and pretend.

He stared around at the crowd of students. He could see them all mouthing something, but he couldn't make out the words. It was like all sound had been taken away. Naruto then turned to Kiba, who still had a smirk on his face to Neji who was still struggling, trying to get to the brunet and tear him from limb to limb.

The blonde's eyes finally rested on Sasuke and the two gazed into each other's eyes. The blonde then smiled at him and turned back to Kiba.

"No" he said simply. The Uchiha's eyes went wide and Neji stopped struggling. They both had stunned expressions.

"What?" Kiba spat in anger his eyes flashing dangerously. Naruto twisted his body to fully face the Inuzuka.

"I said no I'm not going to join in the 'fun' as you like to say." The blonde spoke his blue eyes hard as he glared at Kiba.

The brunet let out a bark of a laugh. "You've got to be kidding me don't tell me your on his side too." He pointed at Sasuke.

The blonde didn't respond the grin not leaving his face. "I always knew you were weak but I thought your desire to be pop—"

Naruto's eyes flashed. He knew what the Inuzuka was going to say and he was tired of it.

"Don't patronize me." He snapped stepping closer to his probably now former mate. "I am up to here with your bullshit." Naruto rose a hand to his nose to imprecise what he meant.

"Bullshit? I'm just stating the truth. Do you think anyone will accept you if you start hanging out with him?" he grabbed the raven by the arm roughly.

Naruto froze just as Neji began to put up a fight. "Let him go you bastard." He yelled. The brunet paid no attention to the Hyuuga his gaze only on the blonde.

"You would give up everything for this thing." he eyed the Uchiha with disdain.

"I'm not giving up anything." Naruto stated as he took a step forward. "I'm gaining a friend."

There were and uproar throughout the student body. Naruto just ignored them. They didn't matter to him. He was blind before thinking that what they thought mattered but it didn't.

"You were right Kiba in saying I'm weak." He paused. "But I'm about to change all that." He took a few more steps forward until he was stood in Kiba and Sasuke. The brunet still had a tight hold on the raven. But for once Sasuke didn't have fear in his eyes. He had hope in his eyes and a small smile grace his lips. It made the blonde feel strong. He wondered if that's what his mother gave his father as well.

"I can't believe this" the brunet groaned. "You would really choose this loser over us." He pointed to himself and the crowd. The girl from earlier stepped forward a pleading look in her eyes.

"Naruto think about this." she begged. "If you associate with him your reputation will be in tatters."

"It's true man." Kiba agreed. "Do you think you'll be popular after this." he laughed bitterly.

Naruto just shrugged not caring about it any longer. "I don't care." He replied simply.

"What?" Kiba and the teenage girl shrieked both shocked and furious at Naruto's response.

"I don't care." The blonde repeated. "I don't care what any of you thinks."

There was a murmur of totally outrage among the crowd. Naruto could hear the protests of "What?" "You've got to be kidding" and "Is he serious."

Sasuke couldn't help but speak at that very moment. He was glad the blonde was doing this for him. But when he told Naruto that he didn't want him to be embarrassed by him he meant his friends. This was the whole school and he didn't want him to be hated like he was. The raven took a deep breath before addressing the blonde.

"Naruto—"The teen in question turned to face him a curious look in his blue orbs. "Are you sure about this? I don't want—"

Naruto beamed and held up his hand. "Yeah I've made my decision and it's my choice."

Sasuke couldn't help but look stunned at this. "I'm glad you're doing this for me but—"

Naruto shook his head at this. "I'm not just doing it for you." Sasuke looked saddened at this. He thought for once someone was doing something for him and it felt good. The blonde noticed the expression on the Uchiha's face.

"No I'm still doing it for you as well as me." The raven looked relived at this but also worried. "I know what I'm doing Sasuke so stop worrying."

Sasuke smiled slightly but stopped short when Kiba began speaking again. "Oh this is priceless. I knew I shouldn't have become friends with you."

"I could say the same about you. But we're not mates and never have been but I've been too stupid to see that." Naruto spat as he glared at Kiba. "I can also see now that it was you who was scared of losing everything not me."

"That's a lie and you know it." The Inuzuka bellowed. Naruto sighed as he shook his head in pity.

"You're right a part of it is a lie because I had the same fears you did. I was afraid that I would end up alone and hated, so I turned my back on everything I believe in. I changed into somebody I'm not proud off."

Naruto turn to Neji. "I'm sorry you were right as well as Shikamaru and Gaara." The Hyuuga smiled and nodded, happy to see the old Naruto Uzumaki.

"It's fine we all make mistakes." The long haired raven told him. Naruto laughed a little and spun to face Sasuke.

"I'm sorry Sasuke for everything I've put you through." Naruto paused not knowing how to continue but he knew he had to, so he gathered up all his strength and continued. "I hope you forgive me because even if you don't want anything to do with me. I can just about live with that but I can't live with you hating me. It would just kill me."

Sasuke mouth was wide open when the blonde finished. He couldn't believe the feeling that was creeping up inside his very soul. It was warm and bright and he liked it. He was about to answer Naruto when that girl he hated interrupted.

"I can't believe you're just going to turn your back on us." She then approached the blonde sliding a finger down his chest. "But you could always change your mind and we could go…do something together." Her voice was filled with lust.

Naruto winkled his nose in disgust as the girl's advances. She had a boyfriend and yet she was coming onto him. It made him sick. He pushed her away and she looked shocked then mad.

"I'm not turning my back on you and I'm definitely not going to have meaningless sex with you." He spat not believing she could take him for that kind of man. He hadn't even slept with anyone. He made out that he has but he always wanted it to mean something, to be something special. It was corny but it was how he felt about it.

The teenage girl stomp her foot on the ground in a rage as she shot Naruto an evil glance. "Fine have it your way." She then turned on her heel and left but not before shooting Sasuke a glare, indicating that it was his entire fault.

The raven looked to the dull ground, knowing she had a point. Kiba, who had been quiet throughout the girl's silly advances, began to speak once more.

"You know what Uzumaki you're a loser just like him." He glared at Sasuke, shaking him a little. "I always knew it but I thought that I could help."

Naruto frowned at this as his mind began to register what Kiba's intentions really were. "No"

The brunet raised an eyebrow at this begging the blonde to continue. "No?" He asked amused.

"You were never doing it for me but for yourself. But it wasn't just about being popular was it?" The blonde demanded. "You wanted what I had because you were jealous because no one liked you."

Kiba's face went bright red as his grip on Sasuke tightened. The Uchiha whimpered a bit but luckily no one noticed.

"You didn't want to go back to the time when you had nobody and because you have this anger inside of you…you take it out on others."

"That's not true." Kiba yelled upset by Naruto's comments.

"Yes it is I always turned a blind eye to your bullying because I didn't want to believe it or more precisely I didn't want to believe that I was turning into you, a bullying coward."

"SHUT UP!" Kiba roared as he let go of Sasuke and launched forward, grabbing Naruto by the front of his shirt. "SHUT YOUR FACE YOU KNOW NOTHING!"

"What are you going to hit me, beat me up like you do to everyone else?" Naruto smirked, daring Kiba to punch him. "I would have still been your friend no matter what because that what it means to be one, something you've never learned."

"I have loads of mates." The brunet replied. Naruto shook his head.

"No they're mine. I don't think most of them even like you." He knew that was a low blow but he was just so angry and he thought Kiba deserved some of what he usually dished out.

"That's not true." Kiba insisted.

"You're right and I'm sorry for saying that." Naruto realized that he was doing exactly what the brunet usual does. Kiba smiled and punched the blonde on the arm.

"That's alright you bloody well scared me though." He joked as he placed his hands over his heart. Naruto looked at him in confusion as did everyone else.

"What do you mean?" He asked, not getting what Kiba was getting out.

"Well, all this with the Uchiha was just a joke right?" The brunet grabbed Sasuke by the arm and smirked. "Now we can have some real fun."

The raven stared at Kiba with fear in his black eyes. "I'm not joking now let go of him."

The Inuzuka was surprised by this. "But I thought—"

"What that I would apologize to Sasuke and not mean it. I mean it Kiba I'm done with bullying him." Naruto said as he made his point clear. "He's my mate just like you are mine."

Kiba laughed bitterly before glaring at Naruto. "We are not friend, not if you're friends with Uchiha."

"Why?" The blonde questioned. "Why does it have to be either way?"

Kiba thought about it for a minute and nodded. "I can't be friends with Sasuke Uchiha I just can't."

"Why?" Naruto repeated.

"Just look at him." Kiba replied as he glanced at Sasuke in disgust. "How can you think of having anything to do with him…no one would."

"That's not true." Neji said a she came forward. The two teens that had him earlier let go of him some time ago. "I like him."

"Me too" Naruto announced with a cheerful grin. Sasuke also smiled at the kind words. "I'm not going to beg you to be pals with Sasuke or you to even like them."

Kiba scoffed and folded his arms. "Good because I don't and never will."

There was a cheer among the crowd as they agreed with the brunet one hundred percent. Naruto scowled at this.

"Is that how you really feel…all of you." He shouted as he glared at all the smirking students.

"Yeah we do he's a nerd." One of the boys yelled. Naruto knew him. He was in the same grade as him. But he couldn't remember his name. He chuckled darkly.

"Nerd, loser, geek." Naruto stated. "It's always the same isn't it?"

"Naruto don't" Sasuke pleaded not wanting the blonde to make a mistake. The blonde raised a hand to silence him. The raven nodded and stepped back again.

"You all call Sasuke all these names because he dresses like a freak…no offense." He added to the Uchiha. Sasuke just shrugged. "Because he isn't up to your expectations. Well guess what I could say the same about all of you. You all stand and there and call Sasuke names and you don't even know him."

"And we don't want to." Some girl yelled. Naruto shot her a dirty look.

"Well fine but do you have to be nasty about it." Kiba scoffed at this.

"You seemed to be forgetting that you used to do exactly the same thing." The brunet pointed out. Naruto eyes filled with sorrow as he nodded.

"I know and I regret it and I hope Sasuke did accept my apologizes from earlier." He gazed at Sasuke, who smiled. Naruto had earned his forgiveness as did Neji. "I know a simple sorry doesn't make up for the fact that I made his life a complete misery. I was a coward. I tormented him because I was too scared to stand up to someone or more precisely I didn't want to end up a loser."

Naruto closed his eyes for a few seconds as the guilt seeped in. "I wanted to be popular that bad that I would hurt others for it. But Gaara pointed something out to me. He reminded me of how much I changed and not for the better."

"But it was all worth it Naruto you—"Kiba started but was cut off by the blonde.

"No it wasn't sure I had tons of friends and girls were hanging off me. But it wasn't worth it." Naruto began. "I should have said no when you asked me to join in the first time it happened."

"But you didn't because you knew it was the right thing to do." The brunet reassured. Naruto shot him a look and shook his head.

"There's no getting through to you is there?" Kiba shrugged his shoulders and gazed at Naruto with indifference. "There's no getting through to any of you."

Neji touched him on the arm to try and calm him down. "Naruto it's alright."

"It's not alright Neji. It's not for me and it's especially not for Sasuke." The Uchiha in question came forward and tried to comfort an upset Uzumaki.

"Naruto I'm used to it." Sasuke pulled Naruto along a bit. "Come on let's go."

The blonde nodded. I just need to say one last thing to Kiba. Neji and Sasuke both nodded. Naruto stood up straight and stared Kiba in the eye.

"I still want us to be mates. You might be a stuck up prick and I sometimes despise you. We still had some good times. I'm not asking you to like or even befriend Sasuke, although I do hope you grow up man." The blonde then turned grabbing Sasuke and strolling down the hall. The Hyuuga closely following behind. They all walked into an abandoned classroom.

Naruto crashed down in one of the plastic chairs. "I can't believe I just did that."

The two ravens turned to face him a quizzical look on their faces. "Do you regret what you just did?"

The blonde shook his head as he saw the Uchiha's gloomy expression. "No it's just that I've never felt so good." Naruto laughed.

Neji laughed along with him. He hadn't seen the blonde laugh so carefree for a long time. "It's good to have the old Naruto back."

Naruto smiled. "It's good to be back."

"I'm glad for sticking up for me but you know you won't be as popular anymore." Sasuke said in worry.

"Ahh I don't care about that. I have my real mates I don't need anyone else." The blond replied with a grin as he tried to reassure the Uchiha. But he wasn't convinced.

"But what if they don't like me?" Naruto placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"They will or they will when they get to know you." He insisted. "But…I know I've said it a million of times but I'm sorry and I hope you really do forgive me. I know I still haven't proved myself—"

"Haven't proved yourself?" Sasuke exclaimed not believing his ears. "You stuck up for me in front of the whole school. You jeopardized what you had for me. You did more than prove yourself and yes I forgive you."

The raven turned to face the window. "You know one day you'll be brave enough to walk around without that façade you have on." Naruto said. Sasuke didn't turn around but a small smile graced his lips.

Neji looked at the two wondering what they were going on about but decided that it was none of his business.

"I hope so" The Uchiha whispered to himself. It was one of the things he wanted confidence. But he knew he had to work hard to gain it. He had lost almost all of it and he knew it wasn't going to be easy to get it back. But he was willing this time. He had friends now and that was more important to him than anything, besides his brother.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he just remembered Itachi. He was not going to be pleased that he accepted Naruto back into his life and he guessed the blonde wasn't thrilled with his brother knowing either.

"Come on let's meet the rest of the gang." Naruto shouted as he made a move towards the door. The raven gulped. He wasn't ready to face Naruto's mates.

Neji placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry they're not mean at all and who knows you might like them and I'm sure they'll like you."

The Uchiha nodded not really believing what Neji said. "Ok but do we have to see that red haired one he scares me." He admitted, both Naruto and Neji laughed at this.

"Gaara's not that bad. It's Sakura you have to watch out for, man she packs a punch." The blonde moaned as he remembered all the times he was on the receiving end of her punches. The Hyuuga rolled his eyes at this.

"That's because you're a pervert who keeps checking out her breasts." Neji pointed out in annoyance. Naruto huffed and folded his arms like a child.

"It's not my fault she has big boobs that no one can help stare at." He whined.

"Naruto it's only you that stares at them. Sasuke don't worry Sakura's nice too." Neji added as he saw the look of horror on the raven's face.

"Yeah she's good really." The blonde reassured. Sasuke didn't doubt that she wasn't. he was just worried that the rest of them would hate him and then turn on Naruto. He would never forgive himself if that happened. But isn't this what he wanted for the blonde not to be so embarrassed by him?

Sasuke jumped in surprise as Naruto smacked an arm around his shoulders. "You'll be fine I promise."

With that all three walked to the cafeteria to greet the gang. Sasuke was nervous every step of the way.

**I tried really hard on this chapter but I don't think it shows but I did enjoy writing it and has to be one of my favorite chapters to write. I wished di could have included Sasuke a little bit more though. I also tried to make a point in this chapter that peer pressure is one of the worst things in schools. It gets to all of us. But there are more important things as well. I also wanted to show that Naruto didn't just start bullying Sasuke and it did take a bit of time.**

**I don't know if you noticed but I think my grammar approved a bit in this chapter. It's still isn't perfect but it's a start. I hope you liked it and the conversations were right. I'm no good with group conversations but I tried my best.**

**Please review. You already know the review score from previous chapters. I will try and get the next one to you faster. No flames please unless it's to tell me off for taking my time.**

**See you all in the next chapter hopefully**


	21. Chapter 21

**Ok I am finally done. Itachi's not in this chapter at all only mentioned. I wanted this chapter to focused more on Naruto's friends and tell a bit more about them since they'll be in my story a lot more. But don't worry he will be in the next chapter. I also don't know how this chapter turned out since I got so frustrated with it. Some of my keys on my keyboard are stiff so I kept missing letters and had to go back and do the sentence every five minutes.**

**Thank you for the reviews: These are to those who haven't got an account or signed in.**

**Ravenette: don't worry about it XD**

**Cogasha: Yes he did XD**

**Chris: I'm glad you like it. XD**

**EvilLemonDemon: Thank you. Not yet but he will when the time is right. I will try. XD**

**Ok here's the next chapter.**

Naruto continued to drag Sasuke along towards the cafeteria. Neji following closely behind, a small smile graced his lips.

The Uchiha didn't know if he was up for meeting the rest of the football team and the pretty cheerleaders, those were who the blonde's friends consisted with. Naruto stopped in his tracks and turned to face the doubtful raven.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" he asked in concern for the raven. The Uchiha gazed at him with big brown eyes and sighed.

"I don't know about this." He replied simply. Neji placed a hand on the small teen's shoulders.

"Are you nervous about meeting everyone?" Neji said his voice laced with concern. Sasuke scoffed a little at that.

"It's not really meeting someone when you already know them and I know they don't like me." The raven declared a look of seriousness in his dark orbs. Naruto and Neji glanced at each other quickly, knowing that the Uchiha had a point.

"They don't hate you they're just very good mates. When they get to know you they'll like you like I do." The blonde footballer insisted. Sasuke stared at him for a second uncertainty still blazing in his eyes.

"What if they don't want to? Kiba didn't seem so keen and I don't want there to be tension between you and your friends." Sasuke spoke. Naruto smiled.

"You don't have to worry about me but thanks anyway." The raven nodded. "Plus it doesn't matter if they do or don't I'm still going to hang out with you."

The raven's head shot up at this. "You really mean that even though I look like this." He motioned to his façade. Naruto gave him a look.

"But you don't really look like that." Naruto pointed out. "Sasuke I don't care what appearance you decide to wear and neither should anyone else." Sasuke sighed at this and turned away.

"But they do" He told Naruto. The blonde couldn't help but agree. Neji, who was been quiet so far, stepped up.

"Most are just scared. You'll be surprised at how many people don't really care about silly things like that." The long haired raven insisted. "Plus the whole schools probably heard by now."

"I guess." Sasuke replied. "Wait but wouldn't that be a little too fast?"

"This is high school this world's filled with pointless gossip." Naruto told him. Sasuke looked at him and chuckled. "Yeah, some false ones to."

He gave Naruto a pointed look. The blonde glanced away his face red with shame. "Yeah, sorry about that." Sasuke could hear the solemnity in his voice and shrugged.

"You wasn't the only one so it's no big deal, anyway I think I've become accustomed to them now." Sasuke stated. Naruto gazed at him sadly for a minute before turning it to the dirtied grey ground.

"Well I'm still sorry." The blonde replied softly, his blue eyes searching for forgiveness. The raven glanced his way and sighed.

"I know you are." He smiled gently at the blonde footballer to show that he had forgiven him and to let bygones be bygones.

"Are you ready now?" Neji asked as he placed a tender hand on the teen's back. Sasuke shook his head.

"No but I don't think I'll ever be, so let's just do It." he declared, determination shining in his dark orbs. It was the truth he would always be nervous meeting new people. Ok so he knew them and he knew they despised him. Why wouldn't they? Just look at him, a part of him just wanted to rip the mask right off and show the world who he really is. But something always stopped him.

"Sasuke?" Naruto waved a hand in front t=of the Uchiha's face trying to get his attention. Sasuke shook his head and smiled at the blonde.

"Sorry I just kind of zoned out there." He laughed. Naruto rolled his eyes, a grin dominating his lips.

"I kinda guessed that now come on I'm hungry and if I don't get anything to eat soon I'll die." He said dramatically. Sasuke and Neji couldn't help but roll their eyes.

"Fine I'm ready now anyway." The Uchiha told them and walk towards the cafeteria doors.

"Are you really sure about this Sasuke?" Neji enquired again. The raven nodded.

"It's now or never and like you said they'll find out today anyway." Sasuke articulated. Naruto gave his head a small nod. He was going through the same thing Sasuke was. He was nervous about his friends' reactions and what would they do and think.

The blonde already knew Neji and Shikamaru would be ok with it and Gaara wouldn't give two shits. It was the others that worried him, the girls mainly especially Ino and Sakura.

Naruto snapped out his thoughts to see Neji and Sasuke already a head of him. "Hey guys wait for me." He shouted and ran after the two.

They all entered the noisy and crowed canteen. Sasuke was amazed at how loud it actually was, he had never stepped foot inside the cafeteria before due to known circumstances.

"Are you alright?" Neji questioned as he noticed that the raven's face went a bit white. Sasuke nodded slightly.

"Yeah" he lied. He wasn't ok not in the least. The Uchiha felt everyone staring at him, even though they weren't. But he knew it was a matter of time before the glares and dirty looks of the student body turned his way.

"Hey there they are!" Naruto yelled as he pointed to the table on the far side of the canteen. Neji and Sasuke both looked in the direction the blonde was pointing in. The Uchiha sighed. It just had to be at the other end and now they would have to walk through the whole canteen. Sasuke was not happy about that but followed the blonde nevertheless.

Sasuke was right; everyone I the hall turned to face him as he passed by, the glares and looks of hatred was evident on their faces. The Uchiha felt the urge to just turn on his heel and get the hell out of there. He knew it was a bad idea, but he'd come this far so why not make it all the way.

Naruto, with a frown, also noticed the expressions on the students' faces. It made him so mad how they were all that disgust directed towards Sasuke. He could also tell that there were peeks at him and Neji. They were wondering what the hell they were doing with Sasuke Uchiha. He guessed some of them already knew.

The blonde scrunched up his hands into tight fists. He just wanted to punch the cold looks of everyone's faces. He gently placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and brought him closer to him. Neji glared coldly at everyone who dared stared at his friend that way.

They finally approached the table that held the rest of the gang on minus Kiba and Gaara. The red head never really ate in the cafeteria only on occasions, which was rare.

"Naruto!" A voice screeched. Sasuke couldn't help but cringed at the loudness of it. Sakura Haruno dashed over to the blonde in what seemed like a panic. Neji rolled his eyes at the girl's actions. The girl got right on his nerves and had to admit he hardly liked her. He had a feeling that her reaction to Sasuke wasn't going to be positive one. But if he was wrong, he sorely doubted it, and then he would apologize to her for thinking such things.

Naruto stood there as the pink haired teen came rushing up to him. She grabbed his face gently.

"Naruto what happened to your face?" She demanded. The blonde glanced at Sasuke momentarily before averting his gaze back on Sakura.

"Oh it was nothing just some stupid fight." He announced. He could hear the Uchiha sigh in relief next to him.

"Well I hope you gave it to him good." Sakura shouted her eyes filled with some kind of rage. She suddenly looked to Sasuke and frowned.

"What is he doing here?" she asked her face scrunched up in contempt. Sasuke glanced away from her. He knew that Naruto's friends' didn't like him and he was stupid for going along with this.

Naruto pushed Sasuke over to the table. "That's what I want to talk to you guys about."

The blonde shifted his feet nervously as his friends' expectant gazes were on him. It was like he was under some kind of terrogation and he couldn't handle the pressure.

"Well Sakura he's my friend." He stated bluntly. He didn't want to beat around the bush. It was easier to just come right out and say it. Sasuke stared at the blonde stunned. He thought there would be some hesitation but there wasn't he smiled slightly his eyes filled with gratitude for the Uzumaki.

"Are you serious?" Ino yelled, making everyone in the area turn to face them. Sasuke went red with embarrassment. Naruto didn't look much better either.

"I'm very serious" The blonde replied glaring slightly at the other blonde. Sakura grabbed Naruto by the arm and spun him around so he was face to face with her.

"You've got to be joking! You can't be friends with…that." She glanced at the small teen with revulsion in her pretty green eyes. Sasuke's eyes filled with sadness and glanced away. He really just wanted to get out of there and not face those looks they were all giving him.

"I'm not joking Sakura." Naruto hissed coldly. "And he had a name."

The pink haired girl was shocked by the harshness of the blonde's voice and couldn't help but take a step back. Ino gently put a hand on her best friend's shoulder and motioned her over to the table.

"Naruto, do you have any idea what this could do to our reputation?" Ino screeched. Naruto scowled at her. He knew she wasn't talking about him but more about herself and Sakura.

"Don't you mean yours and no I don't give two shits." He pushed the blonde out the way and went to stand in front of the others.

"I just want to make one thing clear." He told them. "Sasuke is my mate now and will continue to be even if you're not."

"But I thought we hated him?" Lee asked in confusion. Naruto grinned at him and shook his head.

"Not anymore" Lee glanced at Naruto then at Sasuke and smiled.

"Well in that case welcome to our youthful group of misfits." Neji rolled his eyes at the saying. Lee certainly could be strange at times.

Sasuke was shocked when the green clad teen dragged him over to sit next to him and Shikamaru. The lazy teen gave him a small smile, which he returned. It looked like two were alright with him being here, which surprised him. He thought for sure they would be mad at the blonde footballer's decision.

Naruto sighed in relief. It looked like both Lee and Shika were ok with this. He already knew the Nara would be but didn't know about Lee. It wasn't that he was a horrible person, actually he was really ice, but he liked to follow the crowd a little too much. The blonde tried to pull Lee out of the faze but to no avail. But it looked like the dark haired teen had a mind of his own after all.

"You really ok with this Lee?" he questioned. Lee Nodded.

"Off course it means another person to talk to." He smacked an arm around Sasuke's shoulders, scaring the poor unsuspected teen.

"Well that's good Lee. What about the rest of you?" He stared at the rest of the gang. "I already know Ino and Sakura are not ok with it. What about you Tenten?"

Tenten was the only other girl besides Sakura and Ino in their little group. Her brown eyes were staring into blue. She didn't know what to think. She didn't hate the Uchiha and could never understand why everyone did. It didn't matter to her that he wasn't the best looking guy in the school. But that shouldn't matter how people see you.

Tenten thought maybe she was being a bit bias since she's been in Sasuke's position. She was once constantly teased about her weight. You wouldn't have guessed it now since she was so skinny. But she used to be overweight and she would never forget those taunting looks and jeers. It was one of the reasons why she left Sasuke alone. Ok she pretended to feel disgust towards him when anyone mentioned him. But that was to keep the only people she was ever friends with. She didn't want to go back to the lonely nobody that she used to be. She had it all now friends and a place on the cheerleading squad.

"Tenten what do you think?" Naruto asked again as he noticed the far of look on her beautiful face. She stared at the blonde and shook her head.

"I will have to get used to it but I'm fine with It." she smiled towards the Uchiha. "I mean if you like him Naruto then he can't be all that bad."

Naruto beamed at her. That was three down and two to go. "Chouji? Shino?"

Chouji stared at him, a piece of food between his teeth. "If Uchiha buys me some lunch then I'll definitely be ok with it." he said as a look gave a hopeful look Sasuke's way. The raven glanced at Naruto his dark eyebrows raised in question. The blonde smiled. It meant the large teen had accepted the friendship.

"Chouji you've already had lunch!" Ino exclaimed. Chouji frowned at her.

"I'm still hungry." He moaned and Ino smacked him around the head.

"You're always hungry Chouji." She shouted as she pointed a perfectly manicured finger his way. "Do you want to lose all that weight or not?"

Chouji just shrugged his shoulders. "Hm not really, tried once and couldn't do it."

Ino folded her arms and glared at him. "Well you can start by not eating so much."

"Ino leave him alone if he wants to eat the he can besides it's because of his weight that we win most of our football games." Neji replied. The blonde girl sighed and nodded.

"I guess but he still shouldn't eat so much junk food." Ino complained. Chouji just waved a hand in front of her face and turned to Sasuke.

"Are you coming or what? I'm hungry and lunch is almost over." Naruto jumped up at this a look of horror on his face.

"WHAT?" The blonde yelled. "I need to get some lunch."

Naruto, without thinking, rushed to the queue. He left Sasuke at the table surrounded by his mates. He glanced at Neji, who smiled sadly in his direction. The small teen would've grinned back if he wasn't so nervous.

"So Naruto's really decided to let losers hang around with him now?" Sakura said as she gave Sasuke a dirty look. The raven shrank back a bit in his seat trying to become as invisible as possible.

"Who Naruto decides to hang around with is none of your business." Neji hissed giving her the same look that she was giving the Uchiha. The pink haired teen turned her attention towards him instead.

"It is my business especially if-"She began but was rudely cut off by the Hyuuga.

"Your reputation?" He snarled. "News flash this isn't about you."

"Excuse me?" She asked as she placed her hands on her hips. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Neji rolled his pale eyes at this. "What does it sound like?" Neji replied sarcasm in his voice.

"What so wrong about us being friend's with Sasuke." Tenten spoke as she came to stand next to Neji. Sakura scoffed at this, giving the brown haired girl a disappointed glance.

"Tenten we're cheerleaders and cheerleaders and geeks don't mix." She declared.

"Don't you think you're being a little stereotypical?" Tenten asked her with a glare. "You're being a total bitch Sakura."

Sakura gasped at this while everyone else couldn't help but laugh slightly at that, even Sasuke smiled a tiny bit. The pink haired teen then glowered at her soon to be ex friend.

"I'm just trying to follow the rules of socialization." She told them trying to defend herself.

"There are no rules." Chouji stated. "And besides Sasuke seems ok to me."

The Uchiha was shocked by those words no one's ever said that about him before. But I thought you hated me?" he couldn't help but ask.

Everyone snapped heads in his direction. The Uchiha bowed his head slightly dis comfort.

"We never hated you Sasuke." Shikamaru began.

"Some of us did." Sakura scoffed as she folded her arms and glanced away. Everyone just ignored her and the lazy teen continued.

"But you have to understand that Naruto is our mate." He told him. Sasuke nodded understanding where Shikamaru was coming from.

"I understand." He replied. He knew he would've done the same in their position and besides they never caused him any trouble, besides Kiba and Sakura. Ino did occasionally but only when her best friend was around other than that she left him alone.

"You know I used to think you guys were just as bad as Kiba and Naruto even though I knew you never really picked on me." Sasuke confessed.

"We might not have picked on you but that didn't stop us from saying nasty stuff behind your back." Lee told him his eyes full of shame. "But we're sorry for how we treated you."

Sasuke shrugged with indifference. "It hurt but it's all in the past."

Shikamaru gave him a look. "You know Sasuke it's alright to be angry at us. We totally deserve it."

The lazy teen has a strange feeling that the Uchiha hadn't truly forgiven them for what they did…well what Kiba and Naruto did mostly. But he could see that Sasuke truly wanted them to be his friend. He could always tell how lonely the boy looked and always felt pity towards him. He wanted to help him but like he said mates come first.

"I know." Sasuke whispered. He knew Shikamaru was right. He still held some anger towards the people who bullied him. A part of him wanted to shout out to the whole school and tell them what he really thought of them. Well most of them anyway. But he figured the best thing to do was just bottle up his emotions and try to get passed the past.

"Hey Sasuke, can I ask you something?" Tenten inquired as she stared at the raven with intensity. Sasuke gazed at her for a moment in confusion but nodded all the same.

"Yes" he said simply and waited for the question.

"Well how did you and Naruto get so close? I mean you don't just go from being enemies to pals overnight." When Tenten finished everyone couldn't help but nod in agreement.

"It was through tutoring." Sasuke muttered. "I guess we just kind of got to know each other a bit better."

"I see" another voice interrupted. It was Shino's voice. He had been silently observing Sasuke this far. The bug obsessed boy could always tell if a person is good or bad by observing them. The Uchiha was slightly nervous around them. It was understandable, but was really trying to fit in. Shino knew that would take some time but at least he was trying, the others as well.

"Shino you haven't told us what you think of Sasuke joining our little gang?" Lee questioned.

"Lee you make us sound like we're in some kind of drug dealing gang the way you make it sound." Neji reprimanded.

"I'm fine with it." Shino said and then continued eating in silence.

"Hey guys!" Naruto exclaimed as he came back with a whole tray of food.

"You got enough there Naruto?" Ino asked with a frown. The blonde stared at her a piece of ramen between his teeth.

"Hell yeah" He mumbled through his food. Ino's eyes twitch at this and smacked him hard on the head.

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, what was that for?" Naruto moaned as he rubbed the lump that was forming on his head.

"You're as bad as Chouji." She replied a look of minor disgust on her pretty face.

"I am not" he whined. "So what were you guys talking about while I was gone?"

"We were just welcoming Sasuke to the group." Lee cheerfully replied. The blonde raised an eyebrow at this.

"So you're all really ok with this?" Naruto asked with caution. He didn't think it would be this easy there had to be a catch.

"Yes they all are well most of them." Neji glanced towards Sakura and Ino. The blonde haired girl hadn't really said what she thought of the matter. But she would most likely follow Sakura's example. She always did. It was a shame really because the two were actually total opposites.

Naruto nodded he could guess which ones were not ok with Sasuke. He turned to face the pink haired girl. "What do you really have against Sasuke?"

"I already told you. I am a cheerleader, no I'm the captain of the cheerleading team and I can't have my reputation tarnished by people like him." She complained as she pointed a finger Sasuke's way.

"Sakura it's not going to be ruined." Naruto argued back as he glared at the girl.

"Yes it will and you know it will." Sakura yelled. She was starting to get frustrated with the blonde footballer. "Just look around Naruto, no one is ok with this and no one will ever be."

"That's not true we're all ok with this." Neji growled. "Why don't you stop being such a bitch?"

"Well excuse me for being the only one who cares what happens to this group. I don't want us to be on the unwanted list."

Neji scoffed at this. "You don't care about us only about yourself."

"That's not true!" she exclaimed in anger.

"Yes it is Sakura and I'm getting sick of it." Naruto told her gently. Sakura looked at him with surprise etched to her face. "I'm going to hang around with Sasuke regardless of what you think or anyone else for that matter."

He stood up on his chair and looked around the crowed cafeteria. "I have something to say to all of you."

Everyone in the room turned to stare at him. Naruto's mates wondered what he was doing.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Sakura hissed. The blonde turned to her for a second.

"Making a point." He replied simply. "I will make this clear to all of you. I am now friends with Sasuke Uchiha."

There was a loud hissing noise around the hall as everyone turned furious gazes towards the Uchiha and some towards Naruto himself.

"You can all either accept that or not. Kit doesn't really bother me. I'm not going to stop hanging out with him just because you all don't like it." The blonde stopped to take a breath and wait for everyone's reactions.

It was as to be expected. It was the usual snide comments towards Sasuke and the loud protest of the student body.

"Naruto you're being ridiculous." Sakura growled. "I can't believe you're doing this to me."

The blonde scoffed at this and threw up his hands in frustration. "I can't believe you're being so selfish."

"I have the right to be. It's my life you're wrecking here." she bellowed. "It's our life you're wrecking. Do you honestly think your life will be the same?"

"No it won't be." Naruto spoke. He already knew this. "It will be better."

It was Sakura's turn to scoff. "No it won't be. You'll lose probably 90 per cent of your mates."

"Then they're not my mates then if they can't accept anyone I get close to." The blonde was getting fed up with all this hostility towards the Uchiha, just because of his looks. His eyes were becoming more open and he started to realize how shallow some people could be.

"I'm starting to see something I haven't before." He said carefully. "I thought it was just Kiba but now I can see you've been using me to."

"That's not true." She tried to defend herself.

"Yes it is." Chouji butted in through bites of his chocolate bar.

"Chouji if you're not going to stop eating then please stop talking with your mouth full." Ino shouted. Chouji glared at her.

"Quit nagging won't ya." Was all he said before he began chomping on some more food. Ino just turned away, giving up for the day on her usual quest for trying to get the teen to eat healthy. It was a losing battle.

"Well before I was rudely interrupted." He turned to Sakura. "You have been using him, just like you've been using the rest of us."

Sakura looked shocked and a tiny bit hurt by the accusation. "I can't believe you guys are saying this. You've known me for years but yet you're taking the Uchiha's side."

Naruto's eyes turned hard as he shook his head. "This isn't a competition. I'm not taking sides."

The blonde felt he was wasting his time here. It seemed like some people just couldn't accept Sasuke. It was really sad.

"It seems like it by the way you're making us choose." Sakura screech as she placed her hands on her hips. Her green eyes blazed with hot anger.

"I'm not making you choose, all I'm asking is that you accept Sasuke, because I'm not going to stop being his friend because you don't like the way he looks." He snarled.

The pink haired girl shook her head in disappointment. "Fine I'm out of here. Come find me when you come to your senses." She then turned to Ino.

"Are you coming Ino?" she gestured towards her best mate. The blonde haired girl stared at her for a second before turning her gaze onto Naruto. She didn't know what to do. The truth was she accepted Naruto's friendship with Sasuke.

They had all been in the raven's position once in their short lives, even her. Naruto sensed her hesitation and begged her to make the right choice. Ino just shook her head.

"I'm sorry Naruto." She then turned around and followed Sakura out of the canteen.

Naruto sighed as he watched the two girls disappear out the double red doors. Sasuke smiled at him sadly. He knew this would happen but he was wrong about other things. The blonde's friends were actually quite nice.

"I'm sorry maybe this was a bad idea." The Uchiha said as he stared down at his hands.

"No it wasn't." Neji insisted.

Naruto motioned Lee out the way so he could sit next to Sasuke, and put an arm around him. "Neji's right now let me introduce everyone properly."

"Shino there is a big fan of bugs so never hurt any of them. He even goes crazy if you accidently step on one of them." he whispered the last part. Sasuke could tell the blonde experience Shino's temper first hand.

"Lee here loves green as you can tell." He nodded towards Lee's entire green ensemble. "He idolizes our math's teacher Might Guy and talks about youth a lot."

Naruto leaned forward to whisper in the raven's ear. "He's totally weird." He added as he grinned at Sasuke. The Uchiha smiled back as he let out a little laugh. Lee just grinned at them oblivious to what they were saying.

"You know Neji…That's Tenten as you know she's on the cheerleading squad. You wouldn't guess it though because she isn't into girly stuff."

"Make up and stuff I'd so rather do martial arts." She shouted with her fist raised."

"Oh yeah she's also one of the top fighters in our group. No muggers want to mess with her on a dark night." Naruto winked at Sasuke.

"Shikamaru over there." He pointed towards the now sleeping teen. "As you can tell is the laziest teen you'll ever meet. He actually fell asleep at a rock concert once or so I hear."

The Uchiha looked at him stunned by that little tidbit. "I didn't know Shikamaru liked rock music?" he didn't know the boy well but it didn't seem the lazy teen would be into that kind of music.

"Oh he isn't but his girlfriend Temari is." Sasuke wasn't surprise by that little price of information.

"Who's Temari?" The blonde turned to face him. "Oh she's Gaara sister. He's part of the group to but he doesn't care that I'm hanging around with you."

Sasuke nodded carefully. The red head kind of scared him. But he guessed it was the same for a lot of people. Gaara just gave off this threating vibe.

"Well that's everyone. I hope we're not too strange for you." Naruto joked. Sasuke shook his head with a smile and slowly turned his head to the rest of the group.

"Hi I'm Sasuke." he shyly told them. They could see it would take a bit of time for the Uchiha to be a little more confident and who knows maybe then he'll show his true looks.

At that very moment the bell rang for the next class, Naruto groaned.

"I haven't even finished my lunch yet." He moaned as he glared daggers at the bell.

Chouji nodded in agreement. "Me neither. I only had two helping today. I usually go for three."

Sasuke was stunned by how much one person could eat. It seemed Chouji had a bottomless pit for a stomach.

The others just ignored the two. It was an everyday occurrence. It was a trait that they had all gotten used to it, minus Sasuke of course.

"We better get to class." Shikamaru announced as he stood up and stretched his limbs.

"You only want to get to class so you can sleep through it." Tenten scolded. Shikamaru just let out another yawn at this not bothering with the teenage girl's comment.

"What class do you have Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he spun around to face the Uchiha, who was still sitting at the table. The raven looked up at the blonde as he made a move to get up.

"Um Physics I think." He said as he tried to remember his heavy schedule.

"I have that class two." Neji spoke up. "We can go together."

The raven nodded. "Oh yeah Sasuke and I are going to the diner to hang out tonight we should all go. If that's ok with you Sasuke?" Neji quickly added.

The Uchiha nodded again. It would give him a chance to get to know the others a little better.

"Yeah that would be great. We'll all meet outside the front gates after school." Shino said as he walked out the cafeteria followed by Tenten and Chouji.

Naruto turned to Sasuke. "Do you want me to walk you to class? The teens around here might be little vicious…even more than usual."

Sasuke raised a dark eyebrow at this. "Don't they always?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah but I have a feeling it's going to be worse and isn't Sakura in that class with you?"

The Uchiha shrugged. He never paid any attention to who attended his classes.

"Yeah she is but don't worry me and Shikamaru have that class Naruto, so don't worry." Neji added with a smile.

Naruto sighed. He didn't seem convinced. He knew what Sakura was like. She could be really mean sometimes and that was to her friends.

"Well Naruto we better be off and I promise if any one starts they'll have me to deal with." Neji promised. "Oh Naruto can you tell Gaara to meet us to."

The blonde nodded. "Yeah ok then but I doubt he'll show. You know what Gaara's like."

Neji sighed in agreement. He knew the Sabaku to well to not know this. Gaara was a loner and preferred his own company to other people.

"Naruto?" Sasuke called the blonde's name softly.

"Yes" Naruto replied as he beamed at the small teen in front of him.

"I just wanted to say thank you and I'm sorry about Kiba and Sakura." He declared with his eyes downcast to the tiled floor.

"Oh don't worry about it, hopefully they'll come around but if they don't it's their problem not ours."

Sasuke nodded and said his goodbyes to the blonde as he followed Neji and Shikamaru to his next class.

Deidara sat next to Kisame in the passenger's seat of the undercover cop car. They were both still watching Orochimaru intensely, not letting the guy out of their sights. The blonde knew if they did it would be their lives worth. Deidara couldn't quite figure what Itachi had against the man. He knew it was more than just business. It was personal.

"I wonder what he did to Itachi to get him so riled up." He thought out loud. Kisame turned too looked at him. His blue face scrunched up into a frown. He too had been wondering the same thing.

"I don't know but it can't be good, when he told me to keep an eye on him. I could hear the anger in his voice. It sounded like he wanted to rip Orochimaru in half himself." Kisame told Deidara.

The blonde nodded. He knew Itachi had a temper but he knew how to control it.

"Besides I want to get this guy just as much as Itachi. He's a dangerous criminal and should be locked up behind bars." Kisame added trying to change the subject. He thought whatever Itachi's reasons were was his and his only. He trusted the Uchiha with his life and nothing would change that.

"I know I do to but I just get a feeling this is way more personal than Itachi's letting on." Deidara sighed. The blue clad man couldn't help but nod in agreement.

"Whether it is or not is none of our business." Kisame replied. "But catching this guy is."

"Yeah you're right but I wish there was some more action with this guy, all he's done is go shopping and take walks around the park…not your everyday criminal." Deidara complained.

"Deidara just because he's not doing anything illegal up front does not mean he's not a criminal. You just want more excitement." The shark man added with a shake of his head. The blonde smirked at the statement.

"Can you blame me?" Deidara asked with his eyebrow raised. "Things have been a little slow lately so it's good to get some action."

Kisame rolled his eyes at this. The blonde could be a handful. "I'm glad you have your priorities in order."

"Hey just because I like the thrill of excitement doesn't mean I won't do my job." Deidara shouted with indignation. Kisame rolled his eyes at the remark.

"I know but you're still an idiot." The blonde wacked him playfully on the arm and they both laughed, as they carried on with the mission at hand.

Naruto waited impatiently outside the physics lap. He had the next class with Sasuke so he decided to wait for him. He heard the sound of laughter and turned to see the Uchiha walking out the classroom door, Neji and Shikamaru in tow. It seemed the lesson went without a hitch but he wanted to make sure.

"Hey guys" Naruto ran up to the three a cheerful smile playing on his lips. The group waved as they the blonde approached.

"Hey what are you doing here? Your class is in the other direction." Sasuke asked with a frown. Naruto scratched his head.

"Well we social studies together next so I thought I'd walk you there." Naruto replied as he shyly blushed.

Neji raised an eyebrow at this. "Don't you mean you wanted to check if Sasuke's ok."

"How troublesome" Shikamaru added. The blonde footballer glared at the two.

"Fine I was." He twisted his body to face the raven. "So how did it go? Did anyone cause you any trouble?"

Naruto was hoping for a no, if not he would have some not nice words with the perpetrators. Sasuke looked down briefly before glancing back up to stare into concerned blue orbs.

"Yeah it was fine." The raven forced a smiled on his brown covered lips. Naruto didn't seem convinced and turned to Neji and Shikamaru.

"What happened?" he growled wanting to find out what was bothering Sasuke.

"It was just the usual taunts." Neji sighed in expiration. The blonde's eyes hardened as he clenched his fists up tightly. He punched the wall next to him, making a small crack in the wall. Sasuke jumped slightly startled by the sudden outburst of emotions.

"Why can't they just leave Sasuke alone?" he snarled his face scrunched up in anger and confusion. "Do they really care that much how he looks."

Shikamaru shrugged. "Maybe but I think they want to find someone to take their anger out on."

The blonde nodded. He had done the same thing not long ago. But it didn't mean he was ok with it. "Well next time anyone says anything I'll do more than just talk."

Neji placed a hand on the blonde's back to calm the agitated teen down. "Naruto calm down I think you're scaring Sasuke."

Naruto turned to Sasuke to see the look on his face. It made his heart break in two because he could tell the raven was still nervous around him.

"I'm sorry Sasuke." The raven stared at him for a minute. He didn't mean to get so frightened of the blonde. But he knew the footballer had a temper. He had witness it firsthand. But what scared him most was the dark thought he had just then, of Naruto beating the shit out the people who made his life hell.

Naruto realized he too had a secret emotion. He wasn't just mad at the others for bullying the raven, but at himself for being one not that long ago.

"I guess I still have some issues to overcome." He took Sasuke by the hand. "Come on we'll be late if we don't hurry. See you guys" He added to the other two teens before turning on his heel and strolling down the deserted hall.

Neji sighed and turned to Shikamaru. "He really likes Sasuke doesn't he?"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at this. "You've only figured it out?" he smirked with a yawn.

The raven shook his head. "No I've already suspected. Do you think Sasuke knows?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "I don't think even Naruto himself realizes."

Neji chuckled a little at this. "He is rather oblivious to things especially his own feelings."

The Hyuuga tapped his foot on the ground; something was bothering him deep down. The lazy teen stared at him severely.

"Are you worried about something?" he questioned. A tiny smile appeared on the raven's red lips. Shikamaru was too smart for his own good sometimes.

"Yeah I guess I just want to know if the others are really ok with Sasuke, you know joining our group." Neji blurted out.

"They're quite open minded people so yeah and besides we're not your average jocks or cheerleaders." Shikamaru reassured.

"Don't you mean cheerleader? I don't think Ino and Sakura will come back with Sasuke there." Neji replied sadly.

"I think they'll come around eventually but as Naruto said it's their problem not ours." Shikamaru verbalized.

"Yeah you're right come on we're late for class." The two said their goodbyes and went in opposite directions.

Shikamaru couldn't help but grin. The blonde had come along way and he couldn't help but thank Sasuke for that. He had somehow managed to turn the footballer into the man that he once was, no better.

But there was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind. He had an interest in the Uchiha. There was an air of mystery around him. He also knew of the façade the kid wore. The lazy teen knew of the makeup that was splashed around his face. He just wondered why the need to make himself look hideous. He had no idea what lied underneath the disguise but he had a feeling Sasuke wasn't as ugly as he made out to be. The only question was why put himself through all the agro he did every day. No the Uchiha was going to make life a lot more interesting and changed a lot around the school.

Orochimaru paced around the motel room. He was furious that he had to live in this kind of condition. His bank accounts had somehow been frozen so he couldn't access any of his money. He knew Itachi was behind it.

"DAMN IT!" He bellowed as he threw a glass cup across the room. It shattered into a million pieces. Is gold eyes watched the glistening pieces shine in the darkness.

A growled broke out deep inside his throat as his eyes blazed with uncontrollable anger. He was going to make the Uchiha pay for what he had done. He would make sure of it. The question was how? Itachi Uchiha was basically untouchable. An idea suddenly hit him.

It was perfect. He was going to get everything he desired and more. The older Uchiha was going to go down and Sasuke was the one who was going to help him. He smirked at the thought of using the youngest Uchiha to get to his brother. But it worked out for his benefit and it was the only way to lure Itachi to him. Besides he would get his plaything back, so it was all for his best interests. He just had to figure out a way to get to Sasuke.

Orochimaru chuckled at this. It shouldn't be too hard. Itachi was a workaholic that wouldn't change and Sasuke had no friends. The snake man laughed as he poured himself another glass of whiskey. Little did he know the plan was already thwarted. But it would lead to events that would be on everyone's minds forever.

Naruto sat next to Sasuke in the back by the window, trying to ignore all the glares that were radiating off of people.

"Don't worry so much about it. When you get picked on as much as I do you have to get used to it." The small raven insisted. Naruto smiled but frowned as he saw the look of concern etched to the Uchiha's face.

"Is something wrong?" he asked equal concern laced in his deep voice. Sasuke sighed and shrugged.

"I don't know." The blonde could tell something was on the Uchiha's mind.

"I know something's bothering you. It has been all day. Are you sure you're ok with all his hatred that people's directing at you?"

Sasuke shook his head at that. "No I'm not but I can't do anything to stop it. No it's something else…" he paused he didn't know whether to continue. He had never told his worries to anyone before. Would Naruto be sympathetic or just laugh at him? He didn't know whether he should take that change.

The blonde sensed his hesitation. "You don't have to tell me of you don't want to. But just know that I'm here if you ever want to talk."

Sasuke smiled at this and knew at that moment he could trust Naruto. "It's Orochimaru."

The blonde frowned at the name. He didn't really know the guy but he could tell he was bad news. "What about him?" he couldn't help but hiss. The Uchiha wasn't fazed by it.

"Itachi kicked him out three days ago." Naruto blue eye's widened in shock.

"He did? Well that's great news isn't it? The creep can't hurt you anymore." Naruto let slip. He covered his mouth with his hands. Sasuke's eyes snapped towards him a look of panic on his face.

"W-what do you mean?" The blonde held up a hand.

"I'm talking about the bruises that you use to have on your neck. I knew we beat you up on occasion but we never strangled you. When I met the bastard and I saw the way he looked at you. I put two and two together."

Sasuke was stunned by this. "Why didn't you say anything?"

The footballer shrugged. "I figured I was the last person you wanted to share your private life with and would told be to butt out of your business."

The raven chuckled that was exactly what he would of done. "I guess you're right."

Naruto punched him playfully on the arm. "I know I am…but there's one thing that's bothering me."

"Hm" Sasuke hummed as his dark orbs stared into Naruto's deep blue.

"I thought you'd be happier now that Orochimaru's out of your life." He couldn't help but blurt out. If it was him he would be jumping for joy maybe shedding a few tears here and there. Sasuke sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"I know I should be overjoyed at the prospect of Orochimaru gone but that's just it. I don't think that's it's over and I have a feeling he's going to be back."

Sasuke sighed and rubbed a hand over his eyes. "I have a terrible feeling something bad is going to happen and I can't shake the feeling."

Naruto smiled and placed an arm around the Uchiha's small shoulders. "Don't worry nothing's going to happen and if it does you have me here to protect you."

The raven let out an amused chuckle as he raised an eyebrow. "A regular hero." Sasuke half joked. Naruto laughed along with the dark haired teen.

"I wouldn't go that far I'm far from being anyone's hero." Naruto admitted. Sasuke quickly jotted down the work on the board before turning to the blonde.

"Maybe not but I think you have hero potential." Naruto raised his eyebrows at this.

"Oh really, do you believe in heroes?" The blonde couldn't help but ask. Sasuke stared down at his work and shrugged and he writ some more answers on the sheet of paper.

"I don't know. I used to wish that someone would save me from the hellhole my life was but I don't know if I ever believed."

Naruto nodded sadly. "I guess it's hard when life always deals you a bad hand, but look on the bright side at least it's looking up."

Sasuke grinned. It really was amazing that he and the blonde were now friends. He would never have guessed that would ever happen. But it felt right. "I guess."

"And if Orochimaru does appear you'll have me and I doubt your brother will let any harm come your way." Sasuke laughed at that remark.

"Yeah does your face still hurt?" The raven inquired as he eyed the bruise on the blonde's face. Naruto waved a hand.

"Nah but it damn well did when he punched me but I deserved It." he gently licked his lips as something registered in his mind. He never figured out the blonde's instant turn around, just three days ago he would have never stuck up for him, so why the change. He turned questioning eyes towards Naruto.

"Naruto can I ask you something?" he requested as he fiddled with his hands shyly."

"Sure go ahead." Naruto told him.

"Why the sudden urge to stick up for me?" The blonde wasn't surprise by the question.

"What took you so long?" Naruto smirked. Sasuke's head snapped up a look of surprise in his brown eyes. "I was wondering when you would ask me that."

The blonde sighed and ran a hand through his unruly hair as he leaned all the way back on his chair.

"I guess I finally came to my senses and I'm glad I did." The blonde footballer paused. "But I'm betting you want more than that."

Sasuke nodded. "I can't take all the credit for my decision. I had a little help…well more like I was put in my place."

The raven grinned satisfied with the answer. He glanced around the room and cringed at the dirty looks that the students were giving him, some were even directed at Naruto.

"I want to say thank you, you didn't have to stick up for me the way you did and because of me you've lost three good friends."

The blonde raised a blonde eyebrow at this. "They weren't very good mates then were they?

"You do have some good ones through." Sasuke admitted. If he had to tell the truth he was always a bit jealous of Naruto's friendships and never thought he deserved the things he had.

"I'm sorry" He blurted out suddenly. Naruto stared at him in confusion as he chewed on his pen. "I think I judged you before I really got to know you."

The blonde shook his head. "No you didn't. You saw me as a bad guy because it's the way I acted. If anyone should apologize for judging anyone it's me. I was so focused on your name and looks that I was blinded by the fact that you were actually a decent guy."

Sasuke nodded. "We both have to learn from our mistakes but we're good now and that's all that matters."

The two smiled and began to talk about things in general. It felt good for both of them and Sasuke was glad he finally belonged somewhere and Naruto was right things were looking up. He decided to put Orochimaru to the back of his mind for the time being and enjoy things. If the snake ever showed his face he would be ready. He wasn't scared anymore…well not as scared the fear doesn't just vanish. But he could tell that one day he would be able to show his true self to the world.

A locker slammed shut with such force it nearly broke of its hinges. "I guess you've already heard that Naruto's decided to befriend the biggest nerd in the school."

Kiba turned around to come face to face with Sakura. "What do you want?" he snarled. He didn't have time for her games and pushed passed her.

"I want to know why the hell have you decided to come best buddies with Sasuke Uchiha." She screeched, her green eyes blazing with anger.

Kiba scoffed at this. "There isn't a change in hell I would ever become pals with that loser."

It was Sakura's turn to scoff. "Yeah right isn't Naruto like your little puppet or something? You tell him what to do and he just follows like a lost puppy dog."

Kiba chuckled darkly. "It doesn't seem that way anymore. I can't believe he could do this to me his best friend…he even asked me to accept the fact, yeah like hell I will and what start hanging out with him. I tend to like my reputation in this school."

Sakura gave him a look as she grasp that he was scared. "You're scared aren't you?"

"Fuck off!" Kiba roared. Sakura took a step back slightly frightened to the loud outburst. "It's alright I am too. That's why I'm here to make a proposition."

The Inuzuka leaned against his locker and latched dark eyes onto green. "I'm listening." His interest spiked somewhat.

A sinister smile appeared on Sakura's face. "I don't like this as much as you do but I think we can persuade Naruto to come to his senses."

Kiba raised an eyebrow at this. "How do you suggest we do that hey? It seems like Naruto's made up his mind."

Sakura shook her head at this. "He's just confused. We've known Naruto a lot longer than Sasuke Uchiha. We're his real mates and once he realizes that he'll come curling back. We just have to make him see."

She smirked and Kiba began to catch on. "Oh I get it maybe I can beat the shit out the nerd while I'm at it." The Inuzuka smacked his fists together, a dark look in his eyes. He had never hated the feel as much as he did right now.

Sakura slowly walked up to Kiba and gently caressed his arm. "You are so hot when you're all riled up like that." She smirked. He mirrored her expression.

"So what do you have planned for our favorite blonde and loser?" Sakura shook her head as she let go of the brunet's arm.

"I don't know yet I was hoping you would help me with that since you know Naruto better than me." Kiba laughed darkly at this.

"Not as well as I thought but I'll see what I can do." He told her as he leaned to whisper in her ear. "It might actually be some fun."

They both smirked at each other and turned in opposite directions. "Meet me here tomorrow morning." She spoke her back to him.

"I will" he said and they both walked away. He was excited to see what plans they would both cook up. It would certainly be interesting.

Orochimaru had his plan set in motion. First he would keep an eye on Itachi, and then find a way to kidnap Sasuke. The plan was floorless but he had to make sure of that. He didn't want any mishaps. This was Itachi he was dealing with.

"You know you're plans not going to work." A strange voice called out. Orochimaru jumped up and quickly searched the room.

"Who said that?" he grabbed his gun that was lying on the side. "Come out and show yourself."

He pointed the gun in every direction. A figure came out from the shadows and Orochimaru eyes widened in surprise and confusion.

The man smirked as he slowly approached the snake like man. "It's been a long time…Orochimaru."

"Kabuto?" Orochimaru asked not believing his eyes. The man smirked evilly as did Orochimaru.

**Ok this chapter wasn't one of my best and I think I have to rewrite the Kiba and Sakura bit but like I said I just got so frustrated that I just wanted to finished it. Ok that's bad I'm a terrible writer for doing that but I hope you enjoyed the chapter nonetheless.**

**Itachi's reaction will be in the next chapter so that should be fun to write. I was going to do it this chapter but I thought I make this chapter mostly about Naruto, Sasuke and the others. The next chapter will be longer and out next week hopefully early next week.**

**Please review and please don't flame.**

**Ps my Granddad is out the hospital so that's one less worry. We are all so thrilled.**

**Sorry about grammar and spelling mistakes.**


	22. Chapter 22

**First off I want to thank you to all those who reviewed it meant a lot. **

**Chris: Thank you. I'm glad you liked the chapter but I still think it could do with some sprucing up. XD**

**EvilLemonDemon: Thank you I can't wait for that either. Hopefully it'll be sooner than later. XD**

**KrypticKiss:**** Thank you and I hope you got your narusasuness back lol****. I try to improve my writing each chapter I'm glad it shows XD. It's not at that part yet but I do promise NaruSasu sexiness in the future. You'll find out the plan this chapter.**

**Kaynahugs****: Don't worry I don't blame you, now if only Orochimaru would drop dead then everything would be perfect lol. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Back Away Slowly Then Run**: **Yes he does and they'll all be there for him from now on.**

**This chapter is shorter than I intended only because my laptop is having a new keyboard installed in and I'm borrowing my sisters. She's only letting me borrow it for two days so I tried to write this as fast as I could without many mistakes. I might not have succeeded. I hope you enjoy the chapter though. It was quite fun to writ despite the time limit.**

Orochimaru and Kabuto stared at each other intensely, a thick tension crossing the rooms in vibes. The snake like man was speechless. There in front of him was his old assistant Kabuto.

"I thought you were dead." He exclaimed. Kabuto chuckled darkly and shook his head.

"Well technically I am. It's amazing what a prison fire can do when you're making your get away." He smirked as he folded his arms. Orochimaru took a step closer to Kabuto a small smirk playing on his lips.

"You faked your own death? So who was the poor soul you killed?" Orochimaru asked intrigued. Kabuto shook his head an evil expression forced upon his facial features.

"It doesn't matter, the question is you've been getting sloppy in your old age." He declared. Orochimaru's eyes flashed dangerously at this as he slammed Kabuto up against the wall.

"Show some respect to your elders." He hissed. Kabuto adjusted his glasses the smile from earlier ever leaving his lips. His old boss had quite a temper. It was always so amusing to him, but he also knew it was going to be the man's downfall.

Kabuto knew that he was being followed and he thought Orochimaru would've guessed that much as well but for once he had been wrong.

"I'm just stating the facts." He snarled as he pushed the snake like man away. Orochimaru stumbled backwards before gaining his footing. "I've been following you for the last three weeks."

Orochimaru stared at him baffled. He hadn't realized. Kabuto smirked at the stupid look on the man's face. Kabuto had to admit although he respected the man in front of him somewhat but he detested him with every fiber of his being.

"And I'm not the only one." He couldn't help but add, getting a rise out of Orochimaru was the highlight of his day, and he wouldn't miss up on opportunity to do that.

"WHAT?" Orochimaru yelled. Kabuto raised an eyebrow at this not at all frightened by the outburst.

"You're lying I would know if I have people following me everywhere." He sneered; his fists clenched tight urging to punch the little punk. Kabuto's eyes flashed in the darkness. He launched forward with a hissed as he slammed Orochimaru against the wall his lower arm crushing his neck.

"You listen here I'm not the scared little boy I used to be." He growled his black eyes boring into gold. Orochimaru, for a split second, looked fearful. He regained his composure as he shoved the younger man away from him.

"Oh so this is what it's all about?" he laughed as he opened his arms out wide. "You come here to what? Kill me?"

Kabuto shook his head. "No, if I wanted to kill you you'd be dead by now." He promised a look of seriousness on his face. Orochimaru let out a snigger.

"Like you could, do I have to remind you who made you." He pointed out. Kabuto just smirked in diversion as he nodded.

"I supposed I should be thankful?" He turned his back on Orochimaru and picked up a random objected of the table, tossing it up in the air. "I mean my life wasn't as bad as the other boy's you treated in the orphanage."

Orochimaru smiled and placed a pale hand on Kabuto's shoulder. "I could see you were special. You should be thanking me for it."

"Oh I do" Kabuto face twisted into a sinister smile. "That's why I'm here to help you."

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow at this. He wasn't stupid. He knew there was an interior motive as to why his old apprentice was here. But it would be entertaining to see what the young man had in mind.

"Hm and why would I need your help?" he questioned as he folded his arms. Kabuto mimicked his actions.

"Well you want to get revenge on one Itachi Uchiha don't you?" Orochimaru snapped his head in the youngster's direction.

"How did you know that?" he demanded taking a step closer. Kabuto shrugged as he let out a tiny sighed.

"I told you I've been following you for the last three weeks." He said his eyes boring into Orochimaru's. He could still see the doubt and confusion on Orochimaru's face.

"You also have the police following you." He continued. Kabuto watched as the snake like man smashed the tiny table with his hard fists.

"That bastard!" He roared. He should've known that Uchiha wouldn't let him get away that easy.

"There's also somebody else but I can't identify them." Kabuto told him as he laid out another bombshell. "It seems you've made quite a few enemies."

Orochimaru shrugged at this. "It comes with the territory. I need to know what you have on this second man."

"I can't tell you anything on him but I can sure find out." Orochimaru nodded.

"Good. Kabuto?" The said man turned around.

"Yes?"

"Welcome back." Kabuto smirked as he headed out the door, already knowing what to do. It was time to tail some mystery man. It could be kinda fun. He had no clue on how dangerous or what this person was cable off. But that was the thrill of his job.

Orochimaru opened another glass of brandy and drowned it. His eyes were blazing with anger. He couldn't believe Itachi had the nerve to have him followed. But he was even madder at his self for not realizing it. Was he that blind?

He also didn't trust Kabuto. He might've been his favorite when he was younger. But deep down Orochimaru always knew Kabuto was always going to betray him. But that didn't stop him from training him.

Orochimaru sat down on the hard chair in the motel room and leaned back, closing his eyes. Things were going to get complicated but he had to focus on his goal, Sasuke Uchiha. If he could get his hands on him then everything should fall into place.

He smirked; things were about to get a whole lot interesting that was for sure.

Sasuke walked beside Naruto as he left the classroom. It was a relief to get some things of his chest. It still took him for ten that it was Naruto that he was sharing the information with. But he trusted him and that was all that mattered.

"Are we meeting the others?" Sasuke asked as they opened their lockers. Naruto nodded.

"Yep by the front gates where we usually meet." The blonde let him know as he grabbed some of the raven's books from his hands. "Here let me take those."

Sasuke was about to protest that he's not some weak little girl but Naruto just clutched at the pale hand and hauled him down the hall.

The bitter coldness hit their skin like ice in the mid-autumn weather. The blonde footballer scanned the area to see if he could spot any of his friends. He grinned when he saw them, standing in the parking lot.

He grabbed Sasuke's hand again and yanked him towards the group as he gave a small wave. "Hey guys"

Lee and Tenten both waved back. "Hey Naruto" Tenten replied before turning to Sasuke with a smile.

"Hi Sasuke" The raven returned the smile.

"Hi" he replied shyly as his feet shuffled against the hard concrete of the sidewalk. Tenten seemed to get the hint of his nervousness and smiled gently at him.

"You don't have to be shy we've already accepted you." Tenten reassured. Sasuke nodded.

"Ok" he responded with a tiny gulp. Tenten turned to Naruto who shook his head, telling her to leave it. He knew the raven just had to get use to being around them. He also knew that even though the Uchiha was trying, he still felt uncomfortable being around them, but knew that in time he would be.

Tenten nodded. "So are we heading to the diner now or what?"

Chouji looked hopeful as he licked his dried lips. "Yeah I'm starving and in serious need of a cheese burger."

Naruto nodded in agreement. "Me too, Sasuke have you ever been to the diner?"

Sasuke shook his head. He knew of the place but never stepped foot inside. It was probably because most of his classmates attended the residence for a place to go after school hours.

"Don't worry you'll love it." The blonde answered with a cheerful grin. "It has the best greasy food in town."

Sasuke cringed slightly. He wasn't that keen on junk food. "Don't worry they also do salads and other food there." Tenten reassured.

"They do?" Chouji asked confused. The dark haired girl whacked him around the head.

"The only reason why do don't know that is because you don't 'believe' in healthy eating." Tenten replied with a scowl.

Chouji frowned at her. "Why would anyone want to eat foods that have no taste to them when you can have a great big juicy ham burger?"

"Because some of us actually want to look after our weight." she retorted with a glare.

"You're starting to sound like Ino." He groaned. The others laughed at this, even Sasuke giggled slightly.

"Come on let's get going." Neji called out. He was getting impatient just standing there listening to idle chit chat.

"Yeah, yeah we're coming." Chouji said as he jumped into Shikamaru's car.

"How troublesome" Shikamaru yawned as he took the driver's seat. Tenten and Lee also hopped in taking the back seats.

Neji got into his own car with Shino leaving Sasuke to stand there with Naruto alone.

"Don't worry we'll be going to my car." He pointed to the bright orange vehicle sitting in one of the lanes. Sasuke looked horrified.

"I'm riding in that." He gawped. The blonde grinned.

"Yep you sure are." He banged the side of the car. "It's my baby, my pride and joy."

The raven didn't comment on that as he stepped into the contraption, hoping no one saw him.

"You have an interesting taste in cars." The Uchiha muttered.

"It is pretty cool isn't it?" Naruto asked with enthusiasm. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this. It wasn't the response he would call it.

"Uh…yeah" He mumbled and buckled himself in as the blonde started up the engine and followed the other two.

Itachi sat in the plain but decorated room. It was supposed to have a homey feel to it but still felt like a psychiatrist office.

Itachi sighed as he ran a hand through his neatly groomed hair as the middle aged man in front of him was asking pointless questions.

"So Itachi, when did the nightmares begin?" Itachi couldn't help but roll his dark eyes at this. The nightmares were about his parent's deaths, so it probably was around about that time. It didn't take a genius to figure that out. He wanted to so desperately to utter those words but instead just inhaled a breath.

"I don't know a few years now I guess." He watched as the guy stared to type on his laptop. Itachi was starting to wonder why he even agreed to do this. But realized it was for Sasuke and no one forced him to come, actually it was on his own doing.

Kisame nagged him a little to get some help, but he just disregarded his suggestions. He wasn't the type of person to take advice from people.

"Are the dreams frequent?" Another question was thrown his way and again he let out a small sigh.

"Hm" He answered as he leaned back and closed his eyes, wishing that he could just leave. Well technically he could but he had his reasons for staying and besides it was the first day. He should give it some time and he was a patient person.

The rest of the hour passed with more alluded questions that he's rather not answer. It wasn't getting too personal…just yet. But he felt like he was wasting his precious time.

Itachi came out of the building a sigh of relief escaping from his lips. He leaned against a brick wall. He was just glad it was over and he could head on home. But first he had to check in on work. He pulled out his cellphone and dialed Kisame's number. Itachi waited for the shark like man to speak.

"Hello Kisame." He answered

"Oh hey boss" Kisame replied. Itachi knew he was smirking and glared at the window in front of him.

"How many times do I have to tell you to not call me that?" He growled. Itachi heard a snigger on the other end.

"Sorry force of habit so what do you need?" Itachi grumbled it was strange that he hated to be called that because that was what he was, the boss. But he hated it and wanted to be seen as an equal and not a superior.

It was weird really because he had no time for his team; actually he couldn't stand them and would only talk to them about a case they would be working on. Ok so he didn't hate them but he did find them annoying. But they were the best and they got the job done that was all that mattered.

"I need to know the status of the Orochimaru situation." The Uchiha heard a long bored sigh on the other end of the receiver. "I'm guessing it's not good news?"

Itachi hoped the two hadn't lost track of the man otherwise he would be furious. He could let Orochimaru slip from his grasp.

"Oh no it's fine it's just he seems to not be doing anything. He's hardly left the apartment." Itachi rolled his eyes at the tone of voice the comment was in.

"Kisame I didn't put you on this case for your own amusement and tell that to Deidara to." He growled as he heard the blonde snicker in the background.

"I know that boss anyway we'll let you know if we have anything else." Itachi Hn'ed in replied as he hung up. Sometimes he had to wonder why he put up with them. They drove him to insanity most days.

Itachi sighed again as he put his mobile in his coat pocket and made his way to his black vehicle. He took his keys and opened the car door before jumping in. he just wanted to go home, take a nice hot shower and relax.

It would also be nice to spend time with his little brother. Sasuke had texted him saying he would home a little late. Itachi wasn't worried. He might've mot known much about his baby brother's life. But he did know that he tutored and stayed after school sometimes. He sent his younger brother a message saying that's fine and that he'll see him at home.

Itachi shoved the key into the ignition and put his foot on the pedal, heading to the destination of his house.

The diner was crowded with other students from their school and others, plus a few families. The group found an empty table that fitted everyone in. Sasuke sat next to Naruto which was expected.

"So what does everyone want?" Lee asked as he stood in front of the table, tapping his fingers against it slightly.

"Get me a salad." Tenten announced at once. Chouji rolled his eyes at her and folded his arms across his chest.

"I'll have a cheese burger, fries and a large coke a cola. Tenten are you sure you just want a salad when there are so many other varieties." Chouji added to the brown haired girl. She glared at him before shaking her head.

"No thank you." She replied. He just sighed. He would never understand girls and the reasons why they wanted to starve themselves.

"I'll have a salad too." Neji spoke cutting the argument in half. Shino nodded to confirm he wanted the same.

Lee nodded with excitement as Shikamaru asked for a burger like Chouji but without the fries and only a small milkshake.

It was finally Naruto's and Sasuke's turn to choose from the three sided menu. The blonde already knew what he wanted basically the same as Chouji. He had a big appetite and could eat as much as his large friend could.

Naruto looked sideways to Sasuke who was glancing at the menu not knowing what to order. "Is there anything you want Sasuke?"

The raven snapped his head in the blonde's direction and shook his head. "I've never had fast food before but my father always said that it's bad for you."

Sasuke pushed the large glasses up his nose and sighed. The others stared at him with wide eyes.

"You've never tried junk food." Chouji sputtered not believing the words. "You're missing out on the best food in the world."

Naruto nodded in agreement as he shoved Sasuke a tiny bit. "Yeah you're totally missing out."

The raven arched an eyebrow at this, doubting that it was the best food in the world but it couldn't hurt to try it.

"Ok I'll have what you're having." He told Naruto.

"That's great but let's make it a small I doubt you'll be able to even eat half a large." Sasuke nodded, looking forward to his first cheese burger. Naruto ten turned to Lee. "Ok Lee have you got all that?"

Lee nodded and rushed over to the counter to place the order after they all donated some money towards it. "Don't worry you'll enjoy it." Naruto reassured the Uchiha as he stared intently at Lee.

"I know it's just strange that I'm trying so many different new things." Sasuke admitted. Tenten looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked gently. Sasuke gave her a tiny smile.

"I don't just mean the food but everything. Hanging with you guys for a start." He whispered.

"Are you still nervous being around all of us?" Neji catechized. The Uchiha didn't reply but stared down at his hands which were on his lap under the red and blue table.

"Um" Sasuke mumbled. The Truth was he was still somewhat apprehensive around them but that wasn't the main reason for his constant fidgeting and glancing around. He felt like the whole world was staring at him everywhere he went. It was unnerving and he hated it. He wanted to become invisible again so he wouldn't have to deal with it. But at the same time he wanted to be here surrounded by these people he now called his friends.

Tenten beamed at him. "Don't worry you'll get use to us in time."

Sasuke had no doubt about that and was grateful that they were giving him a chance. He was sure that they would just laugh and tell Naruto they're not hanging around with some nerd or some other names kids like to call him. But they didn't and they were also trying to make him feel welcome and for that he was truly thankful. The only problem was that he wished he had more self-confidence and knew what to do.

The Uchiha never had many pals before and it was slightly overwhelming that he was surrounded by so many people that he used to call his foes. Life was ironic at times was it not?

Lee finally came over with all the food making both Chouji and Naruto jump up in their seats. "It's about time." The blonde moaned as he grabbed his and Sasuke's.

"Yeah I'm starving." Chouji added as he seized his. The others also snatched their own as well and began digging into the delicious food.

The Uchiha stared down at his eying it slightly, deciding whether or not to eat it. Naruto took notice of this and stopped half way through a bite of his burger.

"Come on Sasuke you have to at least try it." He insisted. Sasuke turned to look at him for a second before his attention reverted back to the grub currently in his hand.

"Ok but where's the knives and forks?" The raven asked in confusion. The group couldn't help but laugh at that, making Sasuke blush slightly.

"You don't need a knife and fork you just use your hands." Lee told him with a cheerful grin. The raven scrunched his face up in even more confusion. He couldn't fathom eating with his hands it seemed so barbaric.

"Man you really haven't had junk food have you?" Naruto replied in amazement. It was the first time he heard of this and he thought it was weird. All teenagers should take pride in the glorious world of fast food.

Sasuke shook his head. "No my father kind of band junk food out of the house. He used to say a proper Uchiha never ate anything that was bad for you."

"God your parents were strict." Chouji blurted out with ten things in his mouth. Everyone knew that Sasuke's folks were dead just like Naruto's. It was broadcast all over the news at the time.

"Yeah" Sasuke whispered. "They were."

Neji, who was starting at the raven with intensity, could see that he was being to get uncomfortable. It wasn't a subject you wanted to talk about to just random people. He decided to help the Uchiha out and change the subject.

"So Shikamaru how's Temari?" He enquired with a smirk. Naruto whistled at this.

"What a drag." Shikamaru yawned as the conversation turned to him.

"Yeah Shika have you popped her cherry yet?" The blonde had a smirk plastered across his face as well.

"Don't let Gaara hear you talking about his sister like that Naruto." Shino uttered as he put a cherry tomato in his mouth.

Sasuke always wondered why Shino always wore sunglasses and high collard clothes. He even heard he wore them during football games. He couldn't be sure because he never went to a game for known reasons. The Uchiha felt like asking but he knew it wasn't any of his business.

"Where is Gaara anyway?" Neji asked Naruto. "I thought I told you to tell him to meet us."

The blonde sighed and ran a hand through his messy blonde bangs. "I did but he just muttered that he had things to do and then completely ignored me."

Neji growled under his breath. The Hyuuga knew Gaara was a cold hearted person and had no time for anybody including his siblings. He even ignored him most of the time and he was his boyfriend. Neji knew the red head loved him but he had funny ways of showing it. He shrugged mentally.

'Oh well the heart wants what the heart wants.' Neji thought to himself with a small sigh.

"I have no idea what's wrong with that dude sometimes." Tenten groaned. Neji totally agreed with her.

"Yeah, but try telling him that." He chuckled. She scoffed at this.

"I'd rather not." Tenten replied not wanting to get on the wrong side of the Sabaku.

"I don't think no one would the dude's totally scary." Naruto joked. Sasuke had to agree with this and so would anyone else who met the red head. The guy had a tattoo carved on his face that was saying something. He couldn't really comment on the make up since he wore it himself the only difference was no one knew of this, besides Naruto of course.

"Yeah I'm going to call him now." Neji replied taking out his cell phone and leaving the table to make the private call.

Naruto beamed at him before turning his attention onto Sasuke, noticing he had eaten half of his burger and his chips.

"I see you actually enjoyed your meal." The blonde spoke as Sasuke put the burger onto the stereophone case before reaching out for a few fries.

"Yeah it's actually good if not messy." He said as red sauce dripped down his chin slightly. Naruto laughed and handed him a napkin.

"Thank you." Sasuke replied his brown orbs filled with gratitude and wiped the red substance of his chin.

"God that man is impossible." Neji groaned as he came back to the table and took his original seat.

"I see your conversation with Gaara didn't go well?" Tenten questioned with her eyebrows arched upwards. The Hyuuga sighed and leaned back, closing his lavender eyes.

"Yeah he actually had the nerve to hang up on me." He snarled. Sasuke couldn't help but smile at that. It sounded like his brother. Itachi was forever doing that. It was kind of annoying but no one dared to tell him that.

The others laughed at this all except Naruto whose eyes went cold. "What are you doing here?"

The Uchiha looked up at the spot where the blonde was staring at. His eyes went wide with fear as he came face to face with Sakura and Kiba. He gulped slightly and the Inuzuka gave him a tiny smirk. It was hardly noticeable but Sasuke could tell it was there.

"A lot of people go here Uzumaki. It's a public place." Kiba mocked with a roll of his eyes.

"That's not what I meant." Naruto growled slightly as he gripped Sasuke's arm. The blonde could tell the raven had a fearful look in his eyes. He couldn't blame the kids these were two of the students who hated him most.

Kiba shrugged. "Well actually we've came here to apologize."

Neji let out a chuckle at this not convinced at all by that little confession. Kiba eyes narrowed dangerously as he gave Neji a dirty look.

"What are you laughing at Hyuuga?" He spat. The long haired raven folded his arms a smirk playing on his lips.

"Nothing I just found something amusing that's all." He replied simply.

"Apologize for what anyway?" Naruto demanded as his blue eyes hardened.

"Well we've realized that we were wrong." This time it was Sakura who decided to speak. Naruto's head snapped in her direction and gave her look telling her to continue.

"We might've judge Sasuke a bit too hastily. We were worried about our reputations." Sakura admitted. Kiba nodded next to her.

"Yeah can you blame us but we both thought what you said." Kiba insisted to Naruto. "We were wondering if we could have another chance."

Naruto blue eyes were still hard but softened and a cheerful smiled replaced the current frown. "Off course but do you really accept Sasuke?"

The blonde folded his arms waiting for an answer. Kiba and Sakura looked to Naruto before resting their eyes on Sasuke.

The raven felt a shiver of dread run down his spine. He knew something was wrong here and he could see the contempt and disgust in both of their eyes. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Off course we do." Sakura spoke up. "That's why we're here."

"Yeah Sakura's right we're here to also say sorry to Sasuke and hope we can be mates as well." He smiled at the Uchiha but it didn't reach his orbs.

Shikamaru and Neji glanced at each other with suspicion etched on their faces. They had a strange feeling that something fishy was going on. Tenten also thought they were up to something as well but decided to give them the benefit of the doubt.

"So do you forgive us?" Sakura asked as her green eyes filled up with hope. Naruto stood up and walked around the table, standing before the two with a serious look on his face. It morphed into a grin and he grasped both of their shoulders.

"I thought you'll never come around. You want to join us?" He said as he gestured towards the table. They both glanced at the group sitting on the table but shook their heads.

"Maybe some other time, Ino's waiting for me at her house and you know how she gets when you keep her waiting." With that she turned on her heel and left the diner.

"Yeah and I have a date with Hinata." Kiba admitted truthfully. Sasuke's dark eyes snapped to the Inuzuka as he uttered this. He couldn't see a shy girl like Hinata go out with a creep like him. The raven also knew the shy girl was obsessed with Naruto but was too cautious to do anything about it.

Naruto smirked and nudged the brunet in his side. "So you finally got up the courage and asked her out then?"

Kiba shrugged. "Yeah and she actually said yes. I always thought she hated me."

Sasuke scoffed mentally. That's what he thought to. Hinata was probably was something close to a friend that he had before Naruto and the others. She always told him that she couldn't stand the Inuzuka and wished he stopped following her about. It gave her the creeps. That's why he didn't believe that the girl would agree to go out on a date with him, but didn't voice his suspicions.

"That's great so I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked with a hopeful gaze on his face. Kiba nodded before exiting the diner as well.

Neji, who had been silent, snapped his head towards Naruto. "You don't seriously trust them do you?"

Naruto inhaled a breath before shaking his head. "No I don't. I might be an idiot at times but I'm not totally stupid."

"I wonder what they're planning." Tenten declared as she rested her chin in her hands.

"I don't know but I have a feeling it's got something to do with Sasuke." Neji insisted as he stared at the Uchiha. Sasuke stared down at his hands feeling this dread deep in his stomach.

Naruto slid back into his chair his face scrunched up deep in thought. "I don't know but I swear if they hurt Sasuke then I'll kill them."

"We'll just have to keep an eye on them." Lee told them. "Don't worry Sasuke my youthfulness will stop their villainy in their tracks."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the blonde sitting next to him. Naruto just shook his head with a tiny smile.

"I told you Lee's weird." He whispered into the raven's ear. Sasuke let out a small giggle.

"We'll all keep an eye on them." Shikamaru stated lazily. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Who knows if they start hanging around with Sasuke they might grow to like him." Naruto said with optimism. It was just wishful thinking at the moment but it wasn't totally crazy, just look at him. He used to hate the Uchiha and now he couldn't stay away from him.

"Maybe" Neji replied slowly. "But don't get ahead of yourself Naruto."

The blonde nodded. "Don't worry I won't." he reassured.

They all finished their meals before standing up and heading outside.

"So I'll see you guys tomorrow?" Naruto solicited to the gang. They all nodded before going off into one car or another.

Sasuke and Naruto watched them leave and the blonde turned to the dark haired teen. "Come on I'll drive you home." He told him as he grabbed his hand and dragged him over to his orange car.

"Do you think that's a good idea? Itachi might see you and your not exactly his favorite person at the moment." Sasuke whispered quietly.

"I think I already know that by the large bruise on my face and besides I have to face him at some point might as well be now." The blond shrugged.

The raven stared at Naruto with awe. "You must be really brave or really stupid."

The blonde smirked and wrapped an arm around the small teen's shoulders. "I'm both." He teased as they both got into the orange contraption.

Ino sat in her house reading a magazine when she heard a knock on the door. She got up to open it, knowing it was Sakura at the door. The blonde had to admit she was slightly pissed off at her best friend.

"What took you so long?" She yelled at the pink haired girl as soon as the door slammed open.

Sakura pushed past the evidently furious blonde and threw her body onto the couch. "I was with Kiba."

"Kiba?" Ino screeched. "You blew me off for him."

Sakura rolled her eyes at this. Ino could be a little too clingy at times. It got annoying at times because she felt like she couldn't hang with other teens. That's why she usually lied to Ino and told her that her mom grounded her or something. But this time there was a plan in motion and they needed the blonde girl's assistant.

"I'm here now aren't I? You can be such a drama queen sometimes." Sakura sighed. Ino glared and threw a cushion at her.

"And you can be a total bitch at times." Ino snapped back her blue eyes shining with anger. Sakura smirked.

"Not the first time I've heard that today." She replied with a shrug as bolted upright. The blonde stared at the pink haired teen before shaking her head and leaning back.

"Well can you blame them for thinking that? You were really mean to Sasuke earlier." Ino pointed out. Sakura sighed, her fingers playing with a few pink strands of her hair.

"Come on Ino you don't want that loser to be part of our group as much as I do." She said. Ino inhaled a breath.

"Tell you the truth I don't know. I mean the least we can do is give the kid a chance." The blonde replied. She knew it would make Sakura mad but it was playing on her conscience all day. Ino saw the hurt look on the Uchiha's face everytime the pink haired teen called him a cruel name.

"A chance?" Sakura scoffed as she gave Ino a dirty look. "You've got to be kidding me."

Ino gulped slightly. This was the first time she was stating her opinion that were going against her best mate. Usually she would agree with Sakura all the time but she just couldn't this time.

The Uchiha wasn't that bad. He might be ugly but he seemed to be an ok kind of guy, a little shy in her opinion but who could blame him. The poor kid had been a target for bullies since freshman year last year.

"No I'm not Sakura what have you really got against him?" Ino said bravely.

"The fact that he's a total loser and the fact that no one likes him." Sakura pointed out. Ino laughed at this.

"Well that's not true since Naruto and the others seem to be taken to him." The blonde verbalized as she stood up and placed her hands on her hips. Her long pony tail swaying slightly behind her.

"They won't for long." Sakura smirked. Ino's eyes narrowed as she glanced at the teen with suspicion.

"What do you mean by that?" She questioned a tiny bit scared by the answer. Sakura chuckled darkly a sinister look falling upon her face.

"We decided to become Sasuke 'friend'" Sakura quoted on the word friend with her fingers.

"What do you mean by that?" Ino repeated as she crossed her arms against her chest. Sakura stood up as well so she was eye level with the blonde teen.

"Kiba and I figured out the only way we can get Sasuke out of our lives if we get enough dirt on him and what better way than to pretend to be mate."

Ino finally caught on to what they were planning. "You're going to gather dirt on him and spread it around aren't you?" She said in an outrage.

Sakura sneered and headed towards the kitchen to get a soda. Ino followed her. "Yes and we're going to make it look like it was Naruto's doing. Uchiha will be so heartbroken over it that he'll never speak to Naruto again."

The thought made her smirk mentally. She couldn't wait to put her plan into action. The pink haired teenager knew she couldn't rush it though otherwise it would look suspicious. They first had to get close enough to Sasuke that he would trust them. Then they would gather the information and bit by bit let the world know Sasuke Uchiha's darkest secrets. It would teach the little shit a lesson in who was running the school and where he belonged in it, right at the bottom of the social chain.

Ino's thoughts were different from Sakura's. She didn't like what she was going to do. It was just plain cruel on both Naruto and Sasuke.

"You would do all that to people who are supposed to be your mates?" Ino bellowed. Sakura gave her the evil eye as she put the soda that she was currently drinking on the counter top.

"He is not my mate." She growled her green eyes blazing with anger.

"I wasn't talking about Sasuke, but Naruto and the others." Ino paused as she glanced at Sakura with equal anger in her blue eyes. "Is what people think of you really that important to you that you would betray the people who are always nice to you?"

Sakura stepped closer to Ino. "This is high school what others think of you is very important."

Ino smiled sadly at this. "Maybe but what your friends think of you matters more." She tried to reassure the pink haired girl in front of her.

"I'm doing this for them." She shouted. "There just too nice for their own good."

Ino shook her head sorrowfully. "No you're not, you're doing this for yourself but I won't let you." She got a brave glint in her eye as she stood up to Sakura.

"What do you mean?" Sakura snarled angrily getting all up in the blonde's face. Ino smirked.

"I'll tell Naruto exactly what you're up to and I think he'll believe me over you." She said confident with herself.

Sakura growled. She couldn't believe that her own best friend was betraying her like this. It seemed she misjudged Ino. She wasn't the clingy, whiny girl she pretended to be. A thought suddenly occurred to her. The pink haired teen knew everything there was to know about Ino including her deepest darkest secret. She smirked and folded her arms over her chest.

Ino didn't like the look Sakura was giving her. It made her have a feeling of dread creep up into her body.

"I don't think that would be very wise Ino." Sakura kept the evil smile on her face as she crept nearer to the blonde. Ino stood her ground and a hissed ripped from her throat.

"And why would that be?" She grumbled, their eyes meeting dead on.

"Because I'll let everyone know what a little slut you really are." Ino glared at her and clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. She wanted to punch the bitch in front of her.

"You evil cow I'm no such thing." Ino cried out tears sprang to the corners of her blue orbs. Sakura smirked at getting a reaction and continued.

"No because fucking someone who is ten years older not to mention your teacher isn't being a slut?" she had a fake surprise look plastered on her facial features.

"You promised you wouldn't ever tell anyone about that." Ino yelled tears beginning to make their way down her cheeks.

"And I won't as long as you keep your mouth shut." She hissed spraying spit everywhere. "You keep my secret I'll keep yours and then no one will find out about your little fiasco and I bet you Zabuza will be fired or even worse arrested for sleeping with a minor."

Ino couldn't help the scream that escaped from her lips before her eyes hardened and she glared dangerously at Sakura. "Fine I won't say a word to the others but our friendship is over."

The pink haired teen looked hurt for a minute before nodding. "Fine by me." She shrugged.

"Good now get out of my house." Ino ordered and Sakura complied with her wishes and left the blonde girl standing in the kitchen.

After Ino heard the door slam shut with a loud bang crusading through her ears. She was panting heavily. It wasn't the first time they had fallen out but it was the first time it was this bad. The blonde didn't even know if they'll ever speak to each other again. She knew she wasn't going to engage in conversation with her ex best mate any time soon.

Ino closed her eyes and strolled into the living room. She really wanted to let Naruto know what Kiba and Sakura were planning. But she couldn't let Zabuza get in trouble because of it. Maybe she could find another way to let them know of the danger brewing ahead.

A thought then hit her and she reached for her cell phone dialing Tenten's number. "Tenten it's Ino"

"Hey Ino what's wrong." The blonde could hear the concern in Tenten's voice.

"There's no time to explain but I need your help." The dark haired girl told her that she was on her way. Ino put the phone back on the side.

She had a plan hopefully it would be enough to save Sasuke and Zabuza. Ino didn't even know why she was doing this for Sasuke. It wasn't like she even liked him. But Naruto did and that was all that mattered to her.

The blonde footballer helped her through some tough ordeals and knew that if he's given the Uchiha a chance then she should too. She might even grow to like him because she never hated the kid. It was just their worlds never collided but it seemed like a certain footballer had changed all that and change was a good but scary thing.

Ino knew Sakura was also threatened by that and to be honest she couldn't blame her. It was hurting others that she hated. Ino wouldn't admit this out loud but she hated how the student body could bully Sasuke. It was wrong and totally unfair. But she was one to talk because she too had called Uchiha names on more than one occasion just to fit in. but all that was about to change as she waited for Tenten to come on over.

Naruto and Sasuke sat in the car of the Uchiha mansion drive way. Both had been silent all the way from the diner to here.

"Thank you for driving me home." He whispered and the blonde nodded.

"No problem come on I'll walk you inside." Naruto replied as he turned off the engine. Sasuke tentatively touch his arm.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" The raven asked with a concern expression etched to his pale face. The blonde shook his head.

"No but if I don't now then I'll never will." He admitted. "And besides I was hoping someone would consider being my tutor again."

Naruto gave Sasuke a hopeful look. The raven smiled and nodded. "Off course I will." He turned to stare at the house before them and sighed.

"Are you ready then because it looks like my brothers already in." He said pointing at the lights in the window. Naruto gulped a tiny bit before they both got out of the car.

Naruto walked by Sasuke on shaky limbs, every step to the door was torture; his breathing was coming out in heavy pants. He felt the Uchiha squeeze his hand slightly to try and calm him down. It actually worked and the blonde could feel his breathing becoming normal again.

Sasuke brought his other hand and rummaged around in his pockets until he found his house keys. He slowly put the key into the lock and pushed the front door open.

They both looked around to see if there were any sign of the older Uchiha. Sasuke decided that he would call out.

"Itachi I'm home!" He yelled waiting for an answer. They both heard footsteps resounded on the stairs and glanced up to see Itachi descending the stairs.

"Sasuke where have you been I've been worried sick." He cried out as he went in over protective mode. Itachi suddenly stopped in his tracks as he came face to face with Naruto, a dark look past his pale face.

"What is he doing here?" He hissed as he glared at the footballer. Naruto threw up his hands to surrender to the older Uchiha.

"I'm just here to drop Sasuke off that's all." He replied trying to ease the tension. It wasn't working and Itachi grabbed him by the shirt, dragging him over to the door. Naruto struggled all the way.

"Well you've done your job now you can go." He growled. Sasuke could see that his brother was hurting Naruto and grabbed hold of Itachi's arm to try and pull him of the blonde.

"Itachi stop it you're hurting him." Sasuke cried out as he tried to pry his brother from Naruto. Itachi let go off the blonde, who was gasping slightly, and turned to his little brother in alarm.

"Sasuke don't tell me you've given this bastard another chance." He roared in an outrage. Sasuke looked to the furnished ground uncomfortably. Itachi took his silence as a yes and a low growl escaped his lips.

"Foolish little brother have you not learned anything." He replied with an angry and sad look in his eyes. He raven didn't say anything to that instead he kept his gaze steadily on the floor.

"Sasuke he's just going to hurt you again." He insisted as he gently put a pale hand on his brothers back.

"No I won't Itachi." Naruto said with confidence that he didn't even know he had. The older Uchiha's head snapped in his direction and he couldn't but gulp mentally. He inhaled a breath to calm his nerves before looking Itachi straight in the eye and continuing.

"Itachi I know you don't trust me." Itachi scoffed at this.

"Damn right I don't. You bullied my brother and then you used him so can you blame me?" he demanded. The blonde shook his head.

"No I can't and I can tell you want to punch me again."

"Oh I want to do more than that at this moment I want to tear you from limb to limb." He told him a dark look in his orbs. It was what he really wanted to do. He also wanted to comment on how stupid his brother's decision to befriend this jerk again.

"What was going through your mind Sasuke when you agreed to this?" He couldn't help but ask his younger brother. Sasuke slowly raised his head to gaze at the older Uchiha.

"He really proved himself Itachi. He told the whole school that he was friends with me and with my façade on. I've also made new friends as well." Itachi sighed as he heard the happiness in his brother's voice.

"That's great Sasuke and I'm happy for you but you could get hurt again." He said soothingly. Naruto blue eyes narrowed at this.

"I'm not going to hurt him again I swear." He declared. Itachi turned to him a serious expression painted on his face.

"Oh I know you won't because I won't hesitate to kill you." Naruto gulped again. He knew the Uchiha was deadly serious when he uttered this.

"Please Itachi I don't want to lose Naruto as a mate nor the others. I'm finally liked in school please don't take that away from me." Sasuke pleaded with his brother. Itachi's heart broke at the sight.

"I'm only trying to look out for you." Sasuke smiled gratefully at this.

"I know and I'm grateful but I really want this. I trust Naruto." He said. Itachi sighed as he ran his hand through his long black locks.

"I know you do Sasuke but I don't." He told him straight. Sasuke stared at him dead in the eyes.

"But do you trust me?" He questioned as he searched in his brothers dark orbs for the truth. Itachi nodded.

"With my life" He stated honestly. The youngest Uchiha nodded. "Then trust me now please and give Naruto a chance."

Itachi frowned as he turned to face the blonde once more, who had been silent letting Sasuke try to reassure his older brother.

"Are you serious about being mates with Sasuke?" He inquired. Naruto quickly nodded.

"Yes I am and I promise that I'll never hurt him again, you have my word." Itachi bobbed his head as the promise sunk into his skull and was embedded into his brain.

"I'll hold you to that. Ok I'll let this friendship continue but I'll tell you this now I still don't have confidence in you Uzumaki."

This didn't come as a surprise. Itachi had already told him such things already. "I know you don't but I hope you do one day. I know I'll have to earn that respect but I'm determined to do it. I don't want there to be any awkward tension between us."

Itachi thought about this for a minute and came to the same conclusion that he didn't want that either, not because of Naruto but for Sasuke's sake. He knew he would be torn in two choosing between them both.

"Hopefully you can but for the time being I'll have my eye on you." He promised. Naruto nodded and muttered a small thank you before leaving the house. He didn't need to be told to because he could tell by the look Itachi was giving him that he wanted him gone. He waved goodbye to Sasuke and told him that he'll see him tomorrow at school.

After the blonde left Sasuke turned to Itachi. "Thank you Itachi."

The older Uchiha grinned down at his little brother. "That's alright, but just remember I did it for you not him and if he ever hurts you come tell me."

"I will" Sasuke promised.

"Because if he does I swear to you I won't let him get away with it." Sasuke beamed at Itachi with big brown eyes.

"I know you won't and that's why I love you." Itachi smiled back and pulled his brother into a tight embrace.

"I love you too." He whispered, wondering how he got to be so lucky to have a brother like Sasuke.

**There we have it. Ok I put Zabuza in as Ino's lover but you can change that if you don't like the paring. I only picked him because it was the first thing that came to mind. I don't even think I spelled his name right. I loved the brotherly moment between Itachi and Sasuke most. The story's going to get dark again soon but there'll be a few more light chapters before that happens.**

**The next chapter won't be up until I get my lap top back which will be in a week or two. **

**Please review and please don't flame.**

**See you next time :D **


	23. Chapter 23

**OK I am back with a new chapter (obviously) sorry it took so long. Thank you for all your feedback it was most appreciated. I will resume answering all your questions or just thanking you by PM. Here are some of the answers to some of the questions.**

**I will explain what I'm doing with the lemons at the bottom of this chapter.**

**Sasuke's façade will be explained at the bottom of the chapter.**

**Sakura and Lee are sort of going out. Lee's mad about Sakura but she likes Naruto but dates Lee. She does like him but not nearly as much as Naruto.**

**The Zabuza/Ino relationship is explained in this chapter. I think you'll be relived. **

**Enough of my rambling here's the next chapter.**

Tenten finally arrived at Ino's house half an hour after she got her message. The blonde sounded really distress and she was concerned for her friend. She got out the car and strolled up to the front door.

She hoped Ino wasn't going to moan about the Uchiha. Ino wasn't as vindictive as Sakura was but she also had a tendency to follow the pink haired teen. It was a shame really since Ino was a very nice girl, but sometimes it was clouded by her need to defend Sakura. There was a rare time that she didn't and when that happened, the latter would get irritated. Sighing Tenten knocked on the wooden door. It was opened later by Ino.

"Thanks for coming." Ino said as she motioned for Tenten to come in. "Sorry for calling you at such short notice but I had to talk to someone."

Tenten nodded as she stepped inside the warm house. "No problem." She told Ino as she hung up her coat and strode into the living room, taking a seat on one of the leather recliners. "So what's up?"

Ino sighed as she took a seat next to the brunet. "Sakura and I had another falling out." She declared as she removed some of her blonde hair from her eyes.

Tenten's expression changed into a confused one. "You and Sakura are always fighting." She pointed out in slight irritation. She hoped Ino didn't drag her over her to tell her that.

The blonde haired girl shook her head furiously. "We do but this time it was worse and I'm just so angry with her right now and what she's going to do to Sasuke."

This finally got Tenten's attention as her head snapped in Ino's direction. "What's Sasuke got to do with it?"

The blonde sighed and leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes. "Have you heard of the saying 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer?'"

Tenten nodded as she got half of what Sakura was going to do. She should have guessed something was up when she showed up with Kiba at the diner, a thought suddenly occurred to her.

"Is Inuzuka involved in this?" She demanded with an angry growl. Ino nodded to confirm the brunet's suspicion.

"Yeah Sakura mentioned that he was." She sighed before continuing. "They've got it all figured out and it could work."

Tenten gave her a look. "You know what the plan is?" Ino nodded.

"Yeah, they plan on humiliating Sasuke and letting Naruto take the blame." She said as she shook her head in disappointment at the tactics that were going too pursued.

Tenten banged her fists on the arm rest she was leaning on. "I knew they were up to something when they showed up at the diner, 'claiming' they wanted to give Sasuke a chance. But their plan's not exactly full proof though." She thought out loud as she looked at Ino directly in the eye.

The blonde placed her hands under her chin in a thinking stance. "Sakura said she had that all figured out. She told me they would play it out for a while and strike at the right time."

The brunet nodded. "Get Sasuke's trust and crush it when he least expects it." Tenten growled a little bit before snapping her head towards Ino. "We have to tell the others."

Ino paled as she suddenly clutched Tenten's arms in a panic. "No you can't do that."

Tenten turned to her in disbelieve. "We have to do something." She shouted her brown eyes blazing with determination.

"I know but—"Ino started but was cut off by a now irritated Tenten.

"No Ino you can't tell me that they're planning something really horrible and not do anything about it." She bellowed. Ino shook her head sadly.

"I'm not saying that but I can't have you blurting it out to everyone…not yet anyway." Ino whispered as she leaned back in her seat. She knew she had to tell Tenten the truth why not and it would be embarrassing. But she couldn't let Zabuza get in trouble because of her stupidity.

"Are you going to tell me why not?" Tenten demanded with a slight glare as she folded her arms. She wasn't happy that Ino would tell her something so crucial and tell her to keep it a secret. What kind of a person did Ino think she was?

Ino nodded her head slowly, getting strands of blonde her in her eyes. "Yeah it's why I called you over here. You understand why I don't want you to tell anyone once I told you."

Tenten nodded but couldn't help but glare at the blonde haired girl. "Fine but it better be good otherwise I'm going straight over to Naruto and telling him of their sick plan."

Ino bobbed her head in agreement. "I understand."

She stood up and began pacing up and down the large room, not knowing where to start. She figured she might just come out with it.

"Sakura's blackmailing me. She has stuff that wouldn't only get me into deep shit but someone else as well." Ino confessed as she closed her eyes. She hoped Tenten wouldn't want more details but knew that was just wishful thinking.

The brunet raised her eyebrows in shock and confusion. "Blackmailing you?"

Ino nodded again. "I didn't want any part of her plan to totally humiliate Sasuke and she wasn't exactly thrilled that I fought against her, so…"

"She blackmailed you. What with?" Tenten crossed her fingers and hoped it wasn't that bad. But Ino did have a reputation for doing infamous things. It must be the other guy involved that she was protecting more. Well she assumed it was a guy.

"You remember when Sai died and how I was?" Tenten nodded; off course she did the blonde was a total wreck. She couldn't get out of bed due to heavy grief of losing her first love. Sai's death hit all of them head especially Naruto and Ino. Tenten suspected that Naruto wasn't even over it yet, as he kept his feeling bottled up inside of him.

"Well I kind of got close to Mr. Zabuza and Sakura found out." She admitted with red face.

"Don't tell me you were sleeping with him Ino." She gave her friend a disapproving look. "Isn't he married to Haku?"

Ino nodded. "I didn't sleep with him or have any kind of relationship with him but Sakura found my journal and misread the signals." The blonde sighed and ran her hands through her hair.

"Sakura blackmailed you saying if you didn't help her or keep your big mouth shut she'll let it slip to the whole school." Tenten said finally getting why Ino didn't want to help the Uchiha out.

"Yeah I want to help Sasuke I really do but if I do Zabuza will get fired. It doesn't matter if he's guilty or not. He'll be shunned just by speculation and you know that."

Tenten did know that since her dad was in the same situation a few years back. One teenage girl got obsessed with him and her parents found a fantasy diary and thought the worse and her dad got cut off. It had been rough for them the next few months before her father landed a new job, one that he was still at now.

"I don't want him to get in trouble because of me. He's been so kind to me and I don't want to repay him by getting him laid off and hated by some of the parents." Ino had tears cruising down her cheeks as she begged Tenten with her eyes not to whisper a word about this to anyone. The brunet sighed not knowing what to do. She was between a rock and a hard place with no way out.

"I don't know Ino. Sasuke will be totally embarrassed if they do get delicate information on hm." She pointed out.

"But she might not do." Ino said as she tried to suppress a small sob. "I'm not saying don't do anything all I'm asking is for you to find another way. It's not just about Zabuza; I also don't want people thinking I'm a slag more than they already do." She added as her head hung low.

The brunet felt a tinge of sympathy for her blonde friend. "No one thinks you're a slag Ino." She tried to reassure but she didn't know who. The truth was most people did think that by the way she dresses. But the gang knew that she wasn't. She's only ever dated Sai and had sex with him. Yeah boys tried it on but she would always knock them back. But people didn't see that all they saw was what they wanted to see.

"They do. So will you please help me and not tell anyone what they're planning." She pleaded with her bright blue eyes. "I'm not saying don't do anything, actually I would like to formulate a plan with you."

Tenten couldn't hide her surprise at those words. "Why would you want to help the Uchiha, you wasn't exactly thrilled about him joining our little gang earlier." She uttered.

"I was just shocked and can you blame me Tenten?" She half shouted and half whispered. The brunet shook her head. She couldn't blame the blonde teenage girl for thinking that. It surprised all of them really. One minute the two gated each other and the next Naruto was being all protective of the Uchiha. It was a truly sweet scene but a very bizarre one to say the least.

"I guess I can't blame you for that, to tell you the truth I'm still getting my head around It." she paused momentarily as she thought about how shy and sweet Sasuke was. "But he is a really nice guy though and you should give him a chance."

Ino sighed. "I want to. I really do but you know what Sakura would do if I did that."

Tenten nodded as her hands balled up into fists. "Someone really needs to put her in her place. She thinks she can get away with murder." The Brunette yelled as she glared at nothing in particular.

The blonde scoffed at the comment. "I think she would if she could." Ino muttered.

Tenten laughed. "I think you're right but what are we going to do about the situation?" She mumbled.

Ino stared at her for a moment before turning her gaze to the large glass window. "I don't know. We have to think of a plan that will save Sasuke from total humiliation and save Zabuza's job as well."

"I think you're right we have to play it safe. I hate to admit it but Sakura's smart and if we don't be careful she'll suss us out in no time."

Ino placed her elbows on her knees as her chin rested on the palm of her hand. "I've got it!" she exclaimed in excitement. She smiled to herself as she thought up a brilliant plan to deceive Sakura. She wasn't going to feel guilty about it either. In fact she thought the pink haired teen deserved some payback from her and Sasuke as well.

Tenten gave the blonde a small shoved. "Well are you going to tell me of your idea or not?" She asked with a tiny smile gracing her red lips.

Ino was brought out if her thoughts with the question and snapped her head in the brunette's direction. Her ponytail swayed from side to side as she shook her head. "Oh sorry I kind of got lost in my thoughts there." She replied as she gave Tenten an apologetic look.

"Don't worry about it but come on the plot." She urged as she waved her hand in dismissal.

"Oh yeah!" Ino nodded and leaned in a bit closer to the brunette. "Ok I know I said we shouldn't but I think we should tell someone. But it has to be someone who can keep a secret and gain Sakura's trust and keep Sasuke safe all in one."

Tenten taped her fingers under her chin to think of the perfect person, then it hit her. "What about Lee?"

Ino thought about it and then nodded her head. "Yes Lee is somewhat smitten with Sakura and they've been dating on and off a year now. But will Lee go for it? I wouldn't think Lee would want to upset her. It could ruin any chances with her."

The brunette nodded but the smile didn't disappear from her face. "Maybe but it's worth the risk. Lee won't say anything if he does decline our offer. But I don't think he will, because even though he likes Sakura Naruto been his friend longer."

"That's true." Ino admitted. "Actually the only reason why we ever dissed on Sasuke was because Naruto hated him, well most of us anyway."

"I don't think Naruto ever hated him. I think he just wanted to fit in and the Uchiha's aren't exactly well liked." Tenten continued with a sigh.

Ino got up moving to the kitchen to get a couple of sodas. She tossed one to Tenten when she returned. "Ok even if we do get Lee on side what about Kiba?"

Ino knew Sakura might trust Lee but Kiba couldn't stand him. He thought the usually green clad teen was a complete moron. She couldn't think of anyone else either. Neji had a strong disliking to the dog boy and the two could hardly be in the same room as each other. Shikamaru was too lazy to get involved or didn't want to be stuck in the middle. He'd rather spend his time watching clouds drift by. Shino was too occupied by his bugs and Chouji with his food. A low growl escaped Ino's throat as she thought about Chouji and his excessive eating habits.

"I can't think of anyone." She thought of Naruto, but the blonde had quite a temper. He also hated to be lied to and if he got wind of what his ex-best mate was up to. Naruto would no doubt beat the brunet into a pulp and then Sakura would find out about her telling Tenten.

"I guess we just have to keep an eye on him ourselves and if you could pretend to be on Sakura's side would be a big help." Tenten gazed at Ino with a sympathetic look before letting her know of the situation. "It would mean you have to apologize and pretend that you're in the wrong."

Ino threw up her hands as her blue eyes widened in horror. "What? I can't do that." He complained as she tried to plead with the brunette not to let her go through with the torture of doing that.

"You have to Ino we need an inside man or in your case an inside woman." Tenten insisted. The blonde groaned.

"Ino you have two choices either you can swallow your pride and say you're sorry or Sakura will find out about you blabbing to me." She shouted.

Ino smirked and folded her arms. "How will she? I know you won't tell her." She said confidently.

Tenten mimicked her posture. "How do you know that?" she inquired. The blonde rolled her eyes as her smirk turned into a genuine grin. She patted the brunette's arm.

"Because you're a good friend. But I will keep an eye on Sakura and maybe you can keep an eye on Kiba." Tenten nodded before standing up.

"You know what why don't we just look out for Sasuke and make sure Kiba and Sakura don't get to close." The brunet replied. Ino agreed with the idea.

"I wonder how Naruto will react when he finds out." Ino said out loud. "I mean he might act like a total idiot at times but he can be sharp when he wants to be."

"I think he already suspects something but he's also so trusting of people and they are his mates. He doesn't want to think anything bad of them." Tenten spoke as she smiled at the blonde footballer's cheerfulness and his constant belief in others.

Ino noticed the brunette's grin and beamed at her too as her head too filled with thoughts of the sunny blonde.

"Yeah I think that's his best but worst quality that Naruto has." Ino acknowledge with glee. "But he can also be quite aggressive if someone threatens anyone he cares for."

Tenten sniggered at this and an idea occurred to her. "And I think he really likes Sasuke."

Ino face scrunched up in puzzlement. "Well we all know he likes him. It was pretty obvious when he told us all that he did." She replied not understanding what Tenten was getting at.

The brunet shook her head in amusement at the blonde's misunderstanding. "No I mean he likes her." She said pronouncing the word likes very slowly to intercept what she meant.

Ino mouth opened in an o shape before a grin replaced it and she shove d Tenten as she finally caught on. "Does he really? How do you know this?"

Ino was really interested in this little tidbit of information. The truth was even though the blonde footballer was really hot and flirtatious. He basically flirted with both teenage boys and girls. The gang knew Naruto was bi sexual but always thought he swayed more to the fancy of men.

The footballer was lucky since the majority of the school accepted same sex relationships; take Neji and Gaara as an example. Then again no would go against Gaara he would probably beat them to death. But there was also other gay couples in the school be it boys and girls.

"Yeah I think the whole diner could tell. He's so over protective of Sasuke and it's the way he looks at him. But I don't think Naruto realizes his feelings and I think Sasuke doesn't either."

Ino nodded. "Do you think Sasuke has the same feelings for Naruto?" She asked. Tenten shrugged.

"Who knows but I do know that he's close to him and that's in such a short time. There's definitely a bind brewing between them but I don't think either of them have notice it." Tenten assumed with a tiny sigh fleeing from her ruby red lips. The watch on her left wrist caught her attention and she let out an audible gasp.

"My god is that the time?" She half shouted. "My mom and dad are going to kill me." She quickly stood up and brushed her jeans off as she turned to Ino.

"I'm sorry Ino but it's getting late. We can talk more about this tomorrow if Sakura hasn't got you on a leash." The blonde nodded and walked the brunette to the door. They both said their goodbyes and gave one another a hug, before Tenten strolled to her car and drove off into the darkness.

Ino shut the door and leaned against it with her eyes closed. It felt good to talk to someone about her problems for a change. Sakura was sometimes so self-absorbed that it was hard to get a word in. but Tenten she did. In a way the brunette was a way better friend than the pink haired teen. But she's been friends with her since kindergarten.

She did wonder one thing from their conversation though. She knew she was being selfish in a way by not warning both boys of the pending danger. But she didn't want everyone to look at her like she was betraying Sai.

Her boyfriend's only been dead for two months and if anyone found out about her secret meetings with one of her teachers, the looks of disgust was inevitable. Even though there was nothing going on between her and Zabuza. He was just there to give her some comfort. It wasn't wrong for a teacher to do that, nothing sexual ever happened. But Sakura would twist things and then she would be hated more than Sasuke Uchiha.

Even more so she would be detested by Naruto. She could see the look of anger, contempt and disappointment. She wouldn't be able to handle that, not from the blonde. Ino sighed and ran a hand through her long and lush blonde locks. She was doing the right thing she said to herself.

Sasuke strolled down the long and winding pathway that lead to the gigantic school building ahead. He unconsciously fiddled with the thick rimmed glasses that dominated half his face. He contemplated whether or not to wear his usual attire today. It was sometimes a nuisance to taste the loathsome taste of the brown substance that caked most of his face. The glasses weren't much better either and often obscured his vision from the fogged up lenses. The raven usually had to lean close to read the writing on the board and his own work. It was one of the reasons he sat up front in the classroom.

The Uchiha sighed. He did really want to rip of his disguise and be his true self, but the constant routine and low self-confidence. The thought was extinguished almost instantaneously. He wasn't ready for the reaction of the student body. Well actually he could already see how they would reply and it scared him.

The raven could see the lust filled looks and the hateful glares at his perfect complexion. Anyone who knew of his natural looks, which were few, always told him how beautiful it was. To Sasuke himself he was no such thing, in fact he could call himself ugly very easily. He was just like a mannequin on display. People would stare at him and debate whether or not to buy him, in his case date him. But would discard him without any thought to his reaction.

His father always told him that he would mount to nothing. That all his worthless ass was good for a quick fuck, a one night stand. Sasuke always believed these words. Why wouldn't he? He believed Itachi loathed him until recently. But he was glad they had sorted out their differences. His older brother was dead set against him being close to Naruto though and made his feeling crystal clear last night and this morning.

Sasuke closed his eyes as a tiny headache dulled his mind. Itachi had moaned about how stupid he thought he was being, his exact word were 'foolish little brother.' He would mutter this every time he saw Sasuke. The younger Uchiha tried to argue back but decided it would do no good. He needed time to accept the relationship and the raven knew he was any worried about him.

"Heh" Sasuke breathed as he thought of the irony of his friendship with Naruto. How can two people go from hating each other to being really good mates in a short space of time? But he was glad of the company. It was so lonely always being by himself, but now he had all these people looking out for him. That was willing to accept him.

Sasuke sighed and pushed his spectacles up his nose, maybe one day he'll be confident to be his true self. But until then he would face to face the schools wrath.

"Sasuke" A high shrill voice called pulling him from his current thoughts. The raven twisted his body to see a brunette girl with two buns approaching him. He shuffled his feet in apprehension as Tenten approached him.

"Hey…Tenten" He mumbled as he stared down at his converses. The brunette girl noticed the Uchiha's nervousness and frowned slightly.

"Are you alright?" She asked in concern. He stared at her for a minute before nodding his head furiously.

"Yeah" he lied, but in reality he was a tiny bit afraid of being around Tenten alone and the others as well without Naruto. It was wrong of him not to trust them. But he didn't want to think that they were being nice to him as some cruel prank.

Tenten's frown deepened. "No you're not. You're glancing around and rubbing your right arm in apprehension." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this.

"You sound like an FBI agent or something." He whispered in amusement. Tenten giggled at the statement.

"Well I do watch a lot of law and order and csi." She joked. Her expression turned serious again.

"You don't like being around us do you?" She questioned. Sasuke's head snapped up at the question. His eyes filled with surprise as he shook his head frantically.

"No it's not that but—"Sasuke paused as a couple of students passed them and gave the Uchiha a disgusted look.

"Just ignore them." She said as she glared at the teens, who in return mocked her expression.

"Bitches" she muttered with an angry growl. Sasuke gave her a small smile and thank you. He sighed and ran his small hand through his tattered hair.

"I'm sorry I guess I'm no good with people." He confessed. "I'm—"

Sasuke stopped and decided to change the conversation, start over. "Did you walk all this way?" he always thought the brunette lived on the other side of town. It was probably because she always got on the 34c. He would see her getting that bus when he went home. The raven only lived a couple of blocks away.

"I only live down the road." Tenten pointed down the road. It was in the slightly tougher part of town. "Any back on subject. How come you're so nervous? Did Kiba do anything to you?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No" He said honestly. "And I do like being around you but like I said I'm no good with people."

Tenten exhaled a breath. "I get it you still don't trust us." She stated with a gloomy look. She lifted her bag to rest on her shoulder after it fell to her wrist. But it also made her breathe a sigh of relief. It meant Sakura's and Kiba's plan might not work anyway. She knew it had only been a day since Sasuke joined their abnormal little gang.

They might've been in the popular group of kids but they weren't like the others. They all had a bad past or something bad happened. She was bullied. She got it easy compared to some of the others though. Naruto had it the worse. She wouldn't wish his demons on anyone.

Sasuke stared at her and shook his head. "I'm—"He was about to say sorry by was cut off by a slightly annoyed Tenten.

"Don't you dare apologize? You've done nothing to be sorry for." she reassured. He nodded but didn't say anything for a moment before a question escaped from his lips.

"Why are you being so nice to me? Naruto isn't around so you can stop pretending." Sasuke blurted out. Tenten was shocked by the comment. She didn't expect that, that was for sure. The brunet stood there ridged for a moment not knowing what to say to that. She was between angry and understanding.

"Is that what you think?" She demanded furiously. Sasuke gasped he didn't mean for it to come out like that. But his paranoid personality sometimes had a mind of its own.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that." He said as he gave her an apologetic look. "But it just took you a really short time to go from disliking me to you know liking me and I don't think that can happen."

Tenten was lost for words. She didn't know how to reply to that. But she knew Sasuke was right to be suspicious and had to admit he was rather smart.

"I guess I can't blame you for thinking that way can I?" she grinned. Sasuke shook his head. Tenten thought of something before pulling the Uchiha along. Before Sasuke protest by the sudden movement, they halted at the corner of the school. It was quieter so no one would hear what was being said between the two teens.

"Why did you drag me over to-"he glanced at the large bin with his nose scrunched in disgust.

"Because what I'm going to tell you is not to be repeated by anyone and you have to promise me that you won't breathe a word."

Sasuke thought about it for a moment and nodded. "Ok you have my word." He replied as he pushed his glasses up his nose. She nodded in appreciation. She sighed and leaned against the wall as she stared at the raven intently.

"We've all had a past we'd rather forget, well most of us anyway." She paused to see Sasuke's reaction. The Uchiha didn't make any movement. She sighed and continued.

"I was badly bullied for being overweight. I had no friends; no matter how much I tried no one would give me a chance." Tenten felt tears brimming in her tear ducts. It was hard for her to talk about and she hated reliving the past. But for some reason she needed Sasuke to understand. She didn't know why she had to. She just did.

"I came to the point of depression. My parents tried to help by taking me to doctors and cancelling. But it never worked. I think all I wanted was for the other kids to stop calling me names, to stop shunning me and treating me like a disease. But that changed when I met Naruto and the others. They didn't care that I wasn't popular or how I looked. They still wanted me to join them. It was when I started to lose weight and gain more confidence in myself." She paused again and it gave Sasuke a chance to speak.

"Hang on if you've been through the same thing that I have, then why do the same to me?" he demanded as his eyes turned red. Tenten gave him a look and folded her arms.

"Well Kiba was the one who bullied you not us." She pointed out. Sasuke glared at her. "But we're a very tight knit group. We always stick up for one another especially Naruto. He's done so much for all of us even though his past has been ten times worse than any of ours."

"Yeah Naruto's told me about his parent's death." Sasuke said. Tenten was shocked by this piece of information. She always knew the blonde hated to talk about his parents. It was a sore subject for him and to tell the Uchiha was something. Naruto must really trust him. After getting over her initial shock she continued.

"That's only a fraction of it." She muttered. Sasuke's interest spiked somewhat.

"But you'll have to ask Naruto about the rest because one I don't know, only Shikamaru and Neji do. I think Gaara might know to. Two I would never do anything to ruin Naruto's trust in me." She said as she noticed Sasuke's interest. There was a question he wanted to ask though.

"Why are you telling me this? You hardly know me." Sasuke uttered. Tenten sighed.

"To tell you the truth I don't know why either. I guess I just want to let you know that you can trust us and the only reason why we were mean to you was because Naruto despised you at the time." Tenten spoke with a small smile. The Uchiha mimicked her expression while pushing up his glasses.

"Thank you for telling me." Sasuke voiced his appreciation. Tenten removed her body from the concrete wall.

"Come on Naruto and the others are probably wondering where we are." Sasuke nodded and followed the brunet back to the front gates, where no doubting the blonde was waiting.

"Hey where were you?" Naruto yelled as he ran up to the two his blonde hair swaying in the wind. "I've been waiting here for ten minutes."

Tenten rolled her eyes at this. "More like you just got here and want to make a scene."

Naruto gasped in mock shock and anger and placed his hand on his heart. "I am hurt you would even think that."

The brunette sighed as she whacked him over the head with her bad, muttering a few curses as he began ticking her. Sasuke watched the two with a small smile.

"Those two are so troublesome." Shikamaru yawned as he leaned against the railing, closing his eyes. Sasuke grinned slightly at the lazy teen.

The raven was thinking about what Tenten had told him. He didn't know what to believe. It didn't seem Naruto had such a bad past. He always seemed so cheerful, but that didn't tell him anything. He shouldn't judge people by they acted. Maybe he could ask the blonde about it later.

"So where were you anyway?" A loud voice interrupted his thoughts. Sasuke's head snapped in Naruto's direction and saw that he was standing next to him, and the question was directed at him. Sasuke beamed at him and was about to answer but Tenten beat him to the punch.

"He was talking to be. Is that a crime." She added as she gave him a smirk and placed her hands on her hips. Naruto stuck his tongue out at her in a childish way.

"I was just asking." He pouted. Tenten cocked her head sideward and reached up to ruffle the boy's blonde locks. He smiled and smacked her hand away.

"Come on let's get to class. Mrs. Yuhi will throw a fit if I'm late again." Naruto announced as he linked arms with Tenten and Sasuke, dragging them along. Shikamaru shrugged and followed the trio.

"That's because you're always late to her class and when you do arrive you make a scene." Tenten pointed out as they stepped into the classroom. They all took some empty seats that hadn't yet been taken, half the class was already there and chatting away with their pals. Some would quickly glance at Sasuke and give him a quick dirty look.

Naruto and Tenten glared back. The brunette's eyes roamed around the room as they settled on the blonde haired girl in the far corner. Ino was sitting with Sakura and their other cheerleading friends. She gave Tenten a small nod. Sakura notice Tenten come into the room and grinned as she waved her hand to beckon the girl over.

"Tenten are you coming over or what?" Sakura commanded with a scowl. Tenten rolled her eyes and frowned. She only just got in the door and already Sakura was ordering her around like a lap dog. The brunette glanced at Sasuke and Naruto.

"Sorry I better go." She said as she reluctantly sauntered over to where the pink haired teen sat. The blonde footballer watched her go with a frown. He could see she was hesitant in going over.

"I don't understand why she's on the cheerleading team when she hates it." Naruto replied thinking that was the problem. He knew she disliked it and actually wanted to join the girl's football team.

Shikamaru was thinking along the same lines but his theory was different. He had seen the way she glanced at Sasuke and gave a small nod to Ino, something was up and he was going to keep an eye out. Luckily for him no one would suspect that he would due to his lazy tendencies but the truth was he was far from apathetic as he made out. It was all an illusion to make sure no one bothered him unless he wanted to be involved, and he did in this case.

"It's such a drag to get involved Naruto." He replied as he rested his head in his arms and closed his eyes.

Naruto debated on whether or not to say a comeback to the comment, but figured it would be…as Shikamaru would say…troublesome.

"Fine I guess you're right." He said. "I just don't understand people who do something I don't like."

"She might just be scared to quit." Sasuke piped up after watching the tiny debate. The blonde raised an eyebrow at him, but the raven didn't elaborate for minute as he thought over what Tenten told him.

Sasuke could understand why she was still on the cheerleading squad even if she did hate it. He would have been the same and understood she wanted to keep something that made her feel special even if she did hate it. It probably didn't make sense to most people but to him it did. Being bullied was one of the worst things you could go through on high school.

Naruto frowned at the statement and shook his head. "Nah I stick by my original thought, you don't do anything you don't like. It's just stupid."

Sasuke smiled and didn't elaborate any further. He knew Naruto had made up his mind on the subject and the blonde was too stubborn to change his opinion. But the raven was deadest on changing it.

"Naruto" Sasuke whispered. The blonde turned to face the Uchiha with a quizzical expression.

"Yeah" He replied wondering what Sasuke wanted. The raven was looking down at the writing on his desk that bored people had scribbled on. He inhaled a breath to calm the fluttering butterflies in his stomach. He didn't know why he was so nervous all he wanted to do was ask a simple question.

"Well…um I was wondering, it's ok if you don't want to." Sasuke paused to push up his glasses and fiddle with the tips of his finger nails. The blonde raised an eyebrow and nudge the raven slightly letting him know that he could ask him anything. Sasuke grinned getting the jest of the little shove and continued a little more confidently.

"Ok do you want me to tutor you again?" He quickly replied and waited for Naruto's answer. The blonde couldn't contain his shock and happiness. He was going to ask Sasuke if they could resume the lessons as well, but was a little afraid that the Uchiha would reject his suggestion.

"Really? I would like that but what about your brother?" Naruto inquired not knowing how the older Uchiha would take to him being in his house every day. Sasuke shrugged.

"He has to get used to it someday and he might be more willing if he's sees you more often." Sasuke insisted.

"Ok then and if Itachi does look like he's going to kill me I can use you as a shield." Naruto smirked. The raven glared and smacked him on the arm. Naruto chuckled.

"Oh come on it's not like Itachi would hurt you unlike poor little old me." He pouted as Sasuke delivered another blow to his arm.

"So do you want to or not?" he asked as he folded his arms. Naruto nodded. "Good come by the tutoring center at break. We can get a steadier schedule from Kakashi."

The blonde bobbed his head in agreement again. "You can also meet Hinata. You heard about her from Kiba yesterday." Sasuke had. Naruto nodded trying to think who Hinata was. His memory was not exactly the best and he can forget things at the best of times.

"Oh the girl Kiba's going out with." Naruto finally caught on. Shikamaru and Sasuke rolled their eyes.

"Sasuke just said that already Naruto." The lazy teen pointed out. Sasuke on the other hand was not convinced that the shy girl was dating dog boy. He knew for a fact that she disliked him and that was saying something. Hinata was kind and generous and she didn't have a bad bone in her body to dislike anyone. But he could tell she didn't think of Kiba."

"Naruto about Kiba and Hinata." He started as he stared into sky blue orbs. "I think Kiba lied to you yesterday."

The blonde frowned slightly. "Why would you say that? Kiba really likes Hinata."

Sasuke sighed. He didn't know whether to continue or not. It seemed the blonde was getting mad.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything. I just didn't want you to find out second hand from Hinata." Naruto sighed and ran his hand through his messy hair.

"No I'm sorry I guess I just wanted to believe that Kiba was genuine yesterday." Naruto told him.

"What? Hinata?" He questioned in confusion. Naruto chuckled and shook his head.

"No I was talking about him finally coming to his senses about you." Naruto teased as eh ruffled the raven's hair. Sasuke pouted and pushed the large hand away with a small smile.

"He might have done. He could have just said that because he didn't want to make a scene." Sasuke had no idea why he was saying this. He hated Kiba and he knew the brunet hated him. He guessed he wanted Naruto to see that to.

"I hope so because it would be so awesome if my two best friends were you know friends." The blonde footballer laughed.

"Yeah I guess it would be. But I always thought Hinata liked someone else that's why I brought it up. But it's possible that her thoughts could change." Sasuke tried to reassure both of them. He knew she had a crush on Naruto even though she's never spoken to him before. But Hinata saw something in the footballer that she was mad about.

"Well I can't wait to meet her. I hope Kakashi isn't there though, the old pervert." He clenched his fist and gritted in teeth in mock anger. Sasuke smiled.

"I think he will be. He is the head of that apartment and English of course." Sasuke pointed out. Naruto raised an eyebrow and smirked slightly.

"Yeah I don't know why. He's such a pervert always carrying around that orange book and everyone knows what it contains." He stopped and leaned closer to the Uchiha, so he was whispering in his ear. "Porn"

Sasuke gasped and smacked Naruto playfully on the arm before pushing his glasses up his nose and settling more into his seat. Kurenai decided to step into the overly noisy classroom. Her red eyes roamed the room and settled on a certain blonde. Her lips tilted upwards in a small smirk.

"I see you've made it to my class on time today Mr. Uzumaki." She smirked. Naruto sank down a bit under his desk as he muttered a tiny "Yes"

The whole class couldn't help but giggle at the comment. "Well anyway let's get on with today's lesson shall we."

The class started the lesson with a few people still laughing and Naruto mumbled a few curses.

(**A/N: When I say body I mean pictures of the body since Sai's been buried and his body would be Skelton remains by now)**

Itachi stormed into the building a not so happy look on his face. "What do you have for me Konan and it better be important."

The blue haired woman looked up with a little frown. "I looked over the body of that boy again—"

"Sai…his name was Sai." Itachi pointed out. Konan mumbled "Sorry" not understanding why he was getting so emotional over it.

"Ok but I thought you finished looking over the body already?" Itachi asked in confusion. Konan sighed and nodded.

"Yeah we did but we decided to go over the body for a second time and we found something that could be quite important." Itachi folded his arms and arched an eyebrow.

"Well I'm waiting." He said impatiently. She nodded and rushed over to the metal table that held a variety of tools and picked up a small circular container. It held small fragments of brown or black stuff that Konan was about to identify.

"I found traces what seemed to be some sort of soil." Konan announced as she handed the object to Itachi to examine. The Uchiha stared at it closely.

"Did you find this in the body?" He enquired. The blue haired woman shook her head.

"No the traces were found on his clothes." She told him. Itachi clutched the item in his hand as his eyebrow twitched slightly.

"Are you telling me that you've been working on him for over a month and you've just discovered this now?" He demanded furiously, his eyes glazed over with uncontrollable anger. He couldn't believe Konan could be so careless. She better have a good reason for being so. Itachi folded his arms and waiting for her to explain herself to him.

"I apologize. I know I should have spotted that straight away but we had three bodies in at the time and I was working single handedly. I know it's no excuse though and I understand if you decided to fire me." She stuttered slightly. Itachi sighed.

"I should fire you. You could've jeopardized his whole operation. The evidence could have stopped the killer because we know he's going to strike again." Konan bowed her head in shame. "You will be suspended without pay for a month and be thankful it isn't more." He added as he saw the look she gave him.

"I want your badge and ID card." Konan reluctantly passed the two items over to her boss. "But before you go explain to me what it is that you found."

Konan nodded and rushed to tell Itachi what it is that she found. "The soil I found had traces of dunite in it. Pain is in the lab getting some hits on where the rock usually sets as it's a rare type."

"The type which is only based around certain areas, thanks." He said as he rushed out the room but before he went out he turned to Konan again. "I really disappointed in you Konan and the only reason why I'm not kicking your ass to the kerb is because you're an asset to the team."

Konan nodded in understanding. "I'm sorry and I promise it won't happen again."

"I know it won't now get out of here." Itachi replied and turned on his heel and swept from the room.

Pain sat at his station, pictures spread out in front of him. He seemed to concentrating on the snap shots. Itachi strolled over to where he sat and tapped two fingers on the wooden service.

"Konan said the soil you found had fragments of rock in it that was quite rare and only cited in certain areas of the state." He quickly told the Uchiha.

"Can you tell me the areas?" Itachi asked. The orange haired nodded and wheeled his chair over to his computer, his fingers tapping the keys at a rapid speed.

"I went through the clothes a third time just in case I missed anything and found small traces of dirt. I had it analyzed and found a type of rare rock in-between the soil. Dunite is an igneous, plutonic rock, of ultramafic composition, with coarse-grained or phaneritic texture. It is very rare to find and you can only find it in New York and Greenland."

Itachi stood up straight and took in the information. It wasn't much but it was a start and if they could pin point a location where the killer was at, even if he wasn't there anymore, they could gather more evidence that could help them.

"Can you narrow the locations down even more?" Itachi requested. Pain stared at him for a minute before typing again.

"It shouldn't be that hard since we would be mainly looking in area of New York." He scanned through his computer closely.

"Ah it's found in Long Island, Upstate New York and Hudson Valley. I'll see if I can narrow it down further by taking another look at the evidence. There might be something else that we missed." Pain insisted. Itachi nodded.

"Good we need all we can to catch this guy." Itachi said as he gritted his teeth. Pain gazed at his boss with a frown.

"Looks like this case is really getting to you" He stated. Itachi turned to face him with a hard stare.

"When it comes to kids yeah I do." Itachi hissed. Pain sighed. He knew it was more than that. But knew it was best to leave the subject alone.

"Tell me when you have something else for me and hand me the pictures. I'll work on them at home with the case file."

Pain nodded and handed him the snap shot and Itachi began to head out the building again but left one more message for Pain. "Call me if you have anything else."

Pain nodded and watched as Itachi left the room before going back to his work and seeing if he could find anything else that could help them.

He sighed. The Orange haired man knew this case was important; when it came to kids it tended to be. But this serial killer wasn't just aiming at people with pale skin, dark hair and genuinely pretty, so far all were boys as well. That was the only similarities between the victims at this moment in time. But it was a start and now will the soil; it got a little bit better.

Pain stared to narrow the substance in areas found in Long Island, New York, since that's where they were cited and two murders took place. He was also checking if there were similar accounts in the other two areas of New York.

Tenten let out an expiated sigh as she left the first class of the day. She was not in the best of moods at the moment and really wanted to punch someone, peferley a certain pink haired teen.

The brunette felt a hand land on her shoulder and twisted her body to face the figure that disturbed her thoughts.

"Oh sorry it's just me." Ino announced as she held up her hands. Tenten smiled at her as they both made their way down the long corridor.

"What's wrong?" Ino asked. She had noticed Tenten's far away expression and could only guess what was wrong. The brunette gave her a look that said 'Do you even need to ask?'

"Sakura" She replied with a sigh. The blonde giggled as they both rolled their eyes. Tenten's expression turned serious.

"I'm just fed up with her telling me what to do, say and even wear. I mean come on wearing blue tomorrow just because she says so. I will wear what I want." Tenten moaned. Ino looked away sadly.

"At least you have a choice." She muttered. Tenten realized her mistake and immediately apologized.

"I'm sorry that was inconsiderate of me." She said as she tentatively placed a hand on Ino's shoulder. The blonde beamed at her to show her that she was forgiven.

"No it's fine I'm just a little ratty today." She rubbed her eyes and forced a tiny smile on her lips. "But why do you stay on the team when you hate it?"

Tenten sighed and leaned against the lockers, the hallway was deserted since most students were in class. They weren't in any rush since they had Kakashi next and he was always late. It definitely got on the student's nerves.

"I don't know. I know I could I mean I'm at the bottom the pyramid most of the time." She joked. Her expression turned somber again. "But I guess I like being part of a team and I get scared that I won't have that again." She gave a tiny shrug.

"So even if I hate it sometimes it does have its advantages." Tenten smirked. Ino mimicked her expression.

"Yes it does." She replied as a hot guy walked by. Tenten shoved her playfully and rolled her brown eyes.

"Is that all you think about?" Ino sighed and shook her head.

"No not much after Sai died." The two girls fell silent for a few minutes as they thought about their deceased friend.

"You'll move on one day Ino." She reassured. The blonde teenage girl nodded.

"We both will." Ino said referring to Tenten's past. "Well that's if Sakura ever lets us."

The brunette rolled her eyes and exhaled a breath. "Why do we let her boss us around?"

Ino let out her own sigh. "Because we do it's as simple as that. That and the fact she'll blackmail us if we do."

Tenten nodded and let out a humorless chuckle. "Yeah, I want to thank you for telling me what she had planned concerning Sasuke."

"It's no problem. I wonder why she hasn't made her move yet. I'd thought she would be all over Naruto by now. I do feel sorry for Lee though." Ino added feeling sorry for the green clad teen.

"Yeah he really likes her but she just uses him." Tenten replied angrily.

"I think she does like him to in her own way but she's always had a crush on Naruto. He's the captain of the football team and he's without doubt the hottest guy in school, not to mention very nice." Ino said as she thought over Naruto's status.

Tenten grinned thinking about how the blonde is. He was very unique and not like anyone else she's ever met. There was not a doubt in her mind as to why people were drawn to the Uzumaki.

"Yeah" she whispered. "He is and I can see why Sakura has feeling for him to bad he doesn't recuperate her feelings. Well actually it isn't." Ino nodded in agreement as she let out a mini giggle.

"Come on the queen b is probably wondering where we are." Ino replied as she began to drag Tenten towards the English classroom.

"Kakashi will be to." Tenten replied trying to be serious, both girl went into a fit of giggles at the comment and headed to class.

Kiba strolled into the English class whistling a tune to himself. He smirked when he spotted Naruto with the Uchiha and made his way over to them.

"Hey man" He said cheerfully to the blonde footballer as he took the empty seat behind him. Naruto grinned and punched him on the arm.

"Hey to you to." He responded. Kiba's gaze turned to Sasuke who was starting at him intently.

"Hey ner…Sasuke." He quickly corrected himself. He was so use to calling the Uchiha every name under the sun that he genuinely forgot his name. But he couldn't wait until he could resume his name calling. It was one of his highlights of each day, that and beating the kid to a pulp. First he had to put up the pretense of being Sasuke's buddy.

Sasuke gave a curt nod but didn't take his eyes of the brunet. He really disliked him and knew he was up to something. But he was close to Naruto so he would have to put up with him.

Naruto being Naruto didn't notice the tension between the two or he did and he chose to ignore it.

"So Kiba how was your date with Hinata?" He asked totally forgetting what Sasuke had told him earlier. The Inuzuka stared at him in confusion before smiling again.

"Oh yeah I think she really likes me now." He lied. Sasuke scoffed mentally and glared at Kiba knowingly.

"Cool!" Naruto exclaimed in glee. "Oh yeah Sasuke's decided to tutor me again so I'll get to meet Hinata at break."

Kiba couldn't help but gulp at this. It seemed his cover was going to be blown before it even began. His brain began searching for a solution to his problem.

"That's great." He mumbled. The only way he could get out of his situation was if he spoke to Hinata before Naruto did.

'Yeah that's it I'll rush to where she is and then try and persuade her to lie to Naruto.' Kiba thought to himself, hopefully it wouldn't be too hard.

"Is practice on tonight since Guy's been out sick lately?" Naruto said. He hoped it was he loved football and hadn't played it in a couple of days. Kiba shrugged.

"I don't know but I really need to stretch out my limbs there getting stiff." He responded. Naruto nodded in agreement before turning to Sasuke.

"Why don't you come and watch?" The blonde requested. The raven opened his mouth to respond but the blonde cut him off. "I mean that it would be good if you came and I can walk you home afterwards."

Sasuke thought about it. "I don't really like football." He admitted nervously. He pushed his glasses up his nose and fiddled with the buttons on his yellow shirt.

Naruto sputtered all over his desk as his blue orbs went wide with surprise. "What? How can you not like football?"

The Uchiha shrugged. "I never really saw the point in it or other sports for that matter." He confessed.

"What about exercise? You need to stretch your legs." Naruto yelled some students turned to see what the commotion was all about.

"I walk" Sasuke replied feeling apprehensive with all the stares. Naruto shook his head in amusement.

"You need more than that. You're definitely coming to practice tonight." The blonde asserted.

"But you don't even know if it's on yet." The Uchiha pointed out with a tiny smirk. Naruto's eyebrows arched up as he mimicked Sasuke's expression and folded his arms across his chest.

"Well I just have to make sure you come next time." he said smugly. "Even if I have to drag you there." Sasuke just raised his eyebrows in response.

Kiba watched the exchange with a frown. The two seemed really close, to close for his liking. It could be harder than he first thought to break up this not right friendship. It wasn't right though and Naruto should see that. So why didn't he? What was so special about the nerd?

The Inuzuka also had to admit that he was feeling left out. The blonde footballer hadn't even included him in the conversation. It seemed he was lost in some unknown world.

Kiba's fists clenched, underneath his desk, tightly. The geek was really getting on his last nerve. He was taking away his best mate and he was going to make Sasuke pay for it.

"Stupid nerd" He muttered quietly to himself. He glanced over at Sakura who gave him a tiny smirk and nod. His vision caught a glimpse of Tenten and he could sweat she have him a dirty look.

Kiba turned back around with a confused frown. It seemed that Tenten knew they were up to something. The brunet shrugged. It was probably just his imagination. There were only two people who knew of the plan and that were Sakura and himself. But it might be possible she told Ino. He would have to ask Sakura later but at the moment he had bigger problems. The brunet had to make sure Naruto didn't know that he was lying the other day. He would catch on that he didn't want anything to do with the raven except to totally humiliating him.

Kiba knew the blonde was an idiot and could be easily fooled but he did have a tiny bit if intelligence in him, only a tiny bit. But Naruto would know that he was up to something and he knew the blonde would dissolve their friendship in an instance. He glared at Sasuke hatefully.

Pain was still on his computer narrowing down where Sai was murdered. The site they found the body was just a dump ground. There were four counties in Long Island and they were in the Queens area which he was concentering on.

There were four areas in Queens that the dunite rock was incited but he had to narrow it down to at least two. He contemplating on guessing but knew that was out of the question. One Itachi would kill him and two he could endanger someone's life. He typed in more abandoned locations of the four and found two; a grin broke out on his face as he quickly picked up the phone.

"Itachi…Yeah I think I know where that boy was murdered." Pain said quickly.

"_Go on" Itachi replied. _

"There are two abandoned houses near west state park and Everestts hill. I can't narrow it down any further but I'm sure one of the places was where the original murder took place. I'll email the documents to you right now."

"_Ok" Itachi replied as the sound of typing could be heard over the phone. "Ok I got it, thank you. Pain tell Kisame to meet me at Norlands Park. I'm going to search West state park and inform Deidara and Sasori and tell them to search the other location."_

Pain was slightly taken back by the request. He thought they were on another mission. "I thought they were following Orochimaru."

"_They are but I had a tracking device put on Orochimaru a long time ago so I need them with me." _Pain nodded in understanding.

"Ok" He replied and hung up the phone before quickly dialing the phone again to inform the three of their new mission. It was time to catch a serial killer, well he knew he wouldn't be in that place anymore but knew they would get a lot more evidence.

**The chapter was a bit all over the place. I kind of lost inspiration in the fic and had to find a way to make it good again. I love the police scenes though even if they're not accurate. There will be a lot of action next chapter, also Sasuke will come face to face with Orochimaru briefly and the school will get a new teacher.**

**Lemons: I want to put some lemons in this story but none of the characters are developed enough and Naruto and Sasuke aren't at that stage that. But I was thinking some lemons that have nothing to do with the story. You can choose any pairing as long as you know I don't do Sasuke anything but UKE. I know it hasn't really been done before but I want to give you some lovely smut until it's officially placed in the story itself. Tell me what you think of the idea and what pairing you would like first. I do yaoi most but heterosexual parings and Yuri parings are ok to.**

**Façade: Sasuke looks will be revealed soon but I can say that someone will find out next chapter and I'm going to let you choose who. The poll will be on my profile page. I will tell you that I already have Sasuke's revealed written out and just have to place the storyline around it.**

**Ok please review and please don't flame me. I you have any questions or requests please tell me and I'll do my best to answer them and make them happen. **

**Ps I will be resuming LIFE.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Ok sorry this is a bit late. I was going to have this up two days ago but I lost all my work. I had to start all over again when I just basically nearly finished. But here it is now I hope you all enjoy.**

**Senme: Yes Sasuke's going to be uke I don't do Sasuke seme. **

**Ravenette-Read the chapter and find out. **

**Cogasha-Thank you and you don't have long to wait now.**

**Evil Lemon Demon-Thank you and here it is**

**Enjoy the chapter XD**

Itachi tapped his fingers impatiently on the steering wheel, waiting for Kisame to show up, finally after half an hour he showed up and parked near the possible crime scene.

He still couldn't believe that they had something. It was only a small piece of evidence but if this was the place where that boy Sai got murdered then the place was likely to be filled with more evidence, blood wasn't something that you could easily get rid of.

The Uchiha leaned back in the driver's seat and momentarily closed his dark orbs until the passenger's side door crashed open and a disgruntled Kisame slid in.

"Man watching Orochimaru day in and day out is so boring." He whined. Itachi's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as the shark man's rambling.

"Kisame I didn't send you out to watch Orochimaru for the fun of it." He scolded as the word Orochimaru left a bitter taste in his mouth. "Besides we have bigger problems right now."

The blue man nodded in understanding. "So why did you drag me over here anyway? I thought that watching Orochimaru was very important."

Kisame knew had badly Itachi wanted to do more than catch the guy, he wanted to tear him from limb to limb. He had seen Itachi's eyes turn red with rage. It was the scariest thing he'd ever seen and he's seen rotting corpses.

"It is" Itachi replied bluntly. Kisame's eyebrows arched up at this and he glanced at his boss in utter confusion.

"But then why drag me out here? Orochimaru could get away." He half yelled half whispered. Itachi shook his head and played with the tips of his low riding pony tail.

"No I placed a tracking device on him just before I kick him out of my home. I know where he is every single moment of the day." Itachi told him with a sigh. Kisame had an even more befuddlement look on his face as more questions invaded his mind.

"So why did you have all of us watching him?" The blue man yelled his voice going up an octave. The Uchiha swung his head in Kisame's direction, his expression serious.

"I wanted to make sure he didn't get away." He answered is face passive as the man beside him let out a small growl.

"You and your paranoia boss" He muttered. Itachi chose to ignore this comment causing Kisame to huff and fold his arms at not receiving the reaction he wanted. The raven was known to lose his temper every so often and Kisame took pride in knowing most of the time it was because of him. But there were times where Itachi was just blank and you just couldn't get anything out of him. He sighed and decided to ask for the third time why he was here.

"So for the last time boss why did you want me to meet you here?" Kisame inquired as he glanced around his surroundings. He was standing in a large field surrounded by wood and to the side was a little secluded cottage.

"We found more evidence to the murder case." Itachi simply stated. Kisame couldn't help but look at him in surprise as the other continued. "Konan found a piece of rare rock on his clothing."

Itachi suddenly slammed his fists against the steering wheel, startling his poor partner, who looked at him in concern.

"She should have notice that earlier you know what I should've fired her ass instead of suspending her for a month. She could have totally ruined our case." Itachi bellowed his hands were bruised from the impact of the blow to the car as they shook violently.

This was a huge bombshell for Kisame. He didn't agree with Itachi's actions even though he did agree that Konan needed to be punished in some way, but she was the best when it came to the human body.

"She made a mistake Itachi but do you think suspending her was wise." He closed his eyes and prayed the Uchiha wouldn't be mad at the statement. Kisame heard a low growl and turned his head sideways to see a glaring Uchiha.

"She could have destroyed the whole case. What if someone else gets killed and we could've prevented it." Itachi hissed his eyes boring into Kisame's, who gulped and nodded his head in agreement but he wasn't finished with his argument.

"I know that's true but you know she's the best. We wouldn't get nowhere without her." He pointed out to a disgruntled Uchiha. Itachi sighed thinking about it more a minute before nodding.

"You do have a point so what do you suggest then?" He demanded as he placed his arms over his hard chest. "I can't let her go without consequences."

Kisame nodded in understanding. "I know but we need her and you know that." Itachi sighed in defeat. It was true he needed her she was the best when it came to the human body.

Kisame noticed how agitated his boss was getting and decided that a chance of subject was in desperate need. "So what did she find anyway?"

Itachi calmed his nerves and began explaining everything that Konan and Pain discovered. Kisame listened intently to the story as she finally caught on to everything that was going on.

"So this rock type is very rare." Itachi nodded his head to confirm about the rocks.

"Yes and we hope this was the original crime scene but if not Deidara and Sasori are searching the other location, they're being briefed as we speak." Itachi finished and glimpsed at Kisame to make sure he understood, which he did perfectly.

"Are we going to search the house alone?" He asked as he eyed the little hut sitting on a small hill. The Uchiha shook his head.

"No I already called for backup a few minutes before you got here, they should arrive any second." He declared as they both clamoured out of the vehicle and into the bright sunlight.

Just then police cars and FBI agents showed up in seven different cars, two officers approached them.

"Hey Hidan, Kakazu." Itachi greeted as they drew to a standstill near him and Kisame. Hidan nodded before he got right down to work.

"So where do we start?" He questioned as he glanced around the area, the place wasn't small.

"I'm going to split us all into groups and search the forest, grassy area and we'll concentrate on the house." Itachi answered as he called the rest of the unit over to hand out their designated assignments.

"I want all evidence bagged no matter how insufficient it might seem." He told them sternly. They all moved out after nodding on understanding.

The four men left watched them head of in different directions surrounding the house before they made their way up the little stone path to where the tiny hut lay.

They all reached the door and Itachi examined the door to check the state it was in. it was very old and bits of paint had chipped of with age. It would definitely be easy to kick down if need, but he gave it a little push and it opened automatically.

They cautiously strolled inside, listening out for any noises. "It looks like no one's been living here for a while." Kisame hissed as he pulled out his gun just in case he needed it for protection. The others drew out their weapons too.

They slowly crept though the house eyeing anything that could be off use. They finally came to the last room the kitchen.

It was empty and falling apart like the rest of the house. There was hardly any furniture in the room except for a small collapsing table with two small broken chairs, and a large refrigerator against one part of the wall.

"Damn" Itachi cursed as he kicked one of the wooden chairs in anger. "It looks like this was a total waste of time."

He felt Kisame placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "The others might find something—"He was cut of my Kakazu gruff voice.

"Hey guys I think I found something." He yelled by the fridge. The other occupants in the room all turned to him at once and noticed he was staring closely at something behind the large contraption.

"What have you found?" The Uchiha enquired as he rushed over, Kisame and Hidan on his tail. Kakazu turned to them.

"There seems to be something behind here." He patted the fridge with a frown. Itachi pushed him gently out of the way to check it out himself. He let out a grasp as he noticed that there seemed to be a metal knob sticking out and realized that it was a door.

"It's a door!" He exclaimed as he began to try and shove the thing to the side but it was too heavy for one person. "Hey come help me with this." Itachi ordered the others and they rushed to help and managed to remove the fridge to the side, making the door a lot more visible.

The Uchiha already guessed that it lead to the basement. It was the only logical thing. He opened up the door to total darkness.

"Ok everyone we're going to check it out so make sure you have your flashlights." He told them as he brought his own out, holding it in his left hand and his gun in his right. They all gave a nod of acknowledgement as they all descended the stairs.

It was like something out of a horror movie with its endless corridor leading up to a single door on the far end.

When they reached it, Itachi leaned against it and listened to any sounds behind the door, when he didn't hear anything, he motioned the others over.

"It seems quiet on the other end but get your weapons ready just in case." He called out. "I'm going to kick it down. The doors only made of wood so it'll be quite easy to knock down."

Kisame, Hidan and Kakazu drew their guns and moved backwards as the Uchiha kicked the door down with such force it flew from its hinges, spraying wood splinters everywhere.

Itachi went in first and found an empty room and instantly held his nose as a foul odour reached his nostrils.

"God what is that smell?" Hidan demanded as he too covered his nose with his sleeve.

"I don't know but it reeks." Kisame moaned. "Urgh it smells like rotting meat or something."

Itachi eyes widened a fraction as he realized what the stink was. He quickly ran to a wall where the smell seemed to be radiating of the most.

The Uchiha felt the wall and banged his fist gently against the surface and notice that it was weak and could be easily torn down.

"Hey guys" He called as he heard footsteps coming closer to him. "Help me out with this, remember to put on gloves." The other three nodded and put on some plastic gloves also handed some to Itachi.

They all began tearing at the plaster and debris of the barrier to the smell that it was blocking. It was basically crumping in their hands. When they finally succeed at tearing the wall down they all let out a grasp, except for Itachi who let out a furious growl as they faced Skelton remains.

"Damn it" He yelled nearly punching the human remains in anger but controlled his temper and pick up his radio that was on his arm.

"I need a team down here stat we found another body." He commanded into the device and switch it off after hearing the guy say 'roger that' on the other end. Itachi then turned to the others in the room and handed them swabs and a spray like substance.

"I want this entire place searched for clues, blood and finger prints and anything else in this basement should also be bagged." Itachi barked and the rustle of feet scarpering across the concrete floor could be heard echoing around the basement.

Kisame took a small blusher like brush out of the plastic bag, except it was away smaller and began dusting for finger prints. There didn't seem to be any so far as he kept scraping up dust and more dust.

Hidan was searching for any signs of blood with a spray like substance. There was blood everywhere as spots of rustic brown and grey turned pinkish red by the spray. In Hidan's opinion it seems to belong to more than two persons. He was guessing three maybe four.

He began to swab it up but there was so much but he had to get every last drop of it. This could give them the ID of the victims and maybe if they were lucky it would give them more clues about who the killer is. It was a long shot but it was better than nothing. After getting what he needed he placed plastic markers on each portion of blood stain there was.

Hidan let out a growl of frustration and went back to Itachi and the dead body. He cringed slightly when seeing it. It was just sitting there with maggots eating through its flesh, half its Skelton showing and its flesh decomposing as they stood. It was not a pretty sight and if he wasn't used to this, would definitely hurl up his lunch from earlier.

"Did you manage to gather up enough blood samples?" Itachi enquired as he observed the body with a frown. Hidan nodded and handed him the evidence bag.

The Uchiha took it carefully and examined it. "Is this it?"

The grey haired man shook his head. "No that's what I've come to tell you I think we might have more than two victims."

Itachi raised an eyebrow at this and urged Hidan to continue. "The blood splatter (he pointed to the walls and floor) is too much for it to be just two persons, so I'm guessing we're looking for a third victim or possible the killer."

Itachi nodded as he cursed mentally but didn't say anything else as Hidan lumbered away to see if he was lucky enough to get more samples.

Itachi turned back to the body with his arms folded across his chest as he stared at it with a minor scowl. He had gotten use to the smell now and didn't need to cover his nose.

He could tell the victim was male by his pelvis area but he couldn't identify how he was killed or how long he'd been decaying.

"So where's the body?" A woman's voice echoed in his ear. He turned his head to see two males and one lady advancing towards him.

"Over here Karin" He shouted and she made her to take a look.

"Ok stand back please." Karin said as she took out her flashlight. "Ok victim is male, Caucasian approximately five foot ten." She muttered as she looked the dead body over.

Karin then grabbed a pair of twisers and pulled a hair from the victim's teeth after she open the mouth to see any damage.

"How was he killed?" Itachi implored as he watched her work closely. Karin stood up straight and looked him in the eye before answering.

"It looked like he'd been tortured before he died. I won't know cause of death until we get him back to the lab." Karin told him truthfully.

"I'm going to need to take those maggots for bug samples." Jugo announced suddenly as he came towards the body and began to place maggots in a brown envelope. "They could tell us how long the body's been here. But if I had to guess by the temperature in the room, the maggots and the site of decomposing flesh. I'd say our guy has been rotting here for over a month"

This caused Itachi to splutter a bit when he heard this if that was true then he was murdered around the same time that boy Sai was. But it didn't make any sense. Why hide one body and then put the other out in the open? And if Hidan's right there should be a third body and it could be anywhere.

"We have news that there might be a third victim out there but it hasn't been certified yet." Itachi declared. "Send the body off to the lab Deidara will do facial construction if Hidan can't get any DNA."

Karin nodded while Suigetsu watched closely. "Can you tell what knife was used?" She shook her head.

"No" She answered simply to the weapons expert. "We'll know more once we get all the evidence back to the lab."

Itachi and Suigetsu nodded as Kakazu came back with wheels in a plastic wrap bag. "I found these hidden under the rug."

Itachi eyed them closely and frowned slightly. He guessed they were from the refrigerator so the killer could have easy access, so then why were they torn off? It would be quite impossible for one man to put them back on. He was a muscular man and he had trouble removing that gigantic contraption without help from his men. Then it hit him the guy was long gone.

"Whoever was here before isn't coming back." He voiced his opinion to the rest of his workers. They were all in agreement with him.

"I also found some unknown fibres." Kakazu said as he held up another bag. The Uchiha nodded and he ran a hand through his silky hair.

"Good they might tell us something." He mumbled. Itachi couldn't believe there was another body and if Jugo was right the victim was killed around the same time as the other boy. It just didn't make sense usually serial killers followed a certain pattern but this one seemed to be different. There were only two explanations, one who ever it was were playing games with them or two there was more than one person involved. But that usually wasn't that case when it came to people who like to kill regularly. They liked to stick to a routine but then again they were murders so things can change.

Itachi was getting discourage just thinking about it but he was glad that they had more going for them now and hopefully start narrowing down suspects.

"Guys I'm going to take a break for a minute to clear my head." Itachi announced before he heard murmurs of agreements and he walked outside.

Kisame watched his boss leave temporarily and shook his head with a long sigh. "This case is seriously getting to him." He whispered in a worried tone. He wished he knew why though but the Uchiha was always so secretive about or would just clam up whenever he mentioned it.

Outside Itachi was sitting in his car again his head against the steering wheel. He wanted to catch this guy so bad so no one else could get killed but so far they had no leads on who it could be. But when he finally catches this guy he was going to show him no mercy like he didn't on his victims.

That's what made in more frustrating and sad all at the same time. He could imagine the pain those boys were I from being endlessly tortured and raped, until the killer decided to some mercy on them and end their life and by then they were probably begging for it. But the sick part it happens all in one night as when that Sai boy got kidnapped.

According to his friends they had seen and spoken to the boy earlier that day in school. It all seemed like a random kidnapping at the time but the fact was he fitted the profile of other boys around his age that went missing in different cities. He was the first in Long Island and now there were possible two more as well.

Itachi leaned back in his seat letting out an angry grunt as his bruised hand hit the steering wheel for the second time that day.

Today really hadn't been one of the best days for him. One he had to listen to Sasuke go on about how Naruto is an ok guy. Itachi scoffed at that, there wasn't a snowballs chance in hell that Naruto Uzumaki was a decent guy and he was determined to show Sasuke.

The Uchiha's eyes filled with sorrow as he thought about his little brother. It was mainly because of him he wanted to catch the guy since his brother fitted the age and profile exactly. He was also scared that he would let Sasuke get kidnapped by getting there too late.

Itachi had nightmares almost every night of his baby brother being tortured asking for him to come and save him but he just stands there yelling unable to move. He would always wake up just before the knife penetrated his body in a cold sweat.

'No I won't let that happen' Itachi swore under his breath. He was going to catch the guy and let him rot in jail for the rest of his miserable life. He was going to keep Sasuke safe and make sure no harm came to him he made the promise to his mother just before she died in his arms.

Itachi shivered when he thought about that day. He could never shake the images of his parent's lying on the ground, drowning in their own blood. The raven shook those horrible thoughts from his head.

Itachi couldn't help but wonder if he was too harsh on Konan. She made a mistake yes but if he can remember correctly they were swarmed that afternoon. Most of his workers were off sick so they were short staffed. Plus Kisame had a point she was the best body specialist they had and he couldn't afford to lose her, especially now with this case beginning to unravel. He needed all his expert workers on side.

Itachi shifted slightly as he heard the passenger's side door open. He turned his head to see Kisame climbing in; there was concern evident in his eyes. He didn't speak and the two just sat in silence wallowing in their thoughts.

After a good two minutes Kisame broke the silence." Karin gave us an estimate age."

The Uchiha closed his eyes. He could already tell by Kisame's facial expression how old the victim was but he let the blue man answer anyway just to see if he was one hundred per cent sure.

"He was around fifteen to twenty years of age." Kisame vocalized. Itachi squeezed his eyes shut even tighter fighting back the emotions that were threating to come out and swallow him whole.

Kisame placed a hand on his shoulder in a comforting way. "We will catch this sick bastard Itachi." He promised. "You are the best agent and boss in America; he doesn't stand a chance against you."

Itachi smiled to show his appreciation and he was right they had the best police and forensic team in the states, no other team compared. They all so took care of their comrades and worked well together. They were all dare he say it friends.

"Thank you Kisame" Itachi whispered. The shark like man was filled with surprise and happiness at hearing those words. "I also want to thank you for setting me straight about Konan. We do need her."

"Now more than ever" Kisame added as they sat in silence once more, watching as a team of FBI searched around and digging in various places.

"Come on let's go back inside and help with the investigation." Itachi said as lot more confident than he once was. He was pumped and filled with adrenaline. Kisame nodded and they both jumped out of the car and strolled back into the not so isolated house anymore.

"I hope one day you'll be able to tell me why this case was so important to you besides the obvious that is." Kisame murmured as they reached the basement door and flung it open.

"I hope so to but for now let's just concentrate on getting this guy and making him suffer." Itachi smirked. Kisame nodded.

"I'm right behind you."

Kiba tapped his fingers impatiently against his half written work that lay sprawled across the desk as he watched the clock tick away slowly. He needed to get out of there since as he was dying from total boredom and not to mentioned he had to speak to Hinata.

He had to make sure that Naruto never found out he lied about going on a date with her. The brunet glanced to his side as glared at Sasuke, knowing this was his entire fault. If he hadn't mentioned Hinata then he might've gotten away with it because the blonde would most likely forget, and then he would've made up a convincing lie on how they broke up.

The bell finally rang the sound echoing through the room and into the student's ears. Kiba scrambled up and gathered all his things in one scoop and hurried from the classroom knocking a few kids aside on his way out.

Kiba strolled through the hall dodging and shoving people who were blocking his way. He didn't have time for niceties. He had to make it to the Hyuuga girl before Naruto and the Uchiha did. Sakura would kill him if their plan fell through before it even had a chance to begun.

When he finally reached the tutoring centre he flung the door open and paraded in. The brunet scanned around the room and cursed mentally as he realized it was empty. He sighed and grabbed a chair and sat down. He debated whether or not to search elsewhere for Hinata but he didn't want to take the chance in case she showed up. The Inuzuka prayed that she would be here way before Naruto and Sasuke.

Kiba was interrupted by a creaking sound, turning his head to the left he spotted the person he wanted to see, with a smirk he stood up straight.

"Hey Hinata" The brunet greeted, startling the poor girl as she accidently dropped her books, she was holding, to the ground.

"K-Kiba" She stuttered her lavender eyes wide with surprise as she bent down and picked up her falling book. "W-what a-are y-you d-doing h-here?"

The Inuzuka mouth twisted into a sinister smile as he approached her. "I need you to do something for me." He got right to the point as he didn't see the use in dancing around the bush.

Hinata gazed at him with curious eyes as she placed the heavy load of book on the table beside her. "I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend."

"W-what?" She spluttered wide eyed, not quite believing what she just heard.

"I said I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend." He repeated coldly. "What are you deaf or something?"

Hinata shook her head frantically. "N-no b-but w-why d-do y-you n-need…" Her sentence was cut off by an angry growled and she shivered slightly.

"I told Naruto that I took you on a date the other night. I thought he'd just forget about it. He probably did but the Uchiha had to go and remind him and now I'm stuck pretending to like you." Kiba replied coolly.

Hinata blushed at the sound of Naruto's name. The brunet couldn't help but notice how cute she looked. He did really like her and often chatted about her with the blonde but he had been blown off for no reason by the small girl and found it a waste of his time. It was her lose anyway, besides she had one hell of annoying stuttering problem.

She shook her head furiously; determination sparkled in her lavender eyes. "N-no I-I w-won't l-lie t-to N-Naruto." Hinata declared. She was not going to lie to the only person she loved with all her heart. It was stupid really since the blonde hardly knew she existed. She only watched him from afar but his laughter always brought a glimmer of light shining down on a cloudy day.

Hinata never understood how the blonde could be friends with someone like the Inuzuka. She didn't like him and thought he was up himself. It baffled her thinking this as most people saw her as a kind, sweet caring girl who could hate anyone. But for some reason she did with Kiba.

It was so frustrating to see him tarnish the blonde's good nature. Hinata always watched as they bullied and beat up Sasuke. The look of regret and remorse in Naruto azure orbs while joy and bliss in Kiba's.

Naruto never wanted to participate in the bullying Hinata could always see that. She could also tell he was frightened about something, but that has all changed.

When the rumours of the Uzumaki befriending the Uchiha circled around the school, she couldn't believe it. Those two despised each other with a passion but on the other hand she never witnessed the hatred reaching the formers eyes.

Hinata knew some people thought she was strange with her shy demeanour and stuttering problem. It also didn't help that most teens in the school saw her as a stalker and half the school population knew she had a huge crush on the blonde, apart from Naruto himself he was completely clueless.

"What did you say?" Kiba's deadly voice interrupted her. Hinata glanced up to the evil expression he displayed on his face. "Oh I think you will."

Hinata trembled, her eyes filled with fear. She didn't like the look he was giving her. It made her feel uncomfortable. "Y-you c-can't m-make m-me."

Kiba sneered at this before his lips twisted into an evil smile once more. "Really? Well if you don't I'll tell Naruto that you like to watch him from afar."

Hinata's mind went in frenzy when she heard the threat. 'He would do that would he?' She thought to herself as she stared wide-eyed at the Inuzuka.

"I wonder what Naruto would think of you then…" Kiba spat spitefully as he paused for dramatic effect, his face void of any emotions. "He would think you're a freak like the rest of the school does and he would be right."

The Hyuuga girl couldn't take it anymore as tears began to form in her tear ducts, threatening to escape with every cruel word Kiba uttered.

"N-no p-please d-don't." She pleaded. Kiba sighed softly and ran a large hand through his brown spikes that was sticking up wildly. The distress in Hinata's lavender eyes was satisfying to say the least.

"Then just do what I say and he'll never find out." He promised leaning against the wall, a smug expression spread across his face as he knew in that instant that he had gotten his own way.

Hinata seemed to struggle with herself as she visualized the repercussions of lying to the one she adored the most and not to mention Sasuke was sort of her friend, even though they hardly talked only when it was necessary. But she considered him close plus she never really had anyone to speak to. It wasn't that Hinata was disliked and she didn't get ridiculed by the other students, but she was an anxious person and couldn't seem to gather up enough courage to go and talk to people.

"F-fine I-I'll d-do w-what y-you s-say." She finally cried, her petite figure shaking indomitably as her hands clung uselessly to the material of her baggy jeans. She decided to take the risk because it would kill her to see the look of disgust on Naruto's face if he ever found out the truth. She was a stalker what else would you call watching someone? Knowing their every move, what they liked or disliked. Sometimes she would catch him making out with some random girl, wishing it was her lips attached to his.

Kiba sighed mentally in relief. It was touch and go there for a minute and it got him slightly worried that Hinata's obsession with the blonde would be his down fall but it turned out to be her one weakness, something he could blackmail her with and use it against her if need be.

The brunet didn't feel an ounce of guilt as he inspected the torn look plastered across her face; no he enjoyed watching her squirm, to know she had no choice but to do what he said. Feelings of shame were such a foreign thought.

"Good" He replied in a callous tone that made Hinata see the pure evil that was in his soul. "I want you to listen very carefully."

Kiba ceased for a moment waiting for a response from the Hyuuga girl. She hesitated for only a second before giving him a small nod, to show she understood the situation very well. When he was sure she was listening he began to tell her of the plan.

"I told Naruto the other day that you finally accepted a date from me. It was a lie of course since you've always rejected me because you've always had a crush on someone who's totally oblivious to your existence." Kiba added harshly causing Hinata to flinch at the said words. She could see the look of anger and resentment bubbling beneath the surface. She had to wonder if he even liked the boy he claimed to be his mate.

"Well Naruto believed me." The brunet continued as he thought what an idiot the blonde was for just trusting him so easily and he wasn't just referring to the lie. "I thought that he would forget about it come the next day because usually I'm with a new girl, actually the only reason I chase after you is because I knew I couldn't have you, that it would be a challenge."

Hinata rolled her eyes as she glared at him in contempt a look that didn't sit well on her usually bashful face.

"But I didn't count on the Uchiha." Kiba muttered with as much bitterness he could muster up. "He's going to tutor Naruto again and he's coming here to meet you. He's really excited as well."

Hinata froze at those words. 'N-Naruto i-is c-coming h-here?" She would actually get to see and maybe talk to the blonde footballer. She felt faint just thinking about it.

"I want you to tell him I took you to the park; we had ice cream and a very good time." He told her and waited for a confirmative nod from the girl before he continued. "Naruto will believe anything, it's the Uchiha that's the problem but he has no reason to think you're lying though."

Hinata's eyes widened considerably as realization hit her hard. He wasn't bothered about Naruto because he placed his confidence in even the most untrustworthy people at times; it's how the blonde worked. He believed it was better to give people the benefit of the doubt then to mistrust someone. No it was Sasuke who had him wither in vexation.

The Uchiha wouldn't believe the lies that came out of Kiba's mouth. He wasn't stupid, not that Naruto was, and couldn't be fooled by a mask full of deception. But there was a microscopic chance that he would accept her version, because what reason did she have to deceive him? None whatsoever, Hinata had to confess that it was clever thinking on the Inuzuka's part but guessed it was all unintentional.

"Do you understand the plan?" Kiba suddenly pronounced as he eyed her warily, not knowing if he could fully trust her to do the right thing and by that he meant the wrong thing.

"Y-yes" Hinata stuttered as her lavender orbs found interest on the ground. She couldn't deal with Kiba's triumph and smug face. It would make her go crazy with fury with the guilt of the dishonour she was about to display. But it was better than the alternative.

Nothing more was said between the two as they stood in awkward silence, well on Hinata's part anyway. Kiba was wallowing in his happiness of getting what he wanted as per usual. They were both so focused on their own thoughts they failed to hear the door opening as two figures entered the room.

"Kiba what are you doing in here?" A familiar voice reached the brunets ears as both he and Hinata snapped their heads to the new occupants in the room.

Naruto stood there clutching Sasuke's arm his face twisted in confusion at the sight of the Inuzuka in the tutoring room, a place he'd never stepped foot in before. A devious grin broke out across the blonde's tanned features as he released Sasuke and ran over to the brunet, smacking him on the arm.

"It looks like I'm not the only dumb one here after all." He nudged Kiba as he winked at him. "Why didn't you tell me you needed extra lessons as well?"

Kiba stood rigid his mind a blank mess as he gazed at Naruto in bewilderment before he was belted with recognition.

"No I'm here to see Hinata." He quickly spoke as he glanced at the raven haired girl beside him. "I don't need a tutor I'm doing fine."

The blonde sighed in disappointment." Oh well it would have been fun if me, you and Sasuke worked together."

Kiba and Sasuke glimpsed at each other before the former scoffed mentally, turning his head away unable to look at the ugly site that was the Uchiha. The raven's pale face was twisted into disgust as he digested the idea of having to put up with the Inuzuka more than he had to. It would drive him to homicide.

"Yeah that would be great." The brunet gritted out somewhat bitterly. The blonde didn't take any notice of this as Hinata caught his attention.

"So this is Hinata huh?" He asked softly as he eyed the girl closely. Her gaze seemed too fixated on him and never wavered as he came closer to her. "Kiba's been talking about you forever but I swear I've seen you around before."

Hinata couldn't speak, her mouth was exceptionally dry. "You're very pretty I can see why Kiba likes you." Naruto complimented the Hyuuga girl his sky blue eyes sparkled with joy.

Hinata felt her knees go weak from the words of flattery spoken by the guy she admired the most. Her fists were clenched at her sides as she argued with herself mentally, debating or not to gather the courage to talk to him. Would he laugh at her stuttering problem? Would he even like her?

Hinata narrowed her eyes and shook her head to rid those horrible thoughts about Naruto from her head. She took a deep breath as she extended her hand in his direction.

"H-hi m-my n-name i-is H-Hinata H-Hyuuga n-nice t-to m-meet y-you." She addressed him with a tiny smile gracing her lips. There was a light sprinkling of red dusting the apple of her cheeks.

Naruto stared at the hand hard before reaching out and grasping it. Hinata was so cute and the little problem she had when she talked made her even cuter. That was the only way to describe the girl that currently clung to his hand, cute, cute, cute, and cute.

The blonde had to admit that her appearance surprised him. She wasn't ugly not in the least, in fact she was very pretty but as he said before it was in a cute sort of way, not usually the girls Kiba went for.

The Inuzuka usually went for girls who were pretty but their face was covered in so much gunk that you had to wonder what they really looked like. He preferred the natural look like Hinata's for example. There wouldn't be any surprises then.

Naruto couldn't help but stare hard at the girl she reminded him of someone. She looked the spitting image of Neji. It then hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Wait Hyuuga, as in you're related to Neji Hyuuga?" Naruto yelled as he released her hand making Hinata jump out if her skin from the outburst.

"Y-yes h-he's m-my c-cousin b-but w-we're n-not c-close." Hinata confessed with a downcast look. It was because her family was split into two parts the main and the branch. There was huge resentment between the two.

The main house, which she was a part of, consisted of wealthy business man and glamorous wives, most though the branch house was underneath them and never gave them the time of day. Hinata didn't share these views and tried on more than one occasion to speak to her cousin Neji. But she was shunned by him every time in the end she completely gave up trying.

Naruto felt a tinge of pity as he felt the sadness radiating of her in waves. He couldn't tell her that Neji never mentioned any cousins by the name Hinata and Kiba never gave him a second name either.

"I'm sorry" he mumbled not knowing what else to say. Hinata's head snapped up as her heart was overwhelmed with happiness.

"N-no d-don't b-be." Hinata insisted as she gazed into the wonderful blue eyes that seem too lit up and sparkled with unknown joy but at that particular moment they glistened with sorrow and understanding.

"Maybe I can have a word with Neji." Naruto suggested with a small smile. The raven haired girl smiled faintly at the blonde's kind offer to help, but it was useless and it would just be wasting his time. She sighed softly, shaking her head, hairs flying in different directions.

"N-no i-it's n-not N-Neji f-fault a-anyway." She said. It was true her cousin didn't have any choice in the matter. Hinata could see he was a decent person though and she did want to get to know him, but it was just wishful thinking and Neji probably didn't feel the same way.

"Well if you're sure." Naruto replied sadly, placing a tentative hand on her tiny shoulder, making Hinata's breath hitch in her throat and her body go tense with pleasure.

Hinata felt Naruto's touch leave her as his attention was averted to Kiba, who stood there leaning against a stack of papers that lay on the desk.

"So how did you two get together?" Sasuke piped up. Kiba, Naruto and Hinata turned to face him. He had a scowl on his make-up covered face and his eyes were narrowed.

Kiba and Hinata glanced at each other causing the Uchiha to raise his eyebrows, a smirk made its way to his mouth as the brunet jump into to answer, a little too hastily for his liking.

"We have a few classes together and we got to know each other then." The Inuzuka lied as he glared at Sasuke, who mimicked his actions. The latter knew the brunet was lying now because he too was in quite a lot of classes with the Hyuuga girl and Kiba intended to ignore her.

"Really?" he mused as he folded his arms across his small but lean chest, giving them both knowing looks. Sasuke decided to not say anything yet, let them continue with their ridiculous lie.

"Forget about that, how was your first date?" Naruto shouted as he pumped the air in excitement, wanting to know every detail of their time together and if Kiba treated Hinata well. The blonde knew the Inuzuka never treated a girl with respect but half the female population didn't really care since they threw themselves at Kiba constantly. He got the same treatment but he wasn't as smug about it as Kiba was.

The brunet nudged Hinata, she twisted her head slightly and shook in fear at the cold look in Kiba's eyes, telling her to not forget the deal or else. She took a deep breath before answering.

"H-he t-took m-me t-to t-the p-park." She started but was cut off by an angry blonde.

"What? You could've taken her somewhere better than the park Kiba." Naruto glared at his buddy with a shake of his head. The brunet took a step backwards, holding his hands out as he pleaded his case.

"Hey I brought her ice-cream and besides most girls I go out with we don't bother with the date and just go straight to the fucking." Kiba finished but a pleased expression painted on his face.

The blonde rolled his eyes. "I'm just saying next time take her some place better." Naruto huffed, his bottom lip sticking out into a pout.

Sasuke and Hinata couldn't help but think how adorable the blonde footballer looked. The Uchiha turned red with embarrassment as he turned away mumbling something under his breath as he did so.

Thinking the Uzumaki was adorable was absurd. He was a guy that meant he should be thinking things like that, should he? Sasuke was confused he had been for quite some time. The raven haired boy shook his head and concentrated on catching Kiba out instead, his feeling can take a back seat until later.

"Give a guy a break Naruto I promise next time I'll take my girlfriend out somewhere proper." He raised his right hand to honour the commitment. The two boys burst out laughing

Hinata's heart jumped at those words as she tried to catch a glance at Kiba, but he was completely ignoring her, as he laughed along with Naruto.

Sasuke noticed the discomfort on Hinata's place features and frowned. He could tell the Hyuuga girl was hiding something or more precisely going long with the deceit but figured out long ago she must have a good reason in doing so, like maybe blackmail.

'That's it" Sasuke thought in his head as he shot the brunet an evil glance. His hands balled into tight fists as he watched the brunet laughing without a care in the world.

The sound was like a painful jolt in his stomach as the malicious sound made its way to his ears. The sound of laughter was supposed to be something pure but coming from the Inuzuka's being it reeked corruption and smugness. It was the total opposite of Naruto's it was like music to his ears.

Sasuke glanced woefully at Hinata who had her eyes drawn to the floor, kicking the carpet with her right foot. She flinched when she felt an arm snake around her shoulder and held her close.

The Uchiha gritted his teeth in anger at how uncomfortable the girl looked. "Hey Hinata maybe you can hang out with us." Naruto suddenly suggested his tanned face lit up with glee.

Kiba gulped and gripped Hinata with such force that she whimpered slightly in pain. "W-what?" He stuttered fear evident in his voice.

Kiba felt his lie crumbling around him and had to think quickly, as to why it wouldn't be a good idea for Hinata to be with him constantly.

"T-that w-would b-be a l-lovely i-idea." Hinata said nit noticing the look of dread on the brunet's face. She winced again as her shoulders were squeeze tightly.

"No it's not." Kiba yelled startling the Hyuuga girl as he finally let go of her shoulder, giving her an evil glare.

"Why not?" Naruto demanded as his head cocked to the side as he wore a look of confusion. Kiba froze for a minute debating on whether to just give up the whole act or continuing on with all the lies that was drowning him so deep he couldn't breathe.

"It's because he's lying about the whole thing." Sasuke interrupted his expression calm and void of emotions but his eyes were narrowed dangerously at the two teen in front of him.

Kiba glared at him through his brown bangs. Hinata shuffled her feet uncomfortably and Naruto's eyes narrowed a fraction as all three were starting at the Uchiha intensely.

"What do you mean he's lying?" Naruto said in a calm tone then he smiled as he realized what was going on. "Sasuke is this about before? It's obvious that Hinata doesn't hate Kiba since she said so herself that they were going out together."

Kiba sighed in relief but the Uchiha wasn't finished yet. "She's lying to the only problem is I don't know why."

He turned to Hinata giving her a disapproving look as he folded his arms across his chest. The Hyuuga girl glanced down unable to see how the Uchiha was staring at her any longer.

"Hinata I don't know what he has over you but it can't be that bad." Sasuke pleaded with her to just tell the truth. Hinata's head snapped up as she begged him not to take it any further. He shook his head sorrowfully before focusing his attention on Kiba, his stare hard and full of hatred.

"So what did you do to make her go along with this sick plan of your?" Sasuke hissed as he pointed at Hinata, who trembled a little. "Blackmail her or something like that?"

Sasuke got his answer when the Hyuuga girl grimaced at the word blackmail. "I knew it so what has he got over you?"

The raven knew he was being a little harsh on the girl but he couldn't help it. He didn't want Naruto to be made a fool of or to have Hinata's sweet nature tarnished by that prick. He shot a glare at Kiba before his features softened and he stepped closer to a shaking Hinata, placing both his hands on her shoulders.

"Hinata don't do this to Naruto." He pleaded gazing into her lavender eyes. "Whatever Kiba has over you Naruto doesn't care and if (he leaned on so he was whispering in her ear) you really know him then you'll know he hates being made to look stupid, which you are doing. He'll also understand about you following him everywhere and watching him from the sides."

When Sasuke finished Hinata shook her head frantically and pulled away. "I-I c-can't" She protested in a quiet voice.

Sasuke smiled sadly before narrowing his eyes into a cold glare. He didn't want to do this but he didn't want Hinata to lose herself, because she would be thinking about this constantly, so he was going to be mean to be kind.

"You can Hinata! What about Naruto? What if this is all a hoax to get back at him or even me?" The Uchiha interrogated every word stab his insides like a knife to his gut. "Is that what you want?"

Hinata looked on the verge of tears as she shook her head again. "N-n-no" She muttered in a trembling voice. She closed her eyes fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. She couldn't take it anymore.

"I-it's n-not t-true." She blurted out making the blonde turn to face her with his azure eyes narrowed, while Kiba's face turned scarlet with rage.

"You little bitch" He bellowed loudly causing Hinata to shake in fear. "You can't even do a simple thing?" Suddenly he raised his hand and struck her across the face. Sasuke gasped as the smack echoed around the room along with Hinata's whimpers

"KIBA!" Naruto yelled in shock and anger. Both he and the Uchiha rushed to her side to see if she was alright. They helped Hinata up and saw there was big red mark on the side of her face.

The blonde turned to Kiba and was sickened by the look of glee written all over his face, trembling with fury he launched at the brunet, grabbing him roughly by the collar.

"Why did you do that?" Naruto roared as he shook the brunet frantically, trying he wipe that twisted grin if his face.

Kiba shrugged. "I t doesn't matter now any way the little freak totally blew my cover. Do you want to know a secret Naruto? Do you want to know the reason why she lied?" he sneered as blue eyes glared daggers at him and the grip on his shirt became tighter. The Inuzuka took that as a sign to gloat even more.

"She likes you actually she has such a big crush on you she enjoys watching you from afar in fact I caught her staring ten minutes straight one time." He laughed. Naruto didn't look amused as he glanced at Hinata.

There was shame written all over her face, tears strolled down her pale cheeks. She wasn't looking at him, she couldn't face the disgusted look at was bound to upon his facial features.

Naruto growled before he decked Kiba in the jaw. The brunet stumbled backwards into one of the tables, holding his jaw as it bled.

The blonde finally got what Sasuke had told him earlier. Kiba was using Hinata to try and make sure his lie was secure…

"You lied about wanting to be Sasuke's mate as well didn't you and when you found out I'll be meeting Hinata you had to make sure your little fib from the other night stuck." Naruto forced out through gritted teeth.

Kiba scoffed as a smirked settled on his lips. "You're not as stupid as I thought."

The blonde growled, pushing back the urge to strike the gut again with all his might. Questions that plaqued his mind came rushing out of his mouth. "Why did you do it? Why did you pretend to be Sasuke's friend when you didn't want to? Did you want to hurt him?"

Kiba opened his mouth to respond but the blonde decided that he didn't want to know. He got that the brunet was a liar and that he also hit girls, well it might've been his first time but the look of joy he had on his face earlier made him cringe.

"You know what just get out." Naruto said as he grabbed Kiba by the arm, dragging him over to the door. "Everyone was right about you and I didn't listen but not anymore because I'm never going to make that mistake again and neither will anyone else."

"Oh and do you plan on doing that." The Inuzuka mocked as Naruto pushed him out the door so hard he landed on his butt.

"You'll see." The blonde said before slamming the door. He closed his eyes and leaned against trying to calm his nerves before Hinata's voice caught his attention.

"I-I'm s-sorry." She mumbled as Sasuke tended to her wound. Naruto smiled as he knelt down next to her.

The blonde couldn't believe that the Hyuuga girl was blaming herself for what just happened. He could see the shame and guilt in her lavender eyes. But she was just a harmless victim in all of this. Naruto slowly knelt down next to the girl and gently lifted her chin up so he was staring at her in the eye.

"Hinata this is not your fault and I don't care if you like me or that you were watching me quote often because if I had to guess then I'd say the reason why that was is because you were too shy to come say hello. I don't blame you either with my loud and annoying friends." He added with a wink. Hinata giggled as the blonde helped her up. He inspected her cheek and sighed in relief. It wouldn't leave a bruise which was a good thing.

Sasuke pushed his glasses up that lay forgotten at the end of his nose. "I'm sorry for being a bit harsh on you Hinata."

The raven haired girl smiled. "Forget about it."

Just then Kakashi strolled in his favourite book in hand. He paused from his reading to glance around at the students in the room.

"So what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked lazily his one eye skimming around the one and settling on Naruto, who he was quite surprised to see.

"Where were you?" Sasuke shouted as he glared at the teacher. Kakashi shrugged and placed the orange book down as he perched himself on the wooden desk at the front of the room.

"I was helping an old woman cross the street." Kakashi sighed as if it was an everyday thing.

"Liar" Naruto yelled out of habit causing Hinata to jump out of her skin at the sudden outburst of noise.

"Well actually I was with Iruka; he's finally decided to go on a date with me." Kakashi stated in a dreamlike state.

Naruto's blue eyes widened in horror as he clenched his fists tightly. "What? You've got to be kidding me."

Kakashi smirked from underneath his mask and shook his head. "I'm afraid not. I guess after relentless chasing and nagging on my part he finally caved."

Naruto was not please to say the least as he stood there fuming, thinking what an idiot Iruka was for agreeing to such a thing as going on a date with this pervert.

Naruto was not going to let that happen. He grabbed Sasuke's arm and dragged him from the room, leaving a shocked Hinata and a smirking Kakashi behind.

Iruka sat at this desk in the quiet classroom grading papers, when the door crashed open and an angry Naruto stormed in with a struggling Sasuke in tow. It had seemed he had dragged him all the way without letting go.

"Iruka, how could you agree to go out with that pervert?" He demanded as he came to a halt in front of his desk.

"Nice to see you to Naruto, Sasuke." Iruka greeted as he stood up. "What can I do for you?"

The blonde trembled in fury as he released the Uchiha and pointed a tanned finger in his father's face. "You can tell me why you agreed to go out with Kakashi." He yelled.

Iruka's eyes narrowed as he mumbled something about idiots underneath his breath. "I told him not to say anything and its only one date Naruto to get him off my back."

The blonde didn't seem convince he had seen the way the brunet man had been staring at the masked man lately. Iruka noticed this look and sighed as he played nervously with his hair.

"You're not convinced are you?" Iruka said with a small smile. The blonde shook his head and Iruka knew it was time Naruto knew about his secret relationship with Kakashi. He turned to Sasuke.

"Um Sasuke if you don't mind I have to speak to Naruto in private." Iruka said softly. The Uchiha glanced at Naruto, who gave him a small nod before nodding himself.

"Ok I'll see you in class." He told Naruto before disappearing out the door and into the crowed hallway.

Kiba, who had just come around the corner at the exact same minute Sasuke left the classroom, spotted him. The brunet scrunched his nose up in disgust of the site of the nerd and hatred for what he did earlier. How dare that loser do that to him? He was going to pay big time kina thought as he began to follow the Uchiha.

The Inuzuka smirked as he entered the bathroom and instantly followed him in there making sure the door was blocked so Sasuke wouldn't be able to escape what's coming to him.

Sasuke leaned against the sink; the bathroom was completely empty, as he thought over today's events. He smirked when his mind went back to that sweet punch Naruto delivered to Kiba's face.

"It served the bastard right." The Uchiha laughed. That's when Kiba decided to show himself.

"You wouldn't be talking about me would you?" The brunet asked innocently his face twisted into a sinister smile. Sasuke backed up not liking the look in his eyes, they were full of rage and loathing and it was all directed at him.

Kiba stepped closer as Sasuke stepped backwards, fear written all over his face. He was alone in the bathroom with Kiba, who was most likely here to get his revenge on his for telling Naruto about Hinata.

"It's your fault that me and Naruto aren't friends anymore." The Inuzuka hissed as he grabbed Sasuke by the throat and slammed him into the wall hard. The Uchiha trembled in fear as a kick was delivered to his stomach.

"What's the matter? Not so tough not are we?" Kiba yelled as he punched Sasuke across the face making his glasses fall to the floor from the impact.

The brunet observed the geek's dirty face with contempt as an idea suddenly hit him. "You know what I've been thinking?" Kiba mocked as he stared down at Sasuke, who was clutching his bleeding nose as he glared up at him.

"I think it's time someone gave you a wash." Kiba smirked as he grabbed the raven by the hair and dragged him over to a toilet stall and shoved him in.

"No let me go." Sasuke yelled as he struggled against the strong grip as he realized what the brunet was about to do. He felt fear rise up inside of him as his face was push inside the toilet.

Kiba laughed at his pathetic attempts to get free and flushed the chain. Sasuke grimaced as the water hit his face; some went into his mouth before h had a chance to close it.

"This is probably the only wash you've had for months and it's out of a fucking toilet, fucking disgusting nerd." He muttered as he pulled Sasuke's head from the toilet.

The Uchiha coughed desperately. He felt his makeup slide of his skin and drip onto the toilet seat before his face was dunked once again.

"If you had just stayed away from Naruto I would still be popular and you would be the loser you were meant to be."

Kiba kept on dunking Sasuke's head into the toilet while spewing insults and word of hate. The raven felt dizzy as his face was assaulted with more water from a swirly.

The Inuzuka decided that Sasuke had enough of that and decided another good beating should do the trick. He pulled the Uchiha up by the hair and forced him back out into the main part of the bathroom.

"Right now I'm going to show you again how I deal with losers like you." The Inuzuka smirked as he grabbed Sasuke by the arm and spun him around his fist raised high in the air. But something stopped him right in his tracks and his mouth fall open.

In front of him was not the ugly geek that he found bliss in pounding every chance he got but the most breath-taking boy he'd ever seen. He was dead pretty with large brown eyes and ruby red lips. This couldn't be the Uchiha Kiba thought a she stared opened mouth at Sasuke.

**Sorry the ending was a bit crap I'm going to write that scene again but it will happen in the same way but with more detail. I want more action in the scene. So Kiba knows I wonder what he'll do. I think this chapter went quite well. The next chapter should be out soon since I've already started on the next chapter as well as rewriting the bathroom scene. They'll both be up when I post my next chapter. I would type it up now but my fingers are aching from finally typing this up I just wanted to finish it.**

**Thank you for reading and please review and NO flaming please but constructive criticism is more than welcome; I expect I'll get a lot from this chapter.**

**Until next time see ya XD**


	25. Chapter 25

**This is the second version I hope you all enjoy there is attempted rape in this one but only tempted and violence just to warn you. **

Sasuke inhaled a breath as he glanced longingly at the abandoned glasses just meters away from his feet. The water from the toilet was still dripping from his hair and face. He felt dirty and wanted to go home and take a shower. But his body could not move due to shock and the fact that Kiba still had him pinned.

Taking his eyes of the glasses he slowly turned his head to face the brunet again. He gulped from he saw the look of confusion, anger and worse of all lust. Sasuke suddenly felt a terrible feeling coming alive in the pit of his stomach as Kiba began speaking.

"Well I never expected this." Kiba stated in a husky voice as he released Sasuke from his grip. The Uchiha quickly smoothed the crinkles in his yellow check shirt before he fixated his eyes on the Inuzuka again.

"You know Uchiha I don't know why you dress like you do and hide behind that mask of yours because man you are hot." Kiba said as he licked his lips trying to imagine what kind of body the Uchiha had underneath all the baggy clothing. He just wanted to rip them all of and find out for himself right now. He was so tempted his fingers were twitching.

The words rang through Sasuke's head like a record stuck on repeat. He could feel the terror bubbling inside his stomach, rising and rising reaching his throat threatening to spill out in the form of vile sick.

His mouth was so dry he couldn't even get a word out all he could do was stand there with what he knew was a dumb look on his face.

"You've gone silent." Kiba pointed out as he frowned slightly. "What's the matter sweetheart cat got your tongue."

The Inuzuka smiled at his own joke as Sasuke found the courage to finally glare, his brown eyes narrowing daggers at the smirking teen. This only caused Kiba to chuckle a little in his mouth.

"You know you're kind of cute when you're angry. It's a big turn on." Kiba added unfazed by the Uchiha's death glare.

Sasuke's glare dissolved at the comment and his expression turned fearful. He glanced at the door, his only escape route, and then back to the brunet who had an evil smirk plastered across his face.

The raven swallowed a breath trying to force his fear down as he took a step back. He didn't get very far due to the basin's he stumbled into. Sasuke looked at Kiba again and shivered as he still saw the look of lust deep in his eyes. He knew something bad was going to happen. He just prayed that somehow he was wrong but by the expression on the Inuzuka's face he'd say he hit the nail on the head. But was the teen really capable of that?

Kiba was a bully he liked picking on him, beating him up and constantly making his life a living hell. But rape? Would the brunet really rape anyone? Sasuke laughed mentally thinking what an idiot he was for even suggesting it. Just because he said one flirtatious line doesn't mean that Kiba was going to attack him. Plus he's had comments like that all his life. But little did Sasuke know that one he was right and two he should always follow his instincts.

Kiba watched Sasuke crash into one of the sinks a look of dread running across his face. He smirked at this and found it really cute. The brunet still couldn't get his head around the fact that this beautiful creature was Sasuke Uchiha. The ugly nerd he loved to pick on but now wanted to fuck into the ground and that was exactly what he was planning in doing as well.

He knew the Uchiha knew what was going to happen also as a tiny flicker of doubt crossed those pale features. Kiba licked his lips in temptation as his eyes travelled to those red ruby lips that he so badly wanted to devour.

Slowly the brunet stepped forward causing Sasuke's eyes to go wide but he didn't move an inch, just stood there terrified out of his mind.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke finally spoke as Kiba took a step closer. He stepped to the side slightly as did the Inuzuka and found himself trapped between to basins with no way out. He was starting to believe his initial thoughts now and started to panic slightly.

"What does it look like I'm going?" Kiba smirked as he finally came to a standstill in front of Sasuke. He gently reached out for his face and tenderly stroked his cheek. The Uchiha whimpered slightly when he felt a warm hand caress his cheek. "But don't worry I'll make this painless as possible just as long as you do as I say."

Sasuke frantically shook his head at this causing Kiba to let go of his cheek and frown in slight anger at being interrupted. The Uchiha on the other hand was trying to think of ways to make Kiba abandon his current advances. Suddenly an idea came to him.

"What you're going to molest me here in a bathroom where anyone can walk in?" Sasuke questioned his tone soft and scared.

The raven breathed a sigh of relief when Kiba withdrew his hand completely and scowled as he cursed under his breath.

The Inuzuka hadn't count on that and bit his lip trying to think of a solution to get what he wanted and that's when he spotted it a keep out sign. Smiling Kiba made his way over to it and picked it up. He turned back to Sasuke a smirk adjourning his lips.

"I got it sorted so you don't have to worry about that." He replied as he held up the sign so Sasuke could see. "Plus it's just caution since this part of the school is practically abandoned."

Sasuke gulped at this. It was true to some extent. He wouldn't say this part of the school was abandoned but the bathroom they were occupying certainly was.

It was the only old lavatory in the whole school. There being eleven others not including the staff ones. This was one of the old and falling apart ones that were in need of some repair. But it was unlikely to happen since they had other bathrooms around the school they could go to. Newer ones which most preferred.

Sasuke preferred this one because it was quiet and usually he got no hassles. It might not be in the best condition with falling paper balls that were stuck to the ceiling. The constant dripping of the pipes and the smell was none to pleasant either but it was better either. But it was one of the only places he could get away from the school bullies except today that is.

Sasuke removed himself the sinks and watched the brunet carefully as he opened the bathroom door to make sure the coast was clear before sticking the sign on the front. He closed the door slowly before making his way over to Sasuke again.

This time the Uchiha was really panicking he knew what was about to happen and opened his mouth to let out a scream.

Kiba growled as he saw the raven open his mouth to scream for help, rushing over he placed a large hand over Sasuke's mouth, stopping his attempts to call for help.

"I don't think so Sasuke." He whispered into the boy's ear. Sasuke trembled as he felt the hot breath tickling his ear. "I'm going to get what I want Uchiha and there's no one here to stop me."

Sasuke closed his eyes as he felt wet lips hit his own and stubbornly clamped his mouth together to avoid further access.

This only caused Kiba to chuckle mentally. Sasuke thought that would stop him he had another thing coming. He had all the time in the world and would take it slow and tease the Uchiha a little, before getting down to the good stuff.

He was already hard, had been since he first laid eyes on the gorgeous looks Sasuke possessed. Kiba couldn't believe someone would hide that kind of beauty. If it was him he'd be flaunting it to the whole world. But then again Sasuke was a weird one. But the question was still playing on his mind so he decided to get some answers.

Kiba pulled away from the Uchiha and placed both hands just beside the raven's head. Sasuke stared at the hands momentarily before turning scared brown eyes back to the Inuzuka.

"I don't get why you have to hide all this." Kiba whispered in a husky voice bringing his hand up to caress the pale cheek once more. "You could probably have it all popularity both girls and boys at your feet, not to mention lots of friends. Yet you decide to hide behind a façade of a nerd. Why?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he took in the question and the situation at hand. There was no chance of an escape Kiba made sure of that. He couldn't call for help because the brunet would be on him before he could he could even get a word out. That's when an idea hit him. It was brilliant he just hoped that his plan was just long enough to get the hell out and away from the brunet. If not he would be in a world full of pain.

Taking a few shaky breaths Sasuke glared at the Inuzuka before folding his arms as a smirk grew on his lips. "Why should I tell you asshole?"

With a whole lot of courage Sasuke brought his knee up and slammed it into Kiba's groin as hard as he could. The Inuzuka doubled over in pain as he cupped to hands between his legs to tend to his aching member.

Taking his chance Sasuke quickly ran around the brunet and headed for the door. Kiba grunted in pain as he felt someone move around him. He cursed as he realized Sasuke was trying to get away.

'Like hell that is going to happen not now.' With that Kiba sprang to his feet and jumped on the boy just before he reached the handle of the door.

Kiba cursed as they both fell backwards, his back hitting the cold, damp floor. The two teenagers began wresting on the floor. Kiba finally won as he pinned Sasuke down on the wet floor. The Uchiha could feel water soaking through his shirt and winced slightly as it touched his skin.

He turned his head slowly to face Kiba trying to buck him of off him but the larger teen only growled in response and didn't budge and inch.

Sasuke glanced at the brunet as he stopped struggling and caught glimpse of his eyes. They were filled with anger and rage so bad he began shaking slightly as Kiba leaned forward even more so he was practically nose to nose with him.

Sasuke turned his head to the side only to have his chin grabbed in a vice like grip and twisted so he was once again staring into the Inuzuka's deadly eyes.

"That was a big mistake Sasuke." Kiba hissed his crotch still in some pain due to the hit. He gripped the chin in his hand tighter causing a whimper to escape from the Uchiha's throat. Kiba smirked in response knowing he was going to get more sweet sounds.

Kiba smiled as he ravished in the thoughts of Sasuke screaming and begging underneath him and groaned slightly, bucking his hips forward his hard on brushing against Sasuke's thigh.

The raven closed his eyes as he felt something hard brush the inside of his thigh. He knew what it was. He's been through his with Orochimaru millions of times to not know. Sasuke shivered in disgust as the memories of the past came flooding back to him and a lone tear escaped from his tear ducts.

Something snapped inside Sasuke as he brought his hands up to shove Kiba of off him. He tried frantically he remove the body that were nearly squishing his. He cried and shouted for the other to get off, hoping someone could hear him.

Kiba frowned when Sasuke began to struggle again and the crying was starting to give him a headache not to mention the fact someone might hear them. So he grabbed his hands in one movement and placed them just above the mess of raven hair.

This only caused Sasuke to struggle even more, twisting his body to get loose from the grip but it was too tight. "Let me go." Sasuke half shouted as he tried to kick the person on top of him. He managed to get hit something as Kiba let out a cry of pain and instantly got up, leaving Sasuke panting slightly on the floor.

Taking his chance the Uchiha quickly sat up. Sasuke was about to stand up when he gazed into Kiba's eyes by accident. He couldn't help but gulp at the murderous glint in them and knew it was now or never and rushed to stand up but something grabbed onto his neck and shoved him back down.

Sasuke choked slightly from the hold and brought his hands up to clamp around the arm that was trying to suffocate him.

Kiba gritted his teeth in anger as he gripped the slender throat just squeezing enough so he wouldn't kill the boy but tight enough so he knew he meant business. One thing was for certain he was going to make Sasuke pay for thinking that he could do that to him.

The Inuzuka leaned forward so he was right in Sasuke's face again. This caused the Uchiha to freeze and stare up at the brunet in dread.

"I was going to take it easy maybe let you enjoy it a little but now I don't think I will." Kiba said as he licked his lips in temptation his right hand choking Sasuke even more as his grip tightened. Sasuke began to make a choking sound as his air supply was being cut off. He punched Kiba as hard as he could since his legs were trapped underneath the brunet's.

Sasuke punched Kiba with all his might and trying to pry his hand from his neck before he choked to death but nothing worked.

Kiba finally released Sasuke making the raven pant and cough heavily as he tried to catch his breath, his hands attached to his throat feeling the bruise that was probably showing.

"Now let's get back to the fun part." The Inuzuka announced in a husky voice satisfied Sasuke wouldn't try anything else. Taking no chances Kiba grabbed both of the Uchiha's slim wrists again and held them above his head.

"Get off me!" Sasuke yelled but his screams were muffled when Kiba forced his lips to his own, making the Uchiha gasp. The brunet took this as an opportunity to shove his tongue down the raven's throat.

Sasuke felt disgust as the slimy object invaded his mouth. It was even worse than when he did it moments ago.

Kiba pulled back his eyes closed in bliss. "Hm I never knew anything could taste so sweet." He breathed as he leaned down for the third time to claim the pouty lips. This time Sasuke was prepared and pursued his lips tightly so nothing could enter against his will.

This seemed to piss Kiba off as he sat back up and scowled at the Uchiha. He didn't like the fact that he kept getting interrupted by the teen underneath him.

The Inuzuka growled grabbed onto Sasuke's jaw squeezing it slightly causing the raven to whimper slightly in pain. "I'm getting fed up with your constant struggling and trying to stop me." He hissed bringing his face close to Sasuke's again.

"But guess what I'm not going to stop until I get what I want so deal with it. Besides you probably done this millions of times with Naruto." Kiba added making Sasuke's eyes go wide in confusion.

The brunet saw this and shook his head with a small chuckle. "Oh don't act all innocent you know what I meant. I meant you two are fucking each other brains out at least now I can see why he befriended you and I have to say I like his taste." The Inuzuka finished as he licked his lips.

Sasuke tried to shake his head and shouted that it wasn't true but he had trouble doing either, especially when Kiba claimed his lips for the third time. He didn't struggle at all his time though as he mind was racing with what the brunet had said.

The Uchiha had to wonder if that's what other kids would think if he decided to be brave and go in his natural appearance or would they do what Kiba's doing now, trying to rape him.

Sasuke let out a whimper and a gasp as he felt his lip being bit into causing small drops of blood to drip out. He then felt the disgusting tongue enter his mouth and devour every inch.

The Uchiha really wanted to fight back but he didn't have the energy. It wasn't physical energy that he didn't have because Kiba hardly laid a finger on him in that sense apart from being dunked inside a toilet.

It was mentally that he gave up. He had no idea why he stuck up for himself against Orochimaru of only briefly. His life had gotten a tiny bit better now that he actually had people to call his friends and he and his brother were on good terms and he and Naruto…

Sasuke paused in his thinking as he felt Kiba attack his neck. He shut his eyes in disgust trying to think of anything but the inevitable.

For some reason he felt contempt for himself more than he did the brunet. It was a sign of weakness something his father took pride in telling him that's what he was every chance he got.

"Hm you smell so good I can't wait to fuck you." Kiba whispered into Sasuke ear but he hardly noticed as his mind was elsewhere.

That's what he was weak and worthless but more importantly he felt like he was betraying Naruto. The Uchiha didn't understand why they weren't going out and they didn't like each other like that…

Sasuke was cut off by his thoughts as his chin was grabbed in a death like grip. Brown eyes clashed with brown, one angry and full of lust the other with tiny determination and sadness, sadness for the fact that he was letting this happen…again.

"You know when people are giving you some attention it isn't nice when you are ignoring them." Kiba growled before rolling his eyes in annoyance. "You should be thankful that someone's actually giving you some…"

The brunet suddenly grinned and Sasuke gasped as he felt a hand slide under his shirt and up his stomach and chest. "Then again you never really liked all that attention stuff I mean if you did you wouldn't be wearing your regular stuff."

Kiba cocked his head to the side as he started to pinch the pink nipples under the ugly yellow shirt, enjoying watching Sasuke close his eyes in disgust. But he wanted more than the Uchiha pulling faces he wanted him to scream. To ravish in the raven's sweet pleads and screams for help.

"Why do you wear the stuff that you do?" Kiba enquired as his hands roamed down the Uchiha body before ripping his shirt off. "I mean you could have it all so why don't you?"

Sasuke bite his lip as he felt a tongue swirl around the pink bud and bit back an unwanted moan of pleasure. The question was going round and round in his mind. It wouldn't stop. Why did he wear it? He use to know but now the reason was blurring.

Things had changed and in a way he felt like he didn't need it anymore but now that Sasuke thought about it he did. Here he was being raped by Kiba and doing nothing about it. Suddenly something snapped inside of him as he felt a stinging pain fill him as his nipple was bitten.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OF OFF ME!" Sasuke bellowed surprising the Inuzuka as he momentarily removed his hands from the pale body.

"Shut up!" Kiba yelled as he smacked the Uchiha across the face with such force that his head snapped to the side. That didn't stop Sasuke from fighting back not this time. He was tire of being weak, of being walked all over by everyone. But most of all he was doing it for himself and his friends.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile slightly at the thought. He had friends. Him and it felt great.

"No I won't now get of me." The raven growled and began to fight back with all his might. He kicked, screamed and tried to claw at Kiba's face.

"Hold still." The brunet hissed as he tried to grab on to Sasuke failing arms. It was a lost cause as Sasuke kept continuing with the assault. There was no way he was going to let people do this to him anymore.

Sasuke's mind flashed to the two people who he cared about most his brother and Naruto. But what was Naruto to him? He knew he was a friend but deep down he knew the blonde was something more. Sasuke just couldn't quite put his finger on it. But he did know that what he felt for the star of the football team was a warm feeling.

Kiba tried in vain to stop the Uchiha struggling so he could fuck the kid raw but it was a lost cause. "Stop struggling." Kiba forced out through gritted teeth as he finally caught the Uchiha's arms and held them tightly.

Kiba's hand made its way to Sasuke's pants and that's when all hell broke loose. The Uchiha began to twist and turn and kick frantically even more than before. Hitting the brunet in the stomach and crotch. Kiba released his wrists prompting Sasuke to use his fists as he punched the Inuzuka as hard as he could in the face.

Kiba let out a cry of pain and glared murderously at the raven. "You fucking bastard!" he roared as he gave Sasuke a hard punch of his own across the face.

The Uchiha took no notice of the forming bruise that was spreading across his throbbing left cheek. "Me the bastard? Why don't you go look in the mirror Inuzuka!" Sasuke snarled his eyes narrowing to show the full intent of his anger.

Kiba scoffed at this. "What is that supposed to mean?" He growled out his hand itching to punch the Uchiha into the ground.

It was Sasuke turn to scoff as he shook his head in contempt. "You know exactly what I mean." The Uchiha hissed. He had stopped struggling a little while ago since the brunet had stopped trying to hold him down, even though technically he still was.

Kiba raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side, a smirk spread across his face as he sat up and folded his arms. "Fine you're right I am a bastard but at least I'm not some weakling who can't even defend himself from the simplest things."

Sasuke let out a dark chuckle at that. "Are you including yourself in that? Besides if I'm weak then you must be ten times more."

Kiba growled out and grabbed Sasuke by the collar and raised his hands to his face. "I would watch it because I have no problem ripping those pretty teeth out of that mouth of yours, maybe then I won't have to listen to you moaning."

For once Sasuke wasn't even scared a little by the threat not this time anyway. He just glared up at the Inuzuka and stated boldly. "Go on then show how tough you really are by punching out someone weaker than you…that's what you called me so I wonder what that makes you."

The Uchiha knew he was pushing it but for once he did not care. He was tired of being harassed by the brunet, being beating and called names every day. He was sick and tired of it.

"I'm warning you…" Kiba spat spraying the raven with some of his spit hoping this would shut the Uchiha up, but only succeeded in riling him up even more.

"No you listen here I've had it up to here with your threats and attitude towards me." Sasuke shouted as his hand came to rest where his forehead was to emphasis what he meant.

"I'm getting really sick of you and you say I moan too much well the same could be said for you. You moan about Naruto befriending me and blaming me for him ditching you as a mate but it's not my fault."

Kiba let out a scoff at this and shook his head in denial. "It is your fault things were good until you came along."

"What because you always got your own way besides Naruto did give you a chance and you blew it and the fact that you hit Hinata didn't help either. What has she ever done to you anyway?"

Kiba expression turned mournful and looked away. "I didn't mean that. It was an accident." He whispered.

"You smacked her across the face and you didn't look sorry when you did it." Sasuke reminded him causing Kiba to look even guiltier than he already was.

"I know and despite what you think I am sorry about that." Kiba muttered truthfully causing the Uchiha to believe him.

"It doesn't matter if I do or don't it doesn't stop you from being a totally asshole." Sasuke pointed out. The water soaking his back was becoming really irritating and the large brute of the person sitting on him was unbearable.

Kiba's face grew red with anger at the comment. "You never know when to shut up do you nerd." He replied as he leaned down and began kissing Sasuke's neck.

The Uchiha mentally cursed hoping the things he had said would stop Kiba's advances and finally go away.

The brunet noticed the look on Sasuke's face and smirked. "You didn't think I'd miss up the chance to fuck you into the ground…Now I've already missed enough time so let's get straight to the fun part shall we?"

Sasuke eyes grew wide as he gulped down a nervous breath. "Why don't you just let me go? What could you possibly achieve by raping me?" Sasuke asked in an almost pleading tone but he wouldn't give Kiba the satisfaction of actually hearing him beg.

Hearing the pleading tone the brunet's smirk grew wider. "Well one I'd be fucking the best looking person in the school and I'd finally have my revenge on you for running everything for me."

Sasuke let out a groan at this. "Are you still complaining about that? It was your fault and you know it so stop blaming everyone else for your problems. And could you please get of me because I'm sick and tired of lying on a dirty floor."

Kiba glared at the raven as his anger and rage finally exploded as he grabbed Sasuke neck in a vicelike grip. He leaned in so his face was centimetres from the Uchiha's causing the latter to gulp at the closeness.

"Think what you like Uchiha I know the truth and I bet it was your idea to have Naruto dump me and no I'm not finished with you yet."

With that Kiba's hand made its way to Sasuke's jeans. "I'm going to make you pay for everything you've put me through these past few days."

"Someone will find out…" Sasuke stared as he began to push Kiba away again but the brunet grabbed his wrists and held them down tightly. Sasuke could hardly move and his wrists were starting to get bruises on them.

"Whose going to tell them I'm not and if you even dare to utter a word to this to anyone what I'm about to do will be like a walk in a park." Kiba announced as his grip tightened.

Sasuke glared before he went into a panic as Kiba's hand slipped through the hem of his jeans. He tried to punch the brunet again but couldn't move his hands. He closed his eyes as he felt his crotch being rubbed in a disgusting manner.

"GET OFF ME! GET OF ME YOU CREEP!" Sasuke began bellowing trying to kick and wriggle his way free. The Uchiha shivered as he felt his groin being grabbed in a harsh like grip and couldn't help but whimper.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" The raven roared. The Inuzuka just chuckle in amusement and gave Sasuke a sinister look.

"Why who's going to stop me…you?" He mocked with a smirk.

At that moment the door to the bathroom banged open and Kiba was thrown across the floor. He hit his head against the pipe connecting to the sink and let out a groan.

Kiba could make out three blurred figures, one making its way over to see if Sasuke was ok and another one slowly advancing on him.

"No but I sure as hell will." Someone said with such venom in their voice that Kiba couldn't help bit tremble slightly.

Kiba's hazy eyesight finally settled as a blonde haired teen came into view. He frowned slightly ad mentally cursed since he knew he wouldn't get Sasuke now.

Because standing right in front of him was Naruto Uzumaki and he wasn't alone…

Things were about to get violent in the bathroom.

Ten to twenty minutes earlier…

Iruka and Naruto watched the door shut behind them as Sasuke walked out if it. The blonde turned back to his foster father a frown adjourning his features.

"Why did Sasuke have to go Iruka?" Naruto asked in confusion. Iruka, who was in the middle of doing some marking, glanced up at Naruto and sighed.

"Because I don't want people to know my private business." He stated sharply. Naruto was about to open his mouth to speak but the brunet raised his hand to stop him.

"Naruto I know Sasuke is probably trustworthy but it's still my personal life." He stated in a stern tone of voice. "I never allow it for the rest of your friends."

Naruto opened his mouth to speak before closing it again and nodding in understanding. "Ok I get it Iruka."

The blonde came forward to stop right in front of the wooden desk resting both his hands on the surface. "But you're not getting out of this Iruka. I can't believe you're dating that guy!" He moaned throwing his hands up in the air.

Iruka gave a small smile at the hyperactive blonde's outburst. "I know you just said plus I thought you liked Kakashi. You said once he was one of your favourite teachers."

Naruto scowled at the comment and the smirk like grin on his adopted father's face. "Well I do I just don't think he's right for you that's all." He admitted with a shrug.

Iruka stared at him for a second before sighing. "Naruto…" He started but the blonde shook his head.

"No Iruka I know what you're going to say. That it's your choice and you can make your own mistakes." Naruto finished his lips stuck out in a pout as a tan hand ran its way through his blonde locks of hair.

The brunet man let out another sigh and put down his pen again so his full attention was on his son. "Something along those lines Naruto. Look Kakashi is a decent enough guy so why don't you give him a chance?" Iruka suggested standing up and going around the desk so he could stand in front of the blonde.

Naruto couldn't stop the ugly scowl forming across his face at the word 'decent'.

Kakashi couldn't be that even if he tried. The guy was a total pervert.

Iruka frowned slightly already knew what the blonde footballer was thinking. He had lived with the kid for a number of years now and came to know him like the back of his hand.

"Naruto now come on! Don't think like that." He reprimanded the blonde.

The blonde in question raised an eyebrow and smirked slightly as he shook his head in amusement. "You know me so well but it's true what I say…thought." Naruto corrected himself.

"Kakashi is a total pervert I mean think about it Iruka have you ever seen him without that orange book of his?" The blonde footballer pointed out.

Iruka sighed at this knowing that Naruto was correct about that. Kakashi did carry that book everywhere with him even during lessons. He knew what the little book contained everyone did and it made him frown slightly in annoyance.

"Well I guess it's true about the book but that doesn't mean much Naruto." Iruka paused for a minute as the blonde glared at him, clearly stating that it does.

"Naruto it's just a date…one date…" Iruka tried to reassure his son as he placed a hand on the boy's broad shoulder.

"What if you enjoy yourself tonight and decide to get together with him again." Naruto replied as he scrunched up his nose in disgust, not really wanting to really think about it.

Watching the look of contempt pass on Naruto's face made Iruka shake slightly in anger. He turned on his heel and made his way back to his chair and settled into it.

"Naruto I'm going to date Kakashi and that's the end of it and if it does turn into something more then so be it." The brunet said sternly giving Naruto a look clearly stating deal with it.

"But Iruka—"Naruto groaned trying to make his father see sense but the man held up his hand causing Naruto to shut his mouth pronto.

"Naruto!" He warned the furious blonde who had grown red due to embarrassment and anger. The blonde shook his head to mad to care.

"No Iruka you're my dad and it's my house to I should have say or t lest speak my opinion when someone I love's making a big mistake." Naruto declared as he folded his arms across his chest and stuck out his bottom lip.

Iruka smiled at his foster son's concern. "I know you're just looking out for me but I'm a big boy I can look after myself." He insisted. Naruto grinned and nodded his head.

"I know that Iruka it's just I think you could do better…a lot better and why does your date with Kakashi have to be at our place. I mean have you ever heard of a restaurant?" The last comment was meant to be a joke which Iruka rolled his brown eyes at.

"They're too expensive." The brunet haired teacher replied quietly picking up his pen to do some more marking. The majority of the class had done quite well but there were a few he was very disappointed in. Naruto being one of them he had failed most of the assignment he had given the class.

Iruka knew the boy could do better if he just applied himself but it seemed Naruto was more concerned about his social status than school work. He secretly hoped Sasuke could help with this little problem.

The Uchiha was one of his best students' if not the best. The kid was hard working and always came top in most of his classes his being no acception.

Iruka was glad Naruto found someone like Sasuke he hoped the raven would have a good influence and the blonde's school work.

The Uchiha would also benefit from being friends with Naruto in the social sense. Sasuke didn't have much of a social life everyone could see that. You'd have to be blind not to. So in his opinion both teens had something to gain from this friendship that they had.

"Ok I get it's your life and you're going to go out with him despite what I think…but I don't see why it's got to be at our place where there's a chance of sex." Naruto stated with a frown shivering slightly at the prospect.

Iruka's face turned red in embarrassment and shook his head frantically staring wide-eyed at the blonde. "NO! WHAT MADE YOU THINK THAT?" He yelled defensively.

Naruto smirked at Iruka's reaction and raised a blonde eyebrow in mock curiosity. "Oh I get why you want the apartment all to yourself now?" He hinted with a wink.

The teacher's mouth shot open in shock and shook his head once more. "What? What are you talking about? I would never do that." Iruka rambled not really knowing what he was saying. He was too flustered.

"No I would…No I mean…" Iruka just sighed in defeat and hung his head in shame.

The blonde footballer couldn't help but laugh and this and continued in his teasing. "Well at least now I know why you want to be alone in the flat." Naruto waggled his eyebrows and grinned in suggestion.

"NARUTO!" Iruka shouted embarrassed and appalled by the suggestion. He wasn't even thinking about doing that with Kakashi well not yet at least, not until he knew they were going somewhere.

"It's just a simple date all we'll be doing is probably chatting about life and what not." He insisted to the smirking blonde teenager.

Naruto shook his head and snickered regalement. Iruka was always so fun to tease when he was riled up like that. It caused him great pleasure. But more than that it showed his dad and teacher had a less serious side which he mostly showed and he was one of the only people to witness it from time to time.

"Naruto I'm really not going to do that honest and if I were then I don't see the big deal." Iruka replied seriously before clamping a hand over his mouth and glaring at the blonde, who smirked in triumph.

"That's not what I meant so wipe that smirk right of your face Naruto." The teacher warned giving Naruto a dirty look.

The blonde decided his dad had put up with enough torture for one day and decided to end his misery. "I know Iruka I trust you."

Naruto face automatically turned sour as his fist closed tightly. "It's Kakashi I don't trust he probably does want to fuck you into the mattress." He spat out bitterly.

Iruka turned crimson once again and narrowed his eyes dangerously at the blonde. "Naruto don't say stuff like that!" He scolded wagging a finger in disapproval.

Naruto sighed but didn't apologize for the comment. He knew he was right in what he said Kakashi was a total pervert and only wanted to get into Iruka's pants.

The guy was forever chasing the brunet teacher around always asking him for dates and giving him gifts. Iruka always knocked him back. Naruto couldn't help but wonder what had changed. It all seemed too sudden.

"Iruka, why did you change your mind?" Naruto asked softly staring intently at the man. The teacher glanced up from his work and frowned in confusion.

"What do you mean Naruto?" He questioned as he abandoned his work yet again, not knowing what his son was getting at.

Naruto shrugged turning away. "I just…You didn't seem you were that in to Kakashi you kept rejecting him and now you're inviting him over. I just don't get it that's all."

Iruka knew Naruto had a point it all did seem out of the blue. He had always repudiated Kakashi's advances. The brunet always saw the masked man as great company and a terrific friend but wanted nothing more than that. But recently he couldn't help but think his life was just driving away from him.

Iruka felt like his life was at a standstill. He was 35 years old and all he had to show for it was a teaching job and a foster son. He loved Naruto with all his heart and he felt guilty for thinking this but he wanted more. He wanted someone to come home to. He wanted to love someone in a romantic sense and someone to return his feelings.

The blonde was growing up and soon he would head off to college…hopefully and he would be left on his own. Iruka didn't want that thus was the reason for him finally saying yes to Kakashi.

Iruka didn't think it would go anywhere with Kakashi but he wasn't going to miss up the opportunity to find out not this time at least.

"Everyone deserves a fair go and Kakashi's been hounding me for a date since I met him. There's no harm in giving him what he wants." He insisted with a small smile playing on the corner of his lips.

Naruto didn't agree with Iruka there one it could cause his dad some heartbreak and do something he wasn't ready for.

Iruka sensed what the blonde was thinking again and sighed in aggravation. "Naruto I am thirty five I have already had sexual intercourse actually a long time ago."

"I know that Iruka!" The blonde yelled in horror not wanting to know his father's sex life actually he was trying to stop it full stop. He suddenly felt ashamed of himself for thinking and doing such things.

"I'm sorry Iruka it's none of my business." He muttered turning his eyes away to look anywhere at the man sitting behind his desk.

"I know it isn't but I know you're only kicking up a fuss because you care." Iruka grinned, a sparkle of joy and love in his dark eyes. "You're turning into a great man Naruto I'm proud to call you my son."

Naruto smiled in delight he loved getting compliments from people especially the ones that he loved. It made his heart fill up with some warm and fuzzy.

"Even though I make mistakes." The blonde whispered shuffling his feet nervously. Iruka smiled and nodded.

"We all make Mistakes and if I make one with Kakashi then so be it." He paused and let out a sigh and he saw the blonde footballer about to protest. "Naruto I love you don't get me wrong but I want something more…"

Naruto frowned before nodding his head a sad look floated across his face. "But you want something more than me." He pouted feeling slightly rejected.

Iruka shook his head. "No Naruto I just want someone in my life that is permanent like a lover." He corrected hating seeing his son look so upset.

Naruto bit his lip he knew Iruka needed someone since he wouldn't be around forever. He wanted to explore the world and planned on it either after college or if he didn't get into any straight after high school.

"I guess you'll be quite lonely once I leave home. I mean it's bound to happen one day." Naruto shrugged with a sigh. "But does it really have to be Kakashi?"

Iruka felt like banging his head against his desk. The conversation was just going around in circles so he decided to be a stop to it. "I think you just have to accept the fact Naruto."

The blonde stuck out his bottom lip in protest and folded his arms. "Fine but if he hurts you then…" Naruto banged his fists together to emphasis what he meant.

The teacher rolled his eyes at the gesture. "I'll be sure to tell him that…Naruto I actually want to speak to you about Sasuke."

Naruto frowned in confusion and slowly walked over to sit on one of the desks his feet were aching from standing too long.

"Why?" He asked in curiosity bringing his right foot to rest on the chair in front on him and leaned forward to rest his elbow on it.

Iruka shrugged. "I just wanted to see how you to were going. I mean he hasn't been having any trouble?"

The brunet had noticed that the Uchiha was getting some really dirty looks from the other students in passing. It wasn't anything new and he wasn't worried about that. But he was about Kiba Inuzuka.

Iruka knew how the boy despised Sasuke and vice versa. They always had an anatomizing relationship from the start. They hated each other and everyone knew it including all the teachers. But since Naruto took the Uchiha's side Iruka had noticed a dark aura surrounding Kiba and the way he would glare at Sasuke sent chills down his spine.

Iruka mentioned his worries to Kakashi who just blew it of as usual teenage drama and it was best not to get involved in it. He knew the silver haired man was probably right but he couldn't just sit back when one of his students was in trouble.

Naruto noticed the worried look pass on Iruka's face and went into a panic. "Why has something happen? Did someone do something to him?" he yelled frantically jumping up from his seat in haste, knocking the desk to the side slightly.

"No, no nothing like that I just want to see how things were going." Iruka replied quickly waving his hands in front of him in hopes to calm Naruto down.

The blonde slumped in relief blowing out a breath that got stuck in his throat. It seemed he had really taken to the Uchiha a lot more than he let on. He wondered…

"Naruto do you like Sasuke more than you're letting on." Iruka asked staring at the blonde intently.

Naruto's head snapped in Iruka's direction as he stared at him in abashment. "No…I don't think so…I don't know." He admitted and Iruka nodded in understanding.

The blonde bit his lip. The truth was he had thought about it. There were these feelings he couldn't explain. It was a feeling of warmth that spread through his body every time he was near the Uchiha, his heart would speed up just seeing the sight of him.

"You like him more than a friend don't you Naruto?" Iruka stated quietly. He had noticed the signs the first time Naruto came home and told him of his friendship with the Uchiha. But more than that it was the things Naruto had done…how he was acted.

"I told you I don't know but I think I do Iruka." Naruto admitted as he slumped back down on one of the plastic chairs near Iruka's desk. He leaned forward clutching his head in his hands.

The brunet teacher stared at him with sorrowfully knowing this must be very hard for the blonde. People often put him down as an emotional person but they couldn't be more wrong.

Naruto intended to hide under a mask a very cheerful mask. But there was another side to him due to his past and spending time in that awful orphanage. It had messed him up in some ways but he continued to push through life as hard as he could.

Iruka had to admit he wouldn't have been able to. He wasn't nearly as strong as Naruto but he was fiercely proud of the boy.

"Naruto if you do have these feeling I think you do then you have to accept them because if you don't you could lose Sasuke." Iruka told the blonde bowing his head forward and giving him a knowing look.

Naruto not getting what his foster father meant by that just stared at him dumbly, a fleeting look of confusion passed on his face.

"What do you think Sasuke wouldn't want to be my friend anymore if I don't tell him?" Naruto asked frantically making Iruka laugh out loud at the look on the blonde's face.

"Well that's a possibility but no I'm taking about it might put a strain on the friendship. You can't keep things bottled up Naruto like you always do not this time anyway." Iruka insisted running a hand through his brown locks.

Naruto sighed knowing that the brunet teacher had a point. "I want to tell him but I don't know how and there's also the fact that he doesn't know everything about me or me him."

Iruka nodded standing up and making his way towards Naruto and placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "People have their secrets even in relationships…"

"Not like this…If I want this…a relationship with Sasuke. Then I'll have to tell him about my past and the way I get sometimes." Naruto felt tears come to his eyes just thinking about everything he went through. He felt a comforting hand wrap around his shoulder.

"Take it one step at a time hey. I mean the others hardly know the full story…" Iruka began trying to console the blonde but was cut off when Naruto glared at him and shrugged the hand of his shoulder.

"Yeah but I'm not in love with any of them!" He yelled causing Iruka to smile at the outburst. Naruto realizing what he had just done jumped up pulling at his blonde hair.

"I can't believe you tricked me!" Naruto smirked making Iruka mimic his expression.

"Not intentionally but I am glad you admitted it to me so what are you going to do about it?" He asked his face going serious. The blonde shrugged. He hadn't really thought about it and besides it was the first time he ever mentioned it, although he had a feeling a few of his friends knew already.

"No I mean what am I supposed to say hey Sasuke guess what I love you want to get together." Naruto replied sarcastically throwing his arms up in the air in frustration. His expression turned sad as he thought about Sasuke and his feelings. What if he didn't feel the same way about him? What if it didn't work and it totally ruined their friendship. He just didn't know what to do.

"Iruka I'm scared." The blonde admitted sitting back down his head hung low. The brunet once again have Naruto a shoulder to lean on which was gratefully accepted.

"I know you are Naruto." He whispered bringing Naruto closer to his body. The blonde closed his eyes to try and stop the flow of tears.

"I know that I'll have to tell him everything about my past and what I had to endure. I don't know if I'm ready to bring all that up again. I'm not strong enough…" The tears ran down his cheeks as he clutched Iruka's shirt tightly in his tanned hands.

It was a good thing no one came into the classrooms at break or lunch otherwise the blonde would have felt embarrassed and a little silly at his display of emotions. But he could always count on Iruka not to judge him because he never had.

It hurt thinking about his past, the loss of his parents, the hell he went through afterward. But he also had the good memories of meeting Iruka and everyone else. Finding out that Jiriya and Tsunade were his god parents. He had everything he could ever wish for except his parents of course and now he had Sasuke. Maybe he needed to tell someone outside his family. Maybe it might help him get passed it and it could make Sasuke be brave and tell him about Orochimaru.

Naruto shivered just thinking about the creep. He already knew the snake like man beat Sasuke but he had a terrible feeling it was more than that. Naruto scowled slightly and shook his head to get rid of the thoughts.

"Just take it one step at a time that's all you can do." Iruka reassured letting go of Naruto and turned him around so he was facing him.

"I guess" Naruto muttered not really liking the idea, a part of him just wanted to shout how he felt about the raven on the rooftops of the school. But that wouldn't go down well with Tsunade and the students and he couldn't see Sasuke being all that thrilled about it and the fact the raven might not feel the same way.

The other part wanted to go back to denying his feelings like he didn't have them at all. But he knew that would have been a lie which he couldn't live with. It would eat him up and tear him apart. Plus he could never hide anything from Iruka although he did try from time to time.

"Naruto stop worrying. I'm sure Sasuke likes you to." He stated making the blonde's blue eyes widen in hope.

"Really? Do you really think so Iruka?" Naruto exclaimed his eyes filled with optimism. Maybe Iruka saw something that he didn't. Naruto knew he was rather oblivious to things sometimes.

The teacher sighed at the blonde's change in attitude. The boy really was a handful at times. "I don't know Naruto but you'll never know if you don't find out."

The hope faded from Naruto's orbs as he glanced at the floor in disappointment. "Oh" he mumbled making Iruka smack his head with his hand for making such a suggestion. He knew he had to put it right and besides he had a feeling Sasuke felt the same way. It was the way the Uchiha would glance at the blonde and blush. But he didn't quite know Sasuke like he did Naruto and it could just be down to shyness.

Sasuke wasn't the most confident person going and kept to himself most of the time, so it must be a bit overwhelming being friends with Naruto and the others. The boy who used to be ostracized by everyone was now surrounded by new friends all the time. Naruto was literally stuck to his side like glue most of the time. But it was possible that Sasuke felt the same way.

"I'm not saying he doesn't I'm just saying you won't know until you find out." The Teacher stated sighing in relief when Naruto's frown turned into his usual smile.

"I guess…Iruka you won't tell anyone will you…especially Sasuke." Naruto begged with pleading eyes. Iruka gave him a look that clearly stated 'What do you think?'

"I think you can trust me Naruto!" He scolded giving the blonde a glare. Naruto laughed and gave the teacher an apologetic look.

"Alright Iruka I better go, no offence or anything but I don't want to waste my in some boring classroom when I could be outside." Naruto teased making Iruka roll his eyes.

"Alright go and remember Kakashi's coming around tonight so if you can try staying out until eight that would be great." Iruka said settling back behind his desk.

Naruto scowled but didn't say anything. It was Iruka's life and he had no business telling him what to do. "Well I have football practise tonight and then tutoring with Sasuke so maybe he'll let me stay there a little bit extra."

Iruka nodded. "That would be great and think about what I said."

It was Naruto's time to nod his smile fading slightly. He still didn't know what to do about Sasuke. He knew he had to tell him because it would drive him crazy but before he could do that he had to sort some other stuff out. The blonde knew the same could be said for Sasuke and he hoped they could both do it together.

"I'll make you a deal Iruka. I'll take your advice involving Sasuke…If you take it slow with Kakashi. I don't want you to get hurt and Kakashi is the biggest pervert beside Jiriya." There was a hint of sadness in Naruto's voice at the mention of his godfather.

"Ok Naruto I will." Iruka promised. "Now go because I'm getting sick of looking at you." He joked. The blonde laughed turning on his heel and heading out of the classroom.

Iruka let out a long sigh as the classroom door banged shut. He was really worried about Naruto and hoped the blonde footballer wouldn't do anything rash. But he knew the feelings he had for Sasuke was genuine he said that much himself.

Iruka was also apprehensive about his date with Kakashi. It was the first time he agreed to a date in ages and was nervous to what the silver man had planned.

The teacher knew Naruto had a point of Kakashi being a pervert. The whole school knew of his porn collection.

This caused Iruka to clench his fists tightly muttering something on the lines of 'pervert' under his breath. He was actually starting to have second thought to agreeing about going out with Kakashi and inviting him over. But he couldn't turn back now and besides it might be a chance to actually enjoy himself.

Iruka had no idea what Kakashi had planned which made him nervous due to it actually being at his house. But there was one thing he knew for certain there was going to be no sex. He saw the glint in the silver haired man's dark orbs.

"Pervert" Iruka muttered again with a sigh of frustration before a smile floated across his face. Sometimes his life was one big drama. He shook his head carrying on with the marking. Things would work out in the end. It always did and he knew Naruto would do the right thing as well.

Naruto strolled out of the classroom feeling a bit happier and light hearted than he had in ages. It felt good to get something's he'd been feeling lately of his chest. If only he could tell the person who those feelings counted for.

Naruto felt like something was pulling at his heart strings and sometimes it was really painful. He couldn't think straight especially when he was around the Uchiha and his appetite had gotten incredibly smaller. He still ate a lot but it wasn't nearly enough as he usually did.

"Hey Uzumaki!" Someone called out to him pulling him from his thoughts. The blonde turned to see Neji and Gaara walking towards him, a grin crept across his lips as he spotted his two friends.

"Hey guys! What up?" Naruto said jogging over to the two. Neji gave him a small smile in response while Gaara gave a tiny nod of his head.

"Nothing much, just trying to get Gaara to do something with me tonight." Neji shrugged shooting a glare Gaara's way.

The red head's face remained passive as usual which caused Naruto to snigger and Neji to sigh in frustration.

"There are things we can do just as much at home than someplace else." Gaara stated calmly. He didn't get the whole idea of going out to some expensive restaurant when you could eat just as good at home and it was a lot cheaper. It wasn't like he was cheap he just preferred being in the comfort of his own home.

"Yes but it's also good to go out once in a while and try something different." Neji argued back feeling angry at Gaara's attitude. The red head had a habit of always putting a downer on his ideas. He wanted everything to stay the same. It was so…so…frustrating.

Naruto leaned against the wall and watch the exchange of words between his two mates, shaking his head with a smirk. The duo was great together but they did have their moments and when they did it was always amusing to watch.

"GAARA FOR GOD SAKES ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?" Neji yelled startling the blonde a little. Gaara on the other hand just raised an eyebrow at the outburst.

"Yes but I'm getting kind of bored of your constant whining." He snapped back causing Neji to give him a dirty look.

"I don't know why I put up with you sometimes." The Hyuuga huffed folding his arms and turning away.

Naruto couldn't help it any longer and started laughing out loud making both teens turn their heads in his direction. They both frown glancing at each other as the blonde clutched his sides tightly, trying to control his laughter.

"S-sorry g-guys." He stuttered though his fit of giggles. He finally stopped and regained his composure. "You two are just so hilarious when you argue."

Gaara rolled his eyes at the comment. "Well I'm glad we amuse you Uzumaki." The words were stated coldly but it didn't faze the blonde in the slightest since he always spoke that way. Neji was the only one to see another side of Gaara the softer side of him.

Neji also gave the blonde a glare of his own before his expression morphed into something softer. "I guess we are quite a pair hey Uzumaki." He winked. The red head glared coldly at both his friends before mumbled 'whatever' under his breath.

Neji turned to Naruto his pale eyes shining. "Were you talking to Iruka?" He asked. Naruto face scrunched up in confusion. The Hyuuga notice this and let out a silent laugh.

"We saw you coming out of the classroom." He said motioning to both Gaara and his self. The red head gave a slight nod of his head on confirmation.

Naruto glanced back at the classroom and nodded running a hand through his blonde hair. "Yeah I was kind of pissed off at him"

"Oh" Neji asked in curiosity. Naruto sighed as all three teens began walking to an unknown location.

"He's going out with Kakashi tonight…well more like he's bringing him over to the apartment." The blonde muttered furiously.

Neji glanced at him in puzzlement. He didn't see anything wrong with that. Kakashi was a good man and if Iruka liked him there was no harm in it.

"Naruto I don't see anything wrong with that." He stated truthfully. The blonde glared at him before raising his hands in the air explaining why it was such a bad idea.

"The dude's a total pervert! Why doesn't anyone listen to me?" he growled narrowing his eyes at nothing in particular.

"I mean I thought Iruka had more taste than that. I mean I could accept anyone else…but Kakashi. There is no way. I hope the date turns out horrible so Iruka will never look his way again." Naruto rambled on. He wasn't even aware of Gaara and Neji anymore, who stood to the side, their eyebrows raised in amusement. It was so typical of Naruto to blow things way out of proportion.

"Naruto! Naruto! NARUTO!" Gaara shouted. The blonde finally stopped blabbing and turned to his friend scratching his neck in embarrassment.

"Oh sorry guys, was I going on a bit?" he asked. Neji and Gaara nodded.

"Just a bit" Neji replied with a smirk. "Naruto if Iruka wants to date Kakashi then there's nothing you can do about it he's a grown man."

Naruto blew out a breath and slammed his body against the lockers in anger. "That's what Iruka just said. He huffed puffing out his cheeks.

"If that's the case then I suggest you just let him get on with it. I mean you won't win." The Hyuuga insisted walking over to the blonde. Naruto turn to glare at him his azure eyes shining dangerously.

"Oh thanks Neji. I'm glad I can count on you for help." He growled sarcastically. It seemed everyone was against him on this one. He didn't see why everyone knew Kakashi was a complete pervert so he was in his right to worry. But Neji did have a point Iruka was a grown man and he did promise Iruka he would stay out of it.

"I thought you liked Kakashi anyway?" Gaara pointed out staring at Naruto intently.

"I do" Naruto admitted which made it ten times worse. There was this heavy feel in the pit of his stomach and he recognized that feeling as guilt.

"I guess I'm not treating Kakashi fairly. I should at least give him a chance." Naruto admitted pushing his body of the lockers as the trio began walking again.

"No you're just worried about Iruka there's nothing wrong with that." Neji reassured and Gaara nodded in agreement.

"But I guess I should butt out?" The blonde inquired with raised eyebrows. Neji and Gaara nodded in agreement.

"I think that is the wisest decision." Neji added as they stopped outside the boy's bathroom, which coincidentally was the same bathroom Sasuke and Kiba was occupying. "He can look after himself."

"I guess" Naruto puffed out leaning his head against the cold wall.

Gaara noticed the worry on the blonde's face and frowned. He had a feeling he had more than Iruka on his mind but he wasn't sure what. He hadn't exactly been around much lately due to family troubles. Temari had been feeling really sick and they found out why. She was pregnant.

Gaara was furious when he found out which was only yesterday. The first thing he wanted to do was kill the guy who did it to her which he was going to do anyway. He knew who was to blame and he had a feeling Shikamaru was avoiding him but then again he always did.

Gaara didn't think the lazy teen even knew especially since his darling sister had been avoiding Shikamaru. She wouldn't even take his calls.

The red head had to admit he felt a tiny bit sorry for Shikamaru. He was only a kid and he was going to become a father or so he hoped. It was better Shikamaru being the dad than someone else at least he knew him and had to admit the lazy teen was a good guy. He was smart and laid back to but for once it looked like Shikamaru had been quite dumb and no matter what he was going to have a few choice words for him. But he would hold back slightly and he promised he wouldn't tell anyone of the situation until Temari was ready and she sorted things out with Shikamaru.

Gaara turned his attention back onto Naruto whose body was pitched against the wall his blue eyes hidden behind his lids.

"There's something else on your mind isn't there?" The red head questioned watching the blonde closely with intense turquoise eyes.

Neji gazed switched from Gaara to Naruto his expression twisted in puzzlement. The blonde sighed and nodded.

"Yeah but I can't tell you." Naruto conceded making the Hyuuga and the Sabaku glance at each other with raised eyebrows.

"Naruto?" Neji said softly stepping forward. The blonde footballer smiled at the long haired teen and shook his head.

"I'm sorry Neji but I can't tell you." He insisted. It was one thing admitting his feeling to Iruka but he couldn't tell his friends not yet. He knew they would figure it out eventually he just prayed it was after he admitted his feelings to Sasuke himself.

The blonde had decided he was going to be brave and tell Sasuke everything including his past, something he hadn't done before. Iruka knew because he had to. Back when he was younger he had a theorious temper which got him into plenty of trouble. He once put a kid in hospital because he couldn't handle the constant beatings.

Naruto wasn't an evil child he just got fed up with it all and lashed out but it became a recurrence and the punishment he had to endure because of his temper was brutal.

Over the years his temper had simmered down considerably thanks to Iruka but he still had relapses now and again. He remembered one day last year where he had total demolished the living room to their apartment. Poor Iruka had to get everything again brand new and Naruto couldn't stop apologizing for a week.

This was one of the reasons he had to tell Sasuke of his past and it was only the start. But how did he come out and say it? How does he face up to the past that caused him to have nightmares almost every night? He didn't know but he was going to try.

Naruto turned his gaze back to Neji and Gaara who were looking at him with concern, although it hardly showed in the red head's stoic mask. But the blonde could always see through it.

"Come on guys don't give me that look. I just can't tell you alright!" He half whispered half yelled hating the way they were looking at him. He hated keeping secrets from them.

"Is it about Iruka and…" Neji started placing a hand on the blonde's broad shoulder as he leaned in close. Naruto sighed and shook his head.

"No it's got nothing to do with Iruka…It's about me and that's all you're going to know." The blonde said as he gave the Hyuuga a warning look to leave things alone.

"I thought you could tell us anything Naruto? What is so important that you can't tell us?" The Hyuuga snapped in frustration. He knew he was being unfair and it wasn't any of his business. But he hated seeing the distant expression on Naruto's face. It was full of hurt, worry and something else he couldn't quite put his finger on. He knew Gaara felt it to.

Naruto's blue eyes flashed with anger as he pushed Neji away. "Just leave it Neji." He hissed wishing that the brunet would drop the subject. If he didn't want to tell then it was his right.

Neji let out a long sigh of exasperation as he threw his arms up in the air in frustration. "Why do you have to be so stubborn Naruto?"

"Me?" Naruto yelled back pointing to himself. "You're the one who keeps insisting that I tell you what wrong when it's none of your business."

Neji scoffed at this and shifted his weight to his left side and folded his arms across his chest. "Sorry for caring." He bit back. Gaara came over grabbing the Hyuuga by the shoulders, trying to calm the teen down.

Naruto sighed sadly feeling guilty about lashing out. Neji was just showing his concern and he was snapping at him like some child, which wasn't that rare for him. The blonde knew he was childish everyone had pointed it out to him.

"I'm sorry Neji." He said as he smiled solemnly at the Hyuuga. Neji sighed and nodded.

"Me too I guess I can stick my nose in when it's not wanted." He smirked trying to fuse the tension. Naruto laughed at the comment.

"Yeah you can be a bit pushy at times." The blonde teased giving the Hyuuga a playful shove. Neji stumbled back slightly and glared playfully.

Gaara on the other hand gave both teens a dirty look and shook his head in annoyance. Both Naruto and Neji turned to him and grinned at him. The red head frowned at this and glared even more.

"Come on Gaara don't you ever smile?" The blonde joked but let out a sigh. He turned back to Neji knowing Gaara needed time to cool of as he brooded in the corner.

"I will tell you one day but there's something's I have to do and talk to someone before I can tell you." Naruto said and Neji nodded, still not understanding all the secrecy but they all had them.

"Ok I'll leave it alone." He promised but secretly made it his duty to find out no matter what.

"Thanks Neji that would be…" Naruto suddenly stopped as the sound of yelling could be heard inside the bathroom next to them.

"GET OF ME! GET OF ME YOU CREEP!" They heard someone yell desperately. The trio glanced at each other their eyes wide.

"I know that voice." The blonde whispered his heart beating rapidly. He wanted to go in there but his feet were rooted to the spot.

Neji's head snapped towards him a look of concern and curiosity swept across his face. "Naruto, that sounds a lot like Sasuke."

Naruto turned his blue eyes towards him. They were filled with fear. It seemed quite now and it seemed that maybe they were hearing things until the yelling started all over again.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" It was unmistakable. Right then and there Naruto knew Sasuke was in danger and sprang into action.

"SASUKE!" He shouted slamming the door open as he was followed closely by Neji and Gaara.

When the blonde arrived in the boy's toilets his whole body shook with rage at what he saw. Kiba was on top of Sasuke touching him while the latter was trying to fight him off.

It didn't take a genius what Kiba was trying to do and it made his blood boil. How dare he? Naruto was so filled with anger that he failed to notice the Uchiha's lack of disguise. Neji didn't either through his fury and concern. Gaara on the other hand couldn't help but stare at the Uchiha with wide eyes.

Sasuke was just as pretty as his Neji but even more so which he grudgingly admitted. The trio was pull from their stupor when Kiba began to taunt Sasuke.

"Why who's going to stop me…you?" The blonde could hear the mocking tone in the brunet's voice and clenched his fists tightly before he totally saw red.

Naruto couldn't believe he was just standing there watching Sasuke get raped by his former best friend, with a growl he ran forward grabbed the Inuzuka by the back of his shirt and threw him of the Uchiha.

Kiba tumbled away from the Uchiha banging his head on one of the pipes connecting to the sink. The blonde didn't take his eyes of him as Kiba looked around with a daze expression.

Naruto noticed Neji move towards Sasuke and check how he was in the corner of his eye.

His blue eyes went hard as his attention focused on Kiba and what he was about to do and the mockery in his voice moments ago.

"No but I sure as hell will." He promised with a snarl surprising the occupants in the room. They were not use to hearing the blonde speaking that way. But right now he didn't care he was so filled with rage that he wasn't thinking straight. But what he didn't know was that the bathroom was going to get incredibly violent.

Kiba stared up at the blonde his eyes blazing with anger. He was furious at being interrupted. Naruto had no right to push him off Sasuke when he was about to have his way with him.

"Who do you think you are Uzumaki?" He spat gritting his teeth furiously against each other. Naruto didn't reply but kept his vision on the Inuzuka his eyes hard and unforgiving.

"Why did you stop me?" he shouted not realizing that he was dropping himself in it even more than he already was. He failed to notice the blonde's body shake in rage and his fists was clutched so tightly to the material of his pants that they were literally white.

"What were you trying to pull Inuzuka?" Naruto finally spoke causing the brunet to smirk in response.

"What does it look like Uzumaki? I was just gonna have some fun with Uchiha that is until you interrupted us." This caused Naruto to see red. He didn't know if it was the words that was just uttered, the tone of voice or the fact that Kiba had no remorse whatsoever about nearly raping the Uchiha.

But one minute he was standing still the next he was on top of Kiba punching him so hard his own knuckles were getting bruised. But he couldn't stop.

"You filthy little creep!" He yelled punching the Inuzuka in the stomach. Kiba coughed violently in his hand and tried to push the blonde of him. It felt like a ton of bricks were crushing his body and it got worse every time he struggled.

"Do you get off on raping people do you Kiba?" Naruto yelled throwing Kiba across the room watching the teen hit one of the doors of the cubicles.

"I knew you were a bastard Kiba but I never thought you'd stoop so low to attack someone like this." Kiba smirked at him his lips bloody and swollen his left eye didn't look any better. But he didn't care as he pushed himself up with some difficulty and leered at the blonde.

"Have you seen him?" Kiba stated as he took a chance and glanced at Sasuke licking his lips before turning back to Naruto. "Come on Uzumaki don't tell me you haven't thought about it."

This caused the blonde to narrow his eyes and growl in anger as he launched himself at the Inuzuka for a second time. But this time Kiba was prepared for the assault and a full out fight broke out between the two.

Neji, who was in the middle of checking if Sasuke was ok glanced up at the two and frowned when Naruto was slammed against the wall.

"Gaara do something." He pleaded to his boyfriend who still had his eyes on Sasuke. Gaara couldn't help it the Uchiha was breath-taking, was this the reason Naruto decided to befriend him.

"GAARA!" Neji called again in annoyance. He felt Sasuke shiver against him as black orbs stared into those of the Sabaku's. The red head totally scared him and he didn't like the way his gaze was transfixed on him either.

Gaara finally snapped out of his trance and turned to face his lover a scowl evident on his face when he spotted Naruto and Kiba fighting.

The blonde was winning as he tackled the brunet and they both landed on the floor both wresting each other to get the upper hand.

Gaara's gaze was brought back to Sasuke and Neji and he asked in a calm tone. "What happened?"

The question was directed towards Sasuke who trembled under Gaara's intense gaze. He gulped not wanting to think about what could have happened if Naruto hadn't showed up.

Neji noticing Sasuke's discomfort glared up at the red head. He forced himself to his feet before helping Sasuke up. "What do you think?" he hissed sometimes he couldn't believe how cold Gaara could be sometimes.

The Hyuuga knew he couldn't quite talk because he was just as bad but at least he showed his feelings once in a while.

"God Gaara you can be so furiating at times." Neji snapped. Gaara's eyes went wide at the Hyuuga's tone of voice and was about to open his mouth to protest but Neji stopped him.

"Just go help Naruto." He pointed to where Naruto was ponding Kiba into the ground. It looked like the blonde got the upper hand.

"Naruto is doing just fine without me." The red head pointed out. Neji rolled his eyes at this.

"No but if you don't stop this then Naruto could end up in jail." He stated the obvious. "Because if someone doesn't stop him that's where he'll be on a murder charge."

Gaara seeing that Neji was right he let out a sigh and ran over to the two brawling teens and grabbed Naruto.

"HEY GET OFF ME!" The blonde roared trying to get free from Gaara's grasp. "GAARA WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?"

"Naruto calm down." The Sabaku hissed trying to retain the blonde and his struggles as the latter tried to break free and attack Kiba.

The Inuzuka sat huddled on the floor bleeding from some of the wounds he had just received, his face didn't look any better as he clutched his bloody and broken nose.

"LET ME GO GAARA I WASN'T FINSIHED BEATING THIS BASTARD UP!" Naruto was struggling so wildly the red haired teen had a hard time holding on and nearly lost his grip twice.

"Naruto I told you to calm down." He repeated a warning tone in his voice. Naruto looked at him in disbelief as he stopped struggling to get free and finally relax slightly.

"How I'm I suppose to stay calm when he." Naruto paused as he pointed at Kiba and gave the brunet a heated glare. He so wanted to kill him right now. "Tried to rape Sasuke."

Kiba glared right back at him wanting nothing more than to murder the blonde. "Don't tell me you haven't thought about hitting that." He spat causing Naruto to try and launch at him but Gaara was too quick and held him back.

He turned to Kiba his turquoise eyes hard and unforgiving. He may not showed his emotions but he knew right from wrong and what Kiba was about to do fit in the wrong and sick category.

"You better shut your mouth because one more word you'll have more than a few bruises on your face." He threatened or more like promised because Gaara meant every word of it.

"You sicken me Inuzuka." He spat scrunching his nose up in disgust. Kiba wasn't fazed by it and let a smirk drift across his lips and forced himself to his feet.

"I'm glad I can get such a reaction from you Sabaku." The Inuzuka sneered swaying a little on his unsteady feet.

Gaara just gave him another look of contempt before turning around to Naruto. He leaned in and whispered something in his ear.

"Go take Sasuke out of here and check if he's ok." Gaara told him and he pushed him in the direction Neji and the Uchiha were.

Naruto's anger dissolved when he caught glimpse of Sasuke and concern and worry took over. He grabbed Sasuke and swept from the room with Neji in tow, leaving Gaara alone with Kiba.

Once outside the blonde asked if the Uchiha was ok which Sasuke replied that he was.

"I'm fine Naruto just bit shaken up." He promised as he gave him a small smile. The truth was he was a bit nervous standing there in front of the Hyuuga without his façade. But it seemed Neji was more concerned about his wellbeing than about how he looked.

The Hyuuga raised his eyebrows as he noticed the apprehensive look in Sasuke's dark orbs and sighed. Yes he had noticed Sasuke's appearance and had wondered why he would go to such lengths as to try and hide it. But it was none of his business and he wasn't going to pry.

"Don't worry you're secret safe with me. I won't tell anyone I promise." Neji reassured smiling softly as he patted the Uchiha's shoulder. Sasuke grinned back at him in relief.

"Thanks" He mumbled before turning to Naruto a look of desperation crossed his expression.

"Is it alright if you take me home? I don't think I can face people today." Sasuke asked Naruto and the blonde nodded frowning slightly.

"Yeah sure" He smiled and threw his arms around Sasuke's shoulders and they both walked towards the back entrance. The bell had gone a few minutes ago but they took the back way just in case.

"Naruto" Sasuke whispered causing the blonde to halt in his track and face Sasuke.

"Yeah?" He waited for the Uchiha to speak. Sasuke smiled up to him with grateful brown eyes.

"Thanks for rescuing me." He said his tone thankful and quiet. He really thought he was going to be hurt back then just like all those other times with Orochimaru. Sasuke shivered when he thought about the bastard. But this time he was saved and he couldn't help the feeling that was banging against his heart.

"No problem Sasuke let's get you home." They both strolled out of the school and over to Naruto's orange car and hopped in.

Little did they know that although what Kiba did was wrong it was this incident that would help they admit their true feelings for one another.

But things were about to get complicated a lot complicated.

**REVIEWS**

**NaSaPa: I know I know luckily my beta will be able to fix my mistakes next chapter and I have spell check to go through my others. It is also in the process of being rewritten. We have a habit of using mate a lot where I come from I don't know why we just do. I'll use those recommendations thanks I'm not that good with words. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Evil lemon demon: I'm glad you liked the last chapter and poor Hinata indeed. I'm going to include her more in the story. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Darkshadowarchfiend: I think you're right I'm going to try and write Sasuke's character more IC now.**

**Piliki: Well they do in the second version but it wasn't much of one but that's to be expected.**

**Random Clam: Lol I have no idea why I thought of Kiba dunking Sasuke in the toilet so he can find out about his appearance. It just happened. Thanks I will**

**Navi: Thank you it always fills me with joy when new people read this.**

**Winter Cicada: it's alright. It's not the best and I seriously still wonder why people read it. But I am so grateful to them. I know feel totally guilty for making people wait for so long especially after such a cliffhanger. **

**Middleearth: I hope this chapter makes up for the wait and sorry for such a long wait.**

**M: Right here I hoped you liked it.**

**Ok there we have it please vote and review and please don't flame me unless it'sto tell me not to be so late updating again. Three months I feel so bad.**


	26. Chapter 26

**I did write another chapter but one it was short and complete rubbish I couldn't let you all wait around for months and put that up so I wrote another one, a longer one I hope it turned out ok.**

**I had a bit of trouble with wording it because my mind has just gone blank lately so there might be a lot of repeated words.**

**But there is a lot of Itachi in this chapter so that's a good thing but I'm afraid it's a little sappy in places but I hope you still like it and you'll find out more about Kiba's and Itachi's character as well so I guess it's going to be alright.**

**I hope you enjoy and it isn't too confusing.**

Itachi marched through the winding halls of the large building complex in search of a certain lab that he knew would contain the two bodies they found earlier that day.

Turning left he finally came to a halt outside a bunch of double doors that held a sign high above in big black capital letters, each word spelling out FORENSIC LAB over the door frame, entering and exiting the lab.

There was a long row of windows showing inside the lab, most were covered by blinds making only one pane the only access to see through.

Going over to that particular window Itachi took the opportunity to take a peek inside, to see what progress had been done.

The first thing he spotted was a certain red haired woman, no older than twenty-one. She was checking the bodies for evidence, hoping to find something from the killer.

Itachi sighed, turning away from the window and leaning against it. The case was really starting to get to him. It was really taking a toll on his physical and mental state.

He hardly slept anymore due to the endless work hours and the nightmares that plagued his mind every time he closed his eyes.

The dream was always the same or at least started it started out the same but the ending was nearly always different.

It started out with him in a long dark corridor, there are two rows of doors each side all of them have a number on them, starting from one and ending at twenty.

Itachi slowly walks down the hall, each step creaking under the floorboards as he glances at each door. Then he hears it, the screams, the manic laughter and finally his brother.

Sasuke was screaming, calling out his name in complete agony…Itachi looks around to where the sound is coming from but it sounds like it's coming in every direction.

Sasuke is now calling for him to come and save him, to relive him of the pain he is in. but Itachi just can't find him he searches every room, pulling the doors of their hinges.

He'd be damned if he let anything happen to his little brother. Itachi finally comes across the last door; it seems the screaming is coming from inside the room.

Itachi wants to go in but his feet are glued to the floor preventing him from entering the room. He tries to pry his feet out of his shoes as the screaming becomes unbearable. He can't stand doing nothing while his only younger brother is in danger.

Giving one last heave Itachi finally gets his feet free and runs towards the door pulling it open with all his might. The door bangs against the wall casing the sound to echo loudly around the room.

It's dark and he can hardly see anything at all. That's when he sees it, his brother lying in the corner bruised and battered.

Sasuke has stopped screaming, but there is a definitely sign of sobbing drifting through the room. Itachi steps forward one step and then another and another until he's right in front of his little brother's shaking form.

Sasuke slowly turns his head and Itachi lets out a gasp as he sees the state his brother is in. it's like something out of a horror movie, but it was the words that the younger spoke that hurt him most.

"Why didn't you save me?" He asked in an accusing voice his eyes boring into his brothers; each word was spoken with hatred and contempt.

Itachi wanted to run and never look back but his feet was rooted to the spot his eyes never leaving Sasuke's form. He couldn't stand the hate that was radiating of his brother's body and it was all directed at him.

"Why did you abandon me?" The next words Sasuke spoke caught Itachi of guard for a minute because there seemed to be a double meaning to them, and then Sasuke mutters something else, something that makes his head ache and his heart go numb.

"Why didn't you save our parents?" Itachi freezes the images of his parents lying in their own blood vivid in his mind. He opens his mouth to answer but no words come out.

"I tell you why you wanted them dead didn't you? You watched them being slaughtered and you enjoyed it didn't you? You are nothing but a complete coward!" Sasuke's voice echoes around the room causing Itachi to take a step back, a look of complete horror stuck on his face.

The insults keep spinning around in his head like a bad curse because he knows each word was the truth, they have to be.

This is when he wakes up in a cold sweat, his breathing laboured and tears running down his cheeks. Itachi knows the dream isn't real but that doesn't stop it from making it less terrifying.

Itachi sighs as he comes out of his horrible daydream. He turns towards the window quickly before turning away again.

He knew part of the dream was based on his guilt because he did abandon Sasuke after their parents died. But he really thought it was in the best interest.

Itachi didn't want Sasuke to end up like their parents or like him, because he was an empty shell of his former self. He already knew it was too late for him maybe even Sasuke.

His mind drifted to the façade Sasuke wore to hide his true self and how he was getting bullied. Guilt seeped into his gut as the memories of him ignoring Sasuke came to mind.

His little brother never tried to talk about school and no one ever came around. Itachi stamped his foot on the ground in frustration as the guilt settled into his stomach.

He should have known and done something about it but he was only thinking about himself. It was always what he wanted. That was the reason he avoided Sasuke after their parents deaths, it was because he didn't want to deal with Sasuke's reaction and hatred, so he could the easy way out.

Itachi now knew how wrong and stupid that was but he felt it was too late for redemption. Ok his brother forgave him but there was still a lot of hostility directed towards him, not that he could really blame his brother he definitely deserved it.

But one thing was for sure he loved Sasuke more than anything in the world and would do anything to protect him, which reminds him that he still has a slimy snake to take down.

Itachi knew he would get Orochimaru eventually from the secret case they were working on…well only he and his boss knew about it because they didn't want word getting out.

There had been a lot of rumours going around about orphan boys being experimented on. The first name to pop into his head was the name Kabuto, a mid-twenties male that had a reputation in that area.

But whenever Kabuto was mentioned Orochimaru's name popped up. They had both run the orphanage down town that coincidently the third victim Sai was apart off before he got adopted.

Itachi had seen the place and it quite honestly gave him the creeps maybe because it reminded him of his dream a bit as the long corridor inside was nearly the same.

He was never one to believe in superstition and other hit like that but it did get him thinking.

Itachi had a very strong feeling that the murder and the experiment cases were link somehow. That meant there was more than one killer which didn't make much sense, most serial killers like to work alone or maybe with one accomplice, but even then that was a rarity.

But if the older Uchiha was honest with himself he wanted Orochimaru to be involved in both cases that way he could charge him really good. Not only with illegal activities and hopeful assault and rape which would get the slimy creep a good five to fifteen tears in the slammer.

But if he could get him on a murder charge as well he could slam the book shut and throw away the key.

But there was also the issue if his and Sasuke's missing Uncle Madara Uchiha, who the latter knew nothing about.

Madara Uchiha the name gave Itachi the shivers. The man had been dead now for a good few years, well that's what it said on paper anyway. But the older Uchiha wasn't fooled, call it a gut feeling or whatever but he knew that the man was still alive.

Madara was a dangerous criminal and killed countless people. Did he think that Madara was involved in these killings? Maybe…

Actually if he had to tell the truth then he didn't really. Madara liked gore and blood and these victims were murdered quite cleanly, and although there are knife wounds they were clean cut to.

It was like the killer didn't want to make a mess. It was strange but it did sort of rule Madara out unless he decided to change his killing style, which was unlikely. But they couldn't totally rule it out.

Itachi knew he could get Madara on a lot of other crimes including killing his parents. Memories flashed through his mind of that terrible night.

The screams, the manic laughter and the blood stained walls; it was all glued into his mind. He could also remember what happened after that as well.

Sasuke had come home unexpectedly from a friend's house and saw the police raiding his house. Itachi could faintly remember Sasuke asking him what was going on but he refused to acknowledge him.

Thankfully a police officer came and relieved him of that duty and told his brother their parents had been brutally murdered. The agonizing scream that tore from Sasuke lips afterwards was heart-breaking and after Itachi could barely look him in the eye with the tremendous guilt he felt.

Itachi knew he should have told Sasuke the truth about that night long ago but he didn't have the courage to do so. He was a coward and he knew it.

Sighing Itachi decided that waiting outside the lab thinking about useless things or things he couldn't change would do no good, so he took a deep breath and put on his usual expressionless face and walked in.

Gaara stared down at Kiba in what looked like disgust. He took a step towards the brunet who slowly stood up. There was a terrible pain in his side so he brought his hand up to check it out, luckily there was no major damage done just a few bruises.

"What do you want Sabaku?" He growled out, glaring daggers at the red haired teen. Kiba didn't want to deal with him or anyone after the humiliation he just suffered.

Gaara's turquoise eyes followed the brunet's every move. There was one thing going through his mind. Why did Kiba try to rape Sasuke?

It didn't make sense, not because the brunet despised the Uchiha that didn't come into it. But he didn't seem the type to rape someone, so why?

Gaara sighed and took another step towards the Inuzuka. "I just want to know why you tried to attack Sasuke."

Kiba let out a scoff and rolled his eyes. "Why do you think?" He asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow as he folded his arms in a cool manor.

"Don't play dumb with me Inuzuka I'm taking about Sasuke. Why did you try and rape Sasuke?" Gaara hissed, narrowing his eyes in a suspicious manor.

Kiba just turned his head and shrugged his shoulders a little. The truth was he didn't know why he did it. At first it was only a joke to just scare the Uchiha he wasn't going to go as far as to actually do it. But something changed, something snapped inside of him.

"Who wouldn't try he's sexy?" The brunet simply stated. Gaara sighed and moved forward again.

"I know you Inuzuka and I know that you're not a rapist, a bastard and a first class jerk but not a rapist, so why?"

Kiba gave Gaara an evil look and scoffed. "It's got nothing to do with you Sabaku, so stay out of this." He hissed menacingly, but the red head wasn't scared one bit and just shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe not…I'm just curious." Gaara stated simply stepping forward his eyes boring into Kiba's.

The Inuzuka sighed knowing he would have to explain to Gaara why. The Sabaku wasn't the type to let things go especially things involving serious stuff like rape.

The red haired teen might seem stoic, and he probably was, but he had a strong sense of right and wrong, and Kiba knew he had nearly done very wrong.

He didn't even know why he was about to rape Sasuke. He didn't even like him. Yeah the Uchiha was surprisingly really good looking but that doesn't change the fact that he despises the kid.

Kiba ran a hand through his unruly hair, his boy aching slightly from the fight with Naruto. The brunet's expression turned sour as he thought about his ex-best friend. He saw the look in the blonde's deep blue eyes and it terrified him. It was of pure rage that was so powerful it was like Naruto was going to kill him. Did he really care about Uchiha that much?

Gaara's head cocked to the side as he noticed the far off look on the brunet's face. He was so lost in thought it was like he wasn't even in the room before.

Folding his arms and sighing in irritation he let out an impatient cough, pulling Kiba from his thoughts as he glared daggers at the Sabaku.

"What?" Kiba hissed angry at being interrupted from his train of thought. "I was in the middle of something."

Gaara raised an eyebrow at this his lips quirking into a smirk. "What? Staring stupidly at the wall for five minutes? Yeah, really busy being in the middle of something" He replied sarcastically.

Unfolding his arms and letting his smirk drop, Gaara walked casually over to one of the basins and leaned against the cold surface, turning his intense gaze back onto Kiba.

"You still haven't answered my question Inuzuka and I'm getting really impatient." Gaara stared. The brunet let out a groan of frustration, not understanding why this was so important to the red haired teen. Was it because the Uchiha looked similar to Neji? He saw the way Gaara was staring Sasuke earlier, an evil smirk suddenly lit up on Kiba's face as am idea hit him.

There was a way to get Gaara of his back once and for all and get something over him…he hoped.

"Look you're the one to talk. I saw the way you were looking at the Uchiha and don't deny it either." Kiba blurted out.

Gaara didn't comment knowing the brunet was just trying to get a rise out of him but he wouldn't give Kiba the satisfaction if he could help it. But he did bring up a good point. It wasn't that he was attracted to the small raven; no it was just that he kind of reminded him a bit of Neji…in looks and personality.

That was only on first glance when he looked closer the similarities between the two drifted even further apart.

Gaara's eyes snapped over to Kiba's smirking form knowing the brunet thought he had won and that he was about to leave the matter to rest. He was wrong…dead wrong.

"Maybe that's true but that still doesn't excuse your actions." The red haired teen growled stunning the Inuzuka for a moment.

Gaara couldn't help but look on in amusement at that. It was no secret that he really didn't like the brunet and no one could really blame him…well anyone who really knew the true Naruto.

Kiba knew he couldn't avoid Gaara any longer or his insistent questions, letting out a frustrated huff he turned his dark eyes back onto the Sabaku.

Sighing in defeat he told Gaara the truth. "I don't know all right…I just don't know."

Gaara's eyes narrowed in suspicion for a moment before softening somewhat but still held his usual intense gaze.

At first he just thought Kiba was making something up so that he would leave the teen alone. But the guilt in the Inuzuka's eyes stopped the Sabaku in his tracks.

It was something that both surprised and amazed him. The red head was sure Kiba didn't even know the meaning of the word let alone know how to feel it. He guessed he was wrong. But he also knew that the brunet wasn't finished with Sasuke yet.

Gaara saw the way Kiba was staring at the Uchiha as he was escorted out of the room by Naruto. The brunet was shaking in anger and his fists were white from his knuckles balling into fists so tightly. He knew the Inuzuka wanted nothing more than to run up to a certain Uchiha and beat the shit out of him.

Gaara also knew he wanted to strike Naruto to after the beating the blonde delivered. But the red head wasn't stupid he knew Kiba blamed Sasuke for that. He blamed Sasuke for almost everything that went wrong in his miserable life. It was quite pathetic.

Gaara unfolded his arms and let out a sigh. "Fine I believe you for now…but this isn't over Inuzuka." He promised as he turned to leave the bathroom, not wanting to be in the disgusting room any longer. But before he did he gave one last warning to the Inuzuka.

"Leave the Uchiha alone Kiba!" He warned but Kiba just glared at him.

"Why should I do that?" The Inuzuka scoffed folding his arms as a smirk formed on his pinkish lips. Gaara smirked to.

"Because if you don't the next time Naruto is punching the lights out of you I won't bother trying to stop him or rather I'll make sure Neji doesn't."

Kiba's smirked faded as he glared at the red haired teen. "Shut up! I could've taken Uzumaki if I wanted to; he just caught me by surprise that's all."

Gaara let out a humourless laugh. It was always fun seeing the Inuzuka so riled up. "Yeah you keep telling yourself that Inuzuka. Just remember what I said and leave Sasuke alone."

With that Gaara swept from the room leaving Kiba all alone. In a rage Kiba punched the wall in anger. Everything was going wrong for him today.

First he found out Sasuke wasn't as ugly as he first thought, like an angel in a devils disguise. But more like a beauty in a nerd's façade.

It made him so angry when he found out and wished that he never dunked Sasuke's head in the toilet in the first place, maybe then things would be back to normal someday.

Kiba was sure he could've talked Naruto around eventually, after all he was the blonde's best friend…was being the main word.

Kiba still couldn't understand why Naruto would choose someone he hated since the beginning of freshmen year over someone that was supposed to be his mate.

Running his hands through his already messy strands of hair the brunet slumped against the wall in defeat.

The moment he wrenched Sasuke's head from the toilet bowl he knew it was over. He couldn't win! Tremendous amount of anger and fear rushed through his veins at the moment and he just wanted to make Sasuke pay.

Pay for making him feel something that he didn't want to feel…loneliness. The Inuzuka swore that he would never feel those sorts of emotions again after he was rescued from the cruel foster home he was put in.

It was a place of darkness and evil, the things that went on in that house made his blood run cold. Kiba knew he was lucky because he never really got punished like the other kids did; it was probably because he still had a family that cared for him and loved him.

The brunet lived with his mum and sister but it wasn't always like that. When he was born, or rather before, his mother had severe depression and couldn't handle another kid. He already knew his mum had thought of an abortion but ultimately couldn't go through with it, and was glad when she held her baby boy in her arms for the first time.

Kiba smiled at the memory was his mum telling him that, it was for sure a bittersweet moment between mother and son.

His smiled faded when he thought about all the lost time. He was in that home for ten years before his mum completely got better. Kiba had stayed in touch over the years and with his sister.

Kiba remembered feeling so happy and scared that day, the day he was told he was going home. He remembered waiting on the front steps for their arrival. It was a start of a new beginning for him, but trouble was the orphanage did some serious damage to his mental state.

It wasn't majorly bad he just thought he was better than everybody else and never accepted anyone underneath him, hence why he hated the Uchiha. Kiba always knew he had no reason to. Sasuke had never really done anything to him. But he wanted to be liked…to be popular, and he knew showing mercy to nerds like the Uchiha was not the way to go. So he bullied him and got Naruto to do so to.

Kiba knew Naruto wasn't the bullying type and wanting nothing to do with making Sasuke's life even more of a nightmare then it already was. But the brunet persuaded him.

Naruto was a strong willed person but he did have his weakness like everybody else and Kiba knew everyone. Loneliness was one of them. The blonde was terrified of being alone, having no one to talk to, having no one to like you.

Kiba had the same type of fears. There was regret when he first picked on Sasuke but it was soon forgotten when the sound of laughter and cheers reached his ears.

The sound was pure bliss and he instantly wanted more and tried to find ways to make it happen, but it was always a lost caused. Yeah his friends laughed at his jokes and cheered when he did something worthwhile but it wasn't the same.

After a while the brunet found out it was because of Sasuke that he received such praise that he began his campaign of terror against the poor boy. Every time the kid walked down the dull grey halls of the school, Kiba put it upon himself to trip the boy, making him fall and either landing on his butt or face.

Kiba also never forgot to call the Uchiha a few names and have Naruto join in. The blonde would always do it reluctantly at first but soon got use to it and it became natural for him. The two of them had great times bullying Sasuke and always laughed about it afterwards.

Kiba smiled thinking about the past but it instantly faded as his mind flashed back to this current day.

Sasuke pretty face flashed across his memory, Naruto angry face still haunting him, Neji's judgemental face making him shiver. But it was Gaara's that was causing the most fear. It wasn't of anger, amusement or disappointment, it was something else entirely. The Sabaku's face was calm and knowing like he could see right through Kiba and into his very soul.

The brunet trembled slightly just thinking about it. Could Gaara see something that he himself could not? Or could he see the regret the brunet so desperately tried to hide.

Sighing Kiba pushed his body of the wall and turned to face one of the misty mirrors that stuck to the wall, and glanced at his reflection.

Fear and panic gripped him as soon as he saw the façade fall of the Uchiha's face. It was then that he knew why his life was falling apart and he just wanted to make Sasuke pay. To make sure the nerd knew who had the power here.

The truth was he would be lying to himself if he didn't admit that he could've gone as far as raping him, because in a way he really didn't want to hurt the raven that badly.

Kiba knew he would never admit it out loud he was glad that Naruto, Gaara and Neji walked in when they did, because he didn't know how he would face the guilt if he actually did go through with raping Sasuke.

Everything seemed a big mess but the brunet was determined to fix it, standing up straight he made a note to go and find Sakura. It would of course have to wait until after school since he could hear the bell ringing across the school, signalling for the beginning of classes.

Kiba would have to change his original plans that he had set to take revenge against the Uchiha. He let out a dark chuckle, nothing had changed just because he felt slightly guilty doesn't mean he wasn't going to make Sasuke pay.

There was still the question though of how he was going to do it and if he was willing to tell Sakura the whole truth.

The look of horror on the raven's face when he thought his secret was about to be exposed was priceless. Kiba was half tempted to do just that but knew it would just be worse for him in the long run.

The brunet glanced one last time at his reflection as dark thoughts ran through his mind before he turned on his heel and exited the bathroom.

The first thing Itachi noticed when he walked in the dull coloured room was the two bodies they had brought in not two hours ago. But instead of their faces looking like bone there was a clay facial reconstruction of their faces and man it looked realistic.

"Ah I see Deidara has already started on the facial reconstructions then." Itachi's voice floated across the room making a certain woman jump.

The woman in question had messy red hair that reached down her back and she wore some stylish specs and was no older than twenty one.

"Oh Itachi you scared me!" She gasped placing a hand over her heart. Itachi smiled softly at her in an apologetic way. She accepted his apology graciously before turning back to get on with her work.

"Have you found anything yet Karin?" She heard Itachi ask and she couldn't help but roll her eyes and sigh. Turning around she gave him a small smirk.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to come down here…" Karin muttered shifting her glasses slightly upon her nose. She gave her little shrug. "Oh well if you can't help it you can't help it…"

Itachi raised his eyebrows at Karin's strange behaviour but didn't comment on it. She was the sort of girl that might have been a bit weird, and she damn well knew it too, but she got upset over the slightest things.

The older Uchiha put his attention back on the red haired woman and shook his head when he notices her still muttering to herself. He decided right then he should get her attention back onto the case. There was a lot of work to be done and he needed to know if she found anything.

"Karin…Karin…KARIN!" He shouted as she turned to look at him her face red with embarrassment.

"Oh sorry I must have drifted off there for a moment…um yes I have found something but I don't think you're going to like it though." Karin admitted biting her lip in a nervous manner.

Itachi didn't like the sound of that but just nodded as he watched Karin rushed to the body on the left, which had long brown hair and lavender eyes. It screamed Hyuuga.

"Right this one was found in the wall…" Karin started but Itachi cut her off with a frustrated growl.

"I know that Karin. I was there can you just tell me who he is and how he was murdered and how long ago." Itachi snapped in annoyance. He didn't mean to lose his temper with her but this case was really important.

Biting her lip again Karin nodded. "Sorry…I guess I'm just use to starting from the beginning and plus it's usually Konan that does this sort of stuff." Itachi felt a pang of guilt settle inside his stomach.

He knew he was wrong in suspending Konan like he did after all everyone makes mistakes but like he mentioned before this case was too important to make even the trivial of mistakes. Maybe he could talk to Konan later and offer her a suspended sentence.

"Yeah I'll sort that out later." Itachi promised and Karin nodded secretly glad that the blue haired woman would be returning. This wasn't where she belonged and she would be glad to get back to the quietness of her computer room.

Karin was actually the brains when it come to the technical stuff, she could actually take a part a computer and build it up again from scratch. She really didn't like working with dead people although she was very good when it came to the human body as she once wanted to be a nurse.

"That's good because we need Konan here." Karin stated before turning once again to the body on the left. "Ok this one is male, eighteen to nineteen years of age and goes by the name Tokuma Hyuuga."

Itachi nodded not surprised that the guy was a Hyuuga. He didn't have much to do with the clan itself but he'd seen them around to know they all looked quite a lot.

"Well there goes my orphan theory out of the window." He muttered angrily to himself. It was the only lead he had and it was going to be ripped away from him…well Karin did say he wouldn't like the news.

"Not exactly because he was an orphan just like the rest of the victims and he also fits the profile in looks to." Karin told him. "His parents were involved in a tragic car accident…It was quite sudden and apparently the driver didn't even stop and check if they were ok."

Itachi nodded remembering hearing about the case. Two people were killed in a car accident and it looked like that as well, the car was smashed up against a tree, but there was minor proof of another car that day.

It was a bit before his time but it was one of the cases he would never forget probably because it was so similar to another case...the Uzumaki/Namikaze case that happened when he was ten.

They were killed in a similar fashion although there was tiny evidence that they were murdered that day but no one had been caught or questioned for the crime.

There were rumours going around that the Uchiha's were involved because of the feud they had with each other over their companies.

Uchiha Inc. was one of the best companies in the world and always has been but Minato's company was just a little bit more successful and Itachi knew the clan didn't like that.

Itachi didn't really understand why people wanted to be on top so much as long as their business did well, what did it matter?

"So we can still gather that the killer is targeting orphans that all look similar but why?" Itachi mumbled more to himself than to Karin. It all just seemed strange to him. But it also pleased him because at least they had one lead to go on which was always a good thing. They needed all the evidence they could find even if it was only minor.

"I can't tell you that Itachi but I can sort of tell you when he was killed." Karin's voice interrupted his thoughts causing him to focus solely on her.

"That would be great." He told her folding his arms over his chest as he glanced at the body. Deidara's facial masks were a bit creepy, it was like they were staring right at you, so he turned his head away from the face and concentrated on the body.

The body seemed to be quite intact with only a few minor bruises to show. There were some knife wounds on his arms and legs that went up in two straight lines. It was all very neat and very odd.

"Well this one was murdered at least two months ago maybe three so he could be one of the killer's first victims." Karin said with a sigh turning away from the body for a second to go on the opposite side of where Itachi was.

She lifted up the victims head to show an indentation in the skull. "I'm thinking he was bashed over the head with a blunt object with lead to his kidnapping." Itachi nodded. It was similar to the dents on the other victims' heads.

"Then I would say the killer had hold of him for at least a couple of hours before murdering him." Karin lifted the head up once again but this time showing the neck. "Like the others it was by strangulation."

Itachi nodded once more before eyeing the evidence bags just beside Karin's small form. "Are there anything of use in those bags?" He enquired praying that she would say yes and for once his prayers were answered.

"Yes there was I found two strands of hair one belonged to the victim. I'm hoping the other one belonged to our killer. I know it's a long-shot. Zetsu has the bug samples so we'll know more on the time of death later. He was so thrilled when he finally got to play with his bugs the guy is such a nature freak."

Itachi laughed silently at the comment. Zetsu was a total genius when it came to nature he knew every type of tree, animal and plant out there. His house was actually filled with all kinds of plants itself it was like a jungle.

Zetsu could easily tell the exact time of death just by looking at the bugs and when he meant exact he really did mean exact. He would also give the time as well. It was totally amazing that was for sure. It was really no wonder they were named the best police force in the entire world.

"That's good Zetsu will definitely be able to tell us the exact time and the hair news is good as well. I just hope it comes of something."

Karin sighed but nodded. She glanced at Itachi's tired and exhausted body with a frown. It seemed lately that her boss never got any sleep at all but it did explain why he was so snappy all the time.

She didn't understand why this case was so important to him. Yeah she too wanted to catch the creep that was going around murdering innocent people. But it was like Itachi was obsessed with it.

Karin saw it like any other case that they were working on because in a way it was. She wasn't hard hearted; well you have to be sort of in this line of work. To her it was their job to catch the killer yes but not get too involved. Karin couldn't help but think that Itachi was too involved and so did everyone else.

She would even go as far as to say it was kind of Itachi's fault that they were nowhere near to catching the guy yet, not that she'd ever have the guts to admit it to his face.

Itachi was very much admired throughout the whole building probably even the whole country. He was a quick thinker and always kept an open mind about stuff and he never showed his emotions no matter what.

There was a tragic case a few years back where they found a dead seven year old girl. She had been shot in the head on her way back from the library. It turned out it was a gang shooting and she was caught in the cross-fire.

Itachi was the one who lead the investigation and didn't rest until he at least put one scumbag behind bars for it. That was what her boss was like he got down to business and did whatever he could to find the killer.

But he never concentrated on that one case because he knew there were others just as important. A case involving a child is always tragic and always on the top but they always have to remember that it's not the only one, something Itachi is forgetting about this case…because that's what it was another case.

"Itachi…?" Karin began and he turned to stare at her a look of curiosity evident on his face. She bit her lips urging herself to ask him why this investigation was so important to him but knew it would be a shot in the dark.

"Um this is where the bad news comes in…." Karin finished mentally banging her head against the metal slab for cowering out.

Itachi raised an eyebrow knowing that was not what the red head wanting to ask him but nevertheless let it go.

Coming around the table he stood behind the girl who was now concentrating on the victim on the right. Itachi couldn't contain a gasp when he saw what the victim looked like.

He had short spikey black hair and black eyes similar to his and Sasuke's, actually the boy looked an exact replica of him and his brother. But it was impossible he knew every Uchiha and he had never seen him in any record books or anything like that.

"I know what you're thinking." Karin once again interrupted his thoughts. "I don't know if he's an Uchiha or not because I can't get a match."

Itachi glanced at her his eyebrows furrowed as his attention resumed back onto the body. "What do you mean by that?"

Karin sighed and ran a hand through her long red hair before shifting her glasses to settle more comfortably on her nose.

"We can't find a match on who he is. I'm hoping Sasori will find something but…I think we have a john doe." Karin insisted. "There's also something else."

She glanced sadly at the body knowing that the teen had gone through some pretty horrible torture before he died. It was going to be tough explaining it to her boss because it meant more questions that they needed answers too, and so far they hadn't come up with any.

This murder case was definitely becoming more and more like a complicated jigsaw puzzle that no one could crack.

"I've got a feeling I'm not going to like what you've got to say." Itachi sighed unfolding his arms, scratching the back of his neck as he moved around the body. He stared at Karin for a minute, who had gone quiet probably wondering if she should be the one to tell him the bad news.

"Just spill it out Karin I'm not going to like the news no matter what unless you've got the name of the nutter that's going around killing innocent boys." Itachi told her causing Karin to nod and step closer to the victim.

"Well as you can gather he's about fifteen to seventeen years of age…" Karin stared pointing to the teen's face which was off course constructed by Deidara. "I can't of course give you an exact age because without proper identification."

Itachi nodded knowing this little fact already. "That's fine. So how was he murdered?" He mumbled not taking his eyes from the victim's face still pretty amazed how alike they looked.

"Well this is the part which you will not like because this one wasn't exactly murdered like the rest." She said biting her lip as he gave the victims a sorrow look.

Itachi's head snapped up at the information his dark orbs going wide as a look of curiosity floated across his face. "What do you mean by that?" He snapped unconsciously.

Karin quickly complied and lifted the victim's head up to reveal the indentation on the neck which proved that he was strangled like the rest.

"I don't get it he was killed the same way like the others…so what's different about this one?" Itachi asked.

"Yes he was killed the same way as all the rest but it's what happened before that's different…Can you see all the lacerations and indentations all over his body." Karin questioned as she pointed to varies parts of the body.

"But that could have been caused by the knife wounds that were present on the other victims' bodies." Itachi pointed out and was surprised when Karin shook her head.

"No…" She stepped forward and gently took the victim's right arm in her hand, lifting it up slightly to show a faint line. "You see this is what a knife wound looks like on bone as you know but…these…"

She pointed to the slightly dented areas on the right side of the body. "Are caused by blunt drama which meant it was caused by either something like a baseball bat or a fist maybe. I also found deep knife wounds and evidence of burn marks. This kid had definitely been tortured…" Karin finished brushing her hair behind her ear.

Itachi nodded blowing out a breath as he tried to gather the information in his head and what it meant. "Are you telling me this one wasn't killed by our serial killer?" He demanded in a harsh tone causing the red haired woman to step back slightly a hurt look evident on his face.

Itachi realized his mistake straight away and instantly felt guilty about biting Karin's head off. "I'm sorry Karin I guess I'm just a little tired." He admitted. Karin nodded slightly accepting the apology.

"So was he killed by the same person or another one?" Itachi asked again but in a gentler and calm tone than before.

Karin shrugged. "I don't know. It could be the case but personally I think it's the same person. I just think he's upping the stakes."

Itachi blew out a breath and nodded running a hand through his long locks. "I hope not." He muttered more to himself than his companion.

"Well this boy has been tortured in a brutal way and if the killer is upping his status then I'd suggest you catch him fast before the next victim ends up on the slab." Karin pointed out before picking up one of the plastic bags.

"I'm going to take this hair sample over to Sasori. Zetsu already has the bug samples he might even have a time right now." Karin said. Itachi only nodded and watch the red haired woman leave the room.

Itachi turned back to the body frowning as he did so. It seemed this murder investigation was getting more and more complicated. Growling in frustration he slammed his fist against the metal slab, just beside the victim they couldn't identify.

Why did his life have to be so hard? Sometimes he wondered if some higher being was out to get him. First he was lumbered with an abusive father, who he was actually glad that he died; the man didn't deserve to live in this opinion. He felt bad about his mum because he did love her, even if he didn't show it sometimes.

Itachi had a hard time showing his feelings and often came across as cold hearted and emotional, it wasn't intentional, and he just learned to build a wall around his feelings.

The one good thing about the night his parents were killed was that his mother suffered a quick death; she hardly felt any pain at all, which was good news for him. Off course Itachi wished that she was here, alive and kicking, but that was the next best thing.

Itachi had a grudging hatred towards his father and not just because of the abuse. He knew how the man treated Sasuke and felt guilty for not trying to stop it but what nobody knew was that their father was abusing him too.

To the outside world he was the perfect son who could do no wrong; to his father he wasn't perfect enough. Yeah he got praise from his father time and time again but they were just empty words.

Him and Sasuke were never good enough for their dad and never will be. It didn't matter to Itachi now, it never did but it did to Sasuke.

When the police officer told Sasuke about their parents he was there at the time. Itachi couldn't help but feel heartbroken at his brother's devastated and crestfallen look, but there was also some anger there.

He couldn't understand how his brother could be upset over their father after all the man had done to the boy. Ok he got it bad but Sasuke got it worse.

The man belittled everything he did, ignored him most days and punished him the rest. Sasuke always tried to please him day in day out but it was never enough.

There was one memory in particular which Itachi couldn't forget. Sasuke had a test if some sort that day; he couldn't remember exactly what it was. He had come home with a great big grin on his face and shoved the piece of paper in his and their mum's face.

It said he got ninety-nine out of a hundred on a huge spelling quiz and he was so pleased about it and so were both him and their mother.

Actually she even made him home baked brownies as a treat, Sasuke loved junk food back then, but now he wouldn't touch it with a barge pole. Itachi always wondered if Sasuke really didn't like sweet stuff or it reminded him of their mum too much.

But back on to the previous subject…Sasuke was very pleased with himself that he got such a high mark on a test. He had complained how hard it was in some places and he had to really think of how the word was spelled out.

Itachi was pleased to see his brother so happy for once and then their dad walked in. the next bit he remembers as clear as day.

He remembers Sasuke's joy and excitement as he rushed up and showed their father the paper, with a gleeful look on his little face. He remembers their father's frown of disapproval and the harsh words that followed.

'This is nothing to be pleased about boy, a true Uchiha gets perfect marks every time, plus this is kids' stuff, at your age Itachi was in middle school. Why can't you be more like Itachi?'

Their father left right after that dreadful comment and silence had filled the air soon after. Mikoto was standing to the right of Sasuke, her hand reaching out to touch his shoulder as she stared sadly at him.

Sasuke looked absolutely heartbroken that day the silent tears were proof of that. Itachi was livid though he wanted to go into their father's office that day and rip him limb and from limb for making Sasuke cry.

But Sasuke never gave up trying to please the man, even though he was rejected time and time again and then when they were finally free of him, his brother was genuinely upset that he was gone.

Itachi really couldn't understand his brother at times but then again he didn't really know Sasuke anymore.

Itachi sighed as he turned his attention back onto the bodies letting out a sigh as he did so. Maybe he was taking too much on and needed a break? It was out of the question of course, there was still a serial killer he needed to catch beforehand.

Itachi knew long nights and no sleep was waiting for him for the next few weeks but it wasn't all bad at least it stopped him from having nightmares.

The Uchiha was so lost in thought he failed to notice the door creaking open and a certain blue skinned man stumbling through, until he was touched on the shoulder, nearly jumping out of his skin as he did so.

"Kisame don't sneak up upon me like that! You nearly gave me a heart attack." Itachi scolded his blue skin partner. Kisame only smirked in reply.

"So you actually have a heart after all, who would have guessed." He teased earning himself a glare from the annoyed Uchiha.

"What do you want Kisame?" Itachi replied with irritation as he folded his arms across his chest, giving the man a stern look.

Kisame's smirk dropped fast as he gave Itachi a disapproving look. "Karin told me I could find you here." He pointed out shaking his head a little.

Itachi gave a little shrug not seeing his point. Kisame sighed. "She also told me about the victim you couldn't identify." He said as he glanced at the bodies on the slabs.

Itachi sighed and nodded. "Yeah it was this one." He replied pointing to the body on the right.

Kisame nodding, walking over to stand a bit closer to the body and to Itachi was well. "Yeah Karin told me about the torture he was put through before he died. She also said you both think it's the same guy as the others."

Itachi blew out a breath and nodded. "Yeah the killing is still the same, it's just the torture is different, off course we can't completely rule anything out, but it looks like it's the same guy."

Kisame nodded running a hand through his blonde hair as certain thoughts plagued his mind. He was nervous about something but he knew it had to be done more now than ever, but he knew Itachi would take it the wrong way.

Kisame and the rest of the team felt Itachi was getting too wrapped up in the case and wasn't thinking straight. They should have caught the creep weeks ago and yet there was no suspect, minimal evidence and five dead boys.

The blue skinned man knew the Uchiha and how he worked each and every time a case came their way. Each murderer, rapist, drug dealer would be behind bars in that week, but this case…this case was different and was really holding his partner back. But the only problem was they couldn't have that, it's what Itachi always said anyway to all of them but this time he was going to hear it.

Taking a deep breath and gathering up all his courage Kisame spoke. "I want to know why you're so obsessed with this case and don't tell me it's none of my business because it is."

Itachi couldn't stop the shock and anger appearing on his face as he turned to face Kisame fully. "Excuse me I don't know what you're talking about."

Kisame's eyes narrowed into slits as he stepped closer to the smaller man. "Yes you do! Itachi you seem to have a lot on your mind lately and it's really effecting your work."

Itachi raised an eyebrow before letting out a huff and walking towards the large window in the back. He stared out of it and watched the busy streets below, with people rushing to get to places or just chatting with each other in the streets.

"I know…" Itachi admitted after a few seconds silence. "I just really want to catch this guy…it's important to me."

Kisame nodded understanding a little but not fully. "I understand that but I think maybe it's too important to you. You're not thinking straight. You're not the best cop in the country for nothing Itachi but lately it seems like you're not up to the title."

The Uchiha turned back to face the blue skinned man, slowly walking over to him. "I know all that! I know that I'm totally messing everything up! I would have caught the scumbag by now! But…"

Kisame cocked his head in confusion before landing a large blue hand on the Uchiha's shoulder, giving him some sort of comfort.

"Why don't you tell me why this case is so important to you that keep you up all hours of the night?" Kisame insisted. He saw Itachi was about to protest but stopped him in his tracks. "Don't tell me you don't know what I'm talking about! It's obvious to everyone! Just look at you! You've been snapping at everyone, going into a world of your own way too often and not to mention sacking Konan just for a little mistake."

Itachi felt his anger rise at the last statement and roughly shrugged Kisame's hand off, giving him an evil glare while he was at it.

"It wasn't just a little mistake she could have totally jeopardised the case." He yelled knowing if he blamed it on her he could scrap his own mistakes under the carpet. Kisame wasn't fooled and just shook his sorrowfully.

"You've been making plenty as well so shouldn't you be of the case also; after all it was you who said it was too important for anyone to mess up." Kisame replied sarcasm dripping evidently in his voice.

Itachi's glare deepened even more, his whole body shaking with rage. "Yeah because everything's my fault isn't it?" He bellowed his voice echoing loudly throughout the room, tears gathered up inside his dark orbs, which caused Kisame to step back in shock.

"It's my fault my parents are dead because I didn't have the guts to try and stop the man who was murdering them! I couldn't protect my only brother from Orochimaru and some lowlife bullies because I was too busy ignoring him." Itachi continued yelling as loud as he can. Kisame had to say he was pleased that they were in a sound proofed room; he guessed Itachi would be pleased about that as well once he calmed down a little or a lot.

Itachi though wasn't finished not by a long shot. "Each time I see someone come in and end up on the slab I keep wondering if it could be him or the next victim that ends up on there."

Kisame cocked his head to the side, a look of curiosity passed across his blue skinned face. "Who are you talking about Itachi?" he asked carefully trying not to set the man off even further than he already was.

Itachi sighed his breathing still slightly laboured after all the shouting that he had just did. He slowly turned towards his partner, a look of sadness and embarrassment in his dark eyes. He couldn't believe he had just lost it like he did…oh well he started telling Kisame now might as well finish what he started.

"They all remind me of my brother." He whispered cocking his head towards the bodies. Kisame raised an eyebrow, his face scrunching up in confusion, still not getting what that had to do with the case.

Itachi sighed and continued. "They all look like him, there also around the same age. I keep thinking about each victim and how they could all be Sasuke and how pleased I am that it isn't…but the next one could be him and I feel like I'm doing nothing to help stop it. Kisame I've let Sasuke down so many times and I couldn't bear it if I did it again. It would kill me, rip me apart completely."

Kisame blew out a breath finally understanding what Itachi was telling him. "You're just trying to protect your brother." He stated smiling a little knowing that Itachi did have a caring side after all.

Itachi nodded wiping his eyes really feeling stupid for letting Kisame see him cry like a baby. But the blue skinned man didn't seem to care and just walked over, standing right in front of one of the victims.

"Itachi come here!" He ordered in a soft but stern voice, earning Itachi to stare at him in confusion, but nevertheless crept slowly towards the body as well, stopping just in front of it.

"What do you want to show me?" He demanded, giving Kisame a look as he did so. Kisame only smile and pointed to the face.

"Is that your brother?" He asked before glancing at Itachi again. Itachi glanced down at the body, staring at it in confusion for a minute.

"I guess so…" He started but Kisame stopped him before he could continue, holding up his hand and shaking his head.

"No look closely does he look like your brother?" Kisame asked again but this time sterner than before.

Itachi peered more closely at the victim before shaking his head. "They look similar but no it isn't him." He said before coming away.

Kisame nodded. "Exactly it isn't…Look Itachi we all have fears especially when it comes to our love ones. But we can't go through life fearing something that might or might not happen."

Kisame paused for a minute staring at the body in the corner of his eye. "You do a good job protecting Sasuke already even if you don't see it."

Itachi scoffed at that. "I don't think Sasuke would agree with you there, I'm a horrible brother. I let Orochimaru get to him. Sasuke can't even tell me what he did or that he was being bullied at school. Yeah I'm doing a terrific job." He muttered turning to walk towards the window again.

Kisame followed. "You've made mistakes that all Itachi after all you are human even if you try not to be sometimes."

Itachi laughed a little at the comment and pushed Kisame away slightly. "I guess you're right. I just wish Sasuke would talk to me you know."

The blue skinned man nodded. "Yeah I do and I think it works both ways."

"What do mean?" Itachi stuttered slightly in confusion.

"In mean maybe you should talk to Sasuke to explain why you've been avoiding him all those years. I'm guessing it has something to do with you witnessing your parent's deaths, which by the way you must get over."

Itachi shook his head. "It's not as easy I really do feel responsible. I could have stopped him somehow but I was just frozen with fear."

Kisame noticed that Itachi was starting to get really uncomfortable talking about his past so he stopped him.

"You don't have to tell me anymore it's none of my business but it is your brothers, talk to him and get a good night's sleep while you're at it." He winked before turning on his heel and exiting the room, leaving Itachi with his thoughts.

He knew Kisame had a point he and Sasuke did need to talk…about everything, not just his problems but it was about time he listened probably to Sasuke to. It was time they both sorted out their mess once and for all, after that he would be back here but this time doing the job properly.

Itachi was going to catch this guy but first he was going to concentrate on himself and his family, they were more important. With that in mind Itachi rushed out of the room to gather a few stuff, he was going to speak to Sasuke tonight, he was going to tell him exactly what happened the night their parents died.

**Sighs probably not my best chapter but I did enjoy writing it though even though I struggled with thinking up words it was like my mind had gone blank I hope it didn't affect the chapter too much. There will be more action in the next chapter promise as Orochimaru will cross paths with Sasuke and Naruto that should be good. Also Madara will make an appearance but not in the way you're all thinking.**

**Please review I don't know if anyone still likes this story or still reads it so it'll be a huge relieve if it is. Although it would be my fault for taking so long in updating I really am sorry about that. But I promise the next chapter will be up either this week or the next.**

**So please review and please don't flame me.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Just as promised here is chapter 27 and there is a lot of Itachi, Sasuke and Naruto in this chapter (my three favourite characters) so I hope you'll enjoy it. XD Ps. Thank you to all those who reviewed it means a lot XD**

Naruto and Sasuke had been walking around aimlessly for the last hour, not knowing where to go. The Uchiha wanted to go home and take a shower, after the incident with Kiba he was in desperate need of one. But he didn't want to run into Itachi and his endless questions. His brother could always sense when he was upset and to be honest he didn't want to bother him. It also brought memories back of the snake Orochimaru.

Naruto noticed how quiet Sasuke was and frowned in concern, snatching glances at the smaller teen as they walked on the pavement. He was really worried, it was an hour since he was nearly raped by his ex-best friend and he had yet to say anything.

"Sasuke…" The blonde asked, nudging the raven's side gently, but the Uchiha didn't even glance his way to lost in his own thoughts.

Sasuke distantly heard his name being called, but just ignored it, preferring to admire the grey, dull pavement they were currently walking on. He let out a sigh, it seemed he was forever staring at the ground, actually he could even remember how many tiles decorated the floors in the school hallways. It was a sad but true fact.

Speaking of school Sasuke knew that was going to become a lot harder now, not only would he have to face Kiba every day, but he knew the brunet wouldn't keep his secret. Come tomorrow he would be constantly stared at and there was nothing he could do about it. All he could hope for is that Kiba had a conscience somewhere buried somewhere deep inside him…this didn't look good for him.

Sighing in sadness his head lowered even more, feeling totally helpless and he wasn't the only one.

Naruto had caught the raven's sorrow expression; it made his heart sink into the pit of his stomach. He didn't know what Sasuke was thinking about but he knew that it was causing him pain. The blonde just wanted to reach out and give the smaller teen a big hug, but knew that was out of the question. But maybe one day he'll be able to.

Running a hand through his spiky blonde hair he tried once again to gain the Uchiha attention.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said a little louder than last time, but keeping his voice low. He placed a large hand on Sasuke's small shoulder, frowning as he realized how tiny the raven was compared to him.

Sasuke looked so small and fragile a gentle breeze could knock him over. Naruto had to wonder if he ever eats anything.

Naruto couldn't believe he didn't realize how fragile and small Sasuke looked before; it never even crossed his mind, not even when he was beating the shit out of him with Kiba.

Naruto shivered as a look of guilt passed on his lightly tanned face. He didn't know what he was thinking of back then; he was a total jerk and was determined to make it up to the Uchiha.

Sasuke looked up at the blonde as soon as he felt a hand touch his shoulder. "Yes…" He whispered in a soft tone, his voice barely audible.

Naruto smiled down at him, removing his hand, placing them behind his head. "I was just wondering if you want to sit down somewhere. We've been walking around in circles for an hour now and I have a feeling you don't want to go home just yet…"

It was pretty obvious really since they had actually passed Sasuke's house just ten minutes after leaving the school grounds, so he knew the Uchiha was avoiding going home for the time being. He didn't understand why and quite frankly he didn't care at that point, his feet were killing him and he needed to sit down.

Glancing around he scanned the area for any nearby benches and to Naruto's delight there was one not that far away, and besides that it had an ice-cream van next to it. This made the blonde even happier since he was starving since he had missed lunch; his growling stomach was proof of that.

Sasuke agreed to the idea of resting for a little while and let Naruto drag him over to a flat, stone bench in some kind of nice kept park, with a few swings for kids to play on.

But instead of going straight to the bench they stopped at something which looked like some kind of food stand. His nose scrunched up in disgust not liking the idea of eating something out of a van, especially something sweet.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Sasuke complained giving the blonde one of his famous Uchiha glares, but unfortunately Naruto took no notice of this.

"Hey! What's the big idea Naruto?" Sasuke complained snatching his arm was the blonde's grip, and giving him one of his famous Uchiha death glares. Naruto took no notice of this and stepped closer to the smallish van, parked not two yards away.

Naruto turned to Sasuke with his signature grin in place. "I thought we could get some ice-cream….so what flavour would you like?" He replied in a cheery voice, causing Sasuke's left eye to twitch in irritation, finding it annoying that he had been dragged over to somewhere he didn't want to be.

"I don't want any ice-cream, one I hate sweets and two it's too cold for ice-cream!" The Uchiha pointed out, throwing an arm around the background behind him to express his point. Naruto raised his eyebrow at this and cocked his head to the side in slight confusion.

"You can't hate sweet stuff!" He yelled out loud, causing Sasuke's face to go red with embarrassment when a few passers-by glanced their way. Naruto ignored them and gripped Sasuke's hand once again, taking him over to the stand.

"You can't hate ice-cream! Nobody hates ice-cream!" Naruto exclaimed, totally ignoring Sasuke's comment about it being too cold out for the cold snack. Grabbing the Uchiha's hand he dragged him over until they were standing right next to the ice-cream van.

Naruto scanned the choices at the side of the van, his tongue sticking out slightly at the corner of his lips. There were so many choices to choose from but in the end he decided on a plain chocolate cone and a vanilla one for Sasuke.

"Hey I want two ice-cream cones, one chocolate and one vanilla." He ordered the man behind the counter, rummaging through his pockets before slamming a five dollar bill down.

The man scowled slightly at the cheerful and loud blonde, before letting out a grunt and starting on their orders. He handed the two cones over to Naruto, who snatched them up with a big grin on his lightly tanned face, handing one over to Sasuke.

Capturing Sasuke's pale hand once again and hauled him over to the flat, stone bench just meters away.

Once they had comfortably sat down Naruto began to devour his ice-cream straight away, while the Uchiha just stared at his, twisting it between his fingers. The blonde caught sight of Sasuke's curious and doubtful expression and good natured laughed.

"You can take a lick you know, it won't kill you." He reassured, taking another lick of his own already eaten snack. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the blonde before closing his eyes and braving a taste, sticking out his tongue slightly and taking a lick.

He shivered as the coldness hit his tongue but he had to admit the taste wasn't bad, and before he knew it he was actually enjoying the treat.

Naruto chuckled crunching on the cone now, as he watched the Uchiha in amusement.

The two teens sat in silence, finishing their snacks, watching people as they went on with their daily lives.

Naruto eyes swept the depths of the tiny park before letting them rest on the set of swings in the corner. There was a small child occupying on of the swings, being pushed by what looked like to be his mother.

The kid looked happy, squealing in delight as the woman pushed him just a little bit higher than before. The blonde teen bit his lip, feeling a pang of sadness when he thought about his deceased mother.

These things always made the blonde think what his life would be like if his parents were alive today. How different his life would be. He knew it was stupid to think about things that would never happen, but he just couldn't help himself.

Sometimes he hated seeing children looking so happy because it reminded him that he could never be like that, not truly anyway. He often thought about his parents and what it would be like if they were still alive, and raised him.

Seeing the child playing made him feel jealous and insecure, it reminded him too much of what he never had…his parents.

He often thought about his parents a lot and how much they missed out on his life, and the times he needed them there. It wasn't just the sad or bad times but the happy times, like his birthdays or when he made the football team. These were the things where a kid needs his parents, but the blonde also knew that he was lucky that he had Iruka.

Naruto sighed, running a large hand through his blonde hair, sweeping back his bangs as the wind blew them into his eyes. He let his blue orbs drift away from the child and latch on the form next to him.

Sasuke had lost his parents a few years ago in tragic circumstances from what he heard, actually he distinctively remember their deaths being plastered all over the news at the time.

At the time he didn't really know who the Uchiha's were, he didn't find out about their involvement in his parent's deaths until eighth grade.

Naruto remembered watching the news at the time and he remembered the sadness he felt for the two sons, who he didn't know at the time.

He wondered if their situation was worse than his. What was worse? Never knowing your mum and dad at all or spending years being loved by them before having them ripped away from you by such cruel fate. Could you feel say for sure which one was worse until you actually have it happen to you? Off course you can't…

The blonde shook his head slowly to remove the tedious thoughts that swam rigorously around in his mind. He turned to Sasuke, noticing the raven haired teen staring at him, his brown orbs riddled with concern. Naruto gave him a reassuring smile as the Uchiha finished the last of his ice-cream.

Sasuke's worry didn't vanish though and Naruto released a breath, leaning back against his hands and staring up at the dull sky.

"You don't need to worry about me there's nothing I can't handle." He paused though; earlier events flooded his head, his grin fading along with his previous thoughts. "I'm worried about you though…I mean the thing with Kiba…"

Tensing up slightly, Sasuke bit his bottom lip nervously, he knew Naruto wanted to talk about what happened, but he didn't know if he was ready. The wounds were still so fresh in his mind and he wasn't just talking about the incident that day.

You should just forget about what happened!" The Uchiha quickly replied, turning his head away from the worried blonde, finding the ground more interesting. Naruto stared at Sasuke with wide blue eyes; his expression on his face was morphed into a look of shock at the words the smaller teen muttered. He shook his head, a deep frown flittering across his pursed lips.

"How can I just forget about what Kiba did to you? He tried to rape you…If I didn't show up when I did then…then…I can't even say it let alone think it." Naruto growled lowly, glancing around just in case anyone was in ear-shot. Luckily no one was in hearing range and the ice-cream man had headphones plugged in some sort of small stereo, he was way too busy to take any notice of two teenage boys. The woman and child had disappeared probably vanished back home since the wind had slightly picked up from earlier.

Turning back to Sasuke, Naruto's blue orbs bored into the side of his head. "I really can't believe he would do such a thing…it's not like Kiba…" Naruto blurted out. It was true he still couldn't believe that the thing in the bathroom happened. It was like the some terrible nightmare…the only difference was it was reality.

Sasuke's closed eyes snapped open, narrowing slightly as images from the incident and other times flashed through his mind. He clenched his fists tightly, gripping onto his trouser leg with brutal force.

"I don't want to talk about it…so can you just leave it alone…" He growled, still not turning his head to face the blonde. He could already see the pity in his bright azure orbs and it drove him crazy.

But if the Uchiha actually turned and actually stared into Naruto's he would not see pity running through his blue orbs, but concern for him and raging anger for Kiba and even himself. He knew he had a temper and that caused him not to think rationally, it was one of the reasons he hurt Sasuke before, but he'd be damned if it ever happened again.

It was why he wanted to so desperately help the Uchiha now, not just because he was his friend but because he felt guilty for all the shit he and Kiba put him through…and because he realized that he loved Sasuke very much. These feelings both scared and confused him, but they also brought him warmth and happiness. Reaching out his hand he gentle touched Sasuke's shoulder.

"Sasuke I know you don't want to be it's always good to talk through your problems…that's what Iruka always told me…" Naruto insisted before he was rudely cut off by the raven haired teen jumping up and storming away.

The blonde sighed, running a hand through his shaggy spikes before standing up and giving chase.

It didn't take long for him to catch up as he had always been the faster runner of the two, grabbing the Uchiha's wrist; Naruto turned him and gripped him by the shoulders.

"Sasuke we have to talk about this!" Naruto told him, trying to keep the smaller teen still as he tried to struggle out of his hold.

"I don't want to fucking talk about it…it's not going to change the fact that it almost happened! So juts fuck off!" Sasuke yelled at the top of his lungs as he glared daggers at the tall blonde. A feeling of instant regret filled his gut, but he swallowed it down in favour of his anger.

Naruto's expression morphed into a one of hurt at the cruel outburst before it changed into a one of determination. He didn't care if the Uchiha shouted and call him all the names in the world…he would help him. Tightening his hold on the raven haired teen's shoulders, blue eyes narrowing, Naruto took a deep breath and began to speak.

"No I won't just fuck off!" he hissed slightly scaring the Uchiha. "I know you think talking won't resolve anything but your wrong!"

Letting out a soft sigh, Sasuke stopped struggling panting heavily from the unnecessary exercise. His head lifted slightly his brown orbs clashing with blue.

The concern lacing Naruto's expression scared him because it showed how deeply he cared for him. This scared him because he didn't know if he was ready for such a serious relationship and two he wasn't sure he felt the same way. But the warm feeling he got whenever he thought or was near the blonde told him different.

Mentally shaking his head to remove such stupid thoughts, Sasuke tried to shove Naruto of off him, but he was unsuccessful. Sighing in frustration and annoyance the Uchiha finally stopped trying to get out of the blonde's grasp.

"Fine…" Sasuke stated in irritation as he folded his arms, stamping his foot impatiently on the ground. "You want to talk about how I was nearly raped by your best friend."

The hurt look that passed on Naruto's face made Sasuke gulp and diverted his dark orbs as the blonde released him of his grip, closing his eyes in the process.

"He's not my friend anymore and he will never be again. Today I found out a lot of things one of them was that I never knew Kiba. I thought I did but now I know I don't. I really didn't like what I saw in the bathroom…I thought it was sick and very, very wrong." Naruto told him his blue orbs shining with anger and a little bit of sadness.

Feeling the guilt swell up inside of him Sasuke focused his attention on a patch of grassy earth, watching the long green earth sway in the breeze.

"You shouldn't care what happens to me besides it's not the first time that someone…" The raven haired teen clasped a hand over his mouth not believing he nearly blew one of his biggest secrets. He just hoped that Naruto didn't pick up on it, but unfortunately he did.

Naruto suddenly released him altogether, stepping back, a look of pure horror on his lightly tanned face. Did he just hear what he thought he heard?

Naruto stepped back a look of pure shock and horror on his tanned features. Did he hear right? The thing in the bathroom had happened before? But how can that be?

"Wha…?" Was the only thing the blonde managed to stutter out, watching as Sasuke froze on the spot, with his mouth hanging open, completely lost for words.

Biting his lip the Uchiha turned on his heel. "Just forget I said anything." He quickly replied before trying to make a dash for it, but a strong hand caught his wrist and pulled him back.

"Sasuke did you just say this happened before?" He asked in an urgent tone, hoping he had heard wrong. But he knew what the Uchiha said was the truth because it would explain why Sasuke was the way he was.

Sasuke shook his head, a few tears escaping unnoticed from his ducts. "No I didn't mean that…I just meant…I don't know what I meant…" He admitted his voice cracking slightly.

Naruto breathed in deeply trying to calm the anger that was just below boiling point. He knew what Sasuke had said and knew what it meant. He had been sexually assaulted before but he needed to hear it from Sasuke's mouth, he didn't know why he just did. But maybe he should leave it for now

"Sasuke I know you're scared, you probably think telling me is a waste of time because it won't change anything or you might think I will ditch you after I hear about it…but…" He paused as he grabbed Sasuke by the shoulders, turning his head so they were looking at each other in the eye.

Naruto couldn't stop his heart from racing as he looked into the raven's beautiful brown orbs that held so much sorrow, anger and pain. He wanted to see them glistening with life and happiness and hoped one day he'd be the one to make it come true.

"I won't leave you Sasuke you have my word and if you don't want to tell me now then I'll wait until you are ready…but no matter what I won't abandon you because we are in this together no matter what." Naruto promised closing his eyes and leaning his head against the smaller teens.

Sasuke was lost for words as a lobe tear escaped from his glassy eyes, dripping down his chin and landing on the floor below with a silent splash. No one had ever been interested in his life before not even Itachi, although he tried to be after the incident with Orochimaru. But he didn't know if he could trust the blonde with such vital information about his past. He had yet to tell anyone about his tragic past and he wasn't quite sure of Naruto should be the first one to hear it.

In a way Sasuke really did want to tell the blonde everything about Orochimaru, his parents and Itachi but he just wasn't ready. Letting out a sigh the Uchiha pulled away from the blonde but grabbed onto his wrist gently giving him a small smile.

"I know you're just trying to help and I appreciate it very much but…" Sasuke paused as he continued to gaze into the blue depths that were Naruto's eyes. It always amazed him how blue Naruto's orbs were; they were the colour of the sea and a summer's day sky. He loved them and could gaze into them for an eternity. "I'm not ready to dig up my past but when I am I promise I will tell you everything…but please for now just wait."

Naruto frowned before nodding not liking the fact that Sasuke was keeping everything bottled up but accepted the fact that he wasn't ready to spill his secrets. "Ok I won't but one day you will be ready to open up Sasuke and when that day comes I'll be there to listen and comfort you."

Sasuke smiled a few stray tears dripping down his cheeks, a warm feeling evident in his chest as he let go of Naruto's wrist.

"Thank you Naruto." The Uchiha whispered and the blonde nodded in reply, pleased to see a small smile on the raven's face. That was all Naruto wanted was Sasuke to be happy and he hoped it could be with him.

Yes the blonde now knew he was in love with the smaller teen there was no ifs or buts about it. He was smitten and one day he would tell him but for now friends was a good place to start, after all he didn't know if the Uchiha felt the same way.

He took Sasuke's hand and with a chuckle pulled him in some random direction. The Uchiha growled out a few protest as he was dragged against his will.

"Where the hell are we going idiot?" He asked in annoyance his eyebrows furrowed as he watched Naruto laughed in delight.

"We're getting something to eat. I'm starving and I really feel in the mood for some steaming hot ramen." He insisted. Sasuke stared at Naruto like he had grown two heads.

"We just had something to eat not two minutes ago." He reminded the taller teen but the latter just shook his head.

"That was nothing plus I didn't have any lunch and my stomach is growling like mad." Naruto complained as his stomach made a gurgling noise, both teens couldn't help both laugh.

"Ok I see your point but can't you find somewhere else that doesn't sell ramen." Sasuke scolded, frowning upon the blonde's eating habits.

Silence followed soon after and the Uchiha raised an eyebrow as Naruto slowly turned to face him a look of pure horror dancing across his tanned face.

"You don't like ramen? How can you not like it! It's the most wonderful tasting thing in the world!" Naruto exclaimed causing Sasuke to roll his eyes, half in amusement and half in annoyance.

"No I don't, it smells bad, and it's unhealthy and looks inedible." Sasuke mumbled folding his arms across his chest. Actually they were all lies accept for the unhealthy part because he had never tried ramen before let alone seen what a bowl looked like, he knew it was a type of noodle dish but that's about it.

Naruto blue eyes suddenly lit up with glee, as the narrowed and a smirk crept across his sly lips. "You haven't tried it before have you?" He nudged Sasuke in the ribs making him blush slightly.

"What?" Sasuke exclaimed his face now as red as a tomato. The blonde smirked even more and grabbed onto Sasuke's wrist again as he dragged him up to a row of restaurants, some with outside seating and some only taking take away orders.

"Naruto, where are you taking me?" Sasuke protested not liking the smirk on the blonde's face or the gleam in his blue eyes.

"I told you I'm taking us to get some ramen." He exclaimed with happiness. The Uchiha tried to pull his arm free from Naruto's tight grip.

"I told you I don't want any ramen!" Sasuke growled but Naruto just chuckled and continued to pull him along.

"But Sasuke I really want some ramen!" He whined like a child, causing Sasuke to roll his eyes and shake his head, while trying to get loose from the blonde's grip.

"I said no!" The Uchiha stated in a firm tone, his eyes narrowed to show how serious he was. Naruto though didn't give up, he wanted ramen and he'd be damned if he didn't get it.

"You might actually like it if you tried it." He pointed out making the raven scoff.

"I doubt it!"

"Ok I'll make you a deal if you don't like it then…then I'll give up eating it forever!" Naruto stated cringing slightly at the very thought. "But if you do like it then you have to accompany me to a concert, it's not a big one. Kiba was supposed to come but I doubt he'll come now and I don't really want him to…so do we have a deal?"

Sasuke bit his bottom lip, not entirely sure whether he should accept or not. What if he didn't like ramen but the thought of Naruto trying to give up his favourite snack would be quote funny, so he had to try it just for that reason. He knew he wasn't going to like it.

"Ok it's a deal." Sasuke said and shook his head as Naruto gave a yell of surprise and happiness and pulled Sasuke to the very end stall that looked over a row of retailing shops.

Naruto had a pleased grin on his face, he knew the Uchiha would enjoy the small snack and that meant he would be able to take Sasuke out on a date, off course he didn't know it was a date but he did and he was very excited at the prospect.

"Come on you're really going to love it!" Naruto insisted unable to contain his excitement. Sasuke sighed as he followed the blonde into the small restaurant the only thing going through his mind.

'What have I gotten myself into?" But he was glad the conversation had diverted away from what nearly happened earlier and hoped it would stay that way. But Sasuke knew nothing stayed away forever and he was right in more ways than one.

The Uchiha cemetery was an eerie place with rows and rows and dead Uchiha buried six feet under. Itachi let out a shaky sigh at the silence that surrounded his being as he strolled through the single path towards his destination.

He always hated coming to graveyard and hadn't visited it since he buried his parents, it just reminded him of what he had lost all those years ago.

The Cemetery was off course filled with headstones of all shape and sizes, depending on what rank that held in the Uchiha clan. There were flat headstones for those Uchiha right at the bottom of the food chain, and tall ones who ranked at the top.

Itachi always looked at this with utter disgust thinking that family should just be family, but the Uchiha's had another way of thinking.

The Uchihas at the very top were often arrogant and thought themselves as superior to everyone and hardly ever talked to the lower clan let alone anyone they didn't agree with. Itachi himself always got on better with the lower clan than his 'own' kind. He sighed as he continued down the endless path.

The graveyard was extremely big and it took him a good ten minutes to finally reach his destination on the other side of the quiet yet creepy cemetery, where a small wooded area stood, in the middle a tall glorious marble like stone stood, isolated from the rest of the graves.

Itachi stared at the grave for a few minutes before slowly taking a few steps forward until he was standing right in front of it, his expression unreadable. Taking a deep breath he kneeled down, bringing up his right hand to wipe of the dirt so he could see the name that the grave held.

Madara Uchiha

1940-2007

That was all that was written upon the grey surface, no special comments from loved ones, just his name and a couple of incomplete dates. It didn't really surprise Itachi that much and in his opinion it was just what the man deserved.

Itachi could tell that no one had visited the grave in a long time there was a tremendous amount of evidence to suggest this fact. There were no flowers for one and the stone was filthy meaning no one had gone out their way to clean it neither did anyone cut the long grass that was growing like weeds around the lonely stone.

But like Itachi just pointed out it wasn't that surprising, after all Madara Uchiha was the cause of many lives being destroyed in and outside of the Uchiha clan. The man even murdered his own brother in cold blood. No a lot of people despised the old Uchiha and most likely celebrated his demise when the news hit their ears.

It was slightly different for Itachi though because he didn't know how to feel about the man's death. His mind and heart had become numb when he heard the news. He knew he should be pleased that Madara Uchiha was dead, after all it was him who destroyed his life by slaughtering his whole family, accept himself and his little brother that is. Maybe he was numb because the only chance of finding any answers of why he did it was thrown out of the window.

There was only one question that Itachi wanted to ask really, how could someone slaughter their own flesh and blood without any remorse or shame? How could he laugh in malice as his mother's screams filled the air as she begged for her life to be spared?

Itachi shivered at the thoughts and brushed them aside as he glared at the name on the headstone.

There were other things he wanted to know like why he spared him and his brother? Did he know that he had watched the whole display with pure horror etched to every line of his face or was he too busy with the onslaught to take any notice of his surroundings?

These were the questions that were never going to be answered properly because the only source was dead and buried.

Itachi was in a way glad to hear it because it meant that the man that haunted his dreams every night wouldn't be able to get to him anymore.

It had only been a couple of days since the Uchiha had found out about Madara's passing. He couldn't have contained his shock even if he tried because he was sure it must have been him doing all the murders, but maybe he just wanted it to be him.

He wanted a chance to take Madara down after cowering all those years ago, but that chance was ripped away from him, his dream crushed into pieces but maybe in a way it was a good thing.

Kisame was right he had to stop living in the past because it did affect his work and his relationship with his brother. He had never meant to hurt Sasuke he just wanted what was best for him, but unfortunately he did the opposite.

It really did pain the Uchiha how he had unwittingly treated his baby brother and it would forever play on his mind until he told Sasuke everything.

But was he ready to let loose such painful memories was he ready for his brother's reaction. Would Sasuke forgive him? Or would he stare at him with disgust and hate him until the day one of them died?

Slumping down slightly Itachi felt a major headache coming on. He knew he had to talk to Sasuke because if he didn't he would never be at peace. It was one of the reasons why he was at Madara's grave because even if the latter couldn't give him the answers he so desired but there were still things he wanted to say to the man he both feared and hated. But he didn't want to feel that way anymore not about someone who didn't or never mattered to him anyway.

Taking a deep breath Itachi began to speak in a calm but shaky voice, his fists clenched into tight balls a she pulled on a few strays of grass. "I was terrified of you that night and for years afterwards. I was always looking over my shoulder waiting for you too strike me and my brother…but you never came. This caused me to fear for my life…I didn't want to die…but in a way I wished that you had seen me that night so I wouldn't have to go through the pain that I did…Well I used to think like that but not anymore."

Itachi paused as guilt settled into his stomach. He had failed to even think about Sasuke back then and how he felt about it all. It was all about him and him only.

"I was selfish all I wanted to do was forget about that night actually I wanted that night to never have happened in the first place. But it did and I can't change that no matter how much I want to." Itachi continued feeling some of the weight on his shoulders lift a tiny bit. He didn't realize how good talking was even if it was to a mangled up stone.

"You know what I wanted to do when I found you? I wanted to tear you limb from limb and then throw your body to the wolves literally. That is what I wanted to do but I see now that does makes me as bad as you, wanting to hurt someone…but I don't feel that way anymore. I'm still mad and the memories are still fresh but I don't want revenge…not anymore…You took so much away from me that day including my sanity…but I want let you win…not anymore." Itachi stated smiling slightly. It felt so good to get something that he so needed to be rid of off his chest. There were still so many bad emotions still swirling around in his gut.

Itachi stared up at the greyish sky, a flock of birds passing by, probably looking for a tree to go to, as a chilly wind blew on his hair.

Turning back to the grave the Uchiha mentally sighed. There was something else he needed to say to the man that caused his family so much pain but he didn't know how to put it or whether it would be the whole truth. His mind was saying one thing and his head another.

Taking a deep breath Itachi decided the best method was the direct approach to just say what was on his mind and get it over and done with.

"I can't forgive you but…but I'm going to try and move on from the past for myself and for Sasuke. Maybe I won't be able to for a while, maybe I'll still have nightmares about that night for weeks or maybe years to come, but I do know one day it will be a past memory where I only think about it once in a while. But I will say this I will not let you ruin my life anymore. I am going to work hard to get the lunatic that thinks it's alright going around killing people and…and…I'm going to tell Sasuke everything about that night. How much of a coward I was and about you. I know it won't be easy and he might end up hating me but it's something that I have to do…for myself and my brother…goodbye Madara I hope you rot in hell…" Itachi finished with sigh, sweeping his bangs back before staggering up to his feet, wiping the dirt of his tailored trousers, his knees aching from kneeling on them for so long.

Itachi felt a bit at peace with himself because he finally braved his fears and confronted the man that destroyed his life all those years ago, but he finally understood that his life wasn't wrecked just because of Madara it was torn apart by his own stupidity as well.

It was his fault that his relationship deteriorated after the deaths of their parents. It was his fault that he pushed people away when they tried to help. It was his fault that he was blind to his brother's pain. There were a lot of things that he was his fault and it was time to accept the blame because he was tired of denying everything, having to keep so many emotions bottled up under a solid brick wall that refused to come down.

Itachi knew everything won't be sorted just by clicking his fingers but he did know that if he took one step at a time he would be able to make it out of the dark tunnel that he was forever stuck in, but that saying is untrue since anyone can get themselves out of a bad situation if they try hard enough and if they want to.

Itachi glanced one last time at the headstone whispering just two words before he headed to another part of the cemetery. "Goodbye Madara."

The walk as before was a quiet one as no one had come to the graveyard for years after all it was an Uchiha site and only two of the clan were alive today. Sasuke knew of the place but hardly ever came down or if he did Itachi didn't know about it.

Itachi himself never stepped foot inside the gates after his parents' funerals, he always put it down to guilt at not being able to save them…well his mother he couldn't give two craps what happened to his father.

The two graves were in sight a range of flowers sitting by each of their graves, Itachi couldn't help but faintly smile at the sight. It looked like his brother had been here after all, no doubt trying to keep things tidy and a bit more cheerful.

The Uchiha came to a halt next to the graves that stood side by side sunlight gleaming down on his mother's white and polished headstone.

Their mum always loved flowers and often brought all kinds to put around the house and garden, it wasn't like that now though. It was a shame really but it was just the way things were. But it made him smile that Sasuke tried his best to make his mother happy even in death, it was just like him.

Sasuke and their mother were really close being the only parent that actually showed any interest in what the younger Uchiha did, their father couldn't care less even if he tried, often seeing his brother as nothing but a big mistake. It made Itachi's blood boil with rage but he managed to calm himself down as he kneeled just in front of his mother's grave.

Leaning forward he placed a tender hand on top of the tall headstone, a look of sorrow and regret evident in his facial expression. The wind blew his hair into crumpled mess but he didn't care enough to smooth it out again. All that mattered to him was what he was going to say to his mother after all these years of avoiding her…well her grave.

Itachi often wondered whether his mother was looking down on him and Sasuke from heaven or where ever she was. The Uchiha knew that his mum would be accepted into a happy and peaceful place because he saw no fault in her.

Mikoto Uchiha was a kind and helpful woman who was always there for her children. She made plenty of mistakes though but who didn't and she always tried to make it up to anyone that she hurt.

There was this one time his mum had accidently forgot his birthday, it wasn't her fault she just had a lot on her mind and it just slipped past her. When she had found out she had tried her best to make it up to him from making his favourite dishes every day that week to constantly giving him hugs and kisses.

Itachi found the attention slightly awkward as he wasn't use to it from his mother since she always spent her time babying Sasuke, not that he minded he preferred his own space and independence. He never really needed his mother really or his father since he could get by on his own but it was always good to have someone to turn to.

Itachi stared at the name scribbled across the grey surface of the stone and the beautiful message that was written across in black writing. A loving mother of two whose sons' will miss her like mad and a devoted wife, no doubt this message was organized by Sasuke himself. It was a nice gesture and he just wished that he could have been there when he thought up the message. It must have been tough on Sasuke to have done that especially since he was still grieving from his parents' deaths at only seven years of age.

The Uchiha actually didn't think much about Sasuke back then, just as long as his brother was fed and clean and got to school on time then the rest didn't matter. It was a shameful thing to do he knew that now, sighing he stared intently at the grave, his mouth dry and his eyes slightly wet.

Itachi knew he needed to say something to her, anything, but he didn't know what because he didn't know what he was looking for. Was he looking for forgiveness? Because he knew he wasn't going to find it here or redemption both of those things is down to Sasuke and Sasuke alone since he was the only one alive.

But he supposed that he did want to apologize to his mother, to tell her he was sorry for all the things he had done. But what was the apology for? Was it for being a bad son? Was it for not doing anything to save her? Or was it that he never kept his promise in protecting Sasuke? It was the only thing his mother asked of him time and time again 'Look after your brother Itachi he may be young but he really does look up to you.' This made Itachi smile slightly as those words whirled around in his head.

Mikoto never made him feel like he was better than Sasuke like Fugaku did because she knew both her sons' were great in their own way. Yeah he was smart, no a genius but if he had to admit it he didn't know how to have fun, he struggled with a social life and was too perfect in everything he did.

Sasuke on the other hand although he was social awkward people tended to crowd him a lot more than they did him and when his brother did something it wasn't perfect right from the start, so he had to work hard to get that far, but the end result was more rewarding since he tried his hardest to get there. Their father didn't like that saying that Sasuke should be like him but Itachi didn't agree on that since he always thought his brother was perfect just the way he was. If their dad couldn't see that then it was his loss but he wasn't here to talk to his father because in his opinion he never had one, only a boss who liked to order everyone around.

It always made Itachi laugh how blind his father was but like he just said it was his loss. Turning away from his father's grave he turned his attention back on his mother's his hand still on the headstone.

"Mum…" He started pausing still not knowing what to say to the woman he loved dearly, they might not have had much of a relationship but she was there for him when he needed her.

"Mum…I'm sorry I haven't visited you in these last few years…but I felt too ashamed to come. I…I…broke my promise to you…I've been a selfish and a despicable fool, whose made a mess of everything around him. If you were here you would probably try and tell me that it isn't true and everyone makes mistakes, it's in the human nature." He muttered the last part quietly to himself. Itachi blew out a breath as he felt moisture on his cheeks from the tears that were dripping down them. He hated crying because he found it a weakness but maybe once in a while it was alright just as long as no one saw him.

The wind was getting slightly stronger meaning it was near to evening time that meant Sasuke would most likely be home from school soon, which made him slightly anxious because he was determined to tell his brother the truth that very night and for a second time in his life he was scared to death.

Maybe that was why Itachi was standing in front of his mother's grave looking for some sort of inspiration, not that he deserved it. He guessed he just wanted to be ready for the upset that was bound to come and the endless questions Sasuke was bound to have.

That was the worst thing to come the questions that he didn't want to answer or didn't know how to answer. Would Sasuke be mad after the truth came out…probably the boy adored his parents although one of them didn't deserve it. Itachi knew his brother would probably hate him, loath him with his entire being when he told him everything, a part of him really just wanted to forget the whole thing but like Kisame said it isn't good to bottle things up, even if the outcome is not the one you like it always good to get things out in the open.

If Sasuke did end up hating him it was nothing more than what he deserved for not saving his mum and dad and abandoning Sasuke after the event took place.

There was a rustling sound in the background but the Uchiha didn't take any notice putting the noise down to a fox or some other type of animal. The grave yard was quite close to a forest area so it wasn't impossible to see some woodland creatures popping their heads up every now and again.

"I wonder if you know what a mess I've made or both mine and Sasuke's lives…I bet you do, you always knew when we did something wrong or if we were ever hurt or in trouble…you just knew. It was like you had some sort of radar mother, it always used to make me laugh." Itachi paused bring his head forward to rest on the cool stone. It felt so smoothing on his aching head. He had always liked the cold weather more than the hot he had no idea why, it was just one of those things.

Itachi bit down hard on his bottom lip, making it bleed slightly from the added pressure, his mind in total disarray. This was hard for him but at least it gave him some comfort knowing what to expect of his feelings when explaining things to Sasuke, which was going to be thrice as hard as talking to a slab of stone. But at least it gave him a chance to practise what to say to Sasuke in a way, although the words would be different.

Swallowing a huge lump in his throat, Itachi cleared his throat and continued on still struggling for words. He was never any good at saying what was on his mind especially when it came to the more personal and emotional stuff.

"Mum I wish you was here to make everything better again because I really have screwed everything up, Sasuke's life and my own. I let Sasuke down big time and not just once or twice but three times over and it was because I was to selfish to see past my own needs and wants." Itachi sobbed as a few more tears made their way down his porcelain cheeks as he let all his sadness and anger go with the words he muttered.

Itachi removed his head from the stone a few sobs escaping from his sore throat and passed his chapped lips. "How do I make everything alright again mother? I let you down to I could have saved you or at least tried to but I was frozen in fear…fear for my own life. I hope you can forgive me for everything? I know I don't deserve such things but I promise that I will spend my whole life repenting for the wrongs that I have caused."

The weight on his shoulder began to life a little again as another flock of birds flew over his head. Itachi always wondered what it would be like to have wings, to be able to spread your wings and fly and go anywhere you so desire. It must be great to have such freedom.

Humans were kept down by their responsibilities having to be careful what they do and say for the consequence is so severe if they don't, which Itachi himself found out the hard way.

There were so many things he wanted to do with his life like travel the world, it seemed strange coming from his mouth but it was something he always wanted to do. But he had Sasuke to look after, not that he minded he loved his little brother but he just wished he had more freedom.

There was no point dwelling on it really since it was never going to happen and if it did it would be in a few years' time when he would probably change his mind about the whole travelling thing. Sighing to himself he finished what he was saying to his mother, wiping his tears by the back of his hand.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you I really am…goodbye mother I will always love you and from now on I will keep my promise to you that I will always look after Sasuke." He paused as he turned away from her grave to stare at the darkening sky above. "Because Sasuke is the most important thing to me."

The last part was whispered as he got up and once again brushed the dirt of his soiled knees, feeling a cramp in them for sitting on them for too long.

The Uchiha glanced at his father's grave that was situated right next to his mother's, a frown appearing across his lips.

There was nothing to be said towards his father since there was no love loss on his part. He was glad that his dad was dead and he never felt a tiny bit guilty for not helping him, actually as deranged as it sounds he loved hearing his dad scream in pain…he just wished that Madara killed him and spared his mother.

Mikoto deserved to live while the man he so begrudgingly called father didn't, not after all the things he had put his little brother through, no way.

With one last look of disgust at the grave that held his so called dad in he turned his head away and headed to his car, so it could take him home.

The time was nearly here to tell Sasuke the whole truth and he hoped it was going to go well, but bad luck seemed to follow the Uchiha's like a bad smell.

Itachi sighed to himself as he wrenched open the car door and slipped into the driver's seat. He was terrified if what Sasuke might do and say…He knew his brother wouldn't take kindly to the news that he left his parents for dead and he might even see him as a monster when he hears about how he loved to see their father lying in his own blood, maybe he was a monster, but either way he was going to tell Sasuke everything…tonight, no matter how terrified he was of his brother's reaction. It was time he grew some balls and stop running away when things got a little though, it was time he grew up and face the consequences of his actions.

With that in mind Itachi, with a determined look, started the car and headed home, hoping that Sasuke wouldn't be back yet, so he could practise what he was going to say or at least have a little peace before all hell broke loose in the Uchiha household.

Letting out a shaky sigh the older Uchiha started up the car, letting it roar to life before hitting his foot down on the gas petal and driving off, leaving the cemetery behind him.

Sasuke watched in amusement and disgust as Naruto devoured his tenth bowl of ramen. He couldn't believe how someone could eat so much food in a short amount of time. He himself was only on his first bowl.

But if he had to admit it actually tasted quite good…not that he would admit that to the blonde who was scoffing his face next to him. It would be funny seeing Naruto trying to keep away from his favourite dish.

Tapping his foot impatiently Sasuke glanced at the blonde his eyes narrowed. "Naruto are you done yet? I do want to go home you know tonight."

Naruto waved his hand at him while rolling his eyes. "Yeah, yeah I'm nearly done!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and blew out a breath as he rested his chin on his hand, with his elbow connected to the table, as he watched the blonde finish his meal in one gulp.

"Ah finished…" Naruto exclaimed while slamming his bowl on the counter top, wiping his mouth with a huge smile and full stomach. He then turned his whole body around in the small circular chair to face his companion.

"So…" He started a smirked evident on his tanned features. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him not knowing what he was getting at.

"What?" He urged rolling his eyes for the hundredth time when the blonde's smirk grew wider, if that was possible. Naruto let out a fake sigh as he nudged the Uchiha slightly in the ribs.

"Did you like it then?" He replied pointing to the empty bowl of ramen just in front of Sasuke. The raven haired teen stared down at the bowl for a second before glancing up and shaking his head, giving one simple answer to the question.

"No…" He mumbled under his breath, knowing full well it was a lie and unfortunately for him so did Naruto.

"Liar…" Naruto hissed in a low voice his smirk wiped from his face as he gave Sasuke a serious look. "Come on Sasuke I know you liked it which means…you have to go to the concert with me…it's going be so fun."

The Uchiha sighed trying to come up with a way to get out of it. He didn't feel like standing around for two hours in a crowed place listening to a band he probably won't like. It wasn't his prevision of fun.

"Naruto I don't know…" He started but was cut off by the blonde's angry growl.

"Oh no you don't we made a deal and you are coming whether you like it or not." He replied in a stern voice. Sasuke sighed and slumped forward in his seat, resting his head in his hands.

"Fine I'll go to the concert with you but if it gets too noisy or if I don't like the band then I'm getting right out of there." Sasuke paused for a minute thinking if there was anything else he wanted to avoid. "Oh yeah I don't fancy standing in the middle so it's either the front or back."

Naruto frowned at this. "But if we stand all the way in the back then we won't be able to see the band." He complained causing Sasuke to shake his head and sigh.

"We'll still be able to hear them." The Uchiha pointed out with a breathy sigh as he twirled his fingers around each other as he removed his hands from his head.

Naruto shook his head. "No we go to see the band. Fine we'll stand at the front but we'll have to get there early." With that he stood up as did Sasuke and they both paid the bill for the ramen before turning on their heels and exiting the small place.

The two instantly felt the cold air biting into their skin. "That's fine by me what day's the concert anyway?" Sasuke asked and Naruto shrugged his shoulders trying to think of the exact date.

"I don't know but it'll be on the internet…" Sasuke sighed in annoyance and stamped his foot impatiently on the ground.

"You haven't even got the tickets have you?" He demanded in annoyance as both teens stopped in their tracks. The blonde let out a laugh and scratched his head.

"Well…in a word…no." There was an angry growl and Naruto found himself on the floor with a furious Uchiha standing over him, fists raised and face red with rage.

A few passers-by had stopped to look at what the commotion was before going to their daily lives.

"Why would you do such a thing? You…you…idiot" Sasuke shouted not caring who heard him as he continued to seethe at the blonde.

Naruto held up his hands in mock defeat before pushing himself of the ground, turning to Sasuke with a wide grin on his face.

"I just wanted some ramen and you wouldn't have agreed otherwise. I mean come on I saw your face light up when you I was going to lose, anyway we can still go to the concert the tickets have only been on sale for a couple of days." Naruto insisted. He secretly hoped the Uchiha would come around to the idea of going with him because it would be like their first date, although Sasuke didn't know that.

The blonde now knew the full extent of his feelings towards Sasuke, maybe he always knew but now it was a definite nagging in the back of his head and heart. He was in love and you might say it isn't true that he was too young or how can you go from hating to loving someone in a short amount of time…but it was true and he hoped one day Sasuke would feel the same way.

The reason how Naruto knew as well is because he had plenty of boyfriends and girlfriends to back it up. He had never felt a spark between any of them it was just all fun and for show because he was one of the popular lads. It was like an unwritten rule that populars had to be with someone, he thought it was a ridiculous rule.

Sasuke though, Sasuke was different he made him feel special and he could actually talk to him. The Uchiha also spoke his mind and that's what he liked the most that he could be honest…well most of the time.

It was why this concert was so important to him he wanted to show Sasuke how much he cared for him, but he was also scared that he was doing this for nothing and that the Uchiha would never feel the same way as him.

But unknowing to the blonde, Sasuke did feel the same way but unfortunately he didn't know what the feelings he had were.

Sasuke had never had a boyfriend or a girlfriend in his life so he couldn't identify the feelings that were swimming around inside his stomach every time he set eyes on the blonde. He knew he liked it but was also terrified at what it meant.

"Ok I'll go to the concert with you who knows it might be…fun." Sasuke said as Naruto grinned, slamming an arm around the raven's slim shoulders.

"I knew you'll see it my way." He stated as both teens walked and laughed about things in general unaware of the pair of golden eyes watching them like a hawk, a look of pure anger on his pale features.

The figure began following the two waiting for his chance to pounce like a hungry cat about to devour his prey.

Naruto and Sasuke continued on oblivious to the fact that they were being followed until they reached a secluded area near the back on an ally way that lead right to Sasuke's home.

He only ever took the route if he was in a rush to get home or if he was passing this way knowing that the ally way was a dangerous place especially for someone like him, but Naruto had promised to take him all the way home and he felt safe with the blonde…for some unknown reason.

The two were now half way down the alley when Naruto heard footsteps behind him making him halt and turn around, a glare replaced the smile that was on their previously, as he stared at the intruder.

"You…" He hissed making Sasuke look at him to confusion before turning his head in the same direction as the blonde's.

The Uchiha froze in fear when he saw who it was, gripping onto Naruto's hand for dear life, feeling a little better when the blonde squeezed his hand in a comforting gesture.

Naruto continued to glare at the man with anger and disgust even though he had no idea what the man did but he did know he had hurt Sasuke.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto barked spraying spit everywhere. The man just ignored him and looked at Sasuke, a sick smirk creeping along his lips, a sinister glint in his eyes.

"Well hello Sasuke it's nice to see you again." He said in a long hissing voice that sounded a lot like a demented snake. This made the Uchiha shiver as he tried his hardest to remain impassive towards the man that he hated with all his being.

"Orochimaru…" He managed to hiss out with as much venom as he could, but this only caused Orochimaru to chuckle making Naruto growl lowly.

The snake man smirked even more at having such a delicious reaction from his favourite raven haired teen he knew the boy was terrified of him if the shaking had anything to go by. It always made him feel superior when having such a hold on the younger Uchiha, plus he still had to get back at the little brat for everything that he did.

Stepping forward, smirk still in place Orochimaru gazed at the smaller teen, licking his lips in anticipation. "I think it's time me and you had a little chat don't you Sasuke?"

**Ok there we are I hope the ending was suspenseful enough. I also hope the grave scenes were alright they were particularly hard since I've never had anyone close to me die…I've never actually stepped foot in a graveyard so I went by what I've seen on TV instead. But all in all I hope it was ok.**

**Just to make one thing clear just in case I've confused anyone with the chapter. Madara's grave is just that a grave it might be genuine it might not be but there will be a lot of twists coming up involving the murder storyline.**

**Naruto also knows that he's in love with Sasuke and although Sasuke does feel the same way he doesn't realize it yet but will do in due time. i also know the concert scenes was a bit corny but I wanted to add some fluff in there since there is so much drama and angst in it and coming up.**

**The talk that's coming up involving Itachi and Sasuke will be something called a two hander that means the chapter will only contain those two characters maybe with one or flashbacks in between.**

**The next chapter will most likely not be up until February now since I want to concentrate on my other stories as well because I'm forgetting the plots for them and what I wanted to do with them. But don't worry I won't let you wait for three to six months like the last two updates that's a promise.**

**Please review.**

**NO FLAMING!**

**See you next time. **


	28. Chapter 28

**Ok here is chapter 28, I've updated a lot sooner then I said I was so I hope you all enjoy. Thank you for all your reviews XD**

**Note: my first attempt at lemon is in this chapter…so please be nice since I think I totally screwed it up, but I don't think it's bad it just needs some work done. I just don't know what.**

**Ok on with the story I hope you enjoy XD**

Naruto let out a growl when Orochimaru went to snatch Sasuke's arm, causing the raven haired teen to whimper slightly and hide behind the blonde even more.

"Don't you fucking touch him!" Naruto barked his blue eyes stone cold, as he glared at the pale man in front of him. Orochimaru just chuckled at this and swept his shoulder length her behind his shoulders, licking his long lips in the process.

"Do you really think you can stop me…little boy?" He snickered evilly before turning his attention onto Sasuke, who was still standing behind Naruto, clutching his shirt in a death like grip.

It filled Orochimaru will pride and glee knowing that the young Uchiha was still terrified of him, smiling to himself he took a step forward, making the two teens step back, the blonde's arm shot out protecting Sasuke from harm.

"It's pointless you know…I will get what I want, I always do." The black haired snaked like man grinned smugly, making Naruto's eyes narrow even further.

"You'll have to go through me first." He snapped back, his fists clenched tightly and his teeth were grit together in pure anger.

Sasuke stared up at Naruto, his brown orbs shining with happiness and shock, it was the second time the blonde had stuck up for him that day…and it felt good. But he didn't want him to get hurt, Orochimaru was a lot bigger than the both of them, although Naruto was quite tall and bulky himself, he was no match against someone like Orochimaru.

"No" He whispered making the other two stare at him in shock, especially the blonde as he was swirled around to face a desperate looking Uchiha. He frowned for a moment, concern lacing every line in his facial features.

"Sasuke what's wrong?" He asked as he gently placed a warm hand on the teen's small shoulder, he was shaking really badly and tears were forming in his eyes.

Naruto felt his heart ache at the mere sight, something deep inside of him stirred for the first time, he really just wanted to grabbed the raven haired teen and hold him tight; protect him from all his troubles and fears.

It was amazing actually because this time last year he would have laughed in the poor boy's face, loving every moment of his tormented soul. Naruto couldn't help but curse mentally at knowing what a total ass he was, but he was glad that he got a second chance and he wasn't going to mess it up.

The blonde gently pulled Sasuke closer to him so he stood right by his side, his arm around the others waist.

The Uchiha couldn't help but blush at the sudden movement as Naruto turned back around to face his worst nightmare.

"I don't know why Sasuke is so scared of you but I have an idea but all that doesn't matter now because you will not get your filthy, disgusting hands on him again…That's a promise believe it!" Naruto exclaimed gripping Sasuke tighter while Orochimaru just smirked, drinking in the delicious display in front of him. He cocked his head to the side, his hair falling past his shoulder as his golden eyes glistened with something evil and sinister.

He was looking at the blonde in a strange way and Naruto felt his inside crawl with something akin to fear, but it wasn't quite that. He was a tiny bit scared at the man yes but he had this strange feeling he had seen this man somewhere before, and no he wasn't talking about Sasuke's house.

But the other times that Naruto caught glimpses of him were just brief; he never really took it upon himself to stare at the man fully, until now.

The sickly pale skin, long black hair and golden eyes, glistening his so much evil and malice that it made his skin crawl. Orochimaru…Orochimaru…the name kept going around and around in his head trying to remember where he had heard it before.

"You're starting to remember me…Naruto Uzumaki." The pale man said his voice full of laughter as he watched the blonde's expression go from angry to shock to pure horror as realization dawned on him.

"Y-you!" Naruto gasped not believing what he saw. No it couldn't be him…he was dead…dead and buried that's what Kabuto had told him anyway…but…but…

"Manda…Manda…" Naruto stuttered gripping his head as he released Sasuke. The Uchiha stared at him in bewilderment as the blonde moved a few paces back, his blue eyes wide with fear.

"So you finally remembered me, although I have to say I didn't recognize you when you came over to my little Sasuke's house for some tutor…but my haven't you grown into such a fine young man." Orochimaru stated as he licked his lips.

Sasuke stared at the two in utter confusion before looking to Naruto for answers. "Naruto what's going on? Who is Manda?" He stuttered slightly causing Orochimaru to smirk.

The Uchiha started to shake he didn't like this. He didn't like that Naruto was scared, he was never scared or so it seemed anyway. For the first time in his life the teen glared at the pale man and spat out with as much venom as he could… "What have you done to him you fucking bastard?" He yelled at the top of his lungs, his heart beating wildly against his chest as he slowly stepped forward.

Orochimaru was taken aback by the outburst and frowned slightly. Sasuke had never once raised his voice to him unless he was screaming from underneath him or trying to be brave when they were doing it. Orochimaru licked his long tongue over his lips at the very thought of it.

"You shouldn't speak that way to your elders Sasuke, especially ones that were so kind to you, even though you got them kicked out of a very nice house." Orochimaru's voice had a hint of bitterness as he uttered the last part, his amused orbs turning into a glare as rage swirled around inside him.

Sasuke noticed the look and gulped, swallowing the large lump down his exceedingly dry throat as he eyed the pale man with fear and determination. He could see Naruto was terrified of the guy and although he didn't know why he knew it had something to do with the sick and twisted man that was standing yards in front of them.

"Naruto…" The raven haired teen whispered, turning his head slightly so he could look at his shivering friend, it was like the blonde was in some sort of a trance, this scared Sasuke as he let down his guard and made his way to the blonde.

"Naruto…" He repeated gently putting his hands on the blonde's shoulders and giving them a shake. "Naruto please tell me what's wrong? You're scaring me…"

"Do you want to know what's wrong with him my little Sasuke?" Orochimaru's voice said, floating through his ear drums making the Uchiha cringed slightly as he mustered up all his courage to glare at the man.

"What the fuck have you done to him?" Sasuke yelled surprising himself and Orochimaru at the same time. He was terrified and scared at what the snake like man would do but right now all he cared about was his one true friend…

Naruto was always saving him…just like today when Kiba tried to rape him. He could've chosen the brunet over him, but he didn't. Why? Kiba and Naruto had been mates for so long and yet he had chosen him. It felt strange that someone was on his side for once and was willing to help him.

Sasuke did feel sorry for Naruto because he knew his popularity was going to be ruined, if it wasn't already. He felt extremely guilty about this fact but somehow he couldn't push himself to let Naruto go. This is why he had to help him now show the blonde that he was just as much a friend to him as vice versa. He had to show it, to prove it to himself and to Naruto and he had to stop being so weak all the time.

"I demand you tell me now you sick twisted bastard!" Sasuke roared with such bravery that Naruto was finally pulled from his stupor to stare at his wild eyed friend, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. Orochimaru looked slightly astonished before his expression morphed into something more sinister.

"Why should I tell you?" He hissed folding his arms over his chest as his eyes narrowed at the small teen in front of him. "But if you really want to know…then I guess I'll tell you."

"NO!" Naruto suddenly yelled grabbing onto Sasuke's arm, spinning him around so they were looking at each other in the eye. "Please Sasuke you can't know…Please Orochimaru don't tell me…please."

Orochimaru smirked and Sasuke stared at the blonde in shock before angrily wrenching his arm from his grasp.

"What are you hiding Naruto? What is so bad you can't tell me?" Sasuke enquired a puzzle look on his pale features. Naruto just shook his head, his eyes pleading for the Uchiha to let it go.

"Please Sasuke you have your secrets and I have mine…so please…I'm begging you just leave it…" Naruto begged causing the Uchiha to feel his heart constrict painfully inside his chest as he felt tears swell up inside the corner of his eyes as he watched Naruto's blue eyes blur up to.

It was so painful to see the blonde so broken up about something and all because of the man that made his life a living hell, Sasuke's eyes widened at the thought. What if Naruto had been sexually abused by the man also?

Sasuke bit his lip a she thought the option through more carefully, it was a possibility but then it didn't make a lot of sense. He had to ask but then the blonde would find out everything id he did that and was he really ready to let the whole world know his business?

Sighing to himself he nodded his head. "Ok I promise I'll let it go…but like you said earlier if I need to talk then I should come to you, the same applies to you but vice versa, promise me you'll come to me and I promise I'll come to you." Sasuke said gently as he wrapped his arms around the blonde's muscular form.

Naruto stood rigid for a few seconds before dissolving into the hug, closing his eyes and enjoying the warmth Sasuke's body processed. It was like he was in heaven, it was truly amazing and it gave him some unknown strength as he pulled away from the hug to glare at Orochimaru, who glared back not liking the display of emotions that were set out in front of him.

The man was shaking in uncontrollable rage. 'How dare that insignificant little twerp touch what was his?' He thought his golden orbs glistening with anger. Sasuke was his and his only and the blonde also belonged to him…but in a different way. Maybe he should blurt out both their secrets, make the Uchiha so humiliated and Naruto seem like a heartless monster. Yeah he could make it happen easily, but this time he would leave it for another day, after all he still had to get back at the two and Itachi for what they did to him.

Orochimaru licked his lips as joyous thoughts entered his mind, especially thoughts involving his little raven haired angel.

Without warning he grabbed onto Sasuke's arm pulling him close making Naruto shout in protest. The Uchiha struggled against his captive, trying to kick his shins but he had no such luck.

"Let him go…" Naruto growled taking a step forward, his aura threatening. Orochimaru smirked as he held the raven tighter against his chest making the boy squirm.

"You've changed your tune Naruto one minute your scared of me the next you're not, make up your mind." He mocked as he chuckled evilly, before licking the shell of Sasuke's ear.

The Uchiha froze in pure terror. Orochimaru couldn't be thinking of doing that here…in the alley way…in front of Naruto. Tears began to leak from his eyes at the very thought of it all. He couldn't let the blonde see that not after earlier. He might find him disgusting.

"P-please…P-please s-stop." The raven haired teen whispered quietly so only Orochimaru could hear him.

The snake like man continued to lick the teen's ear for a bit before dipping his head low and whispering in his ear. "Why would I want to do that? I've missed you so much…" His slimly hands running up and down the Uchiha's slim arms, as the boy shook and began to struggle again in his grasp.

Naruto at first stood with his head cocked to the side, his eyes narrowed into a glare as he watched Orochimaru run his hands up and down Sasuke's arms…in a sexual manner. It then dawned on him what was happening and suddenly his blood hit boiling point.

It all finally made sense, the way Sasuke dressed, the way he would shy away from people, the way he was scared of Orochimaru and where the extra bruises always came from.

The guy had been sexually abusing his raven haired friend, and by the looks of it, it's been going on for years.

The blonde growled mentally, shaking with rage as he stepped forward, his blue orbs held a murderous glint in them directed at Orochimaru.

How many lives did this sick, twisted, evil man had to ruin wasn't his and his friends enough. Naruto shuddered as he thought back to the few mates he had at the horrible orphanage, where he had met Orochimaru or to him Manda.

Memories flashed through his mind as his screams for the torture to stop resounded in his head as Manda and another pumped him full of drugs causing an aching pain to run through his body. The same thing happened to the other three boys in the room…he wanted to move…to help them, but he was so weak and tired from the drugs pumping around his body.

Naruto finally came back to reality holding his head slightly as a dull pain floated across his brain. He felt so guilty that day…and the days after as he and the others were tortured…experimented on, just to please these malicious people…for money.

He couldn't help them but he could help Sasuke and that was what he was going to do. Standing up straight, teeth barred.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OF HIM!" He barked trying to be as menacing as he could, even though his heart was beating rapidly inside his chest. The mere thought of being near Manda again was enough to make his skin crawl and memories that he so desperately tried to push to the back of his mind. That didn't matter now any way the only thing that mattered at that very moment was getting Sasuke away from the man's clutches.

Orochimaru just smirked at him and continued on with his ministrations, his cold hands crawling under his captive's shirt. "Why would I do that? Why don't you sit back and enjoy the show…after all you're the one who wanted to know why he acted the way he did earlier…well now's your chance."

His hands continued to travel up underneath the Uchiha's shirt, stopping at his right nipple, pinching it gently.

Sasuke's heart froze before struggling even more, tears now crusading down his face as he began to kick at the man behind him again.

"NO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! PLEASE, LET ME GO!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, crying hysterically.

Orochimaru just chuckled evilly once again before digging his nails right into the little pink bud, making Sasuke cry out in agony, more sobs escaping his lips.

"No I think I'll continue give your friend here the best show he's ever likely to witness…" He said as he removed his hand from beneath Sasuke's shirt and hooked it on to his jeans, but that's when Naruto made his move.

Just before Orochimaru had a chance to go any further he was pulled away from the shaking and crying Uchiha and thrown onto the ground with brutal force.

After watching Orochimaru fall with a slight grunt, Naruto made his way over to Sasuke, who had fallen to his knees after being saved from snake man's clutches. He was still sobbing slightly and tears kept sliding down his cheeks, soaking the hem of his overly large shirt.

Sasuke couldn't believe he was almost raped again…by Orochimaru and in front of Naruto. The blonde must really see him as weak and pathetic nobody now. He flinched slightly as he felt a warm hand on his shoulder, but he was too ashamed to look up and into those soulful blue orbs.

He felt Naruto pull him into an embrace, leaning into his touch, placing his head on the blonde's chest.

"Shhh, shhh, Sasuke, you're alright I won't let him hurt you…I won't let him hurt us…" Naruto promised as he stroked the Uchiha's raven hair, not taking his eyes off the still figure of Orochimaru.

He knew the snake like man would get up eventually and knew that he and Sasuke should make a move, get out of there before the evident storm came their way, unfortunately Orochimaru happened to move at that very moment, jumping up and glaring at the two teens on the ground.

Naruto hugged Sasuke tighter to him as he returned the man's glare.

"You will pay for that…Mark my words you will pay for that." He roared as he wiped the blood that dripped down his cheek, taking a threatening step towards the blonde.

Naruto quickly move Sasuke to the side gently before jumping up, getting ready to fight if he had to. The Blonde felt so many emotions swirling inside his stomach; it made him ache all over.

There was fear…he knew he was scared of Manda…Orochimaru after all he knew what the man was capable of. But there was also the feeling of determination and a protective nature come over him, it over took his fear.

"I like to see you try." Naruto hissed his azure eyes cold as ice. The next thing he knew he was clutching his jaw as Orochimaru flew forward and punched him right in the face. The force of the blow made him stumble back slightly, but he managed to maintain his balance.

He felt blood seep from the corner of his mouth before raising his hand and wiping it away. Sasuke instantly jumped up as he ran over to the blonde, grabbing his arm with a concerned look in his dark orbs.

"Naruto are you ok?" He asked biting his lip as he surveyed his friend, making sure that he was alright.

The blonde was about to answer him Orochimaru cut his him. "Stay out of this you fucking bitch this is between me and him." He barked causing Naruto to growl and glare at the man with such an ice cold stare the whole atmosphere froze with it.

"Don't you dare speak to Sasuke like that. Who the hell do you think you are?" There was evident anger in Naruto's expression as his fists clenched, ready to take a swing.

His rage was burning as the prospect that Orochimaru had sexually abused Sasuke became more and more evident the minute. How far has it gone though, a quick fondle or all the way?

Naruto really, really hoped it was the former because it made him sick with anger and rage when he thought of Sasuke underneath that vile and disgusting man, actually he hoped it wasn't true at all, but he could see that was just false hope on his part.

"Did you rape him?" Naruto suddenly blurted out unable to stop himself. Sasuke stared up at him, shock and shame dominating his facial expression. Orochimaru on the other hand just smirked and licked his lips eying the stunned Uchiha.

"Why yes, do you want a show?" He asked faking innocence. "I can fuck him right here make him scream. How will that make you feel Naruto? How does it feel to know that you'll never be his first? Just remember I had him first he's basically mine. Isn't that right Sasuke?"

The Uchiha stared down at his feet in shame, tears swimming in his eyes, blurring his sight a little. He was unable to look up, to see Naruto's reaction. He already knew it would be full of disgust now that he knew his most shameful secret. Sasuke knew Naruto was just going to turn his back on him and walk away now, see him as nothing but trouble, a disgrace. It hurt to know this, it really hurt. But to his surprise and happiness the blonde did the exact opposite.

"You…fucking…evil…twisted…snake…of…a…bastard." He hissed each word with such venom as he marched toward Orochimaru with every word he uttered. When he got close enough he decked him one in the mouth, making him slam into the wall behind him with full force.

"How dare you touch him?" Naruto growled out as he saw red and attacked Orochimaru again, this time kicking him in the stomach making him gasp out. This was followed by a knock to the head then another blow to the stomach.

"I thought what you did to me was bad…but…" Naruto couldn't finish the sentence he couldn't even think about it; luckily the only thing on his mind was killing a certain snake looking man. He couldn't see anything else around him as he continued to beat Orochimaru into a bloody pulp, a part of him though, a very tiny part was wondering why the man wasn't fighting back. It just seemed to strange to him.

Sasuke stood watching the display pure horror etched in every line of his facial expression. There in front of him, Orochimaru was getting badly beaten up…by Naruto. The Uchiha had to admit he was really scared he had never seen the blonde like this. But there was another feeling in his heart that constricted the last one…it was appreciation and something else.

A small part of him was pleased that the man who raped and abused him was getting slaughtered, but the fact that Naruto was doing this for him…because Orochimaru hurt him made him ecstatic. He felt guilty for doubting the blonde earlier though and was really glad that he was wrong though.

There was a loud snap and a loud scream both coming from Orochimaru's body. Sasuke turned his attention back on the fight, although it wasn't much of one. He could see the man was now really worse for wear, he had blood running down his sickly pale face, his hair was a mess and one of his arms were bent at the strange angle. It terrified and amazed the Uchiha how much damage Naruto did in such a small amount of time.

But, although he didn't want to, Sasuke decided that Orochimaru had enough, don't get him wrong he couldn't give two shits if someone came up to him and shot his head off, with them watching. He didn't care if the snake like man lived or died, but he didn't want Naruto to turn into some cold bloodied killer…just for him. It wasn't fair on the blonde.

Orochimaru sat on the ground his whole body screaming in tremendous pain, his breathing heavy as he glared up at the towering blonde. Oh how he was going to pay…him and that little whore standing over there watching.

What Naruto intended to forget that he knew everything about him, his strong points….his weaknesses, the one word that would make him snap…hurt the ones he loves the most. He had the urge to say it now, watch the blonde tear his sweet little raven apart, but he wanted Sasuke in one piece…after all he's always preferred his pets looking good. No time would have to wait until he made his move and then he would take them both down along with Itachi Uchiha.

Orochimaru smirked, his golden eyes shining evilly in the dim light as he saw Sasuke approach the two out of the corner of his eye. Finally having enough of being beaten up he kicked out one of his legs, causing the left one to collide with the blonde's toned stomach.

Naruto eyes went wide as he staggered back as few paces before falling on his ass. Orochimaru let out a painful hiss as he got up, holding his stomach with his only good arm. He would have to go see Kabuto, to get himself fixed up.

But before he went he marched over to the blonde, wincing mentally, and pulled on his shaggy blonde hair that was spiked up with the help of some hair gel.

"I will get you for this Uzumaki and mark my words when I do you won't know what hit you…after all…all I have to do is say one simple word and your…true colours are released." Orochimaru whispered the last part so only Naruto could hear. The blonde's eyes were wide with fear as he shook his head frantically.

"Y-you c-can't…" he pleaded knowing exactly what the man meant and it wasn't pretty. Naruto now knew this man was Manda. He wasn't quite sure before because he had never seen the man's face when he was being tortured by him and his crony, all he had to go on was the evil looking golden eyes the man processed.

Naruto felt impeccable anger rise within him, he wanted to batter the guy to the bloody pulp again, but couldn't chance it. It was true what Manda or Orochimaru said one word…just one simple word and then…then he could hurt Sasuke.

"I can…" Orochimaru answered after a few seconds of silence. "And I will but for now I'll let you enjoy your little bout of freedom…because I'm coming for you…you and little Sasuke…" He glanced over at the Uchiha when he said this, who shot him a glare when the man licked his overly long tongue over his lips, making the boy shudder.

"Don't worry Sasuke we'll continue where we left off on a later date." Orochimaru promised giving him his all too famous smirk before he turned to Naruto again his gold eyes gleaming sinisterly in the dimming light.

The blonde glared angrily at him. "I will stop you…I don't care what you do to me or if everyone thinks I'm an animal when they find out…because…because…I'll protect Sasuke…it is all that matters to me and nothing else."

Orochimaru looked surprised by this and his grip loosened slightly on the blonde's spiky locks of hair before a sly grin crept upon his lips.

"You're in love with him?" Orochimaru snickered gleefully glancing over at Sasuke for a mere second before turning back to Naruto. "Awww, how sweet… I wonder is my little angel feels the same way about you. I mean I gathered you haven't told him yet but then again I doubt he even knows the meaning of the word…after all the damage I've inflicted on him…he might even think you're after him for a quick fuck…yeah maybe that's why you're always hanging around him…pathetic."

Out of nowhere a foot came out and collided with Orochimaru's stomach making his fall backwards totally winded.

Naruto jumped up and so did Orochimaru both were now glaring at each other in a deadly kind of way. Sasuke stood to the side now knowing what to do. He couldn't stop them from killing each other both men were twice his size.

"You're wrong!" Naruto suddenly exclaimed his glare softening as he glanced towards the Uchiha, a small smile playing on the corner of his lips before he closed the gap between him and Orochimaru.

"You are wrong. I love Sasuke. You may think he doesn't know the meaning of the word because of what you did to him…but I know he does, it does might take him a little longer to figure things out. Don't think because you raped him constantly that he would have no feelings or that he automatically belongs to you…because he doesn't and one day when you're rotting in hell or a jail cell me and Sasuke will be living a life full of love and content. You will be a sad old man lonely in some cramped up room with only his sick memories for company. I promise you that." Naruto said and had to take a deep breath after his long speech. He said it very quietly because he didn't want Sasuke to know his true feelings just yet.

"We'll see about that!" Orochimaru hissed before glancing at Sasuke one last time, who cocked his head in confusion not understanding what was going on, before turning on his heel and exiting the alley way, causing both teens to sigh in relief.

Once Orochimaru was totally out of view Naruto turned to Sasuke, who held a look of curiosity upon his pale features.

"Are you alright?" The blonde asked concern lacing his expression. The Uchiha let out a shaky breath before nodding.

"Yeah I think so." Sasuke mumbled before looking away in embarrassment. Naruto now knew his deepest darkest secret and although the blonde had just stuck up for him did he still see him in the same way?

The blonde cocked his head to the side before a huge smile broke out across his face as he stepped closer to the Uchiha, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't find you disgusting and no I won't turn my back on you. It's not your fault what Manda…Orochimaru did to you." He couldn't help but curse mentally at the slip up of the man's name. he hoped Sasuke didn't catch on because that would mean a load of endless questions that he wasn't ready to answer, after all the memories of his past were just brought forward recently, but unluckily for him the raven haired teen did catch on.

"Manda?" The smaller teen questioned his eyes full of confusion, his eyebrows lowered.

Naruto bit his bottom lip as ran a large tanned hand through his bright blonde hair. He didn't know whether to just tell Sasuke and get it over with or just tell him bits and pieces, the pieces he was comfortable with.

After considering the two options more closely he decided on the second that way Sasuke would know something but he would be able to keep some of his secrets he wasn't ready to part with yet.

"Manda…Manda is Orochimaru. I knew him from a long, long time ago." Naruto admitted gazing intently at the Uchiha. Sasuke shook his head taking a step back, not understanding what the blonde was telling him.

"What do you mean you know him? How? You've never mentioned that you knew him when you saw him over at the house." Sasuke stuttered stepping back even more while shaking his head. He was trying to understand the situation…to understand everything. But he couldn't it just didn't make sense. If Naruto truly knew Orochimaru then he would have said something sooner.

"It's because I was never allowed to see his face, it was a rule that all members of staff wore a type of animal mask, but I always tried to remember their eyes, his stood out since they were a golden colour and so cold and evil they gave me the creeps." Naruto tried to explain but Sasuke still looked confused.

"You seemed like you were scared of him though. Did he…" Sasuke started but couldn't finish the sentence as flashbacks of what Orochimaru did to him flooded through his mind, making him lower his eyes to the ground, unable to look at Naruto after thinking about it.

The blonde caught on and shook his head. "No nothing like that but he did do some other things but…"

The Uchiha cocked his head to the side after it snapped up. "But…but what?" he enquired his tone desperate.

Naruto stared at him for a few seconds, licking his dry lips. "I can't tell you, not just yet…but I will one day." He promised and the Uchiha sighed before nodding.

"I'll keep you to that."

"Come on lets go back to yours." Naruto insisted as he gently took Sasuke by the arm and lead him in the opposite direction that Orochimaru had walked in.

Sasuke smiled allowing Naruto to follow him. He still didn't quit understand what happened today but j he did know he was grateful for the blonde's help and understanding.

"Thank you for not judging me about you know what." He whispered causing the blonde to halt and turn to him with a grin.

"No problem." He simply stated before turning around again and leading the two out of the alley way, both had smiles on their faces.

Iruka smiled as he let Kakashi into his apartment, the two had just gotten back from their date, which surprisingly when very well.

The silver haired English teacher had taken him to the new pizza joint on the other side of town, the restaurant was a bit crowed but it was nice for their first date. Iruka had to admit he was surprised by this. He always thought dating someone like Kakashi would be full of strip clubs and make out sessions; the man had a romantic side after all.

"I actually had a good time." Iruka told Kakashi as they stepped into the tiny apartment, no one seemed to be home as all the lights were still out; this caused the brunet to frown slightly.

"Hm it seems Naruto isn't home yet maybe he's still over at Sasuke's." Iruka commented before throwing his body on to the sofa.

Kakashi smiled at this and took a seat next to Iruka, glancing at him seductively. The brunet didn't notice the look and continued to lie there with his eyes closed until he felt a pair of warm lips on his own, causing his eyes to snap open in pure shock.

The masked man grinned at getting such a reaction as he pulled back, his arms still on either side of Iruka's head.

"Well since Naruto isn't here we could always…" Kakashi began in a husky tone making the brunet blush madly before a glare replaced it.

"You pervert can't you think about anything else other than sex?" Iruka yelled pushing Kakashi of him and standing up with his arms folded across his chest.

"Nope" Kakashi simply replied giving his shoulders a small shrug, the sly grin under his mask still in place as he grabbed the brunet again and crashed their lips together into another heated kiss.

Iruka's eyes went wide again before he closed them blissfully, melting into the kiss. Kakashi licked the opening of the brunet's lips, trying to gain access into the warm carven; he was finally granted across and began exploring Iruka's warm mouth.

It felt good on his tongue and it made his insides feel all funny in a good way. Iruka seemed to enjoy it two as the two battled their tongues against each other, Kakashi finally having the upper hand. He pushed the brunet onto the couch as they both continued their ministrations.

They continued kissing for a few moments before Iruka felt Kakashi's hand creep underneath his shirt and pinch his left nipple. He couldn't help but moan into the masked man's ear as he did this.

"Mmmm, no, no stop." Iruka exclaimed as he pushed Kakashi of him. He couldn't do it not here and not now. He wanted to take things slowly with Kakashi.

Kakashi pulled back a slightly hurt look in his only visible eye. Iruka instantly felt guilty as he straightened out his clothes giving the silver haired man an apologetic glance.

"I'm sorry Kakashi I just think it's too soon to do all that and I don't want to jump into something that might or might not last. I hope you understand?"

Kakashi let out a sigh, feeling a bit disappointed but he did understand. "Ok we can take it as slow as you want anyway we wouldn't want Naruto walking in on us half way through." He joked.

Iruka froze his whole face going red. He didn't think of Naruto. Oh that would have been embarrassing his adopted son walking in while Kakashi fuck his brains out. The brunet's face went redder at the prospect, glad that he had stopped them before they went too far.

"God don't say that Naruto would kill me…no he would kill you if he saw us together." Iruka exclaimed after pausing for a second.

The masked man frowned slightly at that and took a seat on the comfy armchair facing his boyfriend. "So Naruto doesn't like the fact that you're dating me?" He said thoughtfully, leaning forward and placing his chin in the palm of his hands.

Iruka gave a little shrug of his shoulders and ran a hand through his spiked up ponytail as he shook his head. "I don't know. I told him about our date today and he went ballistic."

Kakashi leaned back in his seat, throwing his arm over the side as he glanced up at the white ceiling, deep in thought. "So he's got some issues with me." He said slightly amused as he leaned forward again with a tiny smirk playing on the corner of his lips.

Iruka raised an eyebrow at the suggestive glint in his boyfriends before rolling his eyes. "YES AND THAT'S THE REASON WHY." He yelled hitting the smirking man over the head. "GOD CAN'T YOU THINK ABOUT ANYTHING ELSE BUT SEX!"

Kakashi sat up, his eyes gleaming. "Nope…" He replied simply before his expression became more serious.

"Do you think this relationship will work?" he asked casually but still gazing at the brunet intently, wanting to know how he would react to such a question, to his surprise Iruka just shrugged.

"To tell you the truth I don't know…" Iruka told him truthfully staring the man in the eyes as he did so. Kakashi looked slightly hurt so the brunet quickly carried on.

"No I didn't mean anything like that or you're not good enough for me, no I mean…well it's only our first date and I'm not being nasty on you but you haven't exactly got the best reputation around…and…"Iruka stopped not knowing how to carry on.

Kakashi got the point though. "You want a relationship that's going to last not some short term thing full of sex every once in a while. I have Naruto to think about…"

"Naruto is a grown man Iruka you have to stop forgetting about what you want for him." The masked man told the brunet earning him a glare from the latter.

"I can't just forget about Naruto's feelings he's my son and his feelings and opinions matter most to me." Iruka hissed in a cold tone causing Kakashi to sigh. He didn't mean to say it like that he just wanted Iruka to be happy, and he won't ever be if he didn't start putting himself first.

Kakashi had always liked Iruka from the first moment he saw him, he was feisty but also kind hearted and it made him go wild. He had been trying for two years for the brunet to go on a date with him, he was always turned down.

Kakashi couldn't stop the joy he felt when Iruka finally agreed to go on a date with him, give him a chance finally. He wanted to shout it from the top of the roof tops but of course the brunet didn't want the news broadcasted around the whole town.

The masked man didn't blame Iruka for being a little embarrassed or doubtful about their relationship, as just stated by the brunet just a second ago.

Kakashi was known as to date a guy, sleep with them and then dump them the next day. It was all lies one he had never had a real relationship because the person he always dated wasn't his type and it didn't seem right. Yeah ok he will admit that he does have one night stands from time to time but hey he's single, hopefully not for long.

The silver haired English teacher really liked Iruka and he wanted things to work out between them.

"Iruka I like you." Kakashi finally blurted out after a few minutes of silence. He stared into the brunet's brown orbs to tell him how serious he was. "I have for a long time and you know this…this date it's just…it's just nothing because we already know each other."

Iruka bit his lip at this and shook his head. "That doesn't matter, Naruto…" He began but was instantly cut off by Kakashi's angry growl.

"I don't care about Naruto's thoughts. If he doesn't like that we're dating it's his loss. I know he's trying to look out for you but come on you're a grown man…make your own decisions." Kakashi hissed sending a dark glare Iruka's way, making the smaller man flinch slightly.

"I'm just trying to do what's best for everybody." He tried to explain but the mask man just shook his head vigorously.

Kakashi let out a sigh before studying the brunet carefully, his expression was constricting and that's when the silverette knew the man was scared.

"You know what I think I think you're only using Naruto as an excuse." Kakashi came right out and said it, causing Iruka's orbs to as wide as saucers.

"That's not true!" He exclaimed an equally angry look in his expression now as he jumped up from his heat, his whole body shaking in rage. Kakashi followed pursuit, both man glared darkly at each other.

"Yes it is! I'll tell you what happened, Naruto said he didn't like you dating me and you instantly saw that as a get out of free jail card." Kakashi pointed out.

"No that's that true! I told Naruto to mind his own business and that it's my life to choose who or who is not right for me." Iruka protested.

Kakashi's expression morphed from anger to sadness as he shook his head. "That might be true and you might have agreed to finally go out with me but admit it you're scared."

The brunet let out a scoff as his eye narrowed at the floor, being unable to look at the mask man any longer.

"I am not scared." He whispered unknowing that Kakashi had strolled over and now he was standing right in front of him.

"Yes you are!" He said gently while lifting the brunet's chin, making him look into his eyes. Iruka tried to turn his head away but Kakashi just gripped his chin more tightly.

"Kakashi…" He started but was cut off by some lips on his, he instantly melted into the kiss though and the two soon were tongue battling each other.

"I know how I feel about you and I'm not stopping until I get what I want this time…" Kakashi told the brunet after pulling back slightly, their lips centimetres apart.

"You mean a quick fuck?" Iruka demanded a certain biting tone in his voice. A smirk crept upon Kakashi's lips as he shook his head.

"No…well yes I would like to fuck you…but I want to do it regularly. I want to be in your life…so…" he smashed his lips over Iruka's once again, bringing his hands to undo Iruka's shirt buttons, the brunet protested on doing the same, soon both men were shirtless still snogging the faces of each other.

"God, I so want you." Kakashi moaned as he threw Iruka onto the couch before straddling him. The brunet responded by wrapping his arms around the man's neck and bringing him closer to him.

Iruka still had his doubts about the relationship and Naruto's words still played on his mind, but at that very moment he was content just being with Kakashi. Maybe the silver haired male was right he did need to start doing things for himself. But didn't he say the same thing to his son earlier when he told him about the date. He didn't know anymore. Maybe he was scared or starting something, maybe it was time he just went with the flow and see where the relationship would end up.

Iruka let out a moan when he felt Kakashi suck on his left nipple, swirling it around with his tongue and nibbling on it slightly. It felt so good and he wanted to continued, at that point the brunet totally forgot about his doubts and fears and became dissolved in his lust and sexual desires that was taking over all other feelings and thoughts. He just wanted this fucking man to fuck him into next week.

Kakashi had now moved down to Iruka's pants and began removing them and vice versa, soon both men were stark naked on the couch, kissing each other passionately.

"Have you got any lube?" Kakashi asked not wanting to hurt the brunet on the first time having sex with each other. Iruka shook his head.

"No…" And pulled the man back into an embraced as he kiss his lips hungrily. "Just take me…"

Kakashi smirked slightly and spread Iruka's legs getting ready to take the man. His dick was hard and so was Iruka's. God he had been waiting for this for two years and it felt amazing. He was never going to let the brunet go.

"Are you sure it could really hurt even if I go gently?" He enquired making sure it was ok that it might hurt a little.

Iruka just shrugged and nodded and with that Kakashi wetted three fingers making sure to get as much saliva on them as he possible could before putting them to Iruka's puckered entrance. He inserted on finger slowly letting the brunet adjust to the invasion before putting another one in.

When the second finger was in he began to move his fingers in opposite directions of each other, he then added a third finger searching around for Iruka's sweet spot.

The brunet suddenly let out a loud moan and Kakashi smiled, removing his fingers and replacing them with his pulsing member.

"You ready?" He asked his lover and when Iruka nodded he slowly shoved himself in, making sure to stop every once in a while to let the brunet adjust.

Iruka gripped the sides of the sofa, closing his eyes as pain it his body but soon disappeared when his sweet spot was hit, at this he let out a long and loud moan, earning one from Kakashi as well.

The masked man began to pound into Iruka at a faster pace. "Oh god Kakashi." Iruka breathed closing his eyes in ecstasy as his member was grabbed and pumped making him moan even harder.

At the moans Kakashi pace and rhythm began harder and rougher but the brunet liked it and told the silver haired man to fuck him harder, soon they were both saying each other's names as they both came at the same time.

Kakashi collapsed onto Iruka and he just let him, a faraway look in his dark eyes. Both men were breathless but nevertheless happy.

"That was good." Iruka admitted after they readjusted their positions so they lay side by side with Kakashi holding him close.

"Yeah." The masked man agreed whole heartedly, kissing the top of Iruka's forehead. "So did you regret it?"

The question came out of the blue but the brunet smiled nonetheless. "No it was wonderful."

Kakashi grinned at this and kissed Iruka on the lips again, loving the taste and the feel of the man's lips on his own, they were so warm and soft.

"So does this mean you'll give us a chance?" He asked in a hopeful voice making the brunet turn to stare at him, their eyes clashing with each other's.

"Yeah I suppose we can give things a try. But…" Iruka began as he gazed around the room at their discarded clothing. Kakashi raised his eyebrow and nudged Iruka in the ribs gently.

"But?"

"But we've got to get up and get dressed before Naruto comes in and kills us both or worse be scarred for all eternity." Iruka looked positively horrified at the prospect and jumped off the sofa taking Kakashi with him.

"Come on, up!" He commanded and the masked man couldn't help but chuckle as they began to get dressed. This relationship was certainly going to be an interesting one.

Naruto and Sasuke finally arrived at the Uchiha compound, their trip us was walked in utmost silence as both teens had something on their mind.

Naruto couldn't believe he was so stupid to not have notice what Orochimaru was doing to Sasuke, for one the way the man looked at the raven was creepy and not to mention the fact that he was way to possessive.

The blonde felt like punching something, preferably Orochimaru's face again. God he felt so stupid and guilty, if only he knew or saw the signs more carefully, maybe then Sasuke wouldn't have been raped…but another voice argued that it could have been going on for year's way before he even came on the scene. He also argued that he and the Uchiha detested each other back then, but it still didn't stop him from feeling dreadful about it.

"It's not your fault." Sasuke's firm voice sounded through the blonde's thoughts making him snap his head in his direction.

"Wha-?" He gasped unsure what the raven haired teen meant. They hadn't said anything to each other since leaving the alley way, so it was quite random for this sudden conversation.

Sasuke sighed and turned fully to face Naruto, giving him a look of concern and anger. "It's not your fault what Orochimaru did to me." He stated with a bitter tone in his voice at the mention of the snake man's name.

It still hurt to think about his past and seeing Orochimaru today was a shock. He always knew there was a slight possibility that he would have met up with the man he so despised with all his being, the one who gave him nightmares, made him feel like he couldn't be love….just like his father.

The youngest Uchiha always saw his father and Orochimaru in a similar light; they were both power crazy abusive bastards.

Most thought that he wanted to be in his dad's favour that he was always trying in impress him. It was true to an extent but after failing time and time again he stopped caring.

Sasuke remembered the last time he decided to ever do anything for his father was when he showed him his report card. He had worked so hard on it and got a ninety-nine for his efforts, most people's parents would be over the moon and proud of their kids if they anywhere near those marks. But his dad…his dad no he…he didn't accept it, told him that Uchiha's were perfect and he should've got a hundred.

Sasuke remembered the tears that fell that night as he failed to gain his father's favour yet again but he also felt tremendous anger toward the man. That was when he made the decision to do things for him and himself only. He was extremely proud of himself that he'd done so well on the test and so were his mother and brother, so why did he need his father's approval?

After all Fugaku Uchiha was not worth his time and effort, with all the abuse, both physical and emotional, it turned Sasuke cold against his father but no one noticed the signs, mainly because his dad was murdered just a couple of days after by some derange lunatic.

If the raven haired teen was honest he had mixed emotions about that night, on one hand he was glad his father was no longer around to push him around, to make him feel inferior. But on the other hand there was a small part of him, a tiny part which he had locked away in the corner of his heart and mind was a boy who craved his father's attention and approval and knew he would never get the chance to try again. His mother's death hit him hard though and he grieved for a long time, maybe he still was even now.

After the investigation things between him and Itachi started to fall apart with his brother ignoring him and forgetting he existed. He sort of reminded him of their father and it hurt, it hurt a lot that Itachi was turning him away.

"Do you want to know why I wear the disguise I wear to school?" Sasuke finally said, changing the subject completely his brown orbs shining with something unrecognizable.

Naruto cocked his head to the side, curiosity and confusion laced every line of his facial expression at the turn of events. He slowly opened his mouth to speak but shutting it again and nodding. It was always a question he wanted to know ever since he saw the real Sasuke Uchiha and if he was finally going to get an answer then he would be glad to listen.

"Yeah I mean you're so…so…" He couldn't really describe Sasuke's looks because they were out of this world. The only word he could really think of was beautiful but that was a little to girly and he doubted Sasuke would have liked that.

"I mean you could have been so popular have all the girls and guys after you. So why do you dress like you do? Why do you want to make yourself invisible?" Naruto asked as he gestured towards the Uchiha's clothing, his face was still free from the horrible make up an overly large glasses.

"Was it because of Orochimaru and what he did to you?" He paused when Sasuke stiffened slightly before quickly continuing. "No I mean he must have been doing it for year but don't worry you didn't have to tell me."

Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle as the blonde tripped over his words before holding up a hand and shaking his head. "Yes it did go on for years and no it wasn't because of Orochimaru how I dress."

Confusion seeped into Naruto's blue eyes again as he leaned against the door frame waiting for the Uchiha to continue, his interest spiked even more.

Sasuke blew out a breath before fling his body against the door, turning to stare at the large garden his family owned. It was a beautiful place and he could just stare at it for hours on end and just lose himself in it.

"It was because of my father." He finally said without glancing the blonde's way. He didn't need to see his expression he knew it was one of confusion.

"It happened about six months after my parents were killed." Sasuke continued not giving Naruto a chance to speak. But this only left the blonde even more confused than he was before.

"But you said that it was your father that made you wear…" He began still not understanding where the Uchiha was coming from. Sasuke finally turned to him a small sad smile on his red lips as he shook his head.

"No he didn't make me but it was because of him that I felt I needed to wear such a façade." He admitted taking a deep breath when he saw that Naruto still didn't understand. "Ok let me explain."

Naruto nodded biting his lip in anticipation as both teens took a seat on the stone steps leading to the large oak front doors of the house.

The cold wind blew past and ruffled their already tousled hair and also sending chills down their spine.

"Like I said it was six months after my parent's deaths, I was still grieving and Itachi acted like I didn't exist." He wanted to continue to say that hurt him more than anything that he couldn't get his brother to love him like he used to. He knew he and Itachi had talked things over slightly and made up but he still felt some anger towards his brother, shaking those thoughts and feelings away he concentrated on his story.

"I felt so alone and so guilty after all I felt like my parent's deaths were my fault." He admitted staring to the ground in shame.

Naruto went to open his mouth to say something but the Uchiha stop him, raising a hand while doing so. "It was just something I felt at the time I also thought Itachi blamed me somehow and assumed that was the reason he avoided me. It wasn't until Kimimaro told me otherwise."

"Who's Kimimaro?" The blonde asked not remembering Sasuke mentioning his name. The Uchiha's eyes darkened slightly as memories plaqued his mind.

"He was just someone I knew." He told the blonde gazing at the sky above. It was now dark and the stars were twinkling and the moon was bright.

"Was he a friend?" Naruto couldn't help but ask as he shifted closer to the raven haired teen. He wanted to know more about him and his past. In a way Naruto knew it was slightly selfish of him since the Uchiha only knew a few things about his, but he just had to know.

To the blonde's astonishment Sasuke shook his head. "No I wouldn't call him a friend but he did give quite good advice. I won't tell you what he told me because we're not talking about that, not yet anyway."

Naruto nodded and let Sasuke continue on with his story listening intently and hanging on every word that was uttered by the smaller teen.

"Well with Itachi ignoring me and everyone at school avoiding me as well. I think they felt sorry for me, girls would off course come up to me and give me their condolences, but I usually ignored them and turned them away." He paused feeling a tiny bit guilty for how he treated some of the girls after his mum and dad were murdered.

"This in turn caused most of the boys to become angry, they were already since they felt like I was stealing all the attention, and that's when it happened…"

The Uchiha trailed of as he took his eyes of the night sky and onto Naruto's face. The blonde pulled back slightly having not realized how close he was, their lips were almost touching. It felt like a dream and he wanted to just kiss those soft lips, but he held back he didn't want to scare Sasuke off, not after all the things that happened that day.

"One day I had accidently made one of the girls cry after she tried to comfort me. I snapped at her. I didn't mean to I was still grieving and all I wanted was for people to leave me alone. That was when one of my classmates at the time came storming up to me, rage on their face. He told me that I didn't deserve to get the attention or the sympathy that I did, that I was weak and pathetic and an ugly human being. He didn't say those exact words after all we were only eight at the time." Sasuke whispered the last bit in a barely audible voice but luckily the blonde caught on and nodded before his expression morphed into one of confusion.

"But I thought you said it was because of your dad that you decided to wear your disguise?" he blurted out, cocking his head to the side as he scratched his neck, not taking his azure orbs of Sasuke's.

"You're not getting it, yes it was the boy who uttered those words but it was my father's voice that I heard. My dad always told me that I was a mistake that I would never mount to anything. He was also pissed that I possessed such beauty, just like my mother and brother. He never thought I deserved it and often told me so."

Naruto was beginning to understand now. It was all clear to him. "You wanted to let everyone see what you felt on the inside. You felt ugly so you disguised yourself that way, to let everyone know what an unfathomable human being you were."

A small chuckled escaped through the Uchiha's throat as he nodded. "Bingo and it worked. No one tried to get to know me or try to look past the façade and I was happy with that. I was glad that everyone was leaving me alone."

"But you got picked on and beat up every day. How is that a better life?" The blonde argued his eyes narrowed to show he felt.

The Uchiha shrugged a little. "I didn't care at first and after a while it just became routine I git use to it. But I have to admit I did want a friend but on the other hand I was scared that they would use me and abandon me. I couldn't take that chance. When I started to become friendly with you I panicked because I was terrified that you were just using me."

Naruto averted his eyes to the ground as Sasuke told him this was a bad feeling swirling around in his gut. "I was…" He whispered feeling really dreadful. To his surprise Sasuke just smiled and nodded, pacing a comforting hand on his large shoulder.

"I know." He replied simply causing head to snap up. "But we hated each back then and we were only thrown together but I'm glad we were."

Naruto smiled happily at that and frantically nodded his head before putting his two thumbs up. "You got that right believe it!" He exclaimed and Sasuke shook his head, rolling his eyes with a small smile playing on the corner of his lips.

The two sat in silence again after Sasuke told his story. Naruto was really he was let in and even if it wasn't all the way he was still glad.

"Thank you for telling me."

Sasuke grinned sheepishly at him. "Thank you for listening." He responded.

"I do hope one day you'll get rid of the façade that you wear because Sasuke you are so beautiful. I know you don't believe it but you are and not because of your looks. You are wonderful inside and out and don't let some conceited bastard tell you otherwise….no offense on your dad."

Sasuke chuckled and shook his head telling him no insults to him were made before his face morphed into something more serious.

"I'll think about it." He promised and Naruto grinned before standing up. The Uchiha watched him closely. He knew Naruto would be going home now since it was past nine and Iruka would be wondering where he would have got to.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called before the blonde could leave. "Thank you for saving me today…twice who knows what Kiba and Orochimaru would have done if you weren't there."

The blonde tilted his head a huge grin breaking out across the bottom of his face. "No problem I'm glad I could help and Sasuke…"

"Hm" Sasuke squinted his eyes and cocked his head slightly as Naruto came to stand right in front of him.

"I want you to walk to school with me tomorrow morning. I don't want you on the streets alone with him out there. He's dangerous I know you already know this but he can do worse much worse and I want to keep you safe." He protested and hoped the Uchiha would agree, which he did.

"I suppose it's a good idea ok I'll see you tomorrow and thanks again…for listening." And with that he pulled out his keys and entered his house.

The blonde watched him go, still smiling but suddenly a frown formed on his lips as he took out his cell phone, ringing a certain number as he made his way out of the compound.

"Yeah Tsunade it's me we've got a major problem. "With that he hung up and continued on his way, not stopping until he reached the apartment he shared with his adoptive father.

**Pauses for a moment and let out a shaky sigh. So Naruto knows Orochimaru and about Sasuke being sexually abused. This chapter was totally out of the blue since I had a plan on Sasuke telling everything to Naruto but I thought this was more fun and besides there's a huge talk coming up with Itachi and Sasuke so it's good to get some action.**

**Naruto is going to be even more protective and you'll know more about his past in the orphanage in the next couple of chapters.**

**Lemon…urm got to admit it could be better but it was my first attempt so please give me a break. I'm also hoping to add a little bit of humour with Kakashi's and iruka's relationship not to mention Naruto's reaction to the whole thing. ;)**

**Ok please review this chapter it would make me so happy if you did.**

**NO FLAMING but I do accept advice and constructive cristism.**

**See you next time XD**


	29. Chapter 29

**Sorry so sorry for not updating for so long…This isn't a long chapter because I don't know if I have any readers left after being away again for so long.**

**I had lost my motivation for NaruSasu but not love for it…no it's still my favourite pairing…but like I said I did loose motivation to write anything for the pairing and my work suffered and I'm truly sorry about that.**

**But I hope you like this chapter. **

Naruto stared up at the small brick house on the edge of the suburbs, a small white fence surrounding the tiny structure.

The blonde let out a sigh and ran a hand through his messy blonde spikes as the wind blew past and ruffled his already disarray hair.

It had been a couple of years since he stepped foot in the house, not since Jiriya left. Tsunade had thought it better if he didn't come around since she needed her space. Naruto knew this and knew it was what Tsunade wanted but it didn't stop the guilt from sometimes creeping up on him for not trying his hardest to help the blonde woman through his hard times.

But then the young blonde footballer remembered it was Tsunade herself who ordered the decision and the guilt he felt momentarily would vanish or fade to the back of his head.

Sighing once again Naruto made his way up the drive way and to the front door, which was painted red and gold, rising his right fist he knocked on the wooden door loudly before waiting for a certain blonde woman to answer the door as he tapped his foot impatiently.

He had called about half an hour ago and told Tsunade he had some news that was urgent, so she knew he was coming.

After about another five minutes of waiting in the cold weather the door crashed opened and Tsunade stood inside the doorway, arms crossed over her breasts and her eyes narrowed in slight annoyance.

"It's about time." Naruto mumbled as he glared at his godmother who returned his glare full force only in a much scarier way.

"Brat, this better be important." She slurred and Naruto rolled his eyes. It was pretty obvious she was drinking but luckily she could hold her liquor quite well, years of practise helped the blonde woman out a lot there.

"Brat, this better be important I was in the middle of some very heavy paperwork." Tsunade lied causing the young blonde male to raise his eyebrows before letting out a scoff.

"Yeah right" He muttered and gently pushed Tsunade aside as he made his way into the warmth of the house, enjoying the heat on his cold cheeks.

"Brat…" Tsunade mumbled under her breath for the second time but Naruto ignored the usual comment as he made his way into the cosy little living room and parked his butt on one of the very comfortable couches.

Tsunade came stumbling after him and sat in the only arm chair in the room, leaning her elbow against the cushioned armrest as she stared at Naruto expectantly.

"Well are you going to answer me or not?" The blonde woman demanded folding her arms across her well-formed chest.

Letting out a sigh Naruto leaned against the headrest of the sofa, draping one arm over the side as he began to tell Tsunade about the day he had and the important information he had for her.

"There was a bit of a problem on the way home." Naruto started and Tsunade raised her eyebrow as concern and worry stared to creep into her mind and it was not for the young blonde in her home.

Tsunade knew Naruto could handle himself he had to learn to survive especially in the horrible orphanage he was placed in at such a young age. No whatever the blonde had to tell her it was something to do with her or Jiriya.

"What happened?" Tsunade asked as she leaned forward and rested her elbows on her needs and her chin in her linked hands.

"Sasuke and I were walking through an alleyway leading to his house when he came face to face with someone he knew…creepy guy…a real snake." Naruto added the pun intended due to the guy's snaky appearance.

"Tsunade he was one of the guys who tortured me when I was little…" He continued and Tsunade leaned forward in her seat her brown eyes wide.

"Are you sure?" The blonde woman asked her voice curious and a little concerned. She knew how hard Naruto tried to make his past remain in the past but she was worried that might change now.

"Yes I'm sure I could never forget those menacing golden eyes that glowed sinisterly in the dark. You remember the one with the snake mask…the one named Manda." Naruto said and Tsunade nodded remembering the man all too well although she never met him face to face before since she met the blonde teenager after Iruka adopted him but she was there when Naruto constantly had nightmares about the man and would wake up kicking and screaming.

The blonde Uzumaki had told her, Jiriya and Iruka all about the man in the snake mask and she vowed that if she ever saw his ugly mug there would be hell to pay.

Tsunade glanced at Naruto and noticed his troubled expression that told her there was more to the story than the blonde was letting on and she was going to find out what.

"Naruto something else happened earlier didn't it?" Tsunade asked and Naruto sighed before nodding.

"Yes but you're not going to like it because I'm not here to talk about Manda but…" Naruto paused and licked his dry lips as he let out a shaky breath before continuing. "It's about Orochimaru."

Tsunade gasped and dragged her fingernails across the arm rest of her chair as they clenched into tight fists. She hadn't heard that dreaded name for years.

"Orochimaru…" She whispered closing her eyes and remembering the utter betrayal over twenty years ago.

It was still fresh in her mind how one of her best friends betrayed her and then ran away…no he was more than a mere friend…they were lovers.

Tsunade loved Orochimaru with all her heart and she was ready to marry him and then she found out…that he was a lying convening bastard but it hurt to know she had been fooled along with everybody else.

"I haven't heard that name in years…but how did you come across it?" Tsunade asked as she locked brown eyes with blue.

Naruto sighed and rubbed the tip of his nose before nodding and explaining. "Yes he is the same man that tried to kidnap Sasuke and the same man…"

The blonde closed his eyes the flashes of painful memories he so desperately tried to forget running through his mind. Taking a deep breath and opening his eyes again he continued. "That tormented me when I was little."

Tsunade let out an audible gasp and her eyes went as wide as saucers. "What? But how? Are you absolutely sure?" She demanded jumping from her seat as she went towards the liquor cabinet…she was in a desperate need of a drink or would be.

Naruto began to stand up to and walked over to where the woman stood and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Yes I'm sure. Sasuke called him it."

Tsunade nodded and raised a hand to her head feeling a headache coming on. "I can't believe this…I believe he's back." She whispered as he sat back down a bottle of strong wine in her hand. She wasn't ready to face up to her past and her still strong feelings for Orochimaru. Yep you guessed it she never truly got over him but she did generally love Jiriya and now she was confused.

Naruto picked up on this and shook his head half in disappointment and half in understanding. "You still love him don't you?" He asked carefully watching as the blonde woman whipped her head around, her eyes narrowed slightly in anger as she prepared to deny the whole thing but Naruto stopped her right then and there.

"Don't deny it Grandma Tsunade please." Naruto pleaded and she sighed and ran a hand through her long blonde hair.

"Ok you got me…but the truth is I don't know if I still do. When Orochimaru and I broke up it wasn't a joint decision in fact it was because he left me without so much as a goodbye." Tsunade admitted as she got up once more and strolled over to the couched and threw herself against the leather cushions.

She glanced up and saw Naruto's look of disappointment and she shook her head. "I love Jiriya don't ever doubt that but Orochimaru was my first love. I was ready to have a family with him, to marry him but after he ditched me I went to a dark place. It was when I started drinking." Tsunade admitted and the blonde boy nodded as he took a seat next to Tsunade.

There was one thing that was playing with Tsunade mind as she thought about how Naruto knew about her relationship with Orochimaru. She knew she had mentioned the man once or twice but never once had she told her godson about her true relationship with Orochimaru.

"Naruto, how did you know about my relationship with Orochimaru?" Tsunade asked as she ran a hand through her blonde bangs as she leaned back against the headrest of the couch.

Naruto shrugged and mimicked Tsunade actions before turning his head and smiling at the blonde haired woman.

"It was pretty obvious the two times you mentioned him. I could see the anger in your eyes but it was a type of anger you get when you lost someone you loved but not in a tragic way." Naruto replied and Tsunade sighed and nodded as she returned the smile.

But Naruto's smile faded as he remembered what he wanted to talk to Tsunade about and he knew it was going to hurt her but he had no choice.

"Tsunade…Orochimaru is Manda the one who tortured me and the other boys in the orphanage. Orochimaru confirmed he was the one who did it already and more than that he told me about that word that makes me go crazy…and I'm scared he might make me hurt Sasuke." He admitted as he leaned forward in his seat and placed his head in his hands.

Tsunade saw the worry and concern deep inside those blue orbs and wanted to just go over there and pull Naruto into a strong embrace.

The feelings raging inside her wasn't any better…Orochimaru was the same person who caused her godson pain, the same man she loved with all her heart at one point in her life. Now she didn't know whether she still loved him or hated him…she needed Jiriya but he had deserted her just like Orochimaru did and it hurt…it hurt a lot.

"How long as Orochimaru been in town? How long have you known about Orochimaru?" Tsunade hissed wanting to get to the bottom of it.

Naruto couldn't help pull back slightly a look of shock running across his face but it vanished when he saw Tsunade hands shake and clench and unclench into tight fists.

"Truthfully I've only came to realize today that Orochimaru and Manda were the same person…but if you're asking when I first caught a glimpse of Orochimaru, it was when Sasuke first started tutoring me…just before Sai…died." Naruto admitted feeling sadness swell up inside his heart as he remembers the boy who went through just as much as he did.

"How come you didn't say anything then?" Tsunade demanded, feeling a little hurt that her godson didn't come to her then but her fears were reassured when the said blonde shook his head.

"I didn't know who he was back then…I only saw him as some kind of creep that's all and I only recognized him as Manda today was because I know those evil golden eyes anywhere…He's gotten a lot worse since the last time I saw him and that's saying something." Naruto muttered his eyes darkening considerably.

"What do mean?" The blonde woman asked as she leaned forward in her seat watching Naruto leaned back and let out a sigh while running a large tanned hand through his yellow spikes.

"I mean the guy's the total paedophile!" He yelled jumping up, his fists clenched by his sides and his body shaking with anger.

"What?" Tsunade asked a look of shock passing her face although she didn't know why though if what Naruto said was true about him being the one who tortured Naruto when he was younger…

Naruto halted in his tracks and was about to explain when he remembered that he promised Sasuke that he wouldn't tell anyone nor did he know all the facts since the raven wasn't ready to tell him yet…he didn't trust him…and that stung a little…no a lot.

There was a feeling he got whenever he thought about the Uchiha…it was a warm feeling that he liked and also a protective one.

Naruto wanted to just wrap his arms around Sasuke's small frame and protect him from everything that's ever harmed him…Kiba, Orochimaru and himself…

Sighing he turned to Tsunade who was still looking at him waiting for an answer to her question.

"Sorry Tsunade I just really dislike the bloke that's all and plus he does look like one but…" Naruto paused as he bit his lip not knowing whether he should ask such a question but he needed to know. "How did you know you were in love?"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow before letting out a chuckle as she finally realized why the blonde teen was really here although she did believe he wanted to tell her about Orochimaru this was much more than that.

"Naruto do you like Sasuke?" She asked in a sly way her eyes narrowed in a playful way as she nudged his arm.

The blonde footballer rolled his eyes at the childish behaviour before shrugging his shoulders not sure how to answer the question since he didn't even know himself.

"I don't know Grandma Tsunade…I really don't know. I know I like being around him and I feel angry if anyone hurts him…but that is what I don't understand…I used to hurt him…a lot…so why do I feel different now?" Naruto said as he slumped backwards and covered his eyes with his right arm, the other resting on the arm rest of the couch.

Tsunade nodded remembering how the Uchiha and the Uzumaki used to hate each other and she had to say she encouraged it kind off.

After what happened to Minato and Kushina the blonde woman found it hard to like or even trust any Uchiha…and found the urge to punish every one of them…so when Sasuke was being bullied she turned a blind eye and pretended that the whole thing wasn't happening…

Sasuke has come into her office beaten and bruised a number of times and she would wave him off. The defeated and lonely look in the boy's brown orbs every time she did was stamped in her mind and she now knew what she did was wrong.

It was Madara Uchiha who was to blame or someone else in the Uchiha clan…Sasuke would not have been born at the time of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze's deaths.

"I think we all did wrong by that boy Naruto…we all judged him based on the name Uchiha instead of looking at him like anybody else…maybe we wanted someone to blame and he was an easy target but the point is Naruto you are trying to make it up to him." Tsunade insisted but the blonde haired teenager wasn't sure.

"I know but I still feel guilty I let my stubbornness and my eagerness for popularity cloud my judgement…I wanted friends but now I realize it's not how many friends you have but how many good friends. People sometimes have millions of friends who love them that are great and I wish I had that…" Naruto mumbled on but was cut off by an angry Tsunade who smacked him over the head with her hand causing him to let out a muffled cursed and glare at the woman.

"Ow! Tsunade, what was that for?" He protested rubbing the sore spot on his head his lips drawn into a pout as he continued to glare at Tsunade.

The said woman only leaned back, arms folded, and shook her head as she returned the boy's glare although hers was then times deadlier.

"Brat! You do have lots of good friends…in fact apart from Inuzuka you have made great choices in the friend apartment and now you can add Sasuke on to the list. Look brat you want my honest opinion…yes I do think you like Sasuke more than a friend but you're too scared to admit it in case he turns you down. I think you do know your true feelings over the Uchiha but you're just afraid to admit them out loud." Tsunade said and Naruto turned his head away a look of confusion and understanding etched to his facial expression.

Every word that Tsunade just uttered was correct he was scared…terrified in fact. The feelings that were raging inside of him was strong and they were all aimed at the Uchiha but there was something else stopping him from pursuing Sasuke…

"I'm afraid I'm betraying my parents by liking Sasuke…"He finally blurted out feeling very horrible but it was only today…the moment he recognized his feelings for Sasuke…his true feelings that he remembered his parents and their everlasting war with the Uchiha…

From what he was told the Uchiha's made life hell for them and even nearly drove them out of town on a number of occasions…

Tsunade shook her head and laughed slightly. "No your parents wouldn't have been mad in fact they would be pleased that you found someone you loved in fact…I'm going to let you in on a little secret." She whispered as she gave him a wink.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as eagerness settled into his stomach. It was always good to hear about his parents especially the juicy bits.

"Your mother was actually friends with an Uchiha herself…best friends in fact…the two were inseparable they would go everywhere together. People would stop and stare and whisper behind their backs but they didn't care. They were friends and that was all that mattered it didn't matter how many people tried to break them apart they never budged." Tsunade smiled at the mere memory but it vanished instantly as she then remembered what happened next and guilt began to swirl around in her stomach.

The girl's name was Mikoto Uchiha and was in fact the granddaughter of the leader Madara Uchiha and this caused much friction between the three clans. Everyone tried to rip the friendship apart and it was her that succeeded.

It was a memory that would forever haunt her.

"Really? Who was this woman?" Naruto asked jumping up and down excitedly in his seat as he waited for more gossip on his mother but then he noticed Tsunade guilty look and his grin and excitement went down.

"Something did happen though didn't it?" Naruto questioned feeling disappointment coming on already as Tsunade sighed then nodded, closing her eyes.

"Yes but I won't tell you the details all you need to know is that I did something stupid and selfish and I'm not proud of myself. If I could turn back time and do everything all over again I would…but Naruto don't make the same mistake. Sasuke is a good friend and I can see that you like him so don't give up on that and no matter what anybody tries to tell you make up your own mind." She told him sternly as she gazed into his azure orbs that glistened in the light.

Naruto paused before nodding. "Don't worry I will…I just wish I could do something about Orochimaru." He admitted shivering slightly at the remembrance of those cold, evil golden eyes.

Tsunade smiled happy to know she had such a kind-hearted godson. Glancing out the window she let out a audible gasp as she jumped off the couch bringing Naruto with her.

"Oh my god look at the time Iruka must be worried sick…you better get home before he goes all mother hen on you and sends out a search party and comes here…" The last part was mumbled under her breath.

Tsunade really didn't fancy a frantic looking Iruka showing up on her doorstep that would be a disaster. Naruto chuckled and nodded as he took his coat of the coat rack and headed out the door his mind a lot clearer than it was before.

"Hey Naruto" Tsunade called just before he went out into the cold air, the blonde teen paused the door half way open as he turned back to Tsunade.

"Yes…?"

"Don't worry about Orochimaru I'll sort him out it's about time me and him had a few words anyway." She hinted as she smashed her fist into her hand a dangerous look dancing in her brown orbs.

Naruto couldn't help but smile and nod as he gave Tsunade a little wave. "I almost feel sorry for him…well bye Grandma Tsunade and thanks for reassuring me."

"No problem brat and remember don't make the same mistake I did ok." She said and once again Naruto nodded and headed out the door, shutting it behind him

**Ok there we go…**

**You'll learn more about Sasuke's and Naruto's mum in the upcoming chapters and also a lot more about Jiriya, Orochimaru and Tsunade.**

**To give you a little teaser of what will come in the next chapter there will be a big brotherly moment between Itachi and Sasuke and a death.**

**Next chapter will be longer depending if people still like this and want more even though I didn't think this was an overly good chapter but I still hope you all like it.**

**Please review and if you have any questions then please don't be afraid to ask and NO FLAMING please.**


	30. Chapter 30

**First thanks for all the reviews and kind words and for putting my fears that I have no readers you guys are so awesome…and to put any other fears away no I won't give up this fic…never so don't worry...but I am so sorry for not updating since the beginning of April but hopefully now that I have my motivation back I'll update regularly XD**

**Oh before I get started I am cutting any sex scene out to only mentioning it but I am also transferring my fics onto yourfanfiction if you want to see the uncut version. I'm sorry about that but I don't want my story to be deleted so over the next few days chapters will be shortened but I think there's only about four or five chapters and the future chapters things will only be mentioned. Like I said so sorry about that.**

**I hope this chapter is to your liking here is chapter 30 finally…XD This chapter is about Sasuke and Itachi and only them just to warm you. **

Sasuke stood on the front porch as he watched Naruto's retreating form before turning on his heel and hurrying in the house, slamming the door and locking it before leaning against it, letting out a sigh.

Today had been a hectic day first Kiba had seen what he really looked like and was nearly raped and then he was nearly kidnapped by Orochimaru…if Naruto wasn't there to save him both times…

Sasuke shivered not really wanting to think about it but that was all about to change when to his dismay his older brother Itachi came around the corner and saw him leaning against the door with a troubled expression.

"Sasuke…" Itachi said softly as he walked over to his younger brother a worried look plastered across his face. He knew something was up his gut instinct told him that his little brother had been in danger or something happened.

Sasuke removed himself from the door while letting out a long sigh as he moved into the living room not waiting for Itachi to follow although he knew did since he heard footsteps close behind.

Once in the living room the younger Uchiha threw himself onto the couch while Itachi did the same on one of the recliners before turning to face his little brother who had his head resting in the palm of his hands.

The room was filled with a thick tension as silence echoed around the room in waves, all that could be heard was their breaths and the sound of the ticking clock. None of the brothers dared moved or dared utter a word but they knew one of them had to…luckily for Sasuke it was Itachi who decided to break the silence first.

"Sasuke I know something is troubling you…did something happen today at school?" He asked carefully not taking his eyes of his younger sibling who had yet to look at him…silence followed the question and after about five minutes of it Sasuke finally turned his head in Itachi's direction.

"Yes but I don't want to talk about it." Sasuke replied hoping Itachi would leave it there but knew that was out of the question.

It wasn't that the younger Uchiha didn't want to tell his brother about what happened at school…it was just that he was still in shock over the whole thing. Kiba had tried to rape him which seemed out of character for the Inuzuka after all the brunet loathed him even more now that he had managed to stole Naruto away from him.

"Sasuke if there was a problem I need to know about it…for your safety." Itachi pushed crossing his legs and resting his left elbow on the armrest of the recliner his dark orbs boring into his brothers.

Their gaze lasted for a couple of moments before Sasuke turned his head away, letting out a sigh and running a hand through his ebony spikes that were soft due to the hard gel and hairspray that had been removed during his confrontation with Kiba.

Sasuke had to say it felt great to feel his natural hair because he really did hate having to put so much gunk and stuff in his hair but it had to be done.

"Itachi it was just a little incident that happened at school…it's no different from any other day." Sasuke lied feeling terrible about it afterwards but it was true things always happened to him at school. He was used to being pushed around and bullied by others but he wasn't use to Itachi's caring ways yet.

After time he came home with bruises his brother always turned the other way and ignored him. Every time he tried to talk to Itachi about what he went through at school something was more important and in a way Sasuke still resented Itachi for that.

He knew it was unfair and he should just let it go but nine years of neglect made it very hard for him to trust for Itachi to be there for him.

"Sasuke I promise you can tell me anything you want and I'll listen…this time I'll listen to you and I promise I won't run away." Itachi spoke up reading Sasuke's thoughts.

The younger Uchiha lifted his head and bit down on his bottom lip as he thought it through. He still wasn't sure.

"It really was just some kid hassling me as always but…there was something that happened after…school." Sasuke said carefully knowing it might be a good idea if he told Itachi about Orochimaru after all he could use all the protection he could get since he knew the snake would be back.

But another voice told Sasuke not to go down that road that Itachi would make a big deal out of it and would most likely go kill Orochimaru.

Itachi leaned forward in his seat his eyebrows knitted together and his lips drawn into a frown as he noticed Sasuke's doubtful expression and tried to wipe his brother's fears away.

"Sasuke you can tell me…" Itachi started but was cut off by a sigh from Sasuke who shook his head and lifted his left hand up to stop his brother right there.

"It's not that I just don't know how you'll react…" Sasuke admitted. Itachi shifted uncomfortably feel his heart race a little inside his chest at his brother's words not liking where this was heading but now he really had to know what happened today after school.

"What do you mean by you don't know how I'll react?" Itachi asked carefully watching as Sasuke scratch his head before turning to face him once more.

"I mean I don't want you to get all angry on me and do something really stupid." He replied folding his arms and giving his brother a stern glare although he wouldn't really mind Orochimaru getting a beat down from his older brother…actually it would satisfy him to no end. But he didn't want Itachi to end up in jail for the rest of his life on a murder charge.

Itachi stared at Sasuke for a minute thinking over his words and if he should accept the conditions…sighing he finally nodded his head.

"Ok you have my word…I won't do anything." Itachi promised and Sasuke shifted uncomfortably in his seat still unsure whether to tell his big brother of what happened in the alleyway a mere half an hour ago.

Sasuke shivered just thinking about Orochimaru. He was nearly kidnapped if it wasn't for Naruto then he was sure he would be some sort if sex slave by now. Sasuke wasn't stupid he knew the snake man really well and his desire to make him his pet of sorts…but he would never let that happen…well not if he could help it. But truth be told the man scared the shit out of him.

Sasuke blew out a breath of air as turned his attention back to Itachi who was staring at him waiting for his brother to speak.

The younger of the two tried to think what would be easier to tell Itachi about his confrontation, should he blurt it out and get it over with or take his time in telling him. After a few minutes of thinking he decided on the just get it over with approach was the best decision.

"Orochimaru tried to kidnap me today down in the alleyway near our house." Sasuke blurted out watching his older brother's face intently as the latter's expression went from calm to surprise and then of course the anger and rage began to show.

"What?" Itachi forced out through gritted teeth his eyebrows knitting together as his mind played through the things he was going to do to the snake like man.

"What do you mean he tried to kidnap you? Did he hurt you?" Itachi voice shouted as panic began to set into his gut as well as guilty feelings. He should have kept watch on Orochimaru or better yet finished him off when he had the chance because he didn't mind going to jail for life if it means protecting his baby brother.

Sasuke jumped slightly as Itachi jumped up and began pacing around the large and spacious room, muttering curses under his breath.

The younger Uchiha watched and shook his head. 'Maybe the slow approach would have been better.' He thought before he marched over to his older sibling and placed a hand on his shoulder to try and calm him down.

"Itachi I'm fine. He didn't get me. So calm down…" Sasuke tried to reassure Itachi but the latter turned on his heel and glared at his little brother anger very evident in his brown orbs.

The older raven shoved the younger's hand of his shoulder and let out a scoff as he folded his arms across his broad chest. "How the fuck am I meant to calm down when he were nearly kidnapped? Do you have any idea what would have happened if actually got his grubby hands on you? Did he do anything else to you?" Itachi asked trying to calm himself down by closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths.

Sasuke turned away glancing down at his feet which shuffled slightly due to feeling uncomfortable. The question although was inevitable took him by surprise.

A part of him wanted to just lie to his brother and say nothing else happened but the thought of lying to Itachi made him feel wrong.

Sasuke had never lied to his big brother ever maybe twist the truth slightly or not say the full details but he had never in his whole fifteen years on this planet had he full out lied to his brother.

But could he afford to tell the truth at the moment that he had nearly been raped by the man again…not to mention it was the second time someone attempted to 'come on' to him.

"Yes…" Sasuke muttered in a quiet voice. Itachi had to lean in close to actually hear the answer but once he did a frown appeared on his face as well as a twitching of his right eye.

"What did he do to you?" Itachi hissed in a deadly tone his body shaking as pure rage took over. Sasuke sighed once again and ran a hand through his midnight spiky locks which flung back up after being flattered for a few second; his hair had always been that way even when he was a baby.

"Itachi does it matter what he did?" He questioned finally lifting his head to look at his brother, folding his arms at the same time, clutching his overly large ugly yellow shirt while he was at it.

Itachi raised an eyebrow as if to say 'yes it does matter' but before he could actually say the words Sasuke cut him off by shaking his head and lifting his hand.

"Itachi it really doesn't matter I mean whether he was going to beat me up or he did something else is beside the point because you're going to be mad either way. But I'm fine Orochimaru didn't get me…" Sasuke began but was cut off by an angry growl and he jumped back slightly as Itachi gave him a fiercely glare.

"It does matter!" Itachi yelled throwing his arms in the air. "He tried to kidnap you and on top of that he tried to hurt you and I can only guess how. I swear I'm going to kill him. When I get my hands on the son of a bitch I will make him pay in the worst way possible."

Sasuke listened to his brother's rant and shook his head not believing Itachi's words. "Itachi I don't want you to do anything especially something that could land you in trouble…" The young raven protested.

Itachi let out a scoff his mouth remaining half open for a second before speaking. "I don't care what happens to me as long as you're safe. If I have to go to jail to prevent that snake of a man coming after you again then I will."

Sasuke shook his head feeling anger starting to rise inside his stomach as he tried to reason with his pig-headed brother, sometimes he wondered if he was the only person in the Uchiha clan with half a brain…his family might have been very smart but sometimes they could just be idiots…Itachi included…no Itachi especially.

"What's good that going to do Itachi? You going to jail…It won't do you any good and it certainly won't be good for me. You're the only family I have left and I don't want to lose you because you've decided to do something totally stupid that could have been avoided." Sasuke shouted poking Itachi in the arm as he did so making his brother growl out and shove his hand away.

"What? You want me to sit around doing nothing…" Itachi yelled waving his arms about as he continued his rant. "I can't do that Sasuke…when I think about what that man did to you…"

"But you don't know…you don't know the whole story. You don't know what he did to me all those times he lived with us…the first night father introduced him to us and mother. You don't know the night's I had spent alone crying in my room because I had no one to talk to…no friends…and no older brother because you wanted to avoid me. And you say you can't just sit around doing nothing because that's what you've been doing for years." Sasuke shouted feeling all the bottled anger and sadness from all those years he had felt neglected by his brother come rushing back.

Itachi's expression changed from shocked to hurt as he glanced down at the ground and nodded, a sigh escaping his lips.

He knew Sasuke had a point and he couldn't blame him for being mad at him. He had been a lousy big brother but he couldn't understand why his little brother hadn't come to him sooner.

"Sasuke if you felt that way then why didn't you say something sooner?" Itachi asked he truly felt hurt with the knowledge that he and Sasuke had yet to fix anything. The older Uchiha really thought they had a breakthrough but maybe he was once again blinded by his ignorance.

Sasuke sighed and walked over to the couched and plopped down onto the leather cushions letting his weight sink into the comfortable leather surface. He placed his head in his hands before throwing his head back, one arm draped over the side while the other covering his eyes as he let out a breath.

"I didn't want to ruin the relationship we were rebuilding. We were just starting to talk and be around each other again and I didn't want to ruin that but sometimes Itachi I just feel so angry at you for abandoning me after mum and dad's death." Sasuke admitted staring his brother in the eye, brown orbs clashing with brown as Itachi made his way over to the couch and sat down next to his brother.

"Sasuke I had no idea you felt that way." Itachi said in a gentle voice as he tentatively patted his brother's shoulder.

Sasuke sucked in a big breath and turned his head in his older brother's direction, running a hand through his soft spikes. "Yes I did but the most agonizing thing was not knowing why. Why did you ignore me after all those years? I needed you Itachi! I needed you to be there for me…I needed my big brother and I felt like you hated me and that was the worse feeling in the world when the brother you love and admire hates your guts and you have no idea what you did wrong or how to fix it." Sasuke whispered, the words leaving a bitter taste in his mouth.

Itachi nodded feeling dread settle into his stomach knowing that the time had finally come to tell Sasuke the truth. He was ready…he had made himself ready and he knew he couldn't ignore it any longer.

"Sasuke…" Itachi started not knowing what to say next as he paused to run both hands through his hair before letting them stop behind his neck as he tilted his head back, thinking about how he was going to tell Sasuke about how he watched their parent's being murdered and not doing a thing about it.

Sasuke twisted his fingers around nervously in the crease of his pants feeling apprehension seep into his gut as he waited for Itachi to speak again, knowing his brother was going to tell him the reason why…well he hoped his brother was.

"Sasuke when our parents were murdered I was in a bad place because…because I had witness their deaths." Itachi blurted out his gut churning and the feelings of guilt and shame coming at him full force. His head was turned away from Sasuke not wanting to see the disappointment and anger in those dark orbs.

Silence echoed around the room as no one dared to speak after the bombshell was dropped. Sasuke mouth opened and closed as the shock settled into his stomach, his breath leaving his lungs as he tried to register what Itachi said in his mind.

His brother had just told him that he had witness their parent's deaths and Sasuke couldn't register in his mind what he meant by that although it was pretty obvious. Itachi had seen his parents get killed. He was there in the house when it happened. But why didn't he say something sooner? That was the question that ran through his mind the most.

"Y-you saw?" Sasuke whispered still in a daze as he tried to think about the situation clearly but found it a loss cause so he decided it was the best to just let Itachi tell him everything beforehand.

Itachi closed his eyes leaning back against the headrest twisting his head to look at his little brother again. "I think it's time I told you the truth about that night and everything else but before I do I want you to know that I have never hated you…in fact it's because I love you that I couldn't stand to be around you."

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak but Itachi smiled and raised his hand as he shook his head. "No don't say anything…let me tell you the story and if you hate me afterwards then I'll understand." Itachi promised as he watched his little brother nod turning his body as his full attention was on him.

**FLASHBACK**

_The sun was about to go down over the horizon making the sky darken from the obscured sunlight, streetlights were beginning to flicker on and small kids were called back inside._

_Itachi ran down the streets in a rush heading to the Uchiha compound. He was currently staying at a friend's house but had to go back because he forgot his book report that was due the next day. It still wasn't finished but Shusui and he had decided to work on it together since they were in the same grade despite his younger age._

_Itachi walked through the streets watching people drift by him, chatting about pointless things as the cars zoomed by them._

_The young Uchiha's mind was elsewhere though mainly on his little brother who was becoming more and more distant from him one minute and more and more clingy the next. It was like Sasuke had some sort of split personality and Itachi didn't know what to do._

_Itachi frowned slightly just thinking about it as he picked up his pace. He had promised Shusui that he would be back in half an hour tops, their houses were not far from each other, a couple of blocks away._

_Itachi wasn't the slightest bit worried about being on the streets so late since he was an expert fighter and knew how to handle himself and if he couldn't win he wasn't afraid to try and walk away because like his teacher told him sometimes it takes a bigger man to stand up and walk away from a losing battle than to stay and fight like an idiot. He agreed one hundred per cent._

_The younger Uchiha mind snapped back to Sasuke as he came to a halt outside the huge Uchiha mansion that was gleaming with glory in the silver moonlight. Itachi always thought the house was overly big for just five people living in it but he did love the house itself…it had a very modern yet old fashioned feeling to it._

_Sasuke loved the house too often wanting to play games like hide and seek since there were so many places to hide. But unfortunately games in the Uchiha household were rare since his studies and their father got in the way._

_Fugaku had a strict policy against games he found them to be of no use and that his sons should concentrate on their studies. This often angered the older and upset the younger brother as both felt their childhood was slipping. Well his was already down the drain which was one of the many reasons he resented his father._

_Itachi use to watch and be jealous of all the other kids who had fun playing games, rolling around in mud and pretend fighting while he was stuck in doors with a book. He was often disgusted on the praise he got and how admired he was…everyone wanted to be just like him…because he was smart, handsome and was basically good at everything. But he missed out on a lot of things and if he could go back in time he would tell his father to fuck off and let him be but he couldn't and all he could do is make sure the same didn't happen to Sasuke._

_Itachi did feel for his little brother having to live in the shadow he created, having such expectations on his shoulders and having everyone to be disappointed with you when he couldn't deliver like his big brother._

_The Uchiha gritted his teeth in anger and clenched his fists tightly as his eyes flashed red, thinking of all the people who put his little brother down just because they thought he wasn't good enough, it made his blood boil just thinking about all those days Sasuke came running to him with tears rolling down his cheeks or those nights when Sasuke would cry himself to sleep. Itachi very much hated every person who caused his baby brother pain including himself._

_Itachi gritted his teeth once more and made his way through the large, beautiful gardens of the Uchiha mansion. _

_Itachi sighed as he gazed up at the starry sky as he listened to the faint noises of cars in the background. He had always found the night air peaceful and because of that it was his favourite time of day…_

_He then turned to the large oak doors that were the front entrance to the large house he lived in and rummaged through his jacket pockets for his keys, bringing them out when he found them. He put them in the lock and twisted them until the door swung open before stepping over the threshold and into the darkness of the house._

_The house was silent very silent and this sort of creeped the Uchiha out as he walked up the grand staircase that lead to his bedroom. _

_On his king sized bed was a coloured red and black folder, his two favourite colours, which held his book report in it._

_Itachi quickly grabbed it before making a dash for the stairs as he looked at his watched. It had been an hour since had left his friend's house and he knew he must be getting quite worried._

"_Shit!" Itachi mumbled under his breath as he shuffled the folder into the bag he had brought with him as he descended the stairs._

_When he reached the bottom he couldn't help but frown when he heard hushed voices coming from the kitchen, one sounded like his mother. She sounded frightened…like she was pleading for her life._

_Itachi let out a growl thinking it was his father using his weight to bully people in doing what he wanted. But that theory was halted as Fugaku's voice floated through the crack he opened in the door, he too sounded scared and Itachi had to hold on to the door handle to stop himself from falling over in shock._

_In all his years alive he had never once saw his father scared, he always believed in proud appearances and frowned upon anyone who showed the tiniest bit of weakness, namely Sasuke. _

_Shaking his head he opened the door a little more and was shocked by what he saw, an unknown male holding his mother and father at gun point, both parents were kneeling on the ground._

_Mikoto had tears of fear and devastation of never being able to see or say goodbye to her precious children. Fugaku on the other hand was glaring up at the man with an immense hatred but Itachi wasn't fooled he could see he was frightened look in his eyes._

_The young Uchiha was about to intervene when the man who was holding his parents hostage spoke._

"_Fugaku I am very disappointed in you not only didn't you follow a direct order but you didn't follow through properly." The man sighed in disappointed looking at the older Uchiha with a sadistic gleam in his eyes, although it was hidden to Itachi since he could only see the man's back but he could hear the intent in his voice as clear as day. He wanted to kill…to see blood spray the walls, to be mixed in with the creamy white until it turned pink._

"_I don't know what you're talking about I've done everything you asked me to!" Fugaku yelled feeling rage pump within him, his wife's head snapped in his direction looking shocked and slightly appalled that he knew this man who was holding her hostage at gun point._

"_F-Fugaku…y-you k-know this m-man?" She stuttered but her question was ignored as the man spoke again._

"_You know god damn well what I'm talking about. I told you to kill all of them. You lied to me. You said you had but come to my surprise seven years later…I find that he's still alive." The man roared his anger rising considerably._

_Itachi gasped silently along with his mother's loud one as they both stared at Fugaku with both disgust and horror. It didn't surprise Itachi one bit that his father was a cold blooded killer, it came from him in waves but his mother always saw the good in people even those who were beyond hope._

"_Fugaku please tell me he's lying. I know you…you wouldn't kill anyone…please tell me that it's a lie…please." Mikoto pleaded but stopped when she saw the look in her husband's eye…it was a sadistic one, a look that said he had and enjoyed. How many people has he killed? Was the question running through her head as her mouth was unable to form the words to speak as her whole body was frozen in absolute horror and shame._

_How could she have married this man…this monster who she thought she knew and loved…oh it made her sick just thinking about it…but her feelings and thoughts were interrupted as the cocking of a gun resounded around the room making all three Uchiha's glance at the man._

"_I'm not lying, my dear Mikoto. You're husband has killed many in cold blood, men, woman and children alike…on my orders of course but he enjoyed it and now I'm going to have the pleasure in killing him for disobeying me." The man chuckled making Fugaku jerk forward a little his eyes suddenly wide with both fear and horror knowing the man wasn't lying._

"_Please Madara rethink this…I don't want to die…I'll do anything, give you anything…I'll find that boy and actually kill him this time and bring you the body for proof." Fugaku begged pitifully and Itachi growled mentally as he clutched the doorknob tightly his nerves racing inside his chest. That name…Madara it sounded familiar like he had heard it somewhere but he couldn't quite remember where and then it hit him…Madara Uchiha was the one person his father admired and talked about most and mentioned once that he worked for the man which seemed to be some kind of assassin group._

_He also remembered Madara on the news as the most wanted criminal in America, a person that was so hated and detested that people actually refused to speak the name. Itachi couldn't believe that his father was associated with him. _

_The young Uchiha looked at his poor mother who seemed to be having a mini stroke as disbelief filled her insides. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the woman who cared for both him and his brother deeply._

_His mother was who he wanted to save but he was frozen at the door. What could he do to stop the man from killing his parents? He didn't give a crap about his father but he still didn't want the man to die which was strange because it was no less than what he deserved but a part of him wanted his father to die, to vanish from the face of the earth, hopefully then Sasuke would be happy and they could get rid of Orochimaru who had been living with them for a number of years._

_But there was one person in there that didn't deserve to die who was the most gentle and kind being…Mikoto Uchiha. Itachi couldn't understand how such a woman could marry and fall in love with someone like Fugaku who put her down constantly and abused his children, maybe not him so much but that's only because he could fight back while Sasuke couldn't. His father was nothing but a coward only picking on the weak it really disgusted him._

_Itachi was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Madara chuckle as he aimed the gun from Fugaku and Mikoto. _

_The young raven haired mother stared at the gun in fear scared for her and her husband's life. She may have felt sick to her stomach with the knowledge that her husband was a killer but he was still her husband and the father of her children._

"_No…no…it can't be true…it just can't…" Mikoto whispered her voice broken and tears were dripping down her cheeks and chin into the wooden ground where she was currently kneeling over. Everything she had known had vanished in a mere minute and she didn't know how to handle it, if that wasn't bad enough she was also staring death right in the face._

_Itachi felt his heart go out to his mother who was too trusting for her own good but even she couldn't condole the monster that Fugaku really was._

_The young Uchiha was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the cocking of the gun at looked up at Madara and then the silver weapon he could only see slightly due to not having a good view. Panic set into his veins and he stood frozen the man was going to shoot his parents, kill them. He wanted to do something but he was scared…he didn't want to die also but he didn't want them to die either…well his mother he didn't want his mother to die, Fugaku on the other hand could rot in hell where he belonged._

_Itachi actually shivered at his own thoughts as an immense hatred filled his insides, twisting and turning them into something horrible, this was the main reason he hated his father because he awakened a darker side to himself which he didn't like. It frightened him to no end that he was like that bastard who had ruined so many lives or that he would grow up like him._

_Itachi knew that he and his father shared a number of similarities including looks and their stern and expressionless nature which Sasuke didn't really pick up but he had the Uchiha glare down just right. The Uchiha wondered if he could kill someone in cold blood like their father and feel no remorse…maybe he could and that really, really terrified him._

"_Please don't do this…I made one mistake that's all…I can fix it please Madara just give me that one last chance. I promise I won't let you down." Fugaku begged one last time over his wife's sobs. Madara chuckled at how pathetic Fugaku was and walked over to the man kneeling next to his wife on the floor, enjoying the fear seeping from him._

"_Hm…let me think…." Madara said in a teasing tone, tapping his fingers underneath his chin in a thinking gesture before smirking at Fugaku who flinched and move back an inch at the eerie look. _

"_How about no…plus I will enjoy seeing your blood paint the walls and floor. It's just a shame I have to kill your lovely wife too. I am truly saddened by that fact but I can't have anyone knowing that one I was here or that I was alive." The man turned to Mikoto and gave her an apologetic look which took her by surprise and Itachi too as he heard the sincerity in Madara's voice._

_Itachi also wondered about what he meant about not wanting anyone to know he was alive. Did everyone think this guy was dead or something then it hit him off course they did…Madara Uchiha was meant to be dead, had been for a number of years. He had apparently died in a gas explosion; his body was totally incinerated so there was no body to claim. It looked like Madara had managed to escape somehow._

_Itachi was once again pulled from his thoughts as a shrill scream filled the air and he instantly glanced at the floor where his father was moaning in pain, blood seeping from a wound in his head while Madara chuckled sadistically._

"_There's that's what I like to see someone's blood spilling over on the floor…" he said as he began to beat Fugaku with the barrel of his gun, causing the latter to scream and moan in pain when the metal of the gun made contact with his face and head, leaving him with a swollen eye, a bloody nose and a split lip._

_Mikoto closed her eyes and flinched every time she heard her husband cry out in agony as he was beaten senseless with the weapon that was no doubt going to kill them both. She knew this man wouldn't let either of them see daylight again he made that quite clear._

_A lot of things ran through her mind, her friends, her job and most importantly her two sons. What would become of them…Itachi she wasn't so worried about he was old enough to take care of himself but Sasuke was still very young and needed his mother there to guide him through life._

_Sasuke was very precious to her and hated the thought of leaving him in such a cruel dark world that he grown up in, put down constantly by his father, pressured to be just as good as his brother and now it was going to be much worse. Who was going to be there when he cried himself to sleep because someone had bullied him at school or he struggled with his homework because some teachers think he should be like his brother. No one he would be all alone, sure he would have Itachi but could he alone give his brother the love and support he needed to grow up and be happy._

_Mikoto looked down at the ground and clenched her fists a hatred blooming inside her which was directed at her husband. It was his fault she would be leaving her two babies behind, it was his fault that she wouldn't get to see Sasuke grow into a fine young man…it was his fault for…everything that happened._

_Little did she know Itachi was thinking the same things and feared the same things as her as he watched his father get beaten to a pulp. Things turned to a standstill when Madara withdraw from the assault and pointed his gun at the bloodied and broken body that was Fugaku Uchiha._

_Itachi breath was hitched deep in his throat as his eyes went wide in fear, his heart racing madly against his chest. _

'_Move! Move!' He so desperately wanted to shout to his feet, to go in there and stop the madness before blood is shed._

_BANG!_

_A gun shot rang out and Itachi looked up in horror as his mother screamed both of them watching as Fugaku fell down dead, half his brains sprayed across the walls of the once nice kitchen._

_Mikoto let out a few sobs as tears leaked from the eyes as she cried before looking up at Madara, coming face to face with the end of the gun._

_She froze in terror as she began pleaded desperately for her life. "Please…please don't kill me. I have a family to look after…my boys they need me…please don't kill me…" Mikoto begged bowing her head slightly._

_Madara looked at her in pity feeling slight guilt rise up within him but it wasn't enough to spare her life. She knew too much…he couldn't let her live._

"_I'm sorry Mikoto but I can't allow that but don't worry your death will be quick and painless I promise you…" With that he placed the gun right next to her head causing her to sob and close her eyes tightly._

_Itachi continued to look on in horror a few tears escaping his sockets at the thought of losing his mother but he just couldn't move. He was too scared of dying himself but that was his mum in there, the woman who gave birth to him, the woman who treated both him and Sasuke like they were equals was going to be gone._

_No he had to do something but it didn't matter as a second gunshot rang through the air making him sink to his knees as silent sobs escaped him as he watched his mother slumped to the floor, unmoving blood pouring from a wound in her head._

_Madara glance down at Mikoto and sighed sadly before sending a smirk over at Fugaku. "That takes care of that…" He muttered before exiting from the house from the back door, there was nothing else he needed to take care of here anymore or so he thought._

_Itachi stood frozen at the door that he was hidden behind, shaking profuriously as he let out a few silent sobs, guilt eating away at him. He should have done something to prevent this, called the police, ran in there but he was frozen in fear and his hatred for his father and because of that his mother suffered the same fate._

_What kind of a son was he? What kind of son leaves his mother to die and not do a damn thing to help her? These questions ran through the Uchiha's head as he finally pushed the door open, crawling over to his dead mother and held her body against his chest, feeling her blood stain his clothes as he finally let out uncontroablly loud sobs._

"_I'm sorry mother…" He whispered as he held her close, his tears dripping onto her face. "I'm so sorry I let this happen, some person I am huh? People praise me but in the end I'm nothing but a complete coward but I promise you this I will find Madara and make sure he pays for killing you…you have my word…" _

_As he said this his thoughts were on his precious little brother Sasuke. What would he think of his hero brother once he found out about what he did or more like what he didn't do? He would hate him for sure; look at him with such contempt that it would be unbearable._

_Suddenly rage filled him like a glass of water and he slammed his fists into the wooden ground repeatedly, tears streaming down his cheeks._

"_WHY? WHY? WHY?" He yelled feeling lost and confused. Itachi continued to hold his mother. Wondering how he was going to break the news to Sasuke. Should he tell him the whole truth? That he was there…that he witness the whole thing…that he didn't do anything to stop it or take the cowards way out…_

_Everything was spinning; his head was pounding against his skull as he thought the options over._

_Itachi sighed as he finally laid his mother down on the ground as gentle as he could before standing up and making his way to the phone. He had to call the police and tell them what happened…then a thought occurred to him…would they believe the truth…that Madara Uchiha was still alive? Another question played on his mind also…was the man really Madara Uchiha or someone just using his name? Well one thing was for sure he was going to find out no matter what it takes._

_The promise was now set in stone in Itachi's head but little did he know that this was going to be the downfall in his relationship with his little brother that he was going to become neglectful of Sasuke's problems and pain. But at that particular moment he thought he was doing it for his brother…for himself…for their mother._

_Itachi sighed as he clutched the phone tightly, glancing behind him at his parent's dead bodies. Their blood had stained the floor and his clothes and the smell was none the better but the guilt in his heart was agonizing. He still couldn't understand why he didn't help. Was he scared? Did he want his father to die that much that he was willing to sacrifice his mother for his selfish needs. He really didn't know and to tell the truth he didn't want to know._

_Shaking such things out of his mind he dialled the phone number to the police to report what had happened but he would leave some details out. Itachi had decided he would be the one to find Madara and deal with him single handily, to kill him and take him out. _

_Itachi walked back over to his mother after putting the phone down and held her in his arms again; rocking her and soothing her just like she did when he was little. _

"_I'm sorry mother…" Itachi whispered again but his voice trailed off and he went into a dazed thinking about his life up to that point and how different everything was going to be…how hard it was going to be._

_The next hour was a complete blur to Itachi, he heard the sound of sirens and pounding footsteps as police raided the place , only to be greeted by a ghastly sight of an eighteen year old boy holding his mother for dear life and his father not a foot away, drowning in his own blood and brains. _

_The bodies being taken away and the question Itachi was bombarded with, all that was a blank in his memory, all he could think about was Sasuke…and only Sasuke and the horrible events that would be embedded into his mind forever._

_Sasuke had found out the next day and that's when everything went wrong…_

_END FLASHBACK_

"…And that's what happened on the night our parents died and why I pushed you away…" Itachi muttered looking into Sasuke's shocked brown eyes.

He watched his little brother stumbled back and land on the couch before placing his head in his hands while shaking his head and repeating the same word over and over again. "No, no, no, no, no!"

This was all too much for him and his head was pounding as he glanced back up at Itachi who stood there looking nervous and shifting his left foot around on the wooden floor.

Sasuke couldn't believe what he had been told, it couldn't be true…Itachi couldn't have just done anything while their parents were being killed by a psycho…

"NO!" Sasuke finally yelled as he jumped up and glared at Itachi, tears forming in his dark orbs as everything he knew came crashing down around him. "Tell me that what you've told me isn't true that you didn't do anything to stop our parents deaths…please tell me that isn't true."

The younger Uchiha wanted the answer to be no but Itachi's look said it all and he collapsed on the chair once more, shaking his head in anger, sadness and most of all confusion.

"No that can't be true…you couldn't be scared…you're not scared of anything…you're a fucking detective for crying out loud. You've dealt with criminals, nearly been shot three time and actually been stabbed once. But you weren't scared so…" Sasuke trailed off as he thought of the alternative…that his beloved brother wanted their father dead that much he would risk their mother just so it would happen…but another voice argued that maybe there wasn't anything that Itachi could do and maybe he should be grateful to have his brother alive and there with him but the questions just kept going around in his head.

After pulling his hair out thinking it over and not getting any answers Sasuke turned to his brother, one question running rapidly in his head, the same one Itachi had.

"Did you really hate father that much that you wanted him dead?" Sasuke asked quickly before avoiding Itachi's gaze not wanting to know the answer but on the other hand itching for it.

Itachi breathed in deeply before sitting down on the sofa opposite Sasuke who still had trouble meeting his gaze. How was he supposed to answer that question? Did he tell Sasuke that yes he did hate their father and yes he couldn't care less that he was dead?

"Sasuke…things are…complicated…you wouldn't understand." Itachi answered slowly which caused the younger Uchiha to flinch slightly before jumping to his feet in anger.

"What don't I understand? How you feel? Because I do Itachi I might not have been there but I do know how you feel because I feel the same way." Sasuke protested and Itachi scoffed and shook his head slightly.

"You don't know how I feel. You don't know how it feels to feel so helpless when you're standing right there. I did nothing and that has been playing on my mind all these years…and to answer your earlier question yes, yes I did hate our father…I hated Fugaku with a passion but I loved mother and I would never do anything to hurt her but yes I'm glad the old bastard's dead and I'm not saying sorry for my feelings." Itachi yelled and the room went totally silent as Sasuke mouth went open and closed in shock, his eyes wide.

He didn't know what to say to that. He was lost for words but he could hear the anger and sadness in Itachi's voice that broke his heart. What did it take his brother to hide such feelings and thoughts? Was that the reason he avoided him in the first place. But it was what Itachi asked next that really caught him off guard.

"Did you hate father too? Was you glad when he died?" Itachi asked and Sasuke could hear the hope and fear in his voice that he would feel the same way but he was honest with himself and Itachi he wasn't sure.

There was so many times Sasuke just wanted his dad to treat him like his son, to love him and cherish him like he did Itachi. Everyone knew Fugaku Uchiha as a cold man and maybe he was but Sasuke saw him give acts of kindness towards Itachi and his mum just not him, never him and that caused him to resent his father…but hate him? He wasn't so sure.

"I don't know…" Sasuke admitted looking his brother in the eye as he bit his lip. Itachi stared at him for a couple of minutes contemplating the answer.

"You don't hate him I can tell by your answer. You always wanted father's approval…our father's…love." Itachi swallowed the last bit sounded strange since he was convinced Fugaku was incapable of such a thing as love.

Sasuke looked down at his shoes, suddenly finding them very interesting. "I guess I don't hate him…How could I? He was our father…I was sad to see him dead but I was heartbroken when I heard mother was killed…maybe in some small way I did hate father but I loved him to…"

Itachi couldn't believe what he was hearing and let out a growl. "How can you say that Sasuke? He abused you, beat you up! Don't you remember the nights you came into my room crying asking why father did these things to you? Do you remember mother and I fix you up when he went too far? And you say you still love him."

Sasuke looked up and smiled at him sadly and gave one very simple answer. "He was our father." Itachi sighed and nodded deciding to change the subject; there was still something he had to ask Sasuke anyway, something that he needed to know after telling the story. But he was scared of the response.

The younger of the Uchiha brother's was deep in thought about their father, thinking about all the abuse, all the tears even after. Fugaku had not just abused him physically but mentally and emotionally as well, made him feel two inches tall and ugly. It was because of his father he wore the hideous disguise because that's how his father made him feel, weak and ugly, made him feel he was not worthy to have his mother's beautiful looks because she was a wonderful woman while he was lower than dirt.

Sasuke hoped that Itachi would steer the conversation away because the low feelings of feeling like nothing was coming back and he didn't want that. Luckily it did but not in a good way because what Itachi said had him paralyzed in shock and anger.

"Do you hate me?" Itachi muttered turning his eyes to the left as he avoided Sasuke's gaze. The younger Uchiha mouth looked at his brother before sighing and walking over to where Itachi sat, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"No I don't hate you." Was all he said before wrapping his arms around his brother. "I probably would have done the same thing and it doesn't matter what you felt for father because you loved mother and I know you would have saved her if you could…you were just…" Sasuke trailed off not knowing how to say the next bit but Itachi beat him to the punch.

"I was just scared…I know. I guess I didn't want to admit it…that I Itachi Uchiha was a coward…that I couldn't save my family and in turn I took it out on you and I'm sorry Sasuke. I'm really sorry."

Sasuke shook his head and hugged his big brother tighter, closing his eyes in the process. "I forgive you." He whispered into Itachi's silky hair which caused the latter to smile and the weight that he had been carrying around with him lift.

"Will you ever tell me about what Orochimaru and father did to you? I know the basics but will you ever tell me the whole truth?" Itachi wondered which caused Sasuke to bit his lip but nodded nevertheless.

"Yes…one day I will tell you everything…" he muttered and hoped that, that day would come sooner rather than later and so did Itachi.

**Yes this chapter was all about Sasuke and Itachi and I hope you weren't too disappointed about Sasuke's reaction or Itachi's story I'm not that good with that sort of stuff…I wanted more action but I still hope it was not to disappointing. Ok this wasn't the death I wanted to show but I decided to do that one a little later instead. **

**The next chapter will not include either Naruto or Sasuke and will let a few other characters have the spotlight probably Kiba and Orochimaru…you'll learn a bit more about their stories and Kiba's plan for Sasuke but I won't tell you much more than that. Expect more scenes with the serial killer and Orochimaru…and one or two more dead bodies.**

**Ok I'm putting a poll up…again I know I know but I like my readers to have a say too and plus I'm a little stuck on this, well anyway I was wondering who should Sasuke spill his heart to first about his father and Orochimaru and stuff. Now the choices are between Naruto and Itachi. The reason I'm putting this poll up and asking is because I think they're both good candidates but I only want one in on the truth first but whoever it is will decide the course of the story since I have three endings in mind. So please vote who you think it should be-the voting will be a blind poll and no one will know the result until the chapter is posted…can't give away the whole story XD**

**Please review and if you have any ideas please let me know I would love to hear them but please don't flame.**

**Ok see you all in the next chapter hopefully**


	31. Chapter 31

**Bad/Good news**

Hey I just want to let everyone know I had no internet the last month and will not have it until April but I am writing like mad and I have two chapters of what lies within ready, one chapter of Abused love and also one chapter of Ways of an Uchiha. Next I'll be working on The painful truth rewrite and Broken little angel.

I will update all of these as soon as my internet connection comes back on at home but until then I'm afraid you will have to wait again but I will give you some spoilers for the next chapters.

_**SPOILERS (DON'T READ IF YOU WANT IT TO BE A SURPRISE)**_

**What lies within**

There will be a huge fight between two people and a very bitchy moment, also you'll learn a bit more about Jiryah and what happened to him.

**Abused Love**

Lots of Itachi in the next chapter that's all I can say

**Ways of an Uchiha**

Not much to say about this chapter except for it will be very violent

Okay see you guys when I get back and if I get the chance again before my internet comes back on I'll update you again…I am working hard to have updates after months and months after

See you all soon.


	32. Chapter 32

**Okay I am back with this story…**

There was a loud and brutal knock on the wooden door, the bang resounding loudly across the quiet house which caused Tsunade to jump slightly at the sudden noise. She sighed as she placed her reading glasses and the book she was reading on the small wooden table by the chair she was currently occupying before standing up and slowly making her way towards the door.

Each step felt like her heart was on fire from beating so harshly against her chest. Dread and anticipation filled almost every fibre of her being as she made her way closer towards the door and the person behind it, to the said person who had or might have the answers she had been searching for all these years.

Grasping the doorknob tightly in her hands, Tsunade let out a large breath before flinging it open. There stood before her was someone she never wanted to see again his long black hair flowing in the wind and his too pale skin glistening against the night sky but it was those golden snake eyes that made her shiver the most because it always seemed like they could see right through her soul.

"Orochimaru" Tsunade hissed not hiding her anger and disgust for the man as her eyes narrowed in pure hatred.

"Tsunade" The snake like man greeted politely letting out a silky chuckle at the same time as he stepped closer toward the woman who unconsciously stepped back. This caused Orochimaru to smile at knowing the power he still held over the blonde. It made him feel powerful to know he was probably the only person in the world that could make Tsunade, the Granddaughter of Hashirama Senju to flinch.

"Are we just going to stand here glaring at each other or are you going to invite me in sometime tonight?" Orochimaru continued as he cocked his head to the side. "After all it was you who invited me over Tsunade."

Tsunade brown eyes glared at him before letting out a huff and stepping to the side making room for the man to enter her house.

Orochimaru stepped into the lovely warm house, brushing past the blonde woman causing a shiver to run down her spine as her breath got caught in her throat. He made his way towards one of the couches in the living room before plopping himself on the leather couch by the fire, it's warmth feeling nice against his cold skin as he made himself comfortable.

"I have to say it's very nice to see you again after all these years." Orochimaru smiled as he watched Tsunade enter the room and parked herself on the seat she was previously sitting on before she was interrupted by him. "You look really good. You haven't aged a bit."

Tsunade stiffened up at the compliment and glared hard at the man sitting across from her, the feeling of utter disgust flew through every being of her body. "Don't! You are not here for a social visit…" She half hissed and half yelled, clenching her fists beside her to try and control the urging desire to lash out and gouge the man's eyeballs out of its sockets. But she knew she had to keep her calm, the answers she needed depended on it.

Tsunade gritted her teeth at the compliment, her fists clenched tightly at her sides as she fought the urge to jump up and gouge the man's snake like eyes out of their sockets but managed to control herself as she reminded herself why she needed to see him. It was to get answers and she knew in her heart that Orochimaru had the answers to the questions she was searching for.

"Don't!" Tsunade warned as she lifted her head to glare at the man sitting across from her with an intent look on her face. "I didn't call you over for a social visit…"

Orochimaru smirked as he looked down at his pale hands that were lying across his lap. "We were friends once though Tsunade…actually we were more than just friends…" he teased but paused as a glass object suddenly burst against the wall making him jump up in shock as he before turning in Tsuande's direction.

It was like something from a horror movie, Tsuande's eyes if it was even possible was a blood red and there was a dark aura illuminating from her body. The snake like man knew right then and there that he has stuck a cord with the pretty ageless woman.

"Yes we were but that was a very long time ago and the biggest mistake of my life." She reminded him but Orochimaru shook his head as he sat back down in his chair, his golden eyes boring into Tsuande's brown.

"That's strange I wonder if you would be saying that if I hadn't have dumped you…If I recall it was on our wedding day as well but I'm guessing you don't want answers about that?" He asked his smirked fading as he watched Tsunade sit down once more but not before sending a glare his way.

It was so hard seeing the man who had abandoned her on the very day they were going to get married. That day was the worst day of her life because not only was she jilted at the altar, she found out things about her would have been fiancée that made her cringe and feel guilty at the same time.

She should have seen it before but she had been blinded by his kind demeanour as well as the friendship the two of them had shared since childhood.

"I do want answers about that as well as other things but not tonight." Tsunade finally said as she stared at the cracking fire beside Orochimaru's chair. The truth was as well she couldn't think about the horrible stuff the long haired man had done and was still doing because it reminded her too much of her blindness to things that was so evident.

But the blonde woman had to keep reminding herself that Orochimaru was good at hiding his secrets especially when it came to liking little boys. She nearly threw up in her mouth just thinking about the disgusting and violating things the man did to all those boys he touched. It made her physically sick to her stomach but unfortunately right now she couldn't say anything because she needed answers on the man she did love with all her being Jiriya.

Orochimaru smiled as her and crossed his legs as he leaned back in his seat. "Well then I'm here to answer any question you have…of course if I'm willing that is." He pointed out knowing why Tsunade called him over and knew she must have known who was behind Jiryiah's disappearance.

"I want to know what happened to Jiriya." Tsunade blurted out not bothering to beat across the brush.

The snake like man smirk grew wider as he nodded his head while letting out a faint chuckle. "Why would you think I had anything to do with that?" He asked pretending to feel hurt but was really laughing inside. It made him feel powerful to have the knowledge that she so desired and to have the power to decide whether or not to give her answers.

The powerful and intriguing feeling was like a drug, every time he got a taste of it he wanted more that was why he loved to manipulate people like Naruto and Sasuke, people who were weak minded but Tsunade was of a strong mind which made the kick stronger than ever before.

"Don't give me that shit I know Jiriya was going to meet you that night, the same night he disappeared, the same night he sent me that letter explaining that he needed to travel." Tsunade said keeping her voice as even as possible even though all she wanted to do was yell at the man in anger.

Tsunade knew her rage was boiling underneath the surface from just having Orochimaru in the same room as her but knowing that he had the very thing she wanted just made it ten times worse.

"It seems I wasn't the only one who abandoned you." Orochimaru cruelly shot out knowing he was getting under Tsuande's skin, the twitching of her eye proved that.

"Just tell me what you know about his vanishing act or so help me god I won't be responsible for my actions." The blonde woman threatened and the snake like man knew full well she meant every word of her threat. She was still very angry about the fact he jilted her at their wedding and the secrets she found out about him.

Orochimaru knew he couldn't hold her off much longer but even though he loved having the power over people he somehow found himself not wanting to hurt her. He had never meant to hurt her in the first place but the fact he didn't love her and the fact that his desire was something she could never agree on he left her on the day she dreamed of most. But it was something he had to do for his sake as for her as well. Maybe a part of him wanted her to hate him but the truth was that always hurt him no matter what.

"Fine I will answer your questions but be warned you may not like the answers I give you and it might lead to more questions." The long haired man pointed out making sure the woman knew what she was getting herself into.

Tsunade nodded with fire in her eyes. "Tell me I need to know and I am prepared for the consequences of my choice."

Orochimaru nodded as he leaned forward in his seat, intertwining his fingers together. "Very well…"

Tsunade nodded as her brown eyes narrowed dangerously at the man across from her. "I want no lies from you either and you know I know when you are lying so don't try and take me for a fool Orochimaru because the end result won't be pretty." She warned as the snake like man smirked in response.

Tsunade only glared at him before letting out a little huff. She didn't have time for this anyway since she needed answers on Jiriya.

"Let's just cut to the chase. What happened to Jiriya?" She snapped but Orochimaru shook his head not willing to answer that question just yet since he wanted to see the blonde woman squirm. He always loved feeling powerful over everyone, each time he raped someone or beat them up it all felt so good to him because he knew he had their lives in his hands. But they were weak and it was no challenge…fun yes but challenging no but Tsunade…

Tsunade was different she had a passionate fire about her that made her feisty. She thought tooth and nail for what she believed was right. It was what really broke them apart when they were younger since the black haired male saw she was no used to him the way she was.

"I don't feel like answering that one just yet…so please continue with any other question…unless you are terrified of the answers I will give?" Orochimaru mocked causing Tsunade to clench her fists into tight balls, trying to calm her nerves as best as she could.

"Fine" She snarled. "I wanted to know why you decided to dump me on our wedding day."

That day still was still in her memories like a bad smell, lurking in the background to remind her of what kind of a man Orochimaru was.

She could still see that sneering face, that cackling laughter and hear those cruel words that told her she was a disgusting human being. Cold eyes haunted her dreams at night and her tears were a reminder of the things she had lost. It made the blonde sick knowing that the pale man still had a held over her after all these years. But she was about to change that once and for all.

"So you're still not over that after all these years…" The snake man teased causing Tsunade to let out a warning growl.

"Just answer the question Orochimaru." She spat with venom dripping of every word.

"Very well…The answer is simple I did not find you attractive, never have and never will."

"Why?"

"Because I'm gay I like boys…" Tsunade didn't catch the meaning of the last part as Orochimaru licked his lips with his slimy tongue as a certain young raven came to mind. What would he give to have that boy back in his possession, back under his control? He wanted to be inside the boy, hearing him scream in agony as he touched and tasted him but that dream would be a reality very soon.

Tsunade didn't comment on the answer not knowing quite what to think. On one hand she was relieved that the reason he wasn't attracted to her was because he was gay but the whole thing still hurt regardless. But she had lucked out with Jiriya, her one true love.

Orochimaru smirked as he watched the turmoil on Tsuande's face; it never got old seeing her seethe with so many emotions especially when the woman was prone to controlling them most of the time

"Well let's move on with the next question shell we?" The snake man insisted, his golden eyes glistening with glee and he crossed one leg over the other and folded his arms across his chest as he stared at Tsunade who let out a growl and nodded.

"Okay let's cut to the chase and you better answer this question or so help me god I will not be responsible for my actions tonight." The blonde woman hissed as she glared at the taller male, wishing she could wipe that smirk right of his face. It was always that sly, sneaky all-knowing smirk that got under her skin the most; it mocked and taunted her with everything it had.

Orochimaru just chuckled at this leaning back in his chair. "I guess I should be scared of that threat." He laughed in amusement. Tsunade let out a growl and gripped the arm of the chair hard, trying her best to keep her anger in check. But she was so close to grabbing her former lover and snapping his neck in two, the image was even one who would memorize forever to help her get through prison. But she knew murder wasn't an option she still had Naruto to think about even if he did have Iruka.

Tsunade let out a frustrated growl and slammed a fist against the table near where Orochimaru sat before glaring his way, making sure the man knew she was not up for any of his games.

"I am not playing with you Orochimaru. I want answers from you and I am going to get them one way or another. Now I want to know how you know Naruto." She demanded harshly her gaze never once leaving her ex-lover's face as she leaned back in her seat.

Orochimaru stared at Tsunade for a few moments as the blonde boy he had met that very night flashed through his mind. But the thing was he knew the boy from a long time ago, in fact he was one of the children he used for experiments from an all boy's orphanage.

"I'm afraid I do not know what you are talking about Tsunade. I know no boy named Naruto." The snake like man half lied. It was true he had never known Naruto by his real name as he had named him Kyuubi from the get go. He had met the boy from the dirty rundown orphanage when the kid was about five, he was the youngest of the bunch and the easiest to manipulate. They had done various test and experiments and created a monster that was clawing at the surface of who this Naruto guy was.

"Don't lie to me. Naruto remembers you and remembers the torture you put him through. Now I want to know what you did to him and what you did to Jiriya!" Tsunade commanded causing Orochimaru's smirk to drop completely from his face as the blood drained from it.

'No' the long haired man mentally yelled inside his head as the thought of being caught terrified him. He couldn't be found out…not yet.

"Tsunade I have no idea what you are talking about. I think its best I leave." He said hastily getting up but the blonde woman jumped up and instantly pushed him down, glaring at him in warning.

"You are not going anywhere until I get some answers." She yelled. "Naruto remembers you. Oh yes you might have been wearing the mask so you would not be found out but Naruto remembers those creepy eyes you have and remembers the way you talked as you tortured him for your own personal gain. Tell me was it fun watching the boy suffer?"

Tsunade anger was way past boiling point at this stage. "How many others did you torture Orochimaru? Tell me! TELL ME!" She roared as grabbed Orochimaru by the collar of his shirt and lifted him out of the chair.

The snake like man stumbled forward shocked by the display momentarily as he stated into orbs of fury.

The two stared into each other's eyes for a few more seconds, silence echoing around the room as no one dared to say anything, suddenly Orochimaru lips curled into a smirk as an evil chuckle escaped his lips. He grabbed Tsuande's hands and pried them of his shirt before pushing her down against the chair he was previously sitting on before trapping her there, his body leaning against hers.

"So you want to know the truth Tsunade?" He hissed, his golden eyes narrowing dangerously as the blonde woman squirmed and wriggled underneath him, trying her best to kick him in the groin but with no such luck. She was trapped by a vicious monster that could very well kill her…well at least she would be with Jiriya…

"Tell me." She said sternly as her struggles ceased for the time being watching as he leaned in close an evil glint in his eye.

"Fine I'll tell you everything you need to know."

**I know this chapter doesn't make up for the year I have been absent on this story but the next chapter will but since it's going to take two weeks maybe three weeks to write (I want it to be really good for you guys for letting you down so much lately) that I wanted to give you at least something for the time being.**

**The next chapter will be the longest I have ever written, will include lots of twists and turns and a very shocking ending which will result in a cliff hanger, also a major fight will take place between two people. So stay tuned**

**So please leave a review but please don't flame and I'll see you very soon with the next chapter XD**


	33. IMPORTANT WARNING!

Okay I have two pieces of news to tell you one I have putting off for two months but can not do so for any longer.

I have some very bad news. I will be taking a break on What lies within and Abused love and ways of an Uchiha for the foreseeable future. I will explain why as much as I can. My sister has had her child taken off her and now she has to deal with a lot of hearings, meetings and court cases. We are all giving her our support and helping her but that can be very time consuming and worrying. But the main reason I can't update is because the police have removed all laptops in my house including my own which has the next chapter written for What lies within and ideas and plans for the future of the story and where it was going. So until my laptop is back I will be taking a break from What lies within. I feel awful because I have let you all down again even I have actually almost completed the next chapter. But still...

I am rewriting abused love because I can't stand how that story was written but that is also going on a break for a little while due to the fact I want to take a break, plan and regroup in 2014. I want to start a new with my stories, meaning new stories, new ideas and even new categories other than Naruto. I will also be changing my penname soon. I really want to start a new with everything.

this brings me to my second order of business because I want a fresh slate in writing I will be putting a majority of my stories up for adoption or deleting them, depending if anyone wants them.

The stories I will be given up for adoption or deleting will be...

**LIFE**

**Forgive and Forget**

**The Painful Truth**

**Broken little Angel**

**If you are interested** PM. I might not be able to get back to you for a couple of days but I will try to reply as soon as possible. If you are interested in any of these stories you have full permission to rewrite and or do what ever you want with them. They will be totally your fics. The only requirement I ask is that you keep pairings as they are. That is the only requirement I ask of you if you do take any of these stories.

Okay that is it. I know a lot of you are angry and disappointed after reading this post and I truly am sorry and I wish things were different but I cannot do anything about my family problems nor everything that is going on. I hope you all understand but if not I understand to. So I would like to say thank you to all those who have stuck with my stories and have been patient with me over the last year and if I lose some readers I want to also thank you for reading my stories and reviewing.

Any questions or anything don't be afraid to PM me and I will get back to you asap.


End file.
